La Marcha Funebre al Altar by Airam-chan
by Luka Rainbow Phantomhive Jones
Summary: Capítulo 1: Sasuke es un joven de 18 años quien, agobiado por las peculiares preocupaciones de su familia, la escuela, y su pareja, decide darse un respiro. Aconsejado por sus mejores amigos, huye a la ciudad que nunca duerme: Las Vegas. ¿Quién imaginaría que se toparía con cierto joven, igualmente prófugo de decepciones amorosas?
1. CAPITULO I: Un refugio en común

∞ **LA MARCHA FUNEBRE AL ALTAR ∞**

®_ Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi-sensei y a sus respectivas autoras, Airam-chan y su nee-chan, yo solo soy una fan enamorada que quiso publicarlo de nuevo para que pudieran disfrutarlo.  
-_

CAPITULO I: Un refugio en común; huida a las vegas.

**E**l constante "Clic" que hacía el bolígrafo al ser presionado una y otra vez, provocaba serias consecuencias en el lugar. Y el hecho de que la punta del mismo, entrara y saliera siguiendo el mismo ritmo, era la menos mortífera de todas. Fastidiados, un par de ojos azabaches se clavaron en el dueño de dicho aparatejo, fulminándole con la mirada y amenazando con explotar de un momento a otro.

Pero antes de que la desgracia alcanzara a consumarse, una mano ajena a la que jugueteaba con el bolígrafo detuvo la llegada de la siguiente guerra mundial, arrebatando abruptamente el bolígrafo de la discordia a su dueño.

— ¡¿Qué haces Shino?! ¡Tú tienes el tuyo, dámelo! —replicó al instante un castaño de dieciocho primaveras, usuario de unas curiosas marcas rojas con forma de triángulos invertidos (tatuados uno en cada mejilla), mientras forcejeaba con el joven sentado a su lado; un morocho de su misma edad, de cabellos alborotados y portador de unas gafas circulares a donde quiera que fuera, mismas que otorgaban un toque de misterio a su persona.

— Kiba… —se justificó Shino secamente, señalando al frente—, mira.

— ¡Ay, nanita! —exclamó horrorizado el castaño.

Sentado en un sofá frente a ellos, y oculto tras tremenda montaña de libros con separadores casi página tras página, una corta y puntiaguda melena azabache se alzaba lentamente mientras que una escalofriante aura asesina emanaba de los ojos de su dueño.

Era como ver al mal saliendo de entre las profundidades de una profunda caverna.

— ¡Sasuke, por dios, te estás quemando! —gritó Kiba, alarmado de ver como una pequeña columna de humo amenazaba con prender fuego a los libros que lo rodeaban, lanzando sin dudar el contenido de su vaso al azabache.

Un silencio sepulcral mayor al acostumbrado reinó en la sección de la biblioteca donde estaban sentados. Shino golpeó una mano contra su frente, agradeciendo infinitamente el hecho de que acostumbraran estudiar en la zona más apartada del edificio, esto a petición del mismo azabache.

— ¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto! —gritó enojadísimo el morocho, saliendo de su oscuro escondite y provocando que los múltiples libros volaran en todas direcciones. Saltando por encima de la mesa, Sasuke llegó frente a Kiba, estrujando el cuello de su camisa para zarandearlo vigorosamente— ¡¿Es mucho para ti guardar silencio por cinco minutos?! ¡¿Cinco míseros minutos?!

Inesperadamente para ambos, Shino relamió su dedo índice para luego acercarlo al rostro de un, ahora, sorprendido azabache. Casi sin respirar, contemplaron como Shino tomaba un cabello que saltaba por encima del resto de la agitada y puntiaguda melena de Sasuke, provocando un sonidito que indicó la extinción de una pequeña llama entre sus dedos.

— Aún había fuego ahí —se excusó en tono neutral.

Kiba soltó tremenda carcajada, revolcándose en el sofá por culpa de la risa. Shino se limitó a volver al sofá y retomó su lectura como si nada hubiese sucedido. Sasuke por su parte, se dejó caer sentado y derrotado encima de la mesa, cambiando abruptamente su aura asesina por una de total depresión.

— Jamás aprobaré el examen de admisión a la universidad. A este paso, terminaré como todos los míos —susurraba sin moverse aún, adoptando un tono de alma en pena que capturó la atención de sus acompañantes—. Con algo de suerte, podría vender periódicos en la avenida, o hacer de bolero, pero… con mi apellido… seguramente… seguramente terminaré…

— ¡Sasu! —llamó una conocida voz desde algún punto cercano, provocando un leve estremecimiento en el moreno, quien seguía sin mover un solo músculo de cómo estaba.

— ¡Gaara, por aquí! —saludó Kiba, sonriendo mientras agitaba una mano en lo alto y llamaba la atención de un adolescente pelirrojo en las cercanías. El recién llegado, un chico de ojos verde aguamarina, no aparentaba más de dieciséis escasos años. Cuando llegó junto a ellos, miró extrañado el anormal estado del azabache en la mesa.

— ¿Sasuke? —llamó, observando detenidamente el rostro del aludido para luego mirar a los presentes.

— Volvió a fallar en las pruebas de preparación para el examen —explicó Shino sin dejar de lado su lectura—. No alcanzó el noventa y seis por cierto que necesita para ingresar al borde de universidad al que quiere ir.

— Ya veo —asintió Gaara sin sorpresa, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el otro—. Tus padres te han enviado esta postal. Parece que es algo importante. Toma… —explicó, colocando un sobre en las inertes manos del azabache—. Ánimo, Sasu. Puedes entrar en otras universidades igual de magníficas con tremendo puntaje.

— No sirve, Gaara. Ya lo hemos intentado antes —reveló Kiba mientras unas líneas azuladas cubrían su rostro al recordar las horribles consecuencias de haber intentado algo similar.

— ¡Ya sé! —Exclamó el pelirrojo, esbozando una pequeñísima sonrisa en su usualmente serio rostro— Salgamos este fin de semana. Hay que distraernos, y oportunamente me acaban de invitar a una fiesta —mencionó con emoción en sus palabras, algo realmente peculiar para el resto de los presentes. Solo un mes atrás, nadie hubiera imaginado que ese chico pudiera o quisiera emitir signo de emoción alguna de sus facciones.

Justo después de conocer a Sasuke, Sabakku No Gaara, estudiante del Primero E, el recién llegado de intercambio de la India, logró lo que nadie antes: que Sasuke y él comenzaran a salir. Prácticamente toda la secundaria (Kiba y Shino incluidos) se fueron de espaldas, y el índice de intentos de suicidio de la escuela aumentó alarmantemente por esos días. Y es que jamás hubieran imaginado que el atractivo, inteligente e inalcanzable heredero de una de las cadenas comerciales más grandes y conocidas en todo Japón, todas a manos de la familia Uchiha, fuera gay.

— La fiesta es por una chica que iba en clases de tercer grado —continuó Gaara—. Según me dijeron, se fugó con el novio, y ahora han decidido casarse. Muy romántico, ¿no crees? —finalizó con un leve destello de ilusión en su mirar.

Pero Sasuke permanecía en su pose de alma en pena, sin responder, haciendo que una gota resbalara por la frente de Kiba y Shino.

— Bueno, si no quieres ir solo dilo y ya —farfulló el hindú—. Tengo clase, así que no voy a discutirlo ahora. Piénsalo y avísame si te decides, aunque ir a cualquier otro sitio también estaría bien —finalizó, ahora con una mirada que dejaba muy atrás a cualquiera que Freddy Krueger pudiera mostrar, congelando a su paso el sofá desde donde Kiba y Shino se hallaban mirando.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en la sala una vez que Gaara abandonó el lugar, pero Kiba y Shino jurarían que la estela helada que el hindú dejó a su paso tardó todavía un poco más en desaparecer.

— Es tenaz, ¿eh? —Opinó Kiba de repente, retomando su lectura junto a Shino— ¿Sasuke, por qué no le dices lo que piensas de una buena vez y lo bajas del castillito de arena que se ha hecho en el aire?

— Porque en realidad me agrada, y él no tiene la culpa de que mi familia le haya lavado el cerebro —susurró al fin el azabache con voz de ultratumba, todavía inmóvil—. En la universidad, a esa que quiero ir, es obligatorio permanecer soltero hasta la graduación. Si falló… seguramente terminaré… terminaré…

— ¡Casado! ¡Lo sabemos! —completaron a coro sus amigos, ignorando la repentina baja de visibilidad corporal que estaba adoptando el azabache.

— Cierto, ¿qué dice tu familia en la postal, Sasuke? —preguntó Kiba, intentando cambiar el tema.

Al instante, Sasuke salió del trance fantasmagórico que lo poseía, recuperando su atractiva apariencia y mirando el sobre en sus manos con renovada curiosidad. Lo abrió con cierta desconfianza, y una nueva ola de frío erizó hasta el último cabello en su nuca al sacar el contenido del mismo, arrojándolo al instante sobre la mesa como si aquellas tarjetitas le hubiesen quemado la piel.

— ¿Otra vez invitaciones? —habló Shino, mirándolas de cerca con interés—… De boda —finalizó depresivo, colocando un billete gordo en manos de un feliz Kiba.

— Debiste hacer algo muy grave en tu vida pasada, Sasuke, como intentar matar a tu mejor amigo o asesinar a alguien de tu familia. Solo eso explicaría tanta mala suerte junta —bromeó el castaño, divertido de ver el rostro del aludido. No se cansaba de ver la millonada de reacciones que podía poner el pobre, quien ahora mostraba su versión en piedra—. Morirás infartado un día de estos si sigues así.

— ¡¿Verdad que sí?! —exclamó de golpe el azabache.

Kiba y Shino intercambiaron una mirada escéptica. Lo mejor era no darle cuerda.

— ¿Qué te parece si sales el fin de semana? —Kiba miró a Shino de reojo, quien cabeceó levemente en señal afirmativa—. Ven con nosotros, Sasuke, echaremos un par de canas al aire.

— ¿Eh? —Sasuke recuperó al instante su vitalidad, obviamente sorprendido. Él siempre salía con ellos, por eso no entendía lo distinto en esta propuesta en particular—. ¿Una cara al aire? —repitió, tratando de entender el mensaje subliminal impreso en la invitación.

— Sasuke, de verdad te hace falta salir. Mira que ser virgen a los dieciocho cuando tienes un noviecito tan apetitoso como Gaara es un sacrilegio hoy en día. Ven con nosotros —añadió Kiba con una gran sonrisa al ver el delatador tono carmín que estaba pintando el rostro del azabache.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! —Escandalizó—. En Japón soy muy conocido. ¿Por qué crees que tardé tanto en revelar mis preferencias? ¡Es simplemente una locura! —concluyó abochornado, mirando hacia atrás constantemente para revisar que nadie caminara por la zona.

— ¿Japón es el problema? Vayamos a otro lugar entonces —sugirió Shino, dejando de lado sus estudios para sorpresa del otro. Sasuke jamás había podido imaginar al bien portado y callado Shino en esas aventuras que Kiba le presumía tan seguido.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a Las Vegas el fin de semana, Sasuke! —Vitoreó el castaño, riendo al ver la incrédula cara de su amigo—. Claro, a menos que prefieras aceptar la invitación de Gaara, o la de tus padres. Tanto matrimonio junto puede afectar a cualquiera. Quién sabe, tal vez termines casado este mismo fin de semana.

Tras un pitido de silencio, un enorme abismo se abrió bajo la mesa que sostenía a Sasuke, un abismo donde enormes campanas repiqueteaban aterradoramente al ritmo de la marcha nupcial, torturándolo mientras su feliz familia lo obligaba a vestir un smoking de gala blanco para luego aventarle granos de arroz carnívoros que le corroerían la piel.

— ¡Noooooooooooo!

Nota anexa de los telediarios locales: "De fondo y acordonada, tenemos el ala oeste de la Biblioteca Estudiantil de Konoha School, la cual se derrumbó de forma totalmente inexplicable esta mañana. Se comenta que no hubo heridos, y aún se realiza una investigación a fondo sobre las probables causas del siniestro. Mientras tanto, mandatarios de…"

— ¡Wuooh! —Tras el inocente exclamo de asombro, un gesto de sorpresa eclipsó el rostro de aquél joven rubio. Cualquiera que lo mirara diría que sus ojos de zafiro bailaban titilando de asombro, seguramente obra de sus cortos dieciséis.

A veces, la juventud aún podía ser fácil de apantallar.

Aun así, asombrado o no, Naruto sonrió cuando las miles de luces de aquella imponente ciudad se reflejaron en mirar, observado el increíble contraste de cada edificio con verdadera fascinación. Cada uno más llamativo y más estrafalario que el anterior, cosa que parecía ir en aumento conforme la luz solar iba muriendo en el horizonte de la ciudad.

— ¡Esto de verdad se ve mejor que por cable_, dattebayo_! ¡_Arigatou _por el fin de semana gratis, Hina-chan! —Vociferó a todo pulmón, apeándose la mini-mochila que traía al hombro antes de empezar a andar por la abarrotada avenida— _¡Yoosh!_ Uzumaki Naruto… ¡A divertirse! —soltó animado, alzando un puño por la emoción.

Pero, para su sorpresa…

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

Naruto se paralizó. No podía creerlo. Su descuidado y brusco movimiento había ido a estampar de lleno a la cara de uno de los tantos peatones que circulaban por la acera. _¡¿Por qué, dios?!_ Pensó fugazmente con cascaditas cayendo por sus mejillas.

— _¡Gomen nasai! _¡No fue a propósito_, dattebayo_! —se disculpó, reverenciando enérgicamente con las palmas de las manos juntas frente a él. Aunque quizás lo mejor era bajarle el volumen al entusiasmo, de lo contrario, cosas como estas solían ocurrir. Todavía inclinado frente a su víctima, Naruto espió de reojo lo grave del asunto, percatándose que incluso dos peatones más habían dado media vuelta a causa del escándalo, ambos sorprendidos por lo sucedido al turista inocente.

Y hablando del desafortunado, el pobre hombre estaba prácticamente echado al piso mientras se apretaba el rostro con ambas manos.

Entonces Naruto se sintió de nuevo apenado, acercándose aprisa y sujetándolo para ayudarle a levantarse (¡Era lo mínimo que podía hacer!). El pobrecillo se apoyó en él con una mano, mientras con la otra se limpiaba un par de lagrimillas que el dolor del golpe le había sonsacado.

— Mira que lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra —murmuró el sujeto, volviendo su enfadado y enrojecido rostro hacia él — ¿Qué tan _Dobe_ puede ser una persona?

Un instantáneo gesto de terror asomó en el rostro de Naruto al verlo, soltando y empujando a su víctima lo más lejos posible, haciéndolo caer de culo directo al piso.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos…?! —gritó aún más enfadado azabache, de nuevo en el piso y otra vez con una mueca de dolor. La diferencia era que esta vez se sobaba la rabadilla.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien? —para alivio del azabache, esta vez fueron Kiba y Shino los que acudieron en su auxilio.

— ¡Joder, si que duele! ¡De verdad eres un _Usuratokachi_, mira que…! —ya blasfemaba en contra de aquél idiota, parando al notar que incluso sus amigos observaban con rareza la inusual reacción del rubio. El chico parecía temblar un poco, e incluso había dado un paso hacia atrás en clara señal de temor.

— No… no eres él —susurró Naruto para sí, más aliviado tras haberlo observado mejor. Aunque el parecido era enorme, y eso seguía sin gustarle—… ¡Un momento! ¿Me dijiste _Dobe_? ¡¿Y _Usuratonkachi_?! —Protestó con fuerzas renovadas al recordar los "amables" comentarios del moreno hacia él en su momento de shock—. ¡Pero si me lo dice nada más y nada menos que el _Teme_ que no se fija por donde anda!

— ¡No te pases de listo, _dobe_!—contraatacó infantilmente el otro, encarándole en un frente a frente, haciendo emanar miles de chispitas eléctricas de rivalidad entre ellos.

Naruto miraba furioso a ese insoportable desconocido altanero, sosteniendo la mirada a esos ojos tan oscuros e idénticos, evocando una serie de recuerdos indeseables para él.

— Te odio —susurró con rabia, provocando una enorme sorpresa en Sasuke y acompañantes—. ¡Te odio, te odiooooo! —gritó sin contenerse, haciendo retroceder al moreno por la impresión, y el temor a quedar sordo por un infortunio, pasmado al creer que era una exageración odiar al que había sido la víctima y no el abusador.

Y sin aclarar absolutamente nada, Naruto abandonó inmediatamente del lugar, apretando los dientes y corriendo a todo lo que daba mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

No… ¡No de nuevo!

—… Olvidaré… Este fin de semana, lo haré —recitó muchas calles después, con el escaso aliento que le quedaba, teniendo finalmente que detenerse en la entrada de un callejón a causa de sus inútiles instintos de supervivencia. Depender del oxígeno tenía sus inconvenientes.

Jadeante y todavía sin aliento, Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—… Todo, tengo que olvidarlo todo. Incluso lo de hace un año, cuando esto empezó… Tengo que dejarlo ir.

_Y es que siendo más pequeño, de tan solo quince y corriendo calle abajo con la mochila colgando al hombro, las máximas preocupaciones de Naruto aquella noche, un año atrás, no pasaban de evitar que sus útiles escolares salieran volando con la carrera, y llegar a tiempo. _

_Había maldecido de sobremanera el haber tenido que hacer Trabajo en Equipo, pues pese a que había insistido al profesor que trabajaba mejor en individual, este se había negado rotundamente._

_Poco después visualizó su meta, un ostentoso edificio en una de las avenidas principales más alejadas, pero no por ello menos elegante, de la ciudad de Nueva York (La Gran Manzana). Y curiosamente, esa era la misma fruta que figuraba en el letrero de neón que alumbraba el exterior del lugar, anuncio que citaba: La fruta Prohibida._

_Así, esquivando el sinfín de vehículos aparcados en las afueras del lugar, alcanzó por fin la puerta trasera del local._

— _¡Lo siento! ¡Tuve que hacer trabajo en equipo, de verdad lo siento! _—_se excusó entre jadeos apenas atravesó el umbral._

_Naruto levantó su mirada azulina, confirmando que Orochimaru, el dueño del pub, realmente estaba donde él suponía estaría. Esperándolo. Aquél hombre pálido, de largos cabellos negros y ojos fríos y amarillentos, le miraba de brazos cruzados junto a otra puerta que conducía por el interior del edificio._

— _Sabes que la escuela no debe interferir con tu trabajo, Naruto —sentenció el individuo con voz aguda y sibilina—. Si lo pierdes, no podrías pagarla, y dejarías de asistir._

— _¡No volverá a ocurrir! —se disculpó de nuevo el adolescente, haciendo una torpe pero respetuosa reverencia._

— _Es solo un aviso. De cualquier forma llegaste justo. Cámbiate de una vez que te están esperado —sentenció gélidamente el sujeto antes de dejarle solo en la habitación._

_Naruto suspiró aliviado, y velozmente siguió a la habitación contigua. Perfectamente a solas, hurgó entre sus ropas y sacó una pequeña llave que usó para abrir y guardar sus cosas en uno de los tantos casilleros que tapizaban el lugar (exceptuado el espejo), al tiempo que sacaba un particular atuendo negro del interior del mismo y se cambiaba a la mayor velocidad posible._

_Se contempló rápidamente, afinando los últimos detalles. Para él ya era costumbre mirar su reflejo de esa manera, donde un chico de su misma edad y apariencia, le mostraba su vestuario desde diferentes ángulos. Esta vez su traje era un chaleco negro sin mangas, abierto del frente para dejar su torso al descubierto, y llevaba un corbatín rojo en el cuello. El pantalón le ajustaba en zonas estratégicas y las botas que calzaba no dejaban ver más tela por debajo de sus rodillas. Como complemento, se colocó prestamente un par de brazaletes plateados, uno en el brazo derecho y otro en el antebrazo izquierdo, así como un par de arracadas en sus orejas, dando la apariencia de que estaban realmente perforadas. Enseguida retocó su rostro, borrando las tres pequeñas marcas que adornaban cada una de sus mejillas, y maquilló sus ojos, dibujando un antifaz negro con destellos brillantes alrededor de éstos, toque que realzaba el azul de sus irises. Finalmente, un sombrero cubrió su rebelde cabellera rubia, y él sonrió satisfecho._

_Estaba seguro que las propinas serían magníficas._

_Esperó paciente, inmóvil. Repentinamente, la señal llegó: Las luces se encendieron en el escenario al mismo tiempo que la música comenzó a tocar. Era "Don´t stop the music", de Rihanna. Bien. Comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la canción como solo él sabía, dándole toques realmente seductores mientras se movía prestamente por el escenario y la barra que se extendía a lo largo del salón, colándose por las mesas para repartir miradas sugerentes y algún que otro roce fugaz a los clientes preferidos del local._

_Frente al escenario, la pequeña —pero muy selecta— concurrencia disfrutaba del espectáculo, devorándolo con la mirada pese a que desde previo al espectáculo podían disponer de "Compañeros o Damas de compañía" a todo aquél que lo solicitara, y pudiera pagarlo. Pero él, de alguna manera, era el espectáculo de la noche. _

_Orochimaru no era ciego, Naruto era realmente hermoso y sabía que él era la verdadera razón por la cual muchos asistían al lugar, esperando con ansias a que mostrara su "afecto" hacia alguno de ellos, por muy fugaz que éste pudiera ser._

_La melodía amenazaba con acabar justo cuando Naruto llegaba a las últimas mesas. Las atravesó con rapidez, volteando a ver apenas a los clientes de las mismas, topando inesperadamente con una mirada particularmente oscura y abismal. Él había recibido muchas de ellas, obviamente experto en sentir miradas morbosas sobre su persona. Pero, sin saber realmente el porqué, algo en ésta lo hizo continuar bailando sin apartar sus orbes de aquellos ojos. Bailó como nunca, deleitando también a los otros sin siquiera notarlo, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de mantener aquella mirada sobre sí, esforzándose por descifrar lo que esa oscuridad quería revelarle, deseando descubrirlo al grado de no darse cuenta de lo peligroso que estaba volviendo ese contacto, ese roce…_

_Finalmente la melodía terminó, y la realidad volvió a Naruto como una fuerte bofetada. Un enorme sonrojó le envolvió el rostro al descubrir lo que había hecho. Estaba sobre de la mesa, hincado frente a él, con las miradas encontradas y el rostro tan próximo al suyo que sus labios prácticamente rozaban sin llegar realmente a hacer contacto. Para coronar la escena, su grupo de eufóricos amigos lo animaba a concluir lo que él había dejado a medias, gritando «¡Beso!» una y otra vez._

_¡Esto no podía ser!_

_Se apartó con brusquedad, alejándose sin siquiera mirar o voltear a ver que aquél joven se había quedado igual o más pasmado que él, y que por eso no había hecho intento alguno de apartarse, o responder. En lugar de eso, Naruto volvió en un santiamén a lo seguro de su camerino sin importar el número de propinas que había ignorado en el trayecto, cerrando de un portazo y apoyándose en la puerta mientras su pecho todavía subía y bajaba agitado._

_De vuelta en el salón, el joven de ojos azabache todavía miraba atónito en la dirección por la que se había esfumado el rubio minutos atrás, cuando un repentino roce en sus labios le hizo salir de su ensoñación._

— _¿Me perdí de algo, Itachi? —preguntó el autor de dicho gesto, quien se sentaba al lado suyo._

— _¿Eh?... No…, no. Al… al fin nos alcanzas, Deidara —artículo el azabache con esfuerzo, esbozando una sonrisa._

— _¡¿Eeeeeeh?! ¿No me digas que realmente creíste que te dejaría venir completamente solo a un lugar como este? Hn —se explicó el joven de larga cabellera dorada atada en una media coleta alta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

— _¡Hey! ¿Y nosotros que somos, fantasmas, o qué? —replicó un muscular sujeto de piel ligeramente azulada que estaba en la misma mesa que ellos—. ¿O tú qué dices, Tobi?_

— _Kisame-chan, lo siento pero, tú si pareces uno —Se disculpó el aludido ante la gotaza del primero—. Pero Kisa tiene razón Deidi, ¡eres muy cruel con nosotros! —Lloriqueó falsamente el joven de cabellera negra, corta y en punta—. ¡Somos tan buenos chicos! ¿Acaso dudas de tus amigos?_

_El rubio recién llegado sorteó la mirada por el resto de los presentes. Además de Tobi y Kisame, compartían mesa con una hermosa mujer de cabellos azulados recogidos con una rosa blanca, y un atractivo pelirrojo de temple más taciturno. Todos rondando los veintidós años, excepto él, que aún tenía veinte._

— _¡Claro que desconfío! —Respondió— ¡Los creo capaces de armar orgía y media entre ustedes sin ningún tapujo! Si es que no lo han hecho ya —concluyó Deidara mientras se levantaba molesto, gruñendo a los presentes al ver que éstos se reían de su supuesto insulto._

— _Tan explosivo como siempre, mi pequeño artista. Debiste participar en ellas —en tono conciliador, Itachi lo jaló para que volviera a sentarse—. Eh, tranquilo. El espectáculo apenas comenzó, y no te has perdido de nada, ¿verdad chicos? —finalizó, dedicando al resto una mirada asesina que los hizo tragar pesado al ser directamente golpeados por esa indirecta._

— _Sasori, pide de una vez algo de compañía y bebidas decentes —dirigió Kisame al callado pelirrojo, quien sin más demora hizo señas a una mesera del local para que se acercara, tomara la orden y se retirara con rapidez._

_Tobi, quien se hallaba junto a Sasori, le miró con rudeza, frunciendo el ceño cuando el otro le devolvió una sonrisa algo retorcida._

— _Se enfadará —Susurró Tobi, volteando a ver disimuladamente a Itachi y Deidara, quienes reían con Konan y Kisame sin notar lo que él hablaba con el pelirrojo— ¿Por qué lo pediste a él precisamente?_

— _Quiero ver cuánto tarda en explotar la bomba de tiempo —admitió con franqueza, mirando de reojo al único rubio del grupo—. Además, el crío de antes era solo un bailarín, así que no debería haber problema… supongo —finalizó, algo satisfecho al pensar obviamente lo contrario._

_Mientras tanto, ya con una muda totalmente distinta y más cubierta, Naruto llegaba a la cocina y bar del salón, dedicándose a la preparación de algunos de los tantos pedidos que saturaban la lista del lugar. De pronto, un calosfrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir una conocida e insoportable mirada sobre su nuca. Se agachó deprisa tras la barra con el pretexto de buscar copas limpias, deseando haber pasado desapercibido._

— _Naruto —llamó aquella voz sibilina tras él, provocando que un nuevo escalofrío se hiciera presente— Te han llamado a la mesa veinte. La orden está lista, tu cliente se llama Akasuna No Sasori, es uno importante y paga bien. Sabes que hacer, no te andes con babosadas._

_Todavía agachado, Naruto alcanzó a ver a Orochimaru alejarse después de su orden, internamente desilusionado de no haber podido zafarse esta vez. Después de todo, casi todas las noches era lo mismo, y a diferencia de bailar, esta era una parte de su trabajo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto._

_Se levantó con pesar y buscó la bandeja de bebidas, escuchando la rápida descripción de la mesera que tomó la orden. Naruto soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al ver que la descripción del cliente no coincidía con la del joven de su "accidente de baile" momentos atrás. El dinero era algo que él necesitaba y esa noche llevaba dos metidas de pata ya; el azabache, e ignorar las propinas. Que no fuera el mismo tipo debía indicar suerte, así que, quizás solo por esta noche, no debía hacerle el feo a lo que venía. _

_Esta vez, se comportaría._

_Naruto respiraba agitado, tratando por todos los medios de normalizar su respiración ante la furia que recorría su cuerpo en esos instantes. Se hallaba de pie, con el brazo derecho extendido al frente y el puño fuertemente cerrado, salpicado por unas gotitas de sangre._

— _¡Oi, ¿estás bien?! —preguntó Tobi a su lado, mirándolo con cara de espanto._

— _No vale armar alboroto en el local, y menos aún… ¡golpear clientes! —exclamó el rubito, enseguida deseando no haber gritado tan fuerte. Pero era en balde, la mirada de todos ya estaba sobre esa mesa en particular._

_En el piso, Sasori estaba completamente nockeado tras el inesperado puñetazo de Naruto, con un tanto de sangre emanando de su ahora torcido tabique. Tras él, el grupo del azabache había escudado a un sorprendido Deidara tras ellos mientras sujetaban a un más que cabreado Itachi, tratando de calmarlo al tiempo que un hilillo de sangre le resbalaba por la frente tras haber sido traicioneramente atacado por su amigo pelirrojo._

_Inesperadamente, el brillo ambarino de unos ojos viperinos, convirtieron la rabia de Naruto y absoluto temor. ¿Que había hecho?_

_En solo cuestión de instantes, Konan y Tobi se habían llevado Sasori del local, directo al hospital. Orochimaru no había parado de disculparse de las todas formas posibles, y Kisame había ido por el auto, mientras que Itachi y Deidara lo esperaban en la puerta del pub._

— _¡Suban! —exclamó el de piel azulada a sus amigos en la entrada. Itachi y Deidara obedecieron sin chistar—. Supongo que rumbo al hospital, ¿no creen? Después de todo, el idiota ése sigue siendo un amigo —se explicó a prisa mientras avanzaban hacia la salida del estacionamiento, tomando el silencio del aquél par como una afirmativa—. Suerte y ese niño te salvó Deidara, ¿no crees Itachi? Deberían estar agradecidos._

_Deidara asintió en silencio. Itachi por su parte, no pudo evitar mirar atrás, sorprendiéndose un poco al creer reconocer al pequeño rubio de antes en la puerta del pub, notando como ese tal Orochimaru lo asía bruscamente por el brazo para conducirlo al interior._

— _Y ni siquiera dijimos Gracias —exclamó ante la sorpresa de sus acompañantes—. Dei, los alcanzó en el hospital. Si se han ido, los buscaré en casa de Tobi, que es la que les queda más cerca —. Y sin dar tiempo a réplicas, Itachi saltó del convertible en movimiento, empezando a correr de vuelta al local._

_Una vez ahí, el azabache observó que mucha gente se había marchado a causa del escándalo, aunque otros le habían restado importancia y aprovecharon para enfrascarse públicamente en sus propios "asuntos", ignorando el hecho de que había habitaciones de renta en el local._

_Itachi lo buscó por el lugar sin éxito, preguntando a una mesera para ayudarse. Tras averiguar que había vuelto a su camerino, y que no volvería, el moreno se las ingenió para burlar la seguridad y colarse por los pasillos que había detrás del escenario._

— _¿Naruto? —leyó en una las puertas. _

_Itachi miró las otras, pero al ver que aquella era la única con letrero dedujo que, en definitiva, ese debía ser el nombre de la estrella del lugar. La forzó con ridícula facilidad, colándose al interior y cerrando con rapidez tras él con la idea de que Naruto no sería del tipo que abre a todo aquél que ose tocar, paralizándose al hallar finalmente a quien buscaba._

— _¿Pero qué…? _

— _¡Esto es zona privada! ¡Largo! —ordenó Orochimaru entre furioso y sorprendido al reaccionar. Fue entonces que Itachi notó que él también estaba ahí, de pie y recargado en una de las paredes de la habitación._

_¿Irse? Itachi miró al viperino con estupefacción. ¡Como el tipo podía estar ahí y permitir que…!_

— _Está bien… —murmuró entonces alguien más, volviendo la atención del moreno hacia el pequeño oji-azul en la cama— De verdad, solo… váyase, por favor —pidió en un susurro, provocando que la rabia calara a Itachi desde el interior._

_¡¿Y cómo no estar furioso?! Naruto estaba visiblemente golpeado, y un poco de sangre resbalaba desde sus labios. Y quizás de haber sido solo eso no sería tan grave. Pero el pequeño estaba en la cama, con las prendas desgarradas, mientras otro individuo (que por cierto, le miraba con fastidio) lo apresaba con su peso bajo él, sujetándole por ambas manos._

_Por la escena, Itachi pudo deducir que habían estado forcejando, pero Naruto, él parecía suplicar con los ojos que se marchara. Y fue capaz de ver la humillación en ellos. Aquellas orbes añiles que había tenido oportunidad de admirar tan de cerca momentos atrás, lucían totalmente deslucidas._

— _¡¿Qué no lo escuchó?! ¡Largo! —repitió Orochimaru, sacándolo de su aparente estado de shock— ¡Ahora que si lo que quiere es estar con él, le advierto que le va a costar mucha pasta y tiempo de espera!_

— _¡¿Acaso es una bestia?! —Respondió furioso, arrojando a Orochimaru de las solapas hasta estrellarlo contra la pared, golpeando enseguida al otro sorprendido sujeto para sacarlo del camino—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! —gritó a un paralizado Naruto y, sin pensar en las consecuencias, lo tomó del brazo para levantarlo y casi arrastrarlo consigo fuera de la habitación, sacándolo presurosamente de aquél lugar, parando uno de los tantos taxis que esperaban afuera, abandonando finalmente la zona._

— _Toma, bébelo todo —murmuró Itachi, colocando una taza de té en las manos de su pequeño invitado._

_Éste se hallaba sentado en uno de los sofacillos de su departamento, con una manta cubriéndole por la espalda y la mirada clavada al piso. El blondo no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que lo sacara de aquél lugar, y francamente el azabache comenzaba a tener dudas sobre si habría hecho lo correcto, o no._

— _Por cómo estás, no pareciera que trabajas haciendo "ese" tipo de cosas, Naruto._

_Una sigilosa lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del adolescente, misma que el chico secó con rapidez, sin cambiar la expresión neutra en su rostro._

— _Aunque no me crea, solo era bailarín y mesero —respondió en tono apagado. _

_Realmente no le importaba si el sujeto le creía o no. Naruto se sentía prácticamente humillado. Primero se le insinuaba sin saber por qué. Cuando lo ayudó con el pelirrojo, creyó que al fin pagaba su deuda, pero en realidad se había metido en un problema peor, del cual salió librado a duras penas y con la moral por los suelos._

— _¿Cómo sabe que me llamo Naruto? —Preguntó, intentando cambiar el tema._

— _Era lo que decía tu puerta —respondió el mayor, todavía sin despejar sus propias dudas—. Pero, no entiendo. Si solo eres bailarín y mesero ¿Por qué no luchaste más? Pude ver que tienes un derechazo de miedo._

— _Bueno, yo… en realidad, después de que ust… es decir… —Naruto titubeaba, mirándole de reojo, nervioso— Necesitaba el dinero… y… verá… —continuaba con torpeza, mordiéndose el labio con frustración, amagando con volver a hacerlo sangrar si seguía aumentando la presión que ejercía en él._

— _No me mientas, chiquito —Itachi caminó hacia él, sentándose en la mesita de centro para levantarle el rostro, evitando que continuara desviando la mirada—. ¿Fue por el desastre que armamos? ¿Te lo cobraron a ti?_

_Naruto lo miró sorprendido, e inevitablemente sus ojos lo desobedecieron, dejando salir las lágrimas que él se había esforzado tanto por retener. Itachi sonrió apenas, y le abrazó con la mayor delicadeza que pudo. Usualmente él no tenía ese tipo de gestos amables, pero el pequeño parecía necesitarlo de sobremanera._

— _Gracias, Naruto —le murmuró al oído—. Nos ayudaste y te hemos salido muy caros. Lo siento. Yo pagaré los daños, así que no te preocupes. Dime, ¿Cuánto iba a pagar el tipo ése?_

_Naruto se separó del azabache con un gran rubor en las mejillas, mirando nervioso la taza de té entre sus manos, dudando nuevamente. _

_Itachi quedó embelesado con semejante visión. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan cautivador con un gesto tan tímido como ese? Y encima, tenerlo tan cerca… Pero, no. Itachi ya tenía a alguien, y con él había renunciado a las bajezas a las que antes estuvo acostumbrado. Aunque el pequeño le moviera enormemente el tapete, y otras cosas, no podía permitirse algo así. _

_Distraído como estaba, el susurro que Naruto profesó en su oído lo tomó por sorpresa, haciendo su cuerpo estremecer de forma inesperada. Sin embargo, cuando el pequeño terminó de articular semejante precio, el deseó se apagó con la misma rapidez con que se había encendido._

— _¡¿_NANIIIIIIIIIIII_?! —gritó, asustando al rubio, quien se apartó entre sorprendido y extrañado—. ¡Por _Kami_!, ¡¿Tanto?! ¡Ni que fueras virgen!_

_Ante esto, Itachi enmudeció al ver que Naruto viraba el rostro, tratando de disimular el asolador sonrojo que le cubrió la cara en un dos por tres._

— _Lo… ¡Lo eres! ¡Eres virgen! —gritó de nuevo el azabache mientras se tiraba de los cabellos y se echaba para atrás, como si el rubio fuera alguna especie de enfermedad._

— _¡No seas exagerado! ¡Ni que fuera un pecado! —Replicó el adolescente con enojo y las mejillas ardiendo, haciendo chispear el azul de sus zafiros—. ¡Y sí! ¡Ustedes tuvieron la culpa! ¡¿Pero que van a saber de lo que otros tenemos que pasar para comer día a día?! ¡¿O de lo caro que sale ir a la escuela?! ¡A ustedes no les hace falta más que estirar la mano para que papi cumpla sus caprichitos!_

— _¡Eh, eh! Cuidadito con tus palabras, peque —Itachi silenció al chico antes que terminara por fastidiarlo. Aunque eso sería algo difícil, debía admitir que enojado, el rubito se veía exquisitamente apetitoso—. ¿Y se puede saber que cojones hacen tus padres? ¿Cobrar acaso?_

— _Pues, sí. Orochimaru es mi tutor. Él dice que debo ganar mi sustento diario, que ya bastante hizo con recogerme el orfanato y darme un empleo para que yo pueda darme el lujo de la escuela —externó el menor, notando entonces que el azabache lo miraba con sorpresa._

_Y Naruto se sintió como payaso de circo._

_¡Rayos! ¿Qué pensaba al haberse ido así como así? No había logrado nada más que complicar las cosas. Seguramente cuando volviera, Papi Orochi le recibiría con una cuenta millonaria en lugar de los brazos abiertos._

— _Genial. Por su cara me doy cuenta que De-verdad-de-verdad es mucho dinero. Joder… necesitaré un empleo extra —masculló frustrado—… Bien. ¡Ah! Y sobre lo de hace rato, gracias por ayudarme, pero no se preocupe, no me debe nada. Es más, olvide que me conoce, será lo mejor._

_Naruto se levantó del sofá, dejando de lado la cálida cobija que llevaba, molestándose al ver que el azabache seguía contemplándole exactamente igual, como si fuera un alienígena o algo peor. Conteniendo su nueva mueca de enfado, hizo una pobre reverencia y cruzó la estancia rumbo a la puerta. Sin embargo, ni siquiera había alcanzado el pomo cuando un repentino tirón de su brazo lo hizo retroceder, y la sorpresa se apoderó de su ser al ver que Itachi lo condujo a base de jalones hacia una de las habitaciones de aquél departamento, arrojándolo de lleno en la cama. Por segunda vez en la noche, miles de ideas escabrosas asaltaron la mente de Naruto, atrayendo a su mente escenas que había presenciado en el pub y que le parecían aberrantes._

_El momento había llegado, ¡y ya no habría escapatoria posible! _

_A gatas, Naruto huyó torpe y rápidamente hacia la parte más alejada de la cama, encogiéndose y cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos, temiendo lo peor._

— _Cámbiate —ordenó el otro todavía desde (para sorpresa suya) el otro lado de la habitación._

_Naruto volteó apenas, renuente a descubrirse la cabeza (por si acaso), apreciando como una muda de ropa deportiva decente aterrizaba cerca de él. Un poco extrañado, el oji-azul se animó a mirar a Itachi, quien le sonreía de una forma levemente escalofriante para su gusto._

— _Por cierto, peque —musitó el moreno con desdén—, soy Uchiha Itachi, y desde hoy, también seré tu abogado. Te quedarás aquí hasta que encontremos un lugar donde puedas ir… Naru-chan._

_A Naruto las manos le temblaban ligeramente, tratando por todos los medios de no derramar las bebidas que servía en esos momentos. Pero es que los gritos que llegaban a la cocina desde la estancia del departamento no le ayudaban mucho que digamos._

_Ese día, Itachi había pedido consulta a sus amigos sobre su particular caso. Para su sorpresa, el Uchiha había resultado ser el cabecilla de un prestigioso bufet de abogados, pese a ser uno de los integrantes más jóvenes y que aún no terminaba la carrera de leyes._

_La pregunta del moreno había causado una pequeña revolución en su grupo de amigos. Aunque apenas le conocían, todos le habían mostrado apoyo ante su situación, todos excepto…_

— _Vamos, Dei-chan, no te pongas así._

_Naruto llegó a la estancia con una charola en sus manos y una gota resbaló por su frente al ver que Itachi sobaba un enorme chichón en su cabeza mientras cascaditas caían por sus ojos, ante las risas de Kisame, Tobi y Konan. Repentinamente, la brillante mirada de un rubio de largos cabellos se posó en él, sacándole una sonrisa nerviosa y haciéndolo sudar frío._

_Sí, ése era Deidara, la pareja de Itachi, quien prácticamente le había declarado la guerra desde que se le ocurrió atender la puerta del departamento vistiendo la ropa deportiva que el Uchiha le había dado. Según Deidara, Naruto era el sospechoso-culpable de que su novio no hubiera llegado aquella noche al hospital._

— _De verdad, Deidara, no te pongas así. Ya sabías que Itachi es… Itachi —Konan miraba divertida el curioso encuentro de miradas al que era sometido Naruto, así que amablemente se ofreció a ayudar al pequeño a servir las bebidas, quien temiendo por su vida, no había hecho amago alguno de entrar a la habitación—. Además, Itachi no ha tocado un solo pelo a Naru-chan, es un profesional, y él ante todo es su cliente, ¿no?_

— _Es verdad, Dei —lloriqueaba el moreno a los pies de su novio—. Lo juro, pero, por lo que más quieras, ¡el celibato no, por favor! —suplicó, haciendo reír al mismo Naruto, que empezaba a relajarse._

— _Si tantas ganas tienes, gana el caso a la serpiente esa y consigue al niño un lugar donde vivir —sentenció el rubio, cruzado de brazos._

— _¿Es verdad que lo tiene a celibato? —Susurró Tobi a Kisame— Porque no creo que esa sea una buena idea._

— _¿Cómo crees? —Kisame se partió de la risa al querer imaginar esa situación en aquél par de pervertidos—. Usaran cualquier otro sitio menos el departamento, y seguro que eso es lo que le tiene furioso. Querrá que lo saque de aquí primero… o eso supongo —bromeó._

_Itachi removía sus cabellos con frustración mientras repasaba de nuevo las notas que tenía del caso de Naruto._

_Se la estaban poniendo difícil, Orochimaru tenía contactos importantes, y francamente no esperaba menos después de haberle arrebatado la minita de oro. Después de tres meses, el pub La Fruta Prohibida pasaba una mala racha, nada que lo llevara a la quiebra, pero obviamente muchos clientes habían desertado al ver que la atracción principal había desaparecido de un día para otro._

_El azabache botó los papeles, dispersándolos por el piso de la estancia, suspirando pesadamente poco después. Se tiró al piso unos instantes, sumiéndose en sus ideas. Tenía dos grandes motivos para no perder el caso. El primero, Uchiha Itachi no perdía un solo caso, ni uno. Por otro lado, Naruto era un capricho que quería cumplirse. El rubio era una persona muy particular, y se había ganado el cariño de todos desde la primera visita. Incluso Deidara había tenido un par de consideraciones con él, aunque las disfrazara argumentando acciones altruistas o cosas como esa._

_Un respingo involuntario sacudió al azabache al sentir algo frío posarse repentinamente en su mejilla izquierda, relajándose enseguida al ver que se trataba de Naruto, quien le colocaba una bolsa de hielo sobre el golpe que cargaba, fruto de su más reciente visita a Orochimaru apenas un par de horas atrás. Decidió ayudarlo a sujetar la bolsa, permitiendo que el chiquillo pasara a intentar desinfectarle un pequeño corte en la ceja que, a decir verdad, ni siquiera le molestaba._

_En momentos como ése, la compañía del pequeño le resultaba relajante…_

— «¡Muuu~, muuu~! ¡Ding, ding, ding! ¡Muuu~…!»_ —El timbre de su móvil mugió en señal de llamada entrante._

— _¿Uchiha Itachi, diga? —Habló al auricular— ¡Ah, Kisame! ¿Qué necesitas tiburoncín?_

— ¡Itachi, tengo una buena noticia para Naru-chan! Creo que encontré una posible opción para que no tenga que volver con la serpiente ésa _—exclamó con emoción el aludido desde el otro lado de la línea._

— _¡De verdad! Dime de qué se trata, cual es la coartada —Itachi sonrió. Emocionado de pensar que había una posible solución a su caso, se levantó del piso y, ante sorpresa del rubio, colocó el altavoz para que ambos pudieran escuchar._

— Pues verás, fui a la biblioteca, pues desde que pasas más tiempo en casa revisando el caso he tenido que buscar como aprobar las clases solo, ¿sabes? _—Reprochó dolido, provocando una carcajada por parte de Itachi y que una gota resbalara por la frente de Naruto—. _Bueno, bueno. Ahí, encontré un enorme libro empolvado.

—… _Kisame, es una biblioteca ¿Recuerdas? ¿Qué de sorprendente hay en que tenga libros?_

— Hn, tienes razón… Pero éste hacía mención de un par de artículos muy interesantes_ —El carraspeo de Itachi bastó para que Kisame fuera al grano—. _Verás, Naru-chan es menor de edad, así que de ninguna manera puede quedar sin tutor. Tú solo tienes la patria protestad temporal por haber denunciado el caso de maltrato y explotación de menores, y por ser su consejero legal. Si pierdes por falta de pruebas, él regresa con la serpiente, y aunque pensáramos en la inexistente posibilidad de que pudieras ganar, Naru-chan sería enviado a un orfanato, ¿me equivoco?

— _¿El artículo dice algo que no sepa? —Itachi empezaba a sonar molesto. El conocía mejor que nadie la situación legal en la que se encontraban, y por algún motivo, ninguna de las dos conclusiones le hacía la más mínima gracia._

— Hey, no te sulfures, todos queremos a Naru-chan. Verás, la opción que menciona dicta que si Naru-chan se casara, su pareja obtendría la patria protestad de forma indirecta, y aunque perdiéramos el caso, él no tendría que regresar con Orochimaru, y como ahora tú eres su tutor provisional, aunque sea menor de edad, puede casarse con tu consentimiento. ¿Qué opinas?

— _¿Casarme? —Susurró Naruto, pasando desapercibido por Kisame. El oji-azul miraba el móvil sorprendido y totalmente sonrojado._

— _¿Casarlo? —Repitió el moreno, no menos descolocado— ¡Es una locura! ¡¿Con quién se supone que vamos a casarlo?! ¡¿Con el primer pelagatos que lea la convocatoria en el diario?! —vociferó, incrementando su enfado._

— ¡Oh, vamos! Naru-chan es muy atractivo, créeme, propuestas no le faltarán. Además…, mira, si tanto te preocupa ¿Por qué no te casas tú con él? Podrían seguir como hasta ahora y divorciarse en cuanto él cumpla la mayoría de edad. Eso bastaría para que no lo envíen de vuelta. Es más, ahora que lo pienso mejor, un contrato de compromiso bastaría ¿no? Claro, siempre y cuando realicen la boda en la fecha que marca dicho contrato, de lo contrario sería penado por la ley. Solo tendrían que firmar uno antes del juicio.

_Itachi y Naruto enmudecieron. Todavía perplejos, se miraron por unos segundos e inevitablemente un gran sonrojo les cubrió el rostro al pensar en la posibilidad del matrimonio, girando la mirada al instante en direcciones contrarias._

— _Kisame —logró articular el Uchiha—, creo que estás olvidando un importantísimo detalle… ¿Recuerdas a Dei?_

— ¿Dei?… ¡Ah, sí, Deidara! ¡Cómo no lo pensé primero! Lo siento, es solo que no pude evitar pensar en Naru-chan, le hemos tomado mucho cariño. Hasta llegué a pensar que al enterarte, no dejarías que otro lo desposara ¡Ja, ja, ja…! Deidara me matará si se entera que dije eso. Haz de cuenta que no me oíste y, por lo que más quieras, no le digas a Dei o es capaz de dejarme sin descendencia…«CLIC».

… …

_Al otro lado de la línea, fuera de la biblioteca central, Kisame cerraba la tapa de su móvil con un aura depresiva rodeándole._

— _No pensé que fuera tan descabellado —mencionó con cascaditas cayendo por sus ojos—. Si sólo Deidara no fuera tan celoso._

— _¡¿Qué soy qué?!_

_Kisame se paralizó al instante, y giró lentamente con el terror marcado en su rostro al ver que, tras él y de pie al inicio de las jardineras, Deidara le miraba con unas feroces llamas emanando de su cuerpo._

… …

_Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Itachi, el Uchiha y Naruto seguían hechos piedra, mirando el móvil en la mesita de centro como si fuera un objeto único en el mundo._

— _Itachi-san —susurró al fin el menor, captando la atención del aludido y provocando que un tono extra de rojo se sumara a su rostro cuando éste le miró—… No es opción. Lo que ha hecho hasta ahora por mí es más que suficiente, yo… ya estoy suficientemente agradecido. Esperaré el juicio… Gracias —concluyó con una reverencia, saliendo como poseso de la estancia._

_Un portazo al fondo del departamento le dijo al moreno que él pequeño se había encerrado en su habitación._

_Itachi estaba pasmado, y las palabras de Kisame no paraban de sonar en su cabeza como disco rayado. «Si tanto te preocupa…» «Hasta llegué a pensar que no dejarías que otro lo desposara…». ¡Y para colmo Naruto las había escuchado! Qué embarazoso. El azabache se tiró de los cabellos totalmente enojado._

_Kisame era hombre muerto, si Deidara no lo mataba, él sí que lo haría. ¡No había duda! Pero primero… Se levantó sin perder tiempo, tenía que dejar las cosas en claro con el peque. Dudó unos segundos frente a su puerta, pensando en lo que diría para salvaguardar su honor, hasta que finalmente entró sin siquiera tocar._

— _Naru-chan, sobre lo que dijo Kisame… —Itachi enmudeció al ver como un sorprendido Naruto cerraba su mochila escolar en la cama— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, tratando de controlar el tono de su voz._

— _Me voy —admitió el oji-azul sin tapujos, confirmando sus sospechas—. Ya basta. ¡No más problemas! Quedarme más tiempo es un abuso. Esperaré el juicio, y lo que venga después estará bien._

_La rabia comenzó a carcomer a Itachi al ver al producto de su esfuerzo rendirse tan fácilmente. Ese rubito sexi frente a él definitivamente no era el Naru-chan por el que había luchado sin descanso._

— _No sabes el esfuerzo que hemos hecho para que estés bien._

— _¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Hasta Deidara-san me ha tenido paciencia!... Ya no quiero causar más problemas. Da igual si me quedo aquí o allá. ¿Qué no ve que esté donde esté, no tengo opciones? Ahora… déjeme salir por favor._

_Un claro forcejeó surgió cuando Naruto intentara salir, mientras Itachi le impedía llegar a la puerta con éxito, cosa que le estaba costando algo de trabajo pues la complexión del rubio lo hacía algo escurridizo. Finalmente, tras una rápida finta por parte de Naruto, logró pasarlo._

_Fue solo cuestión de segundos, pero era su última oportunidad. Itachi alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo, jalándolo de vuelta con fuerza, cayendo con él a causa de la brusquedad de su desesperada maniobra, haciendo que la mochila rodara varios metros más atrás._

— _No te vayas —exclamó al apresarlo bajo él, aferrándole por ambas muñecas. Itachi miró que Naruto estaba claramente sorprendido ante su súplica—. Espera el juicio… pero no te vayas._

— _I-Itachi-san, yo… no puedo. No puedo quedarme —contestó en susurros. La cercanía del otro lo ponía nervioso, así que giró el rostro a un lado—. Deje que me vaya… no quiero seguir así._

— _¿Así, cómo? —extasiado, Itachi contempló la magnífica vista que tenía a escasos centímetros. El que Naruto hubiera girado el rostro solo había hecho que la tostada piel de su cuello hubiera quedado a su merced, provocando el aumento de su temperatura sin siquiera habérselo propuesto._

_Un suspiro ahogado escapó de los labios del desprevenido oji-azul, sorprendido al percibir una inesperada sensación en su cuello, lentamente recorrido por los labios de Itachi. Paralizado, Naruto sintió su piel ser mordida con suavidad, sensación que empezó a descender con una duda tremenda y una lentitud tormentosa hacia su clavícula._

— _No… ¡No siga! —Suplicó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza— Esto… esto no está bien._

— _Te gusto ¿No es así? —Arguyó el moreno sin apartarse, provocando que el pequeño cuerpo bajo él se tensara al instante, gesto que lo motivó a seguir hablando—. Me doy cuenta de cómo me miras… ¿Crees que olvido aquella noche? Ese día, en el pub, bailaste solo para mí… —soltando una de sus manos para tomarle por las mejillas, Itachi obligó a Naruto a volver el rostro, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver el enorme rubor de vergüenza que lo cubría. _

_Naruto entreabrió los labios, intentando decir algo en su defensa. Una excusa, una mentira… ¡Lo que fuera!_

— _Eso… eso no es… —no alcanzó a terminar. Estaba perdido. Tanto tiempo tratando de controlarse, de disimular sus sonrojos, para acabar así. Itachi le había besado suavemente, roce que acababa de convertirse en su perdición. _

_Naruto cerró los ojos al sentir esos labios acariciando los suyos, dejándose llevar, dejando que Itachi entrara y descubriera cada rincón de su cavidad… Estaba respondiendo. _

_Al fin libre de agarres, Naruto pasó las manos por el cuello de Itachi, abrazándose a él mientras el azabache comenzaba a repartir caricias por su cuerpo, aflojando las prendas que sentía le estorbaban mientras continuaban besándose, aumentando la intensidad de sus acciones con rapidez, perdiéndose en un beso pasional y arrebatador, separándose solo por instantes para poder jadear y continuar, dejando fluir al fin lo que habían deseado desde que se conocieron._

— _Ejem, ejem…_

_Se paralizaron al instante, separándose bruscamente para mirar la puerta de la habitación, esperando lo peor. Ahí, de pie y balanceando en la mano la llave que pendía de su colgante, Deidara los miraba con una clara mezcla de rabia y dolor._

— _No, por mí no paren, solo… te dejo tu llave, Itachi. No la necesitaré más —Deidara habló con dificultad y sumamente rápido. Sin esperar a nadie, la dejó caer y salió velozmente del lugar, dejando oír al final un ruido que obvió que había abandonado el departamento._

— _Ve tras él —murmuró Naruto, pasándose una mano rápidamente por la mejilla, borrando la lágrima que había resbalado por ella antes que alguien pudiera notarlo. Todavía respiraba agitado, pero eso no le impedía ver que Itachi continuaba mirando la puerta, absorto en sus pensamientos. ¡¿Qué esperaba para marcharse?!—. Esto no debió pasar. Aún puedes arreglar las cosas con él… ¡Síguelo!_

_Itachi volteó hacia él, levemente sonrojado, y la penetrante mirada de esos ojos azabaches provocó serios efectos sobre su persona. Esa mirada, la que antes lo derritió muchas veces, aquella que desestabilizaba su respiración y que había elevado en más de una ocasión la velocidad de sus latidos…_

— _Hagamos ese contrato… hagámoslo antes del juicio._

_Naruto continuó mirándolo sin reaccionar. ¿Por qué Itachi no se marchaba?… Entonces sus orbes azules se abrieron de más, sorprendido ante tan descabellada idea. ¿Se quedaría? ¿Itachi se quedaría y… renunciaría a todo? ¿Por él? Con la vaga sensación de que le faltaba el aire, Naruto se estremeció cuando Itachi volvió a acercársele. El moreno lo empujó suavemente, recostándolo de nuevo, buscando sus labios y arrancándole un suspiro de placer que ya no pudo, ni se esforzó por contener._

_Ese día, su mente le jugó de la manera más vil que jamás pensó._

_Pese a lo satisfactorio y placentero que resultó, pese a la plenitud que lo invadió, sin importar el número de veces que se perdieron el uno en el otro, Naruto jamás dejó de preguntarse: «¿Por qué así?». _

_Tardaría mucho en perdonarse lo bajo que había caído, rogando porque el amor que lo había cegado, si es que eso había sido, fuera suficiente para expiar sus pecados._

_Tiempo después, Naruto esperaba tranquilo en una de las bancas del parque cuando un grito en las cercanías captó su atención. Volteó a ver como Kisame, Konan y Tobi se acercaban velozmente a él._

— _Lo sentimos, Naru-chan, no lo encontramos —se disculpó Tobi junto a los otros— ¡Ah! Pero te hemos traído un helado como consolación._

— _Gracias_, _Tobi-san, sabe que no es necesario —respondió, dedicando una sonrisa zorruna a los presentes._

— _¡_Kawaiiiii_! —exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras abrazaban posesivamente al pequeño, amenazando con asfixiarlo._

— _Naru-chan, ¿Por qué no nos dejas el _Obento _que hiciste? Se lo daremos a Itachi en cuanto lo veamos ¿Te parece? —Tobi sonreía ampliamente, observando fijamente el paquete envuelto que Naruto llevaba en manos._

— _Tobi, deja de babear, ¡das asco! —se quejó Konan, retrocediendo un par de pasos._

— _¡No es justo que solo Itachi coma las delicias que Naru-chan cocina! —Gritó el azabache peli-corto ante sorpresa de los tres mientras cascaditas caían de sus ojos—. Además, ellos están comprometidos ¿no? El va a probar su comida por siempre, en cambio nosotros… ¡_Itai!

_Tobi cayó inconsciente al piso con una columna de humo levantándose desde el gran chichón en su cabeza, cortesía de Kisame._

— _Bueno, es verdad que a todos nos tomó por sorpresa que de verdad hicieran el Contrato de compromiso._

— _Pero fue lo mejor, así lo hicieran un día antes. Después de todo, al final Itachi perdió el caso la semana pasada —agregó Konan, suspirando de alivio—. Y como vemos que Itachi te hace feliz, no hay objeción alguna. Tienen cuatro meses de plazo para la boda, ¿por qué no usan las vacaciones de fin de semestre para planearlo todo con calma? —finalizó emocionada._

— _No sé. Aún no lo hemos hablado —explicó con ligereza el oji-azul—. Itachi ha estado deprimido desde el juicio. Ni siquiera ha comido bien. Hoy salí temprano de la escuela, por eso pude traerle algo de almorzar —confesó con un deje de preocupación._

— _Vaya, de verdad me sorprenden —Kisame sonreía de forma cómplice—. Hace casi un año, cuando te conocimos, jamás pensamos que terminarían así. Casi un año juntos, nueve de ellos en pareja y ahora con un contrato pre-matrimonial firmado. Y yo que pensé que el pervertido de Itachi sería libre toda su vida. ¡Por dios, ni siquiera Deidara logró algo similar! —concluyó con una sonora carcajada._

— _¡Debe ser amor~! —canturrearon a coro Konan y Kisame, con chispitas en los ojos, haciendo que una gota resbalara por la frente de Naruto ante el show._

— _Por cierto, hablando de Deidara-chan, ¿Ya les dije que llegó ayer? —Comentó Tobi sorpresivamente, recuperado del golpe anterior— Esos nueve meses en Japón pasaron rápido, ¿no? ¿Me pregunto cuánto tiempo se quedará?_

_Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar, siendo interrumpido abruptamente cuando Tobi cayó inconsciente de nuevo, ahora por un certero golpe por parte de Konan._

— _Bueno, más vale que espere a Itachi en casa. Se llevará una sorpresa al verme ahí tan temprano —se disculpó el blondo—. Si lo ven, díganle que vine a verlo, ¿sí? —agregó, despidiéndose felizmente de sus "curiosos" amigos para emprender el camino de vuelta._

_Naruto pasó del transporte público y decidió caminar al departamento, que al fin y al cabo tampoco estaba lejos. Necesitaba pensar y despejarse, lo que acababa de escuchar le había atraído muchos recuerdos del pasado. _

_Pese a que Itachi nunca lo mencionaba, Naruto creía que él tampoco olvidaba lo crueles que fueron. Por eso, Naruto no estaría en paz hasta que Deidara lo perdonara. Pero sabía eso sería terminantemente imposible. Se lo planteara como se lo planteara, le habían hecho algo horrible._

_Ya caminaba a solo unas calles de su destino cuando algo llamó su atención: un par de personas discutían en las cercanías, desviando la ruta de Naruto hacia la acera que rodeaba el frondoso parquecito local. Se acercó sin cuidado, deteniéndose a solo unos metros de ellos, mirando sin perder detalle e incluso escuchando con total claridad sin que ninguno pareciera reparar en su presencia._

— _¡¿Por qué, por qué tuviste que hacerlo?! —Reprochaba Deidara entre llantos, aferrando con fuerza la chaqueta de Itachi frente a él—. Yo te amaba ¿sabías? Y ahora me entero de… esto —enfatizó con ademanes, como si le hubiera costado mencionar a que se refería—. ¿Es que realmente nunca fui nada para ti?_

_Deidara miró el rostro de Itachi, quien se mantenía con el ceño fruncido, sin mirarle a los ojos… sin hablarle._

— _¡¿Por qué no contestas?! —Exigió aún más molesto que antes— ¡Merezco por lo menos una respuesta!_

_Sí, Itachi también creía que la merecía. Por eso, cuando Deidara levantó la mano derecha, dispuesto a soltarle un bofetón, el moreno se limitó a cerrar los ojos, esperando que doliera… sin embargo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al haber sentido algo diferente a su expectativa._

_Naruto permaneció quieto cuando Deidara besó a Itachi, pese a que su interior fuese una enorme tempestad, se quedó quieto. Esperó… esperó… con la tormenta creciendo conforme lo segundos pasaban, segundos eternos para él, haciéndole creer que de verdad serían interminables. Hasta que al fin, la respuesta llegó… Itachi le correspondió._

_El sonido que hizo el obento al caer al piso fue lo que los sacó a los tres de aquél trance. Naruto miró sus manos vacías. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando lo había dejado caer, él hubiera preferido no ser descubierto. Pero ahora, Itachi lo miraba asustado, y Deidara había empezado a sollozar de nuevo, incapaz de sostener la mirada._

_Si, él sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del otro rubio: Humillación, frente a los demás y, peor aún, contigo mismo._

— _¡Naruto! —lo llamó el Uchiha. El oji-azul incluso alcanzó a oír el llamado de Deidara hacia Itachi, quién pese a ello continuó llamándolo tras él — ¡Naruto, detente!_

_Tras él… _

_Solo se le ocurrió correr, huyendo como lo había hecho Deidara en el pasado. Quizás ahora podían estar a mano. Ya no quería ser disculpado. Simplemente corrió como hacía tanto no lo hacía, haciendo oídos sordos a los llamados de Itachi. Y es que no quería excusas, no quería mentiras… no quería estar ahí._

_La frescura del agua que escurría por su rostro aliviaba tremendamente el ardor que le escocía los ojos, disminuyendo notablemente el rojizo que se marcaba en ellos, consecuencia del desvelo y el llanto. Había pasado la semana entera sin conciliar el sueño, así que nada mejor que una buena ducha para reaccionar. Salió al cabo de un rato, vestido y con una toalla en los hombros._

— _¿Listo, Naruto-kun? —preguntó una femenina y dulce vocecita frente a él, perteneciente a una adolescente de su misma edad, poseedora largos cabellos oscuros con tendencias azules y ojos cuyos irises amenazaban con ser totalmente blancos._

_Hinata era su mejor amiga. Compartían la misma clase desde secundaria, aunque se hubieran conocido mejor hasta un poco después. Pese a que no lo creyeron al principio, habían congeniado muy bien y fácilmente se habían hecho confidentes. Hinata se había alegrado mucho cuando se enteró de que 'alguien' lo había sacado de las garras de su tutor anterior, y se había mostrado igualmente feliz cuando le confesó que había empezado a compartir algo más con Itachi. _

_Incluso ahora, su amiga le mostraba su apoyo incondicional._

— _Toma —exclamó la chica al ponerle su mochila en manos—. Todas tus cosas están dentro, junto a la reservación del hotel._

— _Gracias, Hina-chan. Siento haberte causado tantas molestias —Naruto intentó sonreír, logrando solo un leve gesto apagado—. ¿Estás segura de esto? Es un viaje caro._

— _Pero sí ya te dije que me lo gané por sorteo, Naruto —repitió ella con una sonrisa—. Sin embargo, como yo si he ido a la escuela, tengo bastante tarea que entregar el lunes. Despreocupa y anda, disfrútalo por mí, ya verás como olvidarás todo en ese lugar, aunque sea sólo por éste fin de semana._

— _Quizás —susurró el blondo, sujetando los pasajes de ida y vuelta que la chica colocaba en sus manos._

— _Lo harás —aseguró ella, apretando sus manos fuertemente entre las suyas—… Además, recuerda lo que me prometiste… El fue a la escuela todos los días. Sin duda te está buscando, y si me dejas confesar algo, se veía sinceramente preocupado. Me prometiste hablar con él cuando vuelvas —le recordó, y Naruto hizo un puchero cabizbajo—. Está bien hablar, incluso si al final le dieras una segunda oportunidad, lo importante es que tú estés bien, ¿vale?_

_El oji-azul asintió, y la chica lo abrazó con calidez por un momento antes que un exclamo de sorpresa escapara de sus labios al recordar algo._

— _¡Ah, Naruto-kun! Vi sin querer que ya no tienes más de esas pastillas que sueles tomar. ¿Estarás bien sin ellas?_

— Hai_, no voy a morirme por unos días, pero gracias, Hina-chan —respondió, agradecido ante la preocupación de la joven—. Prometo olvidar todo en Las Vegas, te veo el domingo por la tarde, y… espero que ¡Por fin! hagas algo respecto a Neji —exclamó ante la sorpresa de ella—. Por favor, repetiste como mil veces la fecha en la que él vendría, ¿crees que no me daría cuenta de la verdadera razón del porque no te importa ir a Las Vegas? —finalizó, sonsacándole un sonrojo a su amiga y provocando que ambos sonrieran más animadamente._

Continuará…

Fin del capítulo I


	2. CAPITULO II: Huyendo juntos (Parte 1)

∞ **LA MARCHA FUNEBRE AL ALTAR ∞**

®_ Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi-sensei y a sus respectivas autoras, Airam-chan y su nee-chan, yo solo soy una fan enamorada que quiso publicarlo de nuevo para que pudieran disfrutarlo.  
_

**Capítulo 2**: Tras su pequeño incidente al llegar a Las Vegas, Sasuke vuelve a sumirse en su guía de estudios rogando porque Kiba y Shino terminen pronto sus apuestas. ¿Después de todo, cuántas probabilidades había de que se volviera a topar con ese turista rubio, grosero y despistado? Seguramente las mismas de que un rayo cayese dos veces en el mismo sitio.

… Casi ninguna.

Apuestas de casino, bailes sexis y… ¿píldoras anticonceptivas?

CAPITULO II: Huyendo juntos; Fuga de la realidad (Parte 1).

**N**aruto miraba al frente con duda pero después de un rato se decidió a entrar. Cerró celosamente y se acurrucó en el asiento de esa solitaria caseta de teléfono, al fondo de aquél callejón al que había ido a dar. Tomó el auricular, introduciendo saldo para hacer una llamada, y marcó.

— _¡Prrrrrr!... ¡Prr! _—colgó casi de inmediato y se abrazó con fuerza en un acto inconsciente.

Pasados unos minutos, tomó el auricular y marcó nuevamente. Escuchó el timbre al otro lado de la línea… y volvió a colgar. No, no quería hacerlo. ¿Quién era él para volver a interferir entre ellos? No lo haría otra vez.

…Y sin embargo los recuerdos no paraban:

— _¿Estás seguro de dejarle ir, Itachi? _

_En aquella ocasión, cuando escuchó esa conversación, Naruto se había quedado estático, desistiendo de introducir la llave en la puerta e incluso olvidando que solo había vuelto por el trabajo de matemáticas que había dejado en casa._

— _Su vuelo sale esta noche —continuó la seria voz de Kisame desde el interior del departamento— ¿Lo amas?... ¿Amas a Deidara?_

—… _Sí._

— _¿Entonces, por qué les mientes a los dos? —preguntó, aumentando el tono de sus palabras._

— _Porque… Naru-chan merece conocer la felicidad._

— _¿Aunque esa felicidad sea una mentira?... No te entiendo, realmente no te entiendo —suspiró._

— _No necesitas hacerlo._

— _Sólo… solo no los lastimes más, ¿quieres?_

Genial… Naruto aferró sus ropas bajo él con rudeza, con las palabras de Itachi todavía grabadas en su interior.

¿Por qué había tenido que encontrarse con una persona tan parecida a él? Realmente se había esforzado por evitar al Itachi real como para que, de buenas a primeras, este sujeto en la calle lo dejara en semejante estado. Se suponía que ya había tenido suficiente en casa de Hinata. Menos mal y ella no veía que estaba desperdiciando su viernes en semejante tontería.

Naruto marcó de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue un número distinto.

— _¿Hola?… ¿Diga? _—contestó una familiar y masculina voz al otro lado. Naruto abrió los labios, intentando decir algo, pero aún dudaba como hacerlo. Esto… esto no estaba mal, ¿verdad? —. _¿Con quién desea hablar?_

— Soy yo… Kisame —susurró por fin al auricular.

— _¡Naru_-chaaaaaaaaaan_!_ —Gritó emocionado su amigo, sacándole una leve sonrisa— _¿Dónde te has metido? Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Tobi y Konan casi matan a Itachi cuando vieron a…, bueno, no importa. Dime dónde estás, ¿quieres que vayamos por ti?, ¿Estas comiendo bien?, ¿cómo va tu salud?_

Naruto escuchaba detenidamente, y pese a la alegría que le transmitía su amigo, no podía borrar el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

Aunque lo suponía… quería saberlo.

— Están juntos ¿no? —soltó sin poder contenerse más. El silencio tras la línea lo hizo esbozar otra débil sonrisa, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas—. Está bien… así debía ser… Deidara-san, él… ¿está mejor? —susurró con dificultad.

— _Sí, él está bien_ —habló Kisame con seriedad—. _¿Naru-_chan_, dónde estás? ¿Qué te parece si platicamos un rato, eh?_

— No —respondió con rapidez—. Iré… pero no hoy.

Nuevamente el silencio escoció en la línea. Era obvio que Kisame esperaba más respuestas, pero con saberlas era suficiente para Naruto. El sabía a la perfección que Itachi y él no irían bien. No en balde había visto por tres meses la relación que llevara antes. Se amaban, por eso se había callado, pese a que Itachi le gustaba enormemente desde que le conoció, pese a que —al convertirse en su salvador— había llegado a quererlo y a desear su cariño.

¿Por qué diantres se había quedado ese día? Debió insistir en huir, así no se habría lastimado pensando que lograría ocupar el espacio que Deidara había dejado en su corazón.

También suponía que Itachi había querido corresponderle, lo intentó al grado de hacer que Deidara lo odiara. A Naruto le constaba que él realmente quiso olvidar. Que ilusos fueron. Quizás Itachi pudo mentir con sus actos y sus palabras, pero nunca con el corazón… y eso lo confirmó al verlo responder una simple muestra de afecto con aquella dulzura. Por eso, esta vez no sería él quien los obligara a separarse. Esta vez sí logró huir, esperando que ellos tuvieran el valor para empezar de nuevo.

— _Naru-_chan —llamó de nuevo Kisame, sacándolo de sus adentros— _Los tres juegan con fuego, es lógico que alguien se queme ¿no lo crees?... De hecho, los tres se están lastimando. Haz algo por favor._

— El lunes cortaré raíces… ¿está bien así, no? —habló con decisión, ahora solo faltaba convencerse a sí mismo de cómo lo haría.

— _Bien. Si ya tomaste una decisión, la respetaremos. Mientras procura no agobiarte demasiado con ella… Trata de avanzar, ¿sí?_

— _Hai _—exclamó, tratando de sonreír un poco más.

Naruto colgó, tomando aire antes de salir de la cabina. Aunque afuera estaba muy oscuro, estaba seguro de que la ciudad apenas empezaba a despertar. Se echó la mochila al hombro y respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, despejando su mente, mentalizando que se transformaba en un duende, provocando que una sonrisa traviesa volviera a dibujarse en su rostro. Eso es, nada ni nadie le impediría disfrutar su fin de semana… ¿o sí?

¡Diantres! Realmente el destino estaba ensañándose con él.

Sin oposición alguna, Naruto levantó ambas manos por arriba de su cabeza como signo de rendición total, pues el tacto frío del metal que presionó su nuca le envió un mensaje claro de lo que debía hacer, y lo que no.

— El reloj y la mochila. ¡Rápido! —ordenó un desconocido a su espalda.

Se quitó el reloj como pudo, mismo que fue seguramente interceptado por una segunda persona tras él, pues la presión del arma no cedió. Así mismo, un jalón terminó por arrebatarle la mochila que él ya liberaba de sus hombros, provocándole un agudo dolor al haber tirado mal de uno de sus brazos; suerte y éste siguió completo y en su sitio. En realidad el alivio duró poco, pues el «Clic» que hizo el martillo del arma al ser preparada, le hizo estremecer la piel.

Joder, al parecer hasta aquí llegaría su mísera vida. Una suave risita escapó de sus labios al notar que lo último que pasaría por su cabeza al morir, era un plato de comida japonesa que Itachi le había llevado en una ocasión: Ramen. Como le hubiese encantado probarlo de nuevo… Naruto no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza, invadido por la impresión con que aquél desgarrador disparo tronó en el aire.

— ¡ALTO AHÍ! ¡POLICIA!

Abrió los ojos lentamente, observando a un tropel de gente correr a su alrededor. Parpadeó, y jaló aire pesadamente cuando sus pulmones le recordaron que debía respirar. Giró el rostro apenas. Estaba vivo, vivo y… ¿en el piso? Bueno, de que temblaba, temblaba, y el tinte carmín que halló a su lado terminó por asustarlo y sacarlo de su inoportuno estado de ensoñación.

— ¡¿Está usted bien?!

Naruto vio que la taza de café entre sus manos estaba realmente salpicada.

Qué patético. ¿Quién diría que Las Vegas no era un lugar seguro? ¿Y qué iba a saber él que se había ido a meter al callejón guarida de una de las bandas más peligrosas y buscadas de la ciudad, y que justamente esa noche tendrían redada? Ni siquiera con Orochimaru había vivido algo semejante, después de todo el pub era de alto prestigio y la seguridad era realmente decente.

— ¿Entonces, no vio el rostro de los asaltantes? —cuestionó una cansada voz desde el otro lado de un desgastado escritorio, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

— ¿Eh? —Naruto miró al frente, recapitulando como por quinta vez lo sucedido. De una forma casi milagrosa, el disparo había sido hecho por la policía, y la sangre que le había salpicado era de uno de los maleantes. Sin embargo, el prematuro disparo que le había salvado la vida, provocó que la banda tuviera tiempo de huir, y ahora era él quien se hallaba en la delegación.

— Para poder encontrar a los responsables del robo de sus pertenencias, debemos contar con una leve descripción de los mismos, señor Uzumaki —aclaró el policía que lo atendía, quien tomaba nota de los artículos que había perdido.

— Entonces… mis cosas —murmuró Naruto, captando al fin su actual situación—, mi cartera, mi reservación, mi… mi boleto de vuelta —exclamó, ya con cascaditas cayendo de sus ojos.

— Lo sentimos, pero puede quedarse con el café si quiere —dijo el oficial, tratando de levantar su ánimo, provocando que el alma de Naruto prácticamente saliera por unos segundos de su cuerpo, cosa que ni el maleante había logrado momentos atrás.

— _¡Kusooooooo!_ —gritó, andando ya fuera de la delegación, convirtiéndose en el centro de miradas curiosas.

Inmediatamente se ocultó avergonzado, resguardándose tras una enorme maceta que decoraba la lujosa fachada de un restaurante, dándose un momento para terminar lo que quedaba de su insípido café.

— Kisame, quiero un helado —sollozó. Y de repente, cayó en cuenta de algo—. ¡Ah! ¡Cambio de bolsillo! —exclamó emocionado, sacando el sencillo que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta— ¡Sí! —alzó el puño, acariciando las moneditas con demencia, provocando que fuera inevitablemente echado de su escondite por los guardias del local.

Más recuperado, no halló problema en seguir andando.

— Bien, esté es un lugar de suerte, ¿no? Si invierto lo que tengo, supongo que puedo multiplicarlo, y quizás pueda comprar algo de comer_… _—Un aura depresiva envolvió al pequeño—. Parezco un pordiosero_, ttebayo_, y es horrible —sacudió enseguida la cabeza de lado a lado y con ánimos renovados, echó a correr en busca de una casa de apuestas decente y barata.

Un inevitable bostezo emanó de Sasuke al sentir aumentar su aburrimiento. Miró de nuevo la tensión que invadía el lugar, algo de lo que él pasaba olímpicamente, pues contrario al resto de los presentes que se encontraban en aquél silencioso, pero mortífero, juego de miradas, analizando la debilidad de sus contrincantes, él había preferido sentarse en las cercanías (con libro en mano) a esperar que Kiba y Shino terminaran de barrer el sitio con su juego de póker.

Tan tranquilo como desde el comienzo, se estiraba para alcanzar su bebida frutal, cuando…

— ¡Sasuke! —Gritó su amigo castaño, enganchándose a su cuello y logrando que su bebida cayera sobre su camisa— ¡Mira, hemos ganado de nuevo! —señaló a Shino en la mesa, quien guardaba una enorme montaña de dinero en su mochila mientras un extraño brillo relucía en sus lentes.

— Bueno, ¿entonces podemos ir ya a descansar? —Preguntó resignado, secando su ropa con una servilleta—. El viaje fue largo, nos volamos las clases de hoy, y ya llevan gran parte de la tarde humillando gente en este sitio de mala muerte.

— Si fuera un casino de mejor prestigio, no podríamos ganar así —explicó Shino al llegar junto a ellos.

— Es cierto, tienen personal listo para arrebatarte tu suerte cuando ves que vas ganando —agregó Kiba al desconcertado azabache, recién iniciado en el camino de las apuestas.

— Ya veo. Entonces —habló al tiempo que daba una rápida mirada alrededor—, en este sitio si pueden aprovecharse de los que no saben jugar.

— ¡Sshh! —silenció Kiba, tapándole la boca con ambas manos, mirando las cercanías para confirmar que nadie los hubiese escuchado—. ¡Revelarás nuestro secreto! —finalizó, dedicando una sonrisa cómplice a Shino, quien le mostró el pulgar en alto, haciendo resbalar una gotita por la frente del casi asfixiado azabache.

— Bueno, ahora solo faltas tú —exclamó Shino, recuperando ese extraño brillo en sus gafas.

— ¡¿Yo?, ¿Acaso van a estafarme a mí también?! —Sasuke estaba realmente sorprendido, seguro derrocharía parte de la fortuna familiar con tremendo par de embaucadores que tenía por amigos.

— No, Sasuke. Usa ese tostado cerebro para algo que no sea la escuela, por dios —regañó Kiba al momento en que le soltaba un zape, ignorando la mirada asesina que le dedicó el azabache—. Te toca jugar y enorgullecer a mamá y papá. Es más, mira, ahí llega uno con cara de ingenuo.

Ambos morochos giraron a ver la entrada, sitio donde un pequeño rubio oji-azul miraba al interior como si esperara ser echado de un momento a otro, pero que al no ver señas de agresión, terminó por acercarse a una mesa para observar el juego con detenimiento.

— ¡Shino, sabes que hacer! —Exclamó el castaño a su compañero, quien sin dilación, recorrió disimuladamente el lugar para acercarse al chico y, tras un breve intercambio de palabras, regresar con él hasta donde esperaban los otros dos—. Hola —saludó animado— ¿Eres nuevo por aquí? Soy Kiba, él es Shino, y el nerd mala-leche es Sasuke. Un placer.

— ¿Eh? Sí, soy Naruto, el placer es mío —contestó al estrechar su mano en un saludo.

— ¡Un momento! —Se alteró Sasuke de repente, señalando fijamente al recién llegado— ¡¿No eres el _dobe_ rencoroso reparte-puñetazos?!

— ¿_Do…be_? —Repitió Naruto, todavía sorprendido de haberse topado de nuevo con esa versión malhumorada de pelo corto— ¡Ah~! Y tú, el _teme_ ciego que no se fija por dónde camina. ¡Si~!, te recuerdo.

Sintiéndose mutuamente insultados, sus miradas asesinas chocaron sin cuartel, y el lugar se llenó de chispas por doquier.

— Que pasados, parece que de verdad se odian, ¿neh, Shino?

— ¿Qué les parece canalizar el odio a un duelo de póker? —añadió el morocho al separarlos.

— ¡Bien! ¡JUGUEMOS! —gritaron al unísono el azabache y el oji-azul, ya prácticamente sentados en una mesa de apuestas y partiendo la baraja a toda velocidad, provocando que Kiba soltara una risita nerviosa ante tan escalofriante escena.

Y así, diez minutos después…

— ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Sasuke miraba en la mesa la jugada ganadora del rubio con un gesto torcido. Mientras, el blondo lanzaba moneditas al aire como gesto irrefutable de victoria.

— ¡De nuevo! —gritó el moreno, ignorando por completo la aparición de un pequeño tic en las cejas de Kiba y Shino.

Y tras varios minutos más…

— ¡Wiiiiiiiiiii!

Sasuke era envuelto por una enorme llamarada, mirando en su mano el juego de cartas que lo había llevado nuevamente a la derrota.

— De nuevo —murmuró con voz de ultratumba, provocando que Kiba y Shino negaran frenéticamente con la cabeza en un claro gesto de horror.

Quince minutos después…

Naruto nadaba feliz en un mar de moneditas, eufórico mientras unas marcadas líneas azuladas se vislumbraban en los rostros de Sasuke, Kiba y Shino, los tres todavía con su juego de cartas en sus manos… todos derrotados.

— ¡DE NUEVO! —exigieron los tres juntos.

Y así, solo un juego después…

— Fue fácil —se jactó Sasuke con una sonrisa prepotente al momento de arrojar sus cartas hacia atrás, enseguida dejándose caer totalmente agotado sobre la mesa.

Un enorme aura depresiva rodeaba el cuerpo de Naruto al ver como Shino regresaba sus adorados montones de monedas a la misma mochila de donde habían salido, arrastrando a su paso hasta los últimos centavos de su ya desnutrido monedero con forma de rana.

— Eres bueno Naruto, pero eres un novato. Nunca uses el "Todo o Nada" —reía Kiba feliz, palmeando la espalda del oji-azul y entrando en pánico al ver como su mano traspasó el cuerpo del pequeño sin siquiera haberlo tocado—. ¡FANTASMA! —gritó, ocultándose tras de Shino.

Sasuke, Shino y Kiba prácticamente se pegaron a la pared, horrorizados de ver como el alma en pena del que había sido su contrincante, salía del casino, sin ser notado por nadie más que ellos.

— Espero traiga más dinero consigo —soltó Shino con su típica seriedad mientras ponía candado a su preciada mochila, echándola a sus hombros de manera celosa.

— Pobre chico. Sasuke, fuiste malo con él ¿no crees? —Agregó Kiba, sacando un as de naipes de la manga de su amigo—. Mira que embaucarlo.

— ¡Eeeh, devuélvela! ¡No hurgues en las cosas de los demás! —gritó, tratando de recuperar la carta de manos del castaño cuando, entre el bendito forcejeo, una multitud de cartas similares a la anterior cayeron a sus pies, paralizando la escena.

— ¡EMBAUCADOR! —gritaron Shino y Kiba a coro.

— ¡Malagradecidos! ¡¿Acaso querían quedarse pobres, y regresar nadando a Japón?! —Se defendió— Porque tanta buena suerte… ¡solo puede ser obra de algún pacto diabólico!

El esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie ya estaba empezando a pasarle factura a Sasuke, quién además tenía que empujar al mar de gente mientras andaba para poder seguirle el paso a Kiba y a Shino. Al fin, después de derribar a un par de personas más al estilo "La mejor tacleada de Futbol americano", los tres lograron colarse al interior de un local.

Afortunadamente, pese a que el interior era pequeño y había bastante clientela, el sitio parecía respetar la capacidad del mismo, haciéndolo lucir más amplio y sin obstáculos al andar a través del mismo.

— ¡Parece que el espectáculo principal ya ha terminado ¿Neh, Shino?! —Observó Kiba, procurando hacerse oír por sobre la música dance del lugar—. ¡Bueno, ya no importa! ¡¿Qué mesa les gusta?!

— ¡La más alejada! —agregó Sasuke con rapidez, sin dejar de cubrir sus oídos con sus manos.

Tal como el azabache pensó, sus amigos no se opusieron en lo absoluto. En realidad les había costado mucho convencerlo de seguir paseando en lugar de volver al hotel, y tragarse el siguiente capítulo de su guía de estudios; había terminado por ceder cuando amenazaron con enviar un nuevo par de invitaciones de boda a Gaara.

— ¿Ven como aquí podemos hablar mejor? —Explicó Sasuke, satisfecho de ver que la música no llegaba igual de fuerte a esa zona del local—. Por cierto, ¿qué tipo de antro es este? Tiene un diseño de interior muy peculiar —agregó, examinando mejor el lugar.

Al estar medianamente iluminado y con largas telas vaporosas cayendo entre mesa y mesa desde el techo, que ciertamente daba algo de privacidad a cada una, Sasuke apenas si distinguía el escenario teatral que había hasta adelante, algo que consideró innecesario, pues la música era de audio, y no en vivo; de hecho le pareció tan innecesario y falto de gusto como la delgada barra metálica que unía el techo con la mesa.

Ante sorpresa del azabache, Kiba empezó a destornillarse de la risa mientras Shino se limitó a pasarle un billete al castaño, quien vitoreó con la seña de amor y paz.

— Es un Table Dance, Sasuke. ¿Se puede saber que has hecho de tu vida? —aclaró el morocho con un toque de dureza en sus palabras.

— ¡¿Me trajeron a un qué?! —Gritó Sasuke con un gran sonrojo asomando por su piel— ¡¿Están locos?! ¡A mí no me gustan estas cosas!

— Sí, Sasuke, tranquilo. Tampoco gustamos de espectáculos femeninos, así que descuida, te hemos traído a uno Homo. ¿Qué tal, eh? Te pediremos un bailecito especial para que le veas la gracia —explicó Kiba, soltando una risita totalmente pervertidilla.

— ¡Agh! ¡Ustedes son iguales a mi hermano y a mi familia! —Escandalizó el azabache—. Si llegaran a enterarse, ellos dirían que… dirían que… —se interrumpió, haciendo que el rojo de sus mejillas azotara el resto de su rostro.

— Fácil, di que era una despedida de soltero y te aseguro que llorarán de la felicidad —concluyó Kiba, restándole importancia al asunto.

— Déjalo, le quitarás el gusto si se lo planteas así —agregó Shino mientras leí la carta de bebidas del local, mostrándole a Kiba un par de sugerencias.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡¿Esto es una broma verdad?!

El grito repentino llamó la atención de los tres al frente, acto seguido, la quijada de Kiba y Sasuke fue a dar a la mesa, y una ceja de Shino se enarcó por la impresión.

— ¿Na… Naruto? —balbuceó Kiba aún sorprendido, pues Sasuke y Shino seguían sin reaccionar. De pie, en lo alto de la mesa, estaba el oji-azul, mirándoles con una cara de enorme mala-leche, cargando en la mano derecha una charola con tres bebidas mientras mantenía la izquierda en su cintura, sujetando una fusta de cuero.

— ¿Quién más? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara, o qué? —respondió enfadado.

Kiba volvió a mirar de arriba a abajo el "peculiar" atuendo del blondo, real responsable de que casi les diera un paro cardiaco. Vestía un sexy y ajustado chalequito de piel con cuello tipo smoking, ayudado con unos pantalones cortos y entalladitos que apenas le llegaban a la mitad del muslo, dejando correr solo unas llamativas mallas de rombos negros por el resto de sus piernas, calzando unas botas estilo militar y complementado por un par de muñequeras que intentaban darle un aire de etiqueta al vestuario.

— ¡Eres un taibolero! ¡Y de gays! —concluyó Sasuke ante sorpresa del resto, haciendo endurecer aún más la enfadada mirada del rubio.

— ¿Si lo soy, a ti qué? Si te molesta puedes irte ¡Ah, es más, mira! —señaló el blondo con la vista iluminada, haciendo que los tres miraran unas mesas más adelante— Esa mesa acaba de desocuparse, ¿por qué no se sientan ahí?... ¡Agh, les hablo! ¡¿No ven que la van a ocupar de nuevo, _ttebayo_?!

— Entonces ¿esta es tu mesa? —preguntó Shino, confirmando mientras cruzaba mirada con un sonriente Kiba.

— Sí. Y de todas tuvieron que elegir la más alejada. Joder, de verdad mi suerte apesta —refunfuñaba Naruto, observando cómo un par de personas ocupaba la otra mesa que él había señalado—. Mira que tener que bailar precisamente para ustedes.

— Como si alguien quisiera verte, nosotros ya nos íbamos ¿no chicos? —dirigió Sasuke a sus amigos.

— ¿Cobras por pieza o por hora? —Interrogó Kiba, feliz y recargado encima de la mesa, provocando que Sasuke cayera al estilo anime—, Shino y yo damos muy buenas propinas.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —Naruto recordó entonces el enorme monto de dinero que había perdido contra ellos, y no dudó en que sería realmente buena—. ¡Por pieza!

— Bien, entonces pedimos una —Kiba rió, volviendo a sentarse junto a Shino—, y es para él —concluyó al señalar a Sasuke, quien lo miró espantado.

— Mm… —Un leve puchero apareció en el rostro del rubio—… pues ya que —y Sasuke automáticamente quedó hecho piedra cuando esos zafiros se posaron en él.

El blondo levantó el mini-látigo que tenía en la mano, apuntando algún sitio en el techo por encima de ellos, presionando un botón oculto. Instantáneamente, una melodía en su mesa opacó las del resto. Era "Gimmie more", de Britney Spears.

Naruto respiró hondo y, soltando la barra metálica del centro, comenzó a moverse muy lentamente sobre la mesa. Se sentía completamente inseguro de lo que hacía, así que cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por el ritmo de la melodía. Hacía casi un año que no bailaba, seguramente estaría fuera de práctica, aunque claramente sentía como su cuerpo iba aumentando la sensualidad y el erotismo en cada uno de sus movimientos, atrayendo sin querer un recuerdo en particular a su mente… él de su último baile.

Naruto abrió los ojos, evitando que los recuerdos lo traicionaran, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que sus tres clientes le miraban levemente sonrojados y sin perder detalle de cuanto hacía.

Se deleitó unos momentos, clavando sus ahora peligrosos zafiros en sus espectadores, mirada que para su satisfacción, captó rápidamente la atención de sus clientes en su rostro. Relamió sus labios con descaro, esbozando una bella y seductora sonrisa, y prácticamente tuvo que ahogar una carcajada al ver como ante su acción, una sonrisa tonta afloró en los labios los tres chicos. En lugar de reír, una idea traviesa tomó el control de sus acciones: Venganza.

Nadie deja en la calle a Uzumaki Naruto y se va así como así.

El tocarlos estaba claramente prohibido, pero eso no representaba un problema. Se acercó peligrosamente a Kiba, elevando notoriamente el tono carmín de su rostro cuando sopló suave pero efectivamente en su oído, notando a su vez la leve reacción de Shino a su lado. Se desplazó hasta el morocho, donde de una forma antinaturalmente sexi y lenta, le quitó las gafas. Notó también la reacción del castaño. Lo dejaba obvio, eran pareja.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al mirar al último… A menos que fuesen un trío, ese capullo estaba solo, y a su merced.

En un contoneo, se acercó al azabache de una forma particularmente provocativa y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le arrancó un suspiro involuntario al haberle propinado una excitante, y permitida, caricia. Naruto continuó deslizando incitantemente la fusta que llevaba desde el principio, desde la nuca de Sasuke hasta la parte baja de su espalda, de su oreja a su mejilla, delineando sus labios entreabiertos en el camino mientras él mismo continuaba moviéndose candente y tortuosamente lento, tan cerca de él que sus ojos se encontraron en el camino… Descendió la vara por su pecho y abdomen, rozando peligrosa e intencionadamente la entrepierna del moreno, provocando que Sasuke cerrara los ojos en acto reflejo, totalmente rojo. Naruto aprovechó el momento para soltar un sugerente gemido al oído del azabache, haciéndolo estremecer.

El blondo retiró la vara, permitiendo que el azabache pudiese volver a abrir los ojos, pero sin dejar de apresarlos con sus azulinas e hipnóticas orbes. Regresó seductoramente a la mesa, donde —finalmente— hizo comprender a Sasuke la utilidad de aquél estorboso tubo de metal, sobre el cual se restregó al compás de la música, deslizándose jadeante hasta quedar recostado boca arriba en la mesa, cerrando la melodía al deslizar la fusta por sus labios, lamiéndola en el trayecto.

— Delicioso —susurró el oji-azul, sonriendo sin dejar de mirarle.

Sasuke quedó en Shock, ante las atónitas miradas de sus amigos. Shino llegó al grado de tener que limpiar el leve hilillo de sangre que resbaló por la nariz de Kiba, haciéndolo reaccionar y notar que aquél par no interrumpía su contacto visual, pues a Naruto se le notaba realmente satisfecho con la expresión del azabache.

— ¡Por dios, Sasuke, ¿Qué estás esperando?! —Gritó Kiba, dando una fuerte palmada en su espalda y terminando prácticamente por arrojarlo sobre la mesa—. ¡Papá y mamá te apoyan, Sasu-chan!

La vergüenza en el rostro de Sasuke no tenía precio, pues obviamente había caído sobre el rubio, pero un nuevo nivel de horror asomó en su ya totalmente enrojecido rostro al ver como Naruto abría enormemente los ojos y exclamaba un claro gesto de impresión, sonrojándose también al haber sentido personalmente el "problemita" que había provocado su baile.

— ¡NO TOCAAAAAAR! —Gritó el rubio a todo pulmón al momento de arrojar a Sasuke de vuelta con sus amigos, vaciando velozmente las bebidas de la charola justo encima de su pantalón—. ¡No tocar! ¡No tocar! ¡¿Qué no saben leer?! —reprochaba avergonzado, señalando los múltiples letreros a lo largo del lugar.

Kiba esperaba paciente y sin poder dejar de reír, custodiando la puerta de los sanitarios del lugar e ignorando los sonoros golpes del exterior que rogaban por poder entrar.

— Apúrale Sasuke, o pensaré que necesitas ayuda —dijo, mirando divertido uno de los cubículos individuales del baño masculino.

— ¡C-cállate! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de… de todo!... ¡Aaahh!... ¡Mm-mira que pedir… tremendo baile!... ¡Aahhh… te matare! —contestó agitadamente desde el interior, aumentando irregularmente el volumen de sus jadeos.

— Creo que tenías razón, Sasuke. Ese chico realmente debe tener una especie de pacto diabólico para bailar así. Mira que levantar a tu bestia interna, ni tu novio te ha hecho el milagrito —admitió el castaño entre risas— ¿Llegaste, o quieres que lo traiga?

— ¡Kusoooo!... ¡Aaah!, ¡Kuso!...

Naruto permanecía recostado bocabajo en su mesa, moviendo los pies de arriba a abajo de forma traviesa mientras bebía tranquilamente de su copa.

— Creo que me pasé —confesó divertido.

— Parece que tienes experiencia —respondió Shino impasible, sentado frente a él, chocando su copa a la del blondo antes de beber nuevamente como si de una charla normal se tratara—. ¿Tienes tiempo aquí?

— Inicié hace una hora, y para ser sincero son mis primeros clientes. Por cierto, gracias por la excelente propina, ahora si podré comer algo decente_, dattebayo _—agregó feliz, terminando de un trago el resto de su bebida, pesándole desapercibido el fugaz destello que apareció en las gafas del morocho.

— Por nada, realmente hiciste un buen trabajo —respondió pensativo—. Así que no tienes dinero… ¿De dónde eres?

— No tengo, me asaltaron al llegar. Y soy de Nueva York —confesó con unas líneas azuladas surcando su rostro—. Pero el baile se me da, y pagan muy bien en estos sitios, sin contar las propinas. Además, tengo la ventaja de que en sitios como éste no les permiten tocarte, así que creó que estaré bien y podré conseguir suficiente para volver el domingo —finalizó sonriente, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

— Te ofrezco comida, hospedaje, lo que te iban a pagar aquí y tu pasaje de vuelta, si vienes con nosotros el resto del fin de semana —soltó Shino sin rodeos, dejando boca abierta al oji-azul.

— No vendo mi cuerpo —exclamó, afilando los ojos y mirando duramente al morocho— ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

— Soportar a Sasuke —contestó el de lentes, terminando también su bebida—. En realidad solo tendrías que pasear con nosotros, pero Sasuke tiene un genio muy voluble y seguramente se enfadará por eso; pero… nos falta uno —finalizó, dejando un claro gesto de incertidumbre en su último comentario.

Pese a que el sitio estaba infestado de risas por doquier, el ambiente no era suficiente para que Sasuke apagara la enorme furia que lo azotaba desde el interior. Eran ya las tres de la mañana, hacía frío, los zapatos le apretaban, sus amigos lo traicionaban vilmente y ahora… esto.

— ¡Joder! —Gritó al fin el azabache, sacando su furia al aventar al aire su platillo, sorprendiendo a sus TRES acompañantes— ¡No voy a comer esto!

Esta vez, Kiba y Shino habían conseguido que Sasuke fuera con ellos a un parque de diversiones, sugerencia de Naruto, en celebración por tener a un nuevo integrante en el grupo. Así, tras lograr convencerlos de subir a unos cuantos juegos "tranquilos" —no sabían eran cardiópatas— y "extrañamente" indagar en sus costumbres alimenticias, Naruto cobró su primer menú alegando que moría de hambre.

— Estás avergonzándonos. ¿Sabes? El que seas extranjero no te hace ver lindo, _dattebayo_ —exclamó el rubito, encogiéndose en su silla y tratando de escapar de las risas divertidas de los peatones mientras que Kiba y Shino negaban acostumbrados; aunque estos últimos también tenían sus bocadillos intactos.

— ¡¿Y quién dijo que quiero ser lindo?! ¡Si tanto te molesta, lárgate! —Vociferó el moreno— ¡Nadie querría comer en un sitio como éste! Y, menos esto… esto… ¡es un perro, por dios! —terminó el azabache, mirando con asco aquella alargada pieza de carne envuelta por pan y cubierta con cátsup y cebollitas.

Inesperadamente para Sasuke, esta vez no fueron sus amigos sino Naruto quién estalló en risas; el blondo sujetaba su estómago mientras se retorcía en la silla, golpeando la mesa con el puño mientras los tres orientales observaban confundidos su reacción.

— ¡Esto es tan divertido, _ttebayo_! —carcajeaba al volver a enderezarse—. ¿De verdad…? ¿De verdad me creyeron? ¿Es que nunca salen? —preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa zorruna ante la mirada atónita de los otros tres— El que sea un puesto barato no quiere decir que la carne sea realmente de perro… ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Instantáneamente un aura depresiva rodeo a los tres aludidos y, para asombro de Sasuke, Shino y Kiba comenzaron a devorar su "perro caliente".

— No puedo creerlo —reprobó— ¿Tanta hambre tienen? —entonces Sasuke desvió la mirada, enfadado cuando un gruñido proveniente de su propio estómago terminó por delatarlo.

— ¿Aún te niegas a comerlo? —refirió Kiba, captando de nuevo la atención del azabache— Creo que Shino y yo pediremos otro, está realmente bueno. Espera aquí, traeremos uno también para ti.

Sasuke exhaló resignado, mirando como sus amigos se dirigían hacia el carrito expendedor, estacionado a solo unos metros de las mesas.

— Aquí tienes —Sasuke notó el platillo recién aparecido frente a él con extrañeza, mirando enseguida a Naruto, quién le sonreía ampliamente tras haberle cedido uno de sus tantos bocadillos— Siento lo de hace un momento, es solo que no pude resistirme. Ahora come, es horrible pasar hambre.

— No —respondió veloz, sorprendiendo al oji-azul—. Esperaré a que ellos lleguen, entonces buscaré algo de comer.

Naruto lo miró enfadado, preguntándose cómo alguien podía ser tan orgulloso. Pero entonces su expresión cambió, extrañado de ver como el azabache miraba interesado —y levemente sonrojado— al resto de personas, frunciendo el ceño cuando alguien engullía bocados particularmente grandes.

— ¿No… no sabes…? — murmuró de pronto el menor, sorprendido ante la descabellada idea que acababa de surcar su mente, llamando la desinteresada atención del azabache— ¿Acaso no sabes comer sin cubiertos? —intuyó, sonriendo al ver el rostro del otro crisparse en una muda mueca de enfado. Por supuesto que no admitiría que no sabía, y que tampoco le interesaba aprender.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —Exclamó un sorprendido y nuevamente enfadado Sasuke, alterado tras ver a Naruto tomar sus manos sin tacto alguno, prácticamente obligándolo a sujetar el perro caliente—. ¡No quiero comerlo! ¡No quiero! ¡Está sucio! —fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes que tuviera que cerrar la boca, esquivando una y otra vez el bocadillo, que temblaba entre sus manos y las del blondo, amenazando con deshacerse por el trato.

— Sasuke, esto es realmente vergonzoso —murmuró Naruto a lo bajo, a medias sonrojado y haciéndole notar como las personas a su alrededor los señalaban y cuchicheaban divertidas— Es solo un perro caliente… ¿Siempre eres tan infantil?

Kiba y Shino llegaron al fin, colocando un par de "perros calientes" extras en la mesa, cuando su atención fue rápidamente captada por un pequeño detalle.

— ¿Nos perdimos de algo? —preguntó Kiba, sorteando miradas a los dos en la mesa. Naruto había parado de comer, dedicándose a mirar con una amplia sonrisa como Sasuke comía con lentitud un perro caliente casi a terminar entre sus manos—. Me estoy asustando, Shino. Dime que Sasuke no está comiendo sin cubiertos.

— Deber ser obra del pacto diabólico —aportó Shino, haciendo reír al castaño.

— Quizás se lleven bien después de todo —Kiba no pudo resistir la tentación, tiró disimuladamente el pequeño tenedor plástico que el de gafas había hecho favor de conseguir.

La frialdad que lo embriagaba lo hizo temblar un poco, amenazando con finalizar su dicha.

Sasuke se acurrucó un poco más, como un vago intento por producir algo de calor. Pero la espalda había comenzado a reprocharle la incómoda postura en la que estaba. Resignado, abrió los ojos, terminando por despertar de golpe al ver el lugar completamente vacío.

— ¡Pero, qué rayos…! —exclamó, poniéndose en breve de pie, dejando caer de su espalda una cálida y contrastante chamarra en naranja y negro sin siquiera haberla notado.

¡¿Por qué estaba solo?! Hasta donde Sasuke recordaba, Kiba, Shino, y ahora también Naruto, habían hecho nuevamente de las suyas, obligándolo a entrar en una enorme pista de hielo que quedaba de camino al hotel al que se dirigían, asegurándole que solo sería por unos instantes.

Como las grandes aglomeraciones de gente no era lo suyo, él había decidido esperarlos sentado en las gradas, sitio donde al parecer se había quedado dormido.

— ¿Despertaste dormilón? —clamó una conocida voz, y Sasuke encontró al fin un rastro de vida en el lugar. Naruto se hallaba aún en la pista, sentado en la guarnición y desde donde agitaba una mano al aire para hacerse notar.

— _Dobe_, ¿dónde fue todo el mundo? —preguntó conteniendo un bostezo y todavía con enfado al momento de acercarse, sentándose junto al blondo desde el otro lado de la guarnición.

— Vaya, de verdad te dormiste luego —habló sorprendido el oji-azul, quien para su sorpresa le alcanzó una taza de café instantáneo medio llena—. Verás, a solo cinco minutos de haber llegado hubo un gran apagón en toda la zona. Mucha gente terminó por irse tras haber estado esperando por un buen rato, pero como decías estar cansado, pues no quisimos moverte. Después de un tanto, Kiba y Shino también se cansaron de esperar, así que salieron por ahí y dejaron en tu bolsa las reservaciones del hotel para que nos adelantemos, nos alcanzarán allá. ¡Ah! Y la luz volvió hace pocos minutos —finalizó el menor con una sonrisa, como si contara una gran aventura.

— Tsk. Ya verán cuando los vea, mira que dejarme abandonado a mi suerte —refunfuñó, y amagaba con llevarse la bebida a la boca cuando Naruto le quitó el vasito, bebiendo un sorbo antes de devolvérselo. Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar el café con desconfianza.

— No entiendo a que te refieres —agregó el oji-azul como si nada.

—… Se supone que vinimos juntos —continuó el moreno, optando por dejar el café de lado para frotarse las manos—, pero me han dejado botado.

— No seas tonto, Sasuke —opinó risueño el rubio, y el azabache casi juraría que un toque de ilusión iluminó esos zafiros tan peculiares; brillaban mucho—. Es obvio que ellos también necesitan sus momentos a solas.

— ¿A solas? —Repitió confundido, provocando un gesto de extrañeza en Naruto—. No veo por qué. Se supone que es un viaje de diversión para echar una… "cana al aire"—admitió, enfatizando la última frase.

— Sasuke… —Naruto lo miraba boca abierta, y hasta un poco sonrojado, cosa que empezó a incomodarlo— Sabes que tus amigos son pareja… ¿cierto? —agregó con duda, sosteniéndole la mirada en silencio— ¿No lo sabías?

En ese instante, se plantó un silencio sepulcral…

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! —Y Sasuke comenzó a reír tan escandalosa y maniáticamente que Naruto saltó a la pista del miedo— ¡Tu mente pervertida te está haciendo imaginar cosas! He estado junto a ellos desde la escuela elemental y jamás les he visto darse ni siquiera un dulce. Que sean gays, y un poco aventados, no quiere decir que forzosamente tengan que ser pareja.

Sasuke se detuvo a mirarlo, afilando la mirada al ver al blondo adentrándose en la pista.

— ¡¿Me estás prestando atención?!

— _Hai, hai_. Lo que tú digas_, ttebayo _—Naruto sonreía ampliamente, desplazándose por el hielo con una facilidad envidiable.

Ahora que Sasuke lo meditaba mejor, Kiba y Shino siempre estaban juntos… ¡Rayos! El realmente ignoraba muchas cosas en ese campo. Molesto, volvió a fijarse en el rubio en la pista.

— _Usuratonkachi_ diabólico —susurró.

El gesto de Sasuke se fue suavizando poco a poco, empezando a disfrutar de observar el pasatiempo del otro. Apreció un buen salto triple, observándolo caer con ligereza, valsar para conservar el equilibrio y empezar a girar en un solo pie, cada vez más y más rápido, levantando pequeños fragmentos de hielo a su alrededor. Era una escena muy… muy…

— ¡Ah!, ¡Naruto! —se levantó asustado, entrando a la pista con cierta dificultad. Inesperadamente, el rubio se había caído a la mitad de tanto giro, provocando que rodara varios metros por el hielo justo en dirección hacia donde él llegaba—. ¡Naruto, ¿estás bien?!

— _Hai _—susurró el oji azul, sorprendido de verlo frente a él—. Lo siento, tropecé. A veces soy un poco torpe, pero estoy bien, _teme_ —carcajeó llevando una mano tras su nuca, transmitiéndole alivio con rapidez.

— ¡Uf! Menos mal… ¡Momento! —Saltó al segundo siguiente— ¡¿A quién le dices _teme, usuratonkachi_?! —Reclamó al rubio, quién ya se había levantado y se deslizaba hacia atrás al tiempo que se despedía con la mano, mostrándole la lengua en un puchero muy particular, abandonándolo a la mitad de la pista—. ¡Ah, espera, _dobe _malagradecido!

Sasuke se levantó, desplazándose con dificultad. ¡¿Cómo diantres había hecho para llegar antes hasta ahí?! Buscaba la respuesta cuando una venita palpitó en su frente al ver a Naruto patinando en círculos a su alrededor, riendo con travesura.

— Encima te burlas —reprochó, modulando el tono de su voz para conservar su precario equilibrio. Una segunda vena se hinchó junto a la primera al ver que ahora le hacía todo tipo de caras raras y gestos graciosos—. Eres… ¡_Dobe_ y payaso! —gritó sin control, trastabillando y… resbalando.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y metió las manos. Seguro y ahora se rompería los huesos que el _usuratonkachi_ no se había roto en su caída, sin embargo no pudo evitar exclamar sorprendido cuando sintió un movimiento vertiginoso y un fuerte tirón. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, asombrado de verse en pie y siendo lentamente arrastrado hacia la orilla. Frente a él, Naruto tiraba de sus manos con firmeza, carcajeando cálidamente, como si aquello hubiera sido la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Una mueca de enfado instantáneo apareció en el rostro del azabache, bufando a un lado e ignorando su repentino sonrojo de… ¿vergüenza?

Sí, vergüenza, eso debía ser.

Por fin se alcanzaba a ver el hotel. Asomaba al final de aquella larga avenida al igual que los primeros indicios de luz en el horizonte, signo innegable de un pronto amanecer. Aunque aún caminaban iluminados gracias a las farolas del lugar.

— Joder… solo dormí una hora —refunfuñó Sasuke apagadamente, caminando unos metros más adelante que Naruto. Aunque lentamente, al ser el más alto de los dos, avanzaba más—. _Dobe,_ apúrate que ya quiero llegar.

— Mald-dición, Sa… Sasuke…, hace frí… frío, _tteba_ —contestó apenas, abrazado, titiritando y mirando con enfado el vaho que salía de su boca con cada palabra.

— Pues eso es tu culpa, ¿dónde dejaste tu chamarra? —preguntó, deteniéndose un instante para permitir que el otro lo alcanzara—. Ayer traías una… ¿café?

Naruto afiló la mirada con un poco de molestia. Tomando fuerzas, caminó hasta pasar a Sasuke de largo, dejándolo atrás con rapidez.

— _Dobe_, ignorarme está prohibido ¿Entiendes? Te pregunté algo, ¿dónde olvidaste tu chamarra? —Insistió, acelerando también el paso—. Genial. Te prestaré una al llegar, apúrale.

— ¡No! No ne-necesito tus mis…miserias. Ad-demás… la mía me g…gustaba mucho —finalizó, deteniéndose de pronto al mirar algo con atención. Una sonrisita zorruna se formó en su rostro, ignorando el gesto del moreno al descubrir lo que él miraba. Frente a ellos se alzaba una monumental y vacía explanada de piedra, en cuyo centro lucia un increíblemente largo y poco profundo estanque que se extendía hasta los pies de un monumento en roca.

Sasuke empezó a retroceder instintivamente cuando Naruto lo miró de forma macabra.

— Ni lo pienses—articuló nervioso. Aún con lo poco que se conocían, el pálido azabache podía deducir lo que el oji-azul tendría en mente— ¿Estás loco o qué?... ¡Ah, no!

Sasuke corrió por su vida, tratando de rodear el estanque al tiempo que un recuperado Naruto lo perseguía entre risas. No entendía que podía haber de divertido en tan maniática idea. Naruto estaba loco, era definitivo. Y justo eso pensaba cuando un desprevenido tirón de su mochila lo hizo retroceder.

— ¡Yuhuuú! —exclamó el rubio, mezcla de frío y emoción, al arrastrar consigo a un horrorizado Sasuke al interior del estanque.

El azabache se abstuvo de soltar una palabrota al sentir que el agua estaba obviamente helada. En lugar de eso, apretó los dientes y se mantuvo estático en el mismo sitio donde había ido a caer.

— ¡El frí-ío me quita… quitará el frío-o Sasuke! —se justificó el más joven, salpicándose a sí mismo.

— ¡Estás demente, ¿lo sabías?! ¡Nos dará una pulmonía, eso es lo que estás buscando! —gritó el moreno. Para su alivio, el agua no había pasado de sumergirlos hasta la rodilla, y él no estaba aún del todo empapado. Si se salía ahora, el frío no le calaría tanto. Sí, esa era la idea más prudente.

— ¡Sasuke!

El azabache cerró los ojos y respingó, paralizado al haber sentir algo helado descendiendo lentamente por su espalada, erizándole hasta el último cabello de su cuerpo. Se giró lentamente, despidiendo una intensa aura asesina al contemplarse empapado y ver a Naruto mofándose a pulmón abierto de su condición.

— Eres _dobe_ muerto —sentenció con voz de ultratumba.

Fue algo asombrosamente curioso. Sasuke parecía mirar en tercera persona como él echó a correr por el agua, persiguiendo a aquél peculiar rubio maniático mientras ambos se salpicaban en un inútil juego por empapar al otro. El oji-azul lo esquivaba y carcajeaba abiertamente, consiguiendo sacarle una leve risa, adentrándose más y más al estanque en lugar de haberse salido como cualquier persona cuerda habría hecho.

Sasuke reaccionó al fin, volviendo en sí al ver como aferraba a Naruto por los hombros y lo sumergía totalmente en el agua, sintiendo a flor de piel la desbordante alegría de sentirse el ganador de ese tonto e infantil juego, y disfrutando conscientemente de la sonora risa que salía de sus labios, mirando divertido la cálida sonrisa que mostraba un empapado Naruto frente a él.

— Gracias, Sasuke… ya no tengo frío —habló el pequeño al incorporarse, todavía entre risas, sacudiendo su dorada melena de un lado a otro a semejanza de un pequeño cachorro.

— Eso te enseñará a no meterte con un Uch… —La risa y las palabras de Sasuke se detuvieron de golpe, silenciado cuando Naruto posó un dedo sobre sus labios y le señaló al cielo con repentina emoción—. Guau —susurró, impresionado de ver pilares de potentes y largos chorros de agua elevarse con fuerza por todo el derredor, amenazando con atravesar el cielo, impregnándose de la luz de los primeros rayos de sol y deshaciéndose a lo alto en múltiples y pequeños destellos dorados que caían a su alrededor.

— Es realmente hermoso, ¿no crees? —opinó el rubio, sin notar que capturaba la atención del otro. Sasuke observó a Naruto cerrar los ojos, extender los brazos hacia el cielo y girar sobre sí para luego sonreír y volver a mostrar sus zafiros, disfrutando verdaderamente del espectáculo.

— Sí, realmente hermoso —susurró el azabache, sin poder apartar su mirada de esa visión, experimentando un calorcito que le abrasaba las mejillas y lo hacía consciente de lo fuerte que golpeaba un palpitar en su pecho—. ¡Ah! —Exclamó con sorpresa—. No puede ser… del _dobe _diabólico no —añadió ahogadamente, mostrando una clara expresión de horror en su recién sonrojado rostro.

Sasuke permanecía quieto en la ducha, dejando que el agua cayera libremente por su piel, con la mirada divagando en sus recuerdos. De repente parpadeó, frotando su rostro con las manos al ser consciente de lo que hacía: soñar despierto.

— Maldición… ¿acaso no puedo pensar en otra cosa? —exclamó, cesando su labor cuando su vista volvió a perderse en algún punto inespecífico—… Joder.

Cansado de su lucha interna, salió de la regadera y se secó con rapidez para volver a la habitación donde estaban hospedándose, encontrando a Kiba y Shino en la mesilla de centro, pellizcando diversos platillos con curiosidad. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar las palabras de Naruto. « ¿Sabes que son pareja?». Y es que sus amigos realmente parecían estar disfrutando de su cálido y curioso desayuno… a solas.

— ¿Y Naruto? —preguntó a sus amigos.

— Fue a la farmacia del hotel —contestó Shino mientras alcanzaba a Kiba un platillo más alejado.

— Dijo que compraría algo porque le dolía la cabeza —agregó pensativo el castaño—. Podría ser que se está resfriando. ¡Y eso me recuerda…! ¿Por qué llegaron empapados, Sasu-chan~? —canturreó con una sonrisa acusadora en el rostro.

— ¡Si se resfría será su culpa! ¡El fue el lunático que nos arrastró al estanque! —el azabache giró el rostro con enfado, molesto de haber vuelto a lo mismo que llevaba atormentándolo toda la mañana.

— No te enfades, Sasuke, era broma —Kiba estalló en risas—. De hecho, Naruto ya se tardó. ¿Por qué no vas y le avisas que han traído el desayuno? Incluso ordenamos ramen en un restaurante de comida japonesa, le escuché decir que le gusta.

— En realidad nos han dado un muy buen servicio —Shino recorrió la mesa con la vista, contemplando la gran variedad de platillos—, incluso nos han traído un pastel, mira —señaló, mostrado un pastel de dos piezas con abundante glaseado blanco y corazones de azúcar. Sasuke retrocedió horrorizado.

— Eso parece… parece…

— ¿Un pastel de bodas? —preguntaron ambos castaños al unísono.

— ¡Agh, no lo digan así! —Sasuke retrocedió un paso más mientras sus amigos negaban con un goterón resbalándoles por la frente.

— Bueno, quizás fue porque esta suite era la única habitación que les quedaba y fue pura suerte que pudiésemos reservarla. Era la cancelación de una luna de miel o algo así —explicó como si nada Kiba, ahogando una risita al ver el horror creciente de su amigo.

— Sasuke, ¿por qué no vas por Naruto? Así podremos comer todos juntos y abandonar esta horrorosa suite matrimonial lo más pronto posible —sugirió Shino, volviendo impasible a su desayuno.

Llevaba rato hurgando por los pasillos, y tomaba una cajita tras otra, devolviéndolas a los estantes cuando comprobaba que no era la indicada. De hecho, era curioso que ninguna fuera la que él solía tomar… Tras un rato de búsqueda, Naruto se quedó con una parecida entre sus manos, mirándola mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

Era fastidioso que hasta una mísera cajita de medicina le trajera tantos recuerdos.

— No me alcanza_, ttebayo _—mintió enfadado, regresándola al estante. Pero contrario a marcharse, continuó mirándola, recordando con molestia su incidente en la pista de hielo. Nunca había creído del todo el cuento de que en verdad necesitara tomarla—… _kuso._

— Realmente debe dolerte la cabeza si andas soltando maldición y media, _dobe_ —opinó una conocida voz a su espalda. Naruto giró de un salto a causa de la impresión mientras cubría el estante tras él, mirando totalmente desencajado como Sasuke le contemplaba con su eterno gesto de enfado—. ¿Y cómo qué no te alcanza? ¿Pues cuánto cuesta un simple analgésico?

Naruto miró con angustia como el moreno se acercaba al estante con intenciones de tomar la cajita que él había devuelto momentos atrás. ¡Tenía que hacer algo de inmediato!

— ¡No!... Lo que sucede es que… ¡no bajé mucho dinero_, ttebayo_! Pero mira, por allá hay unos más baratos —exclamó apurado, riendo nerviosamente al tirar del brazo del desconcertado azabache—. ¡Me llevó éste! —anunció en la caja, colocando un medicamento cualquiera que tomó al llegar ahí.

Sasuke miró con sospecha la actitud del oji-azul. Quizás Naruto no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero él llevaba rato apartado, mirando la extraña expresión con la que el rubio se la había pasado observando los estantes, haciéndolo parecer una persona totalmente distinta al divertido y peculiar chico del día anterior.

— Em… disculpe —llamó la cajera, captando no solo la atención de Naruto para mostrarle, totalmente sonrojada, la cajita en sus manos— ¿Está seguro de que lo que necesitan son píldoras anticonceptivas?

La cara de Naruto era un poema, y el tono rojizo en su rostro fue en aumento al sentir la penetrante mirada del moreno a su lado. ¡Diantres! No se había fijado.

— Pensé que tenías un resfrío, _usuratonkachi_ —habló Sasuke con sorna, mientras el rubio tragaba saliva pesadamente.

¿Ahora cómo salía de esta?

— ¡Naruto! —Llamó casi milagrosamente un tercero tras ellos al tiempo que Kiba llegaba y se le enroscaba felizmente al cuello como lapa—. ¡Mira lo que les hemos traído! —. El blondo suspiró totalmente aliviado.

— ¿Helado? —Dijo Sasuke al tomar el barquillo que Shino le ofrecía— No me gusta el dulce.

— No seas así, Sasuke, es de café especialmente amargo para ti. Tómalo como una disculpa por la broma del pastel de bodas —replicó el castaño entre pucheros, haciendo aparecer unas enormes líneas azules en el rostro del azabache al mencionar una de sus palabras tabú—. ¡Perdónanos, Sasu-chan! —lloriqueaba en los hombros del aludido mientras Shino saboreaba impasible su helado.

Una cálida carcajada llamó rápidamente la atención de los tres. Sasuke sonrió un poco al ver de regreso aquella linda expresión en el rostro de Naruto. El _dobe_ diabólico había vuelto… e inexplicablemente, sentía alivio al verlo así.

El ameno desayuno en el hotel les devolvió fuerzas y, tras que Naruto barriera con toda la comida del lugar, incluyendo el pastel (Sasuke no creyó extraño que un rubio diabólico pudiese comer un pastel diabólico entero), optaron por salir nuevamente a las inmensidades de la tranquila ciudad que era Las Vegas durante el día. Caminaron por un sinnúmero de tiendas a su paso, y Sasuke se limitó a ver junto a Shino las tonterías de aquél par, que curiosamente habían congeniado perfectamente en cuanto a carácter.

Todo parecía ir relativamente normal hasta que llegaron a un extraño edificio. Bueno, quizás una construcción pequeña con techo en cúpula y con El Rey Elvis recibiéndote personalmente con un ramo de rosas blancas, no fuese extrañó ahí.

— Sasuke, necesitamos que nos hagas un enorme favor, ¿sí? —exclamó Kiba de pronto, tapándole los ojos de manera desprevenida—. Shino, tráela.

— ¡¿Qué hacen?! —Sasuke se llevó ambas manos al rostro, tocando el pañuelo que acababan de colocarle a modo de venda— ¡¿Por qué me tapan los ojos?!

— ¡De verdad el _teme_ necesita los ojos vendados? —preguntó Naruto desde las cercanías, haciendo aflorar una venita en la frente del moreno.

— ¡¿Por qué no mejor vendan al _usuratonkachi_?! ¡Aunque cerrarle la boca parece mejor opción! —Gritó, amagando con quitar el vendaje, forcejeando con alguien que supuso debía ser Kiba—. Tsk, ¡quítala!

— Vamos, Sasuke, es solo por esta vez —suplicó Kiba frente a él, confirmando sus suposiciones—. Después de esto no volveremos a pedirte nada más y tú escogerás todo de ahora en más, ¿sí?

El azabache se quedó callado. Sus amigos estaban negociando, y no parecía una mala idea. Podría pedir volver a Japón de una buena vez… Aunque también podría quedarse un poco más. ¿Irse?... No, aún no.

— Así no podré disfrutar del lugar —se excusó Sasuke con falsa preocupación, internamente más calmado.

— Entonces escucha, huele y siente —sugirió Shino, tan impasible como siempre.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero no despotricó más. Inmediatamente de aquello, una curiosa calidez rodeó su mano y tiró de él con suavidad, llevándolo en alguna dirección. Hubiese protestado por ser soltado de no ser porque un delicado aroma a lavanda inundó su olfato… ¿Dónde rayos estaban?

— ¡SIGUIENTES! —gritó una voz desconocida en la cercanía. Sasuke volvió a sentir que lo dirigían y percibió el aroma Lavanda comenzar a confundirse con un toque de jazmín. ¿Estarían en una florería? El lo dudaba—. ¿Nombres y melodía?

Ahora que Sasuke lo pensaba, el ruido en general había cesado, dejando solo un lejano parloteo que lo hizo suponer estaban dentro de algún lugar. Entonces, una suave balada se escuchó en el lugar. El no la había escuchado antes, pero era tranquila y un poco… romántica. Bueno, al menos debía admitir que la música lo mantenía tranquilo. Quizás podría mantenerse así después de todo y repasar mentalmente los ejercicios que había practicado en su guía de estudios.

— Sasuke —susurró la voz del _dobe_ a su lado… ¡Un momento, ¿a su lado?!— Tranquilo, _teme_ —sentenció el blondo con un poco de enfado—. Ya noté que hay ciertos detalles que no te gustan. En realidad, a mí tampoco me gustan ahora, pero te propongo algo.

— Habla —Sasuke trató de enmascarar la leve excitación que lo invadía al imaginar porque el _dobe_ tenía que estar a su lado.

— Esto es importante. Te quitaré la venda si me prometes no huir —la seriedad con que hablaba el rubio empezaba a escocer la curiosidad del azabache—. ¿Harías cualquier cosa por tus amigos?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —en realidad, su duda era el por qué Naruto suponía que él huiría del lugar.

— Está bien, te quitaré la venda.

La tela cayó delicadamente de sus ojos, permitiendo que pudiese abrirlos con cierta dificultad a causa de la luz que llenaba el lugar. Sasuke parpadeó, aclarando su visión, y sintió que un balde particularmente helado le cayó encima sin haber dicho "Agua va".

— ¡NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! —soltó sin poderse contener, al ver la peor de sus pesadillas frente a él.

Fin del capítulo II

Continuará…


	3. CAPITULO III: Huyendo juntos (Parte 2)

∞ **LA MARCHA FUNEBRE AL ALTAR ∞**

®_ Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi-sensei y a sus respectivas autoras, Airam-chan y su nee-chan, yo solo soy una fan enamorada que quiso publicarlo de nuevo para que pudieran disfrutarlo.  
-_

**Capítulo 3**: Tras conocer al divertido y sexi Naruto, Kiba y Shino deciden incluirlo en sus aventuras e ignorar la escandalosa oposición de Sasuke, argumentando que, aún de las peores situaciones, siempre se obtiene algo positivo. Pero Sasuke no está seguro de querer descubrir precisamente _esa_ parte… es decir, ¿y si cambiaba de parecer?

Traumas de infancia. Obsesiones de familia y… ¿Un clavo saca otro clavo?

Chapter III: Huyendo juntos; Fuga de la realidad (Parte 2)

**E**l tiempo pareció detenerse una eternidad, y Sasuke no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás al momento de tragar pesado. No que fuera exagerado pero, aquello que estaba frente a él pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera… ¿cierto?

Es decir, tendida bajo él se hallaba la horrorosa alfombra roja de sus pesadillas, esa que amenazaba con convertirse en brasa ardiente si —en algún momento de demencia— se le ocurría poner un pie encima. A los lados, jazmines venenosos en arreglos elaborados. Y al levantar la vista, una mueca de horror le salió al ver a las macabras campanas blancas, esas que tocan… la marcha; aunque en realidad estas eran de plástico y solo adornaban un mini arreglo en lo alto de un altarcito.

— Una… una boda —exclamó ahogadamente, retrocediendo otro paso.

— Ay, no —Sasuke pareció recordar al fin que no estaba solo, notando que Kiba le miraba con cascaditas cayendo por sus ojos—. Naruto, te dije que no le quitarás la venda.

— ¡Lo sabías! —Exclamó el azabache, dando un brinco atrás (entre más lejos mejor) — ¡Sabías que veníamos a una boda y me trajiste con mentiras!

— Sasuke… —Naruto miraba con sorpresa la exagerada reacción del azabache. Sabía por Kiba y Shino que no le gustaban las bodas pero, ¿a tal grado?

— Déjalo —habló Shino al fin, impasible como siempre, quien se hallaba de pie junto a otro sujeto muy, muy mayor que vestía un cosplay de El Maestro Roshi, ambos junto al altarcillo.

— Pero Shino, nos faltará uno. ¡Y quiero que sea Sasuke! —Kiba alternaba la mirada entre sus amigos, en espera de alguna reacción, aunque el azabache ni supiera a que se refería.

— Solo míralo, de verdad le dará un infarto. Es mejor dejarlo ir —opinó el morocho de gafas. Kiba pareció notarlo también, y al fin suspiró derrotado.

— Seh, es cierto. Lo lamento, Sasu-chan —concedió—, te vemos en el hotel.

Sasuke dio media vuelta dando enormes zancadas, entre furioso y aliviado. ¡Eso era el colmo! Se supone que eran sus amigos y sabían lo mucho que él odiaba esos eventos. Los traumas que le había provocado su anormal familia en su infancia fueron más que suficientes para que él jurara no casarse nunca, llegando al grado de no poder ir a ninguna boda desde hacía años, ni siquiera como invitado.

Y es que una familia que grita «_¡Boda!_» por cualquier cosa, organizando eventos del año que duraban semanas enteras para celebrar una simple propuesta de matrimonio, fastidiándole una y otra vez, preguntándole cuando le tocaría a él. Ni hablar de la vez en que lo encerraron en el gimnasio con su club de fans entero, dizque para ver si se dignaba al fin a presentar a la "Elegida", y de paso pudieran conocerse antes del gran momento… ¡Sólo tenía diez años por aquél entonces! La gastritis que le quedó después de tomar litros y litros de café, por las horribles pesadillas que sufrió durante meses enteros, aún le molestaba a veces.

Y recientemente, su familia había hecho su última gracia al conocer a Gaara de forma totalmente accidental… ¡Le lavaron el cerebro! Y ahora su novio también gustaba de tan desdichados eventos. ¡Genial! A la única persona seria con la que pensó podría estar relativamente a gusto y sin presiones. Su vida apestaba.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! —Soltó de repente al sentir que se precipitaba hacia atrás, jalado por una fuerza desconocida.

— ¡Si serás, _temeee_! ¡Kiba y Shino te dejarán ir, pero yo no! —Ante sorpresa del bruno, Naruto se había abalanzado sobre él, trepando a su espalda tan de golpe que le había hecho perder el equilibrio.

Kiba, Shino y el cosplay miraron la escenita con un enorme goterón en la cabeza. Y es que una vez en el piso, aquél par inició una lucha campal por someter al otro, rodando de un lado a otro por la alfombra.

— Naruto puede ser igual de terrible que sexi si se lo propone, ¿neh, Shino? —habló Kiba con algo de temor.

— Parece que es el pacto… —Shino y el Maestro Roshi retrocedieron un paso—, le da inmunidad contra Sasuke.

En un descuido de Sasuke, Naruto aprovechó para someterlo, encarándolo contra el piso y sentándose sobre su espalda, haciéndole una llave con los brazos hacia atrás para impedirle cualquier ruta de escape.

— ¡¿Se te olvida lo que me prometiste, _teme_?! ¡¿Vas a decepcionarme y huir como un cobarde?!

— ¡Cállate, _usuratonkachi_! —Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Sasuke consiguió girar sobre sí, derribando a Naruto en una lucha de no acabar— ¡No sabes nada de esto!

— Te equivocas —murmuró el rubio justo al momento de dejarse derribar por el otro. Y pese a tenerlo a su merced, Sasuke miró confundido esa repentina falta de resistencia, deteniendo también el forcejeo. Naruto se había quedado quieto, mirándole con seriedad—. Sé de otras cosas que tú no —concluyó el blondo, esbozando una… una sonrisa muy linda.

Sasuke se sonrojó. Buscando alejarse, se levantó rápidamente, todavía desconcertado por el repentino cambio de actitud del otro, quién también se puso de pie. Pero en ese momento, algo todavía más curioso llamó su atención: el agarre tibio que había sentido al llegar al lugar, volvió, sorprendiéndose al descubrir la fuente de aquella agradable calidez. «Era su mano» pensó, dejando que el rubio lo halara sin problemas hasta conducirlo frente a uno de los jarrones del lugar.

— ¿Un jazmín venenoso? —soltó confuso, y Naruto rió divertido.

— Sasuke, esto no es una boda —pronunció, y un tic apareció en el ojo del azabache ante tan disparatado comentario. Al parecer, el _dobe_ estaba aún más pirado que él.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces que es, señor sabelotodo? —exclamó con burla, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

— Fácil. Es una fiesta muy especial —dedicó, colocándole un jazmín en el bolsillo de la camisa. Sasuke rió quedamente al intuir por donde iba la cosa, sin embargo, le pareció un concepto interesante.

— ¿Y la canción? ¿Me dirás que no es una marcha nupcial? —Se miraron desafiantes, ambos riendo de forma peligrosa.

— ¡Woah! No, Sasuke —explicó sonriente el oji azul, negando con un dedito en lo alto—, es la canción de mayor éxito en la radio del momento. —Naruto rió al ver enfado en el rostro del moreno, y antes de que repelara, volvió a tirar de él en otra dirección—. Y esas personas que están ahí, no son un par de tipos cualquiera —habló, señalando a Kiba y a Shino—, son tus mejores amigos, y quieren que vengas a divertirte con ellos… porque te aprecian, Sasuke.

Naruto finalmente se detuvo, dejando a Sasuke frente a Shino y Kiba, los tres contemplándose con evidente sorpresa. Sasuke había regresado. Y no solo eso, el azabache seguía con un poema en el rostro al haber asimilado al fin lo que sucedía. Con todo el escándalo que había armado tras ver el lugar, se le había pasado un pequeñísimo detalle.

— Kiba… Shino… ¿esta es su b… su fiesta? —corrigió, mirando a sus amigos de la infancia. Kiba esbozó una enorme sonrisa, totalmente sonrojado, y Sasuke por primera vez en mucho, vio a Shino reír tontamente—… Lo siento, me quedo —se disculpó, aliviado de haber vuelto.

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba en deuda con el _dobe_ diabó… No, solo _dobe_ no estaba mal.

Al fin pudo realizarse la ceremonia con tranquilidad. El viejito del cosplay resultó ser el padre, pues según Shino, Kiba era fanático de Dragon Ball. El lugar había sido reservado con anterioridad, explicando el porqué, a excepción de ellos, estaba totalmente vacío. Y al terminar, una pequeña recepción para cuatro les esperaba en la sala de junto.

Mientras comían, al fin Sasuke consiguió que Shino le dijera a que se habían referido con «Nos falta uno». Se sorprendió al saber que necesitaban dos testigos, y estaban decididos a que él fuera uno de ellos, así que habían planeado una boda muda. Y el testigo que les faltaba, bueno, en palabras de Shino, había resultado ser: Una linda coincidencia.

— ¿Otro pedazo de tarta? —Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Naruto le extendía otra rebanada de aquél pan.

— En lugar de pastel… —no pudo evitar sonreír, y pese a que no le gustaban los dulces, ahora veía realmente lo que sus amigos habían hecho para que él se quedara—. Trae acá.

— ¡Ah, Naruto! Esto es tuyo —exclamó Kiba de pronto, extendiéndole un sobre al oji-azul—. Si hubiese algún problema con el horario, puedes transferirlo.

— Eres libre de quedarte si no te molesta, pero ya no te forzaremos a caminar con nosotros. Gracias, hiciste cosas increíbles que no podremos pagarte —agregó Shino.

— ¿Forzado a caminar con nosotros? —Repitió Sasuke confuso— ¿No se supone que lo invitaron a venir?

— Juego de palabras, Sasu-chan, no te sulfures de nuevo —Kiba restó importancia a sus palabras, y una venita afloró en la frente del bruno al verse olímpicamente ignorado por sus amigos.

Naruto abrió el sobre y sacó su contenido disimuladamente. «Manhattan, Nueva York. Domingo 14:00 hrs. Pasaje individual». Introdujo nuevamente el boleto y guardó el sobre en su chaqueta de mezclilla, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. ¿Dónde iría al llegar? Hinata llevaba bastante soportándolo toda la semana, no quería causarle más molestias. Por otro lado, sus pocas pertenencias aún estaban en el departamento de Itachi… sin contar con que necesitaría un empleo. De repente, una lucecita se encendió en su mente, y se puso de pie tan rápido que sorprendió a los tres en la mesa.

— ¡Enseguida vuelvo!

Shino y Kiba retomaron su plática, pero Sasuke no pudo apartar la vista de la puerta por la que salía el oji-azul. El había notado que su mirada había vuelto a cambiar. Suspiró y bebió de su copa a grandes tragos. ¿Sería una imprudencia… preguntarle que lo estaba molestando?

Naruto no tuvo que correr mucho por el edificio. Cerca de una fuente que había al centro de un altísimo tragaluz, varias casetas de teléfono estaban dispuestas en fila y esperando. Suspiró aliviado al ver que eran de monedas, así que se apresuró a introducir saldo y marcar.

— Contesta… contesta —tamborileaba con los pies mientras jugaba con el cable del teléfono, cuando al fin.

— _Hoshigaki Kisame, ¿diga?_

— Hola, Kisame —habló animado.

— _¡Naru-chan! Que alegría que llames de nuevo. Te oyes bien, y me alegro ¿Te diviertes?_

— Mucho. Estoy de viaje y he conocido a personas increíbles —resumió—, pero en realidad, hablaba para molestarte.

— ¿_Molestarme? Pues, a menos que me quieras de sushi, ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué pasó, pequeñín? ¿Para qué soy bueno?_

— He decidido irme de Manhanttan —soltó como bomba, y el silencio obligado se hizo presente. Era la mejor idea que tenía, claro, eso si Kisame no se negaba—. Pero no tengo suficiente dinero para irme de Nueva York… aún, y tampoco quiero ver a Itachi, así que necesito tu ayuda… —nuevamente el silencio. Naruto suspiró y continuó—… en Brooklin, ¿crees que tu hermano Suigetsu se moleste si paso unos días con él?... ¡Solo en lo que busco algo más!

— _¿Molestarse? Sabes que Suigetsu estará encantado de recibirte, y yo podría visitarte los fines de semana, pero… _—el rubio tragó pesado, así que sí había inconvenientes—… _Naru-chan, tu compromiso._

— No me caso —cortó con brusquedad. Rayos, se había olvidado por completo se ese detalle.

— _No es así de fácil. Firmaron, ¿recuerdas? Es legal… a menos que Itachi cediera a alguien más sus derechos contigo, algo que en realidad veo imposible, tienes que casarte con él… No hay marcha atrás. _—Diantres, el destino se la traía en contra suya. Tendría que ver a Itachi de nuevo—. _Mira, iré por tus cosas y te llevaré con Suigetsu, pero cuando tengas que cumplir, lo verás de nuevo, ¿ok? Pasaré por ti, ¿Cuándo vuelves?_

— Mañana, ocho de la noche, en el aeropuerto. Y, Kisa… gracias —susurró más aliviado.

— _No hay de que, te queremos mucho y lo sabes. Entonces te veo mañana y… no arruines tu día por esto._ CLIC.

Naruto también colgó. Caminó apenas un par de pasos cuando se detuvo, prefiriendo sentarse en el borde de la fuente. No quería regresar a la fiesta con esa cara de amargado, ahí festejaban felices por el amor que dos personas se tenían.

El no tendría inconveniente en casarse si tuviera una relación como esa, llena de amor.

Se deprimió levemente al pensar que quizás envidiaba un poco a Shino y a Kiba. A su manera, esos dos desbordaban amor y confianza. Mira que ir juntos a su despedida de soltero, o eso le dijo Shino aquella noche en el club. Terminó por sonreír al recordar su pequeña travesura al capullito de los tres. Debía admitirlo, de entre ellos, Sasuke era el que llamaba totalmente su atención. Su extraña mezcla de elegancia, rebeldía e inocencia era algo difícil de ver… incluso era muy atractivo.

Era como una baza perfecta.

— Cualquiera podría enamorarse fácilmente de ti, Sasuke… —susurró, mirando al techo, notando que cada vez se filtraba menos luz al interior. Empezaba a caer la tarde—… pero, seguro que eres del tipo que ahuyenta a todos de inmediato, ¿no? —Concluyó.

Itachi por otro lado era muy distinto. El deseo y la lujuria tomaban sin permiso el control de las acciones de ambos al estar juntos, desgastando su relación, solo salvada por extrañas rachas de cariño que Itachi podía llegar a profesarle por temporadas. Cariño, sí, pero siempre faltó algo, algo que una sola persona (algo que él) no podía crear por ambos: Amor. Aquello que Itachi nunca pudo llegar a sentir por él. Eso había terminado por ahogar lo que sentía, dejando en su lugar algo vacío, algo que llenaba con pasión y desenfreno, pero que lentamente estaba enfriando su corazón… o lo que quedaba de él.

— Esa mirada no te queda.

Naruto respingó al sentir como un par de brazos lo rodearon desde atrás por el cuello, atrapándolo en un repentino y cálido abrazo. ¿Esa voz era de quien creía que era? ¡Pero eso era imposible!... ¿O tal vez no?

— ¿Sasuke? —el oji-azul no cabía en su sorpresa, pues al decir su nombre, aquél abrazo se estrechó aún más, impidiéndole siquiera voltear. Sentía perfectamente la respiración de Sasuke en su cuello… Cálido… Aquello era cálido y agradable—. ¿Estás ebrio?

— Te suelto si prometes quitar esa mirada. No te queda… Sonríe, me agradas más como el _dobe_ diabólico —susurró el azabache muy cerca de su oído.

— ¿Diabólico? —Naruto rió levemente. Quizás de haber sucedido en otras circunstancias, habría usado el curioso mote para provocar un poco más al azabache y desatar una nueva riña. Se le hacían tremendamente graciosas y divertidas. Pero ahora… — ¿Es que no tienes un mejor apodo para mí? —murmuró con suavidad. ¡Oh, oh! Aquí venía su vocecilla interna: _No, Naruto_—… ¿Uno menos agresivo… quizás? —preguntó, insinuante. _No, Naruto. ¡Levántate!_

¡Rayos! Su conciencia sí que era una aguafiestas.

— _Usuratonkachi_. Ése te queda bien —Naruto cerró los ojos al sentir nuevamente aquella brisa en su oído, empezaba a erizarle la piel—. ¿O te gusta más _dobe_? —Definitivamente, Sasuke estaba pasado de copas. Era hora de ponerle un alto o él no asumía las consecuencias de lo que le pasará al niñito de Kiba de Shino, quién muy probablemente no tenía idea de lo que estaba provocando.

— Sasuke, ¿por qué no me sueltas?... Empiezo a cansarme así. Déjame acomodar ¿sí?

Tal como esperaba, Sasuke aflojó su agarre. Pero Naruto apenas amagaba con levantarse cuando fue inesperadamente jalado de nuevo por el azabache.

— Recuerda esto —le susurró el moreno con rapidez—, un abrazo sincero es la mejor cura para un corazón herido. —Naruto quedó paralizado. ¿Había… mariposas en su estómago? Por su parte, Sasuke se apartó al fin, liberándolo. — Ven a festejar también…, Naruto.

El oji-azul volteó, notando como Sasuke le dedicó una última mirada antes de caminar de vuelta, y no pudo evitar sonreír traviesamente al ver el adorable sonrojo en las mejillas del bruno. Sinceramente, agradecía al cielo que Sasuke se hubiera ido o no respondía por su inocencia. ¿Acaso empezaba a ver algo más en aquél rebelde azabache?

— ¡Pero qué rayos estoy pensando! —se regañó, coscorroneándose con puño cerrado. Sasuke era el protegido de Kiba y Shino, y era un hecho que debía mantenerlo a distancia. Si no lo había hecho antes fue porque no creyó que alguien así le haría sentir nuevamente algo que creía olvidado, y él definitivamente le debía mucho a los amigos de Sasuke.

Una vez libre de ideas descabelladas, regresó a la fiesta y Naruto casi se va de espaldas con lo que vio. En lo alto de la mesa, Kiba enseñaba al Maestro Roshi como hacer un correcto Kame-hame-ha, ambos riendo como hienas y tambaleándose peligrosamente para mantener el equilibrio. Shino los apoyaba con fanatismo desde la silla y Sasuke tan solo miraba molesto, pero todavía con ese delatador sonrojo en su rostro.

¿En qué momento habían perdido el control?

— ¡Por kami, están ahogados! —Exclamó con ojos redondos como platos—. Realmente debí tardarme una eternidad, o beben realmente mal, _dattebayo. —_Miró de nuevo la mesa y unas líneas azules surcaron su rostro al ver alrededor de diez botellas diferentes en ellas, todas a medio beber. — Debe ser lo segundo, mira que mezclar licor.

Una mueca de terror asomó en su rostro al ver que Kiba empezaba a hacer círculos con los brazos mientras equilibraba en el borde de la mesa.

— ¡Ah! ¡Kiba! —el oji-azul llegó derrapando tras la mesa, con intenciones de atraparle. Pero, inesperadamente…, el castaño nunca cayó. Alzó la mirada y vio a Shino en lo alto, quien había sujetado al castaño y le empinaba una botella de licor mientras el otro bebía como si fuera la última soda en el desierto—. ¡Shino, Kiba, basta! —Con esfuerzos titánicos, logró bajarlos de ahí. Ahora solo faltaba… Un enorme tic le apareció en el ojo al ver como el Maestro Roshi estaba tendido en la mesa y roncaba a pleno pulmón—. No lo voy a cargar a él también, _dattebayo_.

Repentinamente, un fuerte jalón lo obligó a sentarse de golpe. Volteó y un enorme escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al notar que se hallaba junto a Sasuke. _Ay, no._ Tenía el rostro sonrojado y la mirada encendida por el alcohol.

— Estás estresándote mucho —murmuró el moreno mientras lo miraba como si de repente necesitara lentes, acercándose de más. Naruto retrocedió de inmediato. ¡Distancia! ¡Debía mantener distancia! Angustiado, giró buscando apoyo en Shino. ¡Lo mejor era irse ya!

— ¡Shino, quizás debe…! —Naruto abrió los ojos enormemente.

— Naruto, ¡hic!, brinda con noshotros —sin haber podido reaccionar, Kiba le había pegado una botella de alcohol en la boca y se la empinaba a fondo. Naruto empezó a beber al sentir que empezaba a ahogarse, bebía buscando el aire del final—. Toooda —cantaba el castaño entre risas, ignorando los forcejeos del rubio por quitarse la botella. Si tan solo Sasuke no hubiese vuelto a abrazarle, seguro podría usar las manos para liberarse.

— ¡Pffffft-cof, cof, cof! —como era de esperarse, casi se ahoga, terminando la botella a duras penas y tosiendo como loco al final.

Naruto se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca y las mejillas, tratando de secarse sin notar como éstas empezaban a colorearse de un discreto tinte carmesí. Levantó la mirada, admirando algo que nunca llegó a imaginar. ¿Sasuke sonriendo?

— ¿Bailas?

Genial, seguro que ahora él también estaba ebrio, pues se descubrió tomando la mano del moreno sin dudar. Al parecer, su molesta conciencia aguafiestas sí que se había ahogado con la botella.

El motor del coche fue apagado tras aparcar cerca de su destino. El enorme dueño del mismo bajó y caminó lo faltante, llegando enseguida al pie de aquél antiguo edificio que servía de vivienda para una familia distinta en cada una de sus plantas. En esta, como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, visitaría la segunda.

— ¡Que rayos! —Sin embargo, Kisame nunca se había visto en la necesidad de tener que esquivar ningún bulto volador proveniente de ninguno de los departamentos (justo como ahora), viéndolo aterrizar secamente en la entrada del mismo.

Curioso, como cualquiera en semejantes circunstancias, se acercó para observarlo mejor.

— ¿Una mochila? —emitió.

— Es mía —aclaró la persona que en ese momento salía del edificio—. Hola, Kisame.

El grandote admiró al rubio sin sorpresa y, como también se trataba de un amigo querido, le sonrió.

— Cuanto tiempo, Deidara. Tan ruidosos como siempre, ¿eh? Ustedes nunca cambian, con su amor apache y todo eso.

Ante el comentario, el blondo de larga cabellera dibujó una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro.

— ¡Woah! ¡Hola, tiburoncín! —saludó una tercera voz, y ambos alzaron la vista hacia el balcón por el que había salido la mochila. Desde ahí, un alegre y atractivo azabache de larga cabellera azabache los saludaba sacudiendo la mano—. ¡Eh, Dei, no hagas pucheros o tu rostro se arrugará! ¡Aunque bueno, conociéndote, seguro y seguirás igual de lindo!

Una gota resbaló por el rostro de Kisame al ver el aura asesina que empezó a despedir el oji-azul a su lado, quien sin perder el tiempo abrió su mochila y sacó un papel, escribiendo algo con rapidez. Lo envolvió en un trozo de arcilla y con la pose del mejor pitcher de los Play Off, la lanzó, golpeando a un sorprendido Itachi directo en la frente, dejando un hilillo de sangre en el aire cuando el moreno se desplomó hacia atrás.

— ¡_Sssstrike_! —animó Kisame entre risas, parando en seco al reflexionar en si su amigo azabache seguiría con vida después de aquello.

— ¡Estúpido! —gritó el rubio para su sorpresa, echándose la mochila al hombro para salir corriendo del lugar.

Kisame rió nervioso. ¿Y según Itachi era su carácter lo que más le gustaba de Deidara? En fin, negó con la cabeza y entró al departamento por sus propios medios, que al fin y al cabo disponía de muchos.

— ¿Estás vivo? —un chibi-Kisame picaba el cuerpo del azabache, tendido en el balcón, con un palito—. ¿Te duele mucho?, ¿eh… eh? —ahora eran múltiples chibis los que le picaban traviesamente.

— ¡Estoy bien! —Gritó Itachi al levantarse de súbito, esquivando un certero batazo lanzado por parte del de piel azulada y que dejó un estremecedor silbido en el aire al pasar peligrosamente por su lado—. ¿Tiburoncín, planeabas matarme acaso?

— See, no sería una mala idea —Kisame sonreía maniáticamente y golpeaba su mano repetidamente con el bate al tiempo que Itachi sonreía y salía de la estancia en dirección a la cocina—. ¿Y por qué se enojó Deidara esta vez? Si estuvieron bien toda la semana —preguntó, dejándose caer en un sofá.

— Ya sabes que es muy sensible, se le pasará pronto —contestó el moreno, alzando la voz desde la cocina.

— ¡Pero si llevaba maletas! ¿Es que se ha largado de nuevo? —Kisame miró el piso, descubriendo la roca y el papel lanzado por Deidara momentos atrás. La tomó, leyendo por curiosidad—. ¡¿Y encima te ha dejado su teléfono?! ¡¿Qué es esto Itachi?! —exclamó tratando de hacerse oír, alzando el papel con un zarandeo.

El azabache regresó al fin a la estancia con una bolsa de hielo en la frente, tomó el papel que Kisame agitaba al aire y lo guardó en su bolsillo antes de volver a dejar la estancia, esta vez con rumbo a las habitaciones.

— Es lógico que se vaya molesto. Le dije que debe empezar una nueva vida lejos de mí —alzó la voz desde el cuarto—. Le dije que ya había tomado una decisión.

— ¡¿Otra vez?! —Protestó Kisame molesto— ¡Cualquiera podría ver que te duele dejarle ir de nuevo! ¡¿Por qué no le pediste que se quedara contigo?! ¡Hasta Naruto te ha dejado el camino libre!

— No puedo. Quizás es mejor si me odia, así Deidara se olvidará de mí.

— ¿Sigues con lo mismo? Nadie te entiende —respondió con desgano mientras buscaba algo sin éxito entre sus bolsillos—. ¡Itachi, ¿tienes cigarrillos?!

— ¡En el mueble junto al sofá! —se oyó la voz del moreno desde más al fondo, quizás desde el baño.

Kisame abrió el cajoncillo, hurgando entre frascos de medicinas y una sarta de papeles en el interior, frunciendo el ceño al fijarse mejor en esos detalles. Itachi regresó en breve a la estancia, vistiendo una muda de ropa distinta.

— ¿Los hallaste?

Kisame se había desplazado al balcón, desde donde fumaba dándole la espalda.

— ¿Dónde vas, Itachi? —preguntó.

— A buscarlo —el azabache miró con extrañeza a su amigo, su voz había sonado más seria que hacía unos instantes. Aún así se acercó a él—. Encontraré a Naru-chan.

No lo vio venir. Un certero puñetazo, cortesía de Kisame, fue a estampar directo a la cara de un desconcertado Itachi, quien volvió el rostro, levantó la guardia y le miró con dureza. Más todo rastro de defensa y enojo fue reemplazado por desconcierto cuando Kisame extendió un pequeño papel frente a él.

— Los has dejado precisamente en ese cajón —aclaró el grandote. Itachi le arrebató el papel de un tirón—. ¿El lo sabe?... ¡¿El lo sabe?! —Demandó, observando al moreno desviar la mirada como toda respuesta—. ¡Por dios, Itachi! ¡El no es un niño cualquiera! ¡Es tu pareja! ¡Ten la decencia de hablarle de frente, está en su derecho! —Gritó cabreado, desplomándose en el sofá, demasiado desconcertado y enojado como para seguir regañándolo—… ¿Qué le has dicho?... ¿Con qué pretexto se toma las pastillas?

— Anemia… —murmuró el azabache, apretando el puño—…, y de verdad tiene anemia, pero… como ves, es a causa de algo más. Y el último análisis que se hizo salió peor, por eso me preocupa tanto… ¡El tratamiento es muy importante ahora!

— ¡¿Y cómo planeas convencerlo, señor samaritano?! ¡Porque él no volverá contigo así como así, Itachi! ¡Naruto es más denso de lo que crees! —Soltó, de nuevo cabreado—. O acaso… en este tiempo… ¿te has enamorado de él? —preguntó esperanzado, bajando considerablemente el tono de su voz.

Itachi bajó la vista y se mordió el labio, intentando volver a hablar. —… Tenemos algo así—.

— ¡Sí, claro, cómo no! —Kisame chasqueó la lengua con sarcasmo—. ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Ustedes son capaces de provocar algo peor que un incendio forestal! ¡Pero de ahí, nada más!

— ¡Yo lo quiero! —Contestó el moreno—. ¡Lo quiero, y mucho!... Quizás no he logrado hacerlo como él quería, ni le he dado la felicidad que debí, pero… no puedo dejar de intentarlo. ¡Intentarlo en serio! —Kisame, le miraba en silencio, animándose a preguntar algo más.

— ¿Qué harás?... ¿Cuándo lo encuentres, que harás?

— Lo llevaré a Japón —contestó sin rodeos—. En mi familia es tradición contraer nupcias en casa. Será una buena excusa… Mi abuela…, ella es mi última opción —finalizó casi sin hacerse oír. Suponiendo que Kisame podía intuir el resto, comenzó a andar hacia la puerta—. Ahora que imaginas el porqué… que sabes que él nos necesita, cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

— Itachi… —el azabache se detuvo en el umbral ante su llamado, volteando apenas hacia su abatido amigo en el sofá—… Naru-chan me llamó.

Sasuke sentía que la cabeza le dolía un poco… Abrió los ojos con lentitud y, vaya, aún veía borroso. Al parecer todavía tenía alcohol corriendo por sus venas.

Repentinamente, una arcada lo hizo girar de golpe y encarar el piso. No vómito, pero empezó a sudar frío y se sentía incapaz de levantarse. Afortunadamente, un agarre por sus hombros lo ayudó a llegar al baño, y una presión en su estómago bastó para que las náuseas desaparecieran.

El mismo tirón de antes lo arrastró al tocador, lavándole la cara y los restos en sus labios. Fue entonces que Sasuke pudo verse en el espejo… Se veía fatal. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo común, aunque el agua empezaba a despertarle.

— Ya pasó, Sasuke —el bruno respingó al reconocer esa voz—. Ven, un café hará milagros —y salió del baño ayudado por Naruto, siendo acomodado en la estancia del lugar.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor con desconcierto. Aún estaba algo mareado, pero reconoció que estaban en la habitación del hotel. Se sentía con un poco más de lucidez.

— Toma —Naruto le tendió una taza de la bebida prometida antes de volver al otro sofá de la sala y sorber de la taza que había dejado en la mesilla de junto—. ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y fbien? —Repitió confundido. ¡Le había costado hablar! Ya no había duda de que seguía ebrio, y no pudo evitar reír sonoramente ante su inútil descubrimiento—. ¿Y bien qué, dofbe?

— ¿Recuerdas cómo llegamos al hotel? —preguntó el blondo con algo de impaciencia.

— ¡¿Sho?! Tu des-pertaste antes, y pareces más cuerdo. ¿Acaso hay algo que deba saber? —Sasuke miró que, pese a estar aparentemente más lúcido, el rubio aún conservaba un sonrojo permanente en sus mejillas y ese brillo danzante en sus zafiros. Por lo visto, él también continuaba un poco bebido—. No la enciendas —exclamó al ver que el blondo se estiraba hacia la pared y palpaba el apagador—, la luz aumentará mi dolor de cabeza.

Naruto bufó molesto, pero regresó al sillón sin encender la luz, ni pedir explicaciones. Grandioso. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado jugando con Sasuke, pues el azabache bailaba peor que quien tiene dos pies izquierdos, y él no sería quien se lo recordara. Con lo bebido que estaba, no deseaba ver una carcajada como respuesta si el moreno no le creía.

Sintiendo vértigo de nuevo, Naruto dejó la taza de lado y se llevó ambas manos a la boca… Enseguida, decidió que lo mejor era un poco más de cafeína, así que retomó su antigua postura y desvió la mirada hacia una esquina de la habitación.

— ¡Mira, Sasuke! —Gritó emocionado, saltando inmediatamente de su sitio para ir frente a la rocola que había en el lugar—. ¡Guau! ¡Tiene tantas canciones! A ver, me gusta esta… y esta…

— Es cierto ¿Cómo no notamos eso antes? —Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó en zig-zag, deteniéndose al apoyar una mano en el brillante aparato e inclinándose para mirar curioso las canciones que el otro señalaba.

El azabache dibujó una sonrisa ladeada al ver a Naruto tan sonriente y emocionado. Sí, esa era la expresión que le gustaba, la del dobe diabólico. Y disfrutando de lo que veía, Sasuke recordó perfectamente que había sido más o menos así cuando terminó por abrazarlo en la fuente. Ahí, adosado a su espalda, había descubierto que aquél embriagador aroma a lavanda en la capilla, no provenía de otro sitio más que él… Y también recordaba que había intentado bailar.

La presencia de Naruto empezaba a hacer que él se comportara… raro.

— Pide esta —sugirió de la nada, empezando a hablar con mayor claridad. El rubito lo miró desconcertado, ¿El pidiendo música?— O una con ritmo… la que quieras.

Naruto sonrió y pensó en no desaprovechar semejante oportunidad. Seleccionó una melodía que, pese a no ser música dance, tenía un ritmo agradable y cuya letra le llamaba la atención. Era "Escapar", de _Kudai_. Y al presionar el botón de _Tocar… _la canción no sonó.

— ¡¿Eeeh~?! Está descompuesta, Sasuke —anunció con cascaditas cayendo por sus ojos.

— ¡Máquina inútil! —Sasuke apartó a Naruto, colocándose al frente para volver a seleccionar la melodía. Presionó el botón y… nada—. ¡Fraude! ¡Se queda con el dinero y no toca!

— ¡_Kuso_! —Molesto, sin pensarlo más y ante sorpresa de Sasuke, Naruto pateó el aparatejo mientras una fría aura asesina empezaba a emanar desde su cuerpo—. ¡No juegues conmigo, intento de tocadiscos, que no sabes en la que te metes! Tocas, o te desarmo —sentenció con voz de ultratumba.

Y tras que la agredida rocola resintiera la patada con un peligroso parpadeo de luces… la música llegó.

— Tienes madera de diplomático, ¿eh? —dijo Sasuke entre risas, provocando que el blondo riera también mientras llevaba una mano tras su cuello y mostraba la lengua juguetonamente.

Naruto cerró los ojos, siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía con la cabeza y un leve movimiento de cadera, algo muy sutil, simplemente disfrutándola, hasta que un suave roce en su mano lo despertó de su estado de ensoñación.

— Dime como bailar —frente suyo, Sasuke tiraba suavemente de él, llevándolo hacia el centro de la habitación.

Naruto rió, y le mostró un paso lento y sencillo, uno suelto. Sasuke también sonrió. Entonces el rubio se detuvo, invitándolo a imitarle, pero él moreno se limitó a agachar la mirada.

— De nuevo… dime de nuevo cómo.

Naruto lo miró extrañado, pero decidió empezar de nuevo. Lento y simple. No era como en los clubes nocturnos… pero un exclamo de sorpresa abandonó sus labios al sentir a Sasuke rodearlo y atraerle por detrás en un abrazo. El oji-azul se detuvo paralizado e internamente alarmado.

_¡Distancia! ¡Aléjate, Naruto!_... Oh, su fastidiosa conciencia aguafiestas había resucitado.

— No pares… —la respiración de Naruto se detuvo unos instantes al sentir de nuevo aquél susurro caliente sobre su cuello. Cerró los ojos extasiado cuando un roce placentero recorrió su cintura hacia adelante hasta detenerse sobre su abdomen, apresándolo y pegándolo aún más al azabache—. Baila… yo te sigo.

El comenzó de nuevo, y Sasuke le siguió torpemente tras él, sin soltarle.

¿Acaso era Sasuke consciente de lo que hacía?... ¡Por supuesto que no! Y ese era el verdadero problema. ¿Dónde diantres se habían metido mamá y papá que no cuidaban a su pequeñito del lobo? ¡¿Qué pensaban al haberlos dejado solos y alcoholizados?! Bueno, era lógico que no pensaban en nada, si hasta donde Naruto recordaba, estaban igual o incluso más ahogados que ellos.

Seguramente habían decidido confiar en él. Después de todo Sasuke era demasiado inocente como para tomar la iniciativa en algo así… O quizás, el moreno en realidad era el demonio de la tentación disfrazado de angelito inocente…

Por _kami_, que alguien hiciera algo.

— Sasuke… me falta el aire —susurró con dificultad. ¡Y era cierto! Podía sentir claramente su temperatura aumentar con cada roce. Bailar así iba a terminar con su cordura, si es que aún quedaba algo de ella. Y, viera por donde lo viera, de seguir con el "Inocente jueguito", Sasuke pagaría caro las consecuencias—. Sasuke… suéltame, por favor.

Apenas liberado, Sasuke miró a Naruto cruzar la estancia sin contratiempos e ir directo al frigo-bar para abrirlo y empezar a hurgar en su interior… ¿Qué había sido eso? El jamás había hecho cosa semejante, y menos con alguien a quien apenas conocía de hace dos días. Naruto estaba generando cambios en su persona. Antes de haberse dado cuenta ya admitía que le gustaba su sonrisa, que no soportaba verlo triste, y aún le era difícil dejar de evocar el recuerdo de la fuente… Le había hablado con una suavidad que jamás se había escuchado. El rubio provocaba que él hiciera cosas sin antes pensarlas… ¡Y con éste ya iban dos abrazos!… Quería tenerlo cerca… quería más. Pero se negaba a descubrir el final de sus deseos.

… Y sin embargo, sentía que no podía resistirse a él.

Por su parte, Naruto hallaba finalmente un bote grande de helado en el frigo y empezó a devorarlo sin control. Tenía que calmarse, ¡Tenía que calmarse!... Respiró hondo y trató de saborear la cuchara con lentitud, procurando mentalizar algo diferente… _¿A qué sabrían sus labios?_... Agitó la cabeza de lado a lado, levantándose tan deprisa que se golpeó la cabeza con el endemoniado frigo-bar. Finalmente decidió cerrar la neverita y notó a Sasuke en la esquina del cuarto, mirando la rockola con curiosidad.

— No se detiene —pronunció el bruno sin mirarle. Naruto ladeó la cabeza con la cuchara en la boca, confundido—, las canciones siguen, y siguen… Hn, creo que lo has roto, usuratonkachi. Mira, ahora toca una distinta.

Y era cierto, tocaba "Never too late", de _Three Days Grace_.

Naruto rió un poco más relajado y decidió sentarse en el sofá. La cama no le parecía buena idea en esos momentos. La noche anterior la habían pasado fuera, así que no había notado que solo tenían una; era una suite después de todo. Pero la mente le duró poco tranquila, mirando como Sasuke se sentaba en el mismo mueble que él y recuperaba su olvidado elixir de cafeína, bebiendo antes de dejarlo de nuevo en la mesita.

— ¿Quieres helado? —le ofreció débilmente.

— No me gusta lo dulce —Sasuke desvió la vista al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Un tic apareció en la ceja de Naruto ante tan extraña y cortante reacción. ¿Acaso… acaso estaba molesto?

— Anda Sasuke, no es tan malo como crees —extendió la cuchara, mirando a Sasuke girar el rostro completamente en sentido contrario. ¡¿Eso era un reto?!— No seas aguado, teme —insistió, empezando a molestarse al no obtener respuesta—. Que lo pruebes… —ordenó.

—… —Sasuke bufó, y Naruto entrecerró la mirada. Sí, era un reto—… Oblígame.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Naruto prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el moreno, derribándolo sobre el sofá, ambos sujetando la cuchara y forcejeando mientras el helado se tambaleaba muy cerca de la boca de Sasuke, quién mantenía la boca cerrada por si el pequeño arriba suyo ganaba terreno.

— Que no me gusta —murmuró apenas.

— Exagerado. ¿Siquiera lo has probado?

Al fin, de tanto forcejear, la naturaleza hizo de las suyas. El helado se aguadó y cayó de la cuchara, provocando que Sasuke cerrara los ojos con fuerza un momento y dejando a Naruto estático, parando por completo el forcejeo. La crema había caído en la mejilla de Sasuke, pero su rostro ladeado la hizo resbalar, extendiéndola lentamente hacia la boca del moreno.

Molesto, el azabache soltó la mano derecha del blondo para quitarse el dulce con el dorso, volviendo la vista al oji-azul cuando un firme agarre por parte suya se lo impidió. Sasuke miró con extrañeza como Naruto se inclinó lentamente hacia él… vacilante… chocando y confundiendo sus alientos, haciendo que un indiscreto rubor asomara en su rostro al sentirle lamer el dulce directamente de su mejilla. Naruto había empezado a degustar del postre como si acariciara su piel, rozando la comisura de sus labios sin que eso contara realmente como un beso. Si a eso sumaba su corazón acelerado a mil, aquello podía volverse agonizante.

— Naruto, quita… —y no pudo decir más. El mismo rubio se encargó de silenciarlo al juntar sus labios con los suyos, envolviéndolos en una caricia suave, lenta… dulce.

Naruto era más dulce que el helado… y le encantaba ese sabor.

Sin romper el contacto que tenían, Naruto se levantó, jalándolo por las manos hasta dejarlos a ambos sentados en el sofá, continuando con lo que hacían hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente. Sasuke abrió los ojos, sintiéndose un poco sofocado, y miró a Naruto dedicarle una gentil sonrisa antes que éste le pasara las manos por el cuello y le abrazara.

— Gentil y suave… así es como besas —le susurró Naruto al oído para su sorpresa. Enseguida, Sasuke exclamó un gemido ahogado ante una inesperada sensación. La lengua de Naruto se había adentrado con deleite en su oreja, haciéndole descubrir que había más de una forma de provocar placer.

Sasuke extendió el cuello al notar como esa húmeda y cálida sensación descendía juguetonamente por la zona, hasta posarse sobre su clavícula. Contuvo un nuevo gemido al percibir que lo había mordido ahí. Pero contrario a toda lógica, no había sentido dolor… sino todo lo contrario.

El trayecto húmedo subió nuevamente por su cuello, hasta volver a sus labios. Sasuke le respondió, pero sintió que el beso comenzó a tornarse distinto al anterior. Este era más rápido, y posesivo. Instintivamente, atrajo a Naruto por la cintura, lo quería aún más cerca de ser posible, y descubrió que podía ser así cuando el oji-azul terminó por sentarse completamente sobre él, a horcajadas, sintiendo como Naruto deslizaba una mano por su nuca hasta adentrarla en sus cabellos, atrayéndolo… obligándolo a que respondiera con la misma intensidad.

Se separaron nuevamente por aire, y Naruto lo miró levemente más arriba que él, por la postura que mantenían. Esta vez fue Sasuke quien buscó sus labios sin permiso, no quería dejar de probar su sabor ni por un segundo, y disfrutándolo, sintió como Naruto delineaba constantemente sus labios con la lengua y succionaba su labio inferior tal cual chupete… Repentinamente, una descarada e inesperada caricia a su entrepierna le arrancó un sonoro gemido de placer, gemido ahogado cuando Naruto ladeó el rostro y coló la lengua dentro de su cavidad, recorriendo sin permiso cada rincón dentro de él, jugueteando con su homóloga, burlándose de su ingenuidad.

Jamás… jamás le habían besado así.

Comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Naruto. De su espalda a su cintura, y siguió bajando, hasta acariciar su bien formado trasero, estrujándolo levemente para continuar cuesta abajo, acariciando sus piernas antes de empezar a subir de vuelta.

Sasuke sentía que la ropa… se había vuelto una molestia.

Un incontenible jadeo escapó de ambos, interrumpiendo el beso cuando Naruto se acercó de más y frotó un poco sus sexos ya más que despiertos. Y en cuestión de nada, Sasuke se vio presa de aquél vaivén, en donde al igual que Naruto, lo que más deseaba era sentir su cuerpo rozando el contrario. Más que pasión, el erotismo de cada caricia, de cada mirada, de cada roce, aun por encima de la ropa, trazaba el camino a seguir, nublando sus mentes totalmente.

El azabache frunció el ceño, molesto al sentir a Naruto separarse, levantándose del sofá. Sin embargo él rubio le sonreía, y sus hipnóticos zafiros eran el centro de su atención, permitiendo que tirara de su mano sin que encontrara ninguna resistencia, levantándose para ir tras él.

Naruto le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos, haciendo que Sasuke sintiera un escalofrío. ¿Llevaba algo en ellas?... Que importaba, nuevamente eran sus labios aquello que lo distraía, y sofocaba, forjando una lucha campal en sus bocas y en el trayecto, caminando y tropezando al no desear separarse un solo segundo. Parecía estar siendo jalado por Naruto hacia algún lugar.

Un suave empujón bastó para que el rubio lo derribara sobre la cama, y Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa al ver donde habían llegado. Naruto lo alcanzó enseguida, sentándose sobre él, de nuevo a horcajadas, y recorrió con los dedos su pecho y abdomen, alcanzando el borde de su camisa al final del trayecto, levantándola, quitándosela sin dilación.

— Lo siento, Sasuke, pero esta noche serás mío —le dirigió con una sonrisa embriagadora, pasándose la lengua por los labios al momento de arrojar aquella prenda hacia algún punto irrelevante de la habitación. Enseguida tomó un bote blanco en las manos, y lo abrió—. Y a cambio de esto…

— ¿Helado? —susurró el azabache al haber identificado lo que sostenía, pero que Naruto posara un dedo sobre sus labios bastó para silenciarlo. Un respingó estremeció su cuerpo al sentir el frío de aquél dulce, extendido por la mano del oji azul sobre su pecho y abdomen, provocando excitantes caricias y miradas sugerentes a su paso.

— Esta noche —susurró Naruto sensualmente a su oído—, arrancaré de tu ser algo más que tu virginidad… Jadearás hasta desfallecer. —Sasuke miraba el techo completamente sonrojado, sorprendido de lo que unas simples palabras habían desatado en él… Excitación pura.

Naruto comenzó a devorar su oreja tal cual majar, tirando de su lóbulo sin reparo, descendiendo luego con mayor rapidez por su cuello, mordiendo y succionando sin delicadeza la piel a su paso, lamiendo con habilidad desde su clavícula hasta su pecho, provocando que el calor que encendía en la piel del azabache, derritiera el helado, degustándolo sin dejar escapar una sola gota.

— Naru… ¡Aahh! —imposible de reprimir, Sasuke empezó a gemir al sentir a Naruto succionar uno de sus pezones mientras pasaba repetidamente la mano por el otro, pellizcando suavemente la punta. Y toda lucidez en la mente de Sasuke fue terriblemente nublada cuando el blondo comenzó a frotar su miembro por encima de la ropa. Era una tortura enorme, una tortura que le robaba sonoros jadeos de excitación.

El rubito descendió con la lengua, sin dejar de masajear el pezón con una mano, y aún frotando encima de su pantalón con la otra. Sin poder contenerse más, abrió botón y cierre, e introdujo la mano bajo el pantalón del moreno, deleitándose con la excitante melodía que emanó de labios de Sasuke, esa que le indicó el ritmo a seguir. Frotó su sexo con suavidad, dedicando roces deliberados y pellizcos suaves a la punta a un ritmo agonizante. Rápido, lento… lento, rápido, una y otra vez mientras comenzaba besar su pecho cuesta arriba.

— Na-Naruto, ¡Ahh! —Y el oji-azul volvió a besarlo, acaparando sus gemidos mientras buscaba acariciar la totalidad de su cuerpo y aumentar el ritmo con el que le masturbaba, frotando su sexo de arriba abajo como demente.

Naruto sentía como Sasuke aumentaba exageradamente el ritmo de su respiración, desatendiendo el roce de sus labios para exclamar un gutural gruñido al momento de derramar su semilla en su mano.

— Lo… lo siento —jadeó, disculpándose al no haber sido capaz de avisar.

— ¡Shh! Gime para mí, Sasuke —le dedicó el rubio al momento de retomar su camino lamiendo nuevamente el rastro que había marcado con el helado, llegando a su abdomen, donde describió círculos vacilantes.

El blondo introdujo la lengua de golpe en el ombligo de Sasuke, haciendo estremecer el pálido cuerpo bajo él, sintiendo con la mano que aún guardaba en sus pantalones como sus caricias despertaban nuevamente su deseo. Sin mayor dilación, abandonó su abdomen, llegando a su mayor premio. De un fuerte tirón, se deshizo de sus entrometidas ropas, obligándolas a hacer compañía a la olvidada camisa.

Y Sasuke comenzó nuevamente su erótica melodía, luchando por no moverse demasiado al sentir aquellos húmedos besos sobre su sexo, mismos que le rodeaban, subiendo tortuosamente lento por su longitud, sintiendo como la traviesa lengua de Naruto le propiciaba placenteras y húmedas caricias a la punta, intercalando cuidadosas mordidas entre ellas.

— ¡Ahhhh!... Joder… —Sasuke arqueó la espalda al borde de la demencia al sentir como su intimidad era totalmente devorada por esa boca, propiciándole un calor único y una estrechez exquisita. Naruto comenzó a subir y a bajar, frotando con su lengua a su paso mientras deslizaba una mano por los testículos de Sasuke.

El moreno llevó ambas manos a la cabellera dorada, jadeando mientras su cuerpo temblaba inquieto ante tan placentero acto. —Más… aahhh… más rápido… — exclamó apenas, aferrando esos cabellos con más fuerza. —Más... ¡Aahh…! ¡Más…!

Naruto continuó obediente un poco más hasta que, impaciente, empezó a succionar su miembro tal cual bebé hambriento, provocando en poco tiempo lo inevitable. Sasuke jadeó con fuerza, soltando a Naruto para aferrar con fuerza las sábanas bajo el, tirando de ellas al llegar al clímax, emitiendo un sonoro y largo gemido de placer… derrumbándose sin fuerzas y jadeando ansiosamente segundos después, tratando de recuperar un poco de aire.

En un momento, un suave y repentino beso acarició sus labios. Sasuke abrió los ojos, hallando a Naruto sobre él, quien lo besaba queda y cortamente, sin esperar respuesta, dejándole espacio libre para respirar, simplemente acariciándole el pecho y esperando a que se recuperara del momento. Sasuke frunció el ceño al notar que el blondo estaba vestido aún… ¿Tanto placer, y él como si nada?

Se incorporó ayudado por Naruto, y una vez sentado se sintió con fuerzas para robarle un beso al blondo, uno fogoso y rápido, aprovechando el momento para deslizar las manos por su cuerpo hasta hallar el borde de sus ropas, levantando la playera a su paso, tocando finalmente su piel… Febril…, él también estaba febril.

Naruto levantó los brazos, adivinando y ayudándolo en su tarea, dejándose hacer, permitiendo que él le besara el cuello de forma posesiva, jadeando quedito mientras Sasuke le iba dejando mordidas y chupetones a su paso.

El moreno bajó finalmente el cierre de los jeans, y sintió a Naruto elevar las caderas, ayudándolo en el despojo de sus vestimentas, dejando al descubierto su ya dolorosa erección.

Sasuke mordió de nuevo su clavícula, lamiendo en un impulso las gotitas de sudor que cayeron a la zona desde su propia frente… Respiraba agitado… muy agitado. Aun así, decidido, comenzó a descender, dispuesto a devolver el placer que Naruto le había dado momentos atrás, cuando éste le detuvo. Naruto le elevó el rostro, y de una forma más que sugerente, le introdujo tres dedos en la boca. Sin hacerse esperar, Sasuke jugó con ellos, lamiéndolos con cierta desesperación.

— Bien húmedos —susurró el rubio entre jadeos. Deleitándose con la vista de Sasuke siguiendo sus dedos, los metía y sacaba a capricho, enfadando al azabache. Enfadado también lucía exquisitamente sexi.

Besándolo de nuevo, Naruto lo distrajo al repartir caricias por su anatomía, frotando también entre las piernas del moreno, despertando nuevamente el deseo de Sasuke mientras él introducía de lleno los tres dedos en su propia entrada, ahogando en sus labios un leve suspiro de dolor, dilatándose lo más rápido que podía.

Sasuke lo escuchó suspirar, pero no paró de besarle, solo atendiendo a cuando Naruto le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y se le encimó a horcajadas, frotando sus sexos desnudos para deleite de ambos, calentándolo de sobremanera al sentir sus partes bajas friccionar deliciosamente, ya sin prendas de por medio.

Ambos jadearon al mismo tiempo, totalmente extasiados… distorsionando totalmente su ya de por sí dificultosa respiración cuando Naruto terminó de descender sobre él, acaparando por completo su más que erecto miembro, haciéndolo sentir un placentero hormigueo que pareció escalar por el vientre de ambos… al estar completamente conectados. Instintivamente, Sasuke aferró sus caderas mientras que Naruto le sujetó los hombros, ambos seducidos por ese nuevo juego. Subir… bajar… arriba, abajo… más fuerte… más rápido… más hondo… aumentando el volumen de sus jadeos, que parecían acompasar el incesante ritmo de las penetraciones.

Ambos gimieron fuertemente cuando rozaron aquel punto de placer, Naruto por haberlo sentido, y Sasuke tras haber sido deliciosamente estrujado, procurando rozar con cada nueva embestida ese punto que prometía llevarlos a la locura.

Saturado, Naruto soltó una mano, comenzando a masturbarse al ritmo de las penetraciones, cuando inesperadamente para él, Sasuke comenzó a hacerlo en su lugar, dejándole completa libertad para continuar aumentando la velocidad y agresividad de su ritmo, esforzándose por no perder el punto que los hacía vibrar. Mirándose por instantes… jadeantes… sudorosos… rozando sus labios por segundos y rompiendo el contacto al siguiente al llevar sus rostros hacia atrás, curvando la espalda ante el placer que sentían, llegando a la demencia misma antes de volver a empezar, deseando no terminar nunca… conteniéndose… Pero era inevitable, no soportarían por mucho más.

Un fuerte espasmo en la cavidad del rubio aprisionó sostenidamente el miembro de Sasuke, haciéndolo tocar el cielo con la siguiente embestida, dejando escapar el nombre de Naruto en un sonoro gemido. El rubio entrelazó una de sus manos a la suya al sentir que inevitablemente también llegaba al final, su excitación se había desbordado al haber escuchado su nombre de una forma tan única… tan pura… derramándose sin control entre el vientre de ambos.

Abrazó a Sasuke con fuerza contra sí, recargando su rostro sobre el hombro del moreno, quién también agotado, se dejaba caer de espaldas a la cama, arrastrándolo con él.

Naruto jadeaba clamando aire, apartándose de encima de Sasuke y suspirando al retirarlo de su interior para dejarse caer a su lado, permitiéndole respirar mejor.

— Sasuke —llamó en susurros. Al no obtener respuesta giró a su lado y se medio-incorporó para ver al azabache con los ojos cerrados y totalmente relajado—. Sasuke… despierta —llamó, recorriendo el pecho del moreno con una caricia, sacándole una discreta sonrisa pero sin lograr nada más. Naruto rió al verle agotado—. Creo me volví a pasar contigo, he, he. Lo siento.

Naruto se recostó a su lado y lo miró por largo rato, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza y apartando mechones de pelo oscuro de su empapado rostro… Finalmente, depósito un corto beso en sus labios y se levantó definitivamente de la cama. Halló y se colocó sus pantalones, buscando refugio en el sofá, sitio donde se acurrucó mientras escuchaba embelesado una de las tantas melodías que la rocola les había dedicado a lo largo de la noche. Y es que, como bien decía la canción en turno, era tarde (o temprano más bien), pronto amanecería, y tendría que… volver a su realidad.

— ¿Sería mucho pedir quedarme así…? ¿Contigo? —Naruto apartó la vista de la cama y rió tontamente, atrayendo sus piernas contra su pecho hasta abrazarlas—. Porque justo ahora, siento como si me hubiese vuelto a enamorar… Sasuke.

Naruto frotaba sus cabellos húmedos con una toalla mientras miraba el azul del cielo desde el balcón de la habitación. La brisa que recorría el ambiente agitaba sus dorados mechones de forma traviesa.

— Me preguntó que fue de los recién casados —sonrió, mirando el paisaje de las cercanías—. Seguro y también la pasaron genial.

Estiró sus brazos al aire, desperezándose antes de entrar de nuevo a la habitación. Al final había terminado por levantarse del sofá y tomar una ducha, velando de vez en vez el sueño de Sasuke, quién seguía inmerso en tierras de Morfeo, cobijado por las mantas que le había colocado encima para cubrirlo del inminente frío del amanecer.

— Naruto —susurró el moreno entre sueños, para su sorpresa—… quédate.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió el rostro del oji-azul. Su corazón se había acelerado ante semejantes palabras. Pero Sasuke solo soñaba. Seguro que cuando despertara no diría semejantes disparates. Todo asomo de esperanza de que Sasuke hubiera llegado a sentir algo por él en tan corto lapso de tiempo, era inmediatamente desechado de su mente. Así, cuando despertara y la cruda realidad asentara sobre ellos, no dolería.

Naruto congelaba su corazón de nuevo.

— Bueno, es muy pronto para que despierte aún, pero seguro que tendrá hambre cuando lo haga —meditó, distrayéndose con algo distinto.

El rubito se dirigió al teléfono de la habitación, donde, después de un rápido vistazo al menú, pidió una buena porción de cada platillo. También estaba hambriento, así que rebuscó en el frigo-bar algo con que entretener su estómago, sacando un nuevo bote de helado de su interior.

— Sabe mejor sobre Sasuke —admitió sonriente, y se sentó en el sofá para comer su ahora insípido postre mientras escuchaba de nuevo a la rocola. Para fortuna suya, tenía tantas canciones que no se había aburrido en todo el rato, así que no pasó tanto antes que escuchara la puerta sonar—. ¡Vooy!

¡Al fin, servicio a la habitación! El oji-azul abrió la puerta y estrellitas aparecieron en sus ojos al ver el enorme carrito de comida frente a él.

— Yo me hago cargo —dijo, conteniendo un hilillo de saliva. No consideraba prudente dejarlos pasar y que vieran al bello durmiente en el interior.

— ¿Usted es el joven Naruto? —preguntó el camarero antes de que cerrara la puerta.

— Sí, ¿qué hay? —preguntó desconcertado, y nuevamente atendiendo la puerta.

— El inquilino de la habitación, Inuzuka Kiba, ha dejado esto para usted —le entregó una pequeña mochila en sus manos—, y ha dejado cubierta la cuota del hospedaje hasta mañana por la mañana.

— ¿Uh? Gracias —exclamó el blondo, aun sorprendido de ver tanta buena suerte.

A veces esas rachas no le agradaban, no iban con su estilo de vida ni auguraban cosas buenas, pero hambriento como estaba, cerró la puerta y botó la mochila al sofá. Primero lo primero, a comer.

— ¡Delicioso! Y que buen servicio —comentó animado, mirando ahora con interés el platillo que probaba. Obviamente era comida extranjera. Si solo fuera ramen, seguro y sería un manjar.

Continuó devorando múltiples platillos a su paso mientras la rocola lo animaba con sencillos de Sex Pistols, debía admitir que esa chatarra rota tenía estilo. Divertido, empezó a comer con estilo, imitando un desayuno de sociedad, limpiando sus labios delicadamente con la servilleta. Una enorme carcajada escapó de él cuando derramó la soda en la mesa.

— Clase, si claro —exclamó, agarrando su estómago por la risa—. Ya quisiera verme. Jamás seré de sociedad —concluyó, comenzando a devorar la comida como cavernícola… uno que se sentía muy feliz.

Terminó de comer y limpió parte de su enorme desorden, colocando con cuidado lo que había dejado para Sasuke. Entonces su interés volvió a la mochila que le habían dado.

— ¿Kiba dejó esto para mí? ¿Qué será, dattebayo? —Abrió curioso la bolsa, sacando un sobre blanco de ella— ¿Una carta? —la abrió sin pena, y empezó a leer…

«_Querido Naruto, espero que hayan llegado bien al hotel y no hayan vomitado en el taxi en el que los dejamos… y no es broma. También te encargamos a Sasu-chan. Cuídalo bien…_

— ¿Cuídalo bien? —repitió extrañado. Naruto se fijó en el durmiente azabache en la cama y sonrió pícaramente—. Anoche no escuché que se quejara ni una sola vez, así que tomaré eso como que estuvo bien cuidado —, y continuó leyendo.

… _El avión a Japón sale al medio día, su boleto está en este sobre, entrégaselo por favor y si ves que no despierta, dale un buen porrazo por nuestra cuenta…_

— Veamos… —Naruto volteó a ver un reloj de pared— son las diez. Debo despertarlo pronto, o no llegará. Entonces, que más dice…

… _También dile que su teléfono no se perdió en el aeropuerto como le dijimos, está en la mochila, es solo que no queríamos que nadie molestara nuestro fin de semana. La ropa y todo lo que hay dentro, incluyendo la mochila, son recuerditos para ti Naruto, ojalá te gusten. Nunca cambies, recuérdanos gansito, y suerte._

_PD. Dile a Sasuke que hemos huido de casa, así que no regresaremos a Japón por un buen rato._

_Con cariño, papá y mamá.__»_

Naruto río divertido y dejó la carta en la repisa. Emocionado, indagó en la muda de ropa que había para él, se cambió rápidamente y se miró al espejo. La playera de capucha sin mangas y los jeans que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas lucían bien con sus botines, pero… un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo al leer de la playera _"__Ukecito en potencia. ¿Deseas reservación?__"__._

— Que horror, mejor me pongo algo encima, dattebayo —se colocó un chaleco, también nuevo, y sonrió complacido—. Creo que no estoy tan mal después de todo.

Continuó hurgando entre sus —ahora— pertenencias y halló un pequeño y elegante celular plateado en uno de los bolsillos de su nueva mochila… La curiosidad le comió. Una enorme gota resbaló por su rostro al ver treinta y un llamadas perdidas y cerca de cuarenta mensajes de texto en espera. ¡Vaya, incluso algunos estaban en inglés!

Terminó por leer el primero de la lista.

Después de varios minutos de absoluto silencio frente al móvil, Naruto volteó hacia el azabache en la cama, afilando sus zafiros…

El calor en el que estaba sumergido era agradable, realmente confortable, y podría quedarse así de no ser por su fastidiosa alarma, sonando, una y otra vez. Era realmente insoportable. Se sentó de golpe para despertar de uno, pero lo que llegó no fue la vigilia, sino una horrible punzada.

— ¡Tsk! Mi cabeza… —murmuró al momento de aferrarla, estrujando a su paso su azabache melena y dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama. Trataba de relajarse cuando un delicado aroma proveniente de las sábanas, inundó su olfato…— ¿Lavanda?

Sasuke se sentó de nuevo, esta vez con lentitud, mirando extrañadamente a su alrededor, cayendo en cuenta finalmente de que no estaba en su habitación.

— El hotel —dijo para sí. Repentinamente, una rápida película golpeó su bloqueado cerebro con recuerdos—. Las Vegas, la boda, y luego, la rocola y… —un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su rostro al ir recuperando sus memorias. La rocola, el baile, el helado… Naruto y… y… lo demás.

Un tomate maduro en oferta podría quedar totalmente ridiculizado por el rostro de Sasuke. Tragó pesado, y sí aún conservaba duda de si había estado soñando o no, fue rápidamente despejada al descubrirse cubierto solo por las sábanas de la cama.

Parpadeó, tratando de regresar a la realidad, y de nuevo aquella incesante alarma captó su atención. En el buró de la cama, un móvil plateado brillada y sonaba, intentando hacerse notar.

— ¿Mi celular? —lo tomó con extrañeza y contempló la pantalla del mismo al desactivar la alarma. Ahí, un corto recordatorio se leía con claridad. _"Despertaste dormilón"_. Sasuke sonrió al notar que esa frase había atraído un breve y agradable _déjà vu_. Había recordado su despertar en la noche en la pista de hielo… con él.

Continuó leyendo, _"Primero que nada: báñate. La higiene es importante"_

Se levantó de la cama aún extrañado. ¿Dónde estaban todos? En la pieza solo se oía la melodía _Perdón_, de Pambo, cortesía de aquél averiado aparatejo. Se encaminó al baño decidiendo que, para buscarlos, realmente necesitaría una ducha. Se bañó con rapidez, pues las caricias del agua atraían su mente recuerdos frescos, y lo hacían sonrojar.

Terminó y al salir, tomó la primera toalla de la pila que tenía cerca, haciendo saltar de ahí una pequeña nota. Una pirueta y Sasuke logró salvarla de terminar mojada en el piso. La abrió y leyó, _"¿Limpio? Número dos: come."_

Se cambió en segundos y llegó a la estancia de la habitación. Los platillos lo esperaban, y la verdad él no estaba para hacerse del rogar. Comió como nunca. Para terminar, levantó la única taza de café que había en la mesa y una nueva nota con su nombre aguardaba debajo de ella.

_"Barriga llena, corazón contento ¿no?... Al grano. Kiba te pide disculpas por haberte dicho que tu móvil se había perdido y te lo devuelve. Shino y él se han fugado, así que regresarás solo. PD. Mira la rocola, ahora sí que esta rara, solo toca la misma pieza. No vaya a ser que te la cobran."_

Sasuke sonrió y se levantó de la mesa. Llegó al fondo de la habitación y miró sorprendido que el curioso aparatejo tenía el vidrio totalmente estrellado. No recordaba que la hubiesen dejado así. En el piso varios fragmentos de cristal se hallaban dispersos y algo en ellos llamó su atención.

— ¿Sangre? —Sasuke miró de nuevo la rocola, afilando la mirada al ver un sobre en la parte superior de ésta. Pero esta vez solo contenía un pasaje de avión en su interior. Miró la hora en su móvil y unas líneas azules cubrieron su rostro al ver que marcaba las once cincuenta y siete—. Perdí mi vuelo.

Revisó la alarma y descubrió que esta se había programado para sonar desde las diez con treinta. Se había quedado dormido. Abrió el sobre de nuevo con un toque de ansiedad, aún quería saber algo más… _¿Dónde estaba él?_

Sin éxito, arrugó el sobre, molesto. Tomó su boleto y amenazó con romperlo cuando notó un pequeño papel adherible en la parte trasera del mismo. De nuevo leyó. _"Eres muy obediente, has hecho todo como decía…"_. Sasuke bufó molesto, pero continuó, _"… Espero que hayas disfrutado lo de anoche. Fue… ¿Cómo dijiste?... ¡Ah, sí! Una cana al aire, y una realmente buena. Solo quiero darte un consejo, si alguna vez volvemos a vernos, esto nunca pasó, tú y yo jamás nos conocimos. PD. Mis saludos a Gaara, no olvides llamarle que estuvo muy preocupado por ti."_

Sasuke estaba boca abierta, y sostenía la nota con la mirada totalmente clavada en ella.

Esto no podía ser verdad… ¡Que alguien le dijera que no! Sacó su móvil de inmediato, y su pecho se desinfló al ver la pila de mensajes. Empezó a leerlos, uno a uno… su mano comenzó a temblar, y sus ojos se ocultaron tras sus mechones. Arrojó el móvil violentamente, haciéndolo pedazos al estrellarlo de lleno contra la inútil rocola, la cual también quedó en silencio permanente tras el atentado.

Sasuke tomó con fuerza su cabeza, aferrándola con ambas manos, y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, respirando agitado, tratando vanamente de controlarse.

— Es verdad… Gaara.

Fin del capítulo III

Continuará…


	4. CAPITULO IV: Aterrizaje forzoso

∞ **LA MARCHA FUNEBRE AL ALTAR ∞**

®_ Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi-sensei y a sus respectivas autoras, Airam-chan y su nee-chan, yo solo soy una fan enamorada que quiso publicarlo de nuevo para que pudieran disfrutarlo.  
_

**Capítulo 4**: Habían cometido una soberana estupidez, un resbalón a lo grande, una metida de cuatro patas. Algo que a Sasuke le parecía extremadamente antinatural, y a Naruto un defecto que estaba temiendo fuese cotidiano. ¡Estaban completamente seguros de haberse equivocado!

Entonces, ¿por qué les costaba tanto pensar el otro como lo que supuestamente había sido?... Un error.

Chapter IV: Aterrizaje forzoso; Mi realidad.

**P**ese al número de personas que circulaban por el lugar y que limitaban su velocidad, Sasuke corría lo más rápido que podía, chocando de vez en vez con uno que otro peatón y soltando cortas disculpas al aire. ¡Maldecía el momento en que el taxi tomó la ruta rápida! Un accidente vial había obstaculizado la avenida por largo rato.

— Disculpe, ¿el vuelo a Manhattan? —preguntó agitadamente al primer empleado que derribó.

— Puerta trescientos once —la sorprendida azafata señaló la ruta, devolviéndole una mirada de extrañeza que él decidió ignorar—, pero… ¡Espere!

No se detuvo. No tenía tiempo. Hasta donde recordaba su avión salía a las dos. ¿Cuánto faltaría?… No, no podía darse el lujo de preguntar, pararse solo lo retrasaría aún más.

— Naruto —jadeó mientras corría. Necesitaba verlo una vez más… solo una última vez.

_**Tú eras todo para mí. Yo no creía más que en ti. **_

_**Y te llegaste a convertir… en mi religión.**_

— Su boleto, por favor —la mujer policía que vigilaba bajo la puerta alzada con el número 311, le miraba con la mano tendida, en espera de un ticket que él no tenía.

— Necesito pasar —respondió. La oficial lo miró raro. Rayos, tenía que ser breve—. Es urgente —explicó—, necesito hablar con una persona a bordo, su nombre es Naruto.

_**Tú eras todo y nada más. Eras mi voz, eras mi hogar.**_

_**En medio de la soledad… una bendición.**_

— ¿Naruto? —Preguntó la mujer al momento de revisar velozmente la lista de pasajeros antes de mirarle de nuevo—, no figura en la lista, aunque si me da su apellido podríamos buscarle vía electrónica. Es más rápido —añadió. El incómodo silencio que reinó tras la sugerencia hizo que la amabilidad de la frase cambiara a notable preocupación—. ¿Está usted bien?

Sasuke palideció de forma preocupante. Acababa de notarlo, ¡ni siquiera sabía su apellido!

— Necesito pasar —exclamó ahogadamente… ¿Por qué seguía con esto? Se trataba de un extraño.

— Imposible, el vuelo a Florida está lleno —aseguró la mujer con firmeza.

— ¿Florida? —Murmuró confundido— ¡No! ¡Es a Manhattan! ¡Salida de las catorce horas, puerta trescientos once! —empezaba a enfadarse, y su angustia crecía. ¿Ahora que diantres iba mal? Obstáculo tras obstáculo.

— Oh, el vuelo a Manhattan —repitió inútilmente la oficial. ¿Acaso no era obvio que era urgente?—, es ése de allá —señaló tras él.

Sasuke giró como en cámara lenta, casi intuyendo lo que vería. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y caminó hasta llegar frente a altísimo vitral que lo separaba de la pista. No pudo evitar posar una mano en el. En esos momentos, lo sintió como el poderoso e impenetrable muro invisible era.

_**Pero algo extraño sucedió. Mi cuento de hadas acabó,**_

_**dijiste adiós… y me rompiste el corazón.**_

— ¿Por qué? —susurró. Afuera, el avión empezaba a levantarse de la pista, alzándose…, alejándose—. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?… No te despediste de mí.

Sasuke permaneció observando hasta que el avión desapareció en el horizonte, hundido en un profundo vacío interno que amenazaba con desbordarle en cualquier momento. Toda esperanza de hablar con él se había esfumado.

— ¿Por qué no me reclamaste lo de Gaara? —Sasuke negó, enfadado. ¿Pero qué rayos hubiera dicho de haberlo alcanzado? ¿Qué Gaara era un amigo? ¿Qué su familia lo detestaba? ¿Que deseaban nunca se casarán y que le trataban como a un extraño?… Para que mentir.

Pero, de haber tenido a Naruto frente a él una vez más… quizás lo habría hecho.

Sasuke se sorprendió mentalmente al descubrir lo que pensaba. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría por él?… En cambio Naruto, él se había marchado tras un puñado de notitas, sin siquiera mirar atrás, o decir adiós.

_**Cuanto te quiero, cuanto te odio, cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos.**_

_**Si no te olvido, es por puro masoquismo.**_

— ¿Es que solo fui una cana al aire?... ¿Acaso no valía la pena? —Exclamó con el puño completamente apretado por el enfado—. ¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué te largaste sin preguntar?! —Alzó la voz, pateando su maleta. Quería odiarlo. Odiarlo era lo más rápido. Odiaba haberlo embaucado, odiaba haber ido a ese table dance, odiaba las fuentes, odiaba el helado, la música, las bodas de nuevo. ¡Odiaba todo! Pero…

_**Si no te olvido… es por puro masoquismo.**_

— No puedo —susurró finalmente—. Tal vez tengas razón, y pensar que fue un sueño sea lo mejor… un buen sueño.

Ignorando las miradas curiosas a su alrededor, Sasuke recogió su equipaje y empezó a andar de vuelta. No olvidaría nada. No podría… no quería. Como un sueño, así zanjaría este fin de semana, regresando a su fastidio de vida, con su exagerada familia y sus infructuosos intentos por entrar a la universidad. Gaara era lo único decente ahí. Sonrió sarcásticamente al notar que pese a tener ese concepto de él, había olvidado que tenía novio con suma facilidad. ¿Es que acaso no lo quería lo suficiente?… Lo quería. Pero, si a Gaara le quería, ¿entonces, a Naruto…?

_**Tú eras todo para mí. Desde el principio, hasta el fin.**_

_**No habría como definir… todo este amor.**_

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke? —los pensamientos del moreno cesaron ante la mención de su nombre completo, levantado la vista con desgano y distracción. Conocía esa voz…— ¡Sasuke! —Desde la mesa de una de las tantas cafeterías del aeropuerto, un joven pálido de largos cabellos castaños y ojos grises con matices blanquecinos, le miraba sorprendido.

— Neji —murmuró sin ánimos. Se acercó más por educación que por voluntad. Hyuuga Neji, conocido de la infancia, compañero de instituto e hijo de una de las compañías asociadas a las empresas Uchiha.

— Que sorpresa encontrarte tan lejos de Japón. ¿Llegas o te marchas? —preguntó el castaño, invitándole a sentarse.

Sasuke, agotado a causa de sus luchas internas, aceptó sin chistar. Francamente siempre había preferido la compañía de Kiba y Shino, o en su defecto, la soledad. Pero ahora no estaba de ánimos para estar solo, aunque tampoco quisiera compañía… Rayos, su cabeza era un lío.

— Sasuke —llamó el castaño al verlo mirando hacia la nada—, ¿has escuchado lo que dije?

— ¿Hn?… Ah, voy de vuelta…, aunque perdí mi vuelo —completó con cierta apatía.

— Ya veo. ¿Has comprado un pasaje nuevo? —Retomó Neji con interés mientras revolvía su bebida, suspirando con resignación al ver al azabache de nuevo con la mirada perdida—. Una bebida fría te despejará. Espera aquí, por favor.

Sasuke apenas si escuchó, pero no le dio importancia. ¿Por qué diantres no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo? ¡Ah, quizás porque se había vuelto loco por un dobe diabólico desconocido a quién le entregó nada más y nada menos que su virginidad en tan solo dos días! Claro, eso después de olvidarse olímpicamente de que tenía novio… Sí, esa era una muy buena razón.

— Aquí tienes —los hielos en la bebida que Neji puso frente a él, tintinearon, regresándolo de nuevo a la realidad—. Y descuida, yo invito.

— Gracias —murmuró, sujetando la pajilla para agitarla mientras el castaño volvía a su asiento.

— Algo me dice que no has comprado tu ticket de vuelta. ¿Me equivoco? —Neji lo miró fijamente, quizás temiendo que volviera a desconectarse de la realidad si le quitaba el ojo de encima. Sasuke negó como respuesta—. Bueno, yo también voy de vuelta y tengo un asiento libre que puedes usar si gustas. Tenía pensado viajar con alguien más, pero esa persona rechazó mi invitación —El Uchiha frunció el ceño, obviamente extrañado, así que Neji decidió agregar un detalle más—… no pudo venir —finalizó con una sonrisa discretamente apagada.

— ¿Tú persona especial?

Sasuke miró a Neji carraspear ligeramente antes de acudir a su bebida, así que él también volvió la vista a los interesantísimos hielos que flotaban en su vaso. Y llevaban casi nada en silencio cuando frunció el ceño al sentir una vibra… rara. Regresó la vista al frente, alcanzando a ver que, curiosamente, el castaño le quitaba rápidamente la mirada en encima.

— Gracias —exclamó, y Neji le miró raro—. Por el boleto —aclaró.

— Oh. De nada. Nos conocemos desde preescolar, es normal —el castaño negó con un elegante gesto de las manos, restándole importancia al tema.

Sasuke probó su bebida, concentrándose en su efervescente sabor refrescante… Rayos, otra vez esa vibra. Con la vista de nuevo al frente, empezó a enfadarse al ver que Neji giraba la mirada disimuladamente en otra dirección. ¿Qué diantres quería? Ya le había dado las gracias… Un momento. Ahí estaba la vibra de nuevo, y el Hyuuga no había estado mirándole ahora, le había dejado la vista encima todo el tiempo. Sasuke volteó, percatándose como varias personas a su alrededor le miraban igual que antes el castaño, algunas con discreción, otras sin tacto. Su enojo fue en aumento. Empezaba a sentirse como payaso de circo, y realmente su repertorio de emociones estaba muy reducido. En estos momentos solo contaba con frustración, enfado e ira.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó enfadado, a nadie en particular, provocando que los curiosos regresaran a sus actividades inmediatamente.

— Es que llamas mucho la atención, Sasuke —explicó Neji ante su sorpresa. El castaño negó tras ver su expresión—. Sinceramente, tampoco lo había notado hasta hoy, pero te ves curiosamente bien. Para ser franco, brillas.

— ¿Eh? — El total desconcierto en el rostro del azabache no hizo más que provocar una fresca sonrisa en el Hyuuga.

— Tu pelo, tu piel, pero en especial tus ojos… brillas —el castaño rió al ver que el moreno seguía exactamente igual—. Parece que realmente te han atrapado, Sasuke.

—… —Genial, ahora se quedaba mudo. ¿Pero qué responder? No entendía de qué tonteras hablaba Neji. Bueno, quizás ahora que él "brillaba", se podía vender de generador eléctrico o algo así. Seguro que en las Vegas le pagarían bien. Sin embargo, ¿atrapado?, ¿de qué rayos iba todo eso?

— Toda la escuela habló de ti. Hace un mes que sales con Sabakku No Gaara, ¿cierto? —Sasuke desvió la vista con el tema… ¡y que nadie se atreviera a decir que lo estaba evitando!—. Bueno, pues desde que te conozco, no te había visto lucir así —continuó el Hyuuga—, estás en las nubes, pero radiante, y ante la gente en general te hace lucir más atractivo. ¿Acaso han peleado?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó con falso desinterés, aún sin volver la mirada.

— Bueno, tu actitud. Estas ido, y ni si quiera quiero imaginar que haces en las Vegas. A diferencia de tu abuela, tú no pareces ser del tipo que gusta de las apuestas —aportó el castaño, agitando su pajilla al aire despreocupadamente—. Pero en resumen, te ves bien. Eso me hace pensar que te has enamorado —concluyó, finalizando tanto su explicación, como su bebida.

—… —Sasuke tenía un tic en la ceja, y detestaba pensar que podría haberse sonrojado con semejantes comentarios. ¡Disparates! ¿Enamorado?, ¡¿él?! Sí, como no. Quiso carcajear alto… muy alto. Pero por algún extraño motivo no pudo—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sensible y observador?

— Verás… digamos, que me han contado del amor — una sonrisa ligera y una mirada soñadora figuraron en el rostro del castaño—. Dejarías todo por él, ¿no es así?

— Sí —suspiró sin pensar, respingando al instante siguiente tras notar su error—, ¡Es decir! ¡No! —Sacudió la cabeza con frustración. La imagen del dobe no debía estar ahí al momento de responder. Hasta en su mente era un entrometido. Pero…— Quizás —admitió, torciendo el labio cuando aquél sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas.

Neji esbozó una sonrisa de lado, satisfecho con tan interesante reacción. Para el castaño, aquello había sido un Sí más que confirmado.

¿Era su imaginación, o la temperatura descendía en el pequeño cubículo de baño en donde se hallaba?...Como si importara. Naruto procuró volcar su concentración en cambiar sus vendas, e ignorar el clima del avión.

— Tsk —una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro al quitar la última vuelta del vendaje. Se había adherido y había resultado doloroso separarla, haciendo sangrar nuevamente los cortes que se había ganado en la mano derecha tras descargar su frustración contra la rocola—. Genial, y solo me dieron dos vendas en el hotel —se quejó.

Sacó la que le quedaba del bolsillo de su chaleco, rompiendo el empaque con la boca. Sin embargo, todo intento por vendar tuvo que ser reprimido al ver como el piso empezaba a ser molestamente goteado por aquél fluido carmín.

— _Kuso_ —abrió el grifo del lavamanos y metió la mano en el chorro de agua, eliminando el exceso de sangre. Procuró secarse con cuidado, mirando mejor sus heridas—. Si no son muchas… y tampoco son profundas. ¿Por qué escandalizan tanto, tteba?

Se esmeró al volver a vendar, asegurándose de presionar los sitios que sangraban con insistencia. Una vez hecho, recogió apresurado su desastre, tallando la sangre del piso para borrar todo rastro de ésta en el cubículo. Tomaba ya la perilla de la puerta para salir, cuando repentinamente la habitación entera de puso de cabeza.

— Quizás deba sentarme —murmuró, buscando cuidadosamente el piso antes de arrumbarse de espalda a la puerta, presionándose los ojos con la mano izquierda.

Mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, trató de relajarse, arrepintiéndose un poco por haberse lastimado de forma tan idiota… Pero la rocola lo merecía. ¡La canción que tocaba mientras él pensaba que poner en las notas era horrible! Sonaba tan deprimente que ni siquiera lo dejaba pensar. A ese paso, Sasuke habría despertado antes que él hubiese podido escribir un solo recado.

Naruto abrió los ojos, dejándose el dorso de la mano sobre la frente. Genial, aún veía lucecitas parpadeantes, luces que le recordaron aquél bonito amanecer en la fuente… junto a Sasuke.

¡Pero la culpa la tenía él, y solo él…! Por haberse fijado de nuevo en quien no debía.

— Sasuke —susurró. Cerró los ojos, y se tocó los labios con la yema de los dedos, recorriéndolos con una caricia. El roce era suave y gentil, justo como sus besos. Desplazó ese roce a su cuello, mordiéndose el labio inferior al repasar los sitios donde Sasuke le había besado, y marcado, porque se había visto esa mañana en el espejo del baño… y había sonreído al pensar que esos chupetones tardarían varios días en desaparecer.

Naruto abrió los ojos de uno, apartando los dedos de su piel. Debía dejar de soñar despierto y, oh-oh, su fastidiosa y resucitada conciencia hacía acto de aparición… _Y si realmente había sido sincero. Había visto y sentido a Sasuke… había sido su primera experiencia, y se había dejado guiar por él… _Naruto no pudo evitar reír con tristeza. Genial, su conciencia era una aguafiestas santurrona cuando deseaba divertirse, y una ilusa idealista cuando debía ser realista.

— Sasuke todavía estaba ebrio —se dijo en voz alta—, además… "Sasu, te compré ropa, muero por ver como te queda, aunque creo que te verías más sexi sin ella" —recordó con la mirada afilada—, "Te invito a cenar, creo que nos debemos una… —y se mordió el labio inferior, esta vez con frustración—… una noche real", "Sasu-chan, te… te…"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y no pudo seguir recitando los mensajes. Por lo menos su conciencia se había quedado callada. Probablemente estaba en shock, después de todo era su alter ego, y era así como él se sentía en realidad. ¡¿Cómo fue tan tonto para no sospechar que Sasuke tendría pareja?! Naruto tenía más que claro que un tercero en discordia era siempre el más lastimado. Además, ante la remota posibilidad de que Sasuke hubiese sido sincero, entonces se sentiría peor. Nuevamente sería el villano, el que llega y destruye una relación.

No. Con recordar lo que le había hecho a Deidara tenía más que suficiente. No lo haría de nuevo.

— Lo siento, Gaara…, yo de verdad, no sabía—susurró cabizbajo.

Notando que su visión había dejado de hacer jugarretas, Naruto se levantó y abandonó finalmente el sanitario con la firme idea de que, de una u otra forma, su destino desde el principio había sido el de no volver a ver a Sasuke. Así que, en resumidas cuentas, tenía que olvidarse de él.

La caída de las sales aromáticas en el agua, difundía rápidamente el aroma en el jacuzzi. Removió un poco el agua con una mano, mezclando los remanentes antes de volver a la habitación. Una sonrisa asomó en su rostro al ver a su persona especial sentada de espaldas en la cama, cerca del buró. Se acercó por detrás sin ser notado, rodeándolo cariñosamente en un abrazo.

— Shino… ¿Qué pasará cuando regresemos? —Kiba continuaba mirando con interés el fajo de papeles entre sus manos, sin embargo sonrió al sentir al morocho depositar besos suaves en su espalda.

— Estamos juntos. Con eso me basta —respondió entre beso y beso.

— Es cierto. Lamento ser tan aguafiestas —el castaño dejó de lado los papeles antes de girar, devolviéndole el beso al morocho, besándole con dulzura y suavidad. La pila de hojas resbaló definitivamente, extendiéndose por la alfombra del lugar, llamando la atención del Inuzuka, y Shino sonrió al notar aquél detalle, así que separó tras dejar un beso en la frente de su ahora esposo.

— Guárdalos bien —pronunció al soltar al castaño, quién le dio un corto beso de piquito a modo de agradecimiento.

Kiba comenzó a recoger los documentos de uno en uno, pero al tomar uno en particular esbozó una amplia sonrisa que Shino imitó, seguramente pensando lo mismo que él.

— El baño está listo —recalcó el morocho, abandonando la cama con dirección al jacuzzi.

— Enseguida te alcanzo —Kiba terminó su labor, guardando con sumo cuidado los documentos en el interior de su maleta, desplazándose final y tranquilamente a la sala de baño, relajándose con el aroma que inundaba aquella habitación—. ¿Crees que hicimos bien en traer eso con nosotros? —Externó al tiempo que se quitaba la bata, adentrándose al jacuzzi como su cuerpo ya pedía, y agradecía.

— Supongo que fue lo mejor —contestó Shino, restándole importancia al papel mientras se acercaba al castaño y colocaba una mano a cada lado suyo, acorralándolo contra la pared de la tina para hundir el rostro en la curva de su cuello. En realidad, él solo tenía ojos para Kiba en ese momento.

— Y es que… realmente terminamos ahogados, pero… Sasuke y Naruto —Kiba procuraba hablar entre suspiros, que cada vez le iba costando más, alzando el cuello al sentir que Shino se obsesionaba con esa zona, besándolo mientras empezaba a repartir caricias por el resto de su cuerpo.

— ¿Crees que recuerden todo? —Preguntó Shino repentinamente intrigado, deteniendo sus asuntos momentáneamente, despertando la curiosidad de Kiba, ambos mirándose fija y completamente serios.

— ¡¿Cómo olvidarían?! —soltaron a coro, empezando a reír como si hubiesen escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo.

— ¿Entonces por qué dejaste una carta? —preguntó el morocho, retomando su vicio en el cuello del castaño mientras Kiba se le abrazaba tal cual osito de felpa, totalmente sonrojado.

— Tú sabes… Mmmm… por si acaso… Un poco más abajo —pidió el Inuzuka, rodeando el cuello de Shino con ambas manos, dejando que lo levantara con esa facilidad que solo el agua te brinda, para quedar apoyado de espalda al jacuzzi—. Hazlo ya ¿quieres? —susurró al oído del otro entre gemidos.

Kiba había terminado por interrumpir tan "interesante" conversación para besarlo, buscando rodear su cintura con las piernas y a su paso devolver las caricias que tan excitantemente recibía. Afortunadamente, el agua que los rodeaba y los preparativos previos les permitía saltarse pasos, así que sin dilación, Shino penetró al otro de una estocada, haciendo que ambos jadearan extasiados ante el contacto.

Se miraron por unos instantes, y Kiba sonrió traviesamente al ver que su morocho esperaba pacientemente por él.

— Ya —concedió feliz. Shino le devolvió el gesto, besándolo de nuevo antes de empezar con las embestidas.

El volumen de sus gemidos, aumentaron en fuerza y rapidez, a coro con las penetraciones y estimulados por la sensación que el agua regalaba en sus febriles cuerpos. En poco tiempo, Shino tuvo que empezar a estimular a Kiba, ante los espasmos de placer que sentía, buscando y consiguiendo hacerles llegar al clímax en sincronía, dejando escapar sus nombres entre jadeos.

— Gracias… Shino —el Inuzuka sonrió, abrazándose fuertemente al morocho.

— Te amo, y lo sabes —Shino también aferró a Kiba, pero éste de forma protectora, sorprendiéndose al empezar a escuchar sollozos, separándose del castaño con rapidez para mirarle el rostro—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te lastimé?

— Shino… ¿Crees que estamos perdiendo la pasión de nuestros encuentros? —Preguntó Kiba con enorme cataratas cayendo por sus orbes, haciendo que una gota resbalara por la frente del Aburame—. ¡Parecemos un matrimonio de viejitos en lugar de recién casados! —berreó a todo pulmón antes de soltarse en llanto a moco tendido y cubrir su rostro con ambas manos.

— Kiba, ¿recuerdas cuándo te me declaraste? —Shino sonrió ampliamente, buscando sin mucho éxito retirar las manos del rostro de Kiba para conseguir entrelazarlas con las suyas.

— En tu cumpleaños número doce… cuando te di… esa granja de hormigas —Kiba aún sollozaba.

— ¿Y recuerdas cuando lo hicimos por primera vez? —el moreno besó el rostro del castaño, borrando tiernamente el rastro de sus lagrimones, reemplazando el llanto por amagos de risa, ante las cosquillas que Kiba sentía con sus caricias… aunque también por los recuerdos.

— Como olvidarlo. Escapamos juntos de ese odioso evento de publicidad de comida para gatos que había organizado la empresa. Era mi cumpleaños número catorce, y mis padres me habían enviado a cubrirle las espaldas, en lugar de pasar el día conmigo —mencionó el Inuzuka, con más añoranza que rencor en sus palabras, aferrando el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos y devolviéndole una bella sonrisa—. Me llevaste a una exposición de mangas, y me regalaste mi preciada colección de _Dragon Ball._

— Y… ¿sabías que en este hotel… —Shino hizo una pausa con alevosía—…los elevadores tienen las paredes forradas con espejos?

Kiba lo miro boca abierta. — ¿Voyerismo? —susurró, esbozando una sonrisilla totalmente pervertidilla al imaginarse junto a Shino, reflejados en cada una de las paredes de ese pequeño cuarto de tentación. — ¡Ese es mi papi! ¡Por eso me encantas! —exclamó el de tatuajes con total emoción antes de besar fogosamente a su morocho.

Shino sonrió divertido al ver a Kiba salir del baño a velocidad luz, llamándolo desde la habitación. Definitivamente, esa era la parte que más le encantaba de su adorado niño.

Apenas asomó el rostro fuera del avión, el frío de Manhattan no dudó en hacerle estremecer ni un momento. La temperatura había descendido considerablemente en comparación con la que había disfrutado en Las Vegas.

Sin equipaje que buscar, Naruto se limitó a sacar la sudadera nueva de su mochila, misma que le otorgó dos beneficios: proporcionarle algo de calor y ocultar su reciente accidente (le quedaba tan larga, que las mangas le cubrían las manos). Más abrigado y con la mochila al hombro, se desplazó a la terminal del aeropuerto.

— Espero que no se haya olvidado de mí —mencionó, buscando con la mirada. Al fin una sonrisa afloró en su rostro al ver una mano agitarse en el aire, a solo unos metros de la entrada—. ¡Kisa! —llamó emocionado, corriendo hacia él con rapidez.

— ¡Naru-chan! —el grandote de piel marmórea lo aferró apenas lo tuvo a su alcance, atrapándolo en un posesivo abrazo de oso que provocó que unas líneas azuladas surcaran el rostro del rubio ante la fuerza con que había sido capturado—. ¡Ah! —lo soltó al reaccionar, dejándole respirar—. Lo siento, ¡ja, ja! Es solo que te extrañé mucho.

— Yo también los eché a todos de menos —dijo feliz, esbozando una sonrisa zorruna que su amigó contempló cada vez con más seriedad, sorprendiéndose cuando el grandote volvió a atraparlo entre sus brazos, solo que esta vez… ¿de forma melancólica?—. Pero estoy de vuelta, ¿neh?... —una gotita resbaló por la mente del blondo, empezando a preocuparse de que su amigo no se moviese—… ¿Kisame?

— Perdón de nuevo, Naru-chan. Es la emoción de los reencuentros y todo eso, tu sabes —Kisame lo soltó con rapidez, empezando a reír sonoramente ante extrañeza del oji-azul— ¿Nos vamos?

Naruto lo miró unos instantes, terminando por sonreír y asentir para seguirlo al exterior. Caminaron al estacionamiento, abandonando en poco el aeropuerto, platicando sobre los sitios que él había visitado durante su travesía, así como lo mucho que la banda lo había extrañado durante su ausencia. El oji-azul escuchó esa parte con especial atención. A causa de su lazo con Itachi, Naruto solía visitar mucho la universidad, pasando tanto tiempo con Kisame, Tobi y Konan, que éstos habían empezado a tratarlo como a un hermanito pequeño. Y aquello lo hacía feliz de tantas formas. Le hacía sentir que más que amigos, tenía una familia en la que apoyarse.

— Paremos un momento aquí —exclamó Kisame en algún punto del trayecto, aparcando el vehículo a orillas de una gran arboleda.

— ¿En el parque central? —Naruto miró raro a su amigo, quien le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y lo invitó a seguirlo.

Al poco de andar tras él, Naruto admiró sorprendido el lugar. Dignamente camuflajeado entre la espesura del bosque, un kiosco con un gran barquillo como anuncio principal se alzaba en el centro del claro, rodeado por múltiples bancas e iluminado con hileras de bombillas colgantes que partían del centro y que se alejaban hasta perderse en el follaje del rededor. Lucía muy retro a decir verdad, pero dudaba que aquello fuera la causa de que el sitio estuviese vacío. Le parecía más bien que la hora, o el frío de la noche, hacían que un helado a pleno parque abierto no apeteciera a muchos.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Me encanta! —vociferó emocionado, subiendo al primer banco que tuvo a su alcance para seguir mirando a su alrededor. Kisame sonrió complacido.

— Los muchachos lo descubrieron la semana pasada, y lo primero que todos pensamos fue que no podías irte de Manhattan sin haber pisado este sitio, o haber probado uno de esos—indicó, señalando la barra con el pulgar.

Naruto lo miró con verdadero agradecimiento. —Gracias —dedicó, dejando su mochila de lado para bajar del banco e ir tras el mayor cuando, inesperadamente, un rápido vuelco a su visión lo hizo sujetarse a lo primero que tuvo a su alcance para no caer, agarrándose de Kisame en el proceso.

— ¡Naru-chan! —Y así fue como terminó de nuevo en el banco, sentado y en recuperación—. ¿Qué sucedió? Te has puesto pálido.

— Lo siento —murmuró, soltando al mayor para afianzarse con fuerza del asiento. Su cabeza ya no daba vueltas y él empezaba a ver de nuevo, aunque con lentitud—. Estoy bien.

— Naru-chan… —Kisame lo observó detenidamente, terminando por preguntar— ¿Te has cuidado?

Naruto lo miró de súbito, perfectamente convencido de haber captado el tono preocupado de sus palabras, el mismo que Itachi a veces usaba. ¿Sabría algo acaso? ¿Sabría sobre su verdadero estado de salud? ¿De los medicamentos que tomaba?... ¿Contestaría si se lo preguntaba?

— Yo… —¿Que responder? ¿Y si Kisame no sabía nada y él metía la pata?— Yo… —además estaba advertido: Las molestias volverían si dejaba las pastillas—. Estoy bien —murmuró al final.

Para su fortuna y alivio, Kisame sonrió crédulo.

— Espera aquí, traeré tu helado.

Naruto observó a Kisame ir al kiosco y hacer su pedido, sin embargo su mente continuaba divagando en el mismo punto. Quizás debería comprar las pastillas después de todo.

— Toma —Kisame le extendió un barquillo, sentándose a su lado mientras probaba de otro.

— Gracias —a Naruto no le costaría cambiar el tema mientras comían, pero…— Kisame, ¿Cómo está Suigetsu? ¿Seguro que no le molesta que vaya con él? —en verdad sentía que no hacía más que causar molestias.

— ¡¿Molesto?! —El grandote carcajeó— Suigetsu, te quiere mucho Naru-chan… igual que todos nosotros —agregó un poco más débil, devorando lo último de su barquillo. El oji-azul asintió y quiso restar importancia al tema, pero al escoger las palabras que diría a continuación se sintió inevitablemente ansioso.

— Y… ¿pudiste rescatar algo mío del departamento?

El incómodo silencio tras su pregunta, hizo pensar a Naruto que las pastillas esperarían. Todo parecía indicar que empezaba de cero, y aunque tenía algo de dinero tampoco era la gran suma. Suspiró resignado, enfrascándose en terminar lo que quedaba de su postre… el cual por cierto, estaba insípido.

— ¿Hn? —un repentino intruso en su paladar lo hizo volver algo de la boca, dejando en su mano izquierda un pequeño objeto—. Había algo en el helado —declaró, mirando que Kisame reía sin sorpresa; él por su parte, observó mejor. En la palma de la mano tenía un anillo blanco que parecía costoso, con detalles brillantes en azul y blanco incrustados. Debía admitirlo, aunque un poco grande, era bonito, elegante y tenía estilo—. ¿Y esto?

— Muy bien, es hora de irme —el desconcierto aumentó en el rubio al ver a su amigo levantarse sin siquiera mirarle, desperezándose en el camino a la par que se alejaba—. Esperaré cerca, suerte.

— Espera, ¡Kisa! —Naruto se levantó con intenciones de sacarle una buena explicación, más todo intento de avanzar fue llevado al fracaso al ser fuertemente abrazado por detrás… Oh-oh, ese aroma. ¡No, esto no podía estarle pasando!

Lo habían entregado.

— Suelta —murmuró apenas, tratando de serenarse. Pero sentir a la persona detrás suyo negar con un cabeceo lo afectó de sobremanera—. Itachi suéltame, por favor.

— No —susurró en su nuca, aumentando la fuerza de su agarre—. Y no culpes a Kisa, yo le rogué por esto…, por tener una oportunidad. El anillo… es para ti.

Naruto tenía sus orbes azules cubiertos por el flequillo. ¿Cómo Itachi podía tomarse las cosas con tanta calma? Se supone que esto no debiera ser así, para ninguno de ambos.

— ¿Por qué me lo das a mí? —Preguntó finalmente en susurros—. Pídeselo a _Dei _—canturreó el nombre, molestándose enseguida por haberlo hecho—. ¿Sabes? Esto es totalmente innecesario. Si el problema es lo legal del dichoso contrato, nos casamos y te doy el divorcio enseguida… Lo demás sale sobrando.

— No, no quiero eso.

¡Era imposible seguir fingiendo calma! Naruto se giró apenas pudo hacerlo, y sus zafiros fulminaron al Uchiha con fijeza. ¡¿Lo creía un niñato estúpido acaso?! Y aunque su visión amenazaba con fallar de nuevo, tenía asuntos importantes que dejar muy en claro.

— No —Naruto extendió el anillo sobre su palma izquierda, esperando a que el moreno lo tomara. Un gesto de sorpresa eclipsó su rostro al verse siendo abrazado de repente. Empujó a Itachi de inmediato, usando la mano derecha en acto reflejo, sintiendo una punzada de reproche, cortesía de sus heridas. Su mueca de dolor fue inconsciente, y su mirada se clavó en el piso al sentirse… raro. Algo no iba bien.

— Naru-chan, esto no tiene nada que ver con que nuestro compromiso sea legal o no—Itachi lo sujetó por el brazo, previendo cualquier amago de escape—. En verdad quiero estar contigo… Quiero hacerte feliz.

Definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Naruto no quería quedarse escuchando semejantes mentiras, pero las fuerzas no le daban para huir. Encima, Itachi le tomó la barbilla con suavidad y él se descubrió permitiendo que le alzara el rostro sin oponer resistencia ¡Y dudaba que fuese por falta de voluntad! El aún tenía infinidad de maldiciones que gritar y millares de reproches por hacer.

— Créeme… Te quiero, Naru.

Naruto cerró los ojos cuando el moreno colocó sus labios sobre los suyos, aferrando con angustia las manos de Itachi entre las suyas…, y se tambaleó, terminando por usar ese agarre para salvaguardar el equilibrio. Itachi se le separó extrañado. Había terminado por ganar la mirada preocupada del azabache.

— ¿Naru-chan?

— No me sueltes —susurró apenas, rápida y dificultosamente, e Itachi empezó a asustarse—. Está… tan oscuro… me hundo.

— ¡Naru! —Itachi apenas si alcanzó a sujetarlo cuando el oji-azul se desvaneció frente a sus ojos, terminando de rodillas y con el menor recargado sobre él—. ¡Naruto!

El moreno intentó sujetarlo mejor, notando hasta entonces el llamativo color rojo que manchaba sus propias manos, captando hasta entonces ese inconfundible olorcito metálico que enseguida le provocó un escalofrío.

— Sangre —susurró, buscando la fuente con rapidez hasta hallar la empapada manga derecha del Uzumaki—, ¿otra vez?… ¡Maldición!

Sin perder más tiempo, lo alzó en brazos. Kisame estaba en el estacionamiento, tenía que darse prisa.

El hecho de estar finalmente en Japón, o que la retaguardia les doliera terriblemente tras un día entero de viaje, no parecían ser fuerzas suficientes para sacar a Sasuke de su trance, o eso venía comprobando Neji cuando tuvo que recordarle que no podían irse del aeropuerto sin antes recoger el equipaje.

Y es que la tempestad de ideas que azotaban la mente del bruno, no cedían, mezclando unos hermosos ojos de zafiros que iban a la par de una cálida sonrisa con los furioso verde aguamarina de un enfadado y traicionado peli-rojo.

Se suponía que a Naruto en su vida volvería a verlo. El chico de cuencas azules lo había botado después de haber conseguido que perdiera la cordura por un fin de semana. Pensar eso le dolía, pero lamentablemente, esa era la única opción que el blondo le había insinuado: que para él aquello había importado nada. Por otro lado, Gaara, pese a ser serio y muy hermético en muchos aspectos, sabía que guardaba bellos sentimientos en su interior, y realmente estaba cómodo junto a él, tenían cosas en común.

Una gota resbaló por la frente de Neji al ver la mirada carbón de Sasuke quedar estancada en el piso por enésima vez.

¡Pero es que se sentía fatal! ¿Por qué no podía sentir esa misma pasión desbordante por Gaara? Su novio… ¿Y qué diantres iba a decirle cuando lo viera?

— Sasuke —el castaño tuvo la necesidad de codearlo para hacerle reaccionar. Frente a ellos, un guardia con la mano extendida, le miraba molesto—. Tu pasaporte —agregó Neji al ver que el Uchiha no tenía ni idea de lo que el sujeto esperaba, o de que rayos hacían allí.

— ¿Hn?... ¡Ah, sí! —Sasuke extendió su identificación. Solo deseaba recoger su equipaje para poder ir a casa y encerrarse en su habitación. La escuela podía esperar… además, ahí era donde Gaara estaba.

— ¿Sasuke? —El policía lo miró—, ¿Uchiha Sasuke? —el azabache se asintió enfadado. El tipo interrumpía sus importantes depresiones internas—. Esta usted detenido —agregó el hombre al momento de chasquear los dedos ante la atónita mirada de ambos adolescentes.

— ¡Un momento! —Sasuke ahora sí que estaba atento— ¡¿Pero qué…?! —Un enorme temblor recorrió el cuerpo del azabache al ver una montaña de policías abalanzarse sobre él, derribándolo al instante y dejándole sepultado debajo de la enorme pila de humanos—. ¡¿Qué diantres sucede aquí?!

— Ya saben dónde llevarlo —exclamó el oficial al tiempo que atendía el móvil.

— ¿Por qué lo detiene? —Neji miraba asombrado como la pirámide de guardias se llevaban al furibundo moreno.

El sonoro portazo tras ser arrojado con _delicadeza_ al interior de la habitación, dejó a Sasuke solo y prisionero en…

— ¿Esta es una prisión? —cuestionó sorprendido. Su cárcel contaba con juego de sala, centro de entretenimiento, frigo-bar y cama, entre las más llamativas.

Se dejó caer agotado en el comodísimo sofá de piel, encendiendo el televisor de plasma solo para ambientar, porque en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para entretenerse.

— Estás cómodo, ¿eh? —el azabache se sentó con rapidez, mirando perplejo como un sonriente Neji cerraba la puerta tras adentrarse en la habitación, tomando asiento enseguida en otro sofá.

— ¿También estás detenido? —preguntó con interés, y la leve carcajada del Hyuuga no hizo sino confundirlo aún más.

— No vas a creerlo, Sasuke, mira —el castaño tomó el mando de la televisión, sintonizando el noticiero local.

— «_Y regresando al tema, aún no hay noticias sobre el paradero de los tres desaparecidos de este viernes. Los jóvenes, que responden a los nombres de Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, hijos y futuros herederos de dos de las compañías más grandes de todo Japón: Industrias Inuzuka-Aburame, y Corporaciones Uchiha. Aunque ya se han desmantelado varias entidades que pedían rescate, ninguna ha resultado ser la real responsable de la desaparición triple, y pese a que no se descarta el secuestro, la posibilidad de fuga del hogar convence cada vez más a los expertos en el tema…_»

Sasuke miró boquiabierto el reportaje, donde recién cambiaban la fotografía de ellos que habían estado transmitiendo, para mostrar varias tomas de la escuela a la que Kiba, Shino y él asistían.

— «_Estamos trasmitiendo en vivo desde Konoha School, entrevistando a uno de los compañeros de los jóvenes desaparecidos_» —Neji casi muere de un ataque de risa, mientras que a Sasuke casi le da un paro al ver a Shikamaru en la televisión.

— _¿Usted qué opina acerca de la desaparición de sus compañeros?_

— _Tsk _—ese chico lucía aburrido hasta en la tele—,_ que problemáticos, nos han entrevistado ya tres veces… Está bien _—cedió con desgano—. _Como ya dije antes, esos tres son amigos, así que yo apoyo la teoría de Fuga del hogar y Viva la parranda._

— _Interesante. Gracias. Bien, ahora tenemos a dos hermosas jovencitas de primer curso que dicen ser comadron… ejem, quiero decir, conocedoras del tema _—en la pantalla aparecieron una rubia de ojos azules y una peli rosada de corta cabellera—. _¿Y ustedes que piensan de todo esto, chicas?_

— _¡Kyaa! ¡Sasuke-kun, regresa! ¡Tú club de fans te apoyará hasta la muerte pero vuelve! _—ambas chicas ondeaban una manta repleta de corazones con el rostro del Uchiha impreso en la tela.

— _Y esta es la situación de tensión que se vive en Konoha School. Ahora vayamos con el compañero Rigo-san _—entonces la toma cambió a un lugar que Sasuke reconoció con sorpresa, provocando que se acercara aún más a la pantalla de plasma.

— _Aquí Rigo-san, transmitiendo desde Residencias Konoha, hogar de las familias Uchiha, en vivo y en directo desde el hogar de Uchiha Fugaku y su adorable esposa Mikoto _—la madre de Sasuke lloraba a mares en el sofá mientras su padre le frotaba la espalda a modo de consuelo.

— _No sé qué hicimos mal… snif… Sasuke, vuelve _—y Mikoto volvía a sumirse en el llanto.

— _Y también nos acompaña Aburame-san. Díganos señor, ¿cree que su hijo volverá sano y salvo algún día? _—Aislado, en silencio y con sus típicas gafas, el padre de Shino se mantenía justo y como Sasuke lo recordaba. Solo que tras la pregunta del reportero, un aura depresiva pareció pegársele con cola o algo más potente aún—… _Se nota que está muy preocupado ¿eh? No lo culpo por quedarse sin palabras _—se dirigía el tal Rigo a la audiencia mientras se trasladaba por la pantalla—. _Mejor vayamos con Inuzuka-san. ¿Madame, usted cree que…?_

La televisión fue repentinamente apagada ante la sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, notando hasta entonces al culpable y recién llegado, mismo que estaba de pie junto al sofá. Un adulto peli plateado que cargaba un parche médico sobre el ojo izquierdo y cuya bufanda le sobre cubría el rostro como si estuviese resfriado.

— Kakashi-_sensei_ —lo nombró Neji, admirándolo con un poco de sorpresa, mientras que la expresión de Sasuke aún era un poema.

— ¡Sasu-chan! —El mayor se abalanzó desconsolado directamente hacia el azabache, siendo rápidamente recibido por el puño cerrado de un recién reaccionado Sasuke.

— ¡Que no me digas _Sasu-chan_! —El bruno se cruzó de brazos completamente enfadado mientras Kakashi sobaba su adolorida nariz—. ¡¿Se puede saber que significa todo este teatro?! ¡Están exhibiendo mi foto en televisión!

— Eso mismo quisiéramos saber nosotros. ¿Dónde estuviste todo el fin de semana? —Una gota resbaló por el rostro del adulto y de Neji al ver como una intensa aura depresiva creció tras el moreno, consumiendo a Sasuke en su interior en solo cuestión de segundos—. _Wari-wari_. No me digas si no quieres, Sasu-chan —y el aura del adolescente cambió de depresiva, a asesina—… es decir, Sasuke. Pero al menos pudiste avisar que te ibas, ¿no lo crees?

— Kiba avisó a papá que me iba con ellos —declaró Sasuke, recordando los sucesos del jueves por la noche.

_Ese día, tras superar el penoso incidente de la biblioteca, se había dirigido a la salida del instituto acompañado por sus amigos, en busca del auto de Shino para volver a casa juntos, como siempre solían hacer._

— _Bueno _—_Kiba alzó un puño eufórico desde el asiento del copiloto_—, _¡Entonces, a Las Vegas!_

— _¡Esperen un segundo! _—_Desde el asiento trasero, Sasuke se inclinó hacia sus amigos al ver que ya tomaban la desviación al aeropuerto_— _Yo aún no decido si quiero ir._ _¡Ni siquiera tengo boleto!_

— _No hay problema _—_Shino abrió la guantera y sacó tres pasajes, dejando dos en manos un sonriente Kiba, y uno en manos del asombrado Uchiha._

— _Pero… _—_el azabache frunció el ceño al ver la hora de salida_—…_ ¡No me dará tiempo de hacer mi equipaje!_

_El auto aparcó fuera del aeropuerto, y una gota resbaló por el rostro de Sasuke al ver a sus amigos sacar una serie de maletas de la cajuela, entregándole una a él también._

— _Es la ropa que has te has dejado cuando te quedas a dormir en mi casa, y también hay algunas mías. Pero relájate, solo iremos tres días y no creo que llegues a usarlas _—_Kiba comenzó a andar hacia el interior del edificio y Sasuke le siguió deprisa, notando como Shino tras ellos entregó las llaves de su auto a un joven que pasaba por ahí, alcanzándolos en breve mientras aún andaban por los pasillos del lugar._

— _Esta bien _—_cedió_—, _pero al menos avisaré que salimos _—_Sasuke hurgó entre sus ropas, y unas líneas azules surcaron su rostro al no hallar su objetivo_—. _Eh… chicos, ¿han visto mi celular?_

— _¡Oh, no, Sasuke! _—_Kiba lo sujetó por los hombros, zarandeándolo mientras Shino se guardaba un pequeño objeto plateado en el bolsillo_— _¡Si no tienes cuidado, pueden robarte TODO en lugares tan concurridos como éste! Aunque no te apures _—_sonrió el castaño_—,_ vienes con papi y mami._

— _¿Nos vamos? _—_Shino señaló una de las bocinas del lugar, que ya anunciaba la salida de su vuelo y los invitaba a documentar su equipaje a la brevedad._

— _¡Pero aún no he avisado! _—_Sasuke se zafó del agarre de Kiba, empezando a inquietarse._

— _Tranquilo, Sasu-chan _—_el azabache fue repentinamente empujado por el castaño a lo largo del pasillo mientras el Inuzuka se colocaba el Manos Libres de su móvil_—._ ¿Hola, sí? ¿Fugaku-san?... Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Solo quería avisar que Sasuke pasará el fin de semana conmigo… Sí, también viene Aburame Shino… No. En realidad estamos saliendo hacia Estados Unidos… un viaje de placer… Sí, el lunes al medio día a más tardar. Hasta entonces, ¡Ciao~!_

— _Boletos, por favor _—_Shino volteó hacia Kiba, quien entregó los pasajes a la chica en la puerta, los tres mirando entonces a Sasuke, completamente sonrientes y con un aura brillante a su alrededor._

— _Está bien, esta bien. Estoy conforme _—_exclamó el Uchiha, resignado al ver a sus amigos subir por las escalerillas, entregando su boleto para seguirlos_—…_ Pero… ¿por qué siento que algo se me escapa?_

¡Ahora entendía la razón!

Neji y Kakashi retrocedieron, temiendo asfixiarse dentro de la espesa y oscura aura que emanaba de un sombrío Sasuke, quién ya murmuraba cosas incomprensibles.

— Eh, Sasuke, tranquilo —Kakashi se subió aún más la bufanda para acercarse. Quizás aquél gas fuese tóxico o algo parecido—. Aun así, ¿Qué nunca vieron la televisión o notaron la infinidad de llamadas perdidas?

— ¿Uh? —Sasuke tornó a la normalidad al instante y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, y tras lo que parecieron ser unos angustiosos instantes de meditación interna, exclamó entre sorprendido y aliviado— ¿Entonces no todas eran de Gaara?

— ¿Gaara? —repitieron a coro ambos presentes.

— No lo creo, pero ya lo hablarás después con él. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué nunca respondiste el móvil? —Kakashi se mostraba realmente curioso, mientras que Neji había empezado a probar los bocadillos que había en la mesa. A su parecer, el tema se estaba tornando interesante.

— Bueno, al principio porque no tenía el móvil conmigo… —inició Sasuke, bajando la voz mientras continuaba—… luego mi teléfono pasó a la historia, así que no leí todo en realidad —susurró, desviando el rostro para evitar que notaran que empezaba a avergonzarse.

— Vaya. ¿Qué le pasó a tu celular? —Kakashi e incluso Neji retrocedieron de nuevo al ver el brillo asesino poco disimulado que apareció en los ojos de Sasuke. ¡Pregunta equivocada!— ¡Es decir! Si te fuiste con Kiba y Shino, ¿ellos dónde están?

— Estarán bien, ya volverán —exclamó el azabache como si no hubiese oído lo anterior, obviamente más tranquilo—. Por ahora solo quiero ir a casa y avisar a Mamá y Papá que estoy bien para que el show del secuestro, parranda o lo que sea, termine —sentenció, tomando su equipaje para empezar a andar hacia la puerta.

— Claro— Kakashi reía nervioso, secándose insistentemente el sudor de la sien con la bufanda—. Neji, sabes que nos quedas de paso. ¿Vienes?

— Te lo agradezco, Kakashi-sensei.

Neji se levantó y tomó su equipaje para ir tras ellos, los tres saliendo de Detención sin ningún problema, ya que, como se había enterado recién, lo anterior solo había sido para retener a Sasuke en lo que seguridad contactaba a su familiar más cercano. Lo demás solo había sido faena y media. Y en poco ya se encontraban a orillas de la avenida principal, en busca del auto de Kakashi cuando…

— ¡Extra~, extra~! ¡Fotografías a co~lores, fotografías a co~lores! ¡Aparece el primero de los tres desaparecidos del fin de semana~! ¡Extra~, extra~! ¡Lleve su periódico!

Un goterón resbaló por la frente de los tres al ver pasar un pequeño carrito anunciando el ejemplar con el alta voz a todo lo que da.

— Las noticias vuelas, ¿no? —Exclamó un muy sorprendido Neji mientras aún seguían con la vista a la carcachita, la cual se detuvo en la esquina a petición de una multitud que solicitaba embravecida su ejemplar del día—. Es más, creo que yo también quiero uno.

Sasuke bufó molesto, observando a Neji ir y desaparecer entre el borlote de gente para volver en poco con el periódico en manos y una muy mal disimulaba sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice? —A diferencia suya, Kakashi no dudó ni un segundo en ir donde castaño y saciar su curiosidad.

Kakashi tuvo que ahogar una carcajada y Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver la primera plana casi totalmente ocupada por una fotografía suya. En ella, un Sasuke con un gesto totalmente idéntico al que miraba la foto, se hallaba de pie en una tarima mientras la VERGONZOSA banda de "Konoha Sex Appeal" junto a la de "Tokio Idol" colgaban de su pecho.

— Eh, Sasuke —Neji habló entre risas— ¿Acaso no son las bandas que quemaste tras la escuela apenas terminaron los concursos?

— ¡¿Quién diantres tomó esta foto?! —Sasuke arrebató el periódico a Neji (quien por obvias razones no opuso signo alguno de resistencia), mostrándose tan furioso como incrédulo—. ¡Se supone que me había desecho de todas!... ¡Es más! ¡¿Quién diablos le dio esta foto al periódico?!

Neji dejó de aguantarse la risa y carcajeó al ver a Kakashi al otro lado de la avenida, gritándoles que tuvieran cuidado de no apresurarse en cruzar, pues el ajetreado tráfico y la luz roja del semáforo no les permitiría el paso por unos minutos.

— Voy a matarlo—susurró el azabache mientras esperaba el cambio de luces tal cual león enjaulado—. Y se hace llamar mi tío. Lo repito, y siempre lo diré, ¡Mi familia está loca!... Quizás sí debí desaparecer.

Y después de que Kakashi escapara milagrosamente de la venganza de Sasuke y Neji lograra llegar a salvo a su casa, el convertible atravesó finalmente el enorme portón eléctrico que marcaba el inicio de Residencias Konoha, recorriendo los forestales pero bien cuidados terrenos para llegar a la puerta principal de la mansión. Ante sorpresa de Sasuke, tanto su madre como su padre estaban en casa, esperándolo ansiosos y felices en la entrada.

— ¡Sasu-chaaan!

Sasuke tuvo que reprimir el impulso de huir definitivamente, soportando la sarta de besos y abrazos (cortesía de sus sobreprotectores padres) antes de lograr entrar al lobby de su propio hogar. Lo único que lo aliviaba era pensar que su objetivo final estaba cerca… muy cerca. En cuestión de nada estaría en su habitación, a salvo de escenas empalagosas y de cuestionamientos insufribles por parte de sus progenitores, los progenitores de sus amigos, y dicho sea de paso, la policía.

—… Y eso fue lo que sucedió —concluyó finalmente su corta y resumidísima versión de los hechos. Explicación en la que su escasa mención de Kiba y Shino, enfatizaba que seguían como amigos y de vacaciones, y en la que Naruto hacía el maravilloso acto de omisión.

Para que entrar en detalles incómodos. Dudaba que los padres de sus amigos y los suyos, saltaran de la alegría al enterarse de las barbaridades que los tres habían cometido.

Sasuke al fin respiró tranquilo cuando lo dejaron subir, disfrutando en solitario el camino hacia la seguridad de su habitación. Sin embargo, todo asomo de paz se esfumó apenas atravesar y cerrar el umbral de madera de su alcoba. Sasuke se detuvo en seco y tragó pesado al sentir que su refugio personal se había convertido en un calabozo al hallar a las tan temidas verdes esmeraldas fijas en su persona.

En el sofá de su mini-estancia, Gaara se puso en pie con una sonrisa, como si lo hubiese estado esperando, enterado de su llegada.

Joder, a veces Sasuke de verdad detestaba que su familia fuese tan entrometida.

—… ¡Sasu! —Gaara se abalanzó hacia él, atrapándolo en un abrazo mientras que Sasuke empezó a notar que el aire le faltaba, y que tenía la boca seca. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué hacía?... ¡¿Qué diantres iba a decirle?!

—… —¡Genial! Ahora también tenía que ir pensando en cómo iba a comunicarse con él, ¡si tras intentar decir algo se descubría mudo!

En verdad, su vida apestaba.

Se removió un poco, cansado de la postura y también buscando algo de calor. Al hacerlo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo aún dolía, y que el frió que sentía se negaba a irse. Terminó por abrir los ojos, comprobando por la oscuridad del ambiente que aún no amanecía… ¿Faltaría mucho para ello?

Se removió de nuevo, provocando que los brazos que lo rodeaban lo soltaran para dejarlo que se acomodara con libertad. Fue así que se decidió a voltear, clavando el azul de sus irises en la oscura y tranquila mirada de él.

— ¿Todavía tienes frío? —lo escuchó susurrar. Naruto desvió su atención y asintió en un cabeceo. Sin más, Itachi se levantó de su lado, colocándole en poco un nuevo cobertor encima— ¿Mejor?

— Le tocan las medicinas —. El rubio alzó la mirada, notando con sorpresa a Kisame levantarse de un sofá. Eso no se lo esperaba. Según él, su amigo se había marchado del departamento en algún punto de la noche.

Todavía sin pronunciar palabra, Naruto se sentó en la cama, ignorando el dolor que sentía. Frente a él, Itachi le pasó una a una las cuatro tabletas que debía ingerir, haciéndolo beber agua con insistencia. El moreno le apartó finalmente el vaso, pasando luego a revisar que los vendajes de su mano permanecieran limpios y que las heridas donde había tenido los sueros, no sangraran.

Naruto miró con detenimiento los cuidados de Itachi, preguntándose internamente porque seguiría aferrado en querer cuidarlo. Después de haber perdido la conciencia el día anterior, había estado hospitalizado toda la noche por hemorragia y anemia severa, pero después de una transfusión y surtiéndolo de un nuevo armamento de medicamentos, los médicos habían consentido darle el alta. Sin embargo, el frío y el dolor que sentía desde entonces parecían haber llegado para quedarse, provocando que el azabache no lo dejara ir, aferrado a la idea de cuidarlo y darle calor propio… Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, el frío realmente menguaba cuando Itachi le abrazaba.

— Me siento mucho mejor ahora. Gracias —Exclamó repentinamente, tomando por sorpresa a ambos presentes, quienes sonrieron como respuesta—. Kisa, ¿dormiste en el sofá?

— ¿Ves, tiburoncín? Te dije que solo lo harías sentir culpable —regañó el azabache con tono de falso enfado—. Al menos debiste usar su habitación.

— ¿Y dejar a Naru-chan solo contigo? Ni loco, ¡Pervertido! —finalizó el grandote, señalándolo. Una enorme roca con la inscripción de "Pervertido" cayó sobre Itachi, haciendo a Naruto sonreír.

— ¡Pero qué dices! —Un recuperado Itachi lo encaró de pie sobre la cama— ¡Naru está enfermo, _baka_! ¡No soy ningún maldito como para intentar aprovecharme de él! —Se defendió, provocando que Kisame afilara la mirada y que saltaran chispas eléctricas de aversión entre la mirada de ambos adultos. Naruto empezó a reír.

— Kisa, esta no es la primera vez que me siento mal, e Ita siempre ha cuidado de mi sin molestar a nadie. Gracias por preocuparte, pero estaré bien.

— ¡Naru-chan! —Un chibi-Itachi aferró a Naruto, llorando graciosamente sobre su pecho— ¡Tu si me comprendes, ¿verdad?! —Una gota resbaló por la frente de Kisame mientras el oji azul se limitó a palmear la espalda del azabache como consuelo. Repentinamente, un gruñido proveniente del estómago de Naruto llamó la atención de los tres, avergonzando al menor.

— Muy bien, algo de comer para Naru-chan —Itachi se levantó feliz en dirección a la cocina—… ¡_Itai! _—E inesperadamente se encontró sobando su nuevo chichón en la cabeza, cortesía de Kisame, quien arrojó el bate que tenía en manos rumbo a paradero desconocido—. ¡¿Tenías un bate en la habitación?!

— Solo por si acaso —Kisame se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, y salió del cuarto tras dedicar una última mirada gélida al interior que hizo a Itachi y Naruto temblar de frío al ver congelarse el lugar—. Yo prepararé algo, porque conociendo sus manías, seguramente Naruto terminará comiendo chatarra, o peor aún, Ramen.

El piel azulada se perdió rumbo a la cocina, dejando a ambos chicos con cascaditas cayendo por sus ojos mientras murmuraban cosas como "No es para tanto, no lo consiento mucho" y "El ramen es calientito, tiene vitaminas".

— ¿Y bien? —Itachi se sentó sobre la cama, abrazando a Naruto nuevamente—, ¿aún tienes frío?

Naruto negó en silencio. _¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué?…_ En verdad necesitaba saberlo.

— Itachi… ¿Por qué yo?... Sabes que jamás seré capaz de devolver lo que haces por mí —murmuró, sintiendo como el abrazo que lo atrapaba se tornaba aún más fuerte. Eso no hizo sino hacerlo sentir peor, y ese malestar distaba de ser por el dolor, o el frío. No sabía que sucedería al decir sus pensamientos en voz alta, pero quería ser sincero—. Ahora… ni siquiera me siento capaz de pagarte con amor… Perdóname, Ita. Te quiero, bien sabes cuánto, pero… creo, que ya no es amor.

Tal y como esperaba, Naruto sintió aquél abrazó disolverse. Pero ante su sorpresa, cuando elevó la mirada, Itachi le sonrió tranquilamente… y le tocó la mejilla, rozándola agradablemente antes de pasar a desabotonarle los primeros botones del pijama, tocándole el cuello como si dibujase sobre su piel. Naruto frunció el ceño, extrañado con esas acciones, respingando con vergüenza y sujetando las manos de Itachi cuando notó que era lo que el moreno recorría con la yema de los dedos: ¡Los chupetones! Diantres, ahora era demasiado tarde para ocultarlos, o negarlos.

— ¿Es por él? —Preguntó el moreno, provocando que tragara pesado… Era incapaz de mentirle, así que asintió, ocultando sus ojos tras el flequillo. Era una verdad a medias, pero era verdad a final de cuentas. Y otra vez se sintió mal—. ¿Te irás con él? ¿Siente lo mismo por ti?

Naruto abrió los ojos de sobremanera, esto sí que lo tomaba por sorpresa. Se fijó entonces en el moreno, pero lejos de observarle, Itachi se mantenía mirando las marcas en su cuello con cierta nostalgia. La tristeza se apoderó de Naruto, soltando las manos de Itachi, negando en silencio y cabizbajo.

— Tiene una vida diferente, y una persona que lo quiere… —confesó, decidido a no agregar un solo detalle más de ese fin de semana de ensueño. Ahora mismo el asunto a tratar era uno completamente distinto—… igual que tú. Por eso… por eso no puedo estar más contigo. Estoy estropeando tu vida. No he hecho más que estorbar, ser un mantenido y gastar en pruebas médicas.

— Te equivocas —contestó Itachi, levantándole el rostro para que volviesen a mirarse. Los ojos azules de Naruto lucían… tan cansados—. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero eres más que eso… Me has enseñado tanto… Antes, hice muchas cosas, la mayoría malas. Me burlé de la gente y destruí vidas enteras sin que me importase quienes eran. Por un tiempo, la delegación llegó a ser como mi segundo techo en Japón, mis padres no sabían que hacer, y al final, abandoné mi hogar, harto de sus sermones y de la vigilancia policiaca.

Por un momento, Itachi sonrió ante la recompuesta expresión de Naruto. Le era justificable estar impresionado, él nunca le había hablado de su pasado, o de su familia.

— Kisame y Suigetsu vinieron conmigo. Nos abrimos paso. Sí, también de mala manera. Luego, pese a todo lo que había hecho, la vida me sonrió. Pude aspirar a amigos, una carrera, conocí a… personas especiales, y excepcionales… como tú. Eres mi lección de vida, Naruto. Eres huérfano, te explotaban y tu salud no es para nada envidiable, pero… siempre me regalaste tu atención, tus sonrisas y tu cariño incondicional.

— Pero, estás sacrif…

— ¡Shh! —Itachi le posó el dedo índice y medio en los labios, y negó con una sonrisa—. Siento que dejarte ir… al orfanato, con Orochimaru, o donde sea lejos de mí, será volver a lo que yo era antes. Quiero hacer algo bien, aunque sea por una vez. Algo por mí, y también por alguien más… Te quiero, me quieres, y eres la persona que quiero cuidar hasta el final de nuestros días —Naruto respingó ante semejantes palabras, clavando inevitablemente sus zafiros en los frascos de medicinas que había en el buró, sin embargo permaneció en silencio—. Sé que puede funcionar. Si no irás con él, quédate conmigo. Intentaré hacerte feliz.

Naruto contempló a Itachi con los ojos aguados… e incapaz de seguir conteniéndose, rompió a llorar.

— Perdón… perdón, perdón —Naruto negaba sollozando, aferrando con fuerza la camisa del azabache, quien miró extrañado su reacción—… perdóname, Ita.

— ¿Perdonarte? —Itachi le tomó el rostro, obligándolo a alzarlo— ¿Perdonarte qué?

— No soy… tan tonto, ¿sabes? —artículo el menor— ¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¿Del porque haces esto?... Sé que algo va realmente mal conmigo… Me estoy muriendo ¿cierto? —El leve temblor en manos de Itachi y su expresión incrédula hizo a Naruto comprobar que sus sospechas no habían estado tan erradas después de todo—. El problema es… que nunca me quedé porque quisiera tu lástima —confesó enfadado.

— No me malentiendas. Te adoro, Naruto, y me niego a darte sobras, o a dejarte morir, ¿me escuchas? —La seguridad en las palabras de Itachi, estremeció al rubio—. ¿Quieres pagarme lo que he hecho? Bien, este es el trato… Vive —y Naruto sintió las lágrimas rodar de nuevo por sus mejillas, pero Itachi no le dejó apartar el rostro—… Vive cada día sin arrepentirte de nada. Cásate conmigo, y no lo hagas por el contrato. Solo vive y sonríe, búrlate de todos como sueles hacerlo, continua sorprendiéndonos con tus travesuras y niñerías… Vive para que un día, me pidas el divorcio gritándome que te has hartado de mis perversiones y tonterías.

— Yo… yo… —las lágrimas no lo dejaban mirarlo, y el llanto tampoco lo dejaba hablar. Patético maestro de vida estaba hecho—… No sé.

— Y si la vida no te dejara… solo pido el honor de ser quien este a tu lado en el momento en que decidas dejar de luchar.

Naruto cerró los ojos con pesar, y lloró con fuerza, aferrándose a la camisa de Itachi mientras dejaba salir toda la frustración que sentía… ¿Por qué ni siquiera podía enfermarse en paz? ¿O de a gratis? ¿Por qué resultaba tan doloroso saberse solo en el mundo? Quizás abandonado... Por ello, el que Itachi lo rodeara entre sus brazos y lo apretara contra sí en un momento como éste, aliviaba enormemente su dolor. Itachi incluso sabía lo de Sasuke, y seguía allí, avanzando y pidiéndole que avanzara con él. _¿Por qué?_... _¿Acaso hasta un marginado egoísta como él merecía ser feliz?_

Ninguno amaba, pero quizás… podía intentarlo. Se lo debía.

— ¿Al fin aceptarás casarte conmigo? —Murmuró el azabache cuando sintió que el pequeño en sus brazos empezaba a tranquilizarse. Naruto asintió en silencio, y él sonrió—. Entonces iremos a Japón. Necesito que conozcas a mi familia… y a mi abuela.

Finalmente más desahogado, Naruto deshizo el abrazo que lo mantenía tan tranquilo, cerrando los ojos cuando el azabache le revolvió los cabellos juguetonamente tal cual hermano mayor. ¿Acaso en eso se estaba convirtiendo Itachi para él?... Podría ser, pero de ahora en adelante (y por tiempo indefinido), serían algo más, razón de más por la que (aunque le doliera pensarlo así) debía olvidarse de lo sucedido con Sasuke.

— ¡Ah! Solo quiero advertirte una cosa, Naru-chan —Itachi lo miró duramente y, ante su sorpresa, sacó de su bolsillo una monedita que comenzó a frotar con fanatismo en su cuello—. Este rubio y sexi cuerpecito es solo mío, ¡¿Oíste?!

Pasado el susto, una agradable risa emanó de labios del oji-azul, sintiéndose insospechadamente bien al ver que ese curioso amor fraternal que Itachi podía sentir por él, podía también llegar a ser celoso y posesivo. Sin embargo, una mueca de dolor reemplazó pronto lo gracioso del momento.

— Ita… espera… me duele —jadeó, sujetando las manos del moreno y cerrando los ojos con fuerza—… ¡Que me duele! —gritó, empezando a forcejear— ¡Déjame! ¡Qué me sueltes te digo!

— ¡No te resistas, Naru! ¡Eres mío y solo mío!

Repentinamente, una nube de polvo entró velozmente a la habitación, lanzando al moreno a volar por los aires y provocando que una gota resbalara por el rostro de un sorprendido Naruto.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Naru-chan no está seguro contigo! —Kisame fulminó a Itachi con la mirada mientras extendía una pequeña bandeja llena de jugo y comida verde hacia Naruto, quién sonrió nervioso ante la escena—. Descuida, yo cuidaré que comas tranquilamente.

Fin del capítulo IV

Continuará…


	5. CAPITULO V: Avanzando… ¿o retrocediendo?

∞ **LA MARCHA FUNEBRE AL ALTAR ∞**

®_ Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi-sensei y a sus respectivas autoras, Airam-chan y su nee-chan, yo solo soy una fan enamorada que quiso publicarlo de nuevo para que pudieran disfrutarlo.  
_

**Capítulo 5**: Con la vuelta de Itachi a la vida de Naruto, su compromiso se volvió algo tangible. Y aunque Sasuke no podía apostar por su futuro próximo con Gaara, al estar frente a la persona que él mismo había catalogado como _La especial_, apagar el fuego y superar el siniestro parecía la salida más viable.

Chapter V: Avanzando… ¿o retrocediendo?

**E**n su vida ¡Jamás! imaginó estar en semejante situación. Sasuke inclusive juraría que ni siquiera había leído libro alguno que le aconsejara que hacer. Definitivamente, su próxima adquisición a la librería sería: _Guía rápida para nerds: Cómo salir de situaciones desesperadas. _

Y si el susodicho libro no existía, seguro y él podría escribirlo.

— ¿Sasu, estás bien?... Estás muy callado —Gaara aflojó el abrazo con el que rodeaba para mirarlo fijamente, provocando que el moreno desviara la vista de inmediato.

El Uchiha respiró hondo (armándose de todo el valor que podía exprimir a su apellido), miró a Gaara de frente, le tomó de las manos y… quizás era mejor sentarse primero. Condujo al pelirrojo hacia el sofacillo, instándolo a ocupar lugar a su lado. Gaara lo miró extrañado pero le siguió la corriente.

Valor, Sasuke, valor.

— Gaara… tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo —pausó. Tal vez un minuto de silencio le ayudaría a normalizar su ritmo cardiaco… O quizá no—. El fin de semana… yo…

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sasu? —cuatro palabras que lo paralizaron al instante. Es que la mirada acusadora que provenía de esas esmeraldas lo ponía… ¡Un momento! ¿Gaara lo sabía? ¡¿Y cómo diantres se había enterado él?!... Bueno, al diablo con eso, lo sabía. ¿Ahora qué?—. Si no te sentías a gusto debiste decírmelo.

— Es que… no creí que… —Sasuke trataba de comportarse lo más sensatamente posible, pero resultaba difícil cuando sentía un molesto e inoportuno calorcito agolpársele delatadoramente en las mejillas. ¡No había peor momento para recordar los motivos que lo llevaron a su perdición! Era culpable al cien por ciento y lo sabía, ahora solo quedaba aceptarlo como lo que era: un hombre—… Lo siento. —Bien, eso no era lo que tenía pensado decir. ¿Pero acaso pedir disculpas era un pecado?

… Esperen un segundo. ¡Lo era! ¡Y uno muy grande si tu apellido empieza con "_Uchi"_ y termina con "_ha"_!

— Mírame, Sasuke —y él obedeció al instante. Genial, se estaba volviendo un dócil gatito a causa del peso de sus acciones—. ¿Te arrepientes?

El bruno se estremeció ante la pregunta del millón, aferrando con fuerza las manos de su novio pelirrojo. «_No_», eso moría por decir, pero ser un hombre resultaba más difícil de lo que suponía, e intuía que el ser totalmente honesto podía herir de sobremanera los sentimientos de Gaara. ¿Cómo decirle tan campantemente que no se arrepentía de nada?

— Está bien, Sasu. Te entiendo.

—… ¿Eh? —Y la sorpresa se leyó instantáneamente en las facciones del Uchiha. ¿Cómo que estaba bien? ¿Encima, Gaara le sonreía?—… ¿Tú, no estás molesto?

— Por favor, somos humanos después de todo. Solo no lo hagas de nuevo sin mí —sentenció juguetonamente el taheño. ¿Sin él? Sasuke empezaba a sentir que algo no cuadraba en aquella conversación—. Es más, si me dejas, podría ser tu cómplice la próxima vez.

Entonces el bruno entreabrió los labios de la sorpresa, provocando que una débil carcajada emanara de Gaara justo antes de depositar un rápido y fugaz beso en sus labios. Sasuke sintió que su cara empezó a quemar de lo roja que se puso. ¡Es que su mente había empezado a imitar las manías de esa rocola! Repasando como disco rayado las frases «¿De nuevo?» y «¿¡Juntos?!» precisamente cuando la sensación de ese beso sorprendió a sus labios.

Sasuke negó aturdido, expulsando las ideas absurdas de su mente.

— ¿No? —declaró Gaara, repentinamente confundido—. Sasuke, entiendo que estás bajo mucho estrés, pero ¿sabes? El mundo no se acaba por suspender un examen de preparación.

Justo en ese momento, un enorme silencio cayó en la habitación y a Sasuke le pareció que pudo escuchar el cantito de los grillitos que brincoteaban en el exterior. El Uchiha continuó mirando al taheño, completamente consternado… Y entró en shock.

— ¡Sasu!

El enorme dolor que le produjo el caer del sofá lo sacó del trance, consiguiendo volver a levantarse con ayuda de Gaara.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Solo resbalé. No es nada —exclamó atropelladamente. Increíble, ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?! Definitivamente el título de su novela sería: _Como ser un iluso, por Uchiha Sasuke_. Y para colmo, iba cayendo en cuenta de algo más, su situación iba tornándose peor que al principio: Cada vez más difícil de confesar. ¿Por qué Gaara tenía que ser tan comprensivo?

— ¿Qué no es nada? —Gaara bufó preocupado— Sasu, de verdad, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Sí, huir no solucionó nada, pero … —una gotaza resbaló por el rostro del taheño al notar como frente a él Sasuke había empezado a apretar sádicamente una almohada entre sus manos—… en serio, hay otras formas de descargar la frustración y el estrés… además de estrangular cojines, claro está.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño al sentirse ignorado, sintiendo que su ceja empezaba a formar un tic. Fastidiado, arrebató lo que quedaba de aquella deforme almohada al moreno, deteniendo en seco el inminente asesinato de ésta a manos su novio.

Sasuke suspiró y lo miró resignadamente. Había que reconocer que Gaara tenía su genio, y no era de valientes, sino de descerebrados, hacerle enfadar. Por ello optó por levantarse, cruzar la habitación con rapidez y abrir el enorme ventanal que conducía a la terraza para tomar una larga bocanada de aire. Lo necesitaba. Estaba asfixiándose en su propia frustración y había escuchado que la fresca brisa matutina hacía milagros. Quizás si despejaba su mente, encontraría la forma de decirle.

— ¿Recibiste mi mensaje? —pronunció el pelirrojo aún desde el sofá.

¡Pamplinas, el aire matutino no servía para nada! Sasuke se volvió con duda, notando a su novio levantarse y tomar una bolsa de cartón de la mesilla, misma que terminó depositando en sus manos antes de recargarse junto a él, en el barandal.

— No, perdí mi celular —se excusó, viendo la oportunidad de desviar el tema al interesarse en el regalo—. ¿Y esto?

— Ropa.

Sasuke respingó involuntariamente. _Oh-oh_. «Te compré ropa. Muero por ver cómo te queda pero…» Recordaba ese mensaje «… creo que te verías más sexi sin ella».

— Temari dijo que te quedaría bien. Por qué no te la pruebas, si no te gusta… —Gaara parpadeó sorprendido al ver la puerta del baño azotarse tras que Sasuke se perdiera velozmente por ella—… podemos cambiarla —murmuró, terminando la frase para sí.

El Sabakku esbozó un gesto de extrañeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Sasuke estaba actuando más raro que de costumbre. Es más, ¿era su imaginación o estaba evitándolo?... Aunque tal vez solo moría por probarse las prendas… Gaara negó convencido. Se le estaba escapando algo, ¿pero qué podía ser?

Dentro del baño, Sasuke se miraba al espejo con total desconcierto. Había huido. ¡Es que esos mensajes no podían haber sido menos oportunos! ¿Que seguía? ¿Ir a cenar? ¿Pasar una… noche real juntos? El moreno negó, volviendo a mirarse en el espejo. Se enfadó al notar que el tono de sus mejillas volvía a delatarlo, a veces odiaba ser tan pálido, pero el tema atraía a su mente recuerdos tan recientes y vívidos para ser ignorados con tanta facilidad por un adolescente hormonado como él.

Sasuke bufó, hastiado de sí mismo. ¡Y ahí lo tenía, de nuevo el sentimiento de culpa! Porque admitía que por su mente aún no había ni pizca de arrepentimiento.

Decidió lavarse el rostro y acortar su interminable debate mental, saliendo del baño con las mismas prendas con las que había llegado del viaje, cosa que obviamente fue notada por el Sabakku aún en la terraza.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿No te quedaron?... ¿Subiste de peso?

— No es eso… pero gracias —Sasuke volvió al barandal, fijándose en que Gaara lucía fresco y como si nada. No parecía molesto por su desplante. ¿Se habría olvidado del tema de los mensajes?... Bueno, al menos le daba oportunidad de cambiar la conversación—. Temari… es tu hermana mayor, ¿no es así?

— Sí. Te había hablado de ella —el moreno asintió.

— Dijiste que estaba en la India, junto a tu padre y tu hermano.

— Sí. Pero ahora le interesa ingresar en la Universidad de _Tōdai_, así que terminará aquí el instituto para familiarizarse con el idioma y presentar los exámenes de ingreso a inicios de año —explicaba tranquilamente—. Llegó el viernes por la mañana a la casa y me tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿El viernes? —repitió.

— Hn. Ese día solo fui al instituto para ayudarla con su admisión y el resto del fin de semana me obligó a ir de compras con ella. No paraba de preguntar sobre ti —el pelirrojo suspiró con cierto enfado—. Se enteró en la escuela y creo que se ha obsesionado. Incluso dijo que no le caes bien.

— ¿Por qué? —el azabache miró a su aún novio, quién simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó mirando el jardín iluminado por el ocaso. Sasuke intentó contener un suspiro. Temari, vaya persona más perceptiva. Ya tenía esa opinión de él y eso que aún no se conocían. Empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento sobre ella.

— Me voy, Sasuke —Gaara sonrió encaminándose de vuelta, recogiendo su mochila de camino a la puerta—. No le avisé que vendría y no tengo como avisarle donde estoy. No quiero que se preocupe.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño de inmediato. ¿Cómo que Gaara no tenía como avisar?

— ¿Y tú móvil? —soltó de pronto. Ambos se detuvieron en seco ante la pregunta.

Sasuke se abofeteó internamente, lo había dicho sin pensar, ¡justo cuando se habían olvidado del tema!

— Ahora es de Temari —el Sabakku sonrió—, me lo confiscó casi desde que llegó con el pretexto de que no conoce la ciudad, y también creo que ella lo necesita más que yo.

— ¡Entonces, ¿los mensajes?! —exclamó bruscamente. Gaara se extrañó al ver a Sasuke callarse de inmediato, observándolo unos momentos antes de sorprenderse también.

_¡Joder!._ Sasuke sintió que había firmado su sentencia definitiva, pero su mente había sucumbido ante la descabellada posibilidad de que los mensajes fueran un error… y lo peor es que había sido algo obvio.

— ¿El… mensaje que le pedí que te enviara para disculparme por no poder pasar contigo el fin de semana? —ambos se miraban en silencio—… Hablas de ése… ¿o no? —Gaara se mantuvo atento un poco más, sonrojándose inevitablemente—. No… no te envió mensajes raros… ¿cierto?

Ambos tenían un poema en el rostro. No les había pasado nada similar antes. Era… bochornoso, y eso los hacía parecer dos estatuas en la puerta de la habitación.

— N-No lo sé —artículo con rapidez el azabache, rompiendo la tensión—. Perdí mi celular, ¿recuerdas? —trató de sonar convincente, y al parecer Gaara prefirió creerle, porque ambos respiraron con alivio.

Recuperando su temple habitual, Gaara empezó a caminar por los pasillos.

Sasuke lo siguió de cerca, desviando constantemente su atención hacia la mano desocupada del otro. No se sorprendió al ver que esta vez fue el pelirrojo quién la entrelazó a la suya para continuar su travesía por el jardín, en silencio, como siempre… Volvió a mirar con detenimiento ese agarre, siendo invadido poco a poco por un sentimiento de nostalgia. La mano de Gaara no era tan cálida… Posó sus orbes en su novio, provocando que éste girara a verlo al sentir su mirada, y tras sonreír, ambos volvieron la vista al frente. Todo era tranquilo y con un agradable sentimiento de paz. No había impulsos repentinos por querer abrazar a nadie. No deseaba susurrar frases a su oído, ni chapotear como demente en una fuente de agua helada al amanecer. No había magia, ni chispas en el aire… pero al menos estaba ahí, tomando su mano, y eso marcaba enormemente la diferencia.

A diferencia de Naruto, Gaara era real.

— Mañana —murmuró casi inaudible, apenas alcanzando a captar la atención del de ojos verdes—… Vayamos juntos a comprar un móvil nuevo, mañana —. Impasible, Gaara asintió en un cabeceo.

— Entonces, hasta mañana, Sasuke —respondió, soltándolo al llegar al enrejado que rodeaba la mansión. Sin embargo ante la sorpresa del taheño, Sasuke se acercó sin avisar, besándolo sin permiso. Fue rudo al principio, pero luego el gesto se tornó suave, lento.

— Hasta mañana —respondió en un murmullo, a solo unos centímetros de él. Gaara retrocedió, sorprendido y totalmente sonrojado ante su inesperado y peculiar gesto de despedida, seguidamente parpadeó, como convenciéndose de la realidad para girar y empezar a alejarse con rapidez.

Sasuke en cambio se mantuvo recargado en la reja, mirando la marcha del Sabakku con calma aparente, negándose a dejar salir de la tormenta desatada en su interior, sitio donde su mente sacaba nuevas conclusiones a una velocidad digna. Ese beso no le había sabido a helado dulce. Gaara tenía su propio sabor y nunca antes se había molestado en saborearlo.

Era consciente que desde que habían empezado su relación, él había sido un holgazán que se mantenía al margen de la misma, dejándose llevar por las ideas del otro y simplemente disfrutando de su compañía. Por eso no le sorprendía que un beso robado y una cita sugerida por iniciativa suya, hubieran desestabilizado al Sabakku.

— Uchiha Sasuke, eres un maldito cobarde —objetó al aire, suspirando con pesadez.

Sasuke decidió quedarse en la puerta largo rato antes de volver a entrar.

No quería volver… aún no.

Varias calles más abajo de la mansión Uchiha, recorriendo los pacíficos y seguros andadores de Residencial Konoha, Gaara caminaba sin mirar realmente por donde iba. Rozó brevemente sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, pensando en lo sucedido momentos atrás.

— ¿Qué me quiso decir con eso? —murmuró pensativo, llegando al pie de una de las pequeñas pero elegantes moradas que tapizaban el lugar.

— Gaara-sama, que bueno que llega —habló un sonriente sujeto desde el jardín frontal de la misma, una persona rubia y mayor que a simple vista rebasaba los cuarenta años—. Buenas tardes.

— Buenas tardes, Yashamaru-san —pese a ser parientes, eran demasiado formales. El hermano de su madre trabajaba en la embajada hindú de Japón, así que recién se habían conocido personalmente. Ahora era el encargado de cuidarles durante su estancia en el país.

— Su hermana no ha dejado de preguntar por usted desde que volvió del instituto.

— Si vuelve a hacerlo solo ignórela. Iré a mi habitación, tengo muchos deberes para mañana —el pelirrojo caminó hacia la entrada con seriedad, pero súbitamente, un enorme grito dentro de la casa los estremeció a ambos.

— ¡GAA-CHAN, LLEGASTE!

El de ojos verdes titubeó por un segundo antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta trasera. Lo último que quería era ver a Temari, había pasado junto a ella más tiempo del que deseaba en toda su vida… y había sido una experiencia totalmente escalofriante. Al contrario que ella, a él no le interesaba chismear, tomar té dietético o consultar revistas de moda para mirar Idols masculinos. ¡No, gracias! El no volvería a leer su horóscopo nunca más.

Finalmente logró llegar a la seguridad de su habitación, corriendo la cortina de la ventana para acallar el incesante parloteo del exterior, donde seguramente Yashamaru sufriría con un interrogatorio al mejor estilo policiaco. Se recostó boca abajo en la alfombra, frente al televisor, mirando vagamente la promoción de un móvil en la pantalla.

Y su mente viajó atrás con rapidez.

Sabía mejor que nadie que hacía solo un mes que le había pedido a Sasuke salir, terminando por decirle lo mucho que le atraía desde la primera cita. El Uchiha era magnético, amable y bien portado, pero… sus citas subsecuentes fueron consecuencia de obligaciones escolares, encuentros por casualidad o invitaciones de los señores Uchiha; sus besos eran escasos, simples y fugaces; sus muestras de cariño, tomarse las manos y, solo un par de veces con la de hoy, un abrazo. Y culpar a la moralista cultura japonesa no funcionaba todo el tiempo.

Es que lo sabía, Sasuke ya le gustaba mucho aún sin necesidad de ser tan afectuosos. El no quería seguir siendo siempre el del primer paso y echarlo todo a perder. Pero hoy… hoy había sido el mismo Sasuke quién había avanzado. Definitivamente algo había cambiado en él. Bueno, malo… no podía siquiera imaginarlo. Simplemente Sasuke no era el mismo, y sin embargo, eso lo había hecho ver… irresistible.

Gaara giró sobre sí, perdiendo su atención en el techo. Se llevó la mano a la boca, tocando sus labios, sonrojándose levemente al recordar.

— Ese beso… me hizo desear más de ti, Sasu.

Tras su regreso al interior de la mansión, Sasuke prefirió refugiarse en uno de los lugares más agradables que conocía. Necesitaría estar relajado antes de una sesión marca Uchiha, pues soportar a su familia entera junta era una proeza que consideraba digna de figurar en los _Récords Guiness._ Así pues, con libro en mano e internándose por los jardines que había detrás de la casona principal, había llegado en poco al pie de una enorme palapa, sitio en el que se adentró y tomó asiento al centro de la misma, justo bajo un majestuoso tragaluz que dejaba pasar los últimos rayos de sol del día. Sin embargo, tras varios intentos fallidos por tratar de pasar del primer párrafo de su guía de estudios, Sasuke cerró su libro sumido en un aura de total derrota. Su mente aún era un caos e impedía cualquier asomo de lucidez.

No podía concentrarse.

Repentinamente, un frío roce en su cuello le sacó una media sonrisa. Sasuke miró tranquilamente como una enorme serpiente blanca descendía del techo y se enrollaba tranquilamente a su alrededor, dándole un apretón que muy pocos —bueno, que solo él en la mansión— veía como un agradable gesto cariñoso.

— ¿Me extrañaste, Hime? —Dedicó, acariciando delicadamente la cabeza de aquél enorme reptil que reposaba sobre su hombro—. ¿Cómo estuviste, hermosa?

La serpiente se irguió lento, mirándole de frente antes de empezar a deslizarse de nuevo cuesta arriba, buscando las altas enredaderas que formaban parte de la vegetación interna del lugar.

Nadie en la mansión podía explicar la rara conexión que se formó entre ellos desde el momento mismo en que se conocieron, pero Sasuke era el único que acudía al hogar y serpentario de su adorada mascota y confidente: La palapa central del jardín trasero, convertida automáticamente en un lugar tranquilo y solitario al ser permanente evitado por todo aquél que apreciara su larga y feliz vida.

El crujir de unas ramas más allá, captó la atención del Uchiha. Sin sorpresa, miró asomar del nido de su amiga una pequeña bola peluda y naranja.

— ¿Todavía vives? —preguntó entonces con desdén.

Esponjándose en su sitio, un pequeño zorro oji-rojo lo miró mal.

— _¡Kjjj! _—El siempre altanero animalito mostró los colmillos en un gesto amenazante antes de salir corriendo del lugar, pasando junto a Hime sin problemas.

— Animal estúpido —completó Sasuke con enfado, mirando después a su amiga—. ¿Cómo es que no te lo has comido aún? Deberías darle el colmillazo —sugirió al blanco reptil, que terminaba de acomodarse perezosamente en su nido.

A lo largo de los años Sasuke había visto a ese zorro convivir con su adoración blanca sin evidencias de trágicos resultados aún. Por ello había terminado rendido ante la curiosa idea de que quizás (solo quizás), a su preciada amiga no le desagradaba la presencia del agresivo bichejo naranja. Pero solo era una hipótesis, en realidad el mal portado Kyubi se había ganado el odio de la familia al haber provocado que todos tuvieran que ser vacunados contra la rabia años atrás. Nadie se había salvado de la vez en la que ese incordio esponjado se perdió dentro de la casa y repartió mordidas a diestra y siniestra. Después de tremendo alboroto, en el que comprobaron de primera mano lo afilados que eran esos colmillitos, solo Sasuke y Hime lo veían de vez en vez, reposando a salvo y como si nada en el serpentario, que por cierto tenía guardiana incluida. ¡No, si el bichejo era tan astuto como su dueño! Era obvio que nadie lo buscaría ahí.

— ¿No me digas que te agrada? —Preguntó Sasuke finalmente a su silenciosa y atenta amiga—. No creo que sea tu tipo, ¿sabes? El no conoce de modales.

Los faroles que rodeaban la palapa se encendieron de repente, alertando al Uchiha de que era hora del volver a la mansión.

Durante su caminata de vuelta, un leve calosfrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Estaba seguro de que toda su familia estaría ahí para reprenderlo por su desaparición, y tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre ello.

Sasuke buscó señal de vida alguna en la mansión apenas llegó, pero no encontró ni rastro de ellos. Empezaba a molestarse y a preguntarse si tendría que ir a la cocina en busca de información cuando al salir por una de las puertas laterales del lobby, topó accidentalmente con un pequeño niño de cabellos azabaches en punta.

— Konohamaru, ¡al fin! —exclamó aliviado de ver a alguien… así fuese su primito de diez años.

— ¡Sasuke ni-chan! —El pequeño saltó feliz, colgándosele de un abrazo. Su primo Sasuke era una de sus personas más admiradas—. Neh, todos preguntan por ti. Tsunade oba-san está hecha un demonio, por eso el tío Kakashi me ha enviado a buscarte.

— ¿Sabes dónde están?

— Sí —el pequeño asintió sonriente—, en el auditorio del otro lado del jardín. Incluso Iruka-san y Shizune nee-san llegaron con los abuelos—. Sasuke suspiró pesadamente. Tal y como lo esperaba, TODA la familia—. ¿Te llevo?

— Por favor. ¿Quién te trajo de vuelta? —Para sorpresa del mayor, su primito soltó una divertida carcajada.

— No estás en onda, Sasuke ni-chan.

Sin entender su comentario, Sasuke siguió al pequeño por el jardín, quedando impactado al ver en el camino de empedrado una hermosísima y resplandeciente motocicleta _Yamata _último modelo.

— No me digas que… es tuya —murmuró, ocultando su anhelo. Casi se va de espaldas al ver a su primito asentir con un cabeceo. Pero se recuperó enseguida, no demostraría su sentir. Aquello era… ¡HUMILLANTE! ¡¿Cuánto había rogado él por un deportivo, o mínimamente una motocicleta?! Pero no, según sus padres él no merecía ni una bicicleta, mientras que su primo ya le hablaba de ondas. Estaba realmente enfadado.

— ¡Vamos Sasuke ni-chan, sube!

Una nueva y disimulada venita afloró en su frente al ver que, obviamente, su primo conduciría. Resignado, se colocó el casco y subió aferrándose al asiento en lugar de al pequeño cuerpo de Konohamaru. No fuera a ser que terminara tirándolo, ¡y pobre de Uchiha Sasuke! La familia se le iría encima… Aunque quizás podría arreglárselas para hacerlo parecer un accidente, así Konohamaru iría de copiloto en lugar de él. Una sonrisa peligrosa asomó en el rostro soñador de Sasuke, placenteramente sumergido en sus películas mentales mientras su primo echaba en marcha el vehículo.

Y así, tan solo veinte minutos después…

— Konohamaru —llamó al pequeño, conteniendo un tic en el ojo mientras que su enfado empezaba a hacerse más que evidente.

— ¿Qué pasa Sasuke ni-chan? ¿Vas incómodo? —Bueno, al menos Sasuke notó que el pequeño no quitaba los ojos del camino. Se tomaba con total seriedad su papel de piloto.

— Para nada. Solo me preguntaba, ¿sabes cuál es la capacidad máxima de aceleración de esta bellez-, quiero decir, de tu moto?

— ¡Por supuesto! Va de cero a doscientos kilómetros por hora en diez segundos. Increíble, ¿no? —Aludió orgulloso, sin descuidar su tarea.

— Muy bien, se nota que has leído el manual —soltó, halago impregnado de sarcasmo. Pero es que la venita en la frente Sasuke había reventado al ver pasar junto a ellos a _Veloz_, la tortuga desaparecida de su desaparecido hermano mayor (dicen que las cosas tienden a parecerse a su dueño), a la cual ahora rebasaban leeentamente—. Entonces, ¡¿puedes decirme por qué vamos a diez kilómetros por hora?! ¡Caminando llegaríamos más rápido!

— Porque soy un conductor designado, ni-chan —respondió el pequeño con aire solitario y sombrío—. El tío Kakashi me dio la misión de llevarte con ellos, y eso es lo que haré. Es mi camino ninja, _koré_ —. Una gotaza resbaló por el rostro del Uchiha mayor.

— Ves demasiada televisión —susurró. No cabía duda, TODA su familia estaba loca.

Así, después de media hora más, donde sus instintos asesina-parientes fueron fuertemente contenidos, llegaron al dichoso lugar, un amplio y lujoso auditorio en el que Sasuke entró con rapidez, siendo seguido de cerca por su primo. Apenas atravesó la puerta del fondo, un aplauso iluminó la oscurecida habitación y los rostros de sus familiares voltearon hacia el umbral, mirándolo con algo de severidad… bueno, el de todos excepto el de su sonriente tío de pelo plateado.

— ¡Tío Kakashi, cumplí mi misión con éxito! —Konohamaru llegó emocionado donde el adulto, quién palmeó su cabecilla con aprobación.

— No le metas esas ideas raras en la cabeza, Kakashi —el de pelos de plata sonrió conciliador a su disgustado hermano Asuma, mientras que Konohamaru esbozaba un gesto triste, gesto que fue indudablemente notado por el mayor de ambos, quien carraspeó compungido—. Buen trabajo, Konohamaru —halagó, y el pequeño se abalanzó feliz hacia él.

Sin duda, Sasuke sabía que su tío Asuma era un padre tranquilo y cariñoso con su retoño.

— Llegas tarde —la imponente voz de una rubia de enormes y curvilíneas proporciones retumbó con eco en el lugar, clavando sus aceitunados ojos claros sobre Sasuke. Sí, pese a todo pronóstico, ella era su abuela. Tsunade Uchiha. Sasuke agradecía infinitamente al cielo que, obviamente deducido por el físico, nadie más en la familia había heredado semejantes genes. Una versión de ella era suficiente para intimidar a todos.

— ¿Que llego tarde? —Repitió Sasuke con sarcasmo, ignorante del aura asesina que emanó de su propio cuerpo.

Una gota resbaló por la frente de todos los presentes, algunos esbozando sonrisas forzadas o cabeceando con resignación al ver el duelo de titanes que se suscitaba de extremo a extremo en la habitación. Dijera lo que Sasuke dijera, a la vista de todos, él era el heredero universal de ese _maravilloso_ carácter, el único que se atrevía a contradecir a la Matriarca de los Uchiha, y el hecho de que quisiera solicitar su admisión a la Escuela de Medicina, reforzaba el parentesco, seguramente compartiendo el mismo gusto o interés que su abuela por las áreas médicas, mismas de las que ella estaba a cargo, dicho sea de paso.

— Bueno, Sasuke, ¿por qué no te sientas? —Como siempre, su tía Shizune al rescate. El adolescente giró el rostro altaneramente y tomó su lugar, justo entre sus padres.

Su tía Shizune definitivamente sabía cómo calmarlos…, practicaba a diario. Ella era la hermana gemela de su tío Shizui, quién curiosamente no estaba presente, ambos hijos de la difunta hermana menor de Tsunade, y pese a que ya no vivían en la mansión, pasaban mucho tiempo en ella. Pero era comprensible, eran parte de la familia.

— ¿Qué les parece si continuamos donde nos quedamos? Así podremos concluir esto e ir a descansar —pidió amablemente otro de sus tíos; un sujeto de pelo largo y castaño sujetado en una coleta alta y que portaba una cicatriz horizontal cruzándole el puente de la nariz.

Su tío Iruka era el más pasivo y cuerdo de todos. Algo lógico, ya que él no llevaba tanto tiempo conviviendo con locos. En realidad su tío Iruka era el único hijo de un primo lejano de su abuelo Jiraiya, siendo adoptado por su familia cuando su padre falleció y lo dejó solo en el mundo siendo un adolescente aún. Solía quedarse con ellos de vez en vez…, también era parte de la familia.

— ¡Hn, Hn! Yo estoy de acuerdo con Iru-chan. Kurenai, continúa por favor. —Sasuke bufó con fastidio, su tío Kakashi nunca dejaba pasar oportunidad de apoyar (molestar) a su tío Iruka.

Kakashi era el menor de los tres hijos en el matrimonio de sus abuelos, el orgullo de Jiraiya y (aunque Tsunade lo negara) el responsable de que su abuela se hubiera hecho una cirugía plástica para borrar algunas de las tantas arrugas que le había causado. Cuando menores, Kakashi solía cuidar a su _hermano_ Iruka de las perversiones de su padre, mientras que Tsunade lo cuidaba de las de él, y así fue hasta que Iruka aprendió a cuidarse por sí mismo.

— Bueno, entonces retomo la palabra —Kurenai habló animadamente, aplaudiendo para regresar la oscuridad a la habitación. Esposa de Asuma, madre alegre y optimista, su tía Kurenai solo tenía un defecto…

Una gota resbaló por el rostro de Sasuke al ver descender la pantalla de tela con rapidez e iniciar la proyección de una película que parecía de los años ochenta, con cuenta regresiva incluida, que mostraba…

— No es por echarme flores ni nada pero, como ustedes sabrán —su tía señaló la pantalla con un láser— ¡Mis diseños están monísimos! Y muero porque se los prueben.

Sasuke se paralizó en su asiento al ver en la pantalla algo peor que una película de horror: Un coordinado completo para una pareja de novios. Definitivamente él no le vería lo mono por ningún lado si los modelos eran totalmente blancos o totalmente negros. ¡¿Pues de que hablaba su familia antes de su llegada?!

¿No se suponía que estaban reunidos para castigarlo?

— Entonces se los prueban mañana y listo. Buen trabajo. Como siempre, tu tendencia de la moda es impresionante, querida —halagó Tsunade mientras Kurenai miraba la pantalla con charabitas en los ojos. Sí, su tía Kurenai era una fanática de la moda, diseñadora reconocida y prestigiosa, encargada de Industrias de la Moda Uchiha.

— Que bien. Sigue el pastel, el pastel —canturreaba Kakashi desde su asiento, haciendo estremecer nuevamente a Sasuke, quién se hundía poco a poco en su sitio.

La proyección cambió, mostrando a todos un enorme, hermoso, elegante y, para Sasuke, horrendo, pastel; Le fue imposible no levantarse de uno al ver su nombre completo en la parte inferior de la imagen.

— ¿Quién se casa? —preguntó con ansiedad mal disimulada.

— Siéntate, Sasuke —ordenó su padre con fingida dureza. Fugaku Uchiha conocía demasiado bien a su hijo—. Tu tío Shizui se casa el próximo fin de semana —carraspeó tras su explicación—… lo recordarías si cenaras con nosotros y no te desconectaras de tus deberes familiares.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué está mi nombre ahí?! —señaló la pantalla con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Además, desde cuando hacen esto para una simple boda! ¡Parece más una reunión administrativa que otra cosa!

— Miedo al matrimonio —susurró Kakashi al pequeño konohamaru a su lado, ganándose un certero coscorrón por parte de Iruka.

— Planear una boda es un arte, Sasuke —explicó su abuela con completa calma—, por ello la dedicación que le damos.

— Tu nombre está ahí porque eres el Padrino de pastel —resumió su tío Asuma con cierto grado de sorpresa—. ¿No lo sabías?

— ¿Qué? —Sasuke enmudeció, asimilando la gravedad del asunto— ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron antes?! ¡Qué pastelería me va a aceptar un trabajo así en menos de dos semanas!

— Tranquilo, Sasu —su madre le sonrió—, yo me he hecho cargo ya. El pastel va a quedar así, esa es la foto de exhibición —Sasuke la miró con culpa—. Como hace tiempo que no vienes a ningún evento y no ha habido bodas de familiares cercanos desde Asuma y Kurenai, no te he pedido participar.

— Lo consientes mucho, Mikoto —Tsunade se levantó, tomando enseguida la batuta de la discusión—. Con el permiso de tus padres y la autoridad que me confiere ser tu abuela, mereces un castigo severo, jovencito.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Sasuke se puso en pie de uno y posó las manos sobre la mesa ruidosamente. Sus parientes lo miraron con el ceño fruncido… y Sasuke de verdad comenzó a temblar por su vida.

— Uchiha Sasuke —habló la rubia sombríamente, como si no estuviesen emparentados—, se te acusa de deslindarte de responsabilidades familiares, de faltar a todas las bodas de parientes lejanos desde hace cuatro años y de huir de tu casa el fin de semana pasado, preocupando de muerte a tus padres, siendo éste último un delito grave…

Sasuke volvió a sentarse, destilando indignación total. Era una injusticia. El solo se había deslindado un poco, y qué, además…

— Entonces enjuicien a Itachi —objetó sin pizca de consideración—, él se largó de esta casa desde los dieciséis y no veo que le hayan reprochado nada aún. Se supone que hace tiempo que saben dónde está ¿no es así?

Sus parientes lo miraron inmediatamente sorprendidos y Sasuke desvió la mirada, incómodo… carraspeando disimuladamente… Bueno, quizás había dicho algo _un poco_ estúpido.

— Eso es un tema aparte, Sasuke —por primera vez en la noche el abuelo Jiraiya tomó la palabra, mostrando total seriedad. Y fue un poco sorprendente que hablara de ese tema en particular. Itachi había sido, por así decirlo, su nieto favorito, el primero y al que más había consentido—. No íbamos a amarrarlo para detener sus berrinches. Tu hermano decidió que sería la vida quien se encargaría de aleccionarlo. A nosotros nos basta con saber que él está bien y tu tío Kakashi lo vigila de lejos, por si acaso.

Sasuke bajó la mirada con un poco de molestia. Quizás él… también lo extrañaba un poco.

Aunque ser tan distintos no los hubiera hecho congeniar del todo cuando niños, su hermano siempre había cuidado de él. Eso era de familia, así que era probable que los suyos no hubiesen soltado a Itachi completamente. Sasuke incluso se preguntaba si la vida que su hermano llevaba no habría sido arreglada —los Uchiha tendían a ser muy necios y posesivos con lo que consideraban les pertenecía—.

— ¡Culpable! —Gritó Tsunade, martilleando la mesa ante la sorpresa en general, haciendo que todos sujetaran su bebida en acto reflejo—. Sasuke, permanecerás en vigilancia estrecha por tu tío soltero.

— ¡¿Yo de nuevo?! ¡Yo ya vigilo a uno! —Protestó Kakashi, llorando a moco tendido sobre el hombro de Iruka, quién suspiró acostumbrado y viró el rostro en dirección contraria.

— ¡Silencio! —Sentenció la rubia. En ese momento, Sasuke notó una extraña atmosfera apoderarse del salón—. ¡Eso es porque permaneces soltero y tienes mucho tiempo libre! ¡Hasta Shizui se te adelantó!

Una gota resbaló por el rostro de Sasuke al ver a su familia reír de forma cómplice mientras que Kakashi miraba fijamente a un sonrojado Iruka, mismo que devolvió una mirada asesina a su hermanastro de pelo plateado.

— ¡Cuida de tu sobrino favorito y deja de molestarme Kakashi! —Iruka se apartó de inmediato, dejando caer a Kakashi sin piedad sobre la mesa.

— Y eso no es todo —Tsunade volvió su atención a Sasuke—. Estás obligado a ir a la fiesta de compromiso y la boda de tu tío Shizui. Familia, ¿alguna objeción?

Los Uchiha miraron consoladoramente al acusado, esperando alguna rabieta de su parte. Pero Sasuke continuaba con los ojos fijos en su abuela, sin parpadear. Internamente, Sasuke se derrumbaba. Ellos acostumbraban una semana de fiesta por cada evento, ¡no aguantaría tanto! Y lo que era peor, ¡esto era una boda real! Con flores venenosas y campanas destroza-tímpanos. Estaba perdido, nadie objetaba nunca las decisiones de su abuela.

— Creo que está en shock —subido en la mesa, Konohamaru se estiró y agitó una mano frente a su estático primo— Neh, oba-sama, ¿no es pedirle mucho?

— No escuché a nadie oponerse, así que está decidido —aseguró la rubia, cruzándose de brazos como si nada. Sin embargo, y ante sorpresa de todos, un dubitativo Kakashi levantó la mano.

— Tío… Kakashi —murmuró Sasuke, sintiendo volver el respeto por su pariente y creyendo ver una especie de resplandor divino detrás de él.

— Solo quería comunicarle a todos, y eso te incluye Sasuke, que deberán permanecer en la recepción de la boda por lo menos hasta el brindis —la familia Uchiha entera cayó al estilo anime—. Shizui les tiene preparada una sorpresita y me pidió que les dijera… ¿Huh? —Kakashi sonrió nervioso al ver la mirada acusadora de todos sobre él. No me dijo que se trata, ¡lo juro! ¡Y no me pongan ojos de borreguitos que no soy adivino!

Otro día habitual sucedía en la vida de Sasuke. Ir a la escuela en limusina, hecho. Esquivar la emboscada matutina de su club de fans, hecho. Ignorar a la escuela entera a causa del chisme en turno (que por cierto, hablaba sobre su rara desaparición), hecho. Presionar a Kiba y a Shino para ir a la biblioteca cuando aún estaban en el descanso… bueno, no todo en la vida era miel sobre hojuelas ¿No es así?

— ¿Qué estará haciendo ese par? —susurró, cerrando con desgano su guía de estudios para mirar por la ventana. Sasuke había decidido quedarse en el aula, acababa de descubrir que esta se vaciaba apenas el timbre del descanso sonaba, convirtiéndola en un sitio aparentemente seguro. Desde su butaca, y al estar en el tercer piso, podía notar que la biblioteca seguía cerrada por reparaciones.

— Tu debes ser Uchiha Sasuke —exclamó una femenina, pero potente voz desde la puerta, sitio desde donde una rubia de penetrantes ojos en verde oscuro y melena recogida en cuatro coletas, lo miraba analíticamente. Bien, la chica ya empezaba a caerle mal.

— Y tú eres… —respondió en tono despectivo. No recordaba haberla visto, y por lo visto ella tampoco parecía conocerlo.

— Sabakku No Temari, de la clase Tres-B.

Ambos adolescentes afilaron la mirada de forma calculadora, y aunque Sasuke se hubiera estremecido al oír semejante apellido (y empezara a formular ideas raras sobre si habría lecheros en la india), el jamás delataría que se había sorprendido.

— ¡Sasuke! —la mirada de ambos fue inmediatamente desviada hacia un conocido (y compartido) pelirrojo, quien apareció justo a un lado de Temari— Tenemos reunión con el director en el gimnasio en exactamente cinco minutos.

— Gracias por el aviso —respondió, levantando sus cosas sin más mientras que Temari se adentraba para tomar asiento con tranquilidad. No era que él no supiera lidiar con chicas desagradables, pero se sintió definitivamente aliviado de poder abandonar el aula—. ¿Vienes? —preguntó a su novio ya desde la puerta.

— Te alcanzo enseguida —exclamó el taheño, entrando al aula mientras que Sasuke se marchaba sin chistar tras su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué no me has dejado hablar con él? —Preguntó entonces la chica, se notaba el enfado en su voz.

— Ustedes no parecían tener intenciones de iniciar precisamente una charla… y tenemos reunión —Gaara se plantó frente a su hermana. Ante sorpresa de Temari, el joven extendió una libreta de bolsillo hacia ella.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mi _Guía de Defectos y Virtudes de Uchiha Sasuke_! —Exclamó al tomarla— ¿Por qué la tienes tú?

— Porque estaba tirada en el pasillo, por eso —respondió impasible, mirando detenidamente a su hermana mientras ésta evaluaba la integridad de su cuadernillo—. ¿Por qué tiene tantos defectos? —Cuestionó curioso, tomando con una mano la mitad de las hojas de la libreta, mientras con la otra sujetó solo la última de la misma, página que sabía solo tenía una virtud enumerada.

— Yo no tengo la culpa de que _Así_ sea él —se excusó la rubia con cinismo, sonriendo al mirar su largo listado—, y lo es más en persona. Ese bombón sí que riega feromonas por dónde camina —entonces la chica cambió su gesto a uno sombrío—, eso hace que sea muy fácil que encuentre con quien entretenerse si lo aburres —. Gaara reviró la mirada.

— No sé porque pregunté —el pelirrojo se sobó la frente con fastidio, dejando entrever un kanji tatuado en su piel en el proceso, sin embargo se aseguró de acomodarse el flequillo apropiadamente para cubrirlo antes de salir del aula.

Aún en su sitio, Temari sonrió divertida con la reacción de su hermano y, con bolígrafo en mano, abrió su peculiar Guía.

— Defecto:_ No es amable con extraños_ —anotó—. Virtud: _No le pondrá el cuerno con una chica, las detesta_ —concluyó, contemplando feliz su obra—. Bien, ahora a investigar si se pasa de _amable_ con alguien en particular.

Estirando ansiosamente entre sus dedos uno de los mechones de su azulada cabellera, Hinata deseaba con algo de urgencia que el ascensor de aquél edificio marcara el número dos. Bien sabía que pudo haber subido por las escaleras y sentir que iba más aprisa de esa forma, pero no había resistido la tentación al ver el elevador abierto y esperando en la planta baja.

— Al fin —exclamó con anhelo, saliendo para, en breve, encarar la puerta del único departamento del piso—. Espero que esté aquí.

La chica apenas se armaba de valor para tocar cuando la puerta se abrió de súbito, dejándola frente a un conocido (pero nunca antes tratado) azabache. Pero el moreno pareció más ocupado en sonreír traviesamente a la cámara digital que traía en manos como para notar su presencia. Y así, tan rápido como había aparecido, el abogado de Naruto salió huyendo velozmente por el ascensor.

— ¿U-Uchiha-san? —Murmuró, completamente confundida. De nuevo sola, miró la puerta abierta, optando por asomar con cautela. Curiosear un poco no dañaría a nadie—. ¿H-Hola?... ¿N-Naruto-kun? —Llamó desconfiada, llegando en breve a la vacía sala del departamento—. ¿Qué haré?... ¿Y si no volvió aquí?

Entonces, un repentino murmullo en la habitación contigua la hizo respingar. Avanzó hacia la cocina y una sonrisa de circunstancias asomó en el rostro de la chica de ojos perlados al ver que el lugar era un desastre. Entró cuidando de no caer con el tiradero, oyendo el murmullo cada vez más cerca y claro.

— Fueron… tan pocos, los momentos que pasamos juntos. Pero serán inolvidables —por fin lo halló. Del otro lado de la barra, un cabizbajo Naruto estaba sentado en el piso, con sus mechones cubriendo su desolada expresión y un aura depresiva flotando a su alrededor—. Aunque no me caías bien en un principio… ¿cómo permití que esto pasara? —Murmuraba el blondo, estrujando un trozo de tela entre sus manos—... ¡Itachi, te odio!

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Te hizo daño?! —asustada, Hinata se agachó frente a su amigo y lo zarandeó por los hombros, ganando la sorprendida mirada de sus zafiros.

— ¿Hina-chan? —Preguntó incrédulo—. ¡Hina-chan, que alegría verte! —exclamó, ya sonriente y convencido, aferrándola en un asfixiante abrazo de oso. Un sonrojo se apoderó inmediatamente de las mejillas de la chica ante la sorpresa, sin embargo, recordando las anteriores palabras de su amigo, lo separó para mirarlo fija y seriamente.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te lastimó? ¿Te… forzó? —Completó con cierta vergüenza, revisando al blondo y girándole el rostro de un lado a otro en busca de huellas de violencia—. ¡Pero si estás todo pálido y flaco!

— ¿Hina-chan, qué sucede? —Murmuró confundido el oji-azul, zafándose del agarre para sobar sus mejillas enrojecidas por el agarre—. Estoy bien, ¿por qué reaccionas así?

— Es que… te escuché decir que lo odiabas, y yo… —murmuró apenada—… pensé que, quizás… —el sonrojo de la chica iba en aumento—… bueno, es que él se fue feliz, y yo pensé qué…

— ¿Eh? —Naruto ladeó el rostro, terminando por comenzar a reír, divertido de ver el carmesí rostro de su amiga—. Lo siento, Hina-chan… ¡Ja, ja, ja! Es que… solo mira tu rostro —confesó entre risas—. Y, por si te interesa saber, Itachi y yo no hemos tenido _ese _tipo de acción desde que volví.

Sintiendo llenarse el tope de su vergüenza, Hinata se cubrió el rostro con las manos, soplándose enseguida con una de ellas. ¡Que embarazoso haber preguntado algo así! En el futuro le iba a ser difícil no recordar esto sin volver a sonrojarse… aunque en realidad ya le era difícil solo estar con su amigo sin ponerse de ese color.

— Mira —Naruto paró de reír, posando una mano el hombro de la chica para ayudarla a recuperar confianza—, Itachi solo arruinó una sudadera que me regalaron y que me gustaba mucho, encima lo filma en un video que se le ocurre llamar: _Muerte a la competencia_. ¿Puedes creerlo? —finalizó con un puchero, mostrándole la tela que tenía en sus manos.

— Le hizo un hoyo en el pecho —exclamó sorprendida la morena, mirando a través del agujero en la tela—. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

— Porque es un _Baka_ —respondió enfadado—. Tenía escrito algo que no le gustó, hizo berrinche y la rompió.

— ¿Pues que decía? —la de ojos claros miró a su amigo rascarse la nuca con una sonrisa pícara.

— Pues… ¡Eso no importa! No me la habría puesto sin algo más encima. ¡Así que no debió romperla! Era de marca, _ttebayo_ —se quejó, suspirando al ver de nuevo la playera con capucha que le había dado Kiba en Las Vegas—. ¡Auch! ¡Hina-chan, ¿por qué me pegas?! —protestó con mano sobre su nuevo chichón, tragando pesado al ver la escalofriante mirada de la morena sobre él.

— ¡Porque lo mereces! —Hinata extendió un papelito al frente— ¡¿Crees que con un _Estoy bien, gracias. Te visito pronto_ me basta?! ¡Llevas más de una semana sin ir a clases! ¡Diez días sin saber de ti! ¡Tuve que investigar con los chicos dónde vivías, y cuando llego, casi me matas de un susto!

— Lo siento, de verdad iba a ir a verte. Lo juro.

— ¡Encima, tu casa parece zona de guerra!... y tu cabello está muy largo —continuó la enfadada morena, tirando de uno de los mechones dorados que rozaba los hombros de Naruto.

— ¡Eso es golpe bajo, Hina! ¡Me duele! —protestó, recuperando su cabello de manos de la chica.

Hinata suspiró, menos molesta tras haberse desahogado, y definitivamente más aliviada de ver a Naruto sano y salvo. Aun así:

— Cualquiera pensaría que has estado de holgazán y descuidado —añadió con un toque de burla. Sin embargo, para desconcierto de ella, Naruto se levantó en busca del espejo que reposaba en una de las paredes del departamento.

—… ¿De verdad están tan desalineados? —murmuró apagado, pasándose la mano por la melena como si buscara aplacarla. Aquella visión no agradó a Hinata.

— ¿Quieres que les dé forma? —sugirió ella desde la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa, mostrando a su amigo el _cutter_ que cargaba desde siempre en el bolsillo del uniforme. Para alivio de Hinata, Naruto recuperó su sonrisa con su sugerencia.

— Solo si prometes no volver a jalármelo. No quiero quedar calvo por tu culpa —el rubio se sentó de inmediato en el sofá mientras ella tomaba una toalla de la cocina que colocó sobre sus hombros, por supuesto no sin antes darle un buen coscorrón por su comentario—. ¡Auch! ¡Era broma!

— _Baka_. Si vas a dejar tu cabello largo, cuídalo, y si cortas las puntas con frecuencia, crecerá más rápido —aconsejó mientras peinaba las hebras con suavidad, emparejando uno que otro mechón al final.

— Mn… Gracias, Hina —Naruto sonrió débilmente, pensando si realmente valía la pena cuidar su cabello. Y mientras se relajaba, comenzó a pensar que con su estado de salud mejorando, quizás podría empezar a hacerse cargo del departamento. Estaba realmente desordenado e Itachi no tenía tiempo para trabajar, estudiar, cuidar de él y encima hacer de _House-keeper_.

— ¡Te ves muy bien! —La voz de Hinata lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones, sintiendo como era jalado de vuelta al espejo. Ambos sonrieron satisfechos con su imagen—. ¿Ves que diferencia?

— Sí —Naruto asintió feliz, pasándose la mano por el cabello, ademán que destacó el resplandor de la gema que usaba en el dedo anular y que terminó por llamar la atención de Hinata.

— Que bonita sortija —exclamó, notando enseguida como las acciones de Naruto cesaban al tiempo que sus mejillas adoptaban un agradable color rosado.

— Ah —y una sonrisa involuntaria iluminó las facciones del blondo—. Ita y yo… vamos a casarnos —confesó, provocando que el silencio y la sorpresa reinaran momentáneamente en el lugar—. Quiere… quiere que conozca a su familia. Será antes de febrero… en Japón —concluyó, riendo un poco ante la expresión incrédula que mostraba la de ojos claros—. Por eso no volví a la escuela… la dejé. Pensaba ir a verte mañana, para contarte y despedirme, nos iremos en dos días y quería…

— Naruto-kun —interrumpió la chica, esbozando una sonrisa llena de calidez—… vayamos de paseo.

El atardecer comenzó a asaltarlos sin haberlo notado, solían pasarla bien juntos.

Honestamente, Hinata consideraba a Naruto una persona fuerte y admirable, aunque de una forma muy singular. Por eso, mientras caminaban de vuelta, una alegre risa emanó de ella al pasar cerca de un conocido callejón.

— ¿Y ahora? —Naruto volteó hacia donde ella miraba y también sonrió al recordar—. No te irás a poner nostálgica, ¿cierto? No vayas a terminar gritándome lo mucho que me odias otra vez.

— Solo era honesta. No puedes culparme, me caíste realmente mal —admitió, devolviéndole una mirada de falso enfado—, y no negarás que me diste motivos de sobra para que fuera así.

— Ya, ya. Sabes que es tradición burlarse de los nuevos y tú no ibas a ser la excepción ¡Woah! —un sorprendido Naruto se agachó por acto reflejo—. ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! —la acusó, retrocediendo entre risas al volver a esquivar la bolsa de su enfurruñada pero sonriente amiga. Al irse alejando del lugar, Hinata volteó un momento hacia el sitio donde habían cruzado palabra por primera vez.

Las apariencias engañan.

Eso descubrió ella, cuando lo conoció mejor.

_Hinata recordaba la mañana de aquél día tan particular. Tras una madrugada de preparativos, había bajado las escaleras de su nuevo hogar con ese toque de timidez que siempre había rodeado a su persona, hallando (justo como temía) a su abuela en el lobby, con un gesto de clara preocupación en el rostro._

— _Hina, hija, sé que te lo he dicho antes, pero aún pienso que es una mala idea _—_suplicó la anciana por enésima vez. Pero era inútil, ella no daría marcha atrás._

— _G-Gracias por preocuparte, oba-sama, p-pero quiero mejorar… y… y este es el mejor lugar _—_argumentó lo más convencida (y lo más alto) que pudo_—_. N-no quiero una escuela privada. No aceptaré privilegios si vienen de mi padre… T-tampoco quiero causarte más molestias _—_concluyó._

_A sus quince años, Hinata había salido de su casa (y de su nación) con la firme promesa de dar lo mejor de sí, así muriera de miedo por dentro. El mundo podía ser muy escalofriante a veces, pero le parecía aún más aterrador volver atrás. Así fue precisamente como terminó al pie de aquél Templo del Saber Americano que solían llamar _High School_, sitio que ella misma había escogido como su purgatorio._

_Ya en el lugar, se mantuvo por un buen rato admirando la entrada cuando un joven notoriamente más alto que ella, le pidió amablemente sujetar su bebida unos instantes en lo que él hacía una llamada. Hinata sujetó la lata con una sonrisa, trastabillando sorpresivamente cuando unas chicas toparon de pronto tras ella, derribando sus cosas y empapándola al instante. Enmudecida por la situación, Hinata volvió la vista, agrandando aún más la sorpresa en sus irises al ver como el amable chico de antes se alejaba en compañía de las desconocidas, todos muertos de la risa._

_No le quedó más que suspirar, clamando calma y valor._

— _Lo haré _—_murmuró, recogiendo sus útiles para finalmente entrar al recinto_—_ demostraré que puedo hacerlo._

_Aquella era una de las escuelas públicas de peor reputación en bandas callejeras de todo Nueva York. Queens, específicamente, tenía esa clase de fama. Y no era para menos, la colegiatura era barata, y si conseguías una beca (algo que buscaría tramitar apenas se pusiera al corriente en los estudios) pagaría aún menos._

_Además, ella deseaba…_

— _¡Señorita Hyuuga! _—_El chillido de la profesora la hizo levantarse de súbito. La clase entera soltó risotadas, divertidos por su excesiva muestra de respeto_—._ Venga al frente y resuelva problema._

_Hinata suspiró aliviada. Conocía esos ejercicios, eran pan comido, así que enseguida estuvo de vuelta en su sitio, pero… Se puso totalmente roja y la clase soltó una nueva ola de risotadas ante el ruido que ella había hecho al sentarse. Incrédula, levantó una vejiga de bromas infantiles de su asiento. _

_Quizás, superar la fase de aceptación sería más difícil de lo que había supuesto._

_Los días empezaron a correr y para Hinata la esperanza de entablar algún _Duelo Honorable_ con el líder de alguna banda callejera le parecía cada vez más una tontería. Acusada de tráfico de drogas por una broma en su casillero y con la mayoría de los estudiantes portando navajas, realmente empezaba a creer que había cometido un grave error al haberse dado de alta en semejante sitio. Para el final de su primer mes, ella podía presumir que había recibido prácticamente casi todo tipo de bromas… hasta ese día._

— _¿Otra vez sola? _—_frente a ella, un joven rubio de hermosos ojos azules le cerró el paso. En realidad era un compañero de clases en el que jamás había reparado, por algún extraño motivo_—_. Te molestan mucho, ¿no es cierto?... Ignóralos un poco más, pasarás de moda en algún momento _—_le confió con una sonrisa amable, haciéndola sonrojar de inmediato._

_Lo admitía, el chico era lindo._

— _Eres muy tímida en verdad _—_exclamó él con sorpresa_—_, no has dicho nada aún… ¿Puedo caminar contigo?_

— _No, gracias _—_soltó ella con desconfianza automática_—_, mi parada de bus está cerca _—_mintió, retrocediendo un paso por cada uno que él avanzaba, pasando desapercibido que en realidad entraba de espaldas a un callejón cerrado_—_. ¿Q- Qué quieres?_

—… —_el chico le sonrió, ladeando el rostro con encanto_— _¿Te han dicho que eres muy bonita? _—_Volviendo a sonrojarse, Hinata parpadeó sorprendida. Sin embargo, por muy guapo que fuera y sin importar lo divino que sonriera, ella no se daría el lujo de bajar la guardia._

— _¡Eh, Naruto, acaba de una buena vez! _—_Y ahí estaba, ¡la confirmación a sus sospechas! Hinata comenzó a asustarse en verdad al ver a varios chichos de mala reputación bloquear la única salida del callejón. Es más, ahora que miraba mejor, ese chico, Naruto, vestía de forma similar a ellos, solo que un tanto más disimulado. ¿Los llamaban Puks? ¿Emos?... No… ¿Darketos?... Hinata volvió a prestar atención a lo que en verdad importaba al sentir que la tomaban repentinamente por el mentón._

— _¡No me toques! _—_Empujó a Naruto para conseguir un poco de distancia, tomando enseguida la pose defensiva característica de su familia_.

— _¡Woah, ¿peleas?! _—_Naruto pareció sorprendido._

— _No creí que también fueras un busca-problemas _—_contestó, nerviosa y confundida._

_Naruto mostró una sonrisa pícara, acercándose entonces con rapidez, esquivando ágilmente sus ataques… Hinata frunció el ceño ante la situación. Rayos, ¿de verdad era tan débil? ¡A ese ritmo jamás alcanzaría las expectativas del Dojo Familiar! _

_Ni que hablar de superarlas._

— _Solo los idiotas se buscan problemas dentro de la escuela —exclamó Naruto justo al momento de inmovilizarla contra el muro—, cuando fuera de ella, nadie te mira —agregó, ignorando el gesto de frustración de la chica ante la rapidez con que había sido acorralada—… ¿En serio no te gusto?... ¿Ni siquiera un poquito? —susurró en su oído, sorprendiéndola, erizándole la piel. Naruto se apartó un poco y rió de nuevo frente a ella. _

_A Hinata eso no le gustó en lo absoluto. Sentía que estaba más que roja de la vergüenza, su cuerpo no le respondía y un enorme escalofrío le recorrió la espina al ver esos zafiros acercarse poco a poco, hasta que sintió los labios de Naruto posarse sobre los suyos. Hinata abrió los ojos de sobremanera. Un beso… ¡Su primer beso! ¡Y ese tipo se lo estaba robando…! Lo peor de todo es que por un momento le pareció que lo que buscaba era comérsela viva. ¡Acaso no notaba que ella necesitaba respirar!...Finalmente, Naruto se le separó unos centímetros, y le sonrió._

— _Tengo que irme, pero nos vemos en clase. ¡Ah! Y no pelees ¿sí? Puede llegar a ser peligroso —dedicó con sarcasmo obvio, dándole un corto picorete en la punta de la nariz antes de liberarla y volver con los tipos de la entrada, todos riendo de lo más divertidos mientras ella seguía en shock y rojísima hasta la médula._

—… —_Todavía anonadada, Hinata tomó aire— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —, y lo soltó con toda la indignación que sentía—. ¡TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Después de aquél suceso, los días siguieron pasando (para fortuna y alivio de Hinata), aunque —obviamente— la presencia de Naruto en su mundo se volvió algo más notorio desde entonces. Por lo que ella pudo notar, Naruto continuaba su vida como si nada, ignorándola dentro y fuera del instituto. Averiguó incluso —por casualidad, claro está—, que su historial escolar estaba impecable, tenía una beca por sus notas y, según los profesores, era una lástima que siempre se negara a representarlos durante las olimpiadas estudiantiles._

_El era en verdad una mosquita muerta, y ella lo detestaba enormemente._

— _¿Qué es esto niña? ¿Artes marciales? —Uno día de tantos, el incordio de turno (un chico de piel de color unos dos años mayor), la sujetó por ambas manos, levantándola en el aire sin mucho esfuerzo mientras el resto vaciaba su mochila. Hinata los había evitado por varias calles, pero al final habían conseguido darle alcance—. Deberías aprender a defenderte antes de intentar golpear y… Oye —dirigió a sus compinches—, ella es mona._

_Hinata tembló al ver una sonrisa desagradable formarse en las facciones de su captor al tiempo que sentía un roce subiendo por su pierna._

— _Déjenla en paz. Ya le han robado, es suficiente —ante su sorpresa, el grupo de chicos que la molestaba retrocedió molesto, liberándola con un empujón que la hizo caer al piso._

_Hinata cayó sobre sus rodillas, humillada y con su dignidad hecha pedazos. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas, temblando por la rabia y frustración que sentía, y su estómago no pudo escoger mejor momento para recriminarle la falta de comida. Para variar, ese día también le habían robado el almuerzo._

— _Así no resuelves nada —inesperadamente para ella, una áspera servilleta secó sus mejillas. Hinata retrocedió por el contacto, asustándose verdaderamente al ver a Naruto agachado frente a ella. Enseguida, él revolvió en su mochila y le extendió un paquete de galletas medio vacío—. No tengo dinero, pero tengo esto. Come —exclamó serio y en tono neutral—. Te dije que dejarás de hacer eso… van a matarte si sigues enfrentándoles._

_Hinata sujetó el paquete de galletas con aire ausente… y Naruto, simplemente se marchó. Cuando ella consiguió ponerse en pie, comenzó a andar en la misma dirección que él, aún sin perderlo de vista, mirándolo correr calle arriba. _

_¿Por qué Naruto había hecho eso?... Ayudarla._

— _Un momento —Hinata despertó entonces, mirando a su alrededor con sorpresa— ¿Dónde estoy?... —alarmada, rebuscó en sus bolsillos, paralizándose enseguida— ¡Ah!... tampoco tengo dinero._

_Superando forzadamente el hecho de no saber a dónde había ido a dar mientras huía de sus acosadores, y tras media hora de perseguir sin descanso a su único conocido, Hinata vio a Naruto entrar en un sitio varias casonas más allá. Ahora agradecía los duros entrenamientos del Dojo familiar, nadie aguataría correr tanto a ese ritmo. Recuperando el aire poco a poco, llegó al pie de la edificación que creía correcta, sin embargo el sitio de junto le inquietó, la noche se acercaba y aquello era un centro nocturno sin lugar a dudas._

— _Hum, d-disculpe… busco a Naruto-kun —confesó tímidamente a la niña que la recibió en la entrada. ¿Cómo era que Naruto decía no tener dinero si su casa tenía servidumbre? O por qué ir a una escuela de mala muerte si vivía en una casona así._

— _¿Y usted quién es? —preguntó la chiquilla. _

— _U-Una compañera de… eh, una amiga de la escuela —artículo al fin. Se sintió extraña al notar que la niña la miró con chapitas en las mejillas y ojitos brillantes._

_La morena comenzó a cuestionarse si la chiquilla reamente trabajaba ahí, o si aquella era la forma estadounidense de entrar a una morada. No era normal que la pequeña la guiara a hurtadillas por el lugar, y por el recorrido hecho hasta ahora, Hinata juraría que bien podrían encontrarse en el lugar de junto… pero debía ser solo su imaginación, por supuesto. _

_Finalmente pasaron por una puerta de madera y terminaron dentro de lo parecía una sala de espera demasiado recóndita y despersonalizada como para tratarse de la de una familia occidental._

— _Espéralo aquí —exclamó su guía—, y hagas lo que hagas, no vuelvas sola, ni tampoco vayas por esa puerta —señaló—. El pasará por aquí más tarde, podrás verlo entonces —explicó con una gentil sonrisa—. Por cierto… gracias por ser su amiga—añadió justo antes de marcharse, dejándola un poco sorprendida por el comentario. _

_¿Gracias por qué?_

_Hinata se pasó un rato mirando sin hallar nada interesante, hasta que finalmente terminó caminando en círculos por la habitación. Se había hecho de noche, Naruto estaba tardando y… ¿qué habría de malo en buscarlo del otro lado de la puerta? _

_Tentada, asomó sigilosamente, entrando a un dormitorio tan vacío y despersonalizado como la sala de antes. Sin embargo, desde ahí se escuchaba música cercana parecida al Dance o al Techno. Notó entonces que aquél cuarto también tenía dos puertas, y tras la segunda, Hinata halló un mundo distinto… justo como Alicia al caer por la madriguera del conejo. Había gente andando por todas partes, personas que parecían de la farándula, con trajes "extraños" y exuberantes. Continuó andando hasta que salió finalmente a lo que parecía ser la pista principal de un Club Nocturno de lujo, quedando impactada al presenciar ciertas… "escenas" entre algunas personas del lugar. _

_Bien, había visto demasiado, hora de huir. "La curiosidad mató al gato, Hinata" repetía en su mente una y otra vez, jurando no volver a olvidar semejante frase._

_Cerró apurada la puerta del dormitorio tras de sí, solo entonces soltando el aire que había contenido durante su huida, respingando al escuchar ruidos muy cercanos del pasillo del que venía. Todavía alterada, retrocedió, e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: encerrarse en el armario. Quieta y callada, pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse y pasos adentrándose a la habitación._

— _Entonces, sigue bailando para mí —. No, no era él… aunque ese hombre hablaba muy melosamente para su gusto—. Sabes que me encantas ¿cierto?... Vamos quítate esto._

_Hinata de verdad esperaba no quedar traumada por esto… Pero es que el sonido de la fricción de prendas, la respiración acelerada y los chasquidos de lo que ella suponía eran besos, era más de lo que ella podía tolerar. Definitivamente no quería estar ahí si aquello aumentaba de tono._

— _Eso no se toca —habló una segunda voz con dureza y ella se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil. Esa voz si la reconocía—. ¡Dije que no! — ¿Forcejeaban?_

— _¡Joder, niño, déjate de una buena vez! ¡Sabes que solo estaba esperando por esto! —Un golpe seco se oyó de repente, paralizando a Hinata, escuchando alarmada el sonido de algo siendo arrastrado rápida y bruscamente por el piso a su parecer. Sin previo aviso, la puerta se escuchó de nuevo._

— _¡John, sácalo de aquí! ¡Rápido! —Inexplicablemente, Hinata se recargó en la pared del armario y suspiró con agradable alivio. El estaba bien… o eso parecía._

— _Por dios, Naruto, te van a matar. No puedes nockear a tus clientes todo el tiempo. Orochimaru se volverá a enfadar, y lo sabes._

— _¡Que se joda! Bailes privados, ¡sí, cómo no! ¡Una cosa es tener que soportar que me manoseen y otra permitir que me violen! Di que estaba ebrio y tíralo por atrás —la puerta apenas se había cerrado, cuando un escalofriante grito con el nombre de Naruto se escuchó por todo el lugar—. Ay, no._

_Sin decir agua va, las puertas del armario se abrieron de par en par, e Hinata miró con sorpresa como Naruto (¡Sin camisa!) la miraba totalmente boquiabierta._

— _¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —gritó ahogadamente el rubio._

_Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, dejando pasar a Orochimaru, quién miró la habitación… vacía._

— _¡Naruto! —Con furia palpable, el viperino ser cruzó la habitación en tres zancadas, perdiéndose por la sala contigua para continuar con su búsqueda._

_Mientras tanto, dentro del armario, Hinata estaba roja a más no poder al tener a Naruto apenas y apretujado contra ella en tan diminuto espacio. El aún le sellaba la boca con una mano, ahogando el gritó que ella había pegado al verlo entrar ahí y "así". _

_Escaparon por obra y gracia de… el conserje, y media hora más tarde caminaban por las nocturnas y transitadas calles de Queens con suma rapidez._

— _Lo del otro día —habló Naruto justo cuando se adentraban en un bonito pero solitario parque—, fue una broma. Lo sabes, ¿no?_

_Hinata no contestó. Pese a que se esforzaba por seguirle el paso, ella aún estaba desconcertada por lo sucedido momentos atrás, por lo que suponía hacían en ese horrible lugar, por la actitud de ese chico que apenas conocía… por todo._

—… _No vuelvas a seguirme._

_Al poco rato de aquella unilateral conversación, ambos llegaron a una fuente iluminada dentro del ecológico sitio, e Hinata se detuvo en seco al ver a los amigotes de Naruto sentados y esperando en el lugar. Todos comenzaron a cuchichear al verlos llegar._

— _Te escapaste temprano esta vez, Naruto —uno de ellos se quitó la chamarra y la arrojó al rubio para que se cubriera—. No me dirás que llevaste a la chica al Pub de Papi Orochi. Ni a nosotros nos has dejado entrar. No será que de verdad te gusta la tímida, ¿eh? —comentó ante la risa de varios._

— _Ella me siguió —se excusó con un puchero—. ¿Alguien me presta para mandarla a casa en taxi?... —Todos, incluyendo a Naruto, rieron con la frase. Hinata no entendió. ¿Qué tenía aquello de divertido?_

— _¿Ya completaste para la colegiatura? —Naruto miró al chico y cabeceó en negativa._

— _Y al ritmo que voy, no lo creo… No los soportó —murmuró con molestia—. Lo único decente son las propinas._

— _¿Qué hacemos con ella? —Hinata saltó al ver a otro de los chicos hablar tras ella. ¿Cuándo había llegado él ahí? Naruto rió brevemente con su reacción, pero para curiosidad de Hinata, aquella había sido una sonrisa como ninguna otra; espontánea y sin pretensiones. _

— _Creo que tendremos que cuidarla. Se les ha ido la mano con las bromas, y estando con nosotros no la molestarán —ella los miró a todos carcajear de nuevo, notando lo mismo que antes con Naruto... ¿Por qué no se comportaban así en la escuela?—. Neh, Hinata, ¿quieres aprender a moverte?_

_La morena miró a Naruto, confundida por la frase. Ante ello, el de ojos celestes le sonrió, señalando con el pulgar a un chico moreno y más alto que él a su derecha._

— _Samuel sabe capoeira —el morocho le sonrió, saludándola como quién apenas te conoce._

_Eso era… ¿un gesto amable?_

_Aquella noche, Hinata averiguó que la pandilla a la que Naruto pertenecía era experta en hurtos a casonas con buena apariencia. La que preferían robar era la de Orochimaru. Todos, incluyendo a su rubio amigo, necesitaban el dinero. Ella empezó a acompañarlos algunas veces, le agradaba la parte de los paseos a la luz de la luna y los entrenamientos al aire libre. La verdad es que ganó buenos amigos, y un confidente. Inesperadamente, descubrió que a Naruto podía contarle todo… bueno, casi todo._

_Así, tan solo cuatro meses después…_

— _No seas aguafiestas, Naruto —recriminaba uno de los muchachos ya fuera de la escuela—. Hace semanas que no vienes, y en realidad, hace un tiempo que solo vienes uno que otro día._

— _Chaval, nadie abre puertas mejor que tú —apoyó otro._

— _Entiendan que no debo meterme en problemas —objetó el blondo, caminando mientras ellos lo seguían insistentes—. No puedo… no iré._

— _¿Es sugerencia de tu abogado? —preguntó Hinata. Naruto se detuvo de repente y sonrió sin notarlo, dejando a todos hechos piedra. ¡Bingo! Hinata había dado en el clavo._

— _No lo culpen muchachos —terció otro de sus amigos—. A Naruto le ha dado por cortarse las alas, y está bien, ¿quién no quiere una vida tranquila? —dedicó comprensivamente, haciendo sonreír al grupo, que aun así no dejaron pasar oportunidad para codearlo y sonreírle pícaramente antes de marcharse. Curiosa, Hinata decidió quedarse con él._

— _¿Cortarte las alas? —Preguntó mientras él la llevaba a casa— ¿Qué quisieron decir? —Para su sorpresa, Naruto desvió el rostro, sonrojándose por su pregunta._

— _Insinúan que ahora me porto bien porque me he enamorado. Eso quieren decir —murmuró, sin embargo, su amigo volvió el rostro para sonreírle pese a que el tono rosado que cubría sus mejillas todavía estaba lejos de desvanecerse._

— _Naruto-kun, tú… con Itachi…_

— _Yo —murmuró, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo—…me entregué a él —Hinata se detuvo en seco, mirándolo estática y completamente sorprendida. Naruto se detuvo también, mirando a su amiga por unos instantes antes de animarse a volver a hablar—. Hina-chan… lo quiero demasiado._

_Dentro de su sorpresa, ella notó por primera vez algo distinto en él. En su expresión, su mirar, en su forma de hablar. Naruto no parecía haberse dado cuenta, pero al referirse a Itachi, parecía una persona distinta. El… realmente se había enamorado, entregando todo en el proceso sin siquiera haberlo notado, su persona, su orgullo… su libertad; Paradójicamente, como un ángel que se corta las alas._

_Hinata se acercó de inmediato y lo abrazó con fuerza. El amor… era algo bueno, ¿o no?_

— _Neh, Hina-chan —preguntó Naruto mas tarde, ya más tranquilo y desahogado tras una larga charla—, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?_

—… _Neji —murmuró pensando rápido, esbozando una débil y no tan sincera sonrisa tras ello._

«Hinata… Hina-chan, despierta»

Abriendo sus perlados ojos al escuchar que la llamaban, Hinata volvió al presente, retomando entonces el curso de su vida actual. Hacía horas que habían llegado a su casa y hacía un rato ya desde que su abuela se había marchado a dormir.

Hinata suspiró apenas. Se encontraba tan a gusto justo ahora, pero también sabía que a Naruto se le había hecho realmente tarde ya.

— ¿Hina-chan? —escuchó murmurar a su amigo, como comprobando si ella habría conseguido despertar. Hinata sonrió, apartándose finalmente de su hombro para levantarse y acompañarlo a la puerta—. ¡No puedo creer que te durmieras a mitad de la película, fue tan…!

Naruto había cambiado un poco desde aquél tiempo, sin embargo continuaba sonriendo para ella, justo como ahora, que se hallaba tan feliz y animado mientras se despedían en el umbral. A ella en cambio, sonreír parecía costarle demasiado en esos momentos.

— No estés triste —murmuró él comprensivamente al caer en cuenta de ese detalle—… Te digo que si volvieras a Japón alguna vez, podría visitarte. Estoy seguro que a tu familia le gustaría verte, saber de ti.

—… —Hinata negó, no pensaría en su familia por ahora— N-Naruto-kun… ehm… antes de que te vayas… —murmuró, bajando el rostro con una timidez que no la había acosado en bastante rato, al menos no frente a sus amigos—… q-quería decirte que… yo… es decir… que tú…

— Lo sé, Hina —el corazón de la morena dio una vuelta en su sitio—, no necesitas decírmelo… —la chica alzó la vista, dejando en evidencia el fuerte sonrojo que había envuelto sus mejillas. Para revuelo suyo, Naruto le tomó el rostro y le besó en la frente. Hinata cerró los ojos.

El recuerdo de los labios de Naruto moviéndose rudamente sobre los suyos jamás antes le había parecido algo tan lejano y añorado… Suspiró sin remedio.

— Sé que debo darle tus saludos a Neji si alguna vez lo veo. Así que no te preocupes, lo haré.

_¿Qué? _Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe.

Naruto bajó las escaleras de la entrada en una carrerilla, dando la vuelta sin dejar por ello de trotar sobre sus pasos.

— ¡Prometo decirle lo mucho que lo extrañas! —exclamó él con fuerza, sonriéndole por última vez antes de volver a girar, retomando su acostumbrada carrerilla hacia su domicilio.

— ¡Naruto, espera! ¡Eso no es lo…! —No. Por supuesto que eso no era lo que ella había estado a punto de decir. Hinata frunció el ceño— ¡Volverás ¿cierto?! —, gritó angustiada al verlo alejarse con rapidez. Sin embargo él ya no escuchó—… Naruto, _baka _—murmuró tristemente al verle doblar al final del calle.

Ella siempre prefirió ser su amiga, permanecer a su lado y regañarlo por sus locuras. Jamás antes había pensado en decirle lo que realmente sentía por él, ni siquiera aún después de su riña con Itachi (pues sabía quién era el único que agitaba ese corazón amable y sensible). De hecho, jamás habría intentado cosa semejante de no ser porque…

— Volverás… ¿cierto?

Hinata aferró su puño fuertemente sobre su pecho. Si tan solo su interior no estrujara, si ese algo no doliera dentro de ella, haciéndole sentir como si el día entero hubiese sido… un adiós definitivo.

Pese a que el anochecer era inminente, Sasuke miró con fastidio que el gentío a su alrededor no tenía la menor intención de marcharse. Por el contrario, recargado desde el balcón central del segundo piso, notaba como coches y coches circulaban por el frente de la mansión, entrando, saliendo, o solo cambiando de sitio en el estacionamiento.

— Al fin mañana —murmuró con tono de absoluta resignación.

Una semana entera en semejantes condiciones habían terminado por hacerlo a la idea de que tendría que asistir a la dichosa boda. Sasuke incluso solía compararse con un prisionero que creía que ir a la horca era lo mejor tras sufrir torturas constantes. Justo ahora, él también quería poner fin a su vid-, ejem, a las celebraciones lo más rápidamente posible.

— Solo un día más, ¿eh? —El azabache reconoció la voz sin necesidad de ver al dueño de la mano que se posó sobre su hombro—. Si trajéramos a Gaara, ¿te sentirías mejor?

— Déjele en paz, Kakashi —ahora sí que había fastidio en las palabras de Sasuke.

— ¡Tío, sasu-chan! ¡Dime tío! —Lloriqueó el peli-plateado junto a él— ¿Por qué no me respetas? Ni siquiera en la escuela me llamas _Sensei._

— Gaara dijo que fue su padre mismo quien les pidió que fueran a casa. Deben de tener asuntos familiares importantes que tratar —Sasuke decía la verdad respecto a ello, pero hablando de la boda, sinceramente sentía que estuviese quien estuviese a su lado, la tortura sería la misma. Suspiró, volteando de espalda al barandal, notando que Kakashi consultaba su reloj… otra vez — ¿A quién has invitado?

— ¿Huh? —Kakashi soltó una gran carcajada y caminó alejándose de ahí—. No invité a nadie en especial, Sasu-chan.

— ¡Que no me digas así! —Protestó— ¡Y si no esperas a nadie, ¿por qué no paras de ver el jodido reloj?!

Una gota resbaló por el rostro de Kakashi al ver a Sasuke cerrarle el paso con una regordeta vena palpitándole en la frente. La tensión aumentaba mientras ambos se miraban con dureza en una lucha sin cuartel, tratando de intuir quién sería el próximo en hacer algún movimiento… De pronto, una melodía polifónica bastante común los interrumpió, y ambos sacaron el móvil para atender la llamada en fracciones de segundos.

— Es el mío —vitoreó Kakashi, empezando a parlotear feliz de la vida mientras que Sasuke guardaba el móvil, echando chispas al ver a su pariente huir de su contienda y desparecer a una velocidad admirable… Seguro eran buenas noticias.

El azabache regresó aburrido al balcón, mirando las incesantes luces de los vehículos. Entraban, salían, se movían… y más de lo mismo. Más allá, Sasuke admiró las luces de la ciudad, que titilaban como bailando. Aquello podía ser realmente hipnótico.

Después de un rato decidió que volvería a su habitación, pues según su abuelo debían verlo por ahí al menos cada hora. Era fastidioso que después de una semana siguieran checándolo para cerciorarse de que no huyera, y aunque la idea de quedarse en el balcón y resfriarse era tentadora, seguramente su abuela Tsunade el daría una canasta de arroz en lugar de una caja pañuelos, arrastrándolo sin piedad a la capilla.

Mejor evitar que su lista de torturas creciera.

Sasuke apenas había abierto la puerta de su habitación cuando algo lo hizo parar en seco.

— Esto es… —el azabache giró con rapidez, hallando lo que buscaba justo frente a él. No podía ser cierto, lo que veía debía ser una ilusión. Dos semanas intentando salir adelante, sepultándolo como un sueño, esquivando las neverías y ahora… realmente el dueño de tan agradable aroma esta frente a él—. ¿Realmente eres tú… Naruto?

— S-Sasuke —esos ojos de zafiro lo miraban fijamente con la sorpresa estampada en ellos—… Hola —artículo, sonriendo brevemente tras el saludo.

Algo se removió en el interior de Sasuke, una extraña mezcla de nostalgia y enfado. ¿Cómo es que Naruto sonreía con tanta facilidad? Ese extraño sentimiento lo desbordó, tomando el control de sus acciones, reaccionando hasta ver que cerraba la puerta tras él y arrinconaba a Naruto de espaldas a la misma.

— ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! —Exigió saber, golpeando la madera justo al lado del rostro de Naruto, provocando que él cerrara los ojos con fuerza— ¡Dime!... —las cuencas añiles se abrieron despacio, mirándolo entonces de esa forma que a él no le gustaba, sin esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba—… dime —susurró, suplicante.

El autocontrol no era algo de lo que Sasuke careciera, pero no sabría explicar el por qué buscó tocarle la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, deslizándola lentamente por su piel, sintiendo de nuevo su textura nívea.

El tiempo… parecía detenerse.

Miró embelesado como su gesto hizo a Naruto cerrar los ojos e inclinar el rostro hacia ese lado, depositando incluso un beso sobre su piel. Sasuke se detuvo al sentir ese detalle, provocando un nuevo cruce de miradas… Y tampoco sabría decir por qué se inclinó, besándolo suave y lentamente.

Helado dulce… dulce y adictivo.

¿Sería cruel… volver a huir de su realidad?

Continuará…

Fin del Capítulo V


	6. CAPITULO VI: Brindemos por…

∞ **LA MARCHA FUNEBRE AL ALTAR ∞**

®_ Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi-sensei y a sus respectivas autoras, Airam-chan y su nee-chan, yo solo soy una fan enamorada que quiso publicarlo de nuevo para que pudieran disfrutarlo.  
_

**Capítulo 6**: Habían permanecido apartados, inmersos en mundos distintos, buscando miras tan opuestas que el simple hecho de volver a verse les parecía… imposible.

Debía tratarse de una broma. Después de todo, ellos no creían en el Destino.

CAPITULO VI: Brindemos por…

**H**abía olvidado por completo esa sensación.

Al haber tachado sus impulsos como un error y el haber reprimido todo recuerdo de lo sucedido, realmente había hecho creer a Sasuke que todo se había tratado de un simple sueño.

Pero ahora, el saborear de nuevo ese adictivo sabor de sus labios había agitado una vez más todo en su interior. Y es que, escucharle gemir cada vez más fuerte por sus caricias, ver su cuerpo estremecerse de placer bajo el suyo, jadeando una y otra vez, al borde la locura al sentir como él aumentaba la rapidez y la fuerza de cada embestida, eso… eso era algo único.

Desde el comienzo todo asomo de razón había desaparecido de la mente de Sasuke. Aun cuando en algún momento recordó que había dejado sin seguro la puerta, que la _melodía_ que ambos entonaban bien podría levantar a los mismos muertos, e inclusive tras recordar que… no eran más que dos extraños.

No importaba.

Nada le importaba.

Sasuke jadeó ya sin aliento al entrar por última vez en su ahora asfixiante y casi cerrada cavidad, vaciándose sin control dentro de él. El mundo a su alrededor se esfumaba. Solo estaban… ellos dos.

Aún perdido en su orgasmo, pudo sentir las manos de Naruto deslizándose suave y lentamente por su torso, acariciándolo antes de atraerlo a un beso lento, cargado de un sentimiento que no sabría nombrar. Esos detalles, solo hacían su éxtasis… interminable.

Temblando al perder todo asomo de fuerza, Sasuke terminó por derrumbarse a su lado, aferrándose a él en lo que recuperaba la noción de la realidad. Permaneció inmóvil al sentir a Naruto girarse, dejándolo bajo él. Estar algo agotado no le impidió sonreír al sentir los labios del otro deslizándose por su cuello en trayecto descendente, describiendo nuevos y húmedos senderos por su piel mientras ambos deslizaban sus manos por sus aún febriles y empapados cuerpos.

— Espera… ¡Aaah! — Sasuke tembló nuevamente de placer al sentir una de las manos de Naruto recorrer la piel entre su sexo y su entrada de forma decidida—. No… —le fue inevitable respingar incómodo al sentir una molesta y dolorosa intrusión en su interior.

— Es solo al comienzo —le susurró el blondo justo antes de besarlo de forma deliciosa, incitándolo a responder, ahogando así todo intento de protesta de su parte.

Sasuke mordió a Naruto en los labios, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sentía el vaivén de aquella intromisión. Era molesto y doloroso… incómodo… Aunque poco a poco empezaba a tornarse agradable.

— ¡Mght! —Terminó mezclando el placer y el dolor cuando sintió entrar el segundo dedo, terminando por apartarlo decididamente de su interior—. Con una… Con una condición —susurró agitado, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Sasuke retrocedió un poco, con las manos de Naruto firmemente sujeta entre las suyas. A gatas frente a él, el oji-azul lo observaba expectante.

— Dime… Dime tu nombre completo.

Para sorpresa del azabache, Naruto le sonrió con dulzura, provocando un efecto tranquilizador y casi mágico sobre su persona sin que él entendiera la razón. Y pese a que todavía le sujetaba por las muñecas, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos cuando Naruto le tocó la mejilla con la mano derecha, gesto seguido por el suave contacto de sus labios sobre los propios, que se desplazaron dando besitos cortos por sus mejilla. De repente Sasuke tuvo la sensación de que había sido acorralado, notando como el peso del otro lo recostaba de nuevo y con lentitud. ¡Rayos! ¡No quería ser el Uke! Pero era consciente de que estaba perdiendo, no, de que había perdido el control.

— Fácil, Sasuke —escuchó susurrar a Naruto sobre su rostro—. U… —pronunció justo antes de besarlo, soltándose para acariciarlo rápida y descendentemente—… Chi… — haciéndolo suspirar al sentirle palpando su entrada—… Ha.

Sasuke jadeó al sentirle entrar nuevamente, ahora con mayor facilidad que la anterior, notando que ésta vez él parecía buscar algo en específico.

— Naruto… Uchiha —repitió lentamente el oji-azul.

El moreno no lo asimiló. Su mente falló olímpicamente en procesar cualquier tipo de información que no fuera haberse escuchado a sí mismo gemir sonoramente de placer y no de dolor, removiéndose gustoso e inquietantemente incluso tras sentir el segundo y tercer dedo entrando y saliendo su ser. Es que aquel roce en ese punto en específico se sentía… Un momento. _Naruto Uchiha_.

Llegó.

¡Al fin llegó!

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Sin siquiera mirar, Sasuke se levantó de golpe a causa de la impresión, causando un repentino choque frontal que lo regresó de espaldas al piso, llevándolo a sujetarse la cabeza con fuerza a causa del dolor.

— ¡Sasuke, por dios! ¡No reacciones así!

— ¡Repítelo! —Demandó, sin levantar la mirada aún. De repente le pareció que un extraño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

— Que ya se fueron todos. Levántate, la boda empieza sin nosotros.

— ¿Eh? —Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe, olvidando por completo su dolor de cabeza al verse tendido en el piso y con Kakashi arrodillado junto a él, quien se sobaba su nuevo y humeante chichón en la frente—… ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Por qué es que…? —Balbuceaba anonadado, incapaz de terminar una sola pregunta.

— ¡Ay, no! —Con exagerado dramatismo, su tío de pelo plateado le colocó al instante en la boca un termómetro digital de procedencia desconocida—. ¡No te resfríes, por favor! ¡Y si lo haces, yo no te dejé olvidado en el balcón, ¿de acuerdo?!... ¡Tu abuela me matará!

Sasuke parpadeó, regresando a la realidad. Se sentó todavía desconcertado, mirando con detenimiento a su alrededor, comprobando que —para su desgracia, o fortuna— aún seguía en la terraza. No era mentira, él no había visto a Naruto, ni vuelto a su habitación.

Un sueño… De nuevo había sido simplemente un sueño.

— Sasu-chan… ¡Ejem! Sasu —llamó su tío, captando débilmente su atención.

Sasuke no evitó el mirarle con enfado al notar que Kakashi lo contemplaba con un rostro de foto, esbozando incluso una disimulada sonrisita de… ¿orgullo? Tardíamente, el azabache se congeló horrorizado al descubrir lo que su tío miraba.

— ¡Woaaaaaaah!

Sin cuidado, Sasuke soltó su carga, formando un pequeño montículo de papel frente a él e ignorando por completo la horrorizada expresión del otro presente en la habitación.

— ¡Por favor no lo hagas, Sasu-chan! —Suplicó Kakashi desde el centro de la habitación de su sobrino, con cataratas reales cayendo de sus orbes y atado al asiento con el mejor nudo de Boy Scout que Sasuke conocía—. ¡Hay otras maneras de canalizar la ira!

Frente a él y ya con una muda de ropa distinta, Sasuke encendió un fósforo, sonriendo de manera siniestra.

— Eso no es lo que quiero escuchar, _querido tío _—explicó, remarcando sus últimas palabras—. No te cuesta nada. Sólo dilo.

— ¡Pero, Sasu, tener sueños húmedos no es un pecado! —Repitió el de pelos plateados por enésima vez, tratando de ser razonable. Sin embargo se paralizó al ver la mirada asesina de su sobrino tras su comentario—. ¡No! —Lloriqueó al verlo acercar el fósforo encendido a un papel fotográfico— ¡Quema los _Icha Icha_ si quieres, pero las fotos de Iru-chan no!

— Son sólo tres palabras. Dilas y te dejaré en paz de una buena vez —negoció el moreno, meneando en la mano la fotografía de un Iruka de diez años profundamente dormido—. Repite conmigo: No-diré-nada.

Kakashi quedó de piedra al ver empezar a carbonizarse uno de los bordes de su apreciado tesoro. Inmediatamente, y desechando la idea de hacer pública la historia de _El despertar de un Uchiha reprimido…_

— ¡NO DIRÉ NADAAA! —Gritó lo más alto que pudo— ¡JURO POR MI VIDA QUE SASUKE ES FRÍGIDOOOOO!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Saltó enseguida el ofendido, provocando que en su intento de reproche, se le cayera la fotografía… y el fósforo—…Oh-oh.

Al mismo tiempo, en los amplios y vistosos jardines traseros de la mansión, un hombre mayor y de largos cabellos plateados miraba con la mano en la frente como una pequeña columna de humo empezaba a asomar desde una de las terrazas de la mansión.

— Tsunade… ¿Crees que Kakashi necesite de fuego para arrastrar a Sasuke a la capilla? —preguntó curioso.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco, Jiraiya?! Que yo recuerde Kakashi no es ningún pirómano, ni Sasuke un pirófobo —contestó la matriarca, cómodamente sentada en el sitio del copiloto de un carrito de golf.

— Ya veo —sonrió completamente aliviado—, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y vamos, que todos van ya rumbo a la capilla! —Regañó la rubia aventándole un apelota de golf directo a la cabeza, sacándole un enorme y humeante chichón—. Con Kakashi es tarde pero seguro. Déjalos, si queman la casa solo les ampliamos el castigo y ya.

De regreso en la mansión, Sasuke —ahora vistiendo un elegante traje negro y una camisa en azul marino— caminaba descalzo y de puntas. Con pajarita y zapatos en mano, tuvo que esquivar los enormes charcos de agua que empapaban en piso de su habitación, cuidando de rodear la mancha carbonizada en la alfombra para dirigirse al rincón y botar su calzado justo a un lado del espejo.

— ¡Tsk! Maldito Kakashi —murmuró mientras se acomodaba el corbatín sin delicadeza—. Salvamos la mayoría, no sé de qué se queja.

Sasuke se miró por última vez, echándose el flequillo hacia atrás con una mano, frunciendo el ceño con molestia al ver que eso solo resaltaba el tono carmín que estaba apareciendo en sus mejillas. Disgustado, alborotó de nuevo su cabello, devolviendo sus mechones al frente.

— ¡Mi familia está loca! —Repitió. Si antes lo afirmaba, ahora lo confirmaba, recordando con total horror que tuvo que _Rehacer_ su trato con su tío después del infortunado accidente con su colección— ¡Kuso!

Miró de nuevo el espejo, queriendo asesinar su reflejo al ver sus mejillas subir el tono a un rojito intenso… Contarle el sueño… ¡Contarle el sueño! ¡¿Cómo fue tan estúpido para caer ante sus lágrimas de cocodrilo?! Como si no conociera las manías pervertidas de su pariente.

Por suerte, su tío había jurado no contarle a nadie, y de cierta manera había permitido que omitiera la identidad del coprotagonista de sus… ¿fantasías?

_¡No, no y no!_ Se repetía negando con la cabeza. El jamás fantasearía con ser uke. ¡Jamás!

Un poco más tranquilo, Sasuke miró de nuevo el espejo, perdiendo la mirada en su reflejo.

— Naruto… —dejó escapar en un susurro—. Naruto Uchiha… —bufó entonces con sarcasmo—. ¡Que tontería! ¡Es más, ese dobe* usuratonkachi* diabólico* es el ÚNICO responsable de todas mis desgracias!... Menuda estupidez—masculló bajito, tomando sus zapatos y saliendo deprisa de la habitación en busca de su cómplice.

— ¡Atchú*, atchú*, atchú*…! —Estornudaba bajito un rubito de ojos azules en algún lugar lejano—. Creo… que alguien estaba hablando de mí, dattebayo.

— Nada de eso, te dije que te abrigaras mejor —reprendió alguien más sentado a su lado, oculto tras una revista de temporada—. Toma, ponte esto.

Naruto miró la tela multicolor de múltiples bombachos con un puchero en el rostro, provocando la instantánea risa de su acompañante, quién finalmente dejó su lectura de lado.

— Ita —murmuró el rubio con mala cara—, si me pongo algo más encima, pareceré piñata navideña.

El moreno de larga cabellera lo miró divertido, evaluando su atuendo como si dudara de sus palabras. Entre su asiento y la ventanilla del avión, estaba Naruto, vistiendo una chamarra naranja abierta que le llegaba a la cintura, dejando ver bajo ésta un grueso suéter negro de cuello alto que se extendía ligeramente debajo de sus caderas, y un pantalón negro algo entallado que destacaba la delgadez de sus piernas e iba a juego con sus botines cafés.

— Pues no me lo parece —concluyó el azabache, subiéndole la cremallera de la chamarra y enrollándole la bufanda multicolor al cuello—. Te dije que octubre es un mes frío, y no quiero que pesques un resfrío apenas lleguemos.

— ¡No quiero! —El oji-azul miró reprobatoriamente su nuevo aditivo—. Es de bombachos, y multicolor. Es… ¡Es horrible, ttebayo!... Me pondré bufanda sólo si me das la tuya.

— ¿Eh? — Itachi bufó y negó con un gesto, enfadando más al otro. ¡Es que al moreno la bufanda ni falta le hacía! El vestía una camisa de cuello alto en color vino, abrigado con una gabardina negra y una bufanda en el mismo tono, que caía libre y con estilo de su cuello, complementando con unos pantalones formales y zapatos en negro. Itachi realmente lucía casual sin dejar de ser elegante.

— ¿Gusta algo del carrito? —interrumpió una amable azafata al llegar donde ellos.

— Una revista nueva —respondió el moreno, recibiendo su pedido al instante—. Naru-chan, ¿no pedirás nada? —Preguntó al volver la vista, entre asombrado y curioso.

El rubio se volteó hacia la ventanilla de brazos cruzados. Itachi sonrió ante su reacción, posando una mano sobre sus cabellos para alborotarlos juguetonamente antes de volver su atención a la chica.

— Un cuenco de ramen instantáneo, por favor —pidió con tranquilidad. Naruto volteó de inmediato, mirándolos con sorpresa—. En Japón no necesitas ir a un restaurante, para eso existe la comida rápida —explicó sin apartar los ojos del rubio, quién ahora sorteaba su atención entre él y el cuenco que la azafata llenaba con agua caliente proveniente de un termo.

— ¡Eres genial! —Exclamó emocionado el oji-azul, recargando las manos en el borde del asiento del azabache para asomar medio cuerpo al pasillo, esperando impaciente su aperitivo.

Limadas las asperezas, Itachi y Naruto se sonrieron como quien va a mitad de una travesura antes de notar que su _escenita_ había captado la atención de varios pasajeros a su alrededor, quienes en lugar de molestarse por el alboroto, murmuraban sonrientes frases como: «Que lindos», «Consiente a su hermanito» o «¿No es una monada?»

— En unos instantes estará listo —completó la azafata frente a ellos, haciendo que una gota resbalara por el rostro de ambos al ver que ella los miraba exactamente igual que el resto.

— Que horror, ahora creen que soy tu hermanito, ttebayo. Esto es bochornoso —murmuró el blondo con un tic en la ceja, mirando al azabache al creer escuchar…— ¡Ita, no te rías! —Protestó, esbozando un puchero al ver la ligereza con que el otro tomaba la situación.

— ¿Bochornoso? —Repitió el moreno entre risas, mirando divertidamente al oji-azul—. No lo creo. Esto…

Ante sorpresa del menor, Itachi le plantó un corto beso de piquito, sin haberle dado tiempo a reaccionar.

—… sí es bochornoso —completó pícaramente, soltando una enorme carcajada al ver a Naruto sonrojarse por la vergüenza y a sus espectadores quedar hechos piedra a causa de la impresión—. ¿Falta mucho para que el ramen de mi esposito esté listo? —canturreó a la aturdida azafata mientras sentaba a un shockeado Naruto en sus piernas.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! ¡MOEEE! —Escandalizó eufórica la joven, prácticamente con corazones en los ojos—. ¡Enseguida señor!

— Mentiroso —susurró Naruto a Itachi, finalmente reaccionando y recibiendo con ambas manos el cuenco de la azafata para volver velozmente a su asiento—. Te odio, ¿sabías? —Dedicó seriamente al azabache, quien aún carcajeaba divertido—. Te odio mucho, mucho, ttebayo.

— Lo sé. Me lo dices, hum… —el moreno miró el techo, pensativo—, todo el tiempo —completó con una sonrisa—. Ni una palabra a Kisame, ¿quieres?

Itachi observó a Naruto dedicarle una sonrisita zorruna antes de centrarse definitivamente en su cuenco de ramen. El moreno abrió su revista para retomar la lectura, realmente incapaz aún de despegar sus orbes del pequeño, sonriendo inconscientemente al verle pelear con los palillos.

Kisame no estaba tan equivocado después de todo. Itachi si consentía un poquitín a Naruto… pero solo a él.

Una elegante y provisional capilla alzada al aire libre coronaba con belleza uno de los tantos jardines que poseía la Mansión Uchiha, contando con un largo camino adornado con rosales blancos, cultivados desde meses atrás especialmente para la ocasión. A los lados de éstos, los Uchiha ocupabas filas de asientos, todos atentos a la ceremonia.

En algún punto de todo, Sasuke esperaba tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, pues los bellos arreglos del lugar no cambiaban en nada el horror que él sentía por estar ahí. Ingenuamente, había creído que en Las Vegas había tenido un ligero progreso. Pero al parecer su fobia seguía presente, adosada a su mente con el mejor pegamento habido y por haber. Permanecer en semejante lugar requería de todo su esfuerzo, y pese a estar con Kakashi en la última fila, aún después de los asientos extra, sentía que no eso no ayudaba en mucho.

Por eso, el moreno había ideado pequeños pasatiempos momentáneos que lo distrajeron hasta el final de la misa.

Pasatiempo número uno: Contar el número de parejas que escuchaba la ceremonia con las manos tomadas. _Que lindos_… Obvio nótese el sarcasmo. Sin embargo, el número final había resultado impresionantemente alto. Inclusive sus padres y su tío Asuma cayeron dentro del conteo. Que pena, era más que obvio que ellos tenían que aprender a sus abuelos y a su tío Iruka, quién había dejado fuera de combate a Kakashi cuando él le propuso semejante cur-si-le-ría.

Aunque quizás el hecho de que éstos últimos no fueran pareja había tenido que ver con ello. Su tío Iruka, a diferencia de Kakashi, había mostrado claras tendencias heterosexuales a lo largo de su vida, así que disculpaba las insinuaciones de Kakashi tomándolas como bromas entre hermanos. Claro que eso no le impedía hacerle pagar sus "bromitas" cuando éstas se tornaban pesadas, como cuando Kakashi le soltó a Iruka que lo invitaba a una pijamada para recordar viejos tiempos, y dicho sea de paso, tomarle unas cuantas e inofensivas fotos para su nueva colección.

Pasatiempo número dos: Tratar de ver que rayos escribía su tío Kakashi. Desde que Iruka ganara el primer round del día dejándole un bonito chichón al de pelos plateados, su pariente había decidido sentarse junto a él mientras escribía insistentemente en una hojita. Y por más que Sasuke había intentado leer de ella, no lo había conseguido… aún. Kakashi era astuto, pero ya hallaría la forma de burlarlo. Si al fin y al cabo no lo dejarían marchar hasta el brindis, tenía tiempo de sobra para idear algún plan.

— ¿Alguien entre los presentes que crea que esta unión no deba realizarse? —Pronunció el padre alto y fuerte desde el otro extremo.

¡Absurdo! Sasuke consideraba que hacer esa pregunta debía estar castigado con la pena de muerte. Solo un desconocido preguntaría eso una horda de Uchiha bodafílicos sin que él dudara de sus facultades mentales, claro, eso considerando que la boda era estrictamente familiar exceptuando a unos cuantos invitados por parte de la novia.

— ¿Hn? —Sasuke miró curioso a su tío, que sonriente, había extendido la famosa hojita hacia él… de forma totalmente sospechosa.

— Que hable ahora, o calle para siempre —completó el sacerdote.

— ¡NO SASU-CHAN! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Asustados, todos los Uchiha voltearon al instante, hallando a Sasuke y Kakashi forcejeando por algo. Ambos se paralizaron al notar la mirada de todos sus parientes sobre ellos.

— Ah… ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Se disculpó Kakashi— ¡No sabe lo que hace! —Dramatizó al momento de abrazar a un furioso Sasuke, haciendo resbalar una gota por la frente de los Uchiha y provocando que terminaran por regresar la vista al frente.

— Bueno, al menos están aquí —murmuró Tsunade al frente de la comitiva, con una vena palpitando en su frente.

— Te dije que no había de que preocuparse —Jiraiya, a diferencia del resto, ahogaba una carcajada—. Es Kakashi después de todo.

De vuelta a la parte más alejada del altar, Kakashi sobaba un nuevo y reluciente chichón en su cabeza, cortesía de sobrino favorito, quien ya destrozaba la hojita en pedazos extremadamente chiquitos.

— Pero, Sasu, solo eran consejos —murmuró bajito su tío—. Después de lo que me contaste esta mañana, me quedé muy preocupado.

— Muérete —respondió el azabache, arrojando los pedacitos al aire de uno en uno.

— Pero sobrino, con la cara que tienes, deber ser el Seme ¿Entiendes? El seme. ¿Dónde vas a dejar el apellido si dejas que te vuelvan Uke? —De pronto, un foquito se encendió en la cabeza del mayor—. Neh, Sasu-chan —el aludido lo miró con sus instintos asesinos aflorando— ¿Sabes lo que son un Seme y un Uke, cierto?

Kakashi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un tercer chichón asomó por su melena plateada.

— Con decir Sí, bastaba —murmuró deprimido, sobando su nuevo golpe.

Sasuke decidió ignorarlo. Por supuesto que no le diría la curiosa manera en la que le habían enseñado lo que significaban esas palabras. Un tic asomó en su ceja al recordar la cátedra que le habían dado Kiba y Shino. Aún creía que el proyector y el Kama Sutra no eran necesarios. Pero en fin, realmente todo había quedado muy claro gracias a ese par de artículos.

Repentinamente, Sasuke notó a los novios avanzar. ¡Al fin! Suspiró aliviado. ¡Al fin podría salir de ese sitio! Definitivamente la recepción sería más pasable.

Algo cansado, Sasuke cambió la mano sobre la que recargaba su rostro, mirando con fastidio a la muchedumbre en… ¡En la misma capilla improvisada!

Así es, seguían en el mismo "bendito" sitio. Y no podía ser peor.

Sasuke incluso había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba recargado y esperando dentro del carrito de golf que había escogido. Éstos se encontraban estacionados un poco apartados, preparados para que una vez terminada la ceremonia, los invitados pudieran transportarse al sitio donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción: Un jardín que estaba más allá de las áreas de golf. Imposible llegar caminando sin los pies hinchados, así que, velando por la originalidad del evento, optaron por los dichosos carritos _blancos._

Pasatiempo número tres: Recreación de las fases de una boda.

Fase 1: Euforia. Todos se abalanzaban sobre los novios, asfixiándolos con una mega dosis de arroz, pétalos de flores, burbujas y todo lo que fuera blanco. El chiste era aventarles algo… inofensivo, claro. Nadie querría heridos o descalabrados.

Fase 2: Negación. Curioso, Sasuke no podía creer como es que planeaban todo por meses y no era hasta el día de la boda misma en que notaban la estupidez que habían cometido, soltando frases absurdas, contradictorias y sin sentido como: «No puedo creerlo», «Ya eres todo un hombre» o «Siempre serás mi niña» entre llantos a moco tendido. ¡Decídanse!

Fase 3: Aceptación. Después de deshidratarse por el llanto… solo quedaba asimilarlo. Entonces Sasuke se preguntó de qué serviría… la dichosa _Bendición_. Ya estaban casados, ¿no? Sin duda era muy tarde para rezar por ellos.

— ¿No vas a fotografiarte con los novios? —Preguntó Iruka de repente, llegando frente a él. Sasuke miró cansado el primer rastro de vida racional fuera del grupo.

— ¿Han terminado? —Murmuró, tratando de ser lo menos duro posible.

— Los novios nos alcanzaran cuando terminen con la sesión de fotos —explicó su tío, entrando al carrito de golf—, así que nosotros nos adelantaremos en cuanto llegue Kakashi. Me pareció que estaba buscándote. Según él tienen que hablar de cosas de Uchiha, o algo así. Es absurdo, a mí no me quiso decir nada —concluyó pensativo.

— Si, absurdo —murmuró él con un escalofrío escalándole la espina dorsal—. ¿Sabes qué?... ¡Creo que iré a la recepción con mis padres! Sí, eso es. Avísale, por favor.

Sasuke vio a Iruka asentir algo confundido antes de dejarlo y perderse entre la multitud. Ésta empezaba a dispersarse en busca del carrito disponible más cercano. Y al fin los divisó. El azabache apuró el paso, abordando a sus padres.

— Sasuke, hijo, ¿cómo estás? —Como siempre, su madre era la única considerada con él—. Ya solo te queda medio evento. ¡Ánimo!

— Si ya aguante toda la semana —respondió con una leve sonrisa, buscando reconfortarla—. Vamos, iré con ustedes a la recepción —anunció, tomándolos por sorpresa y empujándolos hacia algún carrito.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Dónde has dejado a Kakashi? —Preguntó su padre algo confundido, mirando en varias direcciones en busca de su hermano menor—. Podría meterse en problemas con madre. Se supone que él te vigila.

— En realidad me pidió que lo dejara ir a solas con Iruka —mintió con rapidez, rogando internamente porque le creyeran.

— Uf —suspiró Fugaku—, mi hermano no se rinde. A veces desearía que Iruka aceptara salir con él para que dejaran de lado la misma cantaleta, así podrían enamorar o decepcionar al otro de una buena vez —soltó con el rostro en penumbras a causa de la depresión. Mikoto le tomó por el brazo a modo de consuelo y Sasuke reviró los ojos.

Internamente, él admitía que su padre tenía mucha razón.

Así, media hora después, Sasuke de decidió a abrir los ojos con pesantez, sin haber podido dormir realmente. Lo había intentado después de morir en vida por el aburrimiento, pero solo había conseguido dejar su cuello adolorido por la incomodidad tras acurrucarse en el asiento trasero de un carro tan diminuto.

— De haber sabido que Konohamaru aprendió a manejar contigo, no vengo —confesó a su padre con el labio torcido.

Si Sasuke no se equivocaba, que sucedía casi nunca, eran los últimos en el recorrido, a excepción de los novios claro, que seguían con sus dichosas fotos.

— No es que vayamos lento, Sasuke, es solo precaución —explicó su madre desde el asiento del copiloto.

— Es por eso que aún no te consentimos el auto, hijo —reveló su padre con la vista al frente—. Sin embargo, si te comportas con mayor prudencia podríamos negociarlo dentro de muy poco.

— Sí, claro —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, hundido en su sitio mientras sus padres retomaban la conversación sobre lo hermosa que había estado la ceremonia y ve a saber cuántas cosas demoniacas más. Ahora pensaba que hubiese sido mejor soportar los sermones pervertidos de su tío.

Al menos no serían sobre bodas.

— ¡Hola! ¡Pensamos que ya estarían en la recepción!

Y hablando del rey de roma.

— Es cómo tu lema hermano —contestó Fugaku con una sonrisa—, más vale tarde que nunca —repitió, provocando una sonora carcajada en los cuatro adultos.

Sasuke alzó apenas la cabeza, mirando indiferentemente como el carrito de Kakashi e Iruka pasaba junto a ellos de una manera… ¿extrañamente lenta? Entonces se irguió completamente y con interés. Considerando que era su tío de pelos plateados el que iba al volante, aquello le pareció sumamente extraño. Allí había gato encerrado.

— ¡Wujuuuuuuu! —Ante la sorpresa en general, un hermoso convertible blanco pasó de largo junto a ellos a toda velocidad—. ¡Rápido, eso es! —El grito de Shizui se escuchó aún a lo lejos, dejándolos sumidos en un ataque de tos debido a la cortina de polvo que había levantado al pasar.

— ¡¿Qué diantres piensa Shizui al manejar así?! —Exclamó un molesto Iruka, agitando una mano al frente y cubriéndose el rostro con la otra, igual que hacían todos los demás.

— ¡Pero antes…! —masculló Sasuke, ahora sí cabreado— ¡¿Por qué ellos llevan un convertible y a nosotros nos dejan jodernos con los carros de golf?!

— ¡Porque son los novios, Sasuke! —Respondieron sus cuatro parientes al unísono, reviviendo su ya conocido y familiar tic en la ceja. De seguir así seguro y terminaría con una parálisis.

— ¡Está bien, ya entendí! ¡¿Pero por qué rayos hay tanto polvo en un campo de golf?! —preguntó, contemplando como la cortina de polvo bajaba finalmente—… ¡Pero que diantres! —Exclamó mirando a su alrededor.

— Que despistado eres, Sasu-chan —soltó Kakashi al retomar el volante—, es porque estamos atrapados junto al hoyo 9. El campo de arena.

— ¡Kuso! ¡Esto definitivamente no es una boda normal!

Pese a que aún faltaba algo para el atardecer, la fresca brisa del día agitó los cabellos rubios con fuerza.

Repentinamente, un peso extra sobre la cabeza de Naruto lo hizo llevar ambas manos sobre ésta, identificando y acomodando la boina negra que ahora resguardaba su doraba cabellera, haciéndola parecer un poco más larga que cuando estaba despeinada, dejando un par de mechones cubriendo parcialmente las marcas que tenía en las mejillas.

— Te dije que hacía frío, Naru-chan.

El blondo vio a Itachi de reojo, volviendo enseguida la mirada al frente. Aún estaba… asombrado; incapaz de articular palabra alguna desde que bajo del taxi. Y no supo cuando tiempo se había pasado admirando el lugar frente a él cuando notó un auto negro estacionarse al otro lado del altísimo enrejado que los mantenía afuera. Bajando del vehículo, un hombre algo mayor y de uniforme acudió enseguida a su encuentro.

— Itachi-san, disculpe la demora —exclamó, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia a cada uno antes de tomar sus maletas—. Por aquí, por favor —indicó, guiándolos hacia el interior del lugar.

Naruto alzó la vista al pasar por la ostentosa reja metálica. Lejos de asemejar a los suburbios de antes, aquél sitio al final de la montaña parecía una enorme hacienda, o algo más grande aún, pues con semejantes áreas verdes, aún era incapaz de distinguir que habría más allá de la entrada principal, bordeada por aquél alto e imponente enrejado.

— Los señores Kakashi-san y Shizui-san me pidieron llevarlos primero a casa para que puedan ponerse cómodos y después trasladarlos al sitio de la celebración —explicó el uniformado, abriéndoles la puerta del vehículo e invitándolos a subir.

— Me parece bien, gracias —respondió el moreno, volteando hacia Naruto al verlo plantado aun varios pasos atrás de él—… Naru-chan, ¿no piensas subir? —Itachi frunció el ceño, y prácticamente fue él quien subió a Naruto al auto, ya que por algún extraño motivo el rubito estaba muy callado y huraño.

Fue solo cuestión de minutos para que Naruto pudiera divisar la Mansión Uchiha. Por inercia, colocó ambas manos sobre el cristal de la ventana, creyendo que se caería de un momento a otro si no se sujetaba a algo con fuerza.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Itachi a su lado, preocupado por su extraño comportamiento—… Naru —llamó de nuevo, optando por atraerlo hacia sí y sujetar las manos del oji-azul entre las suyas, notando entonces la fuerza con que éste le devolvió el agarre.

— Estoy bien —murmuró el menor con renovada normalidad, sonriendo un poco, aunque se veía algo tieso y nervioso—. Es solo que… es solo…

— Hemos llegado —interrumpió el chofer. El hombre se bajó enseguida, abriéndoles la puerta desde fuera y esperando que bajaran para retomar su papel de guía—… ¿Algún problema? —Preguntó después de unos momentos, asomando hacia el interior del vehículo, intrigado de que ninguno saliera del auto.

Una gota resbaló por la frente del uniformado al ver que Itachi prácticamente tuvo que tironear del menor para conseguir bajarlo. Era obvio que reírse del comportamiento de los jefes estaba prohibido, pero era tremendamente gracioso verlos forcejear.

— Naru-chan, ¿se puede saber que te sucede? —Preguntó algo agitado el azabache una vez logró dejarlo de pie fuera del vehículo.

Pero lejos de oírlo, el menor clavó la vista en el edificio frente a ellos, empezando a recorrerlo de abajo hacia arriba con lentitud, creyendo que nunca vería el final.

— Ita… —pronunció débilmente, apenas lo suficiente para captar la atención del moreno y del chofer, que miraba interesado la escena— ¿Por qué…?

Itachi y el uniformado intercambiaron una mirada de absoluta interrogación antes de volver a posar su atención en el oji-azul, que seguía mirando el techo tras haber vislumbrado finalmente lo alto de la mansión. Era increíble, ¿sólo aparentaba tener tres pisos, y tenía que ser tan alta y con tantas ventanas?

— ¿Por qué, qué? —Preguntó entonces el azabache.

— Eres de la alta… —susurró el rubito, posando sus azulinas orbes en Itachi, todavía muy abiertas por la impresión—, de la… alta — repitió, dejando en clara evidencia lo que parecía tenerlo en semejante estado. Naruto estiró una mano hacia el azabache, como si buscara alcanzarlo… y todo lo demás se volvió obscuridad total—. Ay, por dios…

— ¡Naruto!

A Itachi casi le da el paro al ver a Naruto irse de espalda al piso a causa del fuerte shock emocional, apenas dándole tiempo de sujetarlo y evitar que se golpeara con fuerza. Mientras tanto, el chofer tuvo que girarse para poder reír disimuladamente antes de poder ayudar al joven amo y auxiliar a la monada que tenían como invitado, pensando que ese jovencito era definitivamente encantador.

¡Un movimiento certero…! Y hecho. Sasuke sonrió de forma macabra al contemplar el pequeño trozo de carne de su cena atravesado por el tenedor. Enseguida lo agitó un poco, dejándolo caer nuevamente a su plato antes de empujarlo de un lado a otro, sin intenciones reales de llevárselo a la boca.

Sí, ahí estaba él, de nuevo esperando; solo que ahora desde el interior de largas y altas carpas blancas, mismas que habían servido de protección solar durante el día, y que ahora lucían decoradas con múltiples juegos de luces de diversos tamaños que le daban un aire romántico al lugar.

— No creo que Mikoto te permita jugar con tu comida, Sasuke —frente a él (como de costumbre), su tío Kakashi degustaba felizmente de la cena—. Con ésta sería la tercera comida del día que te saltas.

— El brindis —murmuró él como autómata. Sus defensas mentales estaban casi derruidas y no sabía realmente en que momento llegaría a su límite—. Tío Kakashi…

El de cabellos plateados respingó ante el llamado; Sasuke NUNCA lo llamaba tío. La cosa se estaba poniendo fea.

— Ya hicieron de todo —continuó el azabache, mirando ausentemente su plato—. Bailaron, comieron, bailaron de nuevo, los novios solos, los novios con la familia, repartieron el pastel, los recuerdos, aventaron el ramo, bailaron de nuevo… ¿Cuándo… ¡Piensan… BRINDAR!? —Concluyó, estrellando ambas manos sobre la mesa, haciendo brincar toda la vajilla en la misma.

Pese a ser la solitaria mesa del rincón y tener música sonando en el ambiente, la acción de Sasuke no pasó desapercibida por su familia. Sus padres, sus abuelos y la familia entera de su tío Asuma estaban sentados junto a Iruka y Shizune sólo dos mesas más al centro.

— Sasuke, tranquilo —concilió una conocida voz tras el aludido, provocando que el azabache girara con tenedor en mano y una mirada de temer— ¡Woah! ¡No te estreses, sobrino!

Sasuke suavizó su expresión y bajo su _arma_ al ver que simplemente se trataba de Shizui; Azabache pelicorto como la mayoría y de orbes negras acompañadas de unas casi imperceptibles ojeras. Su tío lo miraba sonriente y se acercó para posar una copa de champaña frente a Kakashi y frente a él.

— Eeeeh… No creo que esa una buena idea —murmuró enseguida el de cabello plateado, sujetando ambas copas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Instantáneamente, Sasuke arrebató la suya a su tío y salió disparado del lugar, casi derrapando al llegar frente al grupo musical en la tarima de espectáculos, arrebatando el micrófono de manos del cantante y silenciando el lugar en el acto, con la atención de la concurrencia posada sobre su persona.

— Sé que es proverbio viejo, pero… te lo dije —soltó un sonriente Kakashi a Shizui, quién estampó su mano en su frente en seña de arrepentimiento antes de correr tras su sobrino. Mientras tanto, el primero se trasladó tranquilamente a la mesa de sus padres.

— ¡Kakashi, ¿qué hace Sasuke allí?! —Preguntó Tsunade apenas lo vio llegar. Ella al igual que el resto, se sentían algo temerosos de lo que pudiera pasar.

— ¿Sasuke hará el brindis? ¡Es grandioso! ¡Realmente no esperaba esta sorpresa por parte de Shizui! —Exclamó un feliz Iruka, aplaudiendo y provocando que Kakashi y el resto de los invitados lo imitaran, ante el horror de los otros.

Sasuke miró con rostro impasible el lugar. Haría casi cualquier cosa por irse y un simple brindis no era cosa del otro mundo. Sorbió un poco de la bebida antes de carraspear, acercándose el micrófono.

— Buenas noches —empezó con total seguridad apenas vio Shizui llegar al borde de la tarima—. Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los aquí presentes por acompañar a Shizui Uchiha y a su linda esposa Etsuko en este día tan especial para ellos —dirigió, mostrando una sonrisa completamente natural y alzando la copa hacia la novia—. Bienvenida a la familia, ya eres toda una Uchiha, Etsuko…

La tensión en la mesa de Tsunade subió como la espuma ante semejante gesto. Miraban a Sasuke declamando con total perfección como quien ve a Samanta, de la película de El Aro, salir del pozo. Solo Kakashi e Iruka permanecían inmunes a ello, sonriendo con satisfacción.

— El miente… —susurró el abuelo Jiraiya, esbozando una débil sonrisa de fascinación— Y con descaro ¡Mua, ja, ja, ja! ¡Ése es mi nieto!

— Por supuesto, es un verdadero genio —exclamó Kakashi de acuerdo, pensando que Sasuke en definitiva podría conseguir muchas cosas en la vida con semejante actitud—. Seguro que también logrará dominar a quien sea en la cama.

Todos en la mesa se giraron a verle con los ojos desorbitados, paralizando al de pelo plateado instantáneamente al notar la grandísima metida de patas que acababa de hacer, pues no había sido sólo una. De haber sido cuadrúpedo, seguro que su sobrinito le arrancaba las cuatro sin piedad.

— Hablo en sentido figurado, claro está —exclamó enseguida, tratando de parecer convincente y, para su alivio, relajando a todos en la mesa.

De cualquier forma, de haber querido preguntar algo más a Kakashi, la enorme ola de aplausos que Sasuke recibió después del clásico _"Salud"_, lo impidió. Era un aplauso vivo y prolongado que para Sasuke solo significaba una cosa: Libertad. Se giró con claras intenciones de bajar de la tarima cuando un sonriente Shizui acompañado de Etsuko, que lloraba a mares ante tan emotivas palabras, lo jalaron de vuelta.

A Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que… felicitar a los novios. No lo había hecho y había tenido firmes intenciones de evitarlo completamente. El solo pensar en tocar los ajuares nupciales le erizaba la piel del horror, así que los abrazó corta y superficialmente, encaminándose de vuelta cuando un nuevo tirón sobre su brazo por parte de Shizui comenzó a sacarlo de sus casillas.

— Buenas noches —dedicó su tío al micrófono, mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Sasuke rabió internamente al notar que una vez más estaba en la mira de todos. Ahora tendría que escuchar las palabras de Shizui antes de poder huir.

— Debo admitir que esto no me lo esperaba. En realidad, el padrino de brindis original viene de muy lejos, por eso el retraso —confesó el novio, sumiendo a la mayoría en una repentina incertidumbre—. Sin embargo, no ha habido mejor regalo esta noche que las palabras de Sasuke. Fuero realmente profundas y grandiosas… Muchas gracias.

Acto seguido, Shizui abrazó a su sobrino, palmeando su espalda fraternalmente y provocando una extraña sensación en el menor. Sasuke se sentía… ¿realizado? Sí, eso debía ser, producto de haber hecho algo productivo en el día. El moreno sonrió entonces un poco más calmo.

Ahora podía marcharse, ¿cierto?

— Bueno —continuó entonces Shizui al micrófono—, supongo que no habrá problema si brindamos una o dos veces. ¿No, hermano?

Shizui sonrió ampliamente, posando sus orbes sobre la persona que se hallaba recargada en la mesa de bocadillos y bebidas, sitio que fue inmediatamente iluminado por un reflector, cortesía de Kakashi, centrando la atención de todos en esa elegante persona de larga cabellera azabache y ojeras más remarcadas.

— Como siempre tarde, Itachi —concluyó el novio, arrancando exclamaciones de sorpresa por todo el lugar.

Itachi sonrió, negando con un cabeceo antes de sacar sus manos de sus bolsillos para encaminarse hacia la tarima sin que, absolutamente nadie, hiciera el menor movimiento.

— Felicidades —exclamó, abrazando a Shizui como éste antes hubiera hecho con Sasuke—. Gracias por la invitación y el honor pero, aunque no escuché el magnífico discurso de mi hermanito, creo que no podría mejorarlo.

De pie y frente a él, Sasuke aún se hallaba estático, preso de la sorpresa. Su hermano… Realmente era Itachi. Quizás estaba un poco más alto, maduro y cambiado, pero era él, estaba seguro. Volteó entonces a ver a su familia, comprobando que ellos miraban a Itachi exactamente igual que él… como a un muerto resucitado, vuelto después de siete largos años.

— ¡Itachi! —ante la sorpresa en general, Jiraiya llegó de pie detrás de Sasuke, mirando a su nieto con absoluta seriedad—… Ven aquí maldito imbécil —soltó entonces en tono cándido y juguetón, desplazándose para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Fue una escena curiosa para Sasuke. Su abuela, Shizune y Etsuko se echaron a chillar cuando Mikoto rompió en llanto en el regazo de su hijo mayor, quien en realidad empezaba a mostrarse incómodo con tanto arrumaco, así que —para su sorpresa— cambió el ambiente de emotivo a uno más divertido cuando empezó a bromear con Kakashi, Iruka, Shizui, el abuelo Jiraiya, su tío Asuma y su padre Fugaku.

Nadie juraría que alguna vez, todos estuvieron tan furiosos como preocupados por su repentina desaparición.

— ¿Y tú no me saludas, Otōto? —Preguntó Itachi de repente, sonriéndole retadoramente y sacándolo de su estado de ensoñación.

— Hn, hola… aniki —murmuró, estrechándole la mano con cierto grado de incomodidad. Era extraño. Sasuke siempre pensó que cuando él y su hermano volvieran a encontrarse sería de una forma diferente, en un ambiente distinto y definitivamente más relajado. Además, Itachi y él habían dejado de ser los niños que eran cuando se separaron.

Para él, esto se sentía… igual que conocer a un extraño.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín y alejado de todo ese alboroto —más específicamente, de pie y recargado de espalda junto a la puerta de la carpa principal—, Naruto miraba la amplia gama de carritos de golf mientras esperaba pacíficamente.

A él no le agradaban mucho este tipo de eventos. Mucho menos al suponer la clase de personas que acudirían a _ésta _fiesta de categoría en particular. Y él no sentía presentable para la ocasión. Le había costado mucho convencer a Itachi de que le permitiera esperarlo en la entrada, así que lo único que deseaba era que el moreno no tardara demasiado. Estaba helando de verdad.

De pronto, Naruto sintió curiosidad por asomarse un poco, preguntándose si dentro tendrían algo caliente de beber.

Sasuke no sabía ni porque aún permanecía en el lugar.

El azabache incluso había conseguido las llaves del convertible para volver a su antojo. Pero pese a que podía… no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, se mantenía sentado en la mesa, con su familia completa como no lo estaba desde hace años, escuchando en silencio el tupido interrogatorio que realizaban a su hermano mayor y a Kakashi, quién al parecer lo había localizado hacía más poco más de tres años y con quién mantenía un contacto ocasional.

— Neh, Itachi —llamó Shizui, ofreciéndole juguetonamente el micrófono al aludido—, entonces qué, ¿brindarás de nuevo? Después de todo, aún tienes la palabra.

— No —el azabache sonrió, devolviendo el micrófono a la mesa—, aunque quizás diga algo. Lo pensaré.

— Entonces —habló Tsunade, notoriamente feliz—, aún no nos has dicho que te hizo volver. Si fue la boda de Shizui, hombre sólo dilo para que le levantemos un altar al susodicho.

— ¡Oba-chan! —Protestó Shizui apenado, provocando la risa de todos.

— Me caso —contestó el moreno, silenciando a todos de la impresión… a todos, menos a uno.

Sasuke quizás también se habría impresionado por la noticia de no ser porque algo —o más bien, alguien—, había captado su atención. El tenía la misma cara de consternación que sus parientes, solo que miraba en una dirección distinta. Ajeno a sus familiares, Sasuke tenía la vista clavada en la entrada del lugar con una sola palabra repitiéndose en su mente: «¡¿Naruto?!»… De pie en el umbral, muy abrigado y quizás con sus dorados mechones un poco más largos de lo que recordaba, pero estaba casi completamente seguro de que era él.

Por lo visto a su mente le gustaba jugarle broma pesadas. Primero el sueño de esa mañana y ahora esto... ¿Una alucinación? ¡Sí! ¡Eso debía estar sucediendo! Sólo así, el regreso de su hermano como un total desconocido y la ilusión de esa persona tendrían sentido… Aunque, si su hermano era una ilusión, entonces tendrían un problema de Demencia Colectiva Familiar. En cambio nadie parecía reparar en la presencia de Naruto… Esperen un segundo, ¡¿ese mesero acababa de darle una bebida caliente?!

— ¡Estás mintiendo! —Gritó eufórico Shizui, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de forma tan ruidosa que la atención de Sasuke volvió a la mesa por unos instantes.

— No lo hago, no tendría porque —declaró Itachi pasivamente, desplazando entonces su mirar a la entrada, revelando entonces una sonrisa muy particular en él—. Permítanme, enseguida vuelvo —se excusó al ponerse en pie.

Sasuke no comprendió por qué un extraño presentimiento se formó en su pecho al ver a su hermano andar en dirección a la salida. Por qué de repente… le pareció que Itachi también veía la misma alucinación que él. Se levantó de forma inconsciente, notando con extrañeza que todos en la mesa hicieron lo mismo. Al parecer, él no era el único que seguía a su hermano con la mirada.

En la entrada de la carpa y justo a un lado de la puerta, Naruto sorbía de su chocolate caliente, alzando la mirada y esbozando una sonrisa al ver a Itachi detenerse frente a él.

— ¿Nos marchamos ya? —Preguntó, emocionado ante la idea de una siesta calientita.

— En unos momentos quizás, pero antes… —Itachi le sonrió, sujetando su mano antes de girarse hacia los demás— «¡Shizui…! —Exclamó al micrófono, desconcertando al rubio por lo alto que aquello había sonado—… ¡Sé que me odiarás por esto, porque es tu boda y se supone que es tu día! ¡Pero tú tienes la culpa por haberme dado el micrófono! —Sonrió juguetonamente, dirigiéndose entonces de nuevo hacia el oji-azul a su lado—. Naru, sé que ya te he peguntado esto antes pero, ¿te casas conmigo?»

Solo silencio. Eso fue lo que reinó por todo el lugar. Naruto miraba a Itachi con un poema en el rostro, volteando entonces hacia la multitud al sentir una atmósfera extraña inundar el ambiente. Todos los miraban raro… Quería irse, era definitivo, y quería irse ya. Abrumado, tironeó a Itachi levemente por la mano.

— Ita… —lo llamó, aún sin poder apartar la vista de los presentes. Se sentía… demasiado observado—. Ya… ya te había dicho que sí… Acepto —respondió algo más alto y nervioso, retrocediendo un paso al escuchar la ovación emocionada de los invitados.

— Gracias, Naru-chan —contestó el azabache a su lado, ya sin el amplificador de audio—. Con esto nos hemos ahorrado la penosa necesidad de soportar siete días de fiesta solo para que tuviera que repetir la dichosa preguntita. Tradiciones familiares —agregó sonriente.

Naruto asintió y volvió la mirada al interior del lugar. ¿Por qué todo en ese sitio tenía que ser tan amplio… y con tanta gente? No quería aterrarse, pero… _Genial, Naruto. Buen momento para descubrir que eres Agorafóbico_.

Repentinamente, un suave tirón por su mentón le viró el rostro, sintiendo enseguida los labios de Itachi posarse sobre los suyos. ¡Era cierto, si cerraba los ojos quizás el resto del mundo desaparecería! Así que prefirió responder ese gesto, consiguiendo relajarse un poco antes de tener que separarse.

— Aunque, si confieso algo —murmuró Itachi bajito frente a él—, escucharte decir de nuevo que Sí, es algo a lo que no me pude resistir —completó, abrazándolo entre risas.

— Ita… —lloriqueó el rubito en su regazo, abrazándolo al no querer mirar a su alrededor. ¿Por qué el tonto de Itachi siempre lo hacía pasar por momentos así de comprometedores y vergonzosos?—. Vámonos ¿sí?

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Tsunade, todos volvían a sentarse lentamente tras la impresión.

— Por _Kami_… Itachi se casa —Exclamó Shizui, sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos y derrumbándose enseguida en su asiento—. Ha llegado el fin del mundo. Hagan testamentos por favor.

— Me siento viejo —murmuró Fugaku con un tono depresivo, empezando a beber enormes cantidades de vino de su copa.

— ¡Brindemos por eso! —Soltó Tsunade feliz, haciendo que varias copas de levantaran inmediatamente en el aire.

— ¿Dónde están Kakashi y Sasuke? —Preguntó repentinamente Iruka, haciendo notar los asientos vacíos de los mencionados mientras los buscaba con la mirada.

Sasuke llegó al área de estacionamiento respirando con agitación, apoyando una mano en el auto más cercano para poder recuperar un poco de aire. La carrera que había pegado al lugar le estaba pasando factura. Ansioso, se pasó la mano libre por sus cabellos cuando el eco de unos pasos tras él lo hicieron voltear con rapidez.

— ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? —Kakashi llegaba finalmente tras él, ofreciéndole de inmediato un vaso con agua—. Te pusiste pálido de repente —externó preocupado.

— No es nada —respondió, aceptando la bebida y terminándola con avidez—… No… es nada.

El de cabellos plateados se mantenía mirando a su sobrino con cierta preocupación. Desde que Sasuke había visto a Itachi, había empezado a comportarse un poco extraño. El Sasuke de siempre habría huido de la recepción apenas le dio las llaves del auto, llegase quien llegase. Por eso Kakashi se había extrañado al verlo volver con ellos a la mesa. Y ahora esto.

Tal vez… Sasuke aún mantenía esos sentimientos de extremo apego por el Itachi de años atrás, y el recuperar a su hermano para perderlo en menos de media hora había terminado por desestabilizarlo.

— ¿Lo sabías? —Preguntó su sobrino ante su sorpresa, aunque Sasuke lucía aparentemente más tranquilo—. ¿Sabías que Itachi se casaría?

— No —respondió sinceramente, sintiendo que esas preguntas reafirmaban su teoría—… ¿Tanto te importa que lo haga?

Sasuke le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa, desviando enseguida el rostro con rapidez. El azabache sabía que su tío era muy observador. De seguir así, le tomaría poco descubrir que en realidad estaba mucho más que impresionado. Debía controlarse si no quería revelar la verdadera causa de su conmoción.

— ¡Sasuke! —Apremió su tío— ¿Tanto te importa que tu hermano se case?

— ¡En lo absoluto! ¡Esto…! —Respondió con el mismo tono y mirándolo de frente. ¿Por qué habría de importarle? El no reconocía a esa persona como su hermano—… esto no me afecta. Son dos extraños… No me afecta.

Continuará…

Fin del Capítulo VI


	7. CAPITULO VII: Hola… de nuevo

∞ **LA MARCHA FUNEBRE AL ALTAR ∞**

®_ Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi-sensei y a sus respectivas autoras, Airam-chan y su nee-chan, yo solo soy una fan enamorada que quiso publicarlo de nuevo para que pudieran disfrutarlo.  
_

**Capítulo 7**: Y resultó no ser una ilusión, sino el prometido de Itachi.

Pero a Sasuke el título le daba exactamente igual, porque el pasado era algo que habían acordado no existiría entre ellos… en caso de verse en un futuro.

¿Sin embargo, Naruto recordaría ese detalle?

CAPITULO VII: Hola… de nuevo.

**E**l insistente brillito que despedían aquellas figurillas al ser agitadas, mantenía totalmente acaparada la atención de Kisame. El sujeto las observaba fijamente y sin parpadear. Y aún a tan corta distancia, el grandote agitó aquel par de llaveritos una vez más, buscando hacer la elección correcta.

— Decide de una buena vez, papá Pitufo —esperando tras él, Konan se cruzó de brazos, totalmente aburrida.

— Sabes que es inútil —opinó Tobi, feliz. El azabache pelicorto aprovechaba el momento para contemplar el resto de curiosidades que ofrecía el local de antigüedades en el que estaban metidos—. Cuando se trata de sus dos amorcitos, no tiene remedio. ¡Ah, mira! —Señaló emocionado, tomando de la pared una máscara anaranjada grabada con un espiral, poniéndosela y quitándosela animadamente, haciendo resbalar una gotita por la frente de la chica.

— Es verdad, Halloween está a solo unos días —Konan tomó la máscara de Tobi, mirándola con curiosidad.

— ¡¿A que sí?! —Apoyó el azabache animado—. ¿Me la compras?

— Estás muy crecidito para pedir calaverita —exclamó, colocándola de nuevo en el muro e ignorando la cara de perrito abandonado de su novio para dirigirse nuevamente hacia el grandote—. ¿Decidiste?

Konan y Tobi parpadearon cuando Kisame posó justo frente a ellos el par de llaveritos, agitándolos mientras pasaba su mirada de uno a otro con enorme seriedad.

— Éste —inició, mostrando en su mano derecha el que era una ranita en traje de Gokú sobre su nube voladora—, es tan _Kawai_ que cualquiera diría que le queda a Naru-chan.

Sus amigos asintieron, verdaderamente maravillados por el artículo.

— Mientras que éste —continuó Kisame, agitando en su mano izquierda el elegante y elaborado manguito de una preciosa navaja en miniatura—, es tan sutil y peligroso como nuestro camarada.

Konan y Tobi llevaron una mano a sus mentones con aspecto pensativo, internamente de acuerdo con el argumento de su amigo de aspecto azulado.

— No entiendo —Tobi fue el primero en externar en palabras el signo de interrogación que flotaba sobre él—. ¿Si los regalos son perfectos para Itachi y Naru-chan, por qué le das tantas vueltas? —Formuló, intercambiando una mirada con Konan antes que ambos observaran a su amigo en espera de su respuesta.

— Hn… Eso no es lo que he estado meditando —Kisame sonrió agudamente, confundiendo aún más a sus espectadores—. ¿No creen que si… —en un segundo, Kisame abrió la navajita de un ademán, haciendo retroceder a los otros ante lo repentino de la maniobra—… Naru-chan está con Itachi, le sirve más ésta?

Konan y Tobi cayeron al estilo anime mientras Kisame se soltó a reír tal cual maniático a medio local, ahuyentando a la mayoría de los clientes al creer ver a un psicópata suelto y con navaja en mano.

Así, poco después, tras un duro lavado cerebral para convencer a la dependienta del negocio de que no eran asaltantes y a la policía de que todo había sido una falsa alarma, por fin salieron de la tienda. Tobi y Kisame se mostraban felices y con paquetes en manos, mientras que Konan miraba su cartera con aura depresiva.

— ¡No es justo! —Un Tobi-chibi se aferró a Konan berrinchudamente, quien viró sus ambarinos ojos con resignación—. ¡Yo también quiero ir a visitarlos!

— Yo mismo no estoy seguro de ir… Quizás solo mande los recuerdos por paquetería —exclamó Kisame con aire pensativo, atrayendo la mirada de sus amigos y esbozando una enorme sonrisa al instante—. Pero si voy, necesitaré comprar dos regalos más, ¿no lo creen? —. Tobi y Konan sonrieron y asintieron con él.

— Aunque la Facultad de Artes no nos quedaba cerca, extrañamos mucho a Dei-chan —admitió la chica.

— ¡Ah, y Sasori no ha vuelto a llamarme! —Tobi señaló al cielo, como recordando algo— La última vez solo dijo: "Dei-chan volvió sano y salvo, gracias y saludos a todos" —repitió, imitando la voz del pelirrojo, desatando una carcajada colectiva.

— Ese par… —pronunció el grandote de los tres.

Repentinamente, y aún sin acabar la frase, Kisame, Tobi y Konan pararon al oír una melodía como de caja musical desde el altavoz de un carrito que circulaba lentamente por la avenida. La combi en cuestión, era seguida de una chamacada más que generosa. Una sonrisa boba y un par de chapetas asomó en las mejillas de los tres antes de unirse a la comitiva que iba tras el cochecito.

— ¡Helado! —exigieron al unísono.

De vuelta en Japón, en la celebración de la temporada, una multitud de Uchihas se desbarataba en la pista de baile mientras que otros preferían simplemente disfrutar del ambiente en sus mesas, con toda la tranquilidad y el alcohol del mundo a su disponibilidad.

— No los hemos hallado —Iruka regresaba a su mesa con aspecto cansado, tomando asiento frente a los cabecillas de la familia—. Busqué por todo el salón e incluso intenté ver en los baños, pero por alguna extraña razón estaban cerrados. Hay que pedir los abran de inmediato, hay gente necesitada afuera.

— Bueno, volviendo al tema, quizás Sasuke haya regresado a casa —exclamó Mikoto, intercambiando una discreta sonrisa de culpa con su esposo, quién asintió de acuerdo con ella—. Con suerte, Kakashi se habrá ido con él. Al final de todo, creo que nos hemos pasado esta vez.

— Nada de eso —Tsunade, con unas sospechosas chapetas y la mirada adormilada, se servía vino en su copa con algo de… imprecisión—. Desde que Itachi los abandonó, centraron toda su atención en Sasuke. Está muy consentido.

— ¡Bah! Si ya le piden demasiado —opinó el abuelo Jiraiya en tono burlón y con la voz algo… desafinada. Enseguida tragó de golpe su vasito de sake, pese a la mirada reprobatoria de su rubia esposa—. Ese niño debe vivir su vida o se va a volver un mojigato.

— Bueno, bueno, luego se ponen de acuerdo —Shizune, al igual que el resto, intercalaba miradas entre ambos cabecillas, quienes ya se miraban soltando chispitas de aversión en el aire—. A todo esto, ¿alguien sabe que fue de los nuevos prometidos?

Para el alivio de la azabache, sus palabras mágicas rompieron la tensión del ambiente y todos miraron hacia los alrededores con un repentino asomo de incertidumbre. Era verdad, Kakashi y Sasuke no eran los únicos que habían desaparecido.

— Lo último que vi —inició Asuma, tratando de hilas recuerdos—, es a Shizui metido entre la alocada multitud que se amotinaba para felicitarlos, reclamándole a Itachi que él tenía que haber organizado su propio evento para ello, y luego…

— Y luego Itachi gritó «Todos a bailar», y Shizui tuvo que marcharse a su Luna de miel sin haber podido atraparlo —concluyó Kurenai con una risita divertida.

— Esteee… familia —inmediatamente, todos posaron su atención en un recién llegado Kakashi. El de pelos plateados sonreía nerviosamente con una mano en la nuca y un libro bajo el brazo—. ¿Por casualidad han visto a Sasuke?

Una mueca de horror colectiva azotó a la familia. Kakashi comenzó a reír más alto al haberse dado cuenta de que obviamente no sabían nada.

— ¡Pero si estaba contigo! —Exclamó Tsunade levantándose del asiento.

— Madre… —cortó el peli plateado con un deje de temor, escudado tras Jiraiya, quién carcajeó antes de pasarle una copita de sake. Para darle valor—. Es que pensé que se iría a casa, pero me tomó por sorpresa cuando decidió volver a la fiesta. Caminaba tan rápido que le perdí cuando volvíamos del estacionamiento —explicó, provocando que todos en la mesa escupieran en el acto lo que bebían.

— ¡¿Que Sasuke qué?! —exclamaron sus ocho parientes a coro y con expresión de "Nos tomas el pelo".

— ¡Es verdad! Les digo que a mí también me tomó por sorpresa —Kakashi asintió, comenzando a darse aire con el librito, artículo que captó la atención de Iruka a su lado.

— Kakashi —llamó el castaño, consiguiendo que su hermano detuviera su ademán mientras él ladeaba la cabeza en un intento por leer el encabezado del libro—… "¿Guía Teórico-práctica del…?" —, arrugando el entrecejo para ver distinguir mejor—… "del Ma…" ¿Qué?

Una gotita resbaló por la frente de toda la familia al ver a Kakashi y Jiraiya soltar risitas pervertidas al tiempo que cuchicheaban cosas que ellos preferían no entender, haciéndoles deducir el contenido —probablemente pervertido— del manuscrito.

En otro lugar del salón, Konohamaru se acercaba a la mesa de bocadillos mirando emocionadamente los postres.

_Al fin_.

Con ojitos brillantes de alegría, tomó entre sus manos el último chocolatillo envuelto que quedaba. Sin embargo, tras un repentino empujón por parte de alguien que pasaba tras él, el confite rodó extraviado por el piso.

— Debería fijarse por donde camina, koré —se giró el pequeño con molestia, más un gesto de sorpresa y una sonrisa instantánea reemplazaron de inmediato su expresión—. ¡Oh! Lo siento, ni-chan —se excusó, borrando su sonrisa al ver el temple que tenía el otro moreno en el rostro.

Tras un rápido y casi inaudible «Lo siento», Sasuke pasó de Konohamaru con una expresión de turbia tranquilidad en sus facciones. El azabache observaba cuidadosamente a su alrededor para localizar a dos personas en específico. Sabía de sobra por supuesto donde estaba ubicada la mesa de sus familiares más cercanos, era solo que a los que buscaba no los consideraba como tales… jamás lo haría, y también sabía que ese par no se encontraba con los suyos.

— Después de todo —murmuró con frialdad—, no puedo irme sin felicitarles apropiadamente.

Cerró los puños con fuerza antes de bufar con sarcasmo y continuar su camino.

Konohamaru aún miraba el sitio por donde se había perdido Sasuke. El pequeño arrugó el entrecejo, sintiéndose un poco confundido, jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro de su primo, pero enseguida alzó los hombros y trató de restar importancia al asunto. No era un secreto que las bodas le ponían los pelos de punta. Regresó su atención al lugar por donde había visto rodar el dulce, parpadeando con sorpresa al no ver nada en el alfombrado.

— Pero si cayó por aquí —exclamó convencido, agachándose para buscarlo en las cercanías—. ¿Debajo de la mesa?

Konohamaru abrió los ojos de sobremanera al levantar el mantel y topar con un par de llamativos zafiros, mismos que también lo miraron con cierto atisbo de sorpresa. Un par de chapetas asomó en las mejillas del pequeño cuando esa persona posó un dedo a la altura de sus propios labios, pidiéndole silencio mientras negaba con insistencia. El niño miró a los lados antes de decidirse a entrar al que parecía ser el escondite de esa curiosa y llamativa persona.

— Buenas noches —saludó, conteniendo un par de lagrimones en sus ojos al hallar finalmente su caramelo perdido. A medio comer por la persona frente a él—. ¿No gustas de las fiestas, verdad? Solo así entendería porque te escondes debajo de la mesa, koré —mencionó, intentando iniciar conversación—. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo más?

Naruto admiró al pequeño con sorpresa y enseguida negó, carcajeando al ver que hasta un chiquillo que no parecía rebasar los diez años mostraba etiqueta. En realidad el de ojos azules se sentía completamente fuera de lugar y desde que llegó a aquél sitio no había parado de preguntarse si había entrado a la dimensión desconocida o algo así.

— ¡Ah, pero…! —un goterón resbaló por la frente de Konohamaru al ver a Naruto volver de su imaginación, donde una navecita espacial secuestraba cierto avión recién llegado— ¿Tú no eres la persona que Itachi ni-sama presentó hace un rato?

Naruto tragó el dulce y asintió con sorpresa. El pequeño era observador después de todo. El rubio sonrió entonces con un deje de travesura, quizás ese niño podría decirle como salir de aquél sitio. No que no lo hubiese intentado por sus propios medios, pero el aparatoso laberinto de carritos de golf que había afuera no lo hacía sencillo.

— Pues definitivamente Itachi ni-sama tiene buenos gustos, koré —admitió el azabache con chapetas renovadas, inclinándose un poco hacia el rubio para mirarle con notoria curiosidad—. Eres muy bonita —agregó, dejándolo estático y en shock.

— Bo… ¿Bonita? —Exclamó el blondo boquiabierto, sorprendiendo enormemente al chibi. Una enorme piedra con la inscripción de "chica" golpeó la cabeza de Naruto, reaccionando del shock al aferrar su cabeza negando con insistencia y un mar de cataratas cayendo por sus orbes—. ¡Noooo!

— Un chico… ¡Eres un chico! —Konohamaru lo señaló con ojos redondos como platos.

— ¡Pues claro que soy un chico! —Naruto se quitó la boina y la bufanda con enfado, señalándose con insistencia—. Mírame bien, soy un chico —repitió con un puchero en el rostro.

— H-Hai… —El niño asintió mientras el tono rojo de sus mejillas se extendía por todo su rostro a causa de la vergüenza—. _El en verdad parecía una chica, koré._

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el rubio al ver que el pequeño lo miraba de arriba abajo con insistencia, totalmente colorado—. ¿Se te hace raro que tu pariente esté con un chico? —Una gotita resbaló por la frente de Naruto al ver al niño negar con fanatismo—. _Ahora le dará tortícolis, tebayo _—pensó con una risita nerviosa, decidiéndose a sujetarle la cabeza con ambas manos al ver que no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse—. ¡Hey, tú, basta!

Iruka tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa con algo de exasperación, mirando los alrededores insistentemente.

— Paciencia —exclamó Shizune junto a él, palmeándole el hombro a modo tranquilizador—. Aparecerán pronto, ya verás.

El castaño le sonrió agradecido, aunque no por ello menos preocupado. Mientras que del otro lado de su mesa:

— Tsunade, creo que te pasaste esta vez —soltó Jiraiya con pena ajena, provocando que la aludida bufara mientras mecía su copa con insistencia—. Se supone que esto es una fiesta, no una prisión. ¿Por qué no sueles pensar un poco más en el resto? Mira que dejarnos a todos en la mesa porque, según tú, debe ser Kakashi quien encuentre a Sasuke. ¡Es una tontería! Deja que todos vayan a hacer sus cosas.

— Jum, hablas como si no conocieras a la familia, viejo _ero_ —La matriarca se irguió, sentándose adecuadamente—. Asuma no baila, está esperando que Kurenai termine de ver entre los invitados los diseños de ropa que le interesan para luego ir por Konohamaru y marcharse a casa, como siempre —explicó, señalándolos con un cabeceo—. Fugaku y Mikoto estarán bien mientras estén juntos y sepan que es Kakashi quien cuida de su retoño —concluyó, mirando con burla a su esposo.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ellos? —Jiraiya señaló con su vaso a Shizune e Iruka. La primera aún trataba de distraer al segundo con algo de charla—. Shizune no encontrará novio si no la dejar socializar, y a Iruka se le nota más que preocupado por Kakashi.

— Está preocupado por Sasuke, querrás decir —interrumpió la rubia con enfado mientras el albino soltaba una risotada de incredulidad—. ¿Quieres que Shizune socialice? ¡Pues déjala platicar con Iruka! A veces pienso que harían bonita pareja, después de todo, ellos no son parientes cercanos en realidad —agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

— Sueñas, mujer. Ellos crecieron como hermanos, no se ven de esa forma —Jiraiya se empinó un nuevo vasito de sake, ignorando la venita que se hinchó en la frente de su esposa.

— Igual que con tu adorado hijito Kakashi, pero a él si le cabe en la cabeza aventarle los perros a Iruka cada que puede —Tsunade también sorbió de su copa para continuar—. Nuestro hijo me tiene preocupada, Jiraiya. A veces creo que cuando Iruka nos presente a alguien formalmente, haremos un velorio antes de esa boda… ¡Y tú tienes la culpa de eso!

Y volviendo con Iruka y Shizune, pese a la plática que ese par sostenía, acabaron volviendo al mismo silencio del principio, desviando sus miradas en direcciones opuestas.

— Ya verás… que aparecen en cualquier momento y oka-san se calma —exclamó la morena, aunque aún miraba la pista con insistencia—. No ganas nada con exasperarte. Es algo… sin mucha importancia.

— Si…, pero lo último que Kakashi y Sasuke necesitan es otro castigo —Iruka volteó brevemente hacia los mayores, observándolos discutir antes de suspirar con desánimo—. _Además, ese par ha estado de lo más raro todo el día… y tengo el presentimiento que es algo relacionado con ese libro _—pensó justo antes de advertir la presencia de la persona de pie frente a él—… ¿Itachi?

Sus parientes voltearon extrañados ante su mención, posando su atención en el moreno peli-largo, quién tomó asiento en la mesa con una risita un poco peculiar.

— ¿Familia, han visto a Naru…, la persona que les presenté hace un rato? —agregó, tomando un par de cubos de hielo en una mano, jugueteando con ellos.

— ¿No estaba contigo? —exclamaron a coro, para sorpresa del recién llegado.

— Cierto, cierto. Todos morimos por conocerle, y yo en lo personal, tengo mucho interés en que nos presentes a la brevedad —resumió Kurenai antes de carcajear un poco alto, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de una mano—. Tengo que tomar medidas —añadió sonriente, deslizando una servilleta garabateada hacia Itachi.

— Esto… —sin poder contenerse, Itachi apenas si ahogó una risa al ver en el papel varios bocetos de smoking y vestidos de novia con hartos holanes. ¿Y Naruto se exaltaba por una bufanda de bombachos? —. Creo que mejor discutimos esto más tarde —profirió, devolviendo el borrador de los diseños y sonriendo para no terminar por herir a su tía y hacerle creer que no apreciaba su gesto—. ¿Entonces, no le han visto? —repitió al resto, posando la mano con que había derretido los hielos sobre la mejilla.

— ¿Hn? —Ante sorpresa de todos, Jiraiya se acercó a su nieto y apartó la mano que Itachi se había dejado en el rostro para girárselo en dirección contraria—. ¡Lo sabía! Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Algunos se sorprendieron, otros simplemente carcajearon con el abuelo al observar la impresión enrojecida de una mano sobre la mejilla del azabache, quién se limitó a reír y volver a posar su mano sobre el mismo sitio. El frío ayudaba, y mucho.

— ¿Qué hiciste, pillín? —Preguntó Jiraiya con una sonrisita algo sospechosa— ¿Doncellas del pasado ardidas por tu matrimonio?

— No… —contestó Itachi con un gesto totalmente idéntico—, es solo un cariñito de Naru-chan —. Itachi sonrió divertido al ver a sus parientes extrañarse o sorprenderse de lo _bien_ que se llevaban—… Bueno, admito que si hice algo para merecer esto.

Un tic afloró entre los presentes al notar que, si algo no había cambiado en Itachi con los años era ese gen pervertido que su abuelo le había heredado. Asuma y Kurenai se miraron y sudaron la gota gorda, había uno por generación y rogaban porque Konohamaru no fuera el cuarto elegido.

— Bien, daré otra vuelta y veré si tengo suerte —Itachi se levantó con una corta despedida, no sin antes tomar un par de hielos más para el camino.

Naruto miraba el bocadillo que tenía en la mano con bastante detenimiento. Frente a él, Konohamaru sostenía el platón mientras se preguntaba que esperaba esa persona para comer sí, momentos atrás, él mismo había escuchado su estómago rugir por alimento.

— ¿Nunca habías probado el caviar? —Preguntó el chibi—. Espera, quizás estos si te gusten. No se ven tan feos —agregó, cambiando el platón por otro colocado junto a él.

— Hum, no es eso —el rubio negó con una sonrisita zorruna—. Es solo que el bocadillo es tan bonito que dudaba en si comerlo o guardarlo como recuerdo, tebayo —explicó, devorando finalmente la galletita de un bocado.

— Eres raro, koré —soltó con naturalidad—. ¿Está rico, no? —agregó apurado, esbozado una sonrisa al ver al de irises azules llevarse una mano a la mejilla con aura soñadora y chispitas en el aire, obviamente maravillado con el bocadillo. Aunque raro, a Konohamaru, Naruto le parecía agradable y sumamente divertido.

— ¿Entonces, dices que Itachi es tu primo? —Confirmó el rubio, sujetando su vaso en manos mientras el pequeño le servía algo de soda y asentía en respuesta—. Al principio creí que saber que dos tipos estaban en _ése_ tipo de relación, te había asustado, tebayo.

— En absoluto —Konohamaru cerró el envase, regresando a la plática con su propia soda en manos.

Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en que estaban jugando a la comidita.

— A Jiraiya oji-san no le importa que el tío Kakashi admita sin pena alguna que está enamorado del río Iruka. Pero a él le gustan más las chicas, koré —explicaba el menor con absoluta calma.

— _Kakashi perver _—pensó Naruto al recordar que Itachi a veces le contaba que su tío _Hentai_ lo llamaba o visitaba en la universidad de vez en cuando—… Ya veo, que pena.

— Sí. Aunque al que casi le da el infarto es al tío Fugaku —continuó el chibi con una sonrisita nerviosa—. No es fácil olvidar la cara que puso cuando se enteró que Sasuke ni-san salía con Gaara-san —carcajeó apesadumbrado por su tío—. En realidad a mí no me importa, creo que todos son buenas personas… ¿Naruto?

—… —El rubio había abierto los ojos de sobremanera, dejando caer su soda sin notarlo siquiera, ante la extrañeza del pequeño frente a él, quién simplemente ladeó la cabeza confundido—. D-Dijiste… ¿Sasuke?

— Sí, esa fue la reacción del tío Fugaku —recordó Konohamaru para sí.

Como sujeto por una fuerza invisible, Sasuke se detuvo mirando fijamente a la persona que acababa de interceptarlo. Frente a él, Itachi sonreía saludándolo con una mano mientras mantenía la otra sobre su mejilla.

— ¿Ototo, has visto a…? —Iniciaba el mayor.

— No me interesa —interrumpiéndolo sin miramientos, Sasuke pasó de largo a su hermano, quién se volteó hacia él con notoria sorpresa mientras él le devolvía una mirada cargada de frialdad—. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida no me interesa. Eres alguien ajeno a nuestra familia desde que te largaste, vive con ello —agregó antes de continuar su camino.

Itachi contempló a su hermano perderse entre la multitud, con la boca entreabierta de la impresión. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

— ¡Sasuke, espera! —En ese momento, Kakashi pasó al lado del de coleta, creyendo que casi alcanzaba a su sobrino cuando un presto tirón del cuello de su traje lo detuvo—. ¿Eh?

— Tú vienes conmigo —exclamó Itachi seriamente, arrastrando a su tío en dirección contraria mientras Kakashi estiraba una mano hacia la multitud con cascaditas cayendo por sus ojos.

Antes de salir, Naruto asomó brevemente por el mantel, gateando lo más rápido que pudo hacia la mesa contigua al no ver moros en la costa, atravesándola con igual rapidez que la anterior. Era una fortuna que la mayoría de los invitados estuvieran en la pista de baile, así él podía moverse disimuladamente y sin tantos problemas por el lugar.

— Está aquí… —susurró con ansiedad para sí, mirando a los lados con aprehensión antes de continuar su recorrido subterráneo—. Está aquí… está aquí.

Y es que las respuestas de Konohamaru taladraban su mente una y otra vez, provocando que su corazón latiera tan presurosamente que le parecía que se detendría de un momento a otro. No había lugar a dudas, el pequeño había respondido sí a todas y cada una de sus preguntas…

— _Sasuke… —había repetido todavía con sorpresa— ¿Un chico de mechones azabache y peinado por atrás en punta? —Preguntó con rapidez, clavando sus asustados zafiros en Konohamaru, quién asintió en silencio—. ¿Sus amigos se llaman Kiba y Shino? —un horrible vacío se abrió en su pecho al verlo asentir de nuevo—. ¿Le… le tiene… —comenzaba a costarle hablar de corrido—… pavor a… las bodas?_

_Naruto sintió que el aire comenzó a faltarle cuando vio a Konohamaru asentir una vez más, llevando una mano a su cabeza con total angustia._

— _¿Naruto ni-chan —llamó el pequeño con cierta extrañeza—, conoces a Sasuke ni-chan?_

—… —_El había negado con rapidez, argumentando lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza— I-Itachi me hablo de él._

— _Ya veo —Konohamaru había sonreído entonces como si nada—. Supongo que es normal, Itachi ni-sama y Sasuke ni-chan son hermanos después de todo. Si gustas conocerlo en persona puedo buscarlo, hace un rato se pasó por aquí, aunque las bodas le estropean el genio, así que ha de estar algo gruñón —concilió._

— _Konohamaru… —interrumpió apagadamente y con la mirada oculta tras sus mechones dorados. El niño lo había mirado emocionado, probablemente esperando la respuesta a la sugerencia que había hecho recién, sin embargo se mostró aturdido al verle alzar el rostro y sonreír con notoria tristeza— ¿Quieres jugar a las carreras subterráneas? El primero que llegue a la salida contraria gana. ¿Qué te parece?..._

Volviendo al presente, Naruto paró por algo de aire, aferrando con fuerza la silla más cercana… No quería verlo… No de nuevo. ¡Se había decidido a olvidarlo! Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No debía recordarlo, no debía… porque cada vez que lo hacía, su corazón aún dolía.

Y es que, aún sin proponérselo, Sasuke le había dejado tal huella sentimental que ni siquiera se había atrevido a volver a intimar con Itachi. Era absurdo, lo sabía, pero en eso se había tornado su realidad actual: En suprimir esos sentimientos por alguien que se suponía no volvería a ver.

— ¿Por qué?... —Susurró, acercándose al borde de la mesa con cautela— ¿Por qué pasa esto, tebayo? —Asomó por debajo de la mesa en turno, visualizando al fin la entrada principal del lugar—. ¿Por qué sucede justo cuando creo que puedo avanzar?

Irguiéndose al fin, salió de la mesa caminando con dificultad. Las rodillas le punzaban de dolor por la carrera. Se abrió paso entre las personas que andaban por ahí hasta atravesar el umbral, en dirección hacia los carritos de golf, sintiendo por vez primera que el abrasador frío que solía torturar su cuerpo en ocasiones era bien recibido si significaba su ruta de escape.

— Finalmente sales —exclamó alguien tras él—… _kitsune_ cobarde.

Naruto se paralizó, incapaz de voltear. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, recordaba a la perfección esa voz. Se acercaba, podía escuchar sus pasos. ¡Maldición, su cuerpo no respondía!... Lo cierto era que, ya fuera por el frío o por el miedo, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente.

— Hola —Sasuke lo alcanzó sin problemas, situándose justo frente a él—… de nuevo —agregó, mirándolo con rudeza.

Naruto no pudo sostenerse más. Sintió sus rodillas escocer al caer de lleno sobre ellas, incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima al moreno.

Realmente… realmente era él.

No supo bien el por qué, pero al sentir el jalón que Sasuke propinó sobre su brazo, poniéndolo de nuevo en pie con brusquedad, Naruto no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza y gritar de desesperación.

Itachi volteó hacia la pista por unos instantes, buscando algo con extrañeza… ¿Habría sido su imaginación? Era lo más probable, así que centró de nuevo su atención en Kakashi, sentado frente a él en una de las pocas mesas vacías que quedaba junto a una de las bocinas de sonido. En ese sitio el aire parecía constantemente golpeado a causa de lo alto de la música.

— Kakashi —llamó el azabache cruzado de brazos—, sé que tú sabes porque Sasuke está tan enfadado conmigo y necesito saberlo —demandó—. Mi hermanito me odia, y ni siquiera entendí la razón —explicó rodeado por un aire depresivo.

— Ains —suspiró el otro—. Veo que los años y la distancia si los separó después de todo —Kakashi posó su libro en la mesa para recargar el rostro en sus manos entrelazadas—. Itachi, eres la persona que Sasuke idolatraba, y él sí que notó cuando cambiaste, querido sobrino.

— Al grano —apuró.

— Creo… —empezó el mayor con una risita nerviosa—… que tiene que ver con que vas a cometer el acto que él más repudia.

Itachi lo miró entonces con sorpresa.

— ¿Sigue odiando las bodas? —Preguntó con incredulidad. Su tío simplemente asintió con un cabeceo—. ¿Entonces que hace aquí?

— Tu abuela lo castigó por haber desparecido con sus amigos el fin de semana sin avisar —resumió con un pulgar en alto—. Ella no entiende los arrebatos de la adolescencia y sabes lo severa que puede llegar a ser.

— Si tú lo dices. —E Itachi meditó nuevamente en la actitud de su hermano—. Pero… ¿Me odia por eso?

— No es cualquier cosa —continuó el de cabellos plateados—. ¿No lo entiendes? Vas a casarte… después que fueras el único que apoyaba sus ideas de lo repulsivos que eran estos eventos, después de que tú mismo lo ayudaste a escapar del gimnasio cuando tenía diez años, después de que su ídolo se marchara sin siquiera despedirse, botándolo al olvido por años para luego volver como si nada hubiera pasado y soltarle en la cara que… vas a casarte.

— Basta, basta, ya entendí —Itachi frotó sus cabellos depresivamente, provocando que su tío sonriera satisfecho por el efecto de sus palabras. La semántica tenía su encanto—. Eres duro, Kakashi… La verdad no creí que mi partida le afectara tanto, o por lo menos no que le enfadara después de siete años —confesó con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Y sobre mi matrimonio… supongo que tendré que charlar con él.

— Me alegra que lo entiendas y espero que solucionen las cosas pronto. Verlos tan serios el uno con el otro es estresante.

— Por cierto —recordó de repente el menor, tomando por sorpresa a su tío—, cuando estuve en la casa vi que remodelaron mi habitación. ¿Sabes por qué?

— ¡Ah! Eso… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —La típica risita nerviosa de Kakashi se hizo presente mientras miles de gotitas de sudor aparecían en su rostro—. Verás… ¿Recuerdas a los amigos de Sasuke?

— ¿Hn? —Itachi miró el techo de la carpa hasta que uno de los tantos foquitos decorativos se iluminó dentro de su mente— ¡Claro! Los chibis simpáticos, hijos de los dueños de la Asociación Inuzuka-Aburame Corp —soltó golpeando su puño sobre su palma contraria—. ¿Qué hay con ellos?

— Pues, que no sé si recuerdas que su regalo de onceavo cumpleaños para Sasuke fue una granja de termitas —Kakashi se aflojó la bufanda, secando su frente insistentemente con el extremo de la misma. Frente suyo, Itachi esperaba a que terminara el relato, abriendo repentinamente la boca con sorpresa al haber formado sus propias conclusiones—. Fue una lástima que se haya caída justo ahí. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Habríamos fumigado antes de perder los muebles, pero Sasu-chan quería sus mascotas de vuelta. Aunque al final, terminamos por exterminarlas antes que se comieran también el resto de la casa.

— ¡Sasu me odia! —concluyó el azabache, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos.

— Bueno, con la duda resuelta —retomó Kakahi, esbozando una sonrisita sospechosa—… ¿Me contarás de eso?

— ¿Esto? —Itachi posó una mano sobre su mejilla, sonriendo divertidamente—. No veo porque no. Verás…

_Tras haber empujado por largo rato, Itachi finalmente había conseguido cerrar la puerta del baño para que ningún pariente, Shizui incluido, se atreviera a forzarla así como así._

— _Tus parientes están locos, tebayo _—_recargado en los lavabos, Naruto respiraba agitadamente con una mano en el pecho, a causa de la carrera que habían pegado para poder refugiarse ahí_—_. ¿Acaso no pueden felicitarte de forma normal? ¿O es que también es tradición familiar?_

— _Los Uchiha no estamos locos _—_había contestado Itachi con diversión, recargándose junto a él_—_, somos excepcionales, que es distinto _—_especificó con una carcajada._

—… _Ita _—_murmuró bajito el rubio, llamando la atención del aludido al haberle escuchado un poco decaído_—_… Creo que todo esto es demasiado para mí. Tu casa, tu familia, tu nivel… Somos distintos después de todo… y-yo…_

— _¡Shh! _—_Cubriéndole la boca por un momento, Itachi se acercó a Naruto, abrazándolo con fuerza_—_. Hey, soy el mismo Itachi-baka de siempre _—_recalcó. Aún algo alicaído, el moreno sintió a Naruto abrazarle también_—_. Esto no tiene por qué cambiarnos. Así que no vuelvas a sentirte menos _—_le_ _susurró al oído antes de tomarle el rostro con una mano, acariciándole la mejilla al tiempo que obligaba al menor a mirarle_—_… nunca _—_murmuró sobre sus labios, ladeando el rostro para terminar por reclamarlos._

_Sus labios se correspondían lentamente, besándose con suavidad y hasta pecando en la dulzura, algo que no iba con Itachi y que Naruto sabía de sobra. Por tal razón, Itachi no se sorprendió cuando el rubio lo dejó avanzar al interior de su cavidad, instintivamente aumentando el ritmo, volviendo el gesto en algo ávido y demandante, sintiendo ese incitante calor saturarlo por completo y llevándolo a buscar ese cuerpo con sus manos, acariciándolo lentamente y atrayéndolo hacia sí, dejando en el aire el ruido de la ropa friccionándose con celo._

— _Guau _—_Itachi esbozó una débil risita al separarse de él_—_. Ya me hacen falta varios de éstos. Naru-chan, me has tenido bastante tiempo en abstinencia._

— _Baka _—_Sonrojado, Naruto miró al moreno con un puchero, empujándolo levemente… tomando distancia_—_. Excepcional un rábano, tú estás loco _—_agregó, enfadándose al ver la carcajada que soltó el azabache._

— _¿Por prometer que me casaría contigo? _—_Contestó divertido, tomando las manos del rubio con fanatismo ante la sorpresa del menor_—._ ¡Pero si te dije que lo haríamos! Y aunque seamos pobres, trabajaré más duro que un negro costeño hasta tener la chocita que siempre quisiste en las afueras de la ciudad._

— _¿Qué? _—_Naruto lo miró descolocado, y su gorrita resbaló por sus mechones._

— _Ya verás, me encargaré de llevar una rebanada de pan y un litro de leche al día, que racionarás con cuidado para que no pasemos hambre, sobre todo tú, que luego estás delicado _—_recitaba, conteniendo apenas una carcajada._

— _¡Aho! _—_Se soltó el rubito_— _¡Si vas a lavarme el coco, esfuérzate más! _—_, regañó, encaminándose dignamente hacia la puerta._

_Con una sonrisa ladeada, Itachi lo siguió de cerca y, tras un certero tirón de su muñeca, giró a Naruto y lo sujetó para robarle un beso completamente demandante, apenas dándole espacio para respirar y empujándolo sin cuartel en una dirección completamente distinta a la de antes._

— _¡Espe…! ¡Itac…! _—_Las réplicas de Naruto quedaban inmediatamente ahogadas por sus labios, retrocediendo mientras a duras penas conseguía salvaguardar el equilibrio, sintiendo topar de repente con algo._

_Sin perder tiempo, Itachi alzó a Naruto y lo sentó en los lavabos, separándose al fin tras conseguir dejarlos algo agitados._

— _En toda casita feliz _—_susurró el moreno al oído del menor, haciéndolo suspirar por la cercanía de sus palabras_—… _hay un papá y una mamá _—_continuó con sensualidad, empezando a juguetear con su oreja mientras le bajaba la cremallera de la chamarra para colar sus manos por el interior_—… _o en este caso, un papá y un papito._

—_Estamos… en el baño _—_aún entre suspiros, Naruto sujetó decididamente las manos de Itachi, tratando de pararle._

— _¿Si? Eso no me interesa _—_contestó el moreno, sonriéndole retadoramente antes de zafarse las manos para tocar las piernas del rubito, acariciándolas en dirección ascendente._

— _Pues que mal _—_le cortó Naruto, sujetando las manos del moreno antes que éstas llegaran a su objetivo_—_, porque a éste "papito" sí que le molesta _—_exclamó, enfadándose al sentir el apretón que Itachi propinó sobre sus muslos mientras le sonreía lascivamente_—._ Basta _—_pidió con una venita en la frente._

— _Quiero _—_murmuró el azabache de forma sucia, lamiendo la mejilla del oji-azul con satisfacción, carcajeando al verle afilar los zafiros de forma peligrosa…_

Kakashi escuchaba atentamente y con chispitas en los ojos, y de repente Itachi soltó una amplia carcajada antes de volver a posar la mano en el rostro tras haber derretido un nuevo par de cubitos helados.

— ¿Y luego? —Lo apuró el peli plateado con emoción contenida.

— Luego… —Itachi sonreía con cascaditas cayendo de sus orbes—, luego muchos pajaritos hacían "cucú" a mi alrededor, y cuando reaccioné, la puerta del baño estaba abierta y Naru-chan había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

— Que mal —exclamó su tío, también con cascaditas resbalando por su rostro—. Pero que a tu prometido se le antoje toquetearte en el baño de una fiesta extraña, ha de ser muy incómodo.

— Qué más da —cortó el moreno con resignación, mirando con interés el libro de Kakashi que descansaba en la mesa—. Ahora dime tú, ¿para qué necesitas la "Guía Teórico-práctica del Macho Ibérico"?

— Bueno —inició Kakashi, riendo de forma cómplice—, supongo que te enterarás de cualquier manera. Tu lindo Sasu batea de nuestro lado.

— ¿De verdad? —exclamó con rostro de feliz sorpresa.

— Sí, y necesito instruirlo bien en el tema de la conquista y las riendas de las relaciones para que él sea el dominante bajo cualquier circunstancia —explicó felizmente, notando tarde como Itachi ya hojeaba el librito con suma rapidez—. Por lo que veo, el tema te interesa.

— ¡Woah! —Emocionado, Itachi mostró el libro abierto a Kakashi antes de comprobar de nuevo en las páginas—. El capítulo dos es "Haz de tu lobillo _Kawai_ un _solícito_ corderito".

—… No me hagas esto —murmuró atónito el peli-plata—. ¿También tú?

Un poco más espaciados de la salida y tras un brusco empujón, Sasuke liberó al fin la mano con la que mantenía cubierta la boca de Naruto, soltando también la otra, agarre que había impedido que él huyera, no importándole mucho las marcas rojizas que le habían quedado en las muñecas a causa de sus acciones.

— Escapando… como siempre —exclamó con frialdad.

—… — Naruto sobaba sus muñecas con la mirada gacha, limitándose a retroceder poco a poco.

— Te has vuelto ambicioso, usuratonkachi. Mira que aspirar a ser un Uchiha —Sasuke avanzaba para compensar la distancia, sin apartar la vista un solo segundo de él, observándolo topar de espaldas con un árbol—. De bailarín exótico y ramera al prometido de Itachi. ¿Cómo lo convenciste?

Naruto alzó la vista con rapidez, intentando decir algo… Pero incapaz de sostenerla, la agachó de nuevo en silencio.

— ¿También le bailaste? —Indagó el azabache con cizaña, frunciendo el ceño con molestia al verle apretar los puños con fuerza. El que calla otorga, eso era lo que Sasuke sabía—. ¿Te metiste en su cama a la primera que pudiste? —Interrogó, tratando de controlar su rabia al verle respingar. En un arrebato, le aferró las muñecas a los lados de su rostro, apretando para exigir de esa forma una respuesta. ¡¿Por qué rayos Naruto no negaba nada?!... Con frialdad renovada, se acercó a su oído para susurrar— ¿Coge… mejor que yo?

— Basta —Murmuró el rubio, mirándolo al fin—… Basta, ya… no sigas.

El ver a Naruto suplicar con los ojos llorosos y el habla entrecortada no menguaba en nada la tempestad que Sasuke traía desatada en su interior, y estaba decidido a hacer que el responsable de ella se encargara de apagarla. Nadie más.

— Tenía mis dudas, pero… —Sasuke rió con un deje de burla— ¿Cuánto te pagaron Kiba y Shino por darme placer en Las Vegas? —Preguntó, formando una sonrisa sarcástica al verlo sorprenderse y negar con rapidez—. Tampoco es que me queje de tus servicios. Tienes una lengua prodigiosa… ramerita de cuarta.

— No es ciert… ¡Itae! —Se quejó el oji-azul ante un nuevo apretón en sus muñecas, sin que por ello bajara la mirada— No… eso no fue…

— ¡Cállate! —Alzó la voz sin avisar, provocando que Naruto cerrara los ojos con fuerza y virara el rostro mientras su respiración se volvía irregular. Aunque solo fuese en el orgullo, Sasuke tenía la completa intención de enterrar la daga hasta el fondo—… ¿Sabes qué pasaría si le suelto a mi hermano que su bastardo tiene aventuras a solo semanas de su compromiso? Porque Itachi es mi hermano, entérate.

— El lo sa… sa… —murmuraba Naruto, esforzándose por contener los sollozos que se le escapaban sin control—… lo sabe —artículo al fin ante la sorpresa de Sasuke.

— ¡¿Lo sabe y aun así se va a casar contigo?! —Una risa sarcástica emanó entonces del azabache—. No debería extrañarme, Itachi siempre ha sido un estúpido.

— ¡No lo insultes! —Le encaró Naruto de repente y de corrido, costándole el esfuerzo que había venido haciendo para no llorar. Las lágrimas, resbalaron solas por su rostro.

— ¡No finjas ahora que te importa! —Contestó con furia contenida—. Cuando te revolcaste conmigo ni siquiera te acordaste de él. ¡Ja! No seas hipócrita.

Soltando sus manos, Sasuke observó a Naruto agacharse aún recargado en el árbol, sollozando y secándose el rostro insistentemente con las manos, intentando en balde dejar de llorar. Parecía realmente afectado… pero a él no lograría engañarlo, no de nuevo. Por ello se agachó también, sujetándole el rostro con dureza para obligarlo a mirarle.

—… Eres deprimente —soltó mordaz—. Te propongo un trato.

Naruto no contestó. Le sostenía la mirada por inercia, sin poder detener sus lágrimas tan humillantes, moralmente destruido por alguien contra quien nunca podría levantar mano alguna. Vaya forma de sucumbir.

— Diviérteme… y no diré nada —exclamó el azabache, sorprendiendo entonces al rubio—. Al fin y al cabo solo sirves para eso.

Sin permiso, Sasuke atrapó los labios de Naruto entre los suyos, paralizando al oji-azul con su acción. Solo bastó un instante para que Naruto reaccionara, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y forcejando con el moreno para tratar de apartarlo. Se había equivocado. ¡Esa persona brusca y agresiva no era el Sasuke que le había robado el corazón! ¡No lo era!

— No era en serio… —Sasuke se separó por sí mismo, alejándose al instante para ponerse en pie, mirando al rubito con algo muy parecido al desprecio. En su sitio, Naruto se había limitado a esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas, huyendo, como siempre. A Sasuke no le parecía más que un cobarde—. Como si quisiera repetir lo que considero… la estupidez más grande de mi vida.

Naruto alzó la mirada lentamente, observando a Sasuke caminar de vuelta a la fiesta sin verlo voltear ni una sola vez. Apenas el azabache desapareció de su vista, le fue imposible contenerse más, rompiendo a llorar con libertad.

— Estú… pido —susurró entre hipidos y sollozos—, eso es lo que soy… ¡Un imbécil! —Aun dándose de topes en la frente con un puño, Naruto estrujó su chamarra fuertemente a la altura del pecho. Ahí, el dolor más grande que había sentido en toda su vida, lo atravesaba de forma agonizante. Jadeando de dolor, se inclinó hacia adelante, abrazándose con fuerza—… El imbécil… que no pudo olvidarte.

En una de las puertas laterales, Kakashi e Itachi observaban depresivamente al exterior.

— Entonces… ¿no puedes volver a la mesa sin saber nada de él? —Confirmó Itachi, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su tío a modo de apoyo—. Cuanto lo siento.

— ¡Oi! —Kakashi lo miró con un tic en la ceja—. Estuve así de cerca, y por tu culpa le perdimos de vista.

— Pues, entonces tendré que ayudarte —una sonrisa feliz asomó en el rostro de Itachi, para sorpresa de su tío, quien negó enseguida con las manos.

— ¡No es necesario! Entiendo que quieras buscar a Naru-chan, siendo realistas, podría perderse —aportó Kakashi, no queriendo ser un entrometido. Sin embargo, Itachi simplemente amplió su sonrisa y le señaló con un cabeceo los carritos de golf, haciendo que él mirara también en la misma dirección—… ¿Sasuke?

Varios metros más allá, Sasuke andaba con rapidez por el estacionamiento, dirigiéndose hacia un convertible blanco que destelló sus faros cuando el seguro fue botado desde la distancia.

— ¿No irás? —Preguntó Itachi al ver que su tío peli plata se mantenía en su sitio y sin intenciones de ir por su hermano—. ¿Kakashi? —llamó al ver tan atípica seriedad en el rostro del adulto.

— Tantos años junto a él —respondió el mayor mientras observaba a Sasuke abordar el auto a la brevedad—… Itachi, mira bien a Sasuke y, si me aceptas un consejo, nunca te le acerques cuando le veas esa cara.

— ¿Qué hay con ella? —El moreno trató de mirar de nuevo a su hermano, en balde al ver el convertible encender y alejarse del lugar con cierta rapidez.

— Fue la misma expresión que puso cuando dijo que ya no te extrañaría más. Después de ello, no volvió a hablar de ti de la misma forma —confesó con un suspiro pesado—. Lo buscaré más tarde, ahora iré a avisar al resto que Sasuke volvió a casa.

Kakashi volvió al interior de la fiesta, dejando en el umbral de la carpa a un Itachi muy pensativo. El azabache de coleta meditaba recordando al hermanito tímido y consentido que años atrás dejó en ese lugar. «Madurará, se valdrá por sí mismo y dejará de necesitarme», eso había pensado al haber decidido marcharse sin incómodas despedidas infantiles o explicaciones innecesarias.

— ¿Has madurado, Sasuke? —Murmuró con la vista sobre la colina por la que se perdiera el auto momentos atrás.

Tras un cortó bufido, Itachi volvió finalmente al interior. Le preguntaría a Kakashi si podía ayudarlo a buscar a Naruto ahora que ya sabían que había sido de Sasuke. Sin más dilación, recorrió el salón al tiempo que la versión acústica de _Manatsu no yoru no yume_ comenzaba a inundar el lugar.

El velocímetro rebasó los ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora sin que Sasuke reparara en absoluto en la fuerza con que pisaba el acelerador. Su mente estaba llena con mil y un cuestiones de otra índole.

— ¿Por qué?... —Susurró, moviendo el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria al virar en una curva—. ¿_Es que de verdad "eso" es lo que eres?_

Para bien o para mal, el camino de vuelta a la mansión bordeaba los numerosos campos de golf que habían recorrido durante el día para llegar al sitio preparado para el evento. El terrero ahora era plano, viable y bordeado por múltiples árboles. Con suma prontitud, las luces de la mansión iluminaron las cercanías… Sasuke iba realmente rápido.

— ¡Kuso! ¡¿Por qué diablos no negaste nada?!... ¡Nunca dices nada! —Reprochó al volante, cerrando los ojos fuertemente por unos instantes.

La difusa bola de pelos naranja que cruzó velozmente la carretera, el escalofriante rechinar de las llantas que se oyó cuando Sasuke pisó el freno a fondo, y el sinuoso derrape de las llantas manchando el asfalto, fueron detalles de aquél instante… que nadie más presenció.

Abrazando sus piernas contra sí para darse calor, Naruto permanecía sentado al pie del mismo árbol. En silencio, mantenía los ojos cerrados y la frente recargada sobre las rodillas. Sabía que el sueño no lo asaltaría, y que el frío no era el culpable de que titiritara por ratos…, pero al menos había conseguido dejar de llorar.

Después de un rato en la misma postura, y pese a sentir un manto cálido cubrir su espalda, no fue hasta que un par de brazos lo levantaron súbitamente del suelo, que él alzó la mirada con cansada sorpresa.

— Hola de nuevo, lobito berrinchudo —murmuró Itachi al levantarlo— ¿Me recuerdas? Nos conocimos esta mañana en el avión —el rubito notó a Itachi callar de súbito para observarlo, y pese a que desvió la mirada, el moreno notó sus ojos enrojecidos y los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas—… ¿Me dirás por qué estás así?

Naruto le abrazó por el cuello, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en él. El calor de Itachi siempre le resultaba… tan agradable.

— El dolor… volvió —susurró apenas.

Había mentido, esperanzado de que Itachi no buscara indagar la verdad. Si había algo que no quería que supiera, era que "esa persona" aún estaba entre ellos, como un fantasma invisible que pese a todo, estaba siempre presente.

Por su parte, Itachi mantenía su mirada seria en Naruto, suspirando luego con resignación. Decidió mantenerlo en brazos, llevándolo sin problemas o resistencia, rodeando la carpa por fuera para evitar volver a la fiesta.

— ¡Itachi! —Cerca de una de las puertas laterales, Kakashi se acercó extrañado al moreno—. ¿Pero que…? —El azabache negó con un gesto y sonrió forzadamente, consiguiendo con ello silenciar a su tío oportunamente.

— Necesito volver, ¿sabes dónde están estacionadas las limusinas? —Preguntó, siguiendo en silencio el camino que le mostró al mayor.

En breve, ambos dejaron atrás la curiosa formación de carritos blancos para hallar una fila de elegantes limusinas del color de la noche, todas a plena disposición de cualquier invitado que solicitara volver por medios más rápidos y seguros.

— Itachi… —inició Kakashi, dudoso sobre como preguntar.

— Solo diles que volví a casa —se excusó el de coleta, subiendo con cuidado al vehículo, dejando a Naruto encogido sobre sus piernas y permitiendo que su tío cerrara la puerta por él tras un breve asentimiento. Era bueno que Kakashi fuese una persona madura y sensata.

Una vez a solas, Naruto no necesitó decir nada. El sabía que con sentir lo fuerte que lo abrazaba, Itachi no le preguntaría nada más… él siempre sabía cómo calmar sus dolores, físicos o emocionales.

La persona que descendió de la limusina, miraba con seriedad la Mansión Uchiha frente a él. Tal y como había imaginado, el lugar estaba sumamente decorado e iluminado, sin embargo, obviando el mar de vehículos que tapizaban la entrada, estaba completamente silenciosa y tranquila.

— Gaara, por hoy dejaré las compras con tus maletas —anunció Temari aún desde el interior del vehículo, captando su atención—. Si vas a quedarte aquí, recuerda avisarme para que no te espere, ¿está bien?

El aludido asintió en silencio, observando al chofer cerrar la puerta del auto antes que él se decidiera a acercarse a la edificación.

— Buenas noches, Gaara-san —saludó el portero, abriéndole la entrada principal con una reverencia—. Pase, por favor. Los señores Uchiha y el joven Sasuke no se encuentran, pero póngase cómodo. ¿Desea algo de comer o beber?

— No. Necesito una limusina —respondió el pelirrojo ante el asentimiento del empleado, quién se alejó para usar el intercomunicador. Gaara esperó mientras observaba el cielo, ignorante del ruborcillo que había aparecido en sus mejillas—. Lo siento Sasuke, pero había prometido a tus padres intentar llegar al evento que organizaron.

Continuará…

Fin del capítulo VII


	8. CAPITULO VIII: Medidas Drásticas

∞ **LA MARCHA FUNEBRE AL ALTAR ∞**

®_ Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi-sensei y a sus respectivas autoras, Airam-chan y su nee-chan, yo solo soy una fan enamorada que quiso publicarlo de nuevo para que pudieran disfrutarlo.  
_

**Capítulo 8**: Pasando de lo "indescriptible" de su reencuentro, era un hecho, sus mundos se habían mezclado…

… pero no por ello sus destinos.

Resolución, presentaciones y, ¡Oh! Pero si son Kyubi y Hime.

CAPITULO VIII: Medidas Drásticas.

**S**i bien era cierto que el ambiente de la fiesta se iba apagando a causa de la hora, era obvio que eso no incluía a los anfitriones de la misma. Tras la marcha de Tsunade y Jiraiya, Fugaku y Mikoto habían quedado como responsables, atendiendo personalmente a los Uchiha que aún deseaban "vivir" la juventud de la noche, y que tuviera las energías para semejante proeza, claro está.

Por otro lado, Kakashi, de pie en la puerta, se dedicaba a despedir a los que "humanamente" terminaban rindiéndose a la fatiga del día.

Por último, Asuma se dirigía hacia la mesa donde antes había estado la familia completa, con la idea de un descanso tras verificar personalmente que el menú y la carta de las bebidas no desfallecieran.

— ¿Y bien? —En el lugar, Kurenai lo esperaba pacientemente, sentada y resguardando a un ya dormido Konohamaru en sus brazos.

— Todo en orden, tienen suficiente alcohol como para nadar en él si quisieran —exclamó con una sonrisa, sentándose junto a su esposa para relevarla con la tarea de cargar a su pequeño—. Nos iremos una vez que Iruka o Shizune vuelvan.

— Entonces ponte cómodo cariño, será un milagro si tus padres los sueltan —dedicó la oji-roja, agitando una mano al frente—. Aunque realmente son los únicos que saben controlarlos una vez han llegado a tope. Ya ni sus hijos biológicos. ¿No les da vergüenza depender de Iru-chan y Shizu-chan? —picó ella, imitando el mote que habían tenido sus cuñados cuando niños.

Su esposo sonrió divertido, aunque totalmente de acuerdo.

— Si, debería darnos vergüenza, pero que podemos hacer. Mamá y Papá los prefieren a ellos. Es más, somos nosotros quienes deberíamos sentirnos desplazados —bromeó, parando de reír poco a poco al concentrar su atención en otra dirección—… ¿Kurenai, tú crees que Kakashi va en serio Iruka? Sé que han bromeado con lo mismo desde niños, pero desde hace más de un año que ya no veo a mi hermano salir con nadie.

La diseñadora miró en la misma dirección que Asuma, divisando a su alegre cuñado de vistosa cabellera plateada en la entrada de la carpa. Ella suspiró antes de contestar.

— ¿Te soy sincera?... Creo que sí —admitió, dejando un corto silencio que ella misma decidió romper—. Pero si de algo te sirve, creo que a Iruka no le molesta… Es casi como si se divirtiera llevándole la contraria a lobo.

— Aun así, siento que mi hermano ha dejado de avanzar. A veces ya no distingo cuando realmente está feliz o cuando sólo fingiendo para pasar el rato.

— Hey —Kurenai posó una mano en el hombro de Asuma, sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora—. Nada es eterno. Ni la vida, ni el amor mismo. Así que solo esperemos que ninguno de ellos se arrepienta de nada más adelante, y aun así fuera, el súper hermano mayor Asuma vendrá al rescate de los más peques, ¿no es así? —Agregó, guiñándole un ojo, consiguiendo hacerlo sonreír con alivio.

— Por supuesto… por supuesto.

No muy lejos de aquél lugar, una figura se detuvo con decisión frente a la enorme puerta que lo separaba de aquél cuarto, habitación que una vez destruyó en un arrebato del pasado y que ahora más que nunca deseaba evitar aunque —muy a su pesar— estuviera ubicada justamente junto a su propia alcoba.

— Solo entras, lo dejas y sales —murmuró para sí, auto convenciéndose de lo fácil de la hazaña.

Tomó entonces el elegante picaporte con su mano libre, haciendo ceder la puerta al instante. Encendió la luz más cercana al umbral, mirando por vez primera la elegante decoración que habían dado a la habitación de Itachi tras el infantil desastre que él mismo había provocado cuando niño. Se acercó al centro de la salita, dejando en la mesa de centro la caja de cartón con hoyuelos que traía consigo desde hacía un rato. Suspirando pesado y una vez finalizado su cometido, decidió volver a la salida de inmediato, mirando a su paso el equipaje que descansaba cerca de la puerta.

— ¡Pero si es…! —Murmuró con el ceño fruncido, desviando su trayectoria hacia las maletas. Se agachó frente a una, sujetando aquella que había llamado su atención: una elegante mochila de piel en color marfil.

Ni tarde ni perezoso, sacó la tarjeta del porta-identificador.

Tal y como sospechó. «Un recuerdo valioso de ese día especial», leyó tras girarla, confirmando sus sospechas al ver la frase que él mismo había escrito ese papel varios meses atrás.

Hubiera sido casi imposible que existiera otra mochila igual, era un diseño único de cierta marca prestigiosa que había conseguido para Kiba. El Inuzuka había pensado en obsequiarla a alguien a quien nunca llegó, pues su escandaloso amigo castaño había decidido que era un bonito recuerdo del desastre que habían armado al obtenerla como para obsequiarla así como así.

Genial. ¡Se la había regalado a Naruto!

Sasuke devolvió la tarjeta a su sitio, sujetando con cierta añoranza esa pieza de colección… ¿Qué dirían sus amigos si supieran la de tonterías que había cometido tras su partida? ¿De haber estado con ellos aquella noche, todo sería distinto?

Probablemente no. Aunque nunca lo sabría con certeza… Inconscientemente, aferró con fuerza la mochila, pensando en Itachi, su hermano… y en Naruto, el chico de Las Vegas, y su prometido. A ambos los había idealizado de una forma única, y ambos lo habían decepcionado profundamente, abandonándolo sin importarles en lo más mínimo lo que él pudiera sentir.

Le parecía increíble que incluso compartieran la misma forma de actuar ante él. ¡Realmente lo hacían rabiar!

— ¿Primero arrollas zorritos, y ahora estrangulas mochilas? —exclamó alguien de súbito desde la puerta, haciéndolo estremecer.

De no ser porque Sasuke sabía a la perfección de quién se trataba, ya hubiera soltado mil y un improperios.

— No hagas eso —espetó con enfado, botando la mochila descuidadamente en el piso al levantarse y girar, contemplando la sonrisa burlona de un conocido pelirrojo—, me provocarás el infarto que no me dio cuando choqué.

— Saliste ileso de milagro, pero tus padres te matarán cuando se enteren de lo del auto, y tu hermano hará lo mismo cuando vea que fue de su zorro. Eres un asesino, Sasuke. Yo te mataría si no fueras mi novio —admitió el chico con enfado—. Bien, ya dejaste el cuerpo del delito donde querías, ahora démonos a la fuga antes que alguien nos encuentre con las manos en la masa.

—Eres todo un caso —exclamó Sasuke con una ceja enarcada—. Realmente disfrutas con mi mala suerte.

— Por supuesto que no. Soy tu cómplice, ¿recuerdas? —Recalcó el pelirrojo, bufando—. Es solo que es tú culpa que no pueda ir a la boda de Shizui-san… ¡Se lo prometí a tus padres! —agregó cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Quién te manda a chocar el auto contra el primer árbol que cruzó por tu vista? Es por eso que aún no te dejan tener uno.

— ¡No fui yo! ¡El zorro se atravesó!

— Como sea. Por eso te digo que…

Sasuke suspiró, virando los ojos con cierta resignación. Haciendo oídos sordos al imparable discurso de Gaara, le tomó la mano y lo arrastró fuera, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta al salir, desplazándose en solo segundos a… la puerta siguiente. Su habitación.

— Aunque rezongues —cortó ante el puchero del pelirrojo, sentándolo en la cama mientras él se adentraba en el clóset—, no iré.

Gaara frunció el ceño de sobremanera al sentirse… traicionado. ¡Sasuke se lo había prometido! ¡Había prometido acompañarlo aunque fuese por un rato! Sabía que Sasuke odiaba las bodas, y Sasuke sabía que a él le llamaban la atención. Por eso habían hecho aquél acuerdo tan justo. Pero ahora…, ahora era más que obvio que el azabache no había contado con que él llegara a tiempo realmente como para tener que ir.

— Lo siento, pero no pienso regresar a ese infierno —confirmó el azabache al volver a la habitación, ya sin saco ni corbata, posando un pijama de más en la cama antes de dirigirse al baño—, estuve todo el día en el —agregó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. ¡Si tanto quieres ir, ve y maldice a todos de mi parte, que yo te espero aquí!

— ¡Ah no, eso sí que no! —exclamó el pelirrojo, levantándose tras él de inmediato. Una discusión donde la paciencia escasea, no podía ser buena—. ¡Uchiha! —Llamó Gaara al abrir la puerta de golpe, señalando acusadoramente el interior— ¡Deja de huir y asume tu palabra como el hombre que…! dices… ser.

Sasuke miraba atónito hacia la puerta, sujetando su pijama en mano. Un rojo intenso empezó a cubrirle el rostro cuando los sorprendidos ojos de Gaara lo recorrieron de arriba abajo.

Gaara salió azotando la puerta tras él, enmudecido por lo que acababa de ver: a Sasuke con la camisa abierta, y solo en bóxer… uno, muy ajustadito. ¡¿Acaso era un tonto?! ¡En qué momento se le pasó que era más que obvio que el moreno iba a cambiarse!... Aunque, honestamente, al verlo, un par de escenas poco santas pasaron por su mente tomando esa "visión" como punto de partida.

— Me estoy volviendo un pervertido —murmuró, con su rostro tiñéndose de un tono muy parecido al de su cabello—. Creo que debo dejar de platicar tanto con Kakashi _sensei_.

Lentamente, Gaara volteó tras de sí hacia la puerta, bajando lentamente la mirada hasta el pomo… Negó con rapidez al sentir sus mejillas arder. Sin más vueltas, se acercó a la cama y tomó el pijama que esperaba por él para salir inmediatamente del cuarto. Lo mejor era llamar a Temari desde el lugar de siempre: la habitación de huéspedes.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar caer la gabardina que los cubría, dudando en sí moverse por ella o no, temiendo despertar al que aún dormía sobre él.

Pese a que hacía horas que habían llegado a la Mansión, nunca bajaron de la limusina. Simplemente se quedaron ahí, terminando por usar aquél cómodo asiento trasero como cama, y su gabardina como cobertor.

Itachi observó a Naruto un momento, tomando su decisión. No, aún no quería despertarle, así que lo abrazó y se acomodó tras notar que la paz parecía haber vuelto a ese rostro relajado y sereno. Esbozó entonces una sonrisa al recordar la "excusa" que el rubito le había soltado cuando lo halló afuera de la fiesta. ¡Oh, sí! Porque a Naruto se le daba tan mal mentir que no podía engañarlo, no cuando lo había malacostumbrado a decirle siempre la verdad, a contarle cada detalle. _Siempre_.

— Itachi —susurró el rubito, sorprendiéndolo. Y él que lo creía dormido—… ¿De verdad quieres… casarte con alguien como yo?

— ¿Eh? —Extrañado, el moreno se irguió un poco para observarlo mejor.

— Es que, dices quererme, pero… —Naruto abrió los ojos finalmente, topando de lleno el cristalino azul de sus orbes con esa atenta mirada azabache—… recuerda donde me conociste… Lo que yo era. Lo que yo hacía.

— Naru-chan, ¿no estarás terminando conmigo, cierto? —Exclamó juguetonamente—. Claro que siempre he sabido quién eres, y te puedo asegurar que el de la cola a pisar, soy yo.

—… —Las cuencas añiles continuaron mirando al Uchiha con atención—. Has cambiado. Antes no solías portarte así conmigo. Tan… atento.

— Es porque tú te volviste distante —admitió el moreno—. Si los dos tiramos la toalla al mismo tiempo, esto no funcionará.

— ¿En serio no te arrepentirás? —Naruto parpadeó al ver a Itachi resoplar, provocando que un mechón de sedoso cabello oscuro le cayera por el rostro—… Cuando te vi besar a Deidara en el parque, entendí que tú no lo habías olvidado realmente. Por eso me aparté. Pero tú… tú me buscaste —pronunció con cierto grado de incredulidad en la voz—… ¿Acaso pasó algo más entre ustedes? —preguntó mientras estiraba una mano, despejando por sí mismo el rostro del mayor.

— ¡Hey! Yo no pregunté qué hiciste durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados —Itachi sonrió, sujetando la mano del rubio para acercársela y depositar un beso en su palma—, tampoco te pedí los detalles de tu… aventurilla esa —agregó con reproche mal disimulado.

— Eso no importa —cortó el menor, desviando la mirada. Itachi frunció entonces el ceño con molestia, mordiendo con algo de fuerza la mano que aún sujetaba—. ¡Bruto! —recuperando eficazmente su atención.

— Si no he exigido detalles, es porque me da rabia —explicó el moreno de la nada—. No quiero saber del desgraciado que me quitó lo único valioso que tenía y que era solo mío —continuó, aumentando poco a poco el tono de voz—. No derramábamos miel pero, desde que… "ése" pasó por tu vida, no has vuelto a hablarme como lo hacías, a mirarme como antes, no has vuelto a buscarme. Dejaste de provocarme, ¡de ser mío! —finalizó sentándose de súbito.

A causa de la postura que habían mantenido, Naruto terminó sentado también, desconcertado por el atípico enfado de Itachi. Debía estar alucinando. Es que lo que veía era simplemente… imposible. En todos sus meses de relación, Itachi ¡jamás! lo había celado. Bueno, quizá porque nunca le había dado motivos para hacerlo.

— Naru —llamó el moreno frente a él—, no pregunté nada porque si llego a averiguar quién es… lo mato —susurró, riendo sardónicamente al ver esos zafiros abrirse con enorme sorpresa—, y te puedo asegurar que con esto, no bromeo.

—… —Pese a que la sorpresa lo invadía, Naruto frunció el ceño al sentir una repentina punzada de rabia— ¿Y tú qué?... Tú tienes más culpa que nadie de que esto pasara —reprochó—. Te demostré día y a día lo que sentía ¿y tú que hiciste? ¡Nada!

Itachi cerró los ojos un instante, posando inmediatamente una mano sobre la boca de Naruto para impedirle continuar. No necesitaba que se lo repitiera, lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Era solo que jamás quiso imaginar que su actitud negligente sería la gotera que derramaría el vaso.

— Ahora será distinto —murmuró, tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos—, créeme, no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces. Decidí estar contigo, y eso es lo que haré —pronunció, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Tras varios segundos de contemplar la verdad de esa mirada, la expresión de Naruto comenzó a relajarse.

— ¿Y tú que harás, Naru? —Definitivamente más tranquilo, Itachi sonrió, depositando un corto beso en los labios del oji-azul antes de continuar hablando—. Te la pondré fácil. Tienes tres opciones —explicó, mostrando el dedo índice al menor—. Uno, volver con Papi Orochi, que seguro te extraña horrores y debe estar en pensando alguna forma retorcida para deshacerse de su querido yerno, o sea yo.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír con la frase. Ese bueno para nada realmente no cambiaba. Serio en un instante y haciéndola de payaso al siguiente. Pero que se iba a hacer, así era él.

— Dos —continuó el moreno, mostrando un dedo más—. Buscar a "ése" para pedirle que se case contigo, solo si es mayor de edad, claro ésta. ¿Crees que quiera? —Preguntó ante la sorpresa del blondo, quién negó desviando la mirada con rapidez, sin notar la sonrisa que su respuesta provocó en el mayor.

— Ya te había dicho…

— Si, si, vida diferente y tiene pareja, bla, bla. ¿Lo ves? El tipo es un imbécil —Interrumpió Itachi, agitando la mano con fastidio frente a él al recordar lo poco que sabía—. Y tres… — continuó, mirando nuevamente a Naruto con una sonrisa—… casarte con tu papacito. Sabes que incluyo cuerpo de infarto, corazón cerrado a condominio y casualmente tengo el antecedente de haber arriesgado el pellejo frente a cierta serpiente rastrera al haber puesto ese anillo en tu dedo. ¿Hum, cuál eliges?

— Basta —Itachi sonrió al ver Naruto carcajear quedito a causa de sus comentarios—… basta, ya.

En realidad eso era lo que el azabache buscaba, hacerlo reír. Si Naruto no era feliz, estar juntos carecía por completo de sentido.

— Supongo que de verdad hay ovejas negras en cada familia—artículo el menor apenas y entre risas—… sea cual sea la clase social.

— Sí, soy un payaso sin remedio, ¿y qué? —Y ante sorpresa de Naruto, Itachi lo empujó y le acorraló de espalda al asiento—. ¿Has decidido? O tendré que ofrecerte la noche de prueba gratis para ayudarte a escoger —añadió con total sugerencia—. ¿Tres o tres? Elige. ¿O acaso quieres la promoción?... Es sin compromiso, joven.

Naruto sonrió, y miró al Uchiha con detenimiento. Aun con duda, se animó a tocar el rostro del azabache con la yema de los dedos, delineándolo con suavidad, terminando por pasarle la mano por el cuello.

—… Tres —susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior al instante.

Itachi sonrió con la respuesta, y se acercó hasta alcanzar los labios del menor con los suyos, presionándolos fuertemente por varios segundos antes de suspirar y morderlos con deseo, aprisionándolos entre los propios para empezar a saborearlos con avidez.

Familiarizado con él, Naruto sintió el peso del moreno balancearse sobre su regazo al tiempo le seguía el ritmo, participando mientras trataba por todos los medios de vaciar su cerebro. Llevaba dos semanas igual, pensando en lo mismo… siempre lo mismo. Frunció el ceño de repente, aferrando con fuerza la camisa de Itachi al sentirle marcando su cuello, con sus manos acariciando su cuerpo… abajo… muy abajo.

Aún no… ¡Aún no!

— ¡Naru-chan! —Naruto abrió los ojos de súbito al notar lo que había hecho, observando a Itachi levantarse de golpe—. Caray, si vamos a usar sadomasoquismo solo avísame.

— Lo siento… yo… —Irguiéndose tras él, el oji-azul se llevó súbitamente las manos a la boca al ver a Itachi analizando su enrojecida y rasguñada mano derecha—. ¡Perdón!… E-Es solo que… ¿aquí? ¿En un coche? —articuló sin pensar, provocando que Itachi lo mirara con una cejita enarcada.

Ups. La había regado.

— ¡¿Otra vez?! Primero que sí en los baños, ¿y ahora el coche?—Itachi carcajeó con incredulidad— ¿Desde cuándo te importa el lugar?

Unos eternos segundos en los cuales Naruto sentía que los oídos le pitaban al estar bajo la aguda mirada de Itachi, precedieron a un par de golpes en el cristal, haciéndolos respingar al instante. El que los vidrios de la limusina fueran polarizados los había hecho confiarse.

— ¿Itachi? —Llamó la voz de Iruka desde afuera para sorpresa del aludido—. ¿Itachi, puedes salir un momento por favor?

Naruto miraba el cristal con insistencia, pero la muda negación del moreno lo hacía mantenerse como observador.

— Sé que estás ahí, el chofer aún espera a que bajes del vehículo para entregar las llaves —agregó su tío como quien no busca la cosa—… Solo será un momento, no te molestaría si no necesitara tu ayuda—añadió en una especie de súplica.

—… ¡Un segundo! —Resoplando con molestia, Itachi recogió su olvidada gabardina del piso del vehículo—. Mi familia y mi prometido conspiran en mi contra —susurró con molestia, pasando de Naruto para recargarse de la puerta y abrirla de uno—. ¡¿Qué?!

Caminaba meditabundo, todavía inmerso en su propio interior. Y no fue hasta que chocó con aquella apurada mucama, que Sasuke alzó la vista con rapidez.

— Lo siento —exclamó, ayudando a la chica a capturar los artículos de la bandeja que se habían agitado por el choque, amenazando con derramar todo a su paso.

La mucama prácticamente había hecho de equilibrista, sujetando el juego de tazas y la charola mientras que Sasuke la había ayudado con la jarilla de la misma, cerrando un ojo en una mueca de dolor antes de devolverla rápidamente a la charola.

— ¡¿Sasuke-san, está usted bien?! —Se exaltó la joven, suspirando con alivio al ver al azabache afirmar con calma—. Gracias a dios. Habría sido terrible que el café le cayera encima.

— ¿Café? —Repitió lo obvio.

— Sí. Shizune-san pidió mucho café para Iruka-san. Ahora mismo se lo llevaba al estacionamiento —explicó—, así que si me disculpa, gracias de nuevo, con permiso —se despidió con una reverencia, perdiéndose en breve por el pasillo.

Sasuke la observó por un momento antes de volver a su propia ruta. Era común que Shizune e Iruka pidieran litros de café amargo después de una fiesta. Sabía de sobra que no era para ellos. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Que su familia estaba a punto de regresar, y eso incluía a sus nuevos e indeseables vecinos de habitación, reales causantes de que hubiera abandonado su alcoba y ahora se detuviera justo frente a uno de los tantos cuartos de invitados que tenían en la primera planta.

Tocó apenas, abriendo sin siquiera esperar respuesta.

— ¿Aún estás molesto? —Preguntó al entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Pese a la casi total oscuridad de la alcoba, Sasuke sabía que había captado la atención del otro.

— En lo absoluto —Sentado en la alfombra y usando el sofá como respaldo, Gaara le sonrió antes de volver la vista hacia el televisor—. Empezaba a creer que no vendrías a darme las buenas noches.

— Eres tú quien se fue sin avisar —exclamó al sentarse a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo para mirar también la programación—, debiste esperarme.

— Si como no, ¿dentro del baño? —refunfuñó, desviando el rostro en sentido contrario para disimular su repentino gesto de total arrepentimiento. ¿Pero que diantres acababa de decir?

—… —Sasuke lo miró unos instantes, volviendo su atención al televisor— Si tu quisieras, ¿por qué no? —Contestó, provocando que Gaara volviera a mirarlo lentamente y con sorpresa—. No tendría nada de malo.

— ¿Qué? —Murmuró el taheño, sintiéndose un poco apenado. Sería mentira decir que no había pensado en… "eso". Gaara no era tonto, a su edad todo adolescente descubre que tiene hormonas, y las suyas en particular, últimamente armaban un jaleo muy incómodo al estar especialmente cerca de cierta persona.

— Gaara… ¿Me quieres? —El azabache se apartó del hombro del pelirrojo, quitando a Gaara el mando del televisor para apagarlo y dejarlos sumidos en una repentina oscuridad—… ¿Me quieres? —Repitió hacia él.

Sasuke alzó una mano hacia su propio rostro al sentir la mano de Gaara tocarle en esa zona con suavidad, aferrándola contra su mejilla.

— Sí —fue el corto susurró que rompió el silencio.

Empezaban a distinguir en la oscuridad, pero aún a tientas, fueron conscientes de que ambos se buscaron para unir sus labios con delicadeza, moviéndolos con familiaridad e inocencia… pero demostrándose cosas totalmente distintas con el mismo gesto. Algo que nunca debieron pasar por alto.

Gaara se aferró al cuello de Sasuke, entreabriendo los labios al sentirlo pedir acceso, respondiendo de aquella forma para no dejar duda alguna a su pregunta.

¿Qué si le gustaba?… _Mucho_.

¿Si le quería?

El mismo no era consciente de cuanto, pero podía notar que era más de lo que alguna vez había sentido por alguien.

Sasuke sujetó al taheño al sentir que prácticamente lo empujaba de espalda al piso, aumentando el ritmo con que lo besaba, totalmente ansioso por encontrar cariño sincero, un sentimiento que fuera real y que le perteneciera solo a él, disfrutando de lo que hacía hasta que la necesidad de espacio terminó por separarlos.

— Sasu… —si Gaara planeaba decir algo, quedó en el olvido al sentir a Sasuke abrazarlo con fuerza, sonrojándose al sentir el rostro del azabache refugiarse sobre su hombro, sintiendo su respiración pausada rozándole el cuello, desatando en la zona un repentino cosquilleo que pronto recorrió su cuerpo por completo.

— No quiero volver a mi habitación —susurró el moreno—. Déjame dormir contigo —suplicó—. Esta noche quiero… quiero estar contigo.

Simples palabras que bastaron para dejar a Gaara paralizado y sin aliento. Una de dos, platicar con Kakashi realmente le había afectado… o Sasuke estaba realmente haciéndole una propuesta muy, muy delicada.

— No puedo creerlo… simplemente no puedo —Itachi caminaba de un lado a otro totalmente exasperado, pidiendo paciencia a toda deidad conocida—. ¡¿En qué rayos pensabas para terminar así?! —Señaló acusadoramente a cierto albino sentado en una de las bancas de los jardines que separaba a la Mansión Uchiha del estacionamiento principal.

— Nada, solo en que… sigo siendo el reeey del mundo —canturreaba Jiraiya con acento arrastrado, sonriendo ampliamente al cielo estrellado y con un par de furiosas chapetas en las mejillas.

— A ver, viejito lindo, querido y adorado —el azabache se acercó, pasando una de las manos de su abuelo por encima de su hombro, ganándose una mirada de absoluta desconfianza por parte del albino—. ¡Arriiiba!

— ¡Itachi! ¡Mi nietecito ero! —Gritó animado el mayor al reconocerlo— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —Ante el horror del moreno, su abuelo lo abrazó, dejando caer todo su peso de golpe y arrastrándolos a ambos al piso… una vez más.

— ¿Iruka, qué pasó con el café? —Itachi se sentó con aura depresiva mientras que Jiraiya regresaba gateando y sin problema alguno a su banquita de antes.

— Ya pedí más —explicó el castaño, mostrándole la jarrita de cabeza. Una pobre gotita cayó por el borde.

Tras haber sido incapaz de controlarlo en esta ocasión, su tío se mantenía al margen junto a Naruto —quién cargaba una pila de tacitas vacías—, ambos con una gotita resbalando por su frente.

— ¡Fiuú! Papá sí que está ahogado —exclamó una conocida voz en las cercanías, captando la atención de todos en un recién llegado Kakashi—. Hola —saludó a Iruka con una sonrisa—, vine lo más pronto que pude, aunque Asuma y Fugaku seguro me gritarán mañana temprano por haber escapado, ku, ku, ku.

— Lo siento —musitó el castaño con culpa—. Creo que esta vez se emocionó mucho, está más necio que de costumbre y como les tiene tanto apego a ustedes dos… pues… —explicaba con tinte depresivo.

— Está bien, está bien —Kakashi se sentó junto a su padre, interrumpiendo su nuevo intento de melodía—. Hey, jefe, qué reportas hoy. ¿Cielo despejado, eh?

— Sí, pequeño cachorro. Las lunas de octubre se ven mejor así —carcajearon animados.

— ¡Kakashi! —Iruka se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que una flechita imaginaria se incrustara en la cabeza del peli plateado, quién rió nervioso, recordando su misión.

— ¡Naru-chan! —Gritó Itachi, volviendo la atención de la mayoría en él.

— ¡Voy! —El rubio llegó con el deprimido azabache en el piso, agachándose frente a él— ¿Qué hay?

—Necesito recargarme de energías positivas —soltó feliz el moreno, atrapando súbitamente al rubito contra sí, divertido con el puchero que éste hizo como reproche.

— La-rará… —Jiraiya cantaba meneando la cabeza de lado a lado, cuando el ajetreo de su nieto captó su atención—. ¡Es cierto, Itachi se casa! —Soltó, levantándose de golpe y con lagrimillas en los ojos, haciendo respingar a todos en el acto—. ¡Creciste tan rápido!

— ¿Hum? —Itachi se levantó como flecha, con Naruto aún atrapado entre sus brazos, ambos retrocediendo al ver a Jiraiya acercarse a ellos con rapidez. De repente, un foquito se encendió en la mente del azabache, sonriendo ampliamente con su idea—. ¡Sí! ¡Me casé, y tú vienes tarde a mi recepción!

— ¿En serio? —Jiraiya volteó hacia Kakashi e Iruka, quienes asintieron sin dudar—. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Eso es un pecado!

— Quedaré traumado —dramatizó Itachi, empujando disimuladamente a Naruto a un lado, apartándolo—. Mi abuelo no llegó a mi propia boda. ¡Qué cruel!

— ¡No, no llores Itachi! Verás que si me apuro aún te alcanzo, ¿eh? —Soltó felizmente el albino, dando golpecitos en la cabeza de su nieto, quién miró el gesto con el labio torcido—… ¿Eh? ¡Pero si es la novia! —Soltó Jiraiya de súbito ante el horror de los presentes, y de Naruto.

— ¡Aléjese! —Naruto retrocedió, negando con las manos al ver a Jiraiya plantarse frente a él—. ¡No se acerque, dattebayo!

— ¡¿Qué le pasa a la juventud de hoy?! —Jiraiya tomó a Naruto por los hombros, mirando de cerca su gesto perplejo mientras Kakashi e Iruka (junto a ellos) trataban por todos los medios de que lo soltara. A un palmo de la escena, Itachi… él simplemente miraba con atención—… ¡Itachi, cabrón, tú novia parece un hombre!

Naruto abrió los ojos de sobremanera al sentir al mayor bajar de golpe el cierre de su chamarra, afilando sus zafiros con rapidez al sentirlo tocando cosas de más. Un golpe seco y Jiraiya giró un par de veces sobre su eje con la chamarra de Naruto en manos, cayendo enseguida de bruces al suelo mientras Kakashi e Iruka miraban atónitos semejante "pirueta", volviendo la vista automáticamente hacia el culpable de haber dejado K.O. al abuelo.

— ¡El ganador, Naru-chan! —Itachi levantó el puño derecho de un enfurruñado rubito, quién reaccionó hasta un segundo después.

— ¡Itachi! ¡Golpeé a tu abuelo! —Soltó horrorizado, corriendo al instante donde el anciano para comprobar que aún viviera o seguro pasaría el resto de sus días en la prisión de Japón.

— Al menos se quedó quieto —Iruka miró el drástico cambio del oji-azul con unas líneas azules en su rostro—… Eso le pasa por pervertido.

— Por eso no interviniste, ¿eh? —Preguntó Kakashi, mirando a Itachi con una sonrisita.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Naru-chan es neoyorkino! —Itachi alzó la mano derecha para mostrar sus arañazos y señaló con la otra su mejilla aun enrojecida—. Para toquetearlo a gusto primero hace falta que él esté de acuerdo. ¿Quién me aseguraba que no me iba a tocar otro cariñito en medio de tremendo jaleo? Mi resistencia física tiene un límite, ¿sabes?

— ¿Me contarás cómo te ganaste ese? —El peli plateado señaló la lesionada mano de Itachi, sonriendo con diversión.

— Luego —el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, provocando que un pequeño tic asomara en el rostro de Iruka al ver verlos juntos.

— ¡Respira! ¡Está vivo! —Aseguró Naruto feliz, girando a Jiraiya boca arriba—. ¡Y su nariz aún está derecha! —agregó con inmenso alivio, sonsacando una risita nerviosa en sus tres espectadores.

Shizune apenas bajaba por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la mansión, cuando miró con sorpresa a Jiraiya siendo subido en hombros de Kakashi e Itachi, seguidos de cerca por Iruka y, si mal no recordaba, el prometido de su sobrino.

— Empezaba a preocuparme —exclamó ella con una sonrisa de alivio.

— Lo siento, tuve que pedir ayuda —Iruka se acercó a su hermana, señalando al rubio junto a él con un respetuoso ademán—. Uzumaki Naruto, el prometido de Itachi.

— Un placer —el rubio extendió una mano hacia la azabache, quién le devolvió el saludo sonriendo.

— Uchiha Shizune, tía de Itachi, el placer es todo mío —respondió mientras miraba fascinada los ojos del menor. El tono azul de sus irises era… increíblemente hermoso e inusual.

— Este… Shizu-chan o Iru-chan —llamó Kakashi ahogadamente desde el pasillo—, ¿podrían abrir la puerta, por favor?

Afortunadamente para Shizune y Naruto, fueron los demás "caballeros" los encargados de cambiar al albino de ropa antes de recostarlo en su cama, sitio donde Tsunade ya reposaba desde hacía rato, profundamente dormida.

— Perdón por el show, son de carrera larga —se disculpaba Shizune ante el nuevo miembro de la familia—. Pero no los juzgues por esto, usualmente no beben tanto… o al menos siempre llegan a la cama por su propia cuenta.

— Descuide, yo no vi nada, tebayo —Naruto se rascó el cuello con una mano, sintiéndose un poco apenado. A decir verdad, estaba más que sorprendido. Aquél sitio no solo era la dimensión desconocida, sino que el día entero parecía una especie de mala parodia. ¿Quién planea ir a una fiesta de etiqueta para huir de una horda enloquecida de parientes, encontrarte con un ex amante que grita ser tu cuñado, recibir la propuesta de matrimonio Dos veces o ver a los abuelos de tu prometido ebrios hasta la médula? ¡Todo en un día!

— ¡Fiú! Al fin —Kakashi secó unas gotitas de sudor de su frente tras arropar a su padre en la cama—, misión cumplida.

— El abuelo… subió de peso —a su lado, Itachi se estiraba con las manos detrás de su cintura, dirigiéndose enseguida hacia Naruto—. Muero por una siesta calientita —exclamó, abrazándolo en forma chibi ante la risa del menor.

Salieron casi de puntitas de la habitación, y apenas llegaron al segundo piso, Iruka les deseó buenas noches antes de ir en dirección contraria a la que ellos siguieron.

— Iruka, mi hermano Asuma y yo, dormimos en el ala oeste de la segunda planta —explicó Kakashi, pues Naruto se había mostrado tentado a preguntar—, y justo ahora estoy dando un paseíto.

— ¿Vas a ver a Sasuke, eh? —Soltó Shizune, riendo con su hermano sin percatarse del tic que apareció en los rostros de Itachi y Naruto al haber escuchado semejante mención.

— Bah, solo voy a molestarlo un ratito antes de irme a descansar —Kakashi rió bajito—. Esta es el ala éste —exclamó cuando llegaron al final del pasillo.

Naruto admiró entonces el lugar. Durante la tarde no había tenido oportunidad de reparar en la decoración interna de la Mansión, sin mencionar que solo había visto el lugar al salir, pues había entrado inconsciente. Pese a que era de noche, aquél salón estaba elegantemente iluminado por la luz que despedía la fuente de piedra que había en el centro, y por las lamparitas de cristal que custodiaban como vigías la puerta de cada habitación. Completado con una hermosa terraza rústica que mostraba los terrenos del este, al oji-azul le pareció que más que una casa, aquello parecía un hotel de lujo.

— La de allá —Kakashi señaló la puerta del fondo a la izquierda—, es la habitación de Itachi. Supongo la recuerdas —agregó, sonriendo al ver a Naruto asentir impresionado. Entonces pasó a señalar la más alejada de la derecha.

— Esa es la mía —interrumpió Shizune—, que descansen —y tras una pequeña reverencia, la morena se encaminó a sus aposentos mientras contenía un bostezo.

— Junto a la de Shizune, está la de Shizui —continuó el peli plateado, señalando la puerta que tenían a la derecha—. Vacía hasta que la miel de la luna lo empalague y decida venir a visitarnos.

— Y la última es de Sasuke, mi hermano menor —cortó Itachi, frotando sus cabellos con cansancio y tirando de Naruto por la mano—. Mañana se lo presentas, Kakashi. Que descanses.

Naruto miró la última puerta de reojo mientras era guiado por Itachi, clavando sus zafiros en el piso y olvidando por completo despedirse de su guía. Su suerte sí que apestaba después de todo. _Que raro_.

— Hasta mañana —canturreó el peli-plata, negando con una sonrisita al verlos entrar—. Itachi no es nada disimulado… Bueno, que aproveche mientras pueda que el gustito no le va a durar. Se está olvidando de un detallito —concluyó, encaminándose finalmente a su propio destino, comenzando a sudar frío—… Bien, allá voy.

Llamó a la puerta de Sasuke, preparándose psicológicamente para ser echado de la forma más cruel conocida por el hombre… extrañándose en breve al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta. Tocó de nuevo varias veces, acumulando una fila de danzarines signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

—… ¡¿Huyó de casa?! —Kakashi sacó el móvil con dramatismo y marcó de inmediato, atendiendo el aparato con una oreja y pegando la otra en la puerta—… No, no se ha llevado el móvil. Entonces no huyó —dedujo, cerrando su teléfono. Regresó con calma al primer piso, dudando en sí volver donde sus hermanos en la fiesta y quedarse con semejante dilema sin resolver.

No. No estaría tranquilo hasta saber dónde estaba su indefenso y frágil sobrinito. Así que se encaminó hacia la entrada de la Mansión, decidido a buscar el convertible en el estacionamiento. Si había dejado el móvil en casa significaba que alguien debía haberlo visto entrar o salir en algún momento.

— ¿Aún no descansa, Kakashi-san? —Lo saludó el portero, abriéndole el umbral de la casa a su paso.

— No, antes buscaba a mi sobrino Sasuke. ¿Lo ha visto? —exclamó. Nada perdía y mucho ganaba con preguntar.

— ¿Sasuke-san? Lo vi volver de la fiesta y salir rumbo a la ciudad hace un rato. Parecía que llevaba prisa —aportó el canoso sujeto—. Pero los vi volver hacer un par de horas, creo —recordaba con una mano en el mentón—… Los jóvenes de hoy tienen tanta energía.

— ¿«Los vio volver»? —Repitió Kakashi, cerciorándose de haber escuchado bien.

— Sí. Uno ya no tiene las energías de Sasuke-san o Gaara-kun —concluyó el empleado con una sonrisa amable mientras Kakashi volteaba interesadamente hacia el interior de la Mansión.

— No creo que… — murmuró atónito, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos con rapidez para sorpresa del portero.

— ¡¿Ya no sale?! —Llamó el hombre con una gotita en el rostro—… Jóvenes. Qué envidia.

Kakashi cruzó con rapidez el primer piso. Algo no le gustaba. Sasuke estaba actuando de forma extraña, demasiado, y la boda no era la causa, a él no podía engañarlo. No por nada era uno de los genios de la familia. La expresión de su sobrino al reencontrarse con su hermano, la actitud que tomó al enterarse de su boda: volver a la fiesta solo para marcharse poco después totalmente furioso, "casualmente" hallado poco después al prometido de Itachi en condiciones algo "lastimeras".

¿Justo ahora rehusaba a dormir en su habitación?... Que oportuno.

— No puede ser —murmuró Kakashi para sí, deteniéndose al inicio del pasillo que enfilaba los cuartos de huéspedes—. ¿Sasuke, tú no estarás…?

— ¡Pz, pz, pz! Zorrito —Naruto levantó las sábanas de la cama, buscando la cosa más mona y punk que había visto en la vida. ¡Era tan guay! Y lo quería—. ¿Itachi, lo hallaste?

— No —el azabache de larga melena salía del baño con aura de verdadero cansancio a cuestas—. ¿No eras el primero que quería dormir? ¿Por qué tenemos que buscar al zorro ése?

— Porque lo asustaste —reclamó el oji-azul, señalando la arañada y vacía caja de cartón con hoyuelos que reposaba en la mesa de centro de la habitación—. Le gritaste en la cara, y el pobre está herido —agregó el Uzumaki, gateando por el lugar para revisar cada rincón posible.

— ¿Asustado? ¡La cosa "ésa" me mordió! —El moreno señaló su mano izquierda—. Encima, tiene rabia desde que me acuerdo, ¡¿cómo no gritar?! —Enfurruñado, Itachi se echó desganadamente sobre el primer sofá que vio, mismo del que se levantó tal cual resorte— ¡Te tengo!

— ¡¿Lo tienes?! —Naruto se levantó al instante, llegando donde Itachi, que sostenía a la furiosa bola peluda por la cola como si fuera alguna especie de trofeo—. ¡Baka, vas a lastimarlo más!

— Si, si. Toma —El azabache entregó el animalito al de ojos azules, observando que el bichejo ése se acurrucaba en brazos de Naruto haciéndose la víctima. ¡Ja! Lo que faltaba—. Maldito zorro, sea quien sea el que te lastimó, debió matarte —susurró.

— ¿Decías algo, Itachi? —Naruto ladeó la cabeza al ver al moreno negar con una amplia y animada sonrisa—. ¿Ves? Te dije que estaba herido —confirmó, mostrando al mayor la despeinada pata del zorrito, notando extrañamente que estaba vendada ya.

— Pues parece que ya lo han curado —Itachi apenas amagaba con tocarlo cuando un chillido amenazante y un zarpazo en el aire lo hicieron retroceder justo a tiempo—… y es una lástima que así sea.

— Bueno, de ser así, mañana lo liberamos en el jardín y ya está —sonrió el rubio para alivio del mayor—. Ahora, hay que ir a descansar —agregó, soltando el zorrito sobre la cama, sitio donde se acurrucó al instante.

— ¡Ah, no! ¡No, señor! Ni creas que dejo a ese bichejo en Mi cama —súbitamente, Itachi ya colocaba una cesta de procedencia desconocida en manos de un sorprendido Naruto—. Ponle un cojín y tíralo en la esquina —explicó, dando una repentina olfateada al aire antes de mirar a su prometido—. Y báñate, que esa cosa te pegó su olor.

— ¿Puedo bañarlo conmigo? —Preguntó feliz el rubito, provocando que una venita se marcara en la frente de Itachi.

— Solo falta que me digas que prefieres casarte con esa cosa que conmigo —soltó con lagrimones en los ojos.

— Eres un exagerado —Naruto sonrió, sacándole la lengua juguetonamente antes de cargar al zorro y correr al baño tal cual niño con juguete nuevo.

Iruka asomó por el balcón de su habitación mientras secaba con una toalla sus cabellos, sintiéndose fresco y renovado tras haberse quitado el aroma a tabaco y alcohol, disfrutando del cielo estrellado y la fresca brisa nocturna que precedía al invierno.

A él solía gustarle el frío, y Tokio no se comparaba con las heladas que hacía en el pueblo donde había vivido cuando niño.

— Padre —murmuró, mostrando una mirada completamente melancólica a su pasado.

El repentino sonido de un claxon llamó su atención, desviando su mirada hacia la entrada de la mansión, sitio donde el ballet parking entregaba el juego de llaves de un auto a Kakashi. El castaño sonrió al ver a su hermano voltear hacia él, así que agitó una mano en el aire para saludarlo.

— ¿Vas por Asuma y Fugaku? —Preguntó en alto para hacerse oír.

— Voy por lo que quedó de ellos —bromeó el peli plateado, dejándose las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Quieres venir?

—… —Iruka amplió su sonrisa, cerrando los ojos con ese gesto— Mejor me quedo por si mamá o papá despiertan. Sabes el jaleo que hacen.

— Tú te lo pierdes —Kakashi alzó la mano, despidiéndose antes de abordar el vehículo y encenderlo para finalmente dirigirse por al camino que bordeaba los jardines, el bosque y los campos de golf.

—… Lo sé —murmuró Iruka para sí, suspirando al apoyarse en el balcón y mirar el auto perderse en el follaje—… Lo sé.

Ya en pijama, Itachi guardaba la última maleta en el clóset, comprobando el interior del mismo una vez más antes de cerrar sus puertas. Ya los empleados se encargarían de sacar y acomodar todo apropiadamente.

Volviendo a la cama, Itachi recordó algo de repente. Casi se olvidaba. Se acercó al buró de junto y lo abrió, sacando su agenda para tomar una caja plástica que reposaba debajo. Durante la maniobra, un papel cayó desde su cuadernillo en un descuido.

— ¿Y esto? —El azabache desdobló con cuidado el maltratado papel, observándolo unos instantes en silencio. Sin decir nada, se levantó de su sitio y cerró el cajón, arrugando la hojita para soltarla en el cesto de basura que tenía debajo.

Un poco distraído, sirvió un poco de agua, tomando de la caja de plástico uno de los múltiples juegos de tabletas previamente acomodadas en su interior.

— ¿Terminaste? —Preguntó alzando la voz, sonriendo al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de Naruto desde el baño.

Itachi entró sin tocar, dejando el vaso de agua y las pastillas en el tocador, carcajeando al ver a su prometido salir del cuarto de ducha. Naruto venía enrollado en una toalla, traía otra en la cabeza y una más en su regazo, con la que envolvía a la asustada bola naranja.

— ¡Guau, hay un jacuzzi ahí dentro! —Anunció el menor como si fuese un descubrimiento mundial—. Y toallas como para un ejército entero, tebayo.

— No abuses de ellas, que alguien más las lava —explicó, sentándose en un cómodo sofá frente al espejo—. He traído tu medicina, tómala para ir a dormir.

Esperando cómodamente, Itachi descansó el rostro en una mano, observando a Naruto obedecer sin chistar. Sonrió al verle emocionarse cuando halló una secadora entre los cajones de la cómoda, objeto que según él usaría para esponjar al zorro.

La alegría de Naruto parecía intacta… y eso lo alegraba a él también.

— ¿Quieres que te seque el cabello? —Ofreció, observándolo sonreír encantado. Itachi se acercó y encendió el artilugio, separando y secando los dorados mechones con cuidado, peinándolos con su mano libre, contemplando por el espejo como Naruto cerraba los ojos disfrutando del masaje—. Ya tienes el cabello largo —susurró sin hacerse oír, formando una media coleta sin dificultad… soltándola al instante—. Córtalo —exclamó de súbito, haciendo que el menor abriera los ojos de golpe ante lo repentino de esa orden.

— ¿Qué? —Naruto se giró, mirándolo con extrañeza, sin haber notado lo que sucedía.

—… Nada —Itachi formó una sonrisa, dejando la secadora en manos del menor—. Continua tú, traeré tu pijama.

El azabache salió del baño respirando hondo. Haber entrado no había sido la mejor de sus ideas después de todo. Encima, una toalla era muy poca ropa. Ver a Naruto vistiendo solo eso cuando no tenía intenciones de ceder, no era nada recomendable. La caja plástica de dosis encima del buró captó de nuevo su atención. Se acercó para volver a guardarla, y decidió ignorar el por qué terminó escribiendo un juego de números en su agenda antes de cerrar el cajón.

… Había escrito el mismo número que se había grabado en su mente con tan solo mirar la hoja maltratada de instantes atrás.

Itachi volvió al baño en breve, ofreciendo una camisa suya a un sorprendido oji-azul.

— Olvidé tu pijama —exclamó como si nada, tomando asiento de nuevo.

— ¡Lo hiciste a propósito, tebayo! —Reprochó el rubito, conteniendo un puchero mientras comprobaba hasta donde le cubriría la prenda—. Ya se me hacía extraño que quisieras hacer mi maleta.

— Pues, a menos que duermas desnudo… —soltó divertido el moreno, dándole la espalda para dejarlo "vestirse" con libertad—. ¿Ves cómo soy de considerado?

Itachi sonrió de nuevo, desviado la mirada para intentar distraerse cuando un repentino descubrimiento a su derecha lo dejó mudo… _¡Maldita sea el juego de espejos!_ Retractó su maldición de inmediato y casi levanta un altar a la decoración del baño al ver la toalla resbalar por el cuerpo de Naruto con aquella sensualidad de siempre… ¡Iba a volverse loco! Debía apartar la mirada. No, a quien engañaba, si el rubito seguía igual de bello. En ese momento Itachi respingó, apartando la vista con algo de horror… Que alguien le dijera que no estaba empalmándose.

— Listo —exclamó Naruto tras de él.

El azabache asintió sin moverse y con cascaditas cayendo por sus orbes. Hasta la camisa a juego con ese mini bóxer lo hacían lucir apetecible, pero no estaba seguro de que hacerse la víctima funcionara esta vez. Se supone que iba a darle tiempo, pero era tan complicado. Itachi de verdad extrañaba los juegos con los que Naruto solía provocarlo, haciéndose el difícil para tornar las cosas más interesantes, y deliciosas, pero esto ya rayaba en lo extremo. De seguir así, era probable que una noche de éstas terminara por violar a su pareja.

— ¡Itachi! —Llamó con fuerza el oji-azul frente a él, despertándolo de su shock emocional—. Creo que te dormiste, tebayo —sonrió, sosteniendo a una esponjosa y perfumada bola de algodón naranja en brazos—. ¿Vamos a la cama?

— _Kami_ —el moreno se derrumbó en el mueble, haciendo una pataleta ante la sorpresa del rubio.

Ya de vuelta en el cuarto, Naruto dejó a Kyubi en su cesta (la cual realmente habían botado en la esquina de la alcoba) para dirigirse a la cama. Sonrió al ver a Itachi alzarle la colcha para que entrara primero. No había problema, había aprendido a confiar en él. Por ello no se opuso a que el moreno lo abrazara debajo de las sábanas, después de todo, Naruto empezaba a preguntarse con seriedad: _¿De haber sido así desde un inicio, habría dejado de amarle?_

La respuesta parecía más que obvia.

— Es la primera vez que duermo con clase, tebayo —exclamó con una risita.

— Te equivocas. Cada vez que has dormido conmigo ha sido con clase. La mejor calidad de Japón en tu cama —argumentó el azabache con orgullo—. Es más, hasta el sexo ha sido con clase.

— _Ero-baka_ —el oji-azul le soltó un golpe juguetón en el pecho, dejando la risa de ambos inundar la habitación antes de volver a quedarse en silencio.

— ¿Naru-chan —lo llamó en un murmullo—, has oído el dicho que recita: Más vale una mentira que te haga feliz, a una verdad que te amargue la vida?

—… —Naruto frunció el ceño, extrañado— No, pero suena muy coherente.

— ¿Tú también lo crees? —Itachi rió, aferrándolo con un poco de fuerza—… Me gusta tu aroma —murmuró—. ¡Y no creas que es una mentira! —Agregó al notar que su comentario podría no venir al caso—. Es solo que la primera vez que te tuve así, también olías a lavanda —susurró, respirando un poco más de él—… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

— ¿Es algo pervertido? —Preguntó en acto reflejo, haciendo reír al moreno, quién simplemente negó despacito—. Entonces sí… Dime.

— Antes solías decir mucho dos palabras que extraño como no tienes idea —murmuró—. Quizás nunca les di respuesta, pero siempre me agradó escucharlas… ¿Podrías volver a decírmelas de vez en cuando?

—… —Naruto buscó al Uchiha con la mirada, completamente desconcertado. ¿Hablaba en serio? El creyó que lo molestaba, pues Itachi siempre se quedaba callado. Por eso dejó de decirlas, hasta que, poco a poco, olvidó pronunciarlas más—. ¿Aunque se hayan vuelto huecas? —Preguntó, sintiendo a Itachi cabecear afirmativamente—… Te amo.

Itachi cerró los ojos como si algo lo perturbara, tomando a Naruto por el rostro para besarlo con fuerza, separándose en poco para poder volver a abrazarlo.

— De nuevo —pidió—… por favor, solo una vez más.

— Te amo —repitió.

—… Gracias —murmuró el azabache, acercándose a su oído para susurrar—… yo igual.

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, meditando el sinsabor de esa respuesta. _¿Vale más una mentira que te haga feliz, a una verdad que te amargue la vida…? ¿De verdad?..._ Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos y abrazó a Itachi, tratando de imaginar todo era como antes, que podía volver a serlo.

No.

Que sería aún mejor.

— Naru-chan —murmuró de pronto el moreno—… tus pies están… demasiado suaves.

—… —Y Naruto abrió los ojos de uno, mirando enseguida al moreno— Pues yo no estoy tocando los tuyos, tebayo.

— ¿Eh?

— Oh-oh.

— ¡Woaaaahh!

Sasuke levantó la vista, mirando nuevamente su reflejo frente suyo.

¿Ese era él?

Se desconocía totalmente.

— Basta… basta —murmuró, regañándose y abriendo la llave para mojarse la cara con rapidez, dejando que el agua refrescara su piel, empapando de paso sus mechones. El moreno volvió a quedarse estático inclinado sobre el lavabo, simplemente mirando el agua correr entre sus manos.

¿Por qué no podía olvidar?

¿Acaso… era demasiado pronto aún?

Cerrando el grifo, Sasuke se llevó una mano al cuello, tocando su piel pálida y sensible… ¿Qué rayos tenían sus labios que pese al tiempo aún los sentía escociendo en su piel?...

¡Y eran justo ideas traicioneras como esas, las que lo ponían de tan mal humor! ¿Por qué aun cuando se esforzaba en tratar de superarlo y retomar su vida… su recuerdo parecía estar siempre presente?

— Yo… no me arrepiento de lo sucedido —exclamó para su reflejo—. Ni antes… ni ahora.

No, no se arrepentía… Pero si lamentaba enormemente el haberle conocido.

Apenas despertar, Itachi soltó un quejido al sentir su espalda matarlo. Se levantó como pudo, bostezando antes de echar su larga melena azabache hacia atrás con una mano, contemplando y decidiendo si debía o no agacharse por la almohada y la cobija que permanecían a sus pies, sobre la alfombra.

— Estúpido Kyubi —exclamó mientras miraba la cama con enfado. Ahí, Naruto dormía pacíficamente abrazado a lo que tenía pinta de ser un hermoso peluche naranja, de no ser porque tenía respiración e instintos posesivos propios—. Pero entérate, bichejo del mal, que lo primero que haré será deshacerme de ti. Nadie toma mi lugar y vive para contarlo… ¡Auch! —Se quejó de pronto, llevándose una mano a la cadera.

Tras volver del baño, el moreno se encargó de abrir las cortinas, sonriendo ante la fresca mañana y el ceño fruncido de Naruto ante la luz que se coló en la habitación. Seee, el final de Kyubi se veía venir apenas Naruto despertara. Y continuaba soñando con ello cuando una especie de golpe en la puerta del cuarto llamó su atención.

¿Quién sería tan temprano?

— ¿Si? —Exclamó al abrir, asomando un poco por el pasillo al no ver a nadie frente a él. Itachi alzó los hombros y empujó la puerta para volver a cerrar, notando curioso que el umbral de madera rebotó sin siquiera alcanzar a empatar. El moreno bajó la mirada, y una súbita mueca de horror cruzó su rostro—… Pero que lista… ¡SASUKEEEEEEE!

Prácticamente toda la casa se levantó de golpe al escuchar el "melodioso" grito de Itachi.

Kakashi y Asuma se asomaron de sus habitaciones con enormes ojeras, mirando con desconcierto hacia el pasillo y volteando al ver a Iruka asomar también desde su alcoba.

— ¿Ese fue Itachi ni-sama? —Preguntó Konohamaru desde una cuarta puerta, corriendo por la sala con curiosidad y prácticamente guiando a los mayores rumbo al ala este.

— Más le vale sea importante —exclamó el peli plateado con un bostezo.

— Buenos días —saludó Konohamaru a las cuatro personas que bajaban por las escaleras del tercer piso. Entre ellas, Jiraiya sujetaba su cabeza dolorido mientras que Tsunade su cubría los oídos, seguidos de cerca por Fugaku y Mikoto, los únicos que saludaron al pequeño pese a que aún tallaban sus cabellos con sueño.

— ¿También en el tercer piso se oyó el despertador? —Bromeó Kurenai.

Un segundo grito en el ala este hizo respingar a todos, olvidando los saludos al reconocer esa voz.

— ¿Shizune? —Exclamó Mikoto, despertando por completo y mostrándose algo asustada.

Sin perder más tiempo todos corrieron el ala este, alcanzando a ver a la gemela de Shizui parada sobre la fuente de piedra de la sala mientras señalaba la puerta abierta de Itachi con verdadero pavor.

— ¡Llamen a Sasuke! —Gritó la azabache apenas notar la presencia de los demás, prácticamente arrojándose a los brazos de Iruka— ¡A Sasuke!

La orden era clara, pero lo curiosidad más fuerte. Los Uchiha no pudieron evitar asomar por la puerta abierta pese a la insistente negativa de Shizune. El alma se les fue a los pies al hallar a Itachi de pie sobre la cama y prácticamente pegado a la cabecera de ésta, resguardando a Naruto tras él, ambos quietos y observando como una gigantesca serpiente blanca se arrastraba lentamente hacia ellos.

— ¡Hime! —Mikoto se llevó ambas manos a la boca— ¡Fugaku! ¡Hime va a…! ¡Itachi…!

El repentino exclamo de sorpresa de más de uno en la entrada de la habitación captó la atención de Itachi, de Naruto y, afortunadamente para ellos, de Hime.

— ¡Mikoto! —Sosteniéndola en brazos, Fugaku echaba aire a su inconsciente esposa en la puerta, respingando junto al resto de su familia al ver a la serpiente retroceder un poco, como si aún no decidiera que era mejor: adelante, o atrás.

— ¡Fugaku, llévala al cuarto de Shizune para que mamá la revise! ¡Yo voy por Sasuke! —Ordenó instantáneamente Kakashi, saliendo rápidamente del lugar mientras que el resto aún dudaba entre apresurarse, o retroceder lentamente para no atraer aún más a la serpiente.

— ¡¿Dónde diantres fue Kakashi?! —Jiraiya volteó hacia la sala, apartándose del resto para tocar la puerta de al lado con insistencia—. ¡¿Pues dónde rayos está este niño?!

Dentro del cuarto, Itachi tragó pesado al ver a Hime retomar su camino y escalar lentamente a la cama. Retrocedió apenas, escuchando a Naruto y a Kyubi quejarse tras él, creyendo que este sería realmente su fin… Necesitaban un milagro de forma urgente.

— ¡¿Qué demonios tengo yo que hacer aquí?! —Y el milagro les cayó del cielo. Sasuke fue abruptamente arrojado al interior del cuarto sin el menor miramiento.

— ¡Rescatar a tu hermano! —exclamaron sus parientes desde la puerta.

— ¿Qué? —El azabache se paralizó al voltear y ver a su amiga serpenteando en la cama de Itachi—, ¿Hime? —Nombró, atrayendo enseguida la atención del enorme animal y frunciendo el ceño al notar a las "víctimas" del otro lado—. Ven… ven aquí preciosa —llamó, acercándose a ella sin titubeos.

Naruto se movió un poco para ver mejor. Aunque ahora era más que obvio que Hime le pertenecía a Sasuke, ver a un domador y a su bestia en acción no era algo de todos los días. Se pegó un poco más a Itachi, provocando que Kyubi, en sus brazos, se removiera quejándose del poco espacio que tenía.

— Olvidaba que mi casa está llena de bichos raros —murmuró Itachi, molesto al escuchar a la bola de pelos gruñendo tras él, temiendo una nueva mordida de su parte.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, chiquita? —Le había costado, pero Sasuke por fin consiguió levantar a la serpiente sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, ante su sorpresa, el reptil descendió de nuevo sobre la cama—. No, espera. ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó al tiempo que tiraba con delicadeza de la cola, sin tener mucho éxito que digamos.

¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¡Hime no le hacía caso!

— Adiós mundo cruel —Itachi carcajeó con resignación, gruñendo al sentir su espalda ser arañada por el horrible bicho naranja que Naruto se negaba a soltar—… Un momento —Itachi se ladeó enseguida, tomando a la molestia peluda por la cola ante la sorpresa del oji-azul—. Hey, tú, ¿quieres comida? ¡Pues comete esto! —Exclamó, aventando el zorro hacia la serpiente sin pisca mínima de piedad.

— ¡No! ¡Kyu-chan! —Naruto fue prácticamente atrapado por Itachi cuando se arrojó tras el zorrito—. ¡Itachi, déjame! ¡Eres cruel!

Sasuke, que aún tiraba de la cola de Hime (aunque ya sin tacto alguno), también se había quedado sin palabras. ¡¿No se suponía que el zorro rabioso no sobreviviría la velada?! O al menos eso le había dicho el veterinario la noche pasada tras cobrarle una fortuna por solo vendarle la pata. Pero el animalito no solo estaba vivo, sino que cayó de pie, moviendo su rabo esponjado frente a la bífida lengua de Hime.

Para alegría de Naruto, y decepción del resto que deseaba su muerte, Kyubi brincoteó por la alfombra tal cual conejito por el prado, trepando en breve la ventana más cercana, sitio desde el que volvió a los jardines mientras era seguido de cerca por el enorme reptil.

Todos miraron la ventana prometida por varios segundos más, incrédulos de que todo hubiese terminado así como así.

— Gracias —exclamó Naruto bajito. Todavía apresado por Itachi, el rubio había captado sin problema la atención de ambos azabaches, sonriendo con alivio e incapaz de despegar la mirada de la cama—… Por ayudarnos, gracias.

Sasuke parpadeó, topando por un momento su mirada con la de su hermano antes de bufar y dar media vuelta, saliendo velozmente de la habitación sin percatarse de que su tío peli plateado lo seguía atentamente con la mirada.

Paseó su mirada azulina por la mesa, enarcando una cejita al ver de todo y al mismo tiempo incapaz de tomar absolutamente nada. Es decir, solo para empezar, ¿qué se suponía debía hacer con el tazón de agua frente a él si no tenía sed?

— Naru-chan —Itachi se inclinó junto a él, colocándole una servilleta de tela sobre las piernas—, solo lávate las manos y comemos más tarde en otro lado —le susurró disimuladamente antes de volver a su sitio, justo al lado del suyo.

Naruto asintió e imitó lo que hacía el testo, metió las manos al agua y observó que todos se secaban enseguida mientras les retiraban el recipiente… ¡Que horror, ¿y el jabón?! El no se había lavado adecuadamente con anterioridad.

— Antes de comenzar —pronunció Tsunade tomando la palabra—, debo presentar de forma apropiada a nuestro invitado especial —cortó, mirando al de ojos azules fijamente durante varios segundos, empezando a carraspear con insistencia sin por ello despegar la vista del menor.

— Este… —Naruto se inclinó un poco hacia ella—… ¿quiere un poco de agua? —Ofreció bajito, haciendo resbalar una gotita por la frente de todos los Uchiha sin excepción.

— ¡Cof, cof-de-pie, cof! —Itachi se llevó una mano a la boca, sonriendo enseguida y deteniendo su repentino ataque de tos como si nada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sí! —Naruto se levantó de golpe— ¡Presente! —, escuchando la silla caer tras él… Oh, dios. Esto iba de mal en peor.

Para agonía del rubito, Itachi soltó una enorme risotada; el moreno golpeó la mesa completamente divertido mientras ignoraba la fulminante mirada de su abuela y el puchero de su prometido. El resto de los Uchiha presentes se miraron inquietos, sintiendo llegar el apocalipsis. Con la resaca y el desvelo que Tsunade se cargaba, sería un milagro sobrevivir al desayuno campestre en el jardín si Itachi no se comportaba.

— Prosigo —retomó la matriarca mientras uno de los sirvientes recolocaba la silla de Naruto tras él—. Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi te ha presentado formalmente como su prometido, te cedo la palabra.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Naruto jadeó sorprendido, abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces, paseando su perplejo mirar azulino por los presentes sin saber que debía decir.

¡Que desastre! Iba a matar a Itachi una vez estuvieran a solas.

— Uzumaki Naruto. Dieciséis años. Americano. Estudiante —empezó a recitar Itachi ante sorpresa de todos, y el enfado creciente de su abuela—. Buen cocinero. Hogareño. Estado civil: comprometido. Poder especial cuando se siente en peligro: El Puño del Demonio…

— ¡Y que lo digas! —Exclamaron Iruka y Kakashi a coro, ante la diversión de varios y un gesto de dolor en Jiraiya, quién apartó disimuladamente la bolsa de hielo que desde hacía rato no quitaba de su mejilla.

— ¡Itachi, déjate de bromas! —Tsunade estrelló sus manos en la mesa, cortando el rollo a su nieto y recuperando el control con suma facilidad mientras Itachi giraba el rostro con hastío.

— Nadie habla si solo infundes miedo… oba-san —un silencio sepulcral se sembró en la mesa tras las palabras de Sasuke, quién volvió su mirada inexpresiva hacia ella— ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Y tú… —dirigió entonces hacia el oji-azul, quién prácticamente tembló, temiendo lo que Sasuke diría frente a los demás—, deja de hacerte el payaso, pareciera que no sabes comer.

Un repentino sonrojo azotó el rostro del rubio, quién volteó molesto y se sentó de golpe.

— Naru-chan no sabe de etiqueta. No vivíamos así en Nueva York —excusó Itachi al aire.

— Hn, que raro. Itachi, siempre tan perfeccionista y trae un… "citadino cualquiera", sin advertirle que su familia está loca por los formalismos y las bodas—Sin mirarle tampoco, Sasuke trozó un palito de pan, echándose un poco a la boca.

— Quizás los Uchiha hubiera cambiado con los años —Itachi bebió de su copa, esta vez observando a su hermano.

— ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Pobrecito Itachi! Con los años que huyó debió olvidar la presión de tener un apellido. ¿O acaso te quedaba grande? —Sasuke también volteó a mirarlo con fijeza.

— Chicos, ¡chicos!... ¿Les parece si mejor seguimos con el desayuno? —Interrumpió Jiraiya antes que Itachi devolviera esa. Con un ademán, ordenó que sirvieran inmediatamente los platillos mientras sus nietos bufaban en direcciones opuestas y el resto de su gente recuperaba aire con alivio.

— ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes? —Kurenai comenzó su desayuno mirando a Naruto con notorio interés.

— Dieciséis —contestó apenado el oji-azul, parpadeando al notar que más de uno a su alrededor se atragantó con la respuesta.

— ¡¿Realmente tiene dieciséis?! —Tsunade miró a Itachi boca abierta— ¡Pensé que nos tomabas el pelo! —Confesó escandalizada ante la sorpresa del rubito y el ceño fruncido de Itachi junto a él— ¡¿Te vas a casar con un niño siete años menor que tú?!

— Ya déjalos, mujer —Jiraiya se frotaba la sien, adolorido con tanto grito. La rubia negó compungida.

— No cambió con los años… Sigue haciendo tontería tras tontería.

— Madre, con todo respeto —llamó Fugaku desde su sitio, limpiándose cuidadosamente con una servilleta antes de sonreírle a su hijo y a su yerno—, es decisión de ellos —apremió, ante el asentimiento de casi todos en la mesa.

— Mejor cuéntanos, hijo. ¿Cómo se conocieron? —Mikoto dejó su desayuno, posando el rostro en sus manos para mirarles con interés.

Naruto tragó pesado ante tan horroroso tema de conversación.

— Es verdad, ¿cómo acabaron juntos? —Shizune también se mostró interesada por escuchar.

— Pues, es una historia larga —Itachi sonrió ampliamente y Naruto lo miró al instante. ¿No pensaba decir nada, cierto? —. Caía el peor diluvio en la historia de Manhattan, había pozos del tamaño de La Fosa de las Marianas por todos lados, el viento arrastraba a la gente calle abajo, superando nuestras fuerzas… —el azabache hacía ademanes ante su anécdota, y el rubito suspiro con alivio—… Entonces, al huir por ese callejón con la idea de trepar por alguna de las escalerillas de emergencia, vi la cosa más increíble de mi corta existencia… —prácticamente todos en la mesa miraban al moreno, esperando atentamente la proeza de la historia—… una botarga de zorrito con el letrero de "adóptame" pendiendo del cuello. No me pude resistir, me lo lleve a casa después de patear un par de serpientes rastreras en el camino y me encargué de ponerle correa para no dejarle escapar. Fin.

Una enorme caída al estilo anime surgió en el comedor, tiempo en el que Sasuke sonrió con disimulo, mirando a su hermano un instante para luego volver a su platillo sin comentar.

— ¿Serpientes rastreras? —Preguntó Konohamaru sin entender.

— Creo que hablaba de… sus suegros, o algún ex novio de Naruto —explicó Kurenai mientras Iruka y Asuma asentían con enormes goterones en la frente.

— Estás muy callado hoy —observo Mikoto junto a Kakashi, notando que el peli plateado parecía uno de los únicos que terminaría su desayuno sin contratiempos.

— A veces hay cosas más interesantes que hablar —se excusó, sonriendo a su cuñada antes de volver disimuladamente la vista a Sasuke. Por supuesto, le parecía más entretenido observar cosas que los demás dejaban pasar.

— ¿Por qué no invitaste a Gaa-chan a desayunar? —Exclamó de repente Mikoto, y Kakashi sonrió al ver a su sobrino detener su desayuno en seco, sin devolver la mirada a su madre, seguro pensando que decir.

— Quedó en desayunar con Temari —respondió quedamente, regresando por fin a lo suyo.

— Que lástima. Estaba muy callado cuando se despidió de nosotros esta mañana —. La azabache retornó desanimada a su desayuno.

— ¿Gaa-chan? —Itachi miró con interés a su madre—. ¿Quién es?

— Gaara es el novio de Sasuke —explicó Kakashi a propósito, observando con decepción como Itachi soltaba un simple «Oh» sin que Sasuke se inmutara por ello.

— No le digas cosas que no le incumben, Kakashi —soltó su sobrino con simplicidad, dejando de lado su servilleta sobre el plato para poder retirarse—. Buen provecho a todos.

El peli plateado suspiró depresivamente. Sus suposiciones no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Con Sasuke encajaban más de la cuenta, pero al intentarlo con Itachi, la idea perdía repentinamente todo el sentido. Kakashi regresó a su platillo, obviando un detalle que hubiera resuelto su rompecabezas de haberlo notado… la discreta mirada azulina que observó a Sasuke alejarse hasta que se perdiera de vista.

Caminaba por las calles del suburbio rumbo a su destino. El lugar estaba relativamente cerca en realidad y caminar lo ayudaba a despejarse. Sasuke miró el cielo mañanero recordando la inoportuna intromisión de Kakashi en el cuarto de huéspedes esa mañana.

Era lógico que Gaara no se quedara.

Llegó en poco a la pequeña casa que compartían los Sabakku, ya ahí, tocó el timbre a la brevedad. Ante su extrañeza Temari abrió la puerta casi de inmediato, como si esperara visitas.

— ¿Sasuke? ¡Oh! Gracias al cielo que eres tú —el moreno frunció el ceño, extrañado con el alivio de la rubia. Aun así la siguió hacia el interior—. ¿Me puedes decir que pasó contigo y Gaara? El nunca vuelve tan temprano. Encima, no quiere abrirme la puerta del cuarto… ¿acaso pelearon?

— ¿Eh?... No —Sasuke negó, subiendo tras ella por las escaleras.

— Pues mira, no sé qué pasó pero más te vale no hacerle daño, ¿vale? —Temari sonrió, dejándolo de pie frente a la habitación de su hermano antes de volver sobre sus pasos.

Esa chica lo desconcertaba. A veces tan estricta, otras tan benevolente que resultaba… escalofriante.

Pero en fin.

— Gaara —llamó, tocando un par de veces. Entró apenas escuchó le quitaron el seguro a la puerta, hallando al pelirrojo sentándose sobre la alfombra, frente al televisor—. Hola.

El taheño lo miró, volviendo la mirada al monitor casi de inmediato con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y suspirando profundamente.

— Gaara, en verdad lo lamento… yo…

— No, está bien —el pelirrojo sonrió y palmeó el piso junto a él. Sasuke se sentó sin alegar, abrazándolo pensativamente.

— ¿Por qué evitas a Temari? —preguntó interrogante, frunciendo el ceño ante la mirada divertida de su novio, quién simplemente negó para besarle suavemente.

— Me siento… apenado, eso es todo. Ella cuenta con la dichosa "intuición femenina" y no quiero que me pregunte cosas.

— Pues ella definitivamente ya se ha dado cuenta de algo.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio hasta que el sonido del timbre los hizo mirar hacia la puerta por inercia, escuchando la animada voz de Temari junto a otra tremendamente familiar.

— No puedo creerlo. ¿Lo invitó creyendo que yo no estaría en casa? —exclamó el de ojos agua marina, levantándose con enfado.

— ¿Estás celando a tu hermana? —Sasuke rió al descubrir algo nuevo en el menor—. Te recuerdo que tú te escapas por la ventana cuando ella te cierra la puerta.

— Eso es diferente, y te conviene —alegó el pelirrojo con una mirada pícara.

— Mejor vamos con ellos —sugirió, sonriendo de lado al tirar de Gaara pese a su negativa.

Temari miró hacia las escaleras al verles bajar. Mientras, tras ella y aún en la puerta de la casa, un chico castaño con una coleta alta y cara de aburrimiento los saludaba con la mano en alto.

— Lo sabía —Gaara reviró los ojos al ver en la entrada al secretario del Consejo Estudiantil del instituto. Un compañero de clases de Sasuke—. Hola, Shikamaru.

— Vaya, se contentaron rápido —La Sabakku miró a su hermano menor por un momento, frunciendo el ceño un instante, haciendo resbalar una gotita por la frente de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en las manos, Temari? —Preguntó oportuno, interrumpiendo la película mental de la chica.

— ¡Ah, es verdad! — Repentinamente emocionada, Temari ofreció una servilleta abierta a Shikamaru—. Al saber que vendrías, hice galletas especialmente para ti. Di "aaah~" —ordenó feliz, abriendo ella misma la boca mientras le acercaba una al castaño.

— Aaah~ —Para sorpresa de todos, un castaño de largos cabellos lacios sujetados en una coleta a media espalda, salió a espaldas de Shikamaru, devorando la gallera de un bocado—. Hum~, están buenas. Hola Sasuke, hola Gaara —saludó el chico con una sonrisa dormilona.

— Hola Neji —contestaron a la par.

— ¡Tú! —La Sabakku rugió inmediatamente molesta—. ¡¿Es que acaso no puedes dejar ir a Shikamaru a ningún lado sin ti?!

— A mí no me mires —contestó el castaño de ojos aperlados, volviendo a acurrucarse como koala en la espalda del otro— ¿Quién crees que interrumpió mi sueño sagrado para venir aquí? Regáñalo a él.

— ¿Y también el vicepresidente?… Esto no tiene remedio —Gaara suspiró, decidiendo tirar de Sasuke rumbo a la sala—. Por lo menos invítalos a pasar, Temari.

Sasuke sonrió al ver a sus compañeros del consejo estudiantil reunidos de forma totalmente inesperada. Quizás no sería un día tan malo como esperaba.

— ¿Uzumaki Naruto? —Pronunció una enfermera al entrar a la salita donde un distraído oji azul esperaba sentado y con el brazo derecho flexionado hacia sí—. Tsunade-sama ya tiene sus resultados. Sígame por favor.

El rubio tiró el algodón que guardaba en su pliegue, se levantó tras ella y salió del laboratorio de análisis con la mirada gacha. Había decidido no sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

No quería más que la verdad.

En poco de andar por el hospital, fue conducido al interior de un amplio despacho. Una vez ahí, la enfermera se retiró enseguida.

— Ponte cómodo —La matriarca de los Uchiha vestía de blanco, sentada tras un majestuoso escritorio que destacaba tanto como ella. La rubia le señaló uno de los sillones de invitados al notar que su nieto dejaba de mirar por los ventanales para volverse hacia la habitación—. Bien, Itachi ya estaba al tanto de todo, así que solo falta explicarte a ti. Trataré de hacerlo lo más simple que pueda, ¿está bien?

Ubicándose en el sofá, Naruto asintió observándola fijamente, y continuó mirándola pese a que Itachi se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano de forma inesperada… Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

— Tienes Leucemia —exclamó la rubia sin tapujo.

Naruto sonrió de forma refleja, y escuchó a Tsunade palabra por palabra. Ella le explicaba la causa de su mal, el motivo de sus molestias, una por una de las que había sentido, y de las que aún podrían venir.

Se lo esperaba.

¿Miedo?... No, no tenía.

¿Enfado? No tendría sentido.

Solo sentía resignación, y un desagradable a olor a hospital en el aire.

— ¿Hasta aquí, tienes alguna pregunta? —concluyó la Uchiha, entrelazando los dedos al frente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? —preguntó sin emoción alguna en particular.

— Vienes preparado, ¿eh? Aunque no del todo informado—ella sonrió con un deje de satisfacción que él no entendió—. ¿No adivinas por qué Itachi te trajo aquí, en lugar de llevarte a cualquier otro hospital?

— No quiero adivinar, quiero la verdad —soltó, ampliando la sonrisa de la mayor.

— No sé si eres realista o fatalista —meditó ella—. Eso no ayudará, tendrás que ver al psicólogo.

— Oba-chan —la interrumpió Itachi, volviéndola al punto. La matriarca carraspeó para continuar.

— Bien, la cosa va así: Llegado este punto, te quedan cuatro meses —exclamó—, con el tratamiento adecuado, serían seis, a lo mucho. Lo ideal sería un trasplante de médula ósea de algún familiar compatible, pero sin eso, ese es tu límite.

—… Ya veo —el de cuencas añiles notó que ya no sonreía. Intentó entonces hacerlo de nuevo, fallando estrepitosamente—. Yo… no tengo parientes.

— Lo sé, aún no te he contado todo —retomó la matriarca, sonriendo a su nieto—. Hay estudios de investigación que buscan nuevas opciones para personas con casos como el tuyo. Aquí en particular, tenemos uno que estamos seguros funciona, aunque aún no consigue el título de Tratamiento Oficial… Serían justamente cuatro meses, si tu cuerpo responde a la droga, no necesitarías un trasplante. ¿Qué dicen?

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido… ¿Le estaba diciendo qué había una pequeña esperanza? Miró a Itachi con rapidez, como queriendo confirmarlo. El moreno asintió con una sonrisa, apretando el agarre de sus manos con firmeza. Al fin Naruto pudo volver a sonreír.

— ¡Si quiero! —Exclamó hacia Tsunade— Si ese tratamiento es mi única opción, es precisamente mi vida lo único que podría apostar.

— Estoy de acuerdo —La rubia sonrió, aun mirándolo detenidamente—. Bien, empezaremos este fin de semana. Sin embargo, cada vez que te trates tendrás que quedarte por lo menos una noche aquí, no puedo arriesgarme a que te pongas mal en casa. Te haremos pruebas de sangre en cada ingreso y cada alta. Será hasta después de las primeras cuatro sesiones que podremos ver casi con seguridad quién ganará, tú o tu enfermedad.

— Solo una cosa —Naruto miró a la matriarca, paseando su vista fugazmente por Itachi—… No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

— Por supuesto, respetamos tu confidencialidad.

Naruto sonrió agradecido y profundamente aliviado. Lo último que necesitaba era ver más de esa mirada. No lo soportaría. Cuando hablaba con alguien, cuando ofrecían su ayuda, su amistad, o peor aún, un amor maquillado de mentiras, pues ahora lo sabía: De amor nada, todo con Itachi había sido por lástima… y jamás volvería a pensar tan ilusamente al respecto.

— ¿Todos los ricos son así? —Naruto carcajeó tras su pregunta, ganando la curiosidad de Itachi.

— ¿De qué hablas? —El moreno paseó su mirar por la amplia y transitada avenida por la que caminaban, agitando su larga cabellera con ese gesto, sin lograr entender a que venía el comentario del oji-azul—. ¿A qué te refieres?

— Pues, a algo así como: —el rubito carraspeó, cerrando los ojos mientras alzaba el rostro con aires de importancia— «No se moleste, Nakano-san. Caminaremos a casa, gracias» —repitió, mirándole enseguida con renovada diversión al ver la expresión del Uchiha tras notar que había sido imitado.

— Basta —Itachi volvió a mirar el frente con un pequeño tic en la ceja, comprendiendo al fin que Naruto se refería a la limusina que rodaba lentamente tras ellos y que los seguía desde que salieron del hospital, por si cambiaban de parecer—. Como te habrás dado cuenta, las cosas son diferentes aquí.

— Muuuy diferentes. Quién diría que eras de la alta, tebayo —Naruto sonrió al verlo toser molesto—. Si resultaste ser el hijito de papi que pensé que eras cuando te conocí.

— Dije basta… No dependía de ellos cuando me las arreglé solo en América. Y en realidad, detestaba tanta faena, por eso me fui —insistió, recordando de pronto Nueva York y lo buena que era la vida en libertad.

— Te comprendo —el de cuencas añiles reviró los ojos—, yo también huiría, teba. Solo comer en tu casa es todo un circo. Menos mal y aquí también existe la comida rápida o moriría de inanición.

Mientras oía lo que ya sabía, Itachi detuvo su andar para recargarse en una de las jardineras del boulevard, ganando la extrañeza del otro. El moreno simplemente señaló con un cabeceo un pequeño puestecito al otro lado de la calle, provocando que ambos sonrieran al imaginar lo que vendían.

— Extrañabas los helados, ¿eh? —El azabache dejó al oji-azul el abrigo que traía en manos antes de erguirse— Chocolate, supongo —comprobó, consiguiendo la afirmativa del menor—… Y te diré algo más, Naru-chan: Solo para que lo sepas, jamás tuve intención de volver a este país.

Naruto observó a Itachi cruzar, sin perderlo de vista. A veces el Uchiha lo desconcertaba enormemente… justo como ahora. ¿Qué debía pensar sobre ello? La situación de ambos ya era de por sí extraña. Unidos solo por cariño. Encima, enterarse ahora que Itachi volvía a la vida que detestaba solo para encontrarle una cura a su enfermedad era… nuevamente desconcertante.

De haber sido el mismo Naruto enamorado de tiempo atrás, su corazón habría estallado de felicidad.

Una leve vibración en el abrigo de Itachi lo tomó por sorpresa, sacando del bolsillo el móvil del moreno. En la pantalla leyó "Mensaje de Kakashi hentai". Levantó la vista un momento, apretando la tecla de desbloqueo tras ver que Itachi aún no volvía.

«Un desayuno escandaloso. ¿De verdad piensas arreglar las cosas con Sasu-chan? Búscalo: 00885556980094»

Naruto levantó de nuevo la vista en un respingo, ocultando el celular en el abrigo por acto reflejo. Se mordió el labio un instante, cayendo en la tentación de mirar otra vez la pantalla. Itachi volvió en breve, dando un barquillo de chocolate al menor, recuperando sus cosas mientras saboreaba de su propio helado.

— Te llegó un mensaje —exclamó el rubio, algo pensativo.

— ¿Qué decía? —el azabache lo miró asentir, posando la vista nuevamente al frente.

— Que hiciste mucho teatro en el desayuno y que te reconcilies con tu hermano… No sabía que ya tenías problemas con él.

— Kakashi, ¿eh? —el moreno continuó saboreando su helado, sacando el móvil para leer el mensaje con tranquilidad—. Vaya, incluso me dio su número —exclamó, parando con algo de sorpresa.

Naruto también detuvo sus pasos tan pronto notó que prácticamente caminaba solo, mirando con cierta curiosidad que Itachi atendía el móvil picando las teclas con insistencia. Muy en su interior, el rubio deseaba que ellos dos no hablaran hasta después de que él mismo pudiera cruzar al menos un par de palabras con Sasuke, o de verdad se les armaría en grande si Itachi se llegaba a enterar de lo sucedido en Las Vegas.

— Naru-chan —llamó el moreno, acercándose a él—, acabo de recordar algo…

— ¿De verdad tienes que irte? —recargado en la entrada, Gaara observaba a Sasuke atándose con rapidez las agujetas de las zapatillas.

— Sí. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela —el azabache se levantó, dejando un corto beso en labios del pelirrojo antes de salir corriendo.

Miró el cielo, notando que prácticamente empezaba a oscurecer. Apuró el trote a la mansión, recordando de nuevo lo que había leído momentos atrás en su móvil.

«El zorrito que bailó para ti en Las Vegas, estaba perdido. Gimnasio, 7 de la tarde. No le digas a nadie. Itachi.»

Sasuke se detuvo frente a la verja de la mansión, respirando con cierto grado de agitación y aún sin poder creerlo. ¿De verdad Naruto no mentía cuando le dijo que Itachi lo sabía? Retomó la ruta hacia el interior caminando, tratando de parecer lo más normal que podía y trotando los tramos en donde nadie lo veía.

Con cierta duda, empujó la puerta del gimnasio lentamente, evaluando el lugar con la mirada. Se extrañó al no ver más que los instrumentos de ejercicio y la traslúcida piscina.

Todo lucía vacío y en silencio.

— ¿Itachi? —Se adentró un poco, todavía paseando la vista por el lugar, girando con sorpresa al escuchar la puerta de la entrada azotarse de repente. Abrió los ojos enormemente sorprendido… ¡Una trampa!—… Naruto —susurró, y el oji-azul le sonrió, dejando oír el "Click" de la puerta siendo asegurada tras él.

Continuará…

Fin del capítulo V


	9. Chapter IX: SUEÑOS MUERTOS

∞ **LA MARCHA FUNEBRE AL ALTAR ∞**

®_ Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi-sensei y a sus respectivas autoras, Airam-chan y su nee-chan, yo solo soy una fan enamorada que quiso publicarlo de nuevo para que pudieran disfrutarlo.  
_

CAPITULO IX: SUEÑOS MUERTOS

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

No habría una sola palabra para describir la lista de sensaciones que los embargó en ese momento. No, no la había, pero si había una que daba la mínima idea del por que el aire parecía haberse esfumado de forma tan abrupta... dejavoú.

Si por lo menos, Naruto dejara de mirarle de semejante forma, Sasuke ya habría notado que estaba en todo su derecho de exigir algo de espacio personal. O tal vez... Sasuke aún no asimilaba que de hacer el mínimo intento de poner barrera de por medio, un ademán... una simple palabra de protesta y Naruto ya hubiera roto ese extraño juego de miradas que, segundo a segundo, parecía ganarles partida.

Tomar la iniciativa no es fácil, y Naruto lo sabía, pero todo se complica si acababas derribando bajo de ti a la persona incorrecta, con sus oscuros -y profundos- ojos fijamente clavados en ti, su rostro a escasos centímetros del tuyo y su aliento confundiéndose con el tuyo de forma cálida. Una situación impropia, pero sumamente tentadora. Miró esos labios una vez más... sería tan fácil robarle un beso.

La nostalgia se apoderó del rostro de Sasuke... ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada. Que dejara de verle así ¡Con un demonio! ¿Que ganaba Naruto con eso? No... La cuestión era, ¿El mismo, qué estaba esperando sucediera? Las palabras de momentos atrás parecían tan estúpidas ahora. ¡Despierta Sasuke, despierta! Si esto no era más que otro sueño, uno que ahora más que nunca, iba destinado a desaparecer apenas reaccionaran.

-Yo... - Naruto sonrió débilmente al notar la extraña mirada de Sasuke... ¿En que rayos había pensado? Posó su dedo índice en esos llamativos labios al ver un intento de respuesta por parte del azabache - Soy tan torpe... - Agregó retrocediendo al fin, algo que debió hacer desde el comienzo.

Cerrar los ojos cuando sus labios se unieron fue fácil. Besarlo e incitarlo a responder tras la sorpresa fue algo... delicioso y espontáneo. Pero, para Sasuke, saber por que había sido precisamente él, el que sujetó a Naruto y buscó sus labios para lograr semejante gesto, eso... eso era algo que su corazón sabía de sobra ya, pero que su cerebro borró... una vez más.

¿En que momento se les había ido todo de las manos?

*.*.* FLASH BACK *.*.*

Permanecía recargado espalda a la pared, justo a un lado de la puerta, con sus zafiros clavados al suelo sin observar realmente su pie derecho tamborileando por la impaciencia... ¿Y si no llegaba?...

El tema poco le importaba a Sasuke, eso había quedado muy claro en su última "conversación". Aún así... necesitaba verlo. ¿Y si le pilló en el truco? No, a menos que... se paralizó y levantó la vista con temor al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-No - Naruto agitó la cabeza con rapidez - El no sabe el número de Itachi... no lo sabe - Agregó entre susurros con el corazón latiéndole a mil al pensar en la remota posibilidad de que ambos se encontraran, por error obviamente - Itachi dijo que tardaría... y Sasuke, no sabe su número - Se repitió tamborileando de nuevo el pie.

Elevó la mirada al techo del gimnasio y respiró profundo varias veces, deslizándose espalda a la pared cuesta abajo, vencido por la gravedad... y por el peso de sus acciones. Cerró los ojos para tratar de pensar con claridad. Que locura... buscar a Sasuke tras lo sucedido, definitivamente lo era, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y para las siete faltarían solo un par de minutos más.

-"Tsunade obba sama y Jiraiya ero sama, llegarán tarde" - Murmuró recordando la conversación de unas chicas de limpieza - "Sabes que Iru chan suele encerrarse en la biblioteca hasta altas horas, búscale ahí" - Continuó como si aún viera a Kakashi hentai explicándose ante la amable Shizune nee chan, quien al parecer, iría tras arreglar unos asuntos - Asuma san, Kurenai san y Konohamaru kun están en un desfile de modas con fines de beneficencia.

Abrió sus zafiros algo más tranquilo y miró en su puño derecho el croquis de la mansión plasmado en una servilleta. Era increíble la cantidad de información que consigues tras fingir perderte por la casa un par de veces, justificando la necesidad de un pequeño croquis provisional que cualquier servicial mucama se arregla en obsequiarte. Además, no en balde podía memorizar casonas así con suma rapidez, después de todo era el digno "portero" de las múltiples andadas que acostumbró con su banda en tiempos de "papi Orochi".

El súbito crujido del cerrojo bastó para hacerle ponerse en pie de un brinco al perder la poca calma que había conseguido, posando las manos en la puerta cuando esta se abría lentamente hacia el, temiendo realmente ser descubierto cuando, quien quiera que fuese, notara que la puerta no abriría por completo. Para alivio suyo, no parecieron fijarse en ese detalle al entrar.

Asomó con cuidado por el borde de la puerta y retrocedió en un respingo al ver a Sasuke analizando el resto de la habitación sin reparar aún en su presencia... ¿Llego?... Desvió su mirar y parpadeó sorprendido ¡Llegó! Volvió la vista a él con rapidez, encontrando en instantes su nuevo objetivo... no podía olvidarse de las evidencias.

-¿Itachi? - Sasuke se adentró un poco, aún paseando la vista por el lugar, girando en breve al escuchar la puerta azotarse tras él y la sorpresa se apoderó lentamente de su mirar - Naruto... - Susurró.

El aludido no pudo evitar sonreír al verle así, pero el "clic" de la puerta tras él cuando la aseguró de forma "más que apropiada", le recordó que tenía cosas que hacer, o mejor dicho, deshacer. Sin más, llevó ambas manos al frente, averiguando lo más rápido que podía el funcionamiento del móvil que ahora sujetaba.

Aun presa de la sorpresa, Sasuke frunció el ceño con extrañeza al ver a Naruto picar y picar teclas en... ¡¿Ese era acaso su móvil?! Hurgó entre sus ropas con rapidez volviendo la vista a él al notar lo que le faltaba... ¡¿En que momento?!

Mensajes de texto, bandeja de entrada: "El zorrito que bailó para ti en las vegas estaba perdido. Gimnasio 7 de la tarde. No le digas a nadie. Itachi" Enviado por número desconocido: 888526967761... Borrar.

-Ya está - Naruto extendió el móvil hacia el azabache - Lo lamento pero, no puedo dejar que él lo vea. Y... gracias por venir.

-Fuiste tú - Un certero movimiento y Sasuke recuperó su móvil, dedicando una mirada reprobatoria al oji azul, que este esquivó al instante - ¿Qué quieres?

Naruto volvió la vista al frente rápidamente, con las palabras en la boca, paralizándose al topar de frente con esa mirada tan... intimidante. No pudo evitar desviar la vista de nueva cuenta, mordiendo su labio en un acto inconsciente de auto-represión. ¿Qué le pasaba? Si era solo Sasuke, el chico de las Vegas... vale, el adorable, elegante, inocente, rebelde e inconscientemente seductor chico al que... Momento... al grano Naruto. El punto era...

-El no lo sabe... ¿cierto? - Soltó el mayor, e inexplicablemente, Sasuke también decidió que la pared contraria a donde estaba Naruto, era lo más interesante del mundo en ese momento - Itachi no lo sabe - El oji azul bajó la vista sin poder formular palabra alguna - No sabe lo de las vegas.

Sasuke aferró el móvil en sus manos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ese silencio... era agobiante. Lo era realmente cuando una parte tuya quería creer en imposibles al grado de llegar a ser absurdamente ilusa.

-Él... solo sabe que hubo alguien - Murmuró el rubio con dificultad - Pero... - Naruto le miró al fin, dejando la angustia que realmente sentía a flote - ¡¿Pero como decirle que fuiste tú?! ¡¿Cómo?! - Exclamó ansioso, negando al encararle de nuevo - ¡¿Y encima tenías que ser su hermano?!

Inexpresivo, Sasuke le contempló respirar con rapidez y frotarse el rostro con una mano al agacharse junto a la puerta. La situación se volvía... incómoda, pero, seguiría así de no resolver este "asunto pendiente".

-¿Qué quieres? - Repitió con el mismo tono frío, que ya empezaba a volverse rutinario en él.

-No digas nada - Soltó el menor de golpe, mirándole fijo - Por favor, no digas nada... por favor... - Sasuke frunció el ceño sin entender porque esas palabras le molestaban... le molestaban mucho - No le digas - Le escuchó repetir y torció el labio cuando esa molestia se tornó en una horrible punzada en su interior - Por favor...

-¡Basta! - Naruto se estremeció temeroso cuando Sasuke le miró molesto - Como si quisiera decir algo. Que le veas la cara a Itachi es problema de ustedes, no me metas, te dije que conocerte y... todo lo demás, fue un error... un terrible error que solo deseo olvidar.

Sasuke sonrió con sarcasmo y sujetó su cabeza, terminando por sentarse también al sentir todo darle vueltas, procurando estar a una distancia prudente de él... haber dicho eso fue...

-Lo lamento - Soltó Naruto con la mirada perdida al frente y una seriedad desagradable en su rostro - Pero yo... no me arrepiento de eso - Sasuke disimuló la leve sorpresa que le invadió el oír semejantes palabras - Fue un fin de semana... divertido - agregó esbozando una débil sonrisa - Estaba tan triste y ustedes, estaban ahí...

-Triste - Repitió inaudible sin notarlo. Y es que aquél semblante que aún recordaba, e incomodaba, había vuelto, Naruto volvía a mirar igual que aquella vez, tan distante.

-... Nosotros - Y una risa tonta escapó del menor - Yo, me enfadé con Itachi y... todo había terminado - Confesó con Sasuke escuchando atentamente - Solo quería escapar y las vegas fue como un refugio que esperaba justamente por mí.

Naruto devolvió la vista a Sasuke, ambos sosteniéndola en silencio, como esperando unas palabra más, unas que flotaban inútilmente en el aire y obviamente sabían no serían pronunciadas... ya no. Las cosas eran diferentes para ambos, y aquél tiempo que compartieron juntos parecía... tan distante.

-Para mí... - Sasuke vaciló un segundo antes de continuar - Siempre será un error... - Y Naruto sonrió resignado, después de todo... esto, era lo mejor - No me importa, no hay... nada que valga la pena recordar.

Sasuke sostuvo la mirada en él un poco más, aprovechando que Naruto volvió la vista al frente. Parecía, otra vez ausente. Como odiaba esa mirada en él, esa que apenas semanas atrás lo había llevado a cometer estupidez tras tontería, por que no había otra forma de llamarlas, todo con el fin de cambiar esa expresión... por eso la odiaba tanto.

-No diré nada... - Soltó de súbito ante la sorpresa del oji azul, detestándose ahora más que nunca por lo que acababa de hacer... era la última vez que cedía... la última - No es por que tú lo pidas. Simplemente... aunque lo deteste, el baka de Itachi es mi hermano, y... ustedes dos... tú y él... van a...

-Hum - Naruto afirmó en un cabeceo al intuir la pregunta que suponía Sasuke no podía pronunciar.

-¡Tonterías! - Soltó torciendo el labio molesto - El matrimonio es una sarta de estupideces. Hacer votos frente a una maraña de extraños que te critica por cualquier error, es una forma inútil de jurar amor eterno a alguien a quien puedes incluso odiar... es pura hipocresía. Jamás haré algo así.

Naruto bajó la vista de forma inconsciente, y sonrió. Tal y como esperaba, Sasuke seguía siendo aquél chico franco e ingenuo. ¡Tonto, boda-fóbico sin remedio que jamás...! jamás se casaría con alguien como... que jamás se casaría con nadie.

-¿Realmente crees en esas tonteras? - Interrumpió el azabache mirando al menor con enfado - Para hacer algo así necesitas estar chiflado, creí que pensabas más o menos como yo... supongo que me equivoqué.

-Igual que Kiba y Shino, tengo razones. Quizás no son igual de fuertes, pero... son motivos suficientes para mí- Naruto frotó sus manos entre si, rozando el borde de aquél par de vendoletes que aún portaba en su puño derecho - Hay cosas, que crees puedes borrar, olvidar o simplemente dejar atrás, hasta que te das cuenta que no. Entonces el miedo a que sea demasiado tarde, te invade.

-Eso es conformismo, no es una razón - Soltó el azabache con algo de decepción y el rubio negó en silencio - Quieres decir... ¿"No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes"?

-No eres intuitivo pero si resultaste listo - El oji azul carcajeó bajito ante la molestia del otro, aferrando su puño derecho contra sí.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Le miró de nuevo, notando al fin aquellos vendoletes y, sin saber por que, la imagen de una olvidada y rota rockola surcó su mente fugazmente. No... que tontería.

-Cuando el miedo a perder algo valioso sea mas grande que todo - Retomó el oji azul - Cuando escuches que algo grita fuerte dentro de ti - Sasuke le miró extender su mano hacia él, posándola suavemente sobre su pecho - Cuando aquí, duela muy fuerte - Naruto topó con esa mirada pura y expectante, y no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad - Ese día, comprenderás que hacer votos es una insignificancia y que los demás, no importan.

Sasuke bajó la vista lentamente, observando la gema que Naruto portaba en el dedo anular cuando este volvió a aferrar su puño contra sí. El legado Uchiha a su hermano, lo recordaba y reconocería donde fuera. "Fue divertido... estaba tan triste" resonó en sus oídos mientras le contemplaba en silencio... "¡te odio!" le recordó gritar en las vegas cuando lo conoció, ahora entendía el porque... "Cuando el miedo a perder algo valioso..." Sasuke sonrió... "Por favor, no le digas"... Su sonrisa se amplió y clavó la vista al techo, aferrando su camisa a la altura del pecho en forma inconsciente... dolía.

-Basta - Murmuró ante la extrañeza del oji azul sin haberse dirigido a él en realidad. Sasuke cerró los ojos agotado - Ya entendí tus razones... basta dobe - dedicó, esta vez al menor.

-¿Eh? - La sorpresa se apoderó del rostro de Naruto al notar que Sasuke... sonreía de nuevo.

-De verdad eres diabólico con ganas - Soltó el azabache dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado - ¿Quieres que termine por vomitar? El cuento cursi al baka de Itachi por favor - Carcajeó dejando a Naruto atónito con semejantes gestos, opacando lo fuerte que él aún sujetaba su pecho - Neh Dobe, si vas a ser mi cuñado, llevemos la fiesta en paz... seamos amigos - Finalizó, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

-... - Naruto parpadeó aún sin salir de la sorpresa - Tu... ¿No me odias? Si solo ayer dijiste que...

-Ayer - Interrumpió con un toque serio - Éramos dos extraños. Ayer, cometimos un par de errores, te llamé ramera y a Itachi estúpido, además... ayer no estaba de buen humor - Soltó, resoplando son algo de diversión - Hoy, quiero olvidar eso. Esta es mi manera de demostrar que si puedes serle fiel a ese estúpido de ahora en adelante, te ganarás mi aprecio y mi respeto, aunque por ahora, ese es un secreto que él debe ignorar ¿Correcto? Tu inútil prometido aún me debe una disculpa - Sonrió topando sus dedos índice y medio en la frente del oji azul, haciéndolo reaccionar - Pero además, no eres tan despreciable después de todo... seamos amigos.

Naruto simplemente estaba pasmado ¿Fue acaso Sasuke el que aferró su mano entre la suya con un toque... fraternal? Le miró de nuevo, sin poder creer que él se acomodara nuevamente espalda a la pared y mirara al techo tan despreocupadamente ¡¿Amigos? ¿Al día siguiente de profesarle aversión total?... ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba por la mente de este chico?! Él era extraño, era raro, era bipolar... aferró su puño derecho contra sí con una pequeña sonrisa y un agradable cosquilleo en su interior, él era... increíble.

-Hey tu- Soltó el azabache palmeando el piso a su lado - Siéntate.

-¡Si! - Sin chistar, Naruto se acercó desviando su mirar hacia él de vez en vez. Serían amigos, aún le parecía increíble. Amigos... Se frotó los brazos con ansiedad... amigos... le miró de nuevo - Hum... ¿Sabías que la capa de ozono desaparecerá por completo en tres décadas y, los bloqueadores solares y la evolución humana será el tema del momento?

-¿Eh? - Sasuke volteó hacia él con extrañeza - Que mal... - Perdiendo su vista de nuevo al frente.

-... - El oji azul viró el rostro en dirección contraria con un pequeño puchero ¿Mal? ¡Era horrible! además, Sasuke era pálido, el tema debía interesarle, se lo decía preocupado en son de su nueva amistad. Suspiró angustiado al instante, que tema tan tonto. Y de nuevo las palabras de Sasuke volvieron a su mente... amigos. Volvió la vista a él con decisión - Etto... leí que en Japón, a diferencia de Nueva york, el clima es extremista, el calor insoportable y el frío abrasador.

-¿Qué? - Y Sasuke enarcó una cejita contrariado - Es cierto, se aproximan diciembre y enero, suele nevar mucho... abrígate bien - Terminó, volviendo la vista al gimnasio.

Unas líneas azules surcaron el rostro de Naruto ¿Nevaba tanto acaso?... Frotó sus cabellos con ansiedad al recordar que Itachi había hecho su maleta, más le valía haber metido algo más que aquella horrible bufando o asaltaría su tarjeta de crédito y compraría un arsenal de abrigos solo para vengarse... ¿Por qué?... Miró sus manos al frente, dejando sus alborotados mechones cayéndole por el rostro... ¿Porque ahora era tan difícil hablar con Sasuke?... Giró sus manos de arriba-abajo, mirándolas de forma ausente... ¿Por qué ahora esa gema pesaba tanto? como si estuviera... encadenado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al no escucharle ¿Ahora por que estaba tan callado? Notó que miraba sus manos con interés ¿Tanto le gustaba esa gema? Bueno, si bien se la había dado Itachi, y combinaba con sus ojos, pero... Un segundo, ahora que lo miraba mejor, Naruto estaba realmente greñudo. Hurgó entre los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta, estaba seguro que lo cargaba, después de todo, Kakashi siempre se aseguraba que lo trajera consigo ¡Al fin! Sacó lo que buscaba, riendo con un toque maléfico al estirarlo hacia Naruto y... deslizar cuesta abajo.

-¡Itai! -Naruto se alejó de Sasuke al sentir un fuerte tirón en su cabeza - ¡Eso duele, idiota!

Se paralizaron un segundo y Naruto parpadeó con un par de puntitos en vez de ojos al ver a Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada, diablos, era lo malo de tener la lengua tan larga, además, a que venía ese peine.

-¡Como que Idiota! ¡Usuratonkachi! - Sasuke resopló rabiando - ¡Pareces un kappa de cabellos con semejantes nidos de golondrina en la cabeza!

-¡Déjales ser! - Naruto metió manos de por medio al ver a Sasuke abalanzarse hacia él dispuesto a peinar y peinar hasta dejarle calvo ¿Eso de cargar un peine era de familia? Que tenían él e Itachi contra su cabello - ¡Mis greñitas no! ¡Atentarás contra vida salvaje!

-¡No digas estupideces! - El azabache se limitaba a esquivar los intentos del menor por arrebatarle su "arma" - ¡Déjate peinar de una buena vez! ¡Ni que fueras a morir por eso!

Aún con el peine a salvo tras él, Sasuke paró en seco al ver a Naruto detenerse súbitamente con un gesto de desconcierto en el rostro, notando con horror, y muy tarde, como el peso del menor terminó por llevarlo de espaldas al piso.

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa cuando el suceso atrajo inevitablemente un recuerdo a la mente de ambos. No habría una sola palabra para describir la lista de sensaciones que los embargó en ese momento. No, no la había, pero si había una que daba la mínima idea del por que el aire parecía haberse esfumado de forma tan abrupta... dejavoú.

*.*.* FIN DEL FLASH BACK *.*.*

Se separaron unos centímetros aún con sus frentes juntas, los pulmones clamando aire y los ojos cerrados por el mar de emociones que semejante gesto había provocado. Lentamente, ladearon sus rostros en direcciones contrarias, entreabriendo sus labios cuando rozaron una vez más, dispuestos a repetirlo.

"Kimi no kokoro eh* kimi no kokoro eh* bokuro kokoro wa"

-¡Wah! - Naruto se abrazó al cuello de Sasuke con fuerza al ser llevado hacia atrás sin previo aviso cuando este se sentó de golpe tras escuchar esa melodía.

Se miraron de frente con sorpresa al notar la horrible posición en que habían quedado por el "incidente", con Naruto sentado frente él, de nuevo igual que... aquella vez.

"Kimi no kokoro eh* kimi no kokoro eh* bokuro kokoro wa"

Ambos llevaron la vista hacia la izquierda, donde el brillante móvil de Sasuke vibraba altisonante y con insistencia, olvidado a solo un palmo de distancia.

-¡Mi culpa! - Exclamó Sasuke de golpe al empujar a Naruto con ambas manos, separándose de forma brusca para arrastrarse velozmente hacia su móvil, abriéndolo con suma rapidez - ¿Hola?... ¿Hola?...

Sin respuesta, Sasuke cerró el móvil de inmediato, estático y mirando a su alrededor de forma distraída sin poder asimilar lo que había hecho solo momentos atrás. Volteó de súbito al escuchar la puerta crujir con fuerza tras él.

-Disculpa aceptada - Soltó Naruto al desaparecer velozmente por el umbral sin molestarse en cerrar siquiera.

Sasuke bajó la mirada unos segundos. Se puso de pie, tratando de enviar algo de oxígeno a su cerebro para pensar... ¡Piensa baka, piensa!... ¿Pero pensar que?... Volvió la vista a la puerta perdiendo todo intento de lucidez al ver Naruto asomar de nuevo, aún con los nervios a flor de piel y un discreto tono rosa en sus mejillas.

-Hum... tu, ¿Quisieras venir a patinar un día de estos?... - Soltó el oji azul con suma rapidez y casi arrastrando las palabras - ¡Tu sabes, como amigos! Con más gente y todo eso.

-Si claro - Respondió casi de inmediato con un extraño tono de voz que no se conocía - Vayamos pronto - ¡¿Dijo que?! Pero apenas había respondido, Naruto volvió a desaparecer del lugar, sin despedirse esta vez siquiera.

Sasuke sujetó su cabeza, hasta respirar era difícil, prácticamente sentía que estaba a punto de sufrir su primer ataque cardiaco, bien, eso no podía ser tan malo como esto... Que alguien le dijera que no había pasado, que no se había vuelto a dejar llevar, que no estaba volviendo a cometer estupideces sin pensar.

"Kimi no kokoro eh* kimi no kokoro eh* bokuro kokoro wa"

Recordó su móvil. Lo abrió por inercia, respirando hondo y pesado al llevárselo al oído, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible antes de hablar.

-¡¿Qué?! - Vale, le ganó la ansiedad y unas inexplicables ganas de desquitarse con el primero que le pasara por delante.

-"Hey, tranquilo Sasu, solo tengo un problemita y necesito que me digas que hacer" - Exclamó esa conocida voz al otro lado de la línea ante su total extrañeza - "Fácil ¿no?".

-¿Eh? - Sasuke frunció el ceño al instante, acaso el eco que había resonado en la habitación era... No - ¿Qué...?

-"Hacia los baños Sasu-chan" - Interrumpió, paralizándolo al instante al comprobar su teoría.

No era verdad... giró lentamente... ¡No, no, no!... contemplando por primera vez en su vida a esa persona con horror verdadero. Retrocedió un paso de forma inconsciente al verlo de pie en la puerta de las duchas, agitando una mano como quien te saluda por la calle antes de comenzar a acercarse.

-Yo... - Susurró sin aliento al teléfono y retrocedió de nuevo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par - Yo...

-"Solo dime que hacer" - Retomó el otro aún al móvil. Sasuke le miró detenerse frente a él y bajar el aparato al borrar ese gesto de eterno aire despreocupado que solía dedicarle, eso si que le puso los pelos de punta - Es que, no sé si lo que acabo de ver es para brincar de felicidad o soltarme a llorar como magdalena.

-... Tío Kakashi - Articuló apenas en un hilo de voz. Bajó lentamente su móvil sin que alguna otra parte de su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar aún.

-Sasuke... - El peli plata movió su cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio antes de mirarle de esa forma tan... odiosamente lastimera - En que lío te has metido, ¿Que estás haciendo?... ¿A que juegas?

-No... no es eso... - Sasuke retrocedió sin poder esquivar el suave abrazo que el mayor le dio, forcejeando molesto al no poder zafarse, estaba demasiado aturdido - Suéltame... déjame...

-Mis ojos no me mienten Sasuke y no puedes negarme que anoche hiciste algo más que contar ovejas con Gaara - Palabras que bastaron para dejarlo estático una vez más. Era verdad, no podía negar eso a Kakashi si él mismo lo había sacado del cuarto de invitados esa mañana - Y sé también lo que acabo de ver.

Su tío lo aferró con fuerza y Sasuke agradeció enormemente que no pudiera ver el inexplicable gesto de impotencia que apareció en su rostro en ese momento, apretó los dientes y aferró el saco del mayor con más fuerza de la que el mismo controlaba. De repente... se sentía mal... quería destrozar todo, gritar tan fuerte... y sobre todo, quería que ese mísero dolor en su pecho desapareciera de una buena vez.

-Ya no eres un niño... - Murmuró el peli plata, sonriendo cuando Sasuke apoyó la frente a su hombro - No diré nada, pero... - Frotó su espalda y dudó, sin embargo, necesitaba decirlo, Sasuke necesitaba saberlo - Él no es para ti - Susurró casi sin voz.

Kakashi retrocedió de golpe cuando Sasuke le empujó, zafándose de forma brusca y repentinamente agresiva, contemplando con tristeza la desagradable mirada que apareció en el rostro de su sobrino.

-Tienes razón - Sasuke aferró los puños con fuerza - En que no necesitas decírmelo - Exclamó suspirando pesadamente -... lo sé.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Azotó la puerta tras él y subió a la cama, perdiéndose entre las enormes colchas de la misma como si su vida pendiera de ello, acurrucándose y repitiendo la misma frase en su mente una y otra vez.

-No mires atrás Naruto, no mires atrás - Vale, mentalmente no era tan eficaz - Solo no mires atrás - Repitió, aferrando contra sí la primer almohada que encontró.

¡Esto era terrible! Al haberse propuesto buscar a Sasuke para "cortar lazos", Naruto jamás imaginó que las cosas se pondría así de peli agudas, con lo que había pasado solo la noche anterior, le resultaba aterrador el giro que había tomado todo.

-¡Teme! - Soltó esbozando un pequeño puchero - ¡Teme, teme, teme...! Teme... - Hundió su rostro en la almohada para no gritar de nuevo.

Sasuke era eso, y mucho más, como le pide ser amigos y al segundo siguiente lo incita de esa manera, definitivamente era un teme, pero...

-Yo también... soy tan torpe...

Soltó la almohada, quedando en medio de la nada bajo las colchas, respirando hondo en la oscuridad que embargaba la habitación

-Supongo que eso fue... - Murmuró llevándose un par de dedos a la boca, cerrando los ojos al deslizarlos lentamente por sus labios - El beso de despedida que no me atreví a robarte aquella vez, cuando aún dormías.

Rodó acomodándose boca abajo. Sin pensar, estiró su brazo palpando a su lado, buscando algo por inercia y un desagradable picor comenzó a comerle la vista al notar que... alguien faltaba.

-¿No pudo... solo volver a ser cruel? - Un incontenible suspiro emanó del oji azul, y optó por volver a aferrar la almohada contra su rostro cuando aquella sensación húmeda descendió lentamente por su nariz.

Era absurdo, sabía que sucedería, sabía que todo terminaría definitivamente apenas hablaran y precisamente por eso lo había buscado apenas tuvo oportunidad. Giró la almohada, solo buscando un sitio mas seco en la tela.

-Fin... - Susurró en total quietud. Con los ojos cerrados dejó que sus recuerdos surcaran su mente por última vez.

Al lado de Sasuke había hecho, quizás, los mejores recuerdos que tenía... días libres... disfrutando sin culpas... viviendo sin prejuicios. Quería verlos por última vez... antes de pasar página.

-Nunca, nunca más... Sasuke...

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

-"¡¿Hiciste queeeeé?!, !¿Eres idiota?!"

Tapó su oído con una mano y alejó con la otra el teléfono lo más que pudo, aún así, era perfectamente capaz de escuchar la sarta de reclamos que su amigo profesaba, ante las miradas curiosas de la gente a su alrededor.

-Baja la voz ¿Quieres? - Exclamó de nuevo a la línea con el ceño fruncido - Escucho perfectamente.

-"Es que no te entiendo Itachi, que ganas con buscarlo ¿No se supone llegamos a un acuerdo al separarnos? Sabes lo riesgoso que es y por favor dime que vas solo"

-Voy solo y lo sé tiburoncín - El azabache miró la luz del semáforo volver a verde y avanzó entre la multitud de personas - Pero han pasado años desde aquello, nadie lo recuerda, además, ¿Que tendría de malo que quiera visitar a un primo lejano?

-"No me tomes el pelo Uchiha Itachi" - El azabache sacó la lengua de forma traviesa - "Sabes a la perfección que ustedes dos juntos no eran precisamente un camaleón en la selva, además..."

-Dejando de lado eso, Kisame - Interrumpió Itachi deteniéndose al final de aquél boulevard - Creo que Miyuki desapareció.

Itachi no bajó el móvil pese al silencio que esperaba y efectivamente consiguió dejar tras la noticia. Apoyó la mano libre en el cercado metálico que lo resguardaba el borde de aquél alto desnivel vial, contemplando desde ahí el juego de luces en el que Tokio se había convertido tras la puesta del sol.

-"Itachi... ¿eso no es motivo para hacerme caso? Además..."

-Pudo haberse mudado - Volvió a interrumpir el azabache con aire despreocupado - No lo creí necesario, pero fue un error buscarlo sin preguntar a mi familia primero que había sido del querido tío Danzou.

-"Óyete nada más, no tienes vergüenza" - Y el azabache rió recargándose de espaldas al cerco metálico - "Además..."

-Mañana diré en casa que me place visitar al primo Miyuki y punto, déjate de especulaciones, tengo que colgar se acaba el crédito y...

-"¡Deja de cortarme el rollo!" - E itachi volvió a separar el móvil de su oído por un instante - "Está bien, si quieres suicidarte no me importa, pero recuerda que ya no caminas solo Itachi"

-... - El aludido frunció el ceño un instante - Estaremos bien, no lo busco por esas razones - Y sonrió de nuevo despreocupadamente - Solo quiero visitar a mi primo. Por cierto ¿Dije que se acaba mi crédito?

-"No sé quien es más necio, en fin. ¡Como llegaron? Los extrañamos mucho. Tobi y Konan no dejan de comer helado ¿Cómo sigue Naru chan?

-Kisa, solo tenemos dos días fuera - El azabache suspiro resinado antes de mirar al cielo, observando las nubes cubrir las estrellas - Naru chan esta bien. Conociéndolo debe estar acurrucado en cama, sabes lo friolento que es - Y sonrió traviesamente - Debe tener frío, cuando llegue le abrazaré y diré que va a cuenta tuya ¿neh?

-"¡Espero y no le hagas cosas raras, tu, ero-desquiciado!" - La estridente risa de Kisame inundó el móvil -

Un pequeño tic apareció en la ceja del Uchiha conteniendo las ganas de atravesar el pacífico en ese preciso instante para ahorcar personalmente a ese pitufo inoportuno.-"Bueno, ese silencio me deja tranquilo, salúdalo de nuestra parte y dile que tiene mi permiso para torturarte el tiempo que el quiera"

-Hai, hai, saludos a todos y fe...

-"TIP, TIIIP... por favor, introduzca un nuevo código al móvil si desea continuar la llamada"

-Odio cuando se acaba el crédito - Exclamó mirando el móvil con desgano, cerrándolo con un aura depresiva.

Volvió la vista una vez más a las luces centelleantes de la ciudad y un pequeño escalofrío le hizo meter las manos a los bolsillos de la gabardina al sentir la brisa recorrer el lugar.

-No pude desearles "feliz Halloween" - Exclamó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al imaginar lo colorido que nueva york estaría esa noche, con miles de adornos naranjas por doquier y mocosos gritando "Dulce o truco" - Nueva York...

Miró al cielo con añoranza. Casi podía ver lo animados que estarían Kisa, konan y Tobi, celebrando entre risas, cena instantánea y litros de alcohol, quizás irían al barrio chino, si apenas el año pasado...

Cerró los ojos cuando una nueva brisa recorrió el lugar, emprendiendo el camino de vuelta.

Apenas el año pasado, Sasori había pedido disculpas por lo sucedido, y celebraron todos juntos, Deidara, Kisame, Konan, Tobi y... el nuevo invitado.

# -¿Él te gusta? - Susurró aquella voz a su oído, venciendo increíblemente lo alto del audio, que se alzaba sin piedad aún en aquél rincón. Volvió la mirada, encontrando aquél par de expectantes zafiros y... sonrió.

-No, no me gusta. #

Parecían haber pasado siglos desde aquello.

-Lo amas... ¿cierto? - Resonó claramente entre el ruido del trafico en el boulevard.

Itachi detuvo su marcha y elevó la vista con sorpresa al reconocer esa voz. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, bufando molesto al no ver a nadie conocido en las cercanías. Y pensar que por un momento creyó que esa persona se hallaba realmente frente a él. Aquél juego de números que yacía olvidado en su agenda, volvió a su mente.

-No tengo crédito - Murmuró retomando su marcha, deteniéndose tras solo un par de pasos al ver una inoportuna caseta telefónica un par de metros mas adelante.

Los números volvieron una vez más en un orden molestamente exacto ¡Maldita la hora en que los memorizó!... ¿Llamarlo?... Llamarlo ¿solo para contestar aquella pregunta? Frunció el ceño decidido y reemprendió su marcha, acercándose paso a paso hacia aquél cubículo público.

-No - Soltó al aire al pasar de largo - No lo amo.

Sin detenerse, miró de reojo la tras él... no había sido tan difícil. Paró en seco y giró lentamente con incredulidad, contemplando inmóvil la caseta ya a una distancia afortunadamente prudente.

-Odio cuando se acaba el crédito - Soltó molesto aquel rubio al entrar y tomar la bocina mientras hurgaba los bolsillos de su abrigo. Sin prestar atención a su alrededor, introdujo el cambio que halló para marcar a la brevedad - Sé que estás en el estudio...

Una nueva brisa recorrió el lugar e Itachi sujetó sus cabellos, que molestaban victima del aire, observando como Deidara cerraba la puerta de la caseta y afianzaba su abrigo contra sí, recargándose espalda al cristal... y a él.

-¡Sasori contesta de una buena vez que ya agotaste mi crédito con el buzón! - Soltó "dulcemente" el oji azul a la bocina - ¡Se que el muy maldito te induce al mal y por eso no levantas el teléfono, pero dile que si me lo vuelvo a cruzar...! - Deidara se detuvo y volteó curioso.

Paseó la vista por el lugar extrañado, contemplado la gente deambulando por la zona como si nada... que raro... juraría que estaba siendo observado. Volvió la vista a la bocina y respingó al escuchar aquel par de golpes al cristal tras él.

-Joven ¿Quiere darse prisa? - Una chica desde fuera, le señalaba en reloj con insistencia.

El oji azul frunció el ceño y volvió orgullosamente a su "conversación", dejando a la chica bufando molesta en la acera.

-¿Sabes? - Continuó Deidara - Deberías contestarme, estoy gastando mi crédito en teléfono público por molestar en lugar de comprar otra tarjeta - Explicaba mientas agregaba otra moneda a la caja, bufó molesto y torció el labio al no escuchar nada aún - Dile que tengo en mi poder a "obra maestra" - Soltó de forma escalofriante.

-"¡Sabía que tu la tenías!" - Soltaron tras la línea y Deidara sonrió triunfal - "Mas te vale que no te atrevas a hacerle nada o si no..."

-Vaya, si es ni mas ni menos que el cabecilla del complot - Murmuró entre risas - Tú, y yo, tenemos serios problemas amigo.

-"¿Problemas? ¿De esos que uno resuelve en el calor de una buena cama?" - Respondieron con ahínco y de forma juguetona.

-Cállate, sabes a que me refiero - Soltó molesto el rubio introduciendo una nueva moneda a la caja - Dile a Sasori, por que sé que esta contigo, que nos consiga un par de días más ¿Entendiste?

-"¿Qué? ¿Acaso mi artista estrella no puede con un trabajito indefenso?"

-¡Dile que nos consiga un par de días si no quieres que nuestras cabezas rueden idiota! - Soltó con renovado enfado - ¿Olvidas quien es el culpable de que aún no terminemos esa renovación? Pero ni creas, me la debes y lo sabes - Suspiró con cansancio - Volveré y seguiré un rato más, ¿Esta bien? - Soltó con contrastante tranquilidad.

-"Entendido" - Aquella voz también se tornó tranquila - "¿Quieres que pase por ti?" - Agregó.

-... - Deidara volvió la vista a la calle, contemplando los alrededores, había cada vez menos gente - Hum...

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Contemplaba ausente el techo del gimnasio, recostado en una de las bancas del lugar sin poder dejar de darle vueltas al mismo asunto.

-¡Joder, Sasukeee! - Kakashi se sentó de golpe, frotando sus plateados cabellos con frustración.

-¿Sigues sorprendido? - Soltó alguien más en las cercanías. Kakashi volvió la vista sin sorprenderse.

-¿Tú no?

Aún en momentos así, Iruka no dejaba de lucir bien. Con sus cabellos cayendo libremente, húmedos y goteando sobre la toalla a sus hombros y solo ese pans holgado. El peli plata suspiró dejando caer su rostro cabizbajo, derrotado cuando Sasuke volvió a su mente. Estaba aún demasiado preocupado para prestar mucha atención a otros detalles.

-Al menos la verdad, resultó más sensata que tu primer teoría - Razonó Iruka con tranquilidad, rodeando la banca para sentarse tras él, abrazándole por detrás y recargando su rostro a su hombro.

-Es verdad - Kakashi sonrió y viró el rostro a su izquierda, consiguiendo dejar un beso corto en labios de Iruka, que este no se molestó en esquivar - Que las rabietas de Sasuke hubieran sido ataques de celos hacia su propio hermano hubieran sido algo trágico para la familia entera - Admitió - Pero eso no es lo grave del problema...

-Lo sé - El castaño le miraba también de forma decaída - Lo vi también.

-No, no entiendes, no conoces a Sasuke como yo. Iruka, me temo que Sasuke no se ha dado cuenta todavía de la magnitud sus acciones... de lo que está haciendo... de lo que está sintiendo. Además... - un toque de preocupación apareció en el rostro de Kakashi - Itachi es el peor perdedor del mundo... ese niño parece que también lo sabe, si Itachi se entera, no sé que pueda suceder.

-Sasuke... - Iruka aún contemplaba a Kakashi pasivamente - Se parece tanto a ti - Murmuró rozando sus frentes, cerrando los ojos para no ver la leve sonrisa irónica que asomó el rostro del mayor - ¿Qué hacías aquí? te dije que nunca más vendría... que no esperaras - Susurró.

-Pero llegaste Iru chan... el día menos indicado, pero llegaste - Kakashi posó una mano a la cabeza del castaño, removiendo sus cabellos con suavidad - Te lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias... Hay cosas que nunca cambian, y mi corazón, es solo una de ellas.

- Necio... Lo siento...

-Deja de hacer eso - Kakashi volvió a sonreír, cerrando los ojos al apoyarse totalmente en el - Yo soy el que te busca, no es tu culpa. Soy el que acepta que las cosas sean así... deja de disculparte.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Apagó el televisor al no haber nada bueno, o mejor dicho, al no conseguir distraerse, derrumbándose boca abajo en la comodidad de la almohada y alfombra de su habitación... solo buscando un segundo de paz.

-¡Gaa chan! - Temari irrumpió en la habitación sin tocar y Gaara supo que el mundo no conocía la justicia - ¡Gaa chan arriba!

El peli rojo ladeó el rostro lentamente, mirando con desgano a su hermana revoloteando al abrir las ventanas de la habitación. ¿Qué no tenía frío? Parloteando miles de cosas que no le interesaban, o mejor dicho, que no ganaban su interés.

-Papá dice que es el último favor que nos pide, le dije que te negarías rotundamente pero ya lo conoces, dijo que de negarte te despidieras de Japón, ¿Qué dices? - Y la rubia se agachó frente a él, mirándole atentamente.

-Hai - Murmuró con las mismas ganas que tenía desde hacía rato - Esta bien.

-Definitivamente has estado raro, no pensé que aceptarías algo así con tanta facilidad - Temari ladeó el rostro sin quitarle la vista de encima. Gaara volvió su rostro a la almohada. Como odiaba el instinto femenino, y los sonrojos que últimamente solían aparecer cuando recordaba... "eso" - En fin, buenas noches Gaa chan.

El oji verde le sintió dejar un beso en sus cabellos, alborotándoselos antes de salir de la habitación tan rápido como había llegado... al fin, quietud... una brisa fría recorrió el lugar desde la ventana, consiguiendo hacerlo titiritar... el mundo, no conocía la consideración.

Se levantó con calma, cerrando un ojo en acto reflejo al conseguir sentarse. En verdad era difícil andar el día entero así sin quejarse. Se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla, mirando a su paso las... ¿Vacías calles del suburbio?...

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Se detuvo al fin, respirando con agitación tras uno de sus ya frecuentes recorridos maratónicos. Se sujetó a lo primero que alcanzó cuando el mundo pareció girar un instante, consecuencias de detenerse tan repentinamente.

Alzó la vista, contemplando el solitario y oscuro parque infantil al que había ido a dar, optando por sentarse al columpio del que se sujetaba, recuperando aire con más confianza.

"El no es para ti"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, negando con enfado ¡Lo sabía! ¡No era necesaria tanta faena! Abrió de nuevo los ojos sin levantar la vista, clamando aire aún con rapidez ¿Que tenía que hacer Kakashi en el gimnasio en domingo y a esa hora?... ¿Por qué tuvo que verlo él justamente?... ¿Por qué tuvo que verlo alguien?

Y sus palabras hicieron eco de nuevo en su mente.

-Yo no... - Murmuró aferrando las cadenas del columpio con fuerza - No es eso... - Y sujetó su pecho una vez más - Yo... lo sé - respiraba cada vez con mayor rapidez, esa carrera si que le estaba pasando factura - Sé que aquello... - Susurró - Fue un sueño... pero son solo sueños - agregó a modo de excusa - Son solo sueños Kakashi... - Sasuke alzó el rostro lentamente notando lo borroso que veía el lugar - Y los sueños, no son reales... todo esta bien, por que los sueños desaparecen... y mueren...

Parpadeó tratando de aclarar su visión y aquello que llevaba reteniendo desde que huyó de Kakashi, desde que escuchó aquella frase tan obvia y molesta, emergió.

Se sentía frustrado... se sentía mal... impotente al saber perfectamente que era aquello que caía libremente por sus mejillas. Húmedas y frías, una tras otra, sin importar en lo más mínimo donde estaba su orgullo. Balanceó levemente el columpio, quizás así, con la brisa, secarían con mayor rapidez.

Se balanceó un poco más fuerte. Que fiasco... haberse aferrado a un extraño al grado de correr tras él en un aeropuerto... Se impulsó un poco más alto... Haberse entregado conscientemente pese a estar ebrio... Que iluso...

Sonrió con burla, impulsándose una vez más... ¡Que fiasco era haber llegado a querer tanto...

Derrapó los pies en la tierra, deteniendo el columpio con rapidez al escuchar pasos en la hojarasca de las cercanías, pasando sus manos por su rostro con disimulo, permaneciendo cabizbajo al notar que se detenían frente a él... ¿Kakashi le habría seguido?

-Sasuke - Llamó aquella voz tan inesperada y Sasuke se paralizó al darse cuenta de a quien pertenecía - ¿Sasuke que tienes?

Gaara le miraba de frente y desconcertado, alcanzándole al fin tras haberle visto pasar corriendo justo por delante de su casa, sin creer realmente lo que tenía delante suyo, o mejor dicho, las condiciones en que ese alguien parecía estar frente suyo.

-... - No podía levantar el rostro, como dejar que le viera así, como dejar que notara que... no era precisamente por él - No es nada - Susurró con rapidez e indiferencia.

-Nada - Repitió el peli rojo, agachándose para mirarle mejor, frunciendo el ceño cuando Sasuke desvió el rostro a un lado con sus mechones en el rostro -... ¿te riñeron?

- No es nada - Repitió.

-Nada... - Murmuró con enfado, dejando un pequeño silencio, haciendo memoria - ¿Tu hermano tuvo que ver? - Sasuke negó con rapidez y Gaara sonrió débilmente - Es él único que podía lastimarte así... ¿no?

-No...- Curioso... curioso que Gaara empezara a conocerlo así de bien ¡Kakashi boca floja! Esa información debía habérsela dicho él. Sasuke se estremeció al sentir al menor abrazarle con suavidad.

-Si se meten contigo... se meten conmigo, somos cómplices ¿recuerdas? - Gaara lo estrechó un poco más, sin conseguir moverlo un centímetro - Ahora, busquemos un sitio más...

-Neh - Soltó en un susurró, aún fuertemente aferrado a las cadenas del columpio - ¿No mentías? ... Cuando ayer dijiste"Te quiero"... ¿No mentías?

-No necesito repetírtelo Sasu - Gaara se sonrojó un poco desviando la vista un segundo - Sabes que te quiero, de verdad y... mucho...

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, soltándose de súbito para corresponder ese abrazo ante la sorpresa del menor.

-¿Sabes? - Murmuró Sasuke luchando por no derrumbarse, después de todo, con Gaara ahí, no tenía razones para ello - Yo también te quiero mucho y... perdón... de verdad, lo siento.

Gaara frunció el ceño con extrañeza ¿Qué significaba eso? Después de todo, esto distaba demasiado de las historias románticas que Temari solía leer, y no es que esperara hacer de Romeo y Julieta con Sasuke, era solo que... solo que... ¿Romeo estaba tan triste cuando iba junto a Julieta?

Sonrió al notar lo tonto que estaba sonando. Se limitó a esperar, frotando su espalda en repetidas ocasiones, mirando alrededor varias veces, perdiendo la noción del tiempo que llevarían así. Buscar un sitio cálido para hablar mejor ya era algo absurdo con la hora, lo mejor era volver, pero después de un rato más, una idea extraña pasó por su mente ¿Acaso Sasuke... no quería volver?

-Sasu... - Llamó, sin obtener respuesta - Sasu... - Intentó de nuevo - ¿Quieres...? - Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que sonaría más horrible de lo que había pensado - ¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto?

Un pequeño silencio... que vergüenza ¡Jamás debió pedirle eso!... más frío, y Sasuke asintió.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Se removió al sentir su cuerpo estremecerse, cerró los ojos con algo de fuerza, debatiendo internamente si debía

despertar o no. Algo lejanamente parecido a un gemido emanó de sus propios labios, haciéndolo más consciente de que realmente podía despertar y... quizás si deseaba despertar... ¿Por qué estaba tan inquieto?

Abrió los ojos al fin, medio adormilado, contemplándose cómoda y correctamente tapado por las colchas. Parpadeó, molesto por la tenue luz que provenía del escritorio de la habitación y se sentó frotando una mano por su rostro para espabilar.

-¿Te molesta la luz? - Exclamaron bajito desde la puerta del baño. Naruto posó la vista en Itachi, le miró en pijama y negó en silencio al creer se preparaba también para descansar - Si te cubres entero, puedes volver a dormir.

El azabache se acercó al escritorio y tomó uno de los libros que había puesto ahí tras su llagada, tomando asiento cómodamente de espaldas al mueble.

-¿Estudiarás? - Murmuró el oji azul, mirándole asentir sin apartar la vista del texto.

Naruto volvió a frotar sus ojos notando con extrañeza la enorme manga contra la que se refregaba. Se miró con una de las camisas de Itachi a modo de pijama y volvió la vista a él de reojo al entender que lo había despertado

-Tú... me manoseaste - Soltó bajito, con un deje de reproche.

-Te cambié, no pensabas dormir así - Exclamó Itachi, pasando la página del libro - No te enojes, no te hice nada.

-... - Naruto afiló levemente sus zafiros y sin miramientos... - Salías del baño - Agregó con duda.

-Prueba más a mi favor de que no te hice nada - Itachi le miró con severidad un instante antes de volver a su libro de texto.

Abogados... siempre buscando pruebas.

Naruto le quitó la mirada de encima, es verdad, Itachi si que tenía razones para quejarse. Cerró los ojos y suspiró frotando sus brazos contras sí al sentir su piel estremecerse aún por lo que quiera que le hubiera hecho Itachi momentos atrás. Le miró de nuevo, leyendo en silencio.

Ahora que había aclarado las cosas con Sasuke, por así decir ¿Aún tendría problemas para estar con Itachi?... Quería que las cosas funcionaran, había decidido "recoger la toalla tirada en el ring", había dado el primer paso y ahora... solo había una manera de averiguar si ya podía volver a caminar, o por el contrario, seguía cojeando, lastimado por tantos tropiezos.

Naruto bostezó sonoramente, captando la atención de Itachi para bajar de la cama con "sumo cuidado".

-Tómate tus pastillas - Dedicó el mayor de forma ausente y Naruto torció el labio molesto cuando el volvió la vista al libro.

En fin, se dirigió al baño, pasando una mano por su estómago en el camino... agruras molestas.

Itachi alzó la vista un segundo al ver que tardaba. No necesitaba de mucho para tomar un vaso de agua, cuatro tabletas y su nuevo tratamiento. Cerró el libro y se levantó, necesitaba asegurarse que estuviera bien, deteniéndose a medio camino al ver que ya salía.

-¿Todo bien? - Preguntó al notarle un gesto de falso enfado.

-¿Hum?... si - Naruto sonrió frotando una mano por su estómago una vez más, ya pasaría... pronto pasarían.

Volvió la vista a Itachi al notar que volvía a su sillón como si nada. Sin prisa, le siguió pasivo y lentamente.

Itachi leía de nuevo, o eso quería, pues notar a Naruto caminando a su alrededor y mirándole tal cual depredador a su presa, no era algo que cuadrara en este justo momento de su relación. Miró de reojo a Naruto sentarse al escritorio y notó perfectamente el amplio cuello de la camisa resbalarle por el hombro de forma sexy... kuso... levantó un poco más el libro, forzándose a leer... leer, leer.

Naruto torció el labio y bajó con lentitud. Pasó a su lado y rozó con una mano el brazo de Itachi, posándola con la otra a su hombro al situarse detrás, presionando ambos lados con delicadeza al inclinarse hacia él.

-Estas tenso - Susurró a su oído.

-Naru chan - Itachi cerró el libro frente a él con enfado. Si quería torturarlo lo estaba consiguiendo, y si Kisame le aconsejaba semejantes métodos, él no iba a permitirlo - Basta.

El aparente enfado de Itachi cambió a desconcierto, enarcando una cejita al verlo ir al frente y tomar asiento en sus piernas de forma sensual... ¿Era su imaginación o Naruto estaba provocándolo de verdad?

-Itachi - Murmuró el oji azul sonriendo al ver el libro que aún tenían de por medio. Sabía de sobra métodos que mandaba esos obstáculos lejos, muy lejos, aún hubiera exámenes, no fallaban - Fóllame... - Soltó, llevándose un dedo a los labios y ladear el rostro de forma coqueta.

El azabache abrió la boca de súbito, perplejo por semejante proposición ¡Era oficial! Naruto le había levantado el castigo. Sin esperar a que se arrepintiera, besó sus labios de inmediato, botando el libro para estrecharlo al fin, sujetándole por el cuello y la cintura.

Itachi tornó aquél beso lento, dándose tiempo para acercarlo, consiguiendo hacerle abrir la boca cuando frotó levemente sus cuerpos contra sí, aprovechando para disfrutar centímetro a centímetro en el interior de su cavidad.

Naruto se sujetó a él y posó una mano en el rostro de Itachi mientras respondía y disfrutaba de ese gesto tan propio de ellos, sin embargo... aún podía sentir ese pequeño atisbo de duda en su interior.

Debía seguir, seguir hasta finalizar lo que él mismo había provocado. Sintió sus mejillas encenderse poco a poco cuando las manos de Itachi comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, levantando a breves instantes el borde de la camisa a su paso y se paralizó un momento cuando Itachi juntó sus cuerpos una vez más. Él... estaba realmente "reaccionando" con la situación.

Se separaron un instante y sin avisar, Itachi se levantó de súbito. El oji azul se abrazó a él para no caer, siendo posado de espaldas a la cama en solo cuestión de instantes.

Naruto le miró despojarse del camisón y descubrió que de verdad era muy tarde para volver a atrás. Con las piernas a ambos lados de su cintura y un peligroso Itachi recién salido de abstinencia a Gatas encima suyo, desabotonando uno a uno los botones de la camisa que solo momentos atrás le había puesto... muy, muy tarde...

sin embargo. El oji azul tomó al azabache por el rostro y unió sus labios con arrebato, suspirando con él al aumentar la demanda de sus besos, alzando las manos para dejar que Itachi le arrebatara la camisa al perder la paciencia, volviendo en instantes a donde habían quedado, tirando de la liga que sujetaba esos largos cabellos oscuros para pasar la mano con libertad por ellos.

-Te extrañé... - Murmuró Itachi rozando sus labios por su cuello de forma sensual - Sentir tus besos... - Mordiéndole con suavidad y deseo al oírle suspirar con sus caricias - Probar tu piel... - Descendiendo a besos por su torso ya desnudo - Te extrañé... te necesito... te deseo...

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Un extraño crujido en el pasillo le hizo abrir los ojos. Permaneció un momento quieta y en silencio... nada... ¿Sería solo su imaginación? Un golpeteo más fuerte y se sentó de golpe, definitivamente no eran alucinaciones suyas.

-¿Tío? - Exclamó con duda.

Un chirrido más y encendió la lamparilla de junto, clavando sus ojos verde aguamarina en la puerta. Sin respuesta,

se levantó directo hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe para asomar al pasillo con cautela

.-¿Quién anda ahí? - Exclamó una vez más.

-¿Temari chan? - Soltaron tras ella haciéndola respingar y girar de golpe. La silueta de un hombre en sus cuarenta y algo, cabellos claros hasta los hombros y ojos castaños le devolvió su mirar desde la puerta de otra habitación en las cercanías - Con que eras tú - Exclamó su tío con alivio - Vuelve a la cama y descansa - Agregó regresando en breve a su habitación.

-¿Eh? - La rubia frunció el ceño con extrañeza... ¿Una confusión doble? Relajando su rostro en breve - Quizás - Murmuró no muy convencida.

Volvió la vista al fondo del pasillo y se encaminó con rapidez hacia otra de las habitaciones, tomando el pestillo con certeza y girándolo sin éxito.

-¿Cerrado? - Susurró con leve sorpresa.

Miró el umbral de madera intentando pensar en una razón para que su hermano tomara semejantes medidas, hallándola casi al instante, seguro y la cerró tras ella se marchara rato atrás.

-Que descanses - Murmuró optando por volver sobre sus pasos sin querer despertarle, ya le preguntaría al día siguiente si él también habría escuchado algo.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Tosió un par de veces y pasó el dorso de su mano por sus labios, limpiando de forma burda los restos de saliva que tendría en ellos. Contemplaba entre cansado e indiferente el interior del inodoro, aferrando una vez más el borde, cuidando que el sudor en sus manos no le hiciera jugarretas.

Otra vez frío... y más intenso que antes, sería el sudor que le empapaba el cuerpo. Al final, había terminado por cortar todo el rollo sin haber llegado a nada, pero era eso o terminar por vomitarle en la cara.

-¡Naruto abre de una jodida vez! - Notó que él llamaba de nuevo a la puerta. No pensaba abrir - ¡Naruto!

Otra vez nauseas...

Una nueva arcada y tosió con fuerza al no tener más que devolver... ¡Maldición!... Ignoró una vez más el llamado a la puerta, llevándose una mano a la boca para amortiguar ese acceso de tos. No quería... no quería lastima de nadie... no quería pensar de nuevo en eso.

La tos se detuvo al fin y apartó la mano, mirándola fijamente al notar algo extraño en esto...

-¿Sangre? - Susurró inaudible, percatándose del temblar que se apoderó de él.

Sin perder tiempo tiró de la palanca y tomó el papel, limpiándose con suma rapidez, tallando el piso que había llegado a salpicar de ese tono tan horrible... ¿Sangre?... Tiró el papel teñido al cesto y le cubrió con más, levantándose rápidamente para abrir el grifo de agua. Frotó sus manos con ansiedad más de una vez, enjuagándose la boca también... ¿Por qué sangre?

-¡Naruto!

Un tirón por su brazo y se vio frente a frente con Itachi, observándole molesto sin que eso aparatara aquella palabra de su mente... ¿Por qué sangre?... Naruto amagó con volver de frente al grifo, necesitaba lavarse, pero el fuerte agarra del mayor le hizo permanecer al frente, intentó de nuevo sin éxito ¡Necesitaba lavarse!

-Estás limpio ya - Murmuró Itachi abrazándole con suavidad, aferrándole un poco más al notar el temblor del oji azul entre sus brazos - Estás limpio ya.

Naruto frunció el ceño. No, no lo estaba. Quiso zafarse, enfadándose al no conseguirlo. ¡No necesitaba lástima de nadie!

-Quiero estar solo - Murmuró Naruto con falsa frialdad, sin lograr inmutar al mayor - ¡Déjame solo! - Soltó exasperado forcejeando con él una vez más.

-¡Naruto maldición! - Itachi le aferró con fuerza por las muñecas - ¡Cálmate! - logrando paralizarlo cuando le besó de súbito.

El oji azul abrió los ojos con sorpresa un segundo, cerrándolos con fuerza al siguiente... "No me beses, no lo hagas"... aferrando sus hombros con fuerza y apretándolos a modo de reproche... "Te sabrá a sangre"...

Naruto siempre había contemplado las razones que Itachi tendría para estar con él, las posibilidades que su decreciente salud le ofrecía, el destino que le esperaba... y lo aceptaba... había concluido que Itachi por lo menos le quería, su salud tenía una última oportunidad y podría vivir tranquilo, pero ahora... ahora... por primera vez, sentía que todo era inútil... por primera vez sintió la magnitud de la palabra "muerte" en sus hombros... sentía miedo... pero era algo que debía superar... solo.

Itachi le liberó las manos y se apartó, abrazándole débilmente, con algo de temor y desconcierto. Su típico sabor dulzón, Naruto, él... sabía a...

-Déjame solo - Repitió el oji azul cabizbajo, con ese temblor aún en su voz y su cuerpo.

-No - Le aferró un poco más - ¿No entiendes que estoy contigo?

-No tienes que hacerlo...

-¡Quiero hacerlo! - Itachi cerró los ojos con fuerza - No estás solo, no tienes que hacerlo solo, estoy contigo, ¿No lo entiendes? Estaré contigo... déjame sobrellevarlo contigo, puedes aferrarte a mí que yo... no te soltaré.

Naruto miraba al frente en silencio y sus labios temblaron un momento. Aunque fuera por lástima, esas palabras... le daban calidez. Le aferró los brazos con duda.

-No tienes que estar solo - Repitió el azabache bajito - Estaré contigo... puedes aferrarte a mí.

Deslizó sus manos por su espalda... "No quiero estar solo"... Naruto cerró los ojos acomodándose en su regazo... "No quiero temer". Aunque fuera solo por un tiempo ¿Podría Itachi fingir un tiempo más?... Quería creer en esas palabras, confiar en él... ¿Podría estar a su lado... solo un tiempo más?

-Regresemos... - Exclamó el mayor aún preocupado - Necesitas dormir...

Naruto asintió sin soltarle aún... ¿Podría regalarle... solo el tiempo que le quedara?

o.0.o.0.o.0.o. CONTINUARÁ .o.0.o.0.o.0.o


	10. Chapter X: Con pasos firmes

∞ **LA MARCHA FUNEBRE AL ALTAR ∞**

®_ Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi-sensei y a sus respectivas autoras, Airam-chan y su nee-chan, yo solo soy una fan enamorada que quiso publicarlo de nuevo para que pudieran disfrutarlo.  
_

CAPITULO X: CON PASOS FIRMES.

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

Se removió entre las sábanas al sentir que movían su hombro con suavidad.

-Sasu...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aún no... Aún no quería despertar.

Haciendo oídos sordos, atrajo hacia si al dueño de esa voz para volver a acomodarse, y permaneció quieto.

El olor de una habitación ajena, la alarma de su móvil sonando bajito en la cercanía, esa voz adormilada pero conocida. Si abría los ojos ahora terminaría por despertar, dejando los sueños donde pertenecen, y una parte suya, se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Sasu, se te hará tarde - Repitió aquél familiar susurro.

Sin embargo, hay veces que la razón... gana por completo al corazón.

Abrió sus orbes con lentitud, enfocando a media penumbra los ojos en verde aguamarina frente a él. Recibió aquél roce de buenos días en sus labios sin protestar, ni colaborar. Simplemente observando... simplemente, despertando.

-Buenos días - Susurró Gaara - Son las seis, necesitas ir por tu uniforme o no te dejaran entrar a la escuela.

Asintió, apretando sus ojos con sus manos al sentarse, parecían resentidos por el desvelo de la noche anterior. Prefirió no encender la luz, y se las arregló como pudo para encontrar su ropa. Una vez listo, miró la cama una vez más. Se acercó, y apoyándose en el borde, se inclinó un poco. Solo quería verlo un momento, contemplar el rostro de Gaara en la oscuridad.

-No estoy dormido - Murmuró el menor - Solo descanso la vista. Me levantaré en seguida - Agregó, seguro creyendo que le prevendría para que el sueño no le ganara tras su partida.

Sasuke torció la mirada... y se alejó. Decidió no dejar más gestos crueles, ni decir más mentiras a medias... ahora no. Aunque Gaara no fuera consciente de ese otro significado en cada uno de estos.

Cruzó la habitación y empató la puerta despacio al salir, cuidándose del horrible chirrido que casi les delata la noche anterior. Pese a la hora, asomó por cada pasillo antes de caminar en ellos, y recordó saltar el escalón que rechinaba en la entrada para llegar al empedrado que llevaba a la cerca, deteniéndose cuando pisó la calle para clavar la mirada en aquella ventana.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado... y por quererme - Murmuró. Era irónico, antes, cuando tenía motivos de sobra para ello, el arrepentimiento jamás había surcado su mente. Ahora, cuando estaba más que decidido a respetar la decisión que había tomado, un sentimiento parecido al pesar se esforzaba en machacarle las entrañas. - No volveré a mentirte... no volveré a soñar - Decidido, siguió su camino - Volveré a comenzar.

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

Esperando en silencio y de pie junto a él, Iruka miró de reojo a Kakashi. Seguía igual de ido, o quizás más que el día anterior.

-¿De verdad, vas a perderte semejante escena? - Dirigió al aire. Intentar distraerlo no estaba de más.

-... - Kakashi le observó con su comentario, asomando brevemente por la puerta de la habitación que ambos custodiaban - Nah, está bien - Contestó con una sonrisa fingida, restando importancia a la situación, provocando un suspiro de resignación en Iruka.

Kakashi volvió a distraer su atención en la fuente del ala este de la mansión. Sacó el móvil y checó sus mensajes por enésima vez... nada. El mensaje de la noche anterior seguía siendo el único... "No llegaré. Todo estará bien. Sasuke"... Suspiró también con desgano. Había que dar tiempo al tiempo, así que solo le quedaba esperar.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de aquella habitación, y afortunadamente ajenos a la situación que agobiaba a una parte de la familia, otras cuatro personas miraban fijamente el mismo objetivo.

-¿No creen que... deberíamos despertarlos primero? - Tras su esposo, Mikoto miraba alternadamente a Tsunade y la amplia cama de Itachi frente a ellos.

-No digas tonterías pequeña, así no sería divertido -Jiraiya sonrió travieso ante la negativa de Fugaku.

-Bien, es hora, les hemos dado muchas libertades ya - Tsunade tomó las sábanas por el borde - ¡Arriba! - Tiró de ellas con fuerza y Mikoto se cubrió el rostro instintivamente con las manos.

Abrazados y profundamente dormidos aún, Itachi y Naruto solo atinaron a encogerse por inercia tras el atentado a su tranquilidad, y obvia violación a su espacio personal.

-¿Are? - Jiraiya enarco una ceja, llevando las manos a la cintura al observarlos mejor - ¿Tienen ropa encima? - Preguntó, extrañado de ver a su nieto con el pantalón del pijama y a su prometido con el bóxer en su sitio - Que chicos tan raros.

-Está bien, puedes mirar - Fugaku posó una mano al hombro de su esposa, quien entre abrió los dedos primero, cerciorándose de verles "decentemente" presentables antes de animarse a descubrir su rostro.

-¡Aaaaarriba he dicho! - Soltó Tsunade sin contemplaciones y con megáfono incluido en mano, haciendo brincar al par de bellos durmientes con su llamado, que parpadearon adormilados, mirando a su alrededor con desconcierto.

-¡ ¿Pero qué demonios?! -Itachi se sentó de súbito al reaccionar, señalándolos con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Naruto también retrocedió de un brindo, sentándose igual de veloz que el mayor al notar que tenían público, abrazando la almohada que Itachi le pasó sin necesidad de preguntar -¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos pretenden?!

Tsunade carcajeó abiertamente provocando un escalofrío al oji azul y un mal presentimiento en Itachi al ver a su abuelo revirar los ojos en dirección contraria.

-Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto - La rubia les señaló de repente, haciendo respingar a la pareja - Han hecho público su compromiso, por tanto, seguirán las tradiciones que esta familia impone como ley.

-¿Qué? - Exclamaron a coro, mirándose un instante, frunciendo el ceño al volver la vista al frente.

-Regla número uno - Continuó la matriarca, mostrando el índice en alto - No hay sexo antes de la boda.

Una brisa helada surcó la habitación, congelando la escena al instante.

"No hay sexo antes de la boda... No hay sexo antes de la boda... antes de la boda... de la boda... ¡Boda!"

Una gota resbaló por la frente de Mikoto, Fugaku y Naruto al ver que Jiraiya hacía el eco dramático con el megáfono frente a un impasible Itachi.

-¡Ya te oyó!- Soltó Tsunade arrebatándole el instrumento de tortura a su esposo.

-Ja... ja,ja - Itachi miró a su padre un instante, callando de inmediato al verle alzar los hombros despreocupado.

-Yo las seguí - Completó Fugaku como si nada ante el asentimiento de Mikoto.

-¡¿Están de broma?! - El azabache miró automáticamente a su abuela, abriendo la boca con sorpresa al verle afirmar con un cabeceo - ¡Deben estar jugando! - Y saltó de la cama de un brinco - ¡Es algo absurdo! ¡Una estupidez! ¡Una tontería! ¡Una...! Una, una... una - Soltaba cada vez más despacio y ausente al comprender que iban en serio - ¡Abuelo! - Llamó casi suplicante al albino, su último recurso.

-Bueno - Jiraiya se pasó la mano por la nuca, riendo nerviosamente, paralizándose al creer ver a su nietecito consentido con ojos de borrego tierno - Em, quizás, puedan... -Tsunade, Fugaku y Mikoto tosieron disimuladamente - Reglas son reglas - Exclamó el mayor juntando las palmas al frente para hacer una reverencia de disculpa - ¡Lo siento!¡Reglas son reglas! Hasta Shisui las siguió.

-¡Tonterías! - E Itachi volvió a encarar a la matriarca.

Sintiendo un poco de calor en las mejillas, Naruto empezó a deslizar la vista distraídamente por el techo, era la mar de interesante, era... era blanco... ¡Qué pena! ¿No podía volverse invisible?, y hubiera continuado con su interesantísimo mata-tiempo de no ser porque no pudo evitar fruncir el seño al sentir una vibra... rara.

-¡Tu prometido dormirá en la habitación de Shisui y punto! - Hasta Naruto volvió a fijarse en la escena con la potente voz de Tsunade. Esa mujer era increíble, ahora entendía de donde había sacado Itachi su voz de mando y dotes de juzgado, si hasta había conseguido silenciarlo de la sola impresión.

-¿También le cambiarás de habitación? - Exclamó Itachi boca abierta - Pero... ¿Por qué? - Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Oh, niño - Jiraiya sonrió, mirando al oji azul de arriba abajo con sugerencia. De inmediato, Naruto apretó los dientes horrorizado, ¡¿La vibra rara venía de él?! - Si es más que obvio que no puedes compartir la cama con él sin caer en la tentación.

Naruto aferró más la almohada contra sí, deseando que ese viejo pervertido y mano larga no pudiera ver de más, le daba escalofríos. Para fortuna suya, Itachi pareció leerle la mente pues des-tendió la cama, cubriéndolo de sobre manera con las sábanas, y pasó una mano por su hombro para atraerlo hacía él de forma posesiva justo al momento de dedicar una mirada amenazante a su propio abuelo.

Hasta él parpadeó con extrañeza, compitiendo con la sorpresa en rostro de los padres y abuelos de Itachi ante tan curiosa reacción. Él moreno parecía estar... ¡No, qué tontería!, Y Jiraiya pareció pensar lo mismo al soltar una divertida carcajada.

-Hombre no te enojes, si no me lo voy a comer - Se sujetó el estómago entre risas - Es solo que tu postrecito estará reservado para después de la boda ¿entiendes?

Naruto vio a Itachi bufar molesto y girar el rostro en señal de derrota. Había... ¡¿Había vuelto a perder?! Volvió a mirar a los padres de su prometido, quienes de inmediato le sonrieron agitando las manos de forma despreocupada.

Bajó el rostro de inmediato, ¡Qué vergüenza! Como deseaba que la tierra lo tragara.

¿Era tan obvio que gozaban de vida íntima? Pensándolo mejor, en Nueva York nunca se fijaron en cosas así. Los libertinos amigos de Itachi solían dejarlos solos al ver que requerían privacidad, y cuando no lo notaban, bastaba con hacer un simple acto de desaparición hacia algún otro lado del departamento.

-Descuida - Le susurraron bajito al oído y Naruto alzó el rostro por inercia - Shhh - Quedándose quieto cuando Itachi le abrazó para camuflajear sus palabras con ese inocente gesto, aprovechando que su familia discutía distraídamente sobre los aspectos más importantes del "evento" para agregar- Ya lograremos estar a solas.

El azabache le soltó entre risas, abandonando la cama a la brevedad... "Itachi, siempre tan desconcertante". Aún perplejo, Naruto llevó una mano a su oído, buscando apagar el cosquilleo que sentía. "Puedes aferrarte a mí", recordó y sonrió al verle armar una escenita al sacar a todos de la habitación, argumentando que necesitaban ropa decente encima... "Yo no te soltaré".

-Al fin - Itachi suspiró al cerrar la puerta, recargándose un momento en ella para retomar aire - ¿Hum? - Notando la fijeza de esos zafiros en él - ¿Qué? - Amplió su sonrisa - ¿Te arrepientes? Habla ahora o calla para siempre - Exclamó de forma dramática y juguetona, tan... Itachi.

-Mfth - Naruto bajó el rostro un instante cuando una vieja sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro... "¿Sabes?, Empiezas a confundirme"

Itachi frunció el ceño un instante sin dejar de sonreír. Recordaba esa extraña y vieja mirada, no era la primera vez que esos zafiros parecían querer sacarle una radiografía. Era divertido ver a Naruto así, y siempre era bueno verle sonreír, más aún si él era la causa. Poco a poco, todo parecía volver... a la normalidad.

-¡No vayan a hacer trampa! - La voz de Jiraiya se oyó alto y fuerte desde el pasillo - ¡Reglas son reglas!

Un puchero asomó en el rostro del mayor con la amenaza, y Naruto rió de nuevo.

Ciertamente, sus días con Itachi, pocos o muchos, llegarían a ser divertidos, además... miró una a una las rabietas que Itachi esbozó de camino al baño... observándolos mejor, cuando se enojan, se parecen. Empezaba a ser confuso, y quizás lo extraño sería lo contrario, después de todo, Itachi y "él" eran hermanos.

El oji azul negó con rapidez y salió de la cama para buscar algo de ropa... "Yo, decidí aferrar a Ita". Físicamente parecidos, tan diferentes en su forma de ser, que importaba eso. "A Ita" se repitió con decisión.

Honestamente, con cada una de sus acciones, y probablemente sin habérselo propuesto, Itachi se había convertido en lo único valioso que tenía, el único motivo que le quedaba, y que lo inspiraba a seguir viviendo.

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

Observando la larga lista del mobiliario en la tablilla que sostenía, Sasuke se adentró en el almacén, paloteando la hoja al ver a Neji supervisando que las sillas fueran correctamente apiladas por los intendentes escolares. Shikamaru asomó por el lugar, reportándose con un amplio bostezo y Sasuke paloteó una vez más, dando por hecho la limpieza del gran Salón.

A diferencia del sábado, día que acordaron y realizaron la fiesta estudiantil de Halloween, a la cual él no había asistido por obvios motivos familiares, Sasuke retomaba sus labores en el consejo estudiantil como lo que dignamente le habían obligado a ser... el presidente.

-Toma - Una pequeña cajita de zumo se alzó frente suyo, cortesía de Gaara, quien ya sorbía de su propia bebida - Estarás cansado y sediento.

-Gracias - Le colocó la pajilla mientras Shikamaru y Neji se acercaban a ellos.

-Sobre los gastos del evento - Exclamó el peli rojo al sacar una pequeña libreta y varios recibos con ella - Fue menor al contemplado dentro de nuestro presupuesto, así, el capital de la tesorería del consejo estudiantil cuenta con una ganancia prima del 75%...

Disfrutando de su bebida, Sasuke se mantenía igual de atento que sus compañeros a los informes del tesorero. Gaara no lo hacía nada mal para ser de primer curso.

-Ahora el único problema - Continuó el oji verde con un gesto de mala leche, gesto que causó gracia a sus tres "superiores", lucía... tan mono. Gaara entrecerró la mirada de forma escalofriante y lejanamente linda - No se burlen "se-ño-res" - reprochó.

Una roca imaginaria con esa inscripción cayó en la cabeza de Sasuke, Neji y Shimakamaru, dejando caer sus rostros cabizbajos. Gaara sonrió satisfecho con ello.

-En verdad, el tamaño del baúl que usaba el antiguo tesorero para los fondos es absurdo, y lo es más si consideramos que ni siquiera tiene dinero en efectivo - Retomó el menor - No pude arrastrarlo hasta aquí.

-Querrás uno más pequeño - Shikamaru, ya recuperado de la pedrada mental, bostezó ampliamente tras su observación.

-¿Otro baúl? - Neji le secundó con un bostezo idéntico, pero cubriéndose la boca como muestra de mínima educación.

-Para que, si... - Sasuke apenas tomaba aire para completar la curiosa tercia, deteniéndose a medio bostezo al ver a Gaara mirarles con un tic en la ceja, haciéndole toser con disimulo - Deberíamos escuchar que opina el tesorero después de todo.

-Ni hablar - Gaara negó y tachó su libreta - Olvídense del baúl, meteré los fondos en una cuenta de ahorros a plazos fijos, así podremos invertir a plazos cortos para obtener ganancias netas en periodos muertos sin actividad escolar, solo tenemos que programar...

Una débil sonrisa asomó los labios de Sasuke con el discurso. Gaara no cambiaba. Conservaba a la perfección lo que había visto en él, aquel día, cuando lo conoció. Recordándole, la razón del porqué valía la pena intentarlo de nuevo.

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

Después de lo que cualquiera podría considerar el día más extraño de su vida, nada mejor que algo de aire para recuperarse. Basado en esta idea, Naruto abrió las puertas de su nuevo balcón, aferrando el barandal metálico con ambas manos mientras dejaba a la brisa chocar suavemente en su rostro.

-Tienes la mejor vista en la mansión Naruto - Desde el escritorio, Kakashi desalojaba los "tiliches" de Shisui, echándolos en una de las tantas cajas que abarrotaban el piso de la habitación - ¿Te gustan las puestas de sol?

-Pierdes tu tiempo - Itachi apareció por el umbral, soltando las maletas de Naruto al pie de la cama para acercarse - A él solo le gustan las que se ven desde lo alto del "World trade Center", ¿Oh no? - agregó, mostrando una risita cómplice al menor.

Naruto también sonrió. Pese al tiempo que llevaban juntos, y lo diferentes que fueran sus sentimientos ahora, se sentía tonto... tonto al ver todavía en Itachi lo que le atraía de él, era tan claro como el recuerdo que tenía de ambos en aquél edificio. Decidió echar un vistazo al presente, apreciando un atardecer dorado y rojizo, medio nublado, medio despejado... no estaba mal.

-¡Kakashi! - Se escuchó a Iruka llamar desde el baño -¡¿Te atreviste a darle esto a Shisui?, no tienes vergüenza!

El aludió sonrió nervioso, agitando una mano frente a las miradas curiosas de Naruto e Itachi antes de encaminarse al baño con prisa, tratando de restar importancia a lo que hubiera sido su travesura.

-¡No Iru chan, con cuidado! - Se escuchó también al peli plata ya en el interior.

Itachi sonrió al escuchar un par de cosas estrellarse en aquella habitación, aprovechando el momento para colocar las medicinas de Naruto en el buró. Desde un punto de vista muy personal, una vez en el pasado creyó que si volvía a encontrarse con ese par, los hallaría casados, así que no disimuló su sorpresa al haberse enterado que seguían siendo solo hermanos. Allá ellos, alzó los hombros despreocupado y se encaminó al balcón.

Naruto volteó de reojo al sentir unos brazos rodearle con cuidado, ladeando un poco la cabeza cuando Itachi dejó su rostro descansar en su cuello.

-Si te sientes mal, ven a buscarme - Ofreció el azabache a su oído, provocando que el menor cerrara los ojos con ello - Mi abuela sabe que no estás... - Itachi se detuvo, meditando sus palabras un instante - ...del todo bien - Finalizó en un susurro.

Naruto aferró el barandal con algo más de fuerza al sentir el roce de los labios de Itachi en su oído, descendiendo suave y muy lentamente por su cuello.

-Chicos... - Llamó Iruka tras ellos al asomar de nuevo a la habitación - ¿podrían ayudarnos con esto? - Retomó casi al instante, disimulando la leve sorpresa que sintió al ver lo oportuno de su interrupción.

Itachi rió, soltando a Naruto con un animado "Ustedes mandan y yo obedezco", dirigiéndose al baño como si nada.

-Por cierto Iruka - Itachi se perdió también en aquella habitación - ¿Tu sabes que fue del tío Danzou? Me gustaría visitar a Mizuki un día de estos y...

En el balcón, Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, contemplando un poco más el atardecer para suspirar y relajarse. Y pese a la claridad de sus recuerdos, seguía de tonto... tonto al saber que llegó a olvidar que Itachi bien podía hacer su cuerpo estremecer con roces tan simples.

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

Inaudito, ni él mismo podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Caminar por los pasillos de aquél edificio?... Y en receso. Suicidio, eso era.

Él no solía frecuentar sitio en la escuela que tuviera estudiante alguno aparte suyo, exceptuando a Kiba y a Shino tal vez, pero ellos no contaban. En fin, siempre había una primera vez, y al mal paso darle prisa.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Es Sasuke kun!

¡Kusó!, fin de la paz. Sasuke miró a aquella chica peli rosa señalarle con emoción desde una ventana de las aulas de primer curso y prácticamente oyó en su mente la cancioncita de "Retirada" con todo y trompetilla.

Y de verdad, tal cual anuncio a una carrera, todas las ventanas del pasillo se abrieron y Sasuke retrocedió al ver a una multitud de chicas asomar desde ellos... Ni siquiera notó en qué momento salió del edificio "A", se preocupó más por no caer cuando derrapó al doblar una esquina y continuar corriendo, burlando a parte de la multitud.

¡Jamás! volvería a caminar por los pasillos de ningún edificio en el receso.

-¡Ahí está! - Señaló una chica rubia oji azul mostrando el nuevo pasillo que había tomado.

-¡Maldición! - Sasuke dobló una vez más, cortando camino por las aulas de música. ¿Cómo le hacían esas niñas para tener mejor condición física que él?, se suponía que tenía notas destacadas en atletismo, o eso decía el profesor Gai... ¡Pamplinas! A ese ni Konohamaru le creía.

Una esquina más, un nuevo pasillo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ser súbitamente abducido al aula de comunicaciones de un tirón.

Pegado espalda a la puerta y paralizado tal cual felino que es arrojado al aire, Sasuke escuchó a la muchedumbre pasar estrepitosamente de largo. Como si cuidara de que algún movimiento en falso no delatara su posición, volteó despacio hacia la persona que le sujetaba del cuello, parpadeando con sorpresa al ver a Temari abrir la puerta cautelosamente hasta asomar apenas y con cuidado.

-Los perdimos - Confirmó la rubia, cerrando de nuevo con extremo sigilo - Por aquí - Señaló al agacharse.

Sasuke decidió seguirle la corriente, aunque desplazarse a gatas le pareciera totalmente absurdo, si no había nadie más ahí... Rodearon los muebles con los PC hasta llegar al extremo alejado del aula y lo que vio sí que fue sorprendente.

Temari se recargó en la pared del fondo, junto a Shikamaru, quien permanecía totalmente recostado con la vista en la ventana. Sin apartar la vista del despejado cielo azulino, el castaño levantó una mano para saludarlo.

Sasuke devolvió el saludo y optó por recargarse a la pared también, notando al fin la presencia de Neji, dormido junto al teclado sobre el último escritorio del aula, aún con la PC encendida y el correo abierto... como si esperara algo.

-Ya estás aquí.

El azabache volvió la vista al frente, sonriendo brevemente al recién llegado cuando tomó asiento a su lado.

-Pensé que las chicas de primer curso de verdad te habían atrapado... inconsciente - Reprochó Gaara con una pequeña mueca de enfado.

-Pero, te estaba buscando - Se justificó, recargando la cabeza a la pared con cierto cansancio.

-Lo sé - Gaara le sonrió y se recargó a su hombro - ...Es tranquilo ¿no? - Murmuró el oji verde en tono confidencial, refiriéndose al ambiente que les rodeaba - Tan silencioso como la biblioteca y vacío a horas de receso, Temari lo descubrió y nos ha dejado compartirlo. Podrá ser ruidosa, molesta y chillona casi todo el tiempo, pero sabe disfrutar momentos de paz.

-¡Oye! - Soltó la chica molesta.

-¡Ssshhh! - Silenciándose con un puchero cuando Neji y Shikamaru reaccionaron tal cual alarma instantánea a toda pérdida de paz y quietud.

-¿Ves? - Y el oji verde sonrío divertido, acomodándose de nuevo a su hombro sin decir más.

Sasuke viró el rostro levemente hacia él, sonriendo con el simple hecho de verlo. De verdad... Gaara le gustaba. Su frescura, valor y honestidad para hacer o decir lo que sentía, esas que tanto le envidiaba y que él mismo no poseía. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la del peli rojo y cerró los ojos, en busca de ese anhelado momento de paz prometida... en realidad, tratando de encontrarla junto a él.

Ladeando el rostro con lentitud, Temari entrecerró la mirada al ver semejante escena. Dijera lo que dijera, su hermano estaba raro y esto solo era una prueba más de ello, pero eso no era lo que ahora llamaba su atención... no. Observó a Sasuke suspirar aún con los ojos cerrados y la rubia apartó su mirar.

Tenía que hablar con Gaara, decirle... lo que ella veía.

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

Regla número 2: Un gran evento, requiere grandes medidas.

Naruto miró atónito el gran almacén departamental que Tsunade, Mikoto y Kurenai señalaron con emoción, riendo con una gotita en la sien al escuchar el resoplido que soltaron Itachi, Asuma, Fugaku y Jiraiya tras la elección de las damas.

Aquel enorme lugar era increíble, más que una tienda departamental, parecía una especie de mini ciudad compactada en el interior de un solo edificio que prácticamente abarcaba... toda la manzana. Había transporte interno, parques y restaurantes de lujo a lo largo de sus "calles" -pues pasillo era un término corto-, los cuales se hallaban techados en partes por vitrales completos.

Lo recorrió por largo rato, mirando con embeleso a su alrededor, despertando con sorpresa al sentir un jalón repentino.

-¿Grandioso no? - Soltó Itachi a su lado. Tras haberle tomado la mano, el azabache sonrió para empezar a guiarle por la dirección correcta, evitando que se hubiera perdido del resto del grupo - No puedes extraviarte en un país que no conoces antes de que te compre un móvil ¿Entiendes?, Si lo hicieras, dime que haré para encontrarte.

El oji azul escuchaba atento, en verdad lo hacía... hasta que un letrero junto a ellos captó su atención, olvidándose por completo del comentario del mayor. "¡¿Hotel?!"

-¡¿Que la gente no vuelve a sus casas?! - Escandalizó al señalar el lujoso local, aún sin poder creerlo. Ese sitio estaba perfectamente acondicionado para la existencia humana.

-Digamos, que hay personas que llegan a necesitarlos - Explicó el azabache con diversión - Por ejemplo, recuerdo que mi abuela y mi madre misma, solían pasar aquí fines de semana enteros de shopping cuando a mi tía Kurenai le daban crisis depresivas por su embarazo, decían que un fin de semana entre damas les subía el ánimo.

-No juegues - Incrédulo, Naruto volvió a mirar aquél trío de mujeres caminando solo unos metros más adelante, observándolas cuchichear con emoción y señalar negocios varios.

¿Quedarse en un lugar así?, ¿Teniendo un lugar tan cómodo llamado hogar donde volver?, ¿Con tantas personas llamadas familia esperando tu regreso?... Parecía mentira.

Tiendas de tela, lentes, ropa, artículos múltiples y hasta negocios inútiles. Naruto contempló de todo frente a sus ojos, sin notar el momento en que había soltado la mano de Itachi, percatándose horas después que caminaba solo. Daba igual, ya los buscaría luego, había tanto por ver, como... miró curioso un parquecito en la cercanía, deteniéndose frente a un negocio de apariencia más... normal.

Se agachó para observar mejor, pasando las manos por la mercancía, extendida cuidadosamente sobre aquella tela en el piso. De entre todas, levantó una diminuta pieza metálica, sonriendo con emoción. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba!, buscó enseguida al mercader, decidido a preguntar por el precio, pero apenas el hippioso sujeto le vio, sonrió mostrando sus amarillentos dientes con desdén al contemplar su cuidada y elegante apariencia.

-¿Un niño bueno y de etiqueta en tono pastel como tú usa esto? - Exclamó al mirarle de arriba abajo.

-Solo necesito un par - Contestó sin problemas, en un tono que hizo al otro reír con sorna y... precaución. El tono pastel en sus ropas, obra de la familia Uchiha por supuesto, era obviamente engañoso - No quiero que se cierren por descuido - Agregó, contemplando aquella pieza contra luz.

El sonido de un silbato hizo a aquél tipo coger la sábana de golpe, soltando fugazmente "Es tuya" al salir corriendo del lugar con unos bien vestidos guardias de la zona tras él.

-... - Algo extrañado, Naruto les miró perderse por unas callecitas más adelante - Gracias... supongo - Murmuró, poniéndose en pie de uno cuando oyó una conocida carcajada en el lugar, comprobando que era realmente Itachi el dueño de aquella risa.

El azabache le observaba sentado en una jardinera cercana, justo bajo un extraño e inmenso árbol saturado de flores en rosa pastel... genial, mas tono claros.

-¿Cuánto creíste que lo dejarían permanecer en un sitio como este? - Itachi cambió aquella sonrisa a una totalmente sarcástica - Aquí y en Nueva York, los comerciantes ambulantes siguen siendo sucios vagabundos - Le recordó con desdén.

Esbozando una sonrisa tensa, el oji azul cerró su puño tras él, evitando mirarle. En realidad ese árbol era raro, y llamativo... ¡De verdad!... ¿rosa? No se suponía que esos ¿solo floreaban en primavera?

Itachi sonrió de lado al ver a Naruto morder su labio inferior con disimulo, sin duda, tenía razones para estar nervioso.

-Dijiste que te habías dejado cerrar esas perforaciones - Soltó con diversión, haciendo respingar al oji azul - Incluso lo juraste.

-... - Naruto intentó sonreír, solo logrando mostrar su perfecta dentadura en un gesto de derrota al haber sido pillado - ¿Estas molesto? - Quiso saber, ya sin excusa o salida. Itachi ladeó el rostro y amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Te dejaste la de la lengua? - Naruto rió aún nervioso, y mostró al frente la pequeña pieza que le habían "obsequiado", provocando una jovial carcajada en el azabache - Entonces, no - soltó entre risas.

-¿Eh? - El oji azul le miró con sorpresa, sonriendo un poco más relajado y natural, como si la diversión de Itachi de verdad le contagiara un poco de su entusiasmo.

-Naru chan - Llamó ya más tranquilo, extendiendo un brazo al frente y llamándole con un corto ademán - Ven... escucha esto.

Dudoso, Naruto se acercó, agachándose una vez estuvo frente al mayor, dejando que Itachi le atrajera por el cuello lo suficiente para conseguir murmurarle algo al oído, algo que, a juzgar por la confidencialidad de sus gestos, sería un secreto... era eso, o una perversión de enormes proporciones.

-El cerezo rarito del Centro comercial del Sol - Susurró el azabache, dejando salir una audible sonrisa - Este será nuestro sitio.

-¿Qué? - Naruto frunció el ceño e intentó mirarle, desistiendo ante el imponente agarre que el mayor ejercía en su cuello.

-El cerezo rarito - Repitió Itachi - ¿Recuerdas que te dije que solo florean en primavera?, pues este es uno rarito al que le da la loquera en otoño, por eso, será nuestro sitio. El cerezo rarito del Centro comercial del sol, anda, repítelo.

-... - Naruto ahora sí que estaba confundido, no entendía ni la "jota" - El cerezo rarito... del centro comercial del sol.

-Justo en el hoyo que hay en la primer rama dejé un par de yenes, solo tienes que venir aquí y tomarlos cuando los necesites - El oji azul elevó la vista, tratando sin mucho éxito de ver el hoyo en el tronco - Si aún no te ha llegado el celular que te daré en navidad, y si llegaras a perderte en un sitio desconocido como este, toma un taxi. Ten por seguro que tarde o temprano... vendré por ti a este lugar.

Naruto entre abrió los labios y... se quedó callado. Simplemente, no supo que decir. Incluso, quedó demasiado desconcertado con esa información como para responder el abrazo o el beso que Itachi le dio a la sombra de ese cerezo, seguro y aprovechándose de su momentáneo estado de shock.

Abandonaron el sitio solo instantes después de aquello.

Y quizás, hubiera guardado aquel secreto como una clara muestra de afecto de no ser porque casi se atraganta en la comida cuando oyó a Kurenai-san decir el verdadero nombre del centro comercial, o haber estado a punto de caer de lo alto de unas escaleras al retroceder totalmente sorprendido cuando Fugaku-san le extendió un móvil a modo de presente, en realidad, la sorpresa que casi le cuesta la vida fue haber escuchado que el mismo Itachi le había ayudado a escogerlo... ¡¿No se supone que se lo daría en navidad?!

Sin embargo, eso fue nada comparado a cuando, obviamente confundido, preguntó a Itachi cual sería ahora el chiste del "Cerezo rarito" si ya tenía con que llamarle en caso de extraviarse, abriendo la boca con enorme sorpresa al verlo carcajear con diversión franca antes de exclamar "¿De qué me hablas?".

Era obvio que tampoco había dinero en ese árbol.

A veces... ¡Itachi podía hacerlo enfadar tanto!

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

Absorto en su lectura, Sasuke levantó la vista con sobresalto cuando una pila de libros se azotó sin delicadeza a su lado. Joder, que esto era una biblioteca. Indignado, frunció el ceño molesto y volteó, cambiando ese gesto a uno de extrañeza al ver que era Temari quien tomaba asiento a su lado tras prácticamente arrastrar la silla... parecía molesta.

-Se te olvida algo - Exclamó la rubia sin tacto, abriendo un libro frente a ella de mala gana. El azabache enarco una ceja al no comprender - ¿Viernes?... ¿La renovación artística en la galería Sur, quizás?

El azabache respingó y miró su reloj automáticamente, levantándose de golpe y echando los libros a medio cerrar en la maleta, agradeciendo apenas tras dejar a la chica en la mesa, sin alcanzar a ver el gesto de desdén que la rubia mostró para volver a su lectura.

¡Ja!, Como si lo hubiera hecho por él.

Temari suspiró cabizbajo, consciente de que no lograría concentrarse. Si tan solo Gaara la escuchara.

Por suerte era tarde, y Sasuke no tuvo problemas para cruzar la vacía explanada... ¡Con un demonio, que idioteces pensaba, era tardísimo!. Ahora incluso pensaba si Temari realmente tenía algo que hacer en la biblioteca. Pero el tiempo se le pasaba volando cuando leías cosas interesantes... cosas que lograban apartarlo del mundo real.

En tiempo record, ya cruzaba los enrejados que cercaban la enorme y vistosa "Konoha School", toda una proeza considerando que era todo un campus, una no tan típica escuela en escalerilla que contenía desde preescolar hasta el instituto. Empezó a recorrer la acera rumbo a la parada de bus, volteando con frecuencia a las cercanías, buscando hasta lograr detener un taxi a la brevedad.

¡Como pudo olvidarlo!

La costumbre de permanecer demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca por la cercanía de los exámenes de ingreso le estaba ganando jugada, eso y... bueno, también admitía que no tenía otras excusas para llegar tarde a casa.

Exclamó sorprendido, con la mirada fija en el cristal de la ventanilla, frotando sus cabellos ansiosamente de súbito al caer en cuenta de algo más. La fecha de recepción de documentos para solicitar ingreso a la universidad llegaría pronto a su límite, buena hora para olvidar ese otro detalle. ¡¿Qué rayos le sucedía?!, Definitivamente estaba... algo distraído.

Sasuke bajó apenas el vehículo paró en su destino, notando que casi se deja el móvil en el asiento cuando este cayó de su chaqueta del instituto al momento de pagar. Lo recogió, y prácticamente quiso darse de topes al recordar la existencia de la tecnología. Marcó, recorriendo las ya iluminadas jardineras que conducían a la galería.

-¿Gaara?, lo siento - Soltó apenas le contestó - Se me fue el tiempo, estaba en la biblioteca cuando... ¿Estás en dónde...? - Exclamó, deteniéndose con sorpresa para escuchar con mayor detalle. Sasuke bajó la mirada, y sonrió.

"Lo que haces, para que esto funcione".

Prácticamente, podía imaginarlo en la biblioteca, seguro intentando pasar desapercibido por Temari al temer la reacción de la rubia si llegaba a descubrir que se hallaba a solo dos libreros de ella.

-¿Qué? - Susurró al escuchar de nuevo - ¿Estás seguro? Pero, toda la semana estuviste diciendo lo mucho que querías ver el "funeral de desierto" y... - Guardó silencio un instante y rió divertido, dando media vuelta para andar de regreso - ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Sabaku No Gaara? - Preguntó aún con aquél gesto - ¿En serio?...- Exclamó, ahora fingiendo asombro.

Absorto en lo suyo, Sasuke reaccionó al topar hombro a hombro con otra persona en un descuido, girando a medias de inmediato.

Ambos se miraron con cierto aire de sorpresa, y curiosidad, sin que Sasuke o Deidara atinaran a hacer nada más por varios segundos.

-¿Eh? - Sasuke parpadeó al escuchar de nuevo el móvil - Si... te alcanzo en seguida... hum, llevaré si tú tienes hambre.

Deidara ladeó el rostro al ver a ese curioso y... muy bien, lo admitía, atractivo azabache hacer una reverencia a modo de disculpa antes de dar media vuelta. Curioso... muy bien, lo admitía de nuevo, apuesto. Le observó alejarse y negó con una sonrisa pícara al ver que otra vez iba distraído, jóvenes, todos parecen estar enamorados, seguro y más adelante chocaba de nuevo con alguien más. El también dio media vuelta y siguió su trayecto, sin dejar de pensar que ese chico tan llamativo le parecía... familiar.

¿Donde le habría visto antes?

Bufó restándole importancia. Se detuvo posando un puño en la cintura al llegar a la puerta principal de la Galería, contemplando la entrada con algo de nerviosismo y ampliando su sonrisa a causa de la emoción que sentía.

-Bueno... aquí voy.

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

El frío de las pulcras baldosas era solo un precio pequeño a pagar por haberse dejado las ruidosas pantuflas al pie de la cama.

Asomó con cuidado para asegurar lo solitario del pasillo, apenas iluminado por esa luz blanca tan característica. Sin monos al acecho, caminó directo y en silencio hasta la mesa de enfermería, que también estaba vacía. ¡Qué bien! Pasó de largo con rapidez, echando un vistazo rápido escaleras abajo por inercia cuando comenzó a subir por las mismas, en busca de un sitio alto y ventilado.

Al fin respiraría algo de aire puro.

-Buenas noches - Soltó una femenina y aterradora voz tras él, consiguiendo pararlo en el quinto peldaño - ¿Dónde crees que vas?

El oji azul dio media vuelta, contemplando a Tsunade de pie al inicio de las escaleras del piso que abandonaba. Esbozó una sonrisa tensa al ver a la rubia cruzarse los brazos, en espera de su respuesta.

-Al... ¿baño?

-Hay baño en tu habitación - Recordó la rubia, y Naruto llevó las manos tras la espalda, sintiéndose como un niño regañado... ¿Qué pasaría si le reñía? - ¡Levanta ese suero!

-¡Sí! - Levantó la mano que sujetaba esa bolsita plástica más rápido que un resorte, y una gotita resbaló por su frente al comprender que reñirle estaba totalmente fuera de discusión.

-Bien - Tsunade sonrió satisfecha - Vamos, es hora de tu chequeo nocturno.

La rubia dio media vuelta. Naruto le siguió, bajando uno a uno los escalones con desgano, de nuevo rumbo a esa aburrida habitación. Entró derrotado y sin opciones, colgó su suero en el tripié metálico y volvió a la cama mientras la mayor revisaba la tablilla de control médico que tenía al pie de la misma.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - Dejando la tablilla en el buró de junto, Tsunade observó al oji azul encoger los hombros despreocupadamente. Comenzó a revisarle, buscando solo detalles, ayudada por la dócil cooperación del menor, dando por terminada su corta valoración al hallar todo en orden - No probaste bocado en todo el día.

-Tenía agruras - Soltó con un pequeño puchero y la rubia enarcó una cejita - La verdad es que hasta el agua tiene más sabor que eso a lo que ustedes, los médicos, llaman dieta - Agregó sin contener una sonrisa traviesa.

Tsunade lo imitó, si, todo en orden. Quitándose la bata, la botó en un sofá cercano al tomar asiento. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado un par de veces, haciendo tronar un par de articulaciones en su cuello, pasando por alto a la evaluativa mirada de su paciente en ella, quien se recorría hacia atrás en la cama para sentarse, usando la almohada y la cabecera de la misma a modo de respaldo.

-Con el debido respeto, luce cansada - Tsunade volvió su atención a él - Me siento bien... estaré bien - Agregó el rubio con seriedad.

-... - ¿A qué venía eso? - Así parece - La mujer miró su reloj y se recostó cómodamente tras comprobar la hora.

Naruto reviró los ojos en dirección contraria, allá ella si no le creía. Suspiró, clavando la mirada en la ventana. Al estar en el quinto piso, el cielo nocturno y algunos edificios era lo único que veía desde el área de oncología, sin embargo, no ayudaban en nada con el horrible hedor a medicamentos que infestaba el lugar. Volvió la vista a la matriarca de los Uchiha, sin comprender como alguien podía pasar tanto tiempo dentro de aquél edificio.

-De verdad - Probó de nuevo, captando la atención de la rubia - Solo llevó aquí doce horas y estoy desquiciándome. Entiendo que también necesita descansar, y no creo que sea necesario que usted pase la noche aquí cuando me siento bien. Itachi lo comprende, ¿Por qué cree que aceptó ir a dormir? - Se detuvo un instante, hasta que la fija y desconfiada mirada de la matriarca le hizo comprender - ¡Ah! - Posó la mano izquierda sobre el pecho alzando la otra al frente, sin contener esa típica sonrisa tan suya - Prometo no escaparme... otra vez.

La matriarca se sentó al resoplar divertida, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada. Tal vez, Itachi no estaba tan fuera de juicio como ella creía.

-¿Qué? - Naruto enarco una ceja - La cosa iba en serio - Admitió, volteando el rostro en dirección contraria con aire ofendido.

-Y te creo - Respondió, sonriendo cuando esos zafiros volvieron hacia ella - Naruto... ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? - El chico frunció el ceño y asintió - ¿Te gusta la soya?

-¿Soya? - Naruto ladeó el rostro - Creo que... ¡Sí! - Y esbozó una sonrisa zorruna - En Nueva York, comíamos hamburguesas...

La puerta abrirse súbitamente captó la atención de ambos rubios. Tsunade sonrió y, lentamente, un gesto de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Naruto al ver a Itachi ahí... ¿Y la promesa de irse a dormir?

-Sale orden de Tacos y hamburguesa de soya para experto médico y paciente terco - Soltó el azabache con una divertida imitación de tendero ambulante, dejando un par de bolsas en el sofá y suspirando con cansancio al sentarse junto a su abuela - A la vuelta, ¿Eh? - Itachi miró a la mujer con supuesto reproche - Caminé manzanas enteras antes de dar con el dichoso negocio, ¿Estarás contenta?

-Muy satisfecha - Respondió ella sin darle importancia, sacando la comida que había pedido a su nieto.

-Pero... - Naruto frunció el ceño mirando alternadamente a Itachi y Tsunade - Pero, yo no puedo.

-No pasa nada, es soya - Interrumpió la rubia - Y a mi parecer, sabe mejor que el agua - Soltó con mofa, dejando un vaso de jugo natural en manos de su perplejo paciente - ¿No lo crees?

-... - El oji azul sonrió y agachó ligeramente el rostro, dejando que sus mechones cubrieran un poco el leve tono carmesí que seguro asomaba en sus mejillas. - Gracias - Murmuró bajito, volviendo la vista a Itachi por un fugaz segundo, pensando que quizás él recordaba cuanto detestaba comer solo. Pese a estar agradecido, optó por ahogar el resto de sus palabras en su interior."Por todo lo que sacrifican al estar aquí, gracias".

En ese cortó silencio, y el de coleta sonrió complacido, cerrando los ojos con ese gesto sincero.

Tsunade paseó su mirar de uno, al otro. Sorbió de su zumo, clavando la mirada al techo, realmente tentada en salir para dejarles un momento a solas. No, definitivamente, Itachi no estaba tan desquiciado al haberlo escogido a él. Ese chiquillo bocaza, testarudo y orgulloso también podía ser agradecido, sumamente humano y cálido... simplemente, era fácil quererlo.

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

Esperando pacientemente, observó a Sasuke contemplar aquél lugar de arriba abajo con verdadera admiración. Gaara también posó la vista en ese amplio y elegante plantel, pero no, él no sentía nada que fuera lo suficientemente potente como para aturdirle por más de 15 minutos en la reja de entrada. ¡Como deseaba ser estudiante de tercer curso!, quizás así entendería lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro.

-Sasuke - Llamó al ver que éste no parecía reaccionar - ¿Quieres que vaya yo?

-¿Eh? - Como si hubiera sido liberado de un hechizo, Sasuke miró al fin a su acompañante.

-Que si quieres, puedo ir yo - Repitió el menor, señalando el sobre amarillo que el azabache llevaba consigo.

-No - Sasuke afianzó el papel, regresando la vista al frente con decisión - Quiero hacerlo personalmente.

Gaara asintió, y lo siguió. Entrar en aquél sitio significó un paseo entretenido, y un verdadero deleite visual. Las áreas verdes eran increíbles, el decorado de las oficinas exquisito, y la arquitectura sorprendente. Así, después de un rato, volvió a prestar atención a Sasuke cuando él entregó aquél sobre a la recepcionista.

La chica lo abrió, corroborando la veracidad de los documentos a una velocidad impresionante. Vaya que tenían práctica en eso.

-¿Uchiha? - Murmuró la chica, dedicando una mirada inquisidora al azabache - ¿De Corporaciones Uchiha?

-Hay algún problema - Sasuke le miró inquieto.

-Oh, no, en lo absoluto - La recepcionista sonrió con exageración - Ingresaré sus datos, y le entregaré una copia de su solicitud enseguida. Le enviaremos la fecha y hora de la prueba por correspondencia - Agregó con melosa suavidad.

Gaara enarcó una ceja, ¿Qué había sido eso? Y pese a estar igual de extrañado, Sasuke afirmó en seña de haber entendido las indicaciones.

-Sasu - Llamó bajito el oji verde, captando su atención - Enseguida vuelvo.

Gaara no tuvo que buscar demasiado los lavabos, que increíblemente también eran de lujo. ¿Quién habría sido el arquitecto o decorador de interiores de la Facultad de Ciencias Médicas?. Empezaba a entender la necedad de Sasuke por querer entrar precisamente en esa universidad, era increíble. Lástima que la Medicina no le llamara.

Enjuagó sus manos y se miró al espejo. Se quedó quieto y, por varios segundos, dejó solo el agua correr libremente por sus manos.

-Esto no debería importarme... ¿Cierto? - Murmuró a su reflejo - Después de todo, no es como si quisiera casarme con Sasuke. No es como si quisiera casarme ahora... o en los próximos siete años.

Gaara reviró los ojos con lentitud. Una vez lo pensó, sonrió a su reflejo, terminando de asear sus manos con tranquilidad. Era cierto que esos eventos le llamaban increíblemente la atención pero, aunque intentara imaginarlo, en su mente no había fantasía alguna parecida a esa. Quizás más adelante. Por ahora, esto no importaba.

Se encaminó de vuelta con renovada tranquilidad, hallando la recepción vacía, seguramente habrían terminado ya.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke? - Escuchó en las cercanías, reconociendo a la recepcionista que platicaba con otra mujer en un escritorio más al fondo - ¿De Corporaciones Uchiha? ¡Bromeas! - Exclamó la otra con sorpresa.

-¡De verdad!, Te digo que es él, y es más atractivo en persona de lo que se ve en los periódicos - La recepcionista asentía con insistencia.

-Que guay ¡Yo también quiero conocerlo! - La secretaria aferró sus puños emocionada meneándolos de lado a lado frente a ella - Ojalá pase el examen, sería una lástima privarnos de semejante bombón por tonteras académicas, ¿No crees?

-¡Pero qué va! - La chica guiño un ojo a la otra - Ingresé sus datos personalmente y que expediente. Créeme, con semejantes notas, el número de reconocimientos escolares que ha recibido y el apellido que trae, el examen es mero requisito.

-¡Guay!- Chillaron ambas a coro, deteniéndose de súbito y volteando curiosas hacia la entrada cuando la escucharon cerrarse, volviendo en nada a su conversación al no ver a nadie en el lugar.

Fuera del edificio, Sasuke miró la hora. Se cruzó de brazos y trataba de distraerse con cualquier cosa para esperar un poco más cuando, súbitamente, un jalón en su brazo derecho casi le hace perder el equilibro. Ante su sorpresa, miró a Gaara colgado de él como si de repente temiera perderse.

-¿Esperaste mucho? - Preguntó el peli rojo, con un involuntario y discreto gesto de mala leche en el rostro.

-¿Hum?, no en realidad - Sasuke frunció el ceño extrañado - ¿Sucede algo?

-Hum... no en realidad - Repitió sus palabras con alevosía.

Ante el desconcierto de Sasuke, Gaara lo soltó tan rápido como lo había aferrado, enarcando una ceja cuando incluso empezó a caminar sin él, teniendo que reanudar la marcha a prisa si quería alcanzarle. ¿Estaría enfadado... molesto con su decisión?

-Gaara - Llamó apenas, dudoso, apreciando como él volteó con su llamado - ... Gracias - Exclamo al detenerse.

El oji verde también paró, y ladeó el rostro confundido.

-Por acompañarme hoy, por venir conmigo... - Explicó Sasuke con sinceridad, "...por apoyarme aún en esto". Suspiró y juzgó prudente decir solo lo necesario - Gracias.

Esbozando una débil sonrisa, el azabache retomó su camino, sin detenerse al pasar a su lado, con Gaara extrañado y siguiéndole únicamente con la mirada.

-¿Debería decirte... - Susurró el peli rojo para sí, sin quitarle la vista de encima -...que tu admisión es un hecho?

Sasuke paró varios metros más adelante, y Gaara entrecerró la mirada con supuesto enfado cuando él volteó. Si obviaba el hecho de que estaba esperándolo, lo que le molestaba era verle con ese aire inconsciente de "Uchiha-buenote".

-Mejor no. Sufre estudiando un poco más... - Murmuró de nuevo para sí - maldito Casanova - Concluyó, sonriendo al retomar el paso para darle alcance.

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

Con el cese de aquella musiquilla polifónica, Naruto se detuvo por enésima vez. Enseguida, aferró la insincera metálica que llevaba con más fuerza de la necesaria, completamente seguro de que el asa terminaría por torcerse y marcar la forma de sus dedos si no llegaba pronto a su destino.

-Atráela más hacia ti Naruto - Pidió Tsunade en la cercanía, cómodamente sentada en una de las tantas bancas que rodeaban la "peculiar" construcción en la que ahora estaban, ubicada en un pequeño claro a orilla de la carretera - Pégala a ti - Repitió, usando sus manos como amplificador.

El oji azul la miró ya con algo de enfado, observando como Mikoto -junto a la primera- le hacía señas para simular "La forma correcta" en que debía sujetar el contenedor de incienso. No pudo evitar que una enorme y palpitante vena apareciera en su frente.

¡Maldita la hora en que vieron ese lugar!

El oji azul suspiró con enorme autocontrol y, tragándose todo lo que le pudiera quedar de dignidad, atrajo un poco más aquel recipiente hacia sí. Una segunda vena se apareció en su sien al voltear a su destino y ver a Itachi contener una carcajada, deseando que Asuma le hubiera pegado mas fuerte cuando lo zapeó por su falta de consideración.

¡Y malditas las tradiciones Marca Uchiha!

-Déjenlo en paz o no llegará nunca con nosotros - Junto a los azabaches y de pie tras un pedestal de mármol, sitio donde un regordete libro reposaba abierto en lo alto del mismo, Kurenai reía disfrutando de lo lindo la escena - Aún así ¿No es muy pronto para esto?

-Tonterías - Tsunade abanicó una mano frente a ella - Está mejor así Naruto, ahora... continuemos - Dedicó al presionar un botón del móvil.

La cancioncilla polifónica, esa que francamente Naruto ya empezaba a odiar, resonó de nuevo en aquella capilla a cielo abierto, que ve a saber dios a quién diablos se le había ocurrido construir en la orilla de plena carretera.

-Vamos Naru chan, tu puedes - Mikoto alzó un puño con emoción.

Apretando los dientes, sin olvidarse de la bendita olla de incienso, empezó a caminar de nuevo con lentitud pues, según la omnipotente Tsunade, tenía que ir al ritmo de... de... la marcha nupcial... ¡¿Por qué rayos era él el que tenía que caminar?! ¡¿Y por que con una olla de incienso?! Bueno, al menos no eran flores.

Dio un último paso y por lo menos, esta vez, consiguió llegar hasta donde Kurenai y tomar la mano de Itachi antes que a nadie se le ocurriera sugerir alguna otra estupidez, como el ensayo prenupcial que estaban realizando justo ahora por citar un ejemplo, o como el que usaran la horrible marcha nupcial en tonito polifónico... ah, y sin olvidar la jodida olla de incienso.

-Hermanos míos - Empezó Kurenai de forma teatral - Estamos aquí para unir dos vidas en la sagrada unión que representa el matrimonio...

Naruto cerró los ojos, exhalando un amplio suspiro, intentando retomar la calma. Usar ropas formales, de tonos pasteles, con etiqueta, aprender modales, costumbres... ¿Cuánto más podría tolerar?. Empezaba a comprender porque Itachi había huido de su casa. Sin embargo... había vuelto.

Volvió la vista hacia el azabache con discreción, y la voz de Kurenai pareció distanciarse, cada vez más... ¿Así sería todo?... incluso el ruido de los autos pasar en la carretera y el de los árboles al agitarse por la suave brisa parecían estar mudos, ¿Así sería...?

-Itachi, ¿Aceptas por esposo a este joven... - ¡¿Tan rápido?! Naruto respingó y volvió la vista a Kurenai de súbito. La azabache le guiñó un ojo haciéndole notar que obviamente se había saltado la parte aburrida de la "supuesta ceremonia" -... y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Ajá - El azabache elevó y bajó los hombros con su respuesta. Una gota resbaló por la frente de los Uchiha que, al igual que Naruto, automáticamente miraron a Tsunade temiendo lo inevitable.

-Naruto... - Llamó Kurenai con rapidez.

-¿Soportarás a Itachi por el resto de tus días? - Cortó Asuma, ansioso al escuchar el tonito polifónico detenerse de súbito, cortesía de una nuevamente molesta Tsunade.

-¡Oye! - El azabache respingó entre enfadado y divertido.

Naruto contuvo una risa y volvió la vista, escuchando a Mikoto animar su respuesta a coro con Asuma y Kurenai, mientras Tsunade se ponía en pie con una mirada amenazante.

-¡Yo me opongo! - Aquél repentino grito y todos miraron hacia la orilla de la carretera de forma automática, contemplando a Kakashi llegar junto a Iruka. El peli plata esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando un par de cascaditas cayeran por sus mejillas de forma cómica al mismo tiempo que una gotita resbalaba por la frente de su acompañante - ¡No pueden casarse si el padrino no está presente!

Naruto no pudo más, rió abiertamente ante el amplio debate familiar que surgió, con Kakashi intentando explicar la ausencia de Jiraiya -quien se había quedado resolviendo asuntos relativos a la directiva de Konoha School- mientras Tsunade repetía una y otra vez que una boda no era una vil broma de circo, paralizándose en seco cuando escuchó sugerir a los mayores que repitieran todo de nuevo.

¡Santo cielo! Las bodas no eran una broma de circo, sino un vil método de tortura.

Un suave tirón en su mano, Itachi pidiéndole silencio con una señal y Naruto se dejó guiar por el bosque, aliviado de perder a los demás cierta facilidad. Caminando tras el azabache, el rubio observó el agarre de sus manos durante el trayecto... "Un método de tortura". Recordó la extraña fobia de Sasuke, y sonrió al comprenderlo un poquito, "Un método de tortura para más de uno" concluyó. Pese al paso de los días, no se podía permitir echarle de menos... no debía.

"¿Y para él?" Formuló al volver a fijarse en Itachi, justo cuando el mayor detuvo la marcha de ambos.

-Vayamos al circo - Soltó el azabache de pronto, sacando al oji azul de sus extrañas confabulaciones - A uno de verdad, con botargas, payasos y animalitos exóticos.

Naruto sonrió fascinado y asintió. Botargas... desvió la mirada al recordar, otra vez, algo que no debía, por lo menos no frente a Itachi, llegando a su idea del prototipo de una boda perfecta. 'Un lugar cualquiera, tu mejor amigo y un extraño como testigos, el maestro Roshi de juez, música rara, con tarta, mucho, mucho alcohol y... un kame hame ha'. ¿No podría ser así de simple?

Sin embargo, cuando no hay más camino que hacia adelante... hay que ir hacia allá.

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

El ruido seco de algo al caer le hizo despertar y sentarse de súbito.

Adormilado, Sasuke notó su inseparable guía de estudios abierta hacia abajo y tirada en el piso, junto al banco en el que estaba. Seguro resbalaría después de que se hubiera quedado dormido con el libro encima de su rostro... ¿Qué hora sería?

Bostezó, desperezándose al agacharse a recoger su guía, mas todo intento quedó de lado cuando el encuadernado se deslizó por el piso cortamente un par de ocasiones.

-¿Y ahora? - Murmuró. De un ademán, alzó el libro al aire, y retrocedió de súbito al ver los perfectos colmillitos y la esponjada cola de ese bichejo naranja -¡Tú!

-Kjjj - El zorrito brincó amenazante, regresando de inmediato bajo la seguridad del libro, caído solo medio metro tras él.

-¡Ah no!, ¡Ni lo pienses! - De inmediato, Sasuke saltó de su cómodo lugar para tomar el libro en sus manos - ¡Hime, a él!

Enrollada también en la banca de la palapa y protegiendo el preciado diccionario Inglés-japonés de su amo, una adormilada Hime se limitó a elevar la cabeza con su llamado. Una gota resbaló por la frente de Sasuke al ver a Kyuubi trepar a lo alto, acurrucándose en el nido de Hime sin temor aparente.

-Lo sabía - Murmuró con una pataleta, encarando a su amiga - ¡Ese bicho naranja te gusta! - Reprochó señalándola de súbito - Te prohíbo te juntes con él ¡¿Entendiste?!

El azabache resopló y, arrebatándole su diccionario con brusquedad, dio media vuelta soltando un y mil improperios en voz baja, donde el castigo a la alta traición parecía ser el tema principal.

Volvió a la mansión en breve. Una vez en la sala, dejó sus libros en un buró cercano para servirse algo de agua. También tenía hambre. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría dormido? Con un poco de sueño aún, tomó asiento en la sala, bebiendo con suma lentitud.

-¿Sasuke? - Aquella voz y Sasuke respingó, retrocediendo y alejando el vaso de sí cuando un poco de agua empapó su camisa - ¿Estabas en casa? - El aludido volteó, comprobando que efectivamente era su hermano quien le observaba desde la puerta.

-Buenas noches - Saludó al ver que Itachi obviamente no venía solo. Pese a lo mucho que los había evitado todo este tiempo, y a lo ocupados que ese par podría llegar a estar, viviendo en la misma casa, sabía que algún día tendrían que topar de nuevo... los tres.

-Buenas noches - Naruto parpadeó, superando la pequeña sorpresa que sintió al verlo de nuevo, asintiendo apenas a modo de saludo.

-Wuh, que serios - Itachi sonrió y, sin pena ajena, entró hasta tomar asiento frente a su hermano, extrañándose un poco cuando Naruto prefirió quedarse de pie a un lado del sofá - ¡Es verdad!, Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes dos no se conocen aún.

Incómodo, Naruto volvió la mirada hacia la puerta, y Sasuke de verdad agradeció al mundo el increíblemente alto número de neuronas que le había tocado en su parte de la herencia.

-En realidad, no nos has presentado.

-Hemos estado algo ocupados - Itachi sonrió de nuevo, mirando a su hermano de forma analítica - Veo que ya estas de mejor humor - realmente pareció disfrutar del aparente enfado que provocó en Sasuke - Quizás no es el momento pero, creo que tenemos un par de cosas por hablar, ¿No crees?

-Si tú lo dices - Sasuke jaló y abrió de nuevo su guía al frente - Te escucho.

Itachi reparó en la guía que su hermano leía con suma concentración e inmediatamente un gesto de quien recuerda algo surcó su rostro.

-¡Oh diablos, los libros! - Se puso en pie de súbito, sacó su celular marcando y ante la sorpresa de los menores, tiró de la mano de Naruto para sentarle bruscamente al sofá - Espérame aquí.

-¡¿Qué?! - Soltaron Naruto a Sasuke a coro de forma inconsciente, captando la atención del mayor.

-Exagerados - Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa - Naruto, Sasuke, Sasuke, Naruto - Soltó señalándolos con suma rapidez en el mismo orden, "presentándoles" de una forma totalmente absurda -¿Hola?, ¿Servicio de paquetería internacional?... Si, habla Uchiha Itachi. Necesito saber del envío a Japón que tengo pendiente... si, ese mismo.

Naruto y Sasuke contemplaron atónitos como Itachi se limitó a dar media vuelta, perdido en su discusión telefónica sin prestarles importancia.

-No, había dicho que era una pro-mo-ción... ¡Carbura mujer! promoción es igual a descuento - Explicó Itachi al desaparecer de la habitación tras hacerles una seña donde casi juntó los dedos pulgar e índice, pidiéndoles tiempo.

El silencio que dejó Itachi tras su salida parecía sagrado, sin que ninguno de los dos apartara la vista de la puerta aún, silencio roto cuando el sonido de algo arrastrándose por el piso captó la atención de ambos, observando con extrañeza como un conocido diccionario se deslizaba por el piso a brinco y arrastres cortos justo hacia el oji azul.

-¿Quién vive? - Canturreó Naruto, agachándose para levantar el libro con algo de cautela, sonriendo alegremente al ver a un viejo amigo - Hola... cosa guay.

Sasuke miró atento, y con notoria sorpresa, como Naruto parecía ser extrañamente inmune a la rabia, pues como esperaba, fue kyuubi quien asomó por debajo del encuadernado, mas lo que no esperaba era ver a este subir pasivamente al regazo del oji azul mientras meneaba la cola con emoción... vil perro faldero. O quizás, también era obra de... cierto pacto diabólico.

Frunció el ceño al ver el libro que Naruto sostenía, y respingó buscando su diccionario en el buró de cerca.

-¡Tu!, ¡Descarada bestia peluda! - Soltó señalando al animalejo de golpe... una gota resbaló por su frente al ver la sorprendida mirada de Naruto en él, estático y con Kyuubi en brazos - Ah... me refería a él, a él - Repitió, señalando al zorro lentamente.

-¿Ah sí? - Un gesto de molestia apreció en el rostro del rubio, que giró con enfado el diccionario para ver la portada, volviendo la vista al azabache con una cejita enarcada.

-Es mío- Sasuke frunció el ceño con la risotada que soltó el menor - ¡¿Qué?!, a diferencia de otros, yo si aspiro una educación superior.

-... - Naruto detuvo su risa de inmediato, arrojando de lleno el libro a Sasuke, quien lo sujetó antes que le diera de lleno en la cara - ¡No me lo restriegues en la cara! Además, es estúpido que estudies inglés si lo hablas perfectamente, teme - soltó en palabras americanas que el azabache entendió a la perfección.

Sasuke miró el libro aún con sorpresa y sonrió sintiéndose algo estúpido, en qué momento pasó por alto que en las Vegas se entendieron en inglés, y que al volver, bien supieron discutir en japonés. Tonto de remate, ¿Así quería aprobar el examen?

Volvió la vista a Naruto, observándole rascar el cuello al kyubi antes que lo posara al piso y le diera una fuerte palmada al liberarlo, negándose a continuar con semejantes mimos. Y sus propias palabras resonaron en su mente... "Seamos amigos".

-¿Juegas Rumik? - Exclamó en tono neutro y Naruto le miró con un deje de sorpresa.

Instantes después, sentados al piso, revolvían las piezas plásticas en la mesilla del centro, tomando el número de fichas que les correspondía en silencio.

-¿Itachi te enseño japonés? - Sasuke acomodaba sus piezas antes de iniciar tirada.

-Itachi es un maldito, lo usaba para hablar con sus amigos cuando no quería que yo me enterara de algo - Soltó el menor, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa cuando Sasuke le miró con sorpresa - Me enseñó una gran amiga, puedo hablarlo, pero no sé leerlo.

-Debió pasarla mal cuando aprendiste - Él también rió.

-Digamos que, recibió su merecido - Naruto sonrió de nuevo, cambiando sus propias fichas de posición - ¿Qué tal van Gaara y tú?... Si eres listo, no le habrás dicho nada.

-... - Sasuke se paralizó un segundo, posando tres fichas al frente, en medio de ambos, bajando jugada para comenzar - Estamos bien, descuida.

-Me alegro - El oji azul deslizó seis fichas al frente y le miró - Se escuchará egoísta, pero es un peso menos para mí. Me alegra que Gaara esté bien.

Una débil sonrisa asomó en el rostro de ambos, volviendo la vista a la mesa de forma automática, centrando su atención en el juego como lo que habían acordado ser... amigos.

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

Sumergido en sus adentros, Iruka se dirigía tranquilamente a la biblioteca, pasando de largo la sala tras el breve vistazo al interior que le dio por inercia, regresando sobre sus pasos tal cual rayo sin creer haber visto a Sasuke y a Naruto momentos atrás. ¡¿Esos dos juntos?!

-Chicos - Llamó al entrar, captando la atención de ambos. Se acercó y tomó asiento junto al oji azul - ¿Rumik? - Soltó al ver el juego.

-Acabamos de empezar - Naruto le sonrió, e Iruka comprobó que la bella apariencia de ese niño... era peligrosa - Juegue con nosotros, Iruka san.

-Por supuesto - El castaño se pasó a sentar al piso y el azabache le acercó las piezas - ¿Itachi? - Preguntó al aire, sin mirarles.

-Salió a atender una llamada - Contestó Sasuke como si nada.

-Ya veo - Iruka acomodaba su juego y bajó jugada al instante, dando turno a su sobrino quien, al igual que Naruto, parecía sumamente concentrado en el juego.

El castaño sonrió al hacer una absurda comparación. Absurda. Sus casos eran completamente diferentes. A diferencia de ellos, él lidiaba con promesas viejas y conflictos personales. Bajó jugada un par de veces más, riendo cuando los chicos resoplaron decepcionados tras ser derrotados de forma rápida y humillante.

-¡Yo también quiero jugar! - La voz del pequeño Konohamaru tras de Sasuke llamó la atención del resto, que miraba el juego de mesa con libreta en manos.

-¿Qué es esto? - Sasuke tomó el encuadernado y un notorio tic apareció en su ceja al leer - ¿"No puedes terminar conmigo"?, ¿"Emborracharse por su culpa"?

-Es tarea de la clase de salud y sexualidad - Konohamaru rió ante la extrañeza de Naruto e Iruka - Debemos definir con palabras lo que es amor y lo que no.

-¡¿Tan rápido?! -Iruka, arrebató la libreta a Sasuke para mirar las frases - ¿De dónde sacaste estas ideas?

-No es mi culpa que ustedes enseñen esa clase al quinto curso ´koré - El pequeño rió con soltura - Estoy preguntando a todos para terminar más rápido, y esas ideas son de Tsunade oba sama y Jiraiya Oji san.

-¿"Celos" esta en ambos lados ´ttebayo? - Junto a Iruka, Naruto también miraba la libreta con curiosidad.

-Lo tenía solamente en la columna de las que citan lo que no es amor - Excusó el pequeño - Pero Itachi nii san dice que no siempre son malos - Completó, haciendo resbalar una gota por la frente de los presentes. Naruto sonrió nervioso al sentir la mirada de Iruka y Sasuke sobre él.

-¿"Tener sexo para complacer a la pareja"? - Leyó Iruka y continuó antes que Konohamaru hablara de nuevo - No me digas, no quiero saber quien dijo eso.

-Ok - El menor alzó los hombros - Sasuke nii chan ayúdame tu también, dime algo que consideres amor y algo que no.

-¿Eh? - El azabache le miró con algo de terror. No, el no era bueno con eso de expresar sentimientos, cediendo ante la mirada suplicante de su primo -... ¿Comunicación? - Soltó con duda.

-Bien Sasuke - Ante sorpresa del aludido, Iruka le removió los cabellos, parando al ver su fulminante mirada asesina made on - Era broma - Se excusó. Konohamaru anotó la sugerencia de Sasuke con rapidez para ahora buscar en él otra idea - Racionalidad, plenitud, felicidad - Soltó, esperando no tener que continuar, con el pequeño anotando lo más rápido que podía.

-El amor... ¿Te hace racional, pleno y feliz? - Interrumpió Naruto, centrando ahora su interés en Iruka, atrapando la atención de los otros sin reparar siquiera en ello.

-Bueno - El castaño observó el techo pensativo - En realidad, todos son conceptos muy amplios como para referirse solo al amor. Por ejemplo, la felicidad. Se puede ser feliz al gozar de una buena salud, contar con una gran familia o, para otros, el simple hecho de tener a alguien que te ame profundamente - Finalizó, volviendo la vista a su perplejo público. Quizás se le había ido la lengua.

-Salud, una familia unida y alguien que te ame - Repitió Naruto con tono ausente - Ustedes deben ser muy felices entonces.

-¡Hai! - Konohamaru elevó un puño con emoción, mientras un extraño rayo de procedencia desconocida pareció fulminar internamente a sus otros dos "parientes".

Iruka se lo pensó de nuevo. Tal vez, habría que redefinir un nuevo concepto para explicar qué era la felicidad.

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

Totalmente emocionada, Tsunade miraba la entrada de la Galería Sur con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Tal vez por el hecho de verla tan feliz, o solo quizás temiendo que su enfado fuera igual de aterradoramente grande si la fastidiaban, Sasuke optó sabiamente por seguirle la corriente... un poco más.

Por otro lado, en la puerta, Itachi leía una y otra vez el cartel de la exposición con algo parecido al desconcierto, sin reparar que Naruto observaba atento la extrañísima expresión que él tenía en el rostro.

-"Frío celestial" - Leyó Tsunade del mismo cartel que veía Itachi - He querido venir desde que abrieron. Al fin veré la renovación pictórica y la exposición exclusiva.

-¿Conoce al autor? - Naruto decidió pasar de su prometido, limitándose a mirar las imágenes de la propaganda al no poder leer nada.

-Los conozco a ambos, y son verdaderos genios - Concluyó, mostrando los cinco boletos que cargaba, dejando dos de ellos en manos de Itachi, y otros dos en manos su nieto menor - Sasuke, espera por Gaara y nos alcanzan luego dentro.

El azabache asintió casi en un susurro, bajando la mirada al descubrirse observando a los otros dos. ¿Qué tanta necesidad de mirarlos?... Detestaba que ninguno hubiera podido negarse a la tontería esa de pasar la tarde "todos juntos". Si él aún no podía pensar siquiera en la idea de estar los cuatro y como si nada. Aún... necesitaba algo más de tiempo.

-Descuida, esperaremos contigo Sasuke - Al igual que el resto, enfocó a Itachi con enorme sorpresa, como si todos dudaran de esas palabras -¿Qué? No quiero que te quedes solo - Excusó su hermano con supuesto enfado.

-En realidad, no creo que debamos dejar sola a Tsunade sama - Naruto prefirió volver a fingir que miraba la propaganda antes que comprobar que seguro y ahora al que miraban como a un alien, era a él ¡Si hasta podía sentirlo! Pero, no quería verlos juntos... aún no.

-¡Suficiente! - Tsunade cruzó los brazos haciendo respingar a los tres - Sasuke se queda afuera hasta que Gaara llegue, Itachi, entras y le muestras el lugar a Naruto o todos asumirán las consecuencias de mi ira.

-¿Y tú? - Articuló Itachi con frustración - Fue necedad tuya el venir aquí.

-Iré a felicitar a los autores, ku, ku, ku - Exclamó feliz al entrar al lugar, dejándoles perplejos en la puerta.

Itachi bufó molesto, más abrió la boca con sorpresa al ver a Naruto correr tras su abuela sin preguntar ni esperarlo... ¿Y ahora qué le sucedía al chiquitín?

-Sasuke... - Llamó a su hermano, mirando ahora hacia atrás, renovando su sorpresa al hallarse prácticamente solo - Joder - Palmeó su frente con ansiedad, apurándose a entrar también. Frunció el ceño, pasando de largo la primera sala al no ver a Naruto ahí y llegó a la siguiente en breve. ¡¿Vacía también?!... Calma Itachi, calma, solo... solo debía buscar bien, seguro y andaba revoloteando un poco más allá.

Desde que leyó el cartel de la entrada lo supo, que definitivamente, este era un paseo que no podría disfrutar.

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

Anduvo a paso lento por los jardines de alrededor, sin tener un interés real por la madre naturaleza. Pero, era eso o esperar de pie en la puerta como tonto. A decir verdad, solo esperaba por Gaara para poder zafarse del supuesto paseo sin parecer obvio.

Sasuke suspiró al recordar el dichoso "Funeral del Desierto". Ya vería como se disculpaba después con su novio, pero no podría quedarse y andar por ahí como si nada. Lo viera como lo viera, se sentiría extraño.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón con desgano, deteniéndose en un alto portal, elaborado a base de bien moldeados rosales multicolores. Leyó la inscripción junto al umbral, para luego observar los bellos murales que se extendían desde la supuesta entrada principal.

-¿Laberinto? - Repitió, sonriendo al memorizar el croquis en la entrada. ¿Acaso habría mejor lugar para perderse?

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

Tras haber perdido todo atisbo de paciencia, Itachi ya caminaba por la galería con rapidez, apretando los puños y mirando a su alrededor de forma insistente, y de Naruto ni rastro... ¡¿Se lo había tragado la tierra o qué?!

-¡Maldición! - Siguió por un pasillo, pasando de largo la puerta de otro salón, regresando rápidamente a al ver a alguien más en el interior de éste - ¡Sasuke! - Lo llamó con exasperación.

Se acercó enfadado, y más al notar que su hermano prefería rascar el marco de una de las tantas pinturas con algo de sutileza, para luego alzar el dedo con el que había realizado aquello y observar de nuevo el cuadro de forma analítica.

-¡Sasuke, te hablo! - Repitió ya junto a él, girándole por el hombro para hacerse notar.

-¿Quién? - Interrogó el joven azabache, sin sorpresa alguna en el rostro. Itachi lo soltó, desconcertado.

-Lo siento, te confundí con mi hermano - Excusó. Observándolo mejor, tenía el cabello más corto y su piel era más pálida. En verdad hoy no tenía cabeza para nada, ni siquiera había notado lo diferente de sus atuendos - Lo siento - Repitió. Aún así... algo le era familiar en él.

-¿Tu hermano? - Aquél extraño azabache, que si el de coleta mal no calculaba rondaría los 19 años, le miró un instante antes de sonreír de una forma totalmente enigmática - Itachi... ¿cierto?

El aludido frunció el ceño... abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y levantando la mano para señalarlo cuando al fin lo reconoció, enmudeciendo cuando el otro le cubrió la boca con una mano y volteó a ambos lados, comprobando lo solitario de la sala.

-Sai - Murmuró de nuevo con esa sonrisa - Ahora mi nombre es Sai. El menor le liberó y volvió la vista a aquél cuadro. Al parecer, dándole tiempo para asimilar la noticia mientras él se dedicaba a buscar los detalles que aún le gustaría afinar en la exposición.

Itachi le admiró un momento más, demasiado sorprendido al recordar las palabras de Kakashi, Iruka, inclusive de su propia abuela, a quien había preguntado también tras no haber creído la historia de los primeros.

"Todos, excepto él".

"Dicen que fue un accidente, pero la policía no está segura".

"Le cambiaron el nombre, borraron su identidad, le dieron una nueva vida y le custodian para protegerle".

"Aunque, a decir verdad, él tampoco parece tener interés por recordar"

Itachi entrecerró los ojos con premeditación. Así que, Sai. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? El hijo pequeño del Tío Danzou, el hermano menor de Mizuki, justamente ahí, como el único recuerdo de aquella familia.

-¿Te gustan...? - Itachi cortó la pregunta, dudoso, con la atención de "Sai" encima. Quizás no era bueno indagar en los recuerdos del chico... pero habría otras formas - ¿Conoces a algún coordinador de eventos?

El menor sonrió ampliamente, se podría decir de forma natural. Pero ahora que Itachi lo recordaba de años atrás, entendía lo falso de ese gesto.

-No.

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

Una sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Gaara al realizar la mini-acrobacia con la que saltó ese enrejado, fascinado con la idea de que estaba cometiendo allanamiento de morada. Si, un delito, ¡Pero y qué!, nadie lo notaría, además llevaba prisa, y solo estaba cortando camino, uno que lo separaba del increíble "Funeral del desierto".

Atravesó el sitio y solo bastó sortear una que otra bardilla más para entrar a la Galería por una puerta lateral, dejando de lado el atisbo de culpa que sintió al haberse colado así al lugar... ¡Bah, pamplinas!, recorrió varios pasillos y un par de salas sin detenerse a mirar todavía, ya tendría tiempo para ello una vez encontrara al que buscaba.

Más sin embargo, se detuvo unos instantes al final del pasillo, observando la pintura ahí expuesta.

-Guau - Exclamó emocionado. Era imposible no fijarse en ella.

En el lienzo, aquél ángel con la mitad del rostro cubierto por una de sus alas, llevada al frente seguramente con intención de ocultar en algo la nostalgia que irradiaba su mirar, con sus azabaches mechones resbalando grácilmente por su rostro, sin lograr opacar el azul intenso de sus ojos. Toda una obra maestra.

-"Abismo" - Leyó el título, fijándose en las letras más pequeñas justo bajo éste - "El peor castigo"- Sonrió un instante, deshaciendo ese gesto al pensarlo mejor. ¿El peor castigo?, ¿Qué es lo suficientemente potente para hundirte en un abismo?

Cabeceó en negativa al recordar que aún buscaba a Sasuke, ya se pensaría después el enigma de la pintura, así que se limitó a volver a andar por la galería, saliendo a los jardines ante la posibilidad de que era más probable que estuviera afuera.

Un extraño crujido justo encima de él le hizo alzar la mirada, apenas extendiendo una mano al aire al ser súbitamente arrastrado al piso por... por lo que le cayó encima, y lo que sea que fuese, también se quejó ampliamente tras ir a dar al piso con él.

-Las placas... - Susurró sin aire el oji verde, boca abajo y aún con la mano extendida al frente - Alguien anote las placas.

-¡Lo siento! - Escandalizó alguien más, alguien que estaba sentado encima de él, y que a diferencia de su hermana, rebasaba los 42 kilos que en ocasiones soportaba sin problemas - ¡¿Estás bien?!

Sin tiempo de responder siquiera, Gaara parpadeó al ser sentado de súbito, retomando aire mientras aquél chico, al parecer de su edad, sacudía todo rastro visible de polvo en su ropa con palpable vergüenza. Una vez le vio limpio, el rubio hizo una reverencia de disculpa, mirándole al fin de frente cuando se irguió de nuevo... Gaara abrió un poco más sus orbes al descubrir que aquéllos ojos realmente existían. Azul... el azul intenso del cielo, y el mismo de la pintura. Mientras observaba, una pequeña plumita amarilla descendió lenta y danzante hasta posarse en la nariz del chico, haciéndolo estornudar, logrando levantar varias plumillas más a su alrededor.

¿Plumas?... El peli rojo elevó la vista una vez más, y sonrió al ver el nido que pendía en la rama del árbol que tenían justo encima de la cabeza.

-De verdad, lo siento - Repitió el oji azul frotando su nariz brevemente con el dorso de su mano - ¿Estás bien?

-Sin aire, pero no hay un solo hueso roto que cobrarte.

El chico de ojos de cielo sonrió con su respuesta y asintió una vez más, pasando una mano por su rostro para sujetar sus traviesos mechones tras su oreja, sorprendiéndose y volviendo a sonreír avergonzado cuando descubrió un par de plumitas más entre sus cabellos con esa acción.

-Permíteme - Gaara le quitó con cuidado las pocas plumas que tenía, girando la última de ellas frente a ambos a modo de trofeo.

De repente, una idea extraña pasó por su mente, deteniendo lo que hacía poco a poco, perdiendo su atención en algún punto dentro de sí mismo al hacer una comparación, quizás extremista, pero lógica

-Neh - Llamó de súbito apenas notó que ese chico se levantaba ya - ¿Cuál es el peor castigo? - Preguntó, sin importar lo raro que eso sonara, observándole pensar un momento antes de apreciar una sonrisa cargada de... ¿nostalgia?

-Querer y no ser querido - Murmuró el oji azul sin dudar, dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar en dirección contraria.

-Guau...

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

Recorrió de vuelta el camino a la galería con tranquilidad, apreciando al fin las bellas obras que exhibían en el lugar.

Después de una rápida expedición en busca de los sanitarios, devolver un nido caído a un árbol cercano y conocer a un chico igualmente bello que extraño, Naruto decidió buscar al fin algún rostro conocido... claro que eso lo podía hacer mientras disfrutaba del paseo.

Llegó a la puerta al final de la sala con la idea de continuar su recorrido, parando en seco al topar de frente con alguien, conocido si... pero definitivamente era el último rostro que hubiera querido volver a ver.

-¿Tu aquí? - La incredulidad también era más que obvia en aquél rubio de largos cabellos, alzados en su típica media coleta con un maderito al estilo de palillo japonés - Vaya... espera, no me digas, ya sé cómo va la broma. También vino Itachi, ¿no?

-... -Naruto mudó su sorpresa a seriedad al verle reír incrédulo - Con permiso, Deidara san - Una breve reverencia auto-obligada y se encaminó rápidamente en dirección contraria. No tenía por qué dar explicaciones, ¿Cierto?... ¡¿Cierto?!

-¿Huyes? - Le escuchó decir.

No pudo evitar detener sus pasos tras esa afirmativa. Volteó, apretando sus puños con discreción, y se detestó al descubrir cuanto le desagradaba esa sonrisa altanera en el rostro de Deidara.

-Tú y yo... nunca tuvimos oportunidad de hablar - Externó el mayor - No, mejor dicho, nunca quisimos tratarnos realmente, ¿Hum?

-No teníamos razón para ello - Respondió escueto.

-¿Eso crees?

-Las cosas fueron claras, las decisiones de Itachi también. Si alguien decidió irse o marcharse, fue asunto de cada quien - Naruto no pudo evitar reflejar la misma sonrisa en su rostro - Y si en verdad quiere mi opinión, a diferencia suya, yo si luché por él en su momento.

Deidara desvió el rostro al ampliar su sonrisa, volviéndola al frente tras decidir acercarse, deteniendo sus pasos justo frente a él.

-A decir verdad no pensaba recapitular nada. Vaya, ni siquiera sé que fue de ustedes dos. Es solo que siempre me pregunté: en circunstancias diferentes, ¿Qué habríamos sido tú y yo?. Es por eso que al verte me entró curiosidad.

-... - Naruto frunció el ceño sin ceder terreno. ¿De eso quería hablar?. Después de lo sucedido con Itachi solo semanas atrás, dudaba que le hablara solo por mera curiosidad - Entonces...

-Entonces, solo ignoremos el pasado y la existencia del otro ¿Quieres? - Deidara extendió la mano al frente y desvió la mirada a un lado, dejando en evidencia que esto le estaba costando un poco de trabajo... está bien, le estaba costando mucho.

Enormemente sorprendido, Naruto miraba ese gesto y a Deidara alternadamente. ¿Cuantos tíos que lo aborrecieron en el pasado vendría a restregarle el futuro? Sonrió con sarcasmo, y le aferró la mano con la firme idea de que esto, era definitivamente solo parte del pago a sus actos.

-¿Te dejas el cabello largo? - Fue el turno de Deidara para sonreír cuando Naruto le soltó para sujetar sus propios cabellos por su cuello, como si con eso pudiera ocultarlos, desviando el rostro, enfado por su comentario - Ahora recuerdo, además de hablar contigo hay otra cosa que siempre quise hacer, y no pienso perder la oportunidad, digo, quizás nunca vuelva a verte.

-¿Eh? - El menor volvió a mirarle con sorpresa - ¿Qué cosa...? - Sin haber tenido tiempo a reaccionar, Naruto sintió su rostro virar rudamente hacia la derecha, incluso retrocediendo ante de la fuerza y el escozor que esa bofetada dejó en su mejilla contraria. Posó una mano en el enrojecido sitio, volviendo a mirar a Deidara casi de forma automática, detestándose de nuevo al ver que seguía hallando cosas desagradables en esa persona.

Apretó su puño derecho a causa del enfado. Esto sí que no se lo merecía, no de alguien que se había rendido a la primera, aunque... sus nudillos prácticamente crujieron con fuerza cuando fracasó totalmente tras haber intentado contenerse... había veces que tenía un chícharo por cerebro.

-¡Basta!

Reconocer esa voz, justo al mismo tiempo que vieron a Itachi interceptar la muñeca de Naruto en el aire, impidiendo que alcanzara a Deidara, bastó para ganar la atención de ambos inmediatamente en el recién llegado.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te sucede?! - Reprochó el de coleta, alzando al aire el agarre que ejercía en el oji azul con cabrío.

-It... Itachi - Deidara mira la escena aún perplejo - No... - alternando miradas a uno y otro sin atinar a decir nada más.

-¡Contesta! - El azabache apretó su agarre, provocando que Naruto cerrara un ojo para contener esa mueca de dolor - ¡¿Qué pensabas?! - Repitió al verle desviar el rostro con un puchero de franco enfado.

-¿Me sueltas? - Murmuró Naruto con rapidez.

Itachi entrecerró la mirada, aflojando el agarre con cierta desconfianza. Apenas le soltó, le sujetó por atrás de la cabeza hasta inclinarlo frente a Deidara, mientras él mismo le imitó a su lado.

-Discúlpanos - Exclamó, y Deidara frunció el ceño - Perdón. Esto no volverá a pasar.

Inclinado aún, Naruto no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza, 'silencio', se pidió a sí mismo, tratando de soportar, hasta que el agarre de Itachi cedió. Tomando eso como una señal, se irguió con algo de lentitud, le dedicó una mirada pasiva a cada uno y, con el rostro en alto, dio media vuelta rumbo a la salida.

-Espera - Itachi le sujetó el hombro, deteniéndolo un instante.

-Te veo más tarde - Naruto se zafó sin voltear, retomando su camino.

Sorprendido, el azabache quedó estático, respingando al reaccionar cuando lo vio salir. Volteó de nuevo hacia Deidara, dejando una última reverencia antes de apurar el paso tras él.

Logró alcanzarlo en los jardines, tomándole una mano para detener su paso.

-Naruto...

-Debí imaginarlo - Interrumpió el oji azul al aire - Lo siento. Si querías venir solo, habérmelo dicho antes y ya.

-No, Naruto, estás mal interpretando las cosas - Itachi apretó su agarre - Sabes perfectamente que nosotros no...

-Quédate aquí - Externó con decisión - Esta vez... solo quédate con él ¿Quieres? - Concluyó, provocando que la sorpresa se apoderara lentamente del rostro de Itachi, soltándose con algo de brusquedad para volver a alejarse.

Totalmente quieto y aturdido aún tras haberse quedado a solas, Itachi contempló puro aire durante largo rato, al final, clavando la mirada al piso mucho tiempo después.

-"Idiota" - Se recriminó, apretando sus puños con fuerza. Desvió la mirada con desgano, sin sorprenderse mucho al encontrar a Deidara observándole en silencio, sentado en un banco cercano.

-Anda, ve tras él - Aconsejó el rubio en tono neutro - ¿No irás?... entonces grítame, desquítate. Fue mi culpa después de todo, lo sé - Como si él no hubiera dicho nada, Deidara entrecerró la mirada al ver que Itachi volvía la vista al suelo - ¡Haz algo! - Soltó exasperado... terminando por desviar el rostro en otra dirección al sentirse ignorado - Idiota.

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

Con paso lento, viró a la derecha, torciendo a la izquierda un poco más adelante... izquierda, derecha, izquierda otra vez, y ve a saber qué más. Cualquiera vería que no iba atento a donde lo llevaban sus pies, su cuerpo decidía la ruta por inercia, mientras él miraba al frente sin observar nada en realidad. Tocó con una mano el irregular mural multicolor a su izquierda, deslizándola por el mismo a su paso, solo limitándose a avanzar.

Tropezó en un descuido y buscó aferrarse a la pared para no caer. Reaccionando un poco, Naruto miró que su mano había aferrado fuertemente uno de los tantos troncos de rosal que conformaban el muro. Lo soltó despacio, apreciando el hilillo de sangre que resbaló por su muñeca y brazo, cayendo en cuenta que era el dolor lo que parecía volverlo a la realidad.

Analizó su alrededor, hallándose rodeado por muros de rosales y espinos. Sonrió al comprender que no tenía la mínima idea de donde estaba. Tomó asiento en una banca cercana, tampoco era que le interesara saber.

-Está bien - Murmuró - Esta... bien. Supongo que es como cuando Sasuke no salía de mi cabeza.

Subió un pie al banco, abrazándolo para apoyar el mentón en su rodilla, meditando.

Lo que sucedía... bien se lo había buscado. Posar sus ojos en personas con el corazón ocupado. No una, sino dos veces... ¿Por qué no dejaba de cometer errores?. Y lo verdaderamente lamentable, era que quizás esto era solo el comienzo... quizás de verdad estaba condenado a la soledad, por atentar contra algo tan bello como el amor.

La soledad.

Si Itachi no volvía, entonces... realmente estaría solo.

Pero, se lo había ganado.

-Cuando te besaba a ti... - Murmuró, aferrando la tela de sus jeans bajo él - pensaba en él. Y cuando lo besaba a él... - bajó el rostro hasta recargar la frente en la rodilla - no puedo pensar... porque, cuando Sasuke me besa, estoy en las nubes.

Un pesado suspiro emanó de sus labios, cerró los ojos y subió la otra pierna, encogiéndose un poco más. Por eso no podía culparlo, por eso no podía obligarlo. Después de todo a lo que Itachi había renunciado por estar con él, pedirle que dejara de pensar en Deidara, simplemente... era pedir demasiado.

-Se suponía que eras mío... y él no - Susurró - Aunque lo quisiera más a él... tú eras mío, y Sasuke no... - Repitió, apretando sus rodillas con fuerza - Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Consciente de la humedad que descendió por sus mejillas, levantó el rostro de golpe y tiró de los rosales que tenía cerca sin cuidado, trozándolos, deshojándolos a su paso. También desbarató las rosas con fuerza, soltando una que otra mueca de dolor, demasiado ensañado con ellas como para detenerse, continuando con otra rama más apenas terminó con la que tenía.

Solo quería un pretexto, justificar de alguna forma, aunque sabía que ésta era por demás idiota, la presencia de aquellas saladas y amargas lágrimas que goteaban su mentón repetidamente.

-¡Te odio!, ¡Te odio mucho ´tteba! - Pasó el dorso de sus manos por sus mejillas con descuido - ¡Te amé, te odié, te dejé ir!, ¡Incluso me volvió a gustar alguien!, ¡¿Entonces, por qué rayos no terminas de largarte, por qué?!. ¡Ahora, yo...!

Cabizbajo, Naruto paró en seco, y sollozó sin poder controlarse, aventando lo más lejos que pudo los restos de rosal que aún tenía en sus manos, deseando poder arrojar aquella horrible confusión que sentía con la misma facilidad.

-Ahora, yo... ¿Por qué temo tanto perderte? - Dejó fluir al fin.

Sintiéndose repentinamente agotado, deslizó el dorso de sus manos una vez más por sus mejillas, limpiándolas con insistencia.

-Ya no. Basta... basta - Se obligó a respirar hondo - Ya... tranquilo - Repitió, consiguiendo hacerlas parar poco a poco.

Una vez logró dejar de llorar, terminó de borrar todo resto de húmeda debilidad con las mangas de su abrigo, derrumbándose de espalda a la banca con cansancio... No tenía derecho a ser débil. No, no tenía derechos. Los había perdido todos. Volvió a subir los pies para poder descansar las muñecas en las rodillas.

-Solo... - Miró el cielo con anhelo, y suspiró entrecortado, pasando totalmente de las gotitas rojas que caían a la tierra desde sus dedos - Esta vez no lo dejes volver a mí... Deidara.

Exhaló pesadamente y volvió a mirar al frente, descubriendo como aquél goteo carmín cesaba poco a poco. Vaya, el dichoso tratamiento realmente funcionaba. Genial, justo ahora que no quería celebrarlo... que no veía el motivo. Reparó entonces en las pocas flores aún intactas del lado contrario a la banca, y observó atento las espinas. Extendió una mano hacia esa flor... de verdad, era cierto que a veces tenía cerebro de chícharo.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?!

Aquél fuerte agarre, y ser detenido de la muñeca por segunda vez en el día, hizo a Naruto volver la vista con sorpresa hacia el dueño de esa voz, observando atónito como Sasuke giraba palma arriba la mano que le sujetaba y formaba una mueca de obvio reproche con lo que veía, mientras él jadeó sarcásticamente al no poder creer tan burlona coincidencia.

-¿Es una broma verdad? - Exclamó, encarándole de nuevo sin poder creerlo.

-¿Una broma? - Prestándole algo de atención al fin, Sasuke le sujetó ambas muñecas para mostrarle sus heridas frente a él - ¿Esto te parece una broma?!, ¡Pedazo de burro!

-¡Auch! - Naruto tiró inútilmente de sus manos al sentir de verdad las espinas retenidas en su piel, sin lograr soltarse a causa de la fuerza con que el otro las apretó entre las suyas - ¡Eso duele. Oye...! - Fue levantado de un tirón cuando el mayor jaló de él bruscamente, obligándolo a caminar a su lado -¡¿Dónde crees...?!

-Solo cállate, ¿Quieres? - Interrumpió si voltear - Buscaremos una farmacia.

Y sin saber bien por qué, Naruto le hizo caso, y cerró la boca. Se limitó a observarlo, mientras caminaba tras él, esperando... esperando... y esperando, totalmente seguro de que, igual que Itachi, en algún momento... Sasuke también terminaría por soltarlo.

.o.0.o*o. . .o*o.0.o.

Sentado en el borde que rodeaba esa saturada pista de patinaje, alzó despacio sus manos frente a sí. Observó la sarta de curitas que cubrían sus cortes con expresión ida, y seguía esperando... esperaba porque francamente, su pobre chícharo no formulaba una respuesta a su nueva pregunta.

-Número seis - Escuchó decir a Sasuke una vez estuvo de vuelta, observando el par de patines que él dejó a su lado al tomar asiento - Póntelos con cuidado, no vaya a ser que te lastimas de nuevo... dobe - Agregó, aún con reproche en la voz.

Sasuke descalzó, cambiando sus zapatos para tratar de distraer su mente con otra cosa que no fuera él, para evitar preguntas... para evitar su mirar. ¡Joder y mil veces joder! ¿Acaso Naruto no tenía otra cosa que hacer? Como ponerse los patines por ejemplo.

-¿Qué? - Le encaró de golpe al no soportar ser observado con tanta fijeza - Solo dilo.

-¿Por qué? - Murmuró el menor, casi en tono suplicante.

-¿Por qué, qué? - Repitió, algo incómodo. No es que quisiera evitar el tema, solo... no quería preguntas comprometedoras.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tú el que está aquí?. Justo aquí, justo ahora, ¿¡por qué...!? - Naruto paró al notar el toque ansioso de su voz, buscando algo de calma -... ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú, Sasuke? - Completó apagadamente.

Involuntariamente, un sentimiento de extraña desilusión se adueño del interior de Sasuke, y vio raro el descubrir que en situaciones así, se limitaba a sonreír incómodo. El alivio que había sentido al saber que no tendría que confesar el "porqué estaba ahí", cambió al tener que explicar el "porque era él, el que se estaba ahí".

Porque él... y no alguien más.

-Lo siento - Murmuró como respuesta a la pregunta de Naruto, prefiriendo dejar su atención en la pista - Siento no ser Itachi - Naruto abrió sus zafiros con algo de sorpresa - Es decir, yo... pienso que tal vez, solo tal vez... conocernos, no fue una mera coincidencia.

-... - Atento y extrañamente emocionado con semejante respuesta, Naruto le observaba con detalle - ¿Ah, no? - Murmuró apenas, deseando escuchar... más.

-No - Sasuke suspiró pesado, y le sonrió con un deje de burla - Quizás, era una broma pesada que el destino tenía planeado jugarnos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Eh?

-No sé qué pasa por tu cerebro para querer lastimarte así. No se tampoco porque Él no está aquí contigo - Explicó algo rápido, tratando de continuar con más calma - Solo creo que... tu y yo... debimos cometer un crimen muy malo en alguna vida pasada para que el destino nos juegue bromas así de pesadas, ¿no crees?

Y se fue. Tan rápido como esa sensación había llegado, se fue. Naruto dejó caer sus hombros con desgano, pensando en la oración más larga que le había escuchado decir, una muy extraña por cierto. ¿Una broma?, ¿Un crimen?

-Yo también, lo lamento - Agregó ante sorpresa de Sasuke, no esperaba que Naruto fuera a responderle - Siento ser una broma, y el castigo a tu pecado... estamos a mano - Murmuró con una muy pequeña sonrisa. Atento a él, amplió un poco más ese gesto al ver a Sasuke bufar con algo de gracia... "¿Tu crimen fue en tu vida pasada?. Mis pecados, fueron en esta"

Sasuke volvió a distraerse con la gente en el lugar, oyendo risas múltiples en el hielo e inevitablemente, él también volvió a sonreír, recordando sus únicas vivencias sobre una pista de patinaje... poco tiempo atrás. Sintió entonces vibrar su chaqueta, y sacó el móvil, frunciendo el ceño discretamente al leer el mensaje que había llegado antes de observa la pequeña sonrisa que Naruto mostraba al contemplar el lugar.

"No lo he visto, y no me interesa lo que pase contigo o con tu prometido. No molestes Itachi. Sasuke"


	11. Chapter XI: ¿Te casas conmigo?

∞ **LA MARCHA FUNEBRE AL ALTAR ∞**

_® Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi-sensei… ¬¬ muy a nuestro pesar. Nosotras solo robamos a los bombones a cambio de lemon´s, kukuku_

Chapter XI: ¿TE CASAS CONMIGO?

*.*.o.o.*.*.o.o.*.*

Un Día excelente, el sol en lo alto en lo que probablemente era uno de los últimos días soleados del año, y un éxito a flor de piel.

-"Frio celestial" - Leyó en la noticia principal de aquél diario matutino.

¡Ah! Definitivamente nada como el éxito.

Sasori pasó página mientras degustaba otro de sus exquisitos bocadillos. Inusual que la comida rápida supiera a gloria, pero si, aquellos nuggets con mantequilla extra ahora parecían lo máximo.

Miró por encima de su diario al escuchar la puerta abrirse, sonriendo al ver a una de sus personas favoritas entrar y tomar asiento en uno de los múltiples botes de pintura que había por la habitación, esa donde, según un par de locos que conocía, el "arte" solía nacer.

Pero claro, saturada de pinceles, maderos y lienzos por doquier, quizás fuera cierto que para ellos aquél basurero era una fuente de inspiración.

-Te ves algo serio - Exclamó al ver la mirada del joven azabache perdida por uno de los ventanales - Bueno, más serio de lo normal. ¿Sucedió algo?... Sai.

Y ante su extrañeza, el chico soltó algo parecido a un suspiro sin apartar su mirar del mismo lugar.

Si, definitivamente mas serio de lo normal. Eso no podía ser tan malo... ¿O si? No es que Sai fuera una comadrita sociable en persona, pero recordando las facetas de aquél inusual chico, o bien rayaba en la picardía y perversión, o simplemente se limitaba a imitar a la perfección a un sordomudo, es decir, ignorar al resto del mundo al cien por ciento... un completo bipolar. Esto podría ser el descubrimiento de una nueva emoción más en él ¡Aleluya sea entonces!

Una vez más la puerta llamó la atención de Sasori y sonrió al ver entrar a su otra persona favorita.

-Hey Deidara te tengo una buena, Sai acaba de ampliar su repertorio de emociones ¿Puedes creerlo?

Sasori observó al rubio asentir de forma casi automática, tomar asiento en otro bote de pintura recargando su rostro en una mano y soltar un largo suspiro al perder su mirar en el aire.

¿Él también? Sasori alternó la mirada a ese par. Raros y callados. Quizás necesitaban algún aliciente para salir de tan repentino trance. Carraspeó captando la atención de ambos y meneó un poco el diario en sus manos.

-La opinión pública aboga por ustedes... ¿no van a felicitarse?

Un intercambio de miradas entre Deidara y Sai, un apretón de manos y el más desganado "Bien por ti" que había escuchado en su vida y Sasori descubrió que junto a ellos, terminaría por volverse viejo antes de lo normal.

-Artistas, quien los entiende - Murmuró enfurruñado, terminando por abandonar ese sitio de locura a la brevedad, ya continuaría su preciosa y alegre lectura en su despacho, no fuera a ser contagioso.

Afortunadamente ser solo el representante, le auguraba una salud mental mas equilibrada que la que esperaba por ese par de locos. Con solo 19 y 21 años, juraría que bien tenían el genio de un par de viejitos pervertido y amargado respectivamente.

*.*.o.o.*.*.o.o.*.*

La fresca brisa nocturna colándose a su estudio favorito y Deidara cerró el ventanal, el frío no era bienvenido en ese sitio... su sitio.

-¿Quieres hablar? - Murmuró al ver a Sai aún sobre "dulcinea", el mismo bote de pintura con tono palo de rosa en el que llevaba sentado todo el día.

-No.

Un intento de sonrisa apareció en el rostro del oji azul, terminando por sentarse en la alfombra y dejarse caer a ella de espaldas con los brazos extendidos... así era más cómodo.

-¿Tu quieres hablar? - Sai al fin miró algo más aparte del aire, en busca de una respuesta a su "considerada" pregunta.

-No - El rubio le devolvió la mirada y un gesto totalmente picaresco surco su rostro - Quiero café.

-¿Sabes?... yo también.

Sai entrelazó sus manos en alto, estirándose perezosamente antes de ponerse en pie, dirigiéndose directamente con "Madelaine", la cafetera, que bien sabían era la consentida del lugar.

¡Era cierto! Era la única a la que no le faltaba absolutamente nada. Café descafeinado, entero, en granos, instantáneo, chantillí, crema batida, azúcar, canela, agua, leche, etc. No podía quejarse, lo tenía todo, incluso mucho trabajo.

La taza de capuccino que se posó a su lado, atrajo a Deidara de nuevo al mundo real, dejando su atención en los penetrantes ojos de Sai justo encima suyo, parecían... ¿Tristes? ¿Desde cuando Sai reflejaba sentimientos? Sasori tenía razón. Sai estaba... raro, como si mantener su atención en la realidad le costara... le costara algo más de lo usual.

-Volví a ver... - Murmuró el azabache - Fantasmas del pasado - Deidara bufó al sentir que, absurdamente, captó ese mensaje a la perfección.

-Ignóralos. Es lo que yo hago.

-Es que... - Sai se recostó con suavidad sobre él, posando su frente por encima del hombro del otro, dejando un beso suave en la zona- Olvidé como olvidar.

-Baka, ¿Siempre tengo que recordártelo todo?

-Eres mi sempai favorito después de todo - Esa frase y contrario a todo pronostico personal, esta vez, Sai no pudo fingir aquella típica diversión. En lugar de eso, optó por llevar una mano al cuello del otro, deslizándola con suavidad cuesta abajo para dejar otro beso a su paso.

El oji azul rodó la vista, enfocando su humeante capuccino... que desperdicio.

-Vale... - Deidara sonrió con amargura retenida, suspirando con nostalgia al sentir una sutil mordida en su cuello - Después de todo, creo que esta vez yo también olvidé como ignorar.

*.*.o.o.*.*.o.o.*.*

El crujir del cerrojo en la puerta, y la idea de grabar esto como "El capítulo más estresante de la familia Uchiha" fue realmente tentadora para Sasuke, de no ser por el pequeño detalle de que el también estaba un poco inquieto... solo un poquito. Algo meramente insignificante.

-¿Y bien? - La misma Tsunade apuró a Iruka y Kakashi a entrar en la típica sala de reuniones, obviamente, también muerta de la curiosidad.

-Nada - Iruka fue el primero en decidirse a hablar - Solo dijo que no aún no se siente muy bien, que lamenta mucho no haber bajado en todo el día, y... fue todo. No hay nada más que decir.

El suspiro colectivo más sincronizado en la familia y un pequeño tic apareció en la ceja de Sasuke al notar que, igual que el resto, viró la vista automáticamente a Kakashi ¡Kuso! Las Uchiha ´manías se le pegaban más y más. Genial, solo le faltaba idolatrar las bodas.

-En realidad, Itachi tampoco dijo nada importante - Su tío peli plata negó penosamente con su respuesta - Solo que necesita terminar su proyecto final de la universidad y estudiar para el examen que le aplicarán en unos meses por haber exentado el semestre... ¿Eso es siquiera posible?...

Un gesto de decepción y la mayoría de los Uchihas dejaron caer el rostro totalmente abatidos. Y no era para menos.

Un par de notorias ausencias al desayuno, las salidas vespertinas para los preparativos de la boda canceladas, y que, tanto Itachi como Naruto se rehusaran rotundamente a salir de sus habitaciones, había desatado la alerta en la familia entera, al grado de enviar personalmente a Iruka y Kakashi por una explicación decente cuando se dignaron a saltarse la cena también.

-Es definitivo - Kurenai suspiro con decepción.

-Están peleados - Soltaron a coro Shizune y Mikoto, externando la obvia conclusión a la que habían llegado.

Una mirada furtiva con Iruka y Kakashi topó con la mirada de su sobrino al centrar su atención en él.

¡Que ni lo pensara!

Sasuke negó rápidamente, esquivando esa mirada acusadora de inmediato. No, él no tenía nada que ver. Si por el fuera, su hermano y Naruto bien podían molerse a golpes o a besos, allá ellos, y el resto debería ignorarlos de la misma forma. ¡Ah! y por supuesto, esto estaba lejanamente relacionado con su presencia en una reunión familiar.

-¿Que habrá sucedido? Estaban tan bien hace solo unos días - Asuma se cruzó de brazos, meditando la situación.

-Eso sin contar la fuga - Jiraiya imitó el gesto de su hijo mediano, dejando una sonrisita pícara al final - Ustedes recuerdan, el día que no llegaron a dormir.

-No digas disparates - Tsunade carraspeó a la brevedad - Itachi me ayudó con un caso legal y Naruto nos hizo compañía - Agregó convincente.

-Si mujer, como tu digas.

-Sasuke nii chan - Llamó el menor de los azabaches, ganando también la curiosidad del resto con ello - Ayer por la noche llegaste al mismo tiempo que Naruto nii chan ¿El no te dijo nada´koré?

-¡Fue una coincidencia! - Soltó de súbito, posando ambas manos en la mesa al ponerse en pie de un brinco.

Maldición... Sasuke paseo la mirada por la extrañísima mirada de sus parientes y de verdad quiso darse de topes con la mesa.

-¿Qué fue una coincidencia Sasuke? - La severa mirada de su padre y el azabache supo que estaba ante un pequeñísimo aprieto.

-¿Y por qué llegaron juntos? - Tsunade también le miraba con notorio interés - Se supone que él estaba en la galería con Itachi y tu quedaste con Gaara ¿De que me perdí?

Genial. Ahora si que estaban acertando demasiado. Si podía dar una excusa decente antes que terminaran por deducirlo ellos mismos, podría decir que había sobrevivido a todo.

-No le busquen tres pies al gato - Kakashi se rascó el cuello, a ojos de Sasuke, notoriamente tenso - Konohamaru lo dijo claramente, llegaron al mismo tiempo, no juntos.

-Cierto, estaba aburrido y veía el LCD en el recibidor esperando por mis padres cuando los vi llegar - Afirmó el pequeño.

-Entonces - Shizune miró a Sasuke con duda - ¿Qué fue una coincidencia?

-Que topáramos al llegar, ¿Contentos? - Ni lento ni perezoso, Sasuke tomó asiento de nuevo - Y solo dijo "Buenas noches" - Agregó cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos con enfado, sumiéndose en su asiento y decidido a pasar por alto el resto de esa estúpida reunión.

-No te enfades hijo - Mikoto le sonrió con ternura, volviendo su atención al frente con preocupación - Entonces, ¿Creen que... rompieron?

Y Sasuke abrió los ojos de súbito ¿Rompieron?... Sus tíos Kurenai y Asuma insistían que no era para tanto, pero... ¿Y si...?

-No teman, Jiraiya y yo averiguaremos que pasó - Tsunade se oía decidida.

-¿Perdón? Tú haz lo que quieras, pero yo no soy un metiche - El albino respingó sorprendido ante la enorme llamarada que emanó de la matriarca.

-Su unión pende de un hilo y ese par necesita darse cuenta de ello. Nadie mejor que tu para convencer a Itachi y al parecer, nadie más que yo ha hablado seriamente con Naruto, así que, es nuestro deber.

Si no hubiera sido un pecado Uchiha, Sasuke hubiera carcajeado con ganas. La cosa hasta parecía un himno, incluso veía la bandera hondeando con el lema "Si al matrimonio" ¡Absurdo! Lo que esos dos buscaban era tiempo ¿Acaso su abuela no se daba cuenta?

-Madre, con el debido respeto, déjalos - Fugaku miró con seriedad a su madre.

¡Al fin alguien coherente!

-Pareciera que la vida de tu hijo no te interesa.

-Cometimos el mismo error en el pasado, te recuerdo que ni cuando niño aceptaba órdenes y lo hará menos después de siete años.

-Tsunade sama - Mikoto sorteó la vista a ambos con preocupación, agachando su mirar cuando su esposo sujetó su mano con fuerza.

-Dejemos que Itachi resuelva sus problemas como le plazca.

-Hablaré con él, está decidido... es mi última palabra.

Los puños de Sasuke se apretaron con fuerza ante la impotencia de su padre, era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar su ayuda. Aunque bien sabía, ni sus tíos, se atreverían a meter el dedo en aquella vieja llaga.

Un fugaz recuerdo... "Itachi esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, sujetando su mejilla enrojecida al volver la vista a su abuela y dejando una mirada de reproche a su padre antes de salir de la habitación"... y Sasuke optó por cerrar los ojos.

Quizás ahora era más consciente de lo que había sucedido esa noche, cuando bajó a la estancia, guiado por el escándalo del lugar, la última vez que lo vio.

-Si mi hijo vuelve a huir... - Fugaku entrecerró su mirar - No te perdonaré.

Sasuke miró a su padre con sorpresa, y sus tíos estaban igual de perplejos ¿Qué la felicidad de su hijo no le importaba? Tonterías. Sonrió con un deje de orgullo, borrando ese gesto al pensar en lo que su padre defendía. A él... también le importaba la felicidad de su hermano.

*.*.o.o.*.*.o.o.*.*

Aquél mirar aguamarina perdido en el aire y Temari supo que todo, era una perdida de tiempo. Oprimió el mando que llevaba en manos, cesando la melodía que resonaba en el salón de baile.

-Gaara - Llamó por enésima vez, esta vez olvidando omitir la preocupación en su voz.

-Lo siento - Exclamó bajito.

El peli rojo soltó el chal vaporoso que cargaba y dio media vuelta, sentándose al piso, usando el espejo en la pared a modo de respaldo para descansar un poco.

La cómoda ropa deportiva, la privacidad del lugar y tener los deberes hechos, no ayudaba, simplemente, la atención de Gaara se negaba a permanecer en la habitación, y peor aún, en la pieza de baile que se suponía debían perfeccionar en sincronía, petición especial de su padre.

-¿Ni siquiera un mensaje? - Soltó la chica débilmente - ¿Una explicación?

-Ha estado algo distraído. No es que me moleste...

-A mi sí - Interrumpió con energía y enfado renovado - Te debe mínimamente una disculpa. No solo te deja plantado el muy cínico, encima parece haber olvidado que habían quedado. Debería asarlo vivo.

-Temari - Por primera vez la voz de Gaara sonó amenazante - Debe haber tenido algo importante en medio. Él... no suele ser así.

-Si claro - La rubia se cruzó de brazos - No sé que puede ser más importante que mi novio, claro, pero tú encima le consientes que te ignore el resto del día... baka - Frustrada, Temari soltó una pataleta ¿En que idioma tenía que repetirlo?

-Estaba cambiado - Murmuró el menor de súbito - Luego, atento, distraído y ahora, está distante. No entiendo... ¿Qué le sucede a Sasuke?

-Está perdiendo la cabeza - Temari sostuvo su mirar tras haber ganado la atención del peli rojo de forma automática, al fin ¡Al fin! parecía meditar sus palabras - Y me temo... que no es por ti.

Lejos de sorprenderse, Gaara sonrió un momento, desviando el rostro para no tener que aceptar lo coherente que sonaban esas palabras.

-Gaa chan, no quiero verte llorar si descubres que es demasiado tarde para ti. Ya le quieres suficiente, ahora, déjalo... deja a Sasuke.

*.*.o.o.*.*.o.o.*.*

Le era difícil recordar el número de veces que había requerido tal seriedad y decisión para lograr un objetivo. Con una economía solvente desde la infancia y prácticamente el mundo a sus pies, Jiraiya había luchado por muy pocas cosas en la vida realmente.

Y ahora, todo parecía indicar que si quería la atención de Itachi, tendría que hacer uso de la entereza que había guardado para el final de sus días. Pero era eso o pasar otras cuatro horas en la habitación de su nieto, sentado frente a él sin que este se hubiera dignado siquiera en mirarle.

-Itachi... necesito tu atención un momento - El albino retiró el puro de su boca, ganando claridad en sus palabras - ¿De verdad planeas hacer algo de tu vida?

Una pequeña pausa, una inhalación y exhalación más al tabaco, el agradable olor a menta inundando la habitación e Itachi igual de centrado en su PC portátil, y Jiraiya expiró con una ceja enarcada... paciencia, paciencia.

-Mira hijo, hay cosas que no se toman a broma, una de ellas es el amor. Se supone que este te hace reflexionar y querer hacer algo productivo, que valga la pena, algo por la persona que amas... - Su paciencia se agotaba - La otra - retomó con enfado - Es la familia, aquella que te apoya incondicionalmente pese a tus errores, que te acepta tal cual eres y se preocupa por ti, aunque la ignores peor que a la peste ¡Niñato cabrón y altanero!

-... - Y al fin, aún con la vista en la pantalla, una pequeña sonrisa emergió en labios de Itachi - Este chiste esta bueno, si me das tu mail, podría enviarte algunos.

-¡¿Por lo menos has oído una coña palabra de lo que he dicho?! - Jiraiya hundió su puro en la portada de un libro cualquiera, ganándose de inmediato una miraba reprobatoria - ¿Has escuchado alguna vez la palabra respeto?

-Si. A mi y a la única persona a la que una vez juré respetar, nos importa un carajo - Murmuró amenazante - Igual que el amor, la familia y sus tradiciones. Ahora largo... o ponte cómodo, me da igual.

*.*.o.o.*.*.o.o.*.*

Sentir los cálidos rayos del sol en su rostro fue agradable. Cerró la puerta tras él y Gaara se recargó en ella un momento, contemplando el techo del edificio de último curso. Vacío.

Ni un saludo, una palabra, en todo el día. Si no estaba aquí... no buscaría más.

Subió la escalerilla metálica a su lado y, una vez arriba, tomó asiento junto a ellas, prefiriendo contemplar el atardecer y la escuela desde las alturas antes que ver que Sasuke parecía no haber reparado en su llegada.

-¿Terminaste clases?

Gaara volvió la vista, quizás... no había pasado tan desapercibido como creía.

El azabache continuaba con la vista al cielo, descansando cómodamente boca arriba con un brazo tras la nuca y el otro extendido al piso, sujetando al final un pequeño librillo entreabierto que, al parecer, hacía rato había dejado de ser interesante.

-Y tu no entraste a las tuyas - Trató de sonar... neutro.

-Solo exenté uno que otro examen.

-No me habías contado - Volvió la vista al frente, pensativo.

El deseo de continuar la platica parecía esfumarse tan rápido como el sol tras el horizonte, oscureciendo en breve el panorama. El peli rojo sonrió irónico al ver que las cosas podían eclipsar con tanta rapidez.

-Sasu...

-Regresaré temprano - Cortó de súbito - Hay... un asunto familiar... que mis abuelos dijeron podrían resolver. Me gustaría ver si es verdad.

Gaara asintió. Así que, ¿Estaba así por cuestiones familiares? Habría jurado que Sasuke pasaba de su familia. Debía ser algo realmente importante.

-¿Te importa si... salgo con un par de amigos?

Le miró negar ausente y Gaara desvió el rostro en dirección contraria cuando Sasuke se levantó para recoger sus cosas. Quizás si le miraba, terminaría soltando que iba con Temari y sus amigos, él, no era tan sociable como ella.

-Adiós - El azabache saltó las escalerillas ágilmente, dejando oír la puerta abrir y cerrarse tras desaparecer de su vista.

-Si Sasuke - Alzó su mirar al cielo, sintiendo su interior turbio como el gris del firmamento - Te veo mañana - Quizás temari tenía razón, quizás estaba demasiado... encariñado con él - O tal vez no...

*.*.o.o.*.*.o.o.*.*

Retiró el termómetro de la boca de su paciente y lo agitó tras leer de él.

-Todo está bien, no tienes fiebre - Tsunade dejó el termómetro de lado para tomar asiento al borde de la cama - ¿Qué te molesta Naruto?

-Nada. Solo estoy cansado - El menor tomó la almohada tras él, volviendo a recostarse - Gracias. No debió molestarse.

-Tu cansancio, ¿Acaso tendrá que ver con que Itachi no haya venido a verte en dos días? - Soltó la rubia al aire, casi con aire despreocupado y juguetón.

-Itachi no es parte de mi tratamiento.

-Pero seguro aporta bienestar a esta parte de tu cuerpo - Agregó señalando el pecho del oji azul - ¿Sabes? Me caes bien, me gustaría ayudarte, claro, si me dejaras escuchar que ha pasado.

Naruto miraba la enorme sonrisa de la matriarca Uchiha, el ejemplo personificado, y sonrió ante el gesto. Decidió sentarse un instante, después de todo, no debía despreciar tan curiosa muestra de "aprecio".

-Es usted un amor ¿Sabía? - El oji azul amplió su sonrisa - De verdad, no tiene de que preocuparse, sabemos que el matrimonio no es un juego. Gracias a su ejemplo, entendemos que es algo eterno, la entrega total de sentimientos, comprensión mutua y confianza plena en la pareja.

La matriarca también sonrió ampliamente, orgullosa y satisfecha con semejante confesión. Esto sería más fácil de lo que pensaba.

-Y también... - continuó el menor - Que no es algo que te ate pues, pese a los horribles defectos que podamos llegar a encontrarnos, el poco tiempo que su trabajo nos deje y aunque, con los años, quizás la pasión pudiera esfumarse, siempre habrá lealtad y sobretodo mucho respeto.

Naruto tomó las manos de Tsunade con "anhelo" y la rubia frunció el ceño al notar cierta... irregularidad, en tan... conmovedoras palabras.

-Aún así, si eso también acabara, un par de copitas para olvidar tan pequeñísimos detalles no caen mal, incluso podría acompañarme una que otra vez... ¿Neh?, Tsunade obba chan.

Aquella mirada azulina fijamente clavada en su persona y Tsunade realmente no supo si abrazarle... u odiarle. Movida por la impotencia, se levantó de golpe, saliendo de la habitación tras un sonoro portazo.

Nadie... ¡Nadie! Le hablaba de semejante forma.

Al parecer, penetrar la barrera que Naruto tenía alzada a su alrededor, sería una labor mas titánica de la que había pensado, y era mas que obvio, que ella no era bienvenida a tan codiciado espacio mental.

*.*.o.o.*.*.o.o.*.*

Miró la elegante vajilla colocada correctamente en la mesa y Shizune sonrió con su hazaña. Por lo menos, algo bueno resultaba de todo esto. No recordaba desde cuando, la familia había cenado junta tantas noches seguidas, aunque ahora fuera por un tema delicado en particular.

-¿Shizune?

La chica volteó, sonriendo a Iruka y quitándose el delantal para invitarle algo de beber. Con él, la espera sería más amena.

-Y dime Iru - Sorbió algo de vino, sonriendo con ligereza - ¿Cuánto más jugarás con tu vida y la de mi primito?

El castaño no disimuló el desconcierto en su rostro ante la divertida mirada de su hermana.

-Creo que no soy la única que ha notado que estimas demasiado a Kashi-chan. Y tú, mejor que nadie ha comprobado lo mucho que lobito te quiere. Por respeto a él, deberías decidirte pronto ¿No crees?

-Se oye fácil - Iruka suspiró y volvió a su bebida con desgano, sosteniendo su mirada al aire de forma pensativa - No quisiera... lastimarlo.

-¿Seguro que es eso? - Una sonrisa traviesa surcó su rostro, mirando alrededor al murmurar - No será que... ¿En realidad, no quieres alejarlo de ti?

-¡Shizune! - El castaño se irguió enseguida - ¡No digas...! - Callando al ver llegar compañía a la habitación.

La azabache saludó a Kurenai y Asuma con una amplia sonrisa, divertida con la explicita mirada con que Iruka cerró todo tema de conversación... por ahora.

*.*.o.o.*.*.o.o.*.*

El incesante, y horrible, tintineo de cubiertos parecía ser lo único que la familia Uchiha escucharía por esta noche, casi apostaban por ello.

Quizás, obra de las mil y un maldiciones que Jiraiya soltó cuando se atrevieron a murmurar el nombre de Itachi, ahora considerado un tabú en la casa, o la fulminante mirada que Tsunade dedicó a Fugaku cuando se animó a preguntar un simple "¿Y bien?".

Cualquiera que hubiera sido la más obvia de ambas, se había encargado de apagar todo asomo de curiosidad tan rápido como al hundir la llama de un fosforo en una cubeta de agua.

Afortunadamente para todo aquel que llevara el apellido Uchiha, aparentar calma en situaciones tempestivas, era pan comido.

-Buen provecho a todos.

Aquella voz tan conocida en la puerta del comedor y fue obvio que lo anterior solo había sido la calma antes de la tormenta.

Jiraiya entrecerró la mirada automáticamente al ver a Itachi adentrarse en la habitación y tomar asiento, como si nada hubiera sucedido, negando cuando una chica de la servidumbre le acercó la cena.

-Con tu permiso - Itachi sonrió al robar la copa de vino de su hermano a su lado, alzándola frente a todos antes de sorber brevemente de ella - ¿Se puede saber por que esto esta mas deprimente que la tumba de mi tortuga?

-Veloz no está muerta´koré, sale de vez en vez y tiene mas vida que el mismísimo Highlander - Konohamaru sonrió feliz de poder decir algo al fin. El silencio le sentaba peor que la leche entera a su estómago.

Tsunade extendió una mano a su esposo a modo de silencio al ver que este se disponía a hablar, volviendo su atención a Itachi con la mente algo más fría.

-Y dime, querido nieto ¿A que debemos el honor de que hoy te dignes a mostrarte ante tu familia?

-Vaya que se han vuelto sensibles - Itachi sonrió con ligereza - En realidad quiero aclarar un par de cosas... y agradecer otras tantas - Agregó algo más bajo, ganando la extrañeza de todos.

Itachi miró la puerta un momento, sonriendo discretamente al volver la atención a su copa.

-Buenas noches - En la puerta, un conocido rubito oji azul sonrió a la extrañada familia Uchiha - Con permiso - Adentrándose con paso ligero, cadencioso y... ¿extrañamente cautivador?

Kakashi volvió la vista a Sasuke de inmediato, pasando su mirada al resto de la familia y suspirando con alivio al ver que ahora no sería raro que su cuñado fuera el centro de su atención, o tal vez, hasta su sobrino miraba raro el nuevo look del pequeño Naruto.

Pero era comprensible. La holgada camisa blanca que prácticamente le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver el largo lazo oscuro que anudó en su cuello, el pantalón de mezclilla en negro a juego con un par de converse blancos y el pelo recogido en una coletilla alta que dejaba escapar un par de mechones por su nuca y frente, parecían hacerlo irradiar una seguridad en si mismo que jamás le vio cuando los Uchiha se habían encargado de su vestimenta.

-Gracias - Soltó al mayordomo que retiró la silla para darle cabida junto a Itachi - Y provecho a todos - Agregó de nuevo al frente.

-¡Sé mi modelo! - Sin aviso alguno, Kurenai posó ambas manos al comedor y miraba al chico prácticamente con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Eh? - El oji azul sonrió extrañado, llevando las manos a sus oídos para retirar sus imperceptibles audífonos, dejando oír claramente el "punchis punchis" de alguna muy fuerte melodía - ¿Perdón?

-Las ofertas de trabajo otro día - Itachi carraspeó aparentemente incómodo.

-¿Trabajo? - Naruto volvió la vista a Kurenai con emoción.

-Dije... otro día.

El oji azul miró a Itachi con un puchero, bufando molesto y colocándose sus audífonos nuevamente para evitar terminar armando una escena, obviamente poco familiar, ante el resto.

-En fin - Con el silencio tras la furcia escena, a Itachi le costó poco recuperar la atención de todos - Solo me gustaría decir un par de cosas.

Naruto perdió la vista en la mesa y retiró uno de sus auriculares, obviamente atento a la conversación que daba inicio.

-Primero que nada - Mikoto y Fugaku se miraron brevemente, extrañados al ver a Itachi sonreírles como hacia mucho no veían - Gracias por acogerme de nuevo. No los hubiera culpado si me hubieran echado a tiros. Segundo - El azabache miró a su abuela y apoyó los codos en la mesa con las manos entrelazadas al frente - Gracias también por el apoyo a Naruto. Pero...

-Itachi...

-No se equivoquen - Jiraiya calló nuevamente ante la suave interrupción de su nieto - Dije que me casaría, pero no esperaba que hicieran una fiesta de sociedad por ello.

-Eso no está a...

-Como también... - El azabache alzó la voz un poco, someter a su abuela no era tan fácil - Era absolutamente innecesaria la vestimenta, los modales, las tradiciones y demás - Itachi negó con un deje de molestia - No nos va. Todo eso sobra... como nosotros aquí.

Un gesto de sorpresa colectivo se apoderó de la habitación, Itachi meneó su copa al frente y Naruto elevó la vista, sonriendo al ver a Sasuke desviar la vista de él cuando toparon por un segundo.

-No estaremos por mucho - Retomó Itachi a toda la familia - Solo deseamos poder estar en paz el tiempo que nos quede aquí, lamento si les decepciono y... de verdad, gracias por todo.

*.*.o.o.*.*.o.o.*.*

Su cuerpo tembló un poco. Producto del frío proveniente de la terraza frontal del segundo piso de la mansión o de la penetrante mirada de Itachi sobre él, cualquiera de las dos, o ambas.

-¿Vienes a desearme buenas noches, Sasu chan?

¿Por qué... el comentario de su hermano, que disfrutaba de la vista nocturna del lugar, le parecía tan lleno de sarcasmo?

El azabache menor respiró hondo. Esto, no era un obstáculo, solo, debía concentrarse en su objetivo. Miró de nuevo a su hermano y se acercó, recargándose de espaldas a la barandilla con su atención fija en el mayor.

-¿Sabes Sasuke? Aún no te creo el cuento de niño malo y rencoroso - ¡¿Niño?! Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con enfado e Itachi rió con semejante gesto - Eres demasiado noble Sasu. Y aunque no me creas, esa es una de tus virtudes.

-No me creas tan bueno... podría ser el mismo diablo - El menor volvió la vista a la ciudad que se alcanzaba tras los terrenos de la casa - Además, deja de llamarme Sasu... Ita.

El peli largo carcajeó un momento y posó una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano, revolviendo sus cabellos un instante pese a la fulminante mirada de este. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Su pequeño ototo... ya era un niño grande.

-Se feliz.

-¿Eh? - La sorpresa asomó el rostro de Sasuke.

-Vive, y ríe... diviértete, sal, haz y deshaz a tu antojo, no dejes que nada amargue tu vida, lucha por lo que quieres, para que no te arrepientas de haber dejado pasar tus días en balde. En pocas palabras... se feliz.

Itachi sonrió al ver la cara de ido de su hermano, topando sus dedos índice y medio en su frente para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Aunque no se exactamente cuando será, esta vez... me despediré de ti, dalo por hecho. Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Sasuke se limitó a ver a su hermano alejarse tras hacer y decir cosas que jamás imaginó. Expresar gratitud, aconsejar y ser considerado.

Suspiró y decidió tomar asiento en la terraza, no podía volver al comedor, ahora no. Necesitaba despejar su mente, y crear una excusa decente al por que no consiguió sonsacar a Itachi la causa de tan repentino aviso. ¡Bah! Su familia era una entrometida.

"Se feliz" Esas palabras parecían tan irónicas al venir justamente de Itachi.

-No puedo hacer eso... no puedo - Susurró, negando para reprimir recuerdos que había jurado enterrar, algo que hacia frecuentemente - Por que podría ser el mismo diablo, y tu, definitivamente... terminarías odiándome.

*.*.o.o.*.*.o.o.*.*

Nada podía compararse al bello trinar matutino de los pajarillos que habitaban la mansión Uchiha.

-¡¿Están locos?! ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Definitivamente no!

A excepción de la encantadora voz de Sasuke.

-Inspira, expira, inspira y expira - Iruka tiró a su sobrino por los hombros para regresarle a la silla de la que había saltado recién escuchar su nuevo veredicto, y misión, masajeándole la zona para intentar relajarle un poco.

-Y te entiendo Sasu - Kakashi abanicaba al azabache, que amenazaba con sufrir una embolia de un momento a otro - De verdad insistimos en que era una locura, pero es eso o enfrentar a tus abuelos y sabes lo necios que pueden llegar a ser.

-¡Me importa un cuerno! ¡¿Por que no van ellos si tanto les interesa saber que le pasó al idiota de Itachi?!

Iruka y Kakashi rieron entre nerviosos y tensos, soltando a Sasuke para comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación de su sobrino, a quien por cierto habían asaltado a primera hora de la mañana por obvia decisión familiar.

-¡¿Y encima quieren que le pregunte todo esto?! - El azabache leía un pequeño papel en sus manos, haciendo que nuevos tonos de rojo surcaran su rostro al ver semejantes disparates - ¡"¿Podrías ser mi modelo?"! ¡¿Eso que tiene que ver?!

-Esa fue pregunta de Kurenai, insistió demasiado - Soltó el cara marcada con desanimo - Kakashi, esto de verdad es mala idea.

-¡Lo sé! - El peli plata se derrumbó en otro de los sillones de la habitación.

Pero como explicar a sus padres y hermanos que, ahora más que nunca, Sasuke el menos indicado. Mira que enviarlo con Itachi la noche anterior, al menos había logrado superar eso, pero... ¡¿Enviarle con Naruto?!

Sin embargo, para la familia entera, Sasuke era la mejor opción. En extremo inteligente, manipulador, y encima, el que mas confianza podría inspirar a su cuñado al ser mas o menos de su misma edad.

-No lo haré, es mi última palabra - Sasuke se cruzó de brazos frente a sus tíos y estos sonrieron satisfechos.

Sin embargo, olvidaron el detalle de "increíblemente terco", y era más que obvio que nadie podría obligarlo.

*.*.o.o.*.*.o.o.*.*

Desconectó el cable USB apenas la pantalla del PC se apagara, comprobando en su móvil la localización de las melodías que había descargado mientras se encaminaba al baño, dejándolo en el azulejo cuando llegó al tocador.

En el espejo, aquél rubio se palmeó las mejillas, espabilando tras haber estado en el chat y descargando música... toda la noche.

-Gracias por el internet Shizui San - Murmuró levantando sus cabellos en una coletilla alta - Y suerte con Neji, Hina chan.

Definitivamente el internet era genial, sin embargo...

-Si permanezco encerrado un día más, juro que me volveré claustrofóbico.

Sin embargo, el encierro no iba con su persona.

Se inclinó al espejo comprobando su imagen y sonrió de forma juguetona antes de volver a la habitación. Sacó del clóset su mochila favorita y metió solo lo más importante, echándosela al hombro para dirigirse a la puerta.

Abrió dispuesto a divertirse y enviar sus asuntos al carajo por lo menos unas horas...

-¿Sa... suke...? - Paralizándose antes de haberlo logrado al ver a un sorprendido azabache en su puerta con la mano en alto, al parecer sin haber alcanzado a tocar - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Ah... Nada... - Sasuke miró su puño en alto y lo escondió tras él, sonriendo algo tenso - Yo solo... quería... saber que hacías, si, eso. ¿Qué haces?

-Voy de salida ¿Por qué?

-Por nada... ¿Sabes andar por la ciudad?

-Ya aprenderé - El oji azul miró al azabache con fijeza, torciendo el labio al verle mirar distraídamente por su alrededor - ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo más?

-¿Eh? - Sasuke negó evitando mirarle.

-¿Quieres... venir? - El azabache volvió a negar y Naruto sonrió por inercia - Bien... entonces, adiós.

Naruto cerró la puerta y miró a Sasuke al pasarle de largo. Lástima, le hubiera gustado tener compañía.

Le hubiera gustado... ir con él.

*.*.o.o.*.*.o.o.*.*

Pie derecho al frente, atrás, pie izquierdo a la derecha, vuelta. Esto era realmente divertido.

-¡Wujuu!

Naruto sonrió, deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que la melodía y mirando a su alrededor al notar los aplausos de una emocionada multitud que admiraban el puntaje que había obtenido en la máquina de baile, retrocediendo al verles acercarse a pedir todo tipo consejos en el área.

Llegó a la salida del negocio como pudo, mirando a la izquierda un momento antes de continuar su carrera calle arriba con una gran sonrisa.

Al fin, varias cuadras después, aquella gente pareció desistir, además, que iba a decirles ¿Qué era la primera vez que subía a una de esas?

Se detuvo para descansar, mirando con duda la entrada de aquél enorme edificio ¿Patinar? Volteó un momento y continuó su camino, dejando una pequeña risita a su paso.

-Mas tarde quizás.

*.*.o.o.*.*.o.o.*.*

El ruido del claxon y corrió para llegar a la otra acera tras haber cruzado la calle casi con luz roja.

Miró a los lados con insistencia y Sasuke llevó la mano derecha a su gorra, bajando el frente un poco más, dando media vuelta y bajando el rostro un poco cuando Naruto pasó corriendo a su lado, rebasándole, y pasando desapercibido... una vez más.

El dobe ¿Aun tenía tanta energía?

Alzó la vista para no perderle, sobresaltándose cuando le vio dar media vuelta con cara de haber olvidado algo, volviendo sobre sus pasos y topando hombro a con hombro con él.

-¡Lo siento! - Soltó apresurado el oji azul, perdiéndose en breve por el pequeño mini súper que tenía a su derecha sin haberse fijado en más.

Sasuke suspiró realmente aliviado, se recargó de espaldas junto a la puerta, alzando un poco más el cuello de su abrigo. Afortunadamente el lugar, tenía la misma entrada como salida.

Solo debía esperar.

Frotó sus manos al frente, soplándolas un par de veces para darse calor. La tarde empezaba a caer y Naruto parecía tener más energía que el conejito de duracell, sin embargo... Una pequeña sonrisa asomó su rostro... había sido un día divertido.

"Debiste dejarme ciego... para prevenir que me enamore de ti.

Sin embargo... ¿Por qué siempre me hiciste ver tu belleza?"

-¡Buuu!

-¡Woah! - Ver el rostro de Naruto asomar frente a él de súbito y Sasuke saltó repegándose a la pared con el pulso enormemente alterado.

-Para ti - El oji azul sonrió dejando en manos del perplejo azabache una latita de café caliente - Hace frío ¿Neh?... ¿Crees que deberíamos volver ya?

Naruto posó un par de bolsas de compras al piso, agachándose para destapar su propia lata, mirando al azabache brevemente antes de beber.

-... - Sasuke se agachó con duda, mirando su café sin animarse a abrirlo - ¿En que momento?

-Desde el principio.

-¿Por qué fingiste?

-¿Por qué me seguiste?

-Yo pregunte primero - Rezongó, molesto de ver la típica risita de Naruto salir a flote - Que mas da... - Sasuke bufó y destapó su bebida.

Soplaba, probando de vez en vez. Tomar café caliente, agachado fuera de un mini súper, contemplando por ratos al mar de gente pasar de un lado a otro, peculiar... y agradablemente cálido.

-¡Ah! - Ante gracia de Sasuke, Naruto exhaló refrescantemente al terminar su segunda latilla - ¡Yosh! Hora de continuar - Levantándose de golpe y tendiendo una mano hacia él.

-Puedo solo - La palmeó con el dorso de su mano para levantarse.

-Tú no teme, la basura - Una venita afloró en la frente de Sasuke cuando Naruto le quitó su latita, arrojando las tres al basurero de junto - Y toma, lleva una tu también - Agregó dejando una bolsa plástica blanca en sus manos.

-¡¿Y esto que es?! - abrió la bolsa intentando ver el contenido.

-Papas, aperitivos de arroz y ramen.

-¿Ramen? - Sasuke alzó la vista, buscándolo a los lados al no verle - ¿Dobe? - Respingando al sentir a Naruto empujarle desde atrás.

-Apúrale teme que cerraran por tu culpa.

-¿Dónde?

-¡Date prisa! Camina.

*.*.o.o.*.*.o.o.*.*

La horquilla entró sin apuro por el pequeño resquicio, crujiendo levemente sin ser la definitiva cuando era girada con notoria destreza por su interior.

-Naruto...

-¡Shhh! Ya casi - El aludido agitó la mano derecha brevemente al aire antes de tomar de nuevo la horquilla, mientras escuchaba atento con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

-Dobe... - Insistió el otro, volteando insistentemente y con cierto nerviosismo hacia la calle vacía tras ellos.

-¡Voilá! - El oji azul se incorporó orgulloso cuando la puerta trasera cedió, dejándoles paso al interior - Vamos Sasuke.

El azabache suspiró desganado, le siguió cerrando tras el y una gotita resbaló por su rostro al ver a Naruto analizar una segunda puerta.

-Bien, aquí voy - Naruto hurgó sus cabellos esbozando una sonrisita zorruna al sacar otra horquilla de entre ellos - Extraño mi llave maestra.

-¿Llave maestra? - Sasuke sonrió con un deje de burla, sacó su cartera tomando una tarjeta plástica de ella, la cual deslizó por el resquicio de la entrada, volviendo la luz roja a verde de forma automática, abriéndola de forma limpia y sin trabas - Esta, es mi llave maestra - Agitó la tarjeta con orgullo - En la ciudad, le dan entrada universal a unas pocas personas, mi abuela, es una de ellas.

-Tramposo - Naruto viró el rostro con falso enfado ante la victoria del otro.

Se adentraron y Sasuke tomó asiento solo una hilera después de la orilla de la pista de hielo principal. Con esta, serían tres veces que acudía a un sitio así. A diferencia de Naruto, había descubierto que los patines y los dolorosos trancazos en el hielo no era lo suyo. Prefería observar. Por otro lado, el dobe, no lo hacía tan mal, exceptuando una que otra ridícula caída, la mayoría del tiempo parecía balsear sobre el hielo con suma facilidad... otra diferencia más entre ellos.

-Neh, Sasuke - Naruto se acercó a la orilla, pasando un pie al otro lado de la barra para tomar asiento y alcanzar la bolsa de bebidas - ¿No piensas patinar o que?

-Ya te dije que no es lo mío.

-Je, solo por que te caíste más veces que yo´dattebayo.

El oji azul bebió de su lata tal cual soda, notando la extraña mirada del azabache en él cuando volvió a exhalar de forma refrescante tras su hazaña. Sonrió y posó una latita de café más frente a él, consiguiendo que le hiciera compañía en breve, abriendo las frituras también para amenizar.

-Debería estar frío ya - Murmuró Naruto al ver a Sasuke sorber lentamente de su lata, mientras el destapaba otra más para si.

-¿Eh? - Sasuke frunció el ceño extrañado, ¿Cómo que debería? ¿Acaso no lo había notado por si mismo?

Un extraña idea y, antes que Naruto pudiera evitarlo, tiró de las bolsas de bebidas, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y mirando al oji azul de inmediato sin poder creerlo aún.

-¡Estas bebiendo!

-Y tu conmigo - Soltó el otro con diversión.

-No me salgas con incoherencias, es obvio que no hemos estado bebiendo lo mismo, además... - Sasuke entrecerró la mirada acusadoramente - No venden alcohol a menores de edad.

-Es cierto´dattebayo - El oji azul asintió divertido - Pero es fácil cuando un adulto te espera en la puerta por su encargo y credencial.

-¿Que dices? - Sasuke enarcó una ceja sin comprender.

-Por cierto teme - Naruto metió una mano a la bolsa de su sudadera, extendiendo al otro una tarjetilla plástica y una conocida identificación - Gracias por invitar, a la próxima pago yo ¿Vale?

Un exclamo de sorpresa emanó de Sasuke al recordar el "accidental" choque que tuvieron frente al mini súper de los hechos.

-¡No tienes nombre!

-Si lo tengo - El oji azul, terminó su bebida y destapó una más, deslizándola por la banca hacia el azabache con una sonrisa de lo más retadora - Uzumaki Naruto... a tus órdenes.

"Es muy tarde ahora...

Tu esencia ya se ha vertido sobre mí."

*.*.o.o.*.*.o.o.*.*

El sonido del altavoz se escuchaba a lo largo de cada una de las salas del lugar, anunciando vuelo tras vuelo, llegada tras llegada y... retraso tras retraso. Una noche normal en el aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.

-Udon, no te alejes - La voz de su madre hizo al pequeño detenerse un segundo, volviendo su atención a la cajita plástica de 40x60 que reposaba junto a las maletas.

-¡Un segundo mamá! - La sonrisa del pequeño se amplió al asomar por la rejilla de la misma, acercando su mano a ella sin vacilación - Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

El estruendoso mini-ladrido del perrito blanco en su interior hizo al niño respingar hacia atrás, sollozando levemente antes de soltarse al llanto completo y correr en dirección contraria.

Un atractivo y elegante castaño con tatuajes en forma de triángulos invertidos se agachó frente a la cajita señalando su interior de forma severa.

-Chico malo, chico malo - El can agitó el rabillo, aullando con emoción al ver a su amo abrir su jaula de viaje - No akamaru, se supone que te estoy regañando - El chico suspiró derrotado al ver al perrito lamerle la mano con afición.

-Lo estas consintiendo mucho, Kib - El aludido se irguió con el perrito en brazos, sonriendo al ver a un conocido morocho con sus maletas a un lado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer entonces? Shino, el pobre está tan enamorado de mí que hasta un regaño es música para sus oídos.

El de gafas rió levemente por el comentario, callando al ver al perrito ladrarle de forma inmediata y amenazante... empezaba a creer que Kiba tenía razón.

-Chico malo, chico malo - Kiba señaló al perrito de inmediato - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo akamaru? Papá y mamá - Explicaba señalándose a si mismo y a Shino una y otra vez tras la frase - ¿Entiendes?

Una gota por la frente de ambos al ver al perrito observando con la lengua de fuera y meneando la colita animadamente.

-Olvídalo Kib - Shino negó al ver a akamaru ladrarle una vez más - No olvides a que venimos.

-Cierto, debemos darnos prisa o Hana nee-chan nos hallará primero - El chico sacó un sobre amarillo del portafolios que llevaba a cuestas, sonriendo al mirarlo detenidamente - Pareciera una eternidad, desde que la última vez que vimos a Sasu.

*.*.o.o.*.*.o.o.*.*

La mirada azabache alternaba entre la lata y ese rostro burlón, beber, no beber. Beber o, ser un mojigato. Beber o, pasar por un tonto. Beber... y quizás... ser mas sincero.

Estiró la mano al frente decidido, alzando la vista con enfado cuando Naruto retrocedió la lata hacia sí, impidiendo que la alcanzara.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Qué? - había olvidado lo fácil que podía llegar a provocarlo.

-Eres un chico bueno Sasuke, no eres de los que beben. Ahora sé que en las vegas, debieron ser Kiba y Shino los responsables de tu borrachera.

El rubio sonrió ante el delatador enfado del otro, y optó por quitarse los patines para cruzar las piernas al frente, tipo flor de loto. Más cómodo, dejó otra lata de café frente al azabache, tirando de las frituras y comiendo mientras terminaba su cerveza.

-¿No patinas más?

-No es bueno dar tantas vueltas con algo de alcohol encima ¿sabes?

Sasuke suspiró derrotado y rodó su lata de café, vacilante y algo desganado. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, con unas copas de más... miró a Naruto botar una lata vacía más en la bolsa antes de sacar otra... sería más fácil sonsacarle la verdad.

-Neh - El azabache tragó pesado al pensar la forma mas apropiada de preguntar, sin parecer entrometido... ¿Por donde empezar? - Dobe... tu...

-¿Puedes dejar de llamarme dobe? - Un pequeño puchero asomó en el rostro del menor - ¿Te dije que me gusta mi nombre? Naruto... anda dilo - El azabache frunció el ceño un instante, acaso...

-¿Estás ebrio? - Soltó sin contenerse.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Con tan poco?- Naruto carcajeó un instante - Ajá, seguro, cuéntame otro chiste.

-... - Sasuke enarcó una ceja... ¿Lo estaba o no?

-¿No te sabes ni uno? Entonces quizás debería... contarte una historia de terror - susurró con un toque lúgubre.

-Mejor dime. De verdad... ¿Itachi y tú están peleados? - Bueno, ahí iba la pregunta de sus padres.

-¿Qué?... ¿Te interesa?

-En realidad... - Sasuke desvió el rostro, pensando, debía cuidar sus respuestas si quería mas información - Si, como a todos en la casa. Itachi sigue siendo un integrante de la familia... y mi hermano - Agregó casi inaudible.

-Hum... - Naruto meneó su lata, mirando con aparente interés las burbujas que conseguía con ello - Peleados... no es la palabra correcta.

-... - Sasuke volvió su atención a él - ¿Entonces...?

-Solo, estamos algo... distanciados. Digamos que él... necesita tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? - Frunció el ceño confundido - ¿Tiempo para qué?

-Para decidir que hará - Naruto sonrió, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de beber para poder contestar mejor, terminando la lata que tenía en manos con algo de ansiedad, respirando hondo al final y volviendo la vista a él - Para darse cuenta... de lo obvio.

Sasuke le miraba confundido, cada vez entendía menos.

-¿Acaso no van a casarse? Se supone que ya han decidido que... se aman - Completó de golpe, bien, he ahí la pregunta de sus abuelos - No entiendo qué tiene que definir, no veo nada más obvio que eso.

Naruto resopló conteniendo pobremente una risa de lo más sarcástica, destapando otra lata y bebiendo para apagar su momentáneo estado de gracia, y poder volver a la conversación.

-Eres demasiado inocente Sasu - Soltó provocando en leve sentimiento de ofensa en el azabache - ¿Piensas que todas las personas están unidas por amor? ¿Crees en los cuentos de hadas? o en ¿vivieron felices por siempre?

Crueles palabras que mostraban una cara diferente de la moneda. Sasuke entendía la frase a la perfección, pero...

-Itachi, no sé cuando se dará cuenta - Naruto torció el labio bajando la mirada con enfado - Es molesto tener que esperar. Depender de alguien... te denigra.

-Dobe... - El azabache calló de súbito al ver esos zafiros mirarle con enfado, se había olvidado por completo - Es decir...

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto? - Naruto observaba serio el enorme desconcierto en el rostro de Sasuke - Si te lo digo... ¿Podrás callarlo?

Sasuke asintió, sin embargo, quería... y no quería escuchar.

-Lo obvio - Naruto suspiró hondo, pegándose la lata a los labios, sorbiendo por tragos pequeños, necesitaba beber - Itachi... - Necesitaba decirlo, sacarlo de una vez de su interior. Necesitaba... ser libre - No me ama.

Los ojos y labios de sasuke se abrieron lentamente, causa de la sorpresa, atónito. Había escuchado mal... "Mentira".

-Jamás lo ha hecho, y debe darse cuenta que jamás lo hará - Naruto alzó la vista, observando la shockeada expresión del azabache - Aunque quiera, no podrá, porque él... ama a alguien más.

El oji azul cerró los ojos y se empinó la lata, sintiendo como ese "algo" que le había lastimado por tanto, bajaba por su pecho, carraspeando con fuerza al terminar. Cabizbajo, deslizó sus dedos por sus labios, secándose con cuidado, sintiendo que ahora... podía respirar mejor. Alzó la vista a su callado acompañante y sonrió al elevarle el mentón, cerrándole la boca.

-¿Patético no? La realidad lo es.

Sasuke parpadeó, retrocediendo ante el contacto del rubio, sin poder apartar su mirar de él ¡Mentira! Tantos cambios en Itachi, solo cinco minutos atrás habría jurado que era por la influencia de Naruto en su vida y ahora... ahora no concebía esto. Y sin embargo...

-¿Por qué estaría con alguien a quien no ama? - Vale, esta no era una pregunta familiar... pero la duda le escocía.

-Mfhm - El oji azul amplió su sonrisa un poco más - Por que el baka cree que moriré si se va de mi lado... aún más patético ¿Cierto?

"Y... ¿morirías?" Frustrante, esa era la sensación que invadió a Sasuke cuando aquellas palabras no salieron de sus labios. Una pregunta que, cobardemente, no quería fuera resuelta.

El sonido de la lata al entrar a la bolsa de desechos y el azabache vio a Naruto sacar una cerveza más.

-Deja de beber - Murmuró de súbito, ante la extrañeza de esos zafiros - Basta - Posando una mano sobre la lata al ver que se disponía a abrirla - ¡Con un demonio! - terminando por arrebatársela y alejar la bolsa de él.

No quería verle así, no ahora que su mente sacaría conclusiones absurdas con suma facilidad... no quería saber más.

-Como quieras - Naruto tiró de la bolsa de frituras, frunciendo el ceño al mirar al interior, sonriendo de nuevo al hurgar en ella - Es verdad, casi me olvido.

-¿Qué cosa? - Sasuke miró con renovado interés la pequeña cajita que Naruto extendió hacia él.

-Para ti - Dedicó mas animado - Un detalle...

-Un detalle que te recuerdo, compraste con mi tarjeta - Bien, no había querido reprocharle, pero no estaba en su mejor momento. Sin embargo a Naruto pareció caerle en gracia pues rió con el comentario - ¿Puedo abrirlo?

-Seguro - El oji azul sonrió, dejando la cajita en sus manos, observando como tiró del listoncito rojo para alzar la tapita - ¡Espera! - Posando ambas manos sobre la caja para evitar que continuara -Tks, tks, tks - Naruto agitó un dedito al frente - Olvidé decirte algo importante - Sonriendo al ver el gesto de mala leche en el rostro del azabache - Si te gusta... sonríe ¿Ok?

-¿Solo eso? - Naruto asintió - Esta bien.

-¡Espera! - El azabache prácticamente respingó cuando Naruto posó de nuevo sus manos con una divertida carcajada.

-¡¿Ahora qué Usuratonkachi?!

-Si no te gusta... - Sasuke le apuró deseando saber de una buena vez de que se trataba la desdichada gracia del dobe - También sonríe ¿Ok?... pero, si te encantara... los agradecimientos extras van a cuenta del agraciado.

-¿Es todo? - Naruto asintió feliz, liberando al fin sus manos - ¿Estas seguro que no volverás a interrumpir? - El oji azul negó posando sus zafiros en la pequeña cajita, sonriendo un poco más con ello - Bien, aquí voy...

Sasuke suspiró y de un tirón, quitó la tapa, parpadeando con sorpresa cuando un pequeño guantecito rojo se estrelló con suavidad sobre su nariz en un chusco intento de gancho, mirando como el responsable, un pequeño minino boxeador negro, le mostraba la lengua con un gesto de mala leche en el rostro y la leyenda "Soy el mejor" en el pecho, mientras Naruto se desbarataba de la risa con la hazaña.

-¡No es gracioso!

-A que no te lo esperabas ¿eh? - Naruto sujetó su estomago tratando de calmarse - Es igualito a ti, lo vi y dije, el teme debe tener su retrato en casa.

-Usuratonkachi - Murmuró con enfado, presionando al minino para volverlo a su caja.

-¡Oye! - Naruto respingó entre enfadado y divertido - ¿Qué hay con mi nombre? ¡Dilo!

-No lo mereces, además, a que viene esto.

-... - El oji azul pareció nostálgico un segundo, mirándole mas alegre al siguiente - Si no volviéramos a vernos, será mi forma de reñirte a distancia. Cuando hagas algo mal, ábrela y te dará un golpe de mi parte, como haría yo.

-... - Sasuke miró la cajita con extrañeza. Naruto, aún pensaba ir con Itachi, pero... ¿Qué tan lejos?... ¿Hasta donde? - Gracias, lo recordaré. Yo, no tengo nada que darte.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras.

-Un segundo - Sasuke llevó una mano a su pecho, dejando la caja a un lado antes de buscar por el cuello de su ropa, alzando una bella y alargada gema azul, quitándose el par de cordeles negros que la sujetaban.

-¡De ninguna manera! - Naruto metió manos de por medio al ver a Sasuke extender los cordeles hacia él - ¡¿Cuanto se supone que cuesta eso?!

-Es una baratija - Sasuke pasó el collar por su cabeza y Naruto cerró los ojos ante lo brusco de la acción, mirando la pieza en su cuello instantes después - Detesto llevar cosas de esas, así que iba a tirarla tan pronto pudiera.

-¿En serio? - Naruto la miraba con duda, sonriendo al azabache con gratitud doble - Gracias Sasuke... y también, por escucharme.

Sasuke sonrió débilmente, apartando la vista de aquél collar, tomando su cajita para golpear al gatillo con el índice... dulce venganza.

Lo agradable del momento duró realmente poco, pues ver a Naruto agacharse a un lado de la banca con una mano en la boca tras lo que pareció ser una arcada, fue algo realmente perturbador.

-¡Dobe! - Sasuke se acercó, palmeando su espalda con sutileza - Necesitas vomitar, vamos al baño.

Sin poder erguirse aún, Naruto aferraba la mano a su boca con fuerza, esforzándose por respirar lo más normal que podía para intentar hablar.

-Esta... bien - Susurró, meneando una mano al aire, tragando pesado... Era el alcohol - Iré so... solo - Debía ser el alcohol.

"No importa cuanto trato de eliminarla o borrarla...

... tu esencia se sigue vertiendo sobre mí sin parar."

*.*.o.o.*.*.o.o.*.*

Viró el rostro a un lado, mirando la entrada del baño de forma insistente.

¿Podía alguien ser más dobe? Mira que ser tan terco como para negar su estado, convencido de que el zigzag con el que llegó a los sanitarios, era línea recta, y encima, amenazarlo con echarlo a patadas si se dignaba a... ¡Mirar¡

Joder, como si eso le hubiera pasado por la cabeza tras tremendo susto. Aunque en verdad se estaba pensando entrar, ¡Pero no por eso! Siendo franco empezaba a preocuparse, no lo escuchaba vomitar, toser, ¡Nada! vaya ni siquiera roncar.

-Buuu~ - Inesperadamente, Naruto meneó los deditos frente a él, haciendo se pegara espaldas a la pared de forma automática.

-¡Deja de hacer eso ¿Quieres?!

Sasuke apenas intentaba mostrar algo de "preocupación", cuando la cantarina risa del dobe y verlo tambalear sobre su eje, de nuevo, le hizo sujetarle por la cintura y atraerlo hacia sí, evitando su inminente caída.

-¿De verdad, no quieres... una historia de terror? - Agregó el menor cabizbajo, descansando su rostro en el pecho del azabache.

-... - Sasuke suspiró con culpa, había dejado que bebiera de más - Volvamos.

-Aún no - Murmuró bajito, rodeando la espalda del mayor con ambas manos, abrazándose a él - Aún no Sasuke... aún no - Agregó en susurros.

Atento a esa súplica y con sus manos flotando en el aire al no atreverse a corresponder, Sasuke optó por centrar su atención a otro lugar un momento, terminando por tomar sus hombros, separándole con suavidad.

-Es tarde ya - Murmuró frente a él - Vamos.

Naruto escuchaba mirando atentamente cada detalle en ese rostro. Piel blanca, ojos profundos, labios delgados... y sonrosados. Se aferró a sus hombros, alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies y cerró los ojos al acercarse a él.

Un fugaz gesto de sorpresa y Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza al virar el rostro con rapidez, dejando ese beso posarse en su mejilla.

El oji azul rió despacito al ver la infantil reacción del azabache, elevando una mano para tocar el lugar que había besado.

-¿Porqué tienes que ser tan... adorable?

"La vida me dice... que no debería soñar.

Que no debería tener esperanzas."

-No sabes lo que dices... - Aturdido, así se sentía, seguro por el intenso olor a licor que le llegó junto a esas palabras - Créeme, no quieres esto...

El azabache calló y con rapidez, sujetó la mano que el rubio deslizaba por su mejilla cuando sintió sus dedos recorrer sus labios. Se sentía bien pero, no debía continuar... esto debía detenerse, Naruto... no sabía lo que hacía.

El oji azul ladeó el rostro para ver mejor al azabache. Presionó con el índice un poco más, embelesado al ver esos labios entreabrirse, cediendo con lentitud, dándole paso poco a poco. Tiró de su rostro al frente de forma súbita y unió sus labios al fin, deslizando su mano a su nuca para fundirse más a él, besándole con demanda.

El azabache topó con el muro tras él, atrapado al haber intentado retroceder vanamente, buscando las manos de Naruto a tientas, dudando al sentir sus besos empezar uno tras otro sin que parecieran tener final, escuchando su respiración agitarse al no romper el contacto.

No podía, no debía. Había jurado no volver a mentir.

Aferró las muñecas de Naruto con fuerza, girando y consiguiendo separase al acorralarlo a la pared, aprisionando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, mirándole con enfado mientras su pecho subía y bajaba clamando el aire que le faltaba.

-Tú - Murmuró aún sin recuperarse - ¿Crees que es divertido? ¡No soy tu pasatiempo...! No tienes ningún derecho.

-Lo sé - Naruto cerró los ojos un momento, como queriendo evitar ver algo desagradable - Es solo que yo... quise... besarte.

Un gesto de decepción en el azabache y dejó caer el rostro cabizbajo. No esperaba otra respuesta... no deseaba... nada más.

-¿Por qué tu Sasuke? - El aludido alzó la vista de súbito, esas palabras, las había escuchado antes - ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? - Agregó en un murmullo.

-Cállate, estas diciendo solo disparates - Frunció el ceño, molesto al ver la tristeza con que esos zafiros le miraban, cuyo brillo parecía augurar lágrimas que no deseaba ver, con esa expresión tan distante que tanto odiaba. No de nuevo, no si el causante ni siquiera le amaba - Ni se te ocurra...

-Es que... - El rubio dudó al ver a Sasuke inclinarse hacia él con lentitud.

-Dije... silencio.

-Pero, tú... - Entrecerrando los ojos para enfocarlo ante tanta cercanía - Me... - Cerrándolos por completo al sentir los labios de Sasuke rozar los suyos.

Sasuke se detuvo un segundo, asimilando lo que hacía, abriendo discretamente la boca al sentir el alcoholizado aliento de Naruto rozar su rostro, uniendo sus labios con suavidad, moviéndolos con extrema lentitud, saboreando, delineándolos lentamente y adentrándose a su interior con delicadeza.

Ladearon el rostro para acomodarse, y Naruto continuó al ritmo de Sasuke, percatándose como el férreo agarre en sus muñecas cedía de forma gradual, sintiendo esos dedos subir a sus palmas, rozándolas con sus yemas de arriba abajo, dudando, terminando por entrelazar sus manos.

¿Alguna vez un beso suyo había durado tanto?... Sasuke se acercó un poco más, juntando sus cuerpos por completo... Sí, una vez... soltó una de sus manos para llevarla a su cuello, acariciándolo cuesta abajo, arrastrando a su paso la bufanda que llevaba el oji azul... con el dobe diabólico.

El chasquido de sus labios al separase y Naruto elevó el rostro clamando aire, frunciendo el ceño al sentir a Sasuke morder su clavícula, suspirando con sus besos y lamidas, terminando por soltar su otra mano para deslizar ambas por la espalda del mayor.

El azabache continuaba su labor cuesta arriba, sintiendo como Naruto levantó su sudadera y tiró de su camisa, colando sus manos por debajo de estas, acariciando su torso, parando en seco al emitir un repentino gemido cuando le sintió presionar uno de sus pezones.

-¿Te lastimé? - Susurró el oji azul al notar esas orbes fijas en su rostro.

-... - Enmudecido al sentir sus mejillas arder con tan simple, y pudorosa, pregunta, Sasuke negó débilmente, buscando sus labios una vez para pasar de lo embarazoso de su situación.

Todo lo contrario.

No necesitó decírselo, Naruto respondía su beso y continuaba masajeando esa zona de forma deliciosa, arrancándole pequeños gemidos de placer que ahogaba en sus labios.

Decido a no ser el único, Sasuke al fin recorrió la espalda del menor, acariciándole, bordeando con duda su pantalón. No sería la primera vez... que jugaban a tocarse. Gimió un poco más alto ante un pequeño pellizco por parte del otro... ¡Al carajo!... Coló sus manos bajo la prenda y le toqueteó sin reparo, escuchando como Naruto también gimió con su atrevimiento.

Ambos interrumpieron su beso cuando el menor flexionó una pierna por reflejo ante las caricias que recibía, haciendo una fuerte presión sobre el miembro de Sasuke a su paso.

-Demonios... - Sasuke jadeó y cerró los ojos, apoyando su frente sobre la del oji azul, ambos, notoriamente agitados.

-Sasuke - Llamó el menor en un susurro, deslizando sus manos hacia abajo, deteniéndose justo en el límite de la tela.

-Dime - El azabache abandonó el interior de los jeans del menor, sujetándole el cuello sin separarse de él.

Había jurado no volver a soñar, había prometido no volver a mentir, y de verdad... lo había intentado. Pero, pese al estado en que Naruto se encontraba, pese a toda culpa, Sasuke no podía evitar sentir algo torcerse placenteramente en su interior... ansioso... por seguir.

-Tú... - El oji azul le miró aún agitado, aferrando sus caderas con fuerza - ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-... - Las orbes ónix se abrieron notoriamente sorprendidas, repentinamente paralizado al sentir todo detenerse... absolutamente todo.

Alucinaba de nuevo... ¿Verdad?

Naruto le abrazó al sentir esa necesidad, acurrucándose en el pecho de Sasuke. Escuchaba... su corazón latir tan rápido... "Tum, tum, tum"... parecía arrullarle, se aferró más a él.

¿Por qué justamente Sasuke? Habiendo tantas personas libres, habiendo tantas personas sin relación alguna a Itachi... ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse precisamente de su hermano?

Estaba mal... luchar por él... ¿Cierto?... pero soñar, soñar no estaba prohibido.

-Cásate conmigo... onegai.

Cerró sus ahora inútiles zafiros con fuerza, haciendo caer una lagrima con esa acción. Todo, daba vueltas tan vertiginosamente desde hacía rato. Todo, estaba tan borroso y oscuro, desde antes de empezar, y sin embargo, bien había valido la pena aguantar.

Si muriera justo ahora... justo ahí... en sus brazos... no tendría nada que reclamarle a la vida.

"Que no tengo permiso... para amarte."

_.o._.0. Continuará .0._.o._


	12. Chapter XII: ¿Rechazado? (Parte 1)

∞ LA MARCHA FUNEBRE AL ALTAR ∞

_® Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi-sensei… ¬¬ muy a nuestro pesar. Nosotras solo robamos a los bombones a cambio de lemon´s, kukuku  
_  
Chapter XII: ¿RECHAZADO? (Parte 1)

_.o._.o._.o._

Un agudo y distorsionado sonido hizo vibrar hasta el último cristal de aquel negocio de artículos musicales cuando Sasuke arremetió contra la guitarra eléctrica que tenía en manos. Para ser su treceavo intento de "Sol séptimo", ya no sonaba tan mal.

-Joven Uchiha - Llamó su acalorado guía, sudando la gota gorda, temiendo por la estabilidad del local - Si me permitiera darle un consejo...

-Cárguela - Le interrumpió el azabache con su ya perfeccionado tono de indiferencia, aventando la guitarra en manos del nervioso sujeto. Acto seguido, se aventuró por la tienda con el guía prácticamente corriendo tras él, regalándole su mirada de odio más intenso cuando el pobre hombre chocó accidentalmente en su espalda tras que se hubiera detenido sin avisar.

Haciendo uso de otra de las cosas que mejor le salían, Sasuke lo ignoró, optó por subir a la alfombrada tarima que había llamado su atención segundos atrás y sentarse en un banquito que lo dejaba frente a una serie de discos metálicos y tambores que cualquiera reconocería. Haciendo acopio de sus nulos conocimientos musicales, estiró las manos al frente, alcanzando un par de palillos que le recordaban a aquellos que usaban para tocar los tambores tradicionales, eso en las celebraciones religiosas de año nuevo en el templo que aguardaba la paz del Suburbio donde vivía.

-Joven señor - Llamó de nuevo el guía al verle contemplar las baquetas, ahora con la certeza de que Uchiha-San tampoco tenía la mínima idea de cómo tocar la batería.

Sasuke levantó las manos y estrelló los palillos donde debían ser estrellados. ¡Ja! Había visto esto en televisión y no podía ser más lógico, se suponía que el chiste era golpear y golpear hasta que el escándalo tuviera algún sentido... y para él lo tenía.

Si el guía aún guardaba esperanza de decir algo, se rindió. Mejor así. Como si fuera necesario decir que, justo ahora, Sasuke no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer música, en vez de eso, aumentó la velocidad del escándalo, desquitándose con las baquetas, rechinando los dientes y arrojándolas a lo lejos al no lograr lo que buscaba.

-Cárguelo a la cuenta también - Instó, obviamente refiriéndose mas a los destrozos que sabía estaba causando que a los instrumentos que supuestamente estaba probando. Pero la remota idea de quedarse en silencio no era opción. Necesitaba ruido, todo el posible para ignorar su propio escándalo mental, uno donde la palabra matrimonio hacía eco con molesta insistencia. Como una mosca.

Así pues, mientras restaban a su cuenta bancaria de ahorros lo mismo que un pelo a un gato, Sasuke se atrevió a pasearse un poco más por ahí, posando su mira esta vez en la sección de CD´s, más específicamente, en el aparato de muestra de audio.

Se acercó con desconfianza, pues a sus ojos el artefacto parecía una rockola, solo que con audífonos. Sin ver el disco que exhibía se puso la diadema y esperó a que sonara.

"Abrázame~, y muérdeme~.

Llévate contigo mis heridas"

Conocía esa canción. Debía estar en la sección de clásicos. Era el tema de un film extranjero que les hicieron ver en la escuela para hacerles entender que la vida era una maestra desgraciada, dándote vueltas y vueltas hasta hacerte caer en el giro de tus propias acciones con tal de que aprendas tu reverenda lección.

"Aviéntame~ y déjame~ mientras yo contemplo tu partida.

En espera de que vuelvas y tal vez vuelvas por mi"

Justo lo que necesitaba ahora, convertirse en emo... Matrimonio. Sasuke se sacó la diadema con fastidio y decidió que si ya habían terminado de cobrarle bien podía buscar algún otra cosa con que entretener a su maldita psique traidora.

Se detuvo al descubrirse por error en un pasillo particularmente indeseado y que había estado esquivando, observando de frente el teclado negro que tenían en exhibición. Se frotó las yemas de los dedos entre sí de forma inconsciente, debido a la picazón que ese instrumento solía provocarle. Harto de reprimirse en todo, encendió el instrumento con una facilidad adquirida y deslizó sus dedos por él plástico con cierta familiaridad.

Do... Sonó cuando presionó un juego de teclas. Re... mi, fa-sol-la-si-do... Paró, y una pequeña sonrisa refleja asomó en su rostro al recordar las escalas y los arpegios.

.*.*. FLASH BACK .*.*.

-Do, re, mi, fa... - Un pequeño Sasuke de apenas nueve años nombraba las notas en voz alta, intentando hacer coincidir sus dedos en el enorme piano de cola que tenían en el salón de música de la mansión - Do mayor, re menor... la mayor... - Continuó con desánimo, terminando por bajar las manos, limitándose a mirar con fijeza las partituras, abrumado por la recién descubierta complejidad del instrumento.

-¿Debo golpear al piano?

La sorpresa se adueñó de las facciones del pequeño, que giró buscando el origen de aquella voz, sonriendo al ver a su hermano recargado en la puerta del salón.

-¡Nii-san! - Nombró con entusiasmo, decayendo solo un segundo después al comprender que habían presenciado su vergonzoso intento - Papá y mamá quieren que aprenda, pero no soy bueno en esto - Confesó mientras su joven hermano se acercaba - Lo artístico no es lo mío.

-Que bien, entonces ya somos dos - Secundó Itachi al tomar asiento junto a él.

-No te burles nii-san - Sasuke frunció el ceño con falso enfado - Tocas el piano con los ojos cerrados desde los siete. Oba-sama y oji-sama dijeron que te gustaba mucho.

-¿Ah, eso? - El adolescente pareció recordar algo insignificante - Pero eso era lo que ellos querían oír, en realidad lo aborrecía, y ahora me sienta aún peor - Itachi sonrió con la sorpresa del pequeño - Te ha metido en problemas, así que se ha ganado mi odio de por vida. Si quieres que desaparezca sin dejar rastro, solo dilo, prometo que nadie se enterará - Sasuke también sonrió y, aún con aquél gesto cabizbajo, cabeceó en señal negativa.

-Mamá y papá están entusiasmados con la idea - Murmuró - No quisiera decepcionarlos.

-Bien, entonces esta vez se ha salvado por un pelo - Itachi se encogió de hombros, estiró las manos al frente y sonrió a su hermanito, tronándose los dedos de mil y un maneras que Sasuke no había imaginado fueran humanamente posibles. Una vez hecho el calentamiento, comenzó una tonada en extremo lenta y repetitiva - ¿Ves? - Espació un poco más el tiempo entre nota y nota sin llegar a perder el ritmo - Escalas y arpegios, apréndelos y el resto será más fácil. Inténtalo - Animó.

-Si - Sasuke posicionó sus dedos y observó los movimientos de su hermano, buscando imitarlos - Nii-san - Llamó sin detenerse - ¿Cuál es tu melodía favorita?

.*.*. FIN DEL FLASH BACK .*.*.

El empleado de la tienda esperaba con tarjeta en mano y en silencio a Uchiha-san, cuya atención se mantenía fija en el teclado. En realidad, dudaba si interrumpir o no sus cavilaciones mentales, y probablemente ahorrarse un nuevo show en el lugar.

-Déjelo un poco más - Suplicó alguien tras él, llamando su atención - No causará más problemas, se lo aseguro.

El hombre asintió a la petición del respetable Kakashi-sama. Después de todo, el cliente siempre tiene la razón, más aún cuando su tarjeta no tiene límite de crédito.

Kakashi agradeció en silencio y volvió la vista a su sobrinito, retomando su inútil intento de compañía, solo eso podía hacer. Sasuke... si aún pudiera ayudarlo, pero cuando a un adolescente se le va la olla al grado de arrojarse solo por un precipicio, no te deja muchas vías de rescate.

De repente, una mueca de enfado eclipsó el rostro de Sasuke, cerrando los puños con fuerza para, contrariamente a lo que varias personas en las cercanías creyeron, abrirlos y presionar las teclas progresivamente una tras otra con delicadeza. Su cuerpo... se movió solo. Cerró los ojos y sus manos se encargaron del resto. La pieza favorita de su hermano le dejaba una desagradable sensación agridulce.

Al final, no había logrado dejar de pensar en ellos, en Naruto, en su amargo secreto de desamor, en su escalofriante pregunta, y en la extraña respuesta de Itachi.

.*.*. FLASH BACK .*.*.

-Siento esto, Sasuke. A veces, Naru-chan puede ser muy impulsivo - Había dicho su hermano a modo de disculpa al tenerlo frente a él, solo unas horas atrás.

Pese a la hora, solo habían bastado diez segundos, una jodida llamada de diez míseros segundos hecha desde el móvil de su cuñado, para que su hermano hiciera acto de presencia en la pista de hielo con una rapidez inusual, considerando que no tenía auto.

Y asumiendo la razón de su llamado, Sasuke entregó a Naruto, quien gracias a "ve a saber qué santo" se había quedado dormido, y como si fuera una bendición extra, parecía tener el sueño horriblemente pesado, dejándolo en brazos de la persona con quien se suponía debía estar, Itachi.

Aunque éste no le amara.

Por la cara que su hermano había puesto al ver el alcoholizado estado de su prometido, estaba cabreado, y mucho. Sin embargo...

-Berrinches - Murmuró Itachi al tomarlo en brazos.

El tono de aquella palabra no había sido de reproche, era cariño, y hasta un ciego como él podía verlo, reflejado en el cuidado con que su hermano acomodó a Naruto tras él para llevarlo a cuestas. Sasuke contuvo un bufido. Lo que le faltaba, "El no me ama" había dicho Naruto, ¿Por qué ahora desconfiar de la palabra de una de las únicas personas que debía conocer a Itachi?, no podían ser celos... no, aun no caía tan bajo.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa - Sugirió una cuarta persona en el lugar y ambos hermanos volvieron la vista a Kakashi, asintiendo de acuerdo con su idea.

¿Cómo imaginar que él estaría con Itachi al momento de llamarlo? Ahora su tío tendría un motivo más para mirarle acusadoramente al pillarlo con su cuñado cuando había jurado que no lo buscaría. Joder, cuando las cosas te salen mal. Encima, el camino al BMW gris de Kakashi jamás se le había hecho tan eterno, y ver a Naruto abrazar a su hermano entre sueños, no ayudó. Optó por mirar en dirección contraria.

-Itachi - Le llamó, aminorando el paso - Tú eras como yo, no creías en el matrimonio, pero ahora... - Confundido, e ignorando la casi imperceptible negativa de Kakashi, no se resistió - ¿Con Naruto...?, es decir - Se corrigió - Al final, elegiste a alguien. ¿Acaso eso es... amor? - Kakashi se sobó la sien en signo de derrota, dejando en Sasuke la ligera sensación de que esto había sido un error. Contrario a eso, Itachi sonrió, y él se maldijo internamente.

-Es solo el precio que pago Sasuke - Explicó su hermano con aparente sinceridad - Si es lo que tengo que hacer para que nadie lo separe de mí, lo desposaré sin dudar.

Si. Preguntar, había sido un terrible error.

.*.*. FIN DEL FLASH BACK .*.*.

Disfrutar de una venta nocturna en un reconocido centro comercial de índole era una cosa, pero disfrutar de un show digno de concierto de forma totalmente casual en uno de los tantos negocios que el lugar poseía, debía ser otra muy diferente. Eso pensó Kakashi al mirar a las personas que se detenían a su lado, casi de forma inevitable, con Sasuke convertido en su total centro de atención.

Aún así, e ignorando el numeroso público que escuchaban con embeleso su magnífica interpretación, Sasuke abrió los ojos y aumentó un poco la velocidad de la misma, demasiado metido en su fuero interno como para ver algo más. Su hermano, ¿Había insinuado un "Si"?... o ¿Había ocultado un "No"?

Era difícil saberlo.

Jamás lograría ellos fueran pasado. Itachi y Naruto eran presente y solo presente, uno lleno de problemas, problemas con el título oficial de prometidos y ¿Cómo pudo Naruto preguntar "eso" cuando había personas de por medio? ¿Cómo pudo creer que una relación que no existía entre ellos tendría futuro? ¿Cómo pudo... traicionar a Itachi?

_.o._.o._.o._

Apenas llegó al hospital, Tsunade bajó del auto deprisa, arrojando las llaves al guardia del estacionamiento para que lo estacionara por ella y se adentró al edificio por urgencias, la vía más rápida para llegar al área que buscaba.

-¡Maldición! - Rabiando, estrelló su puño contra la pared del ascensor, consciente de que eso no lo haría ir más rápido.

Juraba que si Naruto no moría por su imprudencia, ella misma lo asesinaría por mentir sobre sus hábitos de bebida, y después mataría a Itachi, por encubrir ese detallito. El timbre del ascensor sonó y salió apenas las puertas empezaron a abrirse.

-Tsunade - Llamó alguien que, al parecer, también esperaba el ascensor, deteniendo el andar de la rubia de forma inesperada al ver en oncología al jefe de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos (UCI).

En ocasiones tan falto de tornillos como Jiraiya, viejo amigo desde la facultad y todo un experto médico en el ámbito profesional, Sarutobi, su sempai, era como de la familia. Pero justo ahora no tenía tiempo para él.

-Tengo prisa - Artículo la mujer atropelladamente, preguntándose si su superior estaría o no enterado del caso, después de todo él también estimaba a Itachi como si fuera su propio nieto.

-Precisamente de eso quiero hablarte - Replicó el hombre. Tsunade se detuvo y suspiró derrotada, Sarutobi lo sabía - Revisé al menor del que Itachi está a cargo y...

-¿Qué? - Cortó sorprendida. La sola idea de que su nieto hubiera dejado que alguien más revisara a Naruto le parecía imposible.

-Tardaron en localizarte así que no le quedó de otra, ahora mismo lo tengo en mi área - Explicó - Lo resumiré. Lo trajo porque notó que tenía fiebre, otro poco y el chico deliraba, pero si omitimos ese punto, la leucemia no es el origen del problema ahora.

-Entonces que...

-Se retuerce del dolor - Afirmó - Tiene el estómago irritado por los vómitos y los medicamentos, el alcohol solo lo empeoró.

-... ¿Gastritis? - Tsunade frunció el ceño - Ni siquiera me ha dicho que sienta agruras - Pensó en voz alta, tratando de recordar algún indicio que hubiera pasado por alto durante sus valoraciones, deteniéndose al obviar el hecho de que, simple y sencillamente, Naruto nunca lo había mencionado - Que bien - Bufó con sarcasmo.

-Tsunade - Llamó de nuevo el jefe de la UCI, alzando frente a ella una pequeña ámpula de Diazepam que mudó su enfado a temor con extrema rapidez.

-¡No! - La mujer dio media vuelta, corrigiendo su camino - Debe haber otra opción.

-¡Tsunade! - Sarutobi echó a correr tras ella - Sabes que no queda de otra, se chocará del dolor si no lo sedamos, solo necesito tu autorización - Insistía, andando a su lado - Te recomiendo que no lo veas, no ahora, solo nublarás tu juicio médico.

Tsunade se desplazó de área decidida. No, debía haber un error, no podía estar tan mal, si apenas hace dos días lo había revisado y estaba en perfectas condiciones, respondía con creces al tratamiento. ¿Sedarlo ahora? ¿Cuándo eso, sumado al alcohol, bien podía hacer que nunca más despertara? ¡No! No se perdonaría si lo perdían.

Ignorando a su colega, la rubia dobló al último pasillo, alentando su paso al ver a su nieto recargado en la pared, de frente al cuarto que Naruto ocupaba, mirando la puerta que los separaba como si pudiese ver a través de ella, solo, quieto, y en silencio.

-Itachi - Tsunade lo llamó con cautela, deteniéndose por completo cuando su nieto desplazó su atención hacia ella.

Sus almendrados ojos se abrieron en demasía y contuvo el aire, paralizada con esa desconocida frialdad en su mirar. Sintió terror, de que Naruto desapareciera esa noche, pero sobre todo, terror de que Itachi la odiara por ello.

_.o._.o._.o._

Esperó, esperó, y esperó... ¡Como si pudiera hacer más! Últimamente, estar con Naruto se estaba tornando de lo más frustrante.

Interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, Itachi levantó la vista de inmediato al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse, observando a Sarutobi salir mientras se sobaba la nuca con desgano antes que le descubriera observándole. El viejo le sonrió de forma paternal y él entrecerró los ojos automáticamente al ver compasión en su mirar. Naruto y él no necesitaban lástima de nadie.

-Está bien, ya puedes ir con él - Concedió Sarutobi - El dolor se ha calmado y ahora duerme. Tardará en volver en sí, y... - Se detuvo, dudando si seguir o no - Deberías saber que, quizás él...

Sin esperar el final del discurso, Itachi le dedicó una última mirada gélida al pasarle de largo, adentrándose y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

No necesitaba escucharlo, lo sabía ¿Cómo olvidarlo si cada médico lo repetía? Sarutobi no era el primero en insinuarlo, todos y cada uno de ellos, porque aunque su abuela no lo había desahuciado, no se había olvidado de repetirle la misma cantaleta, esta vez aclarando que solo era una posibilidad el que Naruto pudiese morir en cualquier momento, aun bajo tratamiento, sin más ni más, solo así.

Qué tontería.

Llegó al pie de la cama y se sentó junto a Naruto, cuidando de no moverlo. Observó que su respiración había vuelto a ser lenta y pausada, su rostro había recuperado algo de paz, apartó los empapados mechones dorados que se adherían a su frente y comprobó que la fiebre también había desaparecido.

Omitiendo el deprimente lugar, la mascarilla que le facilitaba el oxígeno, las agujas que le suministraban los fármacos y el tedioso ruido del monitor que vigilaba que su corazón latiera, Itachi sonrió al ver que Naruto solo dormía.

Si, era una tontería. Todos estaban equivocados, porque Naruto solo retomaba fuerzas, despertaría como si nada en unas horas, se estiraría con la pereza tan mona que mostraba en las mañanas y lo buscaría para estafarle el desayuno, como siempre. Pero mientras eso sucedía, era frustrante.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esperar tanto? - Le reprochó. Itachi deslizó dos dedos por ese rostro, ahora tan calmo y pacífico, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Fuera de sus problemas actuales, aún se resistía a creer que él hubiera bebido así. Jamás, desde que le inició el tratamiento, a base de mentiras, se había mostrado tan irresponsable con su salud, tan... como si ya no importara.

.*.*. FLASH BACK .*.*.

-¿Vitaminas? - Exclamó un sorprendido oji azul mientras leía la etiqueta de un frasquito de cristal oscuro que sostenía en manos. Frente a él, Itachi sonrió con algo de remordimiento, aunque totalmente seguro de que ese frasco cambiado no citaba el nombre de otra cosa que no fuera eso, vitaminas.

-¿Recuerdas los estudios que te hicieron cuando te desvaneciste en la pista de hielo el otro día? - Le recordó, recuperando la atención de su pareja - Pues me dan la razón sobre que no comes como debe ser. Estás anémico - Recriminó, sin mentir esta vez.

-¿Crees? - Naruto sonrió pícaramente y volvió su atención al pequeño frasco negro - Si alguien no se me hubiera aventado apenas llegué a casa, ahora estaríamos cenando.

Itachi parpadeó perplejo e hizo un mohín al mirar su situación. Desnudos y metidos en la cama, no tenía argumento alguno para su defensa.

-Entonces, si te pido cenar ahora - Contraatacó el azabache - ¿Me complacerás? - Naruto amplió su sonrisa, asintió y arrojó el frasco hacia atrás para aferrarle libremente por el cuello.

-Y, ¿Que se le antoja a Itachi? - Le susurró al oído, acariciándolo con sus labios al articular cada palabra con sugerencia.

Viraron el rostro, buscándose. Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, reflejándose, y sus labios imitaron esa acción solo instantes después. Que ese niño supiera como seducirlo lo jodía, pero si era Naruto, no había resistencia alguna.

-Comer sanamente, tomar las pastillas, y no volver a pisar una pista de hielo - Negoció Itachi en un respiro, recurriendo a su último recurso, el chantaje - ¿Lo harías por mí? - Suplicó de forma sensual, deteniendo toda acción para mirarlo a los ojos, observando aquella sonrisa embriagadora que Naruto solo le mostraba en situaciones íntimas, una que solo él le había visto.

-Creo entender porque no te gusta que baile en los convivios, pero - Naruto frunció el ceño un instante - ¿Ahora tampoco quieres que patine?

-Es solo precaución - Admitió sin querer darle más importancia - ¿Lo prometes?

-Seguro - Naruto le besó fugazmente, cambiando esa sonrisa por una más juguetona - Entonces, cenemos - Exclamó, apartándolo de súbito para salir de la cama ante su enorme sorpresa.

-¿Naru-chan...? - Llamó perplejo - No irás a dejarme a medias - Ver al rubito subirse el bóxer y encaminarse por la habitación como si nada hizo a Itachi enarcar una ceja con tan obvia respuesta.

-Comida sana ¿eh? - Naruto se recargó pensativo en la puerta, riendo burlón al volver la vista a él - Entonces, ensalada será...

.*.*. FIN DEL FLASH BACK .*.*.

Itachi sonrió débilmente con sus recuerdos. Solo de eso disponía, recordar para soportar la espera, eso y aferrarse a la idea de que él despertaría. Buscó la mano de Naruto, estrechándola mientras su semblante volvía a llenarse de nostalgia.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Naru? - Formuló la pregunta en voz alta, traicionado por su subconsciente al no hallar respuesta alguna en su interior - Si día a día, veo que esto se nos sale de las manos, dime qué puedo hacer para verte feliz.

_.o._.o._.o._

Si en algún momento el equilibrio mental de aquellos que, orgullosamente, portaban el grandioso apellido Uchiha se atrevía a ser puesto en prueba, podría ser éste. Kakashi suspiró, como si no bastara con la noche pasada, ahora empezaban el día con el pie izquierdo.

-¿Y bien? Estoy cansándome de esperar - La fulminante mirada de Jiraiya se encargaba de mantener a los integrantes de su familia mas fijos a las sillas del comedor que si los hubiera atado con sogas.

-Padre...

-Si sabes dónde está tu madre dilo, si no hazme favor de no excusar a nadie lobo - Las cortantes palabras del patriarca a su querido y siempre adorado Kakashi sembraron de nuevo el silencio. Era obvio si no tenia contemplaciones con él, no las tendría con nadie.

La pregunta de Jiraiya era sencilla, el problema radicaba en que nadie conocía la respuesta, y lo peor, es que parecía creer que el que Fugaku, Mikoto, Iruka y Shizune intercambiaran miradas de desconcierto, les arrojaría semejante verdad.

-Buenos días - Saludaron a coro unos felices e ignorantes Asuma y Kurenai en cuanto entraron al comedor. La fresca idea que tenían de desayunar con la familia se esfumó al ver la tensión del lugar, un furibundo Jiraiya de brazos cruzados en el extremo alejado del comedor y el resto de la familia sometida a un interrogatorio exhaustivo.

-Siéntense - Ordenó el patriarca, orden que la recién llegada familia acató al instante.

-¿Donde está Tsunade oba-sama? - Konohamaru dejaba limpiamente su game boy en la mesa sin haber pasado por alto las sillas vacías. Kakashi suspiró de nuevo.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber querido nieto - La voz de Jiraiya se suavizó un poco, mirando a los recién llegados con paciencia renovada - ¿Alguno de ustedes lo sabe?

Kurenai y Asuma se permitieron una mirada de duda antes de negar abiertamente, atreviéndose a mirar al resto de la familia sin entender bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Intentaste llamarla? - Las intenciones de Kurenai era buenas, mas por el insolente bufido que soltó Jiraiya, él no parecía haberlo tomado igual.

-Su móvil nos manda a buzón - Contestó Iruka por él, ayudando a estirar la paciencia del mayor.

-En el trabajo no saben de ella desde ayer por la noche - Ayudó Shizune, tomando el silencio de jiraiya como que podía repetir lo que ya sabían - Las enfermeras dicen que la vieron en urgencias cerca de la media noche, el coche sigue en el estacionamiento, pero nadie sabe más.

-¿Ya preguntaron a Itachi nii-sama y Naruto nii-chan´koré? - La atención de todos se clavó en Konohanaru como si de repente le hubiera salido barba y bigote - ¿Qué? Es que no los veo, quien quita y saben algo - Se excusó el pequeño.

La reacción fue inmediata, aún con serias dudas de que ellos supieran algo, Kakashi destapó el móvil y marcó a Itachi.

-¿Alguien tiene el número de Naruto? - Jiraiya los recorrió con la mirada.

-Supongo que estarán juntos - Artículo Mikoto con reticencia - ¿No creen? - Obvió el hecho de lo inútil que sería hacer una llamada doble.

-Están peleados, niña. Que el par de críos irresponsables e indecisos no hayan llegado a dormir no me dice nada, podría estar cada quien de vago por su lado.

-Están juntos padre - Kakashi remarcó cuando el número de timbrazos lo envió de forma automática al buzón - Me consta - Agregó, mirando discretamente a Sasuke, su preciado, y desde la noche pasada, mudo sobrinito.

Esto era estúpido. Sasuke observó a su abuelo sin entender por qué todo el tiempo fingía que su abuela lo ponía de mal humor, y ahora, con una noche que ella olvidaba avisar donde estaba él parecía volverse loco. Mejor iba buscando un pretexto para marcharse, Kakashi estaba insoportable. Pero antes de que pudiera fraguar algún plan de escape, el celular de Jiraiya consiguió ser el centro de atención.

-Sarutobi, que bueno que llamas - El albino atendió su conversación telefónica y frunció el ceño pasados unos segundos - ¿Quien dices?... Pero, ayer... - Se detuvo y enfocó de nuevo el abarrotado comedor, confirmando que tenía la atención de todos en él, en espera de algo más revelador - Está bien, te alcanzo en breve, gracias.

-¿Ella está bien? - Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Fugaku y Asuma apenas su padre había cortado la llamada.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? - Jiraiya sonrió algo tenso.

-Que Sarutobi-sama sea precisamente quien llamó nos ha puesto nerviosos - Explicó Iruka.

-¿Entonces, ella está bien? - Kakashi sonrió algo más aliviado al ver a su viejo afirmar en un cabeceo.

-¿Y dónde estaba la doncella perdida? - Kurenai también bromeó más tranquila.

-En el hospital - Jiraiya sonrió como si nada, sorprendiéndose al ver como el rostro de todos palidecía de forma importante al imaginar el otro sentido de su respuesta - ¡No, no! ¡No está hospitalizada ni nada! ¡Ella está bien!

-¡Pues habla claro!, ¡¿Acaso quieres matarnos de un susto...?! - Sasuke enmudeció de nuevo tras un exclamo de sorpresa, cerrando la boca cuando su familia rió con su repentino ataque de sinceridad - Me voy a la escuela - Anunció, levantándose de golpe, saliendo a prisa de la habitación.

Después de todo, ya sabía lo que necesitaba saber, y también lo que no. Su abuela estaba bien..., y Naruto seguía con Itachi.

_.o._.o._.o._

Entreabrió los ojos, parpadeando con cansancio. La luz dolía, pero trató de enfocar algo más que la almohada exageradamente blanca y pulcra sobre la que descansaba. Desorientado, Naruto miró las cortinas de la habitación moverse víctimas del viento, era raro no sentir frío, era... ¡¿Era cerca de medio día?! Quiso moverse pero oír un suspiro pausado tras él lo detuvo, extrañado al sentir el protector abrazo que lo rodeaba, al notar que no estaba solo.

Exclamó con sorpresa y el corazón desbocado al recordar al fin con quién estaba antes de haber quedado "out".

No... ¿Acaso de verdad se había volado la barda en su borrachera? ¡No era posible! Si recordaba haberse sentido mal, y no precisamente por el alcohol. No podía haber hecho nada más... ¿Cierto...? Armándose de todo el valor que pudo, Naruto giró, abriendo sus zafiros con enorme sorpresa al ver a un durmiente... ¿Itachi?

Actuó por reflejo y metió ambas manos de por medio, alejándose, jadeando cuando la cama se le acabó al haber calculado mal.

-¿Hum? - Itachi despertó, sentándose de súbito al hallarse solo - ¿Naruto? - Llamó antes de mirar al piso - ¡Por dios, niño! - Bajó como flecha, ayudando a un quejumbroso oji azul a volver a la cama tras su caída.

El rubito se sobó la cadera, adolorido, aturdido y sobre todo, decepcionado. Sin razón aparente, un par de incontenibles sollozos escaparon de él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te golpeaste? - Desconcertado, Itachi buscaba una fuente de dolor, o algo que explicara el por qué Naruto parecía al borde del llanto - ¿Naru?

-¿Dónde estoy? - Murmuró casi sin aire, mirando a los lados sin reconocer esa habitación - ¿Cómo llegue aquí? - Demandó, tratando de levantarse para buscar algo más, a alguien más - Tsk - Paró sus forcejeos y esbozó una mueca de dolor, sujetándose la muñeca izquierda de inmediato.

-Tranquilo - Itachi lo sentó de nuevo, tomó su muñeca y colocó una bola de algodón alcoholada en un punto donde la sangre formaba un botón - Te arrancaste el catéter en un descuido ¿Ves? - Explicó, alzando en el aire una pequeña aguja que no había notado que estaba ahí, localizando junto a la cama una solución en la que tampoco había reparado - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien - Mintió - ¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Ahora no recuerdas? Que conveniente - Una mueca de enfado surcó el rostro de Itachi, estremeciendo al oji azul al pensar que sabía lo que había sucedido con Sasuke - Bebiste como un jodido alcohólico a sabiendas de tu condición, fue una suerte que Sasuke no lo hubiera notado cuando me llamó para que fuera por ti. Por supuesto no podía darte nada, mi abuela no aparecía por ningún lado y Sarutobi no estaba seguro de si vomitabas por el alcohol o por tu problema. Al menos amaneciste mejor y te quitaron la mayoría de los aparatos que tenías anoche, te cambiaron de habitación esta mañana pero...

Itachi calló al sentir esos dedos pidiéndole silencio, sorprendido al ver tristeza en esos zafiros, como si escuchara algo que no quisiera creer.

-¿Sasuke? - Preguntó ansioso el rubito, sin prestar atención a como Itachi retiraba su mano para poder contestar - ¿El te pidió que fueras... por mí?

-¿Esperabas que te encubriera? - Itachi torció un gesto - Sasuke es confiable, pero hasta para él hubiera sido imposible cargarte por la mansión y dejarte en tu cuarto sin que nadie hubiera visto el estado en que estabas ¿No crees? Y si lo hubiera hecho, le habrías dado un susto de muerte, se habría enterado de todo.

-Si... claro - Artículo débilmente - Necesito ir al baño - Se levantó de golpe, sujetándose a la cama y cerrando los ojos al marearse por su brusco movimiento. Los brazos de Itachi evitaron que volviera a besar el suelo, soltándose apenas llegó al sanitario, cerrando la puerta antes que una arcada lo dejara de rodillas frente al "trono de porcelana". Quiso volver, obra de las náuseas y de una asfixiante presión interna, en lugar de eso, sollozó varias veces, sin permitirse llegar a más.

No volvería a llorar. No por amor.

Además, ¿Por qué hacía un drama de esto? Si tenía la respuesta aún antes de preguntar. Sasuke repudiaba las bodas, no creía en el matrimonio... y tenía pareja.

"Pobre Naru-chan idiota". Empezó a toser y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, repentinamente temeroso al recordar el sabor metálico que tanto le aterraba. La tos cesó, tragó respirando aún con agitación, pero aliviado al no saborear más.

Se quedó hincado un poco más, con la vista perdida en el aire, sin atreverse a salir... sin saber qué hacer. Su situación estaba peor que al principio.

Respingó al sentir que era levantado del piso de repente, aferrándose a Itachi para agarrase de algo cuando éste le alzó en brazos, siendo regresando a la cama sin esfuerzo alguno. Mirándole a tan corta distancia, y sin saber tampoco que decir, Naruto prefirió fijarse en la enfermera que llegó a la habitación.

-¿Cómo se siente? - Preguntó amablemente la mujer, dejando una bandeja en el buró para sujetar su mano izquierda de inmediato, analizando el sitio donde antes tuvo la solución - Es una pena, tendré que picarle otra vez - Exclamó al sonreírle, girándose para preparar su material.

Naruto miró de reojo a Itachi, quien decidió esperar recargado en el marco de la puerta. Seguro había avisado de su accidente al ver que las nauseas habían aparecido. Prefirió no pensar en ello. Miró en dirección contraria para evitar ver más agujas. Esa, fue la primera vez que deseó evaporarse, como el alcohol con el que limpiaban su piel, desaparecer en el aire. Y quizás, no tendría que esperar mucho para eso.

-Listo - Soltó la enfermera de forma animada, calibrando la velocidad a la que caían las gotillas en la manguerilla - Apuesto a que no dolió tanto ¿eh, encanto? Cualquier cosa, solo timbren.

La mujer de blanco señaló el apagador junto a la cama, sonriéndoles una vez más antes de salir, dejando tras ella un silencio largo, y perturbador.

-Mi abuela dice que tu sangre responde bien al tratamiento - Externó Itachi en un murmullo, como si hablara solo - Solo que los medicamentos son muy fuertes... y lo empeoraste con tu gracia.

Y también, como si no estuviera escuchando, Naruto se limitó a cerrar los ojos, fingiendo que intentaba dormir, evitando el tema... otra vez, algo que Itachi no toleró.

-No me hablas, no contestas mis llamadas, mis mensajes. Me evitas - Itachi le miró con molestia - ¡Pareciera que ya no te importa si decido volver con Deidara o no! - Reprochó - ¡¿Es que deseas volver con tu padrastro?!

No voltearía, no lo miraría. Naruto cerró los ojos con algo de fuerza, atrapando las sábanas bajo sus puños. ¿Qué quería que hiciera si el cariño no parecía ser suficiente?, llegando al grado de faltarse al respeto, ¿Reclamarle?, ¿Cómo reclamar algo que nunca fue tuyo?, ¿Fingir?, ¿Mentir?... ¿Decir "Perdón" y "Te necesito"... como hacía Itachi?

-Te desapareces apenas una semana y te acuestas con quien sabe quien, luego vas y te embriagas frente a otro que apenas si conoces - Soltó Itachi con mordacidad, entrecerrando los ojos, sin desahogar aún el enfado acumulado que tenía - Parece que prefieres confiar en cualquier extraño antes que en mí.

Naruto abrió los ojos y volvió el rostro a él. Sasuke no era ningún extraño, y a Itachi confiaba su vida, o lo que quedaba de ella pero, no alcanzó a decirlo.

-No creí que hablaras en serio cuando dijiste que me quedara con Dei. Pensé que eran celos, que estabas enojado, que aún me querías, creí que...

Itachi se detuvo al ver el rostro de Naruto, igual o más sorprendido que él mismo al reflexionar la sarta de tonterías que estaba diciendo. Bufó y negó con una pequeña sonrisa de sarcasmo, aparentemente arrepentido de sus palabras.

-Olvídalo - Continuó - Siempre has sido libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana. Iré a la mansión por algunas cosas, duerme, recupérate y luego... piensa en lo que realmente deseas - Itachi sonrió vacilante, y salió.

A solas, Naruto regresó su atención a la ventana, al hipnótico movimiento de las cortinas con el aire y al azul del cielo. Pese a ser medio día, sintió frío, se abrazó y sonrió al pensar en las palabras de Itachi... ¿Lo que él deseaba? Eso era fácil. Que a Sasuke le diera amnesia, y que él buscara a "Dei" de una buena vez, después de todo, ellos dos aún tenían posibilidades de retomar su vida... de ser felices.

_.o._.o._.o._

Tarareaba animadamente, sentado en una banca de las áreas verdes del hospital, saludando de vez en vez a los múltiples conocidos que pasaban por ahí al ir o venir de la zona del comedor.

Después de la extraña llamada de Sarutobi esa mañana, Jiraiya se había calmado casi por completo ¿Cómo era posible? Simple. Confiaba plenamente en él, era la mezcla de hermano-padre que más necesitó y valoró en su momento, tiempos en que el típico abandono familiar que se aprecia en familias extremadamente adineradas, le provocó algo más que crisis de adolescencia. Así que si Sarutobi decía "veremos a Tsunade mas tarde", la vería más tarde, y si le pedía "Espera que termine mi ronda", esperaría.

Aunque la pequeña espinita que una frase de su amigo le dejó, esa donde citó "Necesito que vengas", seguía ahí, sobre todo cuando agregó "Itachi está aquí". Pero, fuera del hambre que tenía por haberse saltado el almuerzo, la espera no era tan mala. Oh no, por el contrario. Visitar el hospital tenía enormes ventajas ¡Y qué ventajas! Disfrutar de la buena vista que las variedades de uniformes blancos ofrecían al pasar generosa y voluntariamente frente a él, nunca estaba de más.

Para ejemplos simples estaba Sue-chan, portando el último modelo de traje quirúrgico que usaban en terapia intensiva, ajustadito y escotado, esa enfermera mostraba medidas delanteras de mucho respeto. Jiraiya correspondió el efusivo saludo que la chica le mostró al pasar por ahí con cubiertos en mano; también estaba Kaede-san, la elegante jefa de genética, mira que vestir con semejantes entallados era algo que todos los hombres del mundo deberían agradecer, y las mujeres imitar; aunque Mikami-chan y Eimi-chan, que lucían la típica batita blanca con faldas rectas y cortas, también tenían una retaguardia digna de campeonato, igual que las ojeras que Itachi se cargaba esa mañana.

Un momento...

De inmediato, volvió la vista a las escaleras de emergencia y, sacrificando la vista que ofrecía el contoneo de las chicas al subir al piso de cirugía por la ruta corta, comprobó que efectivamente era su irresponsable e indeciso Itachi, el que se encaminaba al área de estacionamiento en busca de algún Taxi.

¿Qué hacía él ahí? No, espera, Sarutobi ya le había dicho que él estaba ahí, pero ¿Por qué? Fin de su paciencia, era hora de interrogar a su querido amigo.

-¿Al fin vuelve a casa? - El albino giró, mirando con sorpresa a Sarutobi de pie tras su banca, sin apartar la vista aún de la misma persona que él miraba solo momentos atrás - Parece que llegué justo a tiempo.

-¿Esto querías mostrarme? - Jiraiya frunció el ceño - ¿No me digas que me has tenido aquí toda la mañana adrede?

-Tu crío es impredecible, no sabía cuando se daría un descanso - El de bata sonrió tras un encogimiento de hombros - Alguien tenía que montar guardia mientras yo trabajo.

-¿Que querías que viera exactamente?

-Dejaré que Tsunade te lo cuente que yo ahora muero de hambre, estoy triplicando turno ¿Sabías que a mi edad eso puede causar un infarto agudo al Miocardio? - Explicó agitando un par de cubiertos frente a él - Créeme, me harías un favor si logras calmar a tu mujercita, volvería a su puesto, sin mencionar que los sedantes de la UCI estarían a salvo. Está en su despacho, no debe tardar en despertar.

-¿Qué? - Jiraiya parpadeó incrédulo - ¿Ha estado ahí todo el tiempo?

-Ah, un último favor - Sarutobi rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su bata, entregando una hoja descuidadamente doblada en manos de su amigo - Entrégale esto, y dile que si necesita nuevamente ayuda, que no dude en hablar.

Mudo por esa extraña charla, Jiraiya desdobló la hoja apenas el jefe de terapia se perdió por el comedor. Frunció el ceño hasta casi juntar sus cejas cuando uno de los nombre en aquel listado en el papel llamó su atención.

"Cama 10. Uzumaki Naruto. Diagnostico: LMC. Delicado. Pasa a Oncología"

-Joder - Giró, encaminándose a prisa al despacho de Tsunade. No podía ser él, sería mucha coincidencia, simplemente no podía ser... ¿Qué tan grave sería? El que estuviera en terapia intensiva y lo trasladaran a oncología no podía ser tan malo... ¿Verdad?

Se detuvo frente a la oficina que buscaba y tocó apenas notó que tenía seguro por dentro, esperando que su esposa hubiera despertado ya.

Apenas cedió el cerrojo, una adormilada Tsunade asomó con una cara de enorme mala leche, espabilando con sorpresa al reconocer a su visitante. No lo esperaba. De inmediato miró su reloj de pulso, comprobando la hora con renovada sorpresa.

-Lo siento - Murmuró la rubia, abriendo la puerta un poco más al adentrarse en la oficina. Jiraiya le siguió, cerrando tras él - No pensé que dormiría por tanto - Explicó al volver al cómodo sofá de piel, envolviéndose en su manta de franela antes que esta perdiera su calor - ¿Y este milagro?

-Sarutobi, me pidió que te diera esto - El albino extendió la hoja al frente - Dijo que si necesitas ayuda, se la pidas con confianza.

Indecisa, Tsunade tomó la hoja en manos, desdoblándola con lentitud, conteniendo una mueca al hallar de inmediato el único nombre que parecía preocuparle.

Sin necesidad de palabras, Jiraiya se limitó a rodear a su esposa en sus brazos, reconfortándola a su manera, besando sus cabellos cuando ésta le devolvió el gesto. Hacía tanto que no la veía tan cansada, angustiada... tan vulnerable.

-Vi a Itachi salir de aquí - Confesó ante la muda sorpresa de ella, con solo una duda más rondando su mente - ¿Tiene cura?

-... Estamos en ello - Explicó - Pero anoche nos dio un susto de muerte - La rubia suspiró, separándose - No puedo con él, trasladaré el caso a Sarutobi.

-Tú no eres así, ¿Sucedió algo? - Jiraiya miró con extrañeza la aparente frustración de su esposa.

-Debiste verlo... a Itachi - Especificó deprisa - Tan frío y distante, no parecía él. No pude soportarlo - Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro - Después de tantos años de experiencia, apenas entiendo el por qué del tabú que nos prohíbe atender a nuestros seres queridos... la culpa no es algo fácil de sobrellevar.

-Eh, tranquila - Jiraiya se esforzó por sonreír - El sabe que haces cuanto puedes.

-Y lo sé, pero, esto me ha hecho preguntarme un par de cosas - Ella pareció pensarse un poco lo que quería decir - Si acaso... solo si acaso, Naruto no me necesitara, Itachi... ¿habría vuelto? - Jirayra frunció el ceño de sobremanera - ¡Olvídalo! ¡Sé que es una tontería! Es más...

Pero la mente de Jiraiya procesó esa idea de inmediato, relacionándola con un fugaz recuerdo que acudió a su mente al escuchar esa suposición.

"- ¿Has escuchado alguna vez la palabra respeto?

-Sí. A mí y a la única persona a la que una vez juré respetar, nos importa un carajo - Murmuró amenazante - Igual que el amor, la familia y sus tradiciones."

-Así que, esto es lo único que le importa - Susurró para sí.

-¿Eh? - Tsunade parpadeó confundida - ¿Oíste algo de lo que he dicho?

-Joum - El albino sonrió ampliamente de nuevo con la atención al frente - Por supuesto cariño, pero dejemos las tonterías de lado. Por cierto, mira - Cambiando el tema, y ante sorpresa de Tsunade, Jiraiya sacó de su bolsillo interno una pequeña cajilla plateada - No pensé que me los darían tan pronto, me llamaron cuando venía de camino esta mañana.

La rubia la abrió, sonriendo al ver un par de elegantes aretes blancos, cuyo principal atractivo constaba de un par de brillantes zafiros, pendiendo al final de cada pieza de elaborado oro blanco.

-Son iguales - Murmuró con emoción - Iguales a los que me diste para pedirme en matrimonio. Gracias. Los echaba de menos, todos los días desde que desaparecieron... ¿Y tú? - Devolvió las piezas con cuidado al estuche, prestándole atención - ¿No te pediste un dije igual al que te di?

-Sabes que mi zafiro no se perdió - Recordó con cierto orgullo - Siempre será un placer haber donado el dije para hacer las piezas de Itachi y Sasuke. Es chistoso que tus pendientes se hayan perdido el mismo día que les entregamos sus joyas, ¿Recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo - La rubia reviró los ojos clamando paciencia - Sarutobi y tú llevaron a la mansión a unos monjes de quien sabe que religión para leer el futuro de los niños, hicieron todo un ritual de ello - Recordó.

*.*.* FLASH BACK *.*.*

Quieto únicamente por educación, la mano extendida al frente con la palma hacia arriba y de pie frente a un muy, muy, muuuy extraño y calvo sujeto vestido con túnicas raras, el pequeño Sasuke admiraba el enorme ojo parpadeante que lo veía desde el otro lado de lupa de aumento, como si esta fuera una enorme lente de fondo de botella. Según su abuelo, esa persona era un "Sabio y respetable Monje".

-Pues... todo indica que será un profesional de éxito - Exclamó felizmente el calvo sujeto sin detener el minucioso análisis que hacía a la palma del pequeño azabache - Y también increíblemente popular con las chicas

-¡Que les dije ¿Eh?! - Jiraiya saltó eufóricamente - ¡¿Acaso no es una excelente noticia?! - El albino se abalanzó sobre unos desconcertados Fugaku y Mikoto, abrazándolos mientras éstos miraban con interés a su pequeño de solo siete añitos, algo reacios a creer en misticismos, pero ciertamente emocionados de la suerte que deparaba al menor de sus hijos.

Un audible bufido de fastidio rompió la enorme burbuja. Desde las escaleras del jardín, aún vistiendo una holgada sudadera negra con nubes rojas, su gorro en forma de piraña que uno de sus más preciados amigos le había regalado y jugando un alfiletero que bien parecía la versión caricaturesca de Sasuke, Itachi reviró los ojos con aburrimiento. No podía creer que lo hubieran sacado de la cama apenas al medio día solo para escuchar a semejantes charlatanes.

-Por favor, no sean ridículos - Exclamó el adolescente con tedio - Sasuke tiene por lo menos tres club de fans, solo en el instituto, y varios flog en el internet, solo suben fotos de él, cualquier idiota sabe eso.

A excepción del aburrido de Itachi, todos parecían bromear y confabular sobre la buena fortuna que esperaba al pequeño Uchiha, y saber que, "pese a los obstáculos de la vida, podría conocer al verdadero amor si sabía luchar por él", en las mismas ridículas palabras del moje.

-Bien - Jiraiya sonrió ampliamente, agachándose frente a un imperturbable Sasuke, colgándole un hermoso zafiro alargado del cuello, extrañamente sujetado por dos cordeles negros - Mas que entregar tu corazón, como todos los Uchiha, este zafiro será de aquella persona que decidas amar y proteger hasta el final de tus días ¿Entiendes mi pequeño?

El discreto cabeceo afirmativo de Sasuke hizo sonreír a la familia entera, mientras éste alzaba su gema frente a sí mismo, exhalando con fascinación el ver su nombre en el interior de la misma cuando la luz atravesó las elaboradas formas de la piedra, fascinación que se esfumó cuando los monjes le frotaron por todo el cuerpo un sinfín de ramas de todos los olores mientras oraban a... a algo.

-Mamá - Llamó el pequeño con el ceño fruncido - Tengo hojas por todo el pelo y las manos sucias - Se quejó, alzando las manos hacia ella con pesar - Mikoto rió con ello, encaminándose hacia él para sujetar las manos del chibi.

El mágico momento madre e hijo se vio súbitamente interrumpido, ambos volviendo su atención a un enorme cesto de paja que otros dos monjes dejaron caer en el césped, junto a ellos.

-Un presente del templo sepultano del Omnipotente Señor adorador de la madre naturaleza, para el nieto de Jiraiya-sama - Exclamaron a coro, dando un par de brincos hacia tras al alzar la tapa del cesto.

Mikoto y Sasuke regresaron su atención al cesto, observando como algo alargado, blanco destellante, y al parecer con vida propia, se alzaba con elegante pereza por encima del cesto, apreciando a su alrededor y deteniéndose frente al par de azabaches que tenía a solo un palmo de distancia, mostrando su bífida lengua de modo amenazante.

-Hime es una verdadera joya - Exclamó el monje con profundo sentimiento - Leal guardiana del poder y la inteligencia que algunos humanos irradian, pero sin escoger un amo definitivo - Explicó, sin lograr que la familia Uchiha cerrara la boca o apartara los ojos de aquél reptil.

Ante el horror en general, Sasuke estiró una mano al frente, rozando la coronilla del reptil con cuidado.

-¡Oh no! - Soltó el calvo sujeto con cascaditas de lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas - ¡Ella detesta los mimos! ¿Acaso no sabe cómo tratar a una serpiente?

-¡Es solo un niño de siete años! - Itachi pareció ser el primero en reaccionar, levantándose de golpe.

-¡Sí!, ¡¿Cómo esperas que sepa eso?! - Fugaku volvió la vista a su familia - ¡Mikoto, Sasuke, no se muevan...!

La idea de volver la vista con el llamado de su padre pasó a segundo término para Sasuke cuando hime salió el cesto, reptó hacia él y se enroscó alrededor de su pie para trepar por su pequeño cuerpecito, aunque también repentinamente interesado en saber por qué su madre le había soltado.

-¿Mamá? - Llamó cuando esta se desplomó inconsciente a su lado.

-Sasuke - El pequeño volvió su atención a ese otro llamado, sorprendiéndose al ver a su hermano casi frente a él, con las manos al aire, como si quisiera tener cuidado con algo - Sasu, no te muevas ¿Entiendes?

El chibi asintió, con su atención nuevamente desviada cuando aquel bello animal blanco le rodeo el cuello con delicadeza, mirándolo con renovada curiosidad y admiración. Tan blanco, tan brillante, tan hipnótico... y bonito. Sasuke le sonrió.

-Nii san - Murmuró el pequeño, volviendo la atención a un paralizado y sorprendido Itachi - ¿Puedo quedármela?

Para fortuna del grupo de mojes y alivio de la familia, Hime-sama, la "mítica joya" no parecía tener intenciones de devorar a Sasuke, de lo contrario ya podían despedirse de ver la luz del día en lo que les restaba de vida. De hecho, lo único vagamente "sobrenatural" en aquel encuentro, pese a que Mikoto se desmayó tres veces seguidas, fue la extraña conexión que Sasuke parecía tener con la serpiente, como si se comunicara realmente con ella.

Por otro lado...

-¡Tu vida será un desastre! - El desconsolado monje sollozaba bajito, aferrando su lupa en mano con más fuerza de la necesaria - Es terrible, tu futuro es terrible.

-No me diga, de casualidad ¿no ve una muerte trágica y a corta edad?

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! - Escandalizó el calvo sujeto.

Un más que harto Itachi reviró los ojos, esforzándose por mantener la palma de la mano en alto hacia ese charlatán al mismo tiempo que ignoraba el drama que su familia hacía con semejante "profecía". Después del anormal suceso con Hime, quien no parecía querer separarse de Sasuke a sol ni asombra, los Uchiha parecían haberse tragado un poco más el cuento de esos tipos.

Que fastidio.

-Saltémonos esto, qué tal si solo le dan su regalo y punto - Un jovencísimo Kakashi volvió la vista a la angustiada familia, dejando de lado la importante tarea de mover la sonaja de Konohamaru por un instante, haciendo que el bebé de solo un año, agitara la mano, buscando aquél sonidito que le gustaba.

-¿Mi Niisan morirá joven? - Junto a su tío Kakashi, Sasuke también miró al resto con preocupación, ladeando el rostro cuando Konohamaru, a quien tenía sentado frente a él, tiró de uno de sus mechones para babearlo con fanatismo - ¡Mamá!

-Quizás si debamos dejar la fortuna de Itachi para otra ocasión - Jiraiya apartó al monje con nerviosismo.

-¡Pero, debo advertirle que en el amor...! - El monje alzaba un dedito en el aire, mientras era sacado a rastras del lugar, obra de una recién puesta seguridad tras lo sucedido con su nietecito y la serpiente.

"Después de ahogado el niño, se tapa el pozo" Pensó Itachi con un goterón.

-Bien - Jiraiya sonrió a Itachi con un gesto cómplice - Ésta joya es especial, lo sabes. ¿Emocionado?

-Sabes que no - El adolescente emitió una sonrisa ladeada y estiró la palma al frente - Terminemos esto ¿quieres?

-Preferiría que te los colgaras - Jiraiya mostró al frente casi imperceptible colgante, del cual pendía un par de anillos en tono plateado, incrustado con múltiples piedras azules - Tú sabes, hasta que llegue el momento en que decidas darles uso.

-Qué bonitos - Sasuke miraba las gemas admirado, alcanzando a su primito un patito de hule chillón antes que este tomara su preciado y limpio cabello - Pero, ¿Morirás joven? - Agregó aún con preocupación.

-No les hagas caso - Itachi tomó los anillos en su puño, echándolos descuidadamente en el bolsillo de sus jeans antes de dedicarle una despreocupada sonrisa a su pequeño hermanito - Es uno quien crea su propio destino.

-¡Bien dicho! ¡Así se habla! - Jiraiya palmeó la espalda de su nieto, sacando el aire de un enfurruñado Itachi.

-Jiraiya-Sama - Llamó de súbito el nuevo jefe de Seguridad de la mansión, cargando una nueva cesta en manos - El monje sepultano ha enviado un presente a Itachi-san, dice que es para proteger su alma de las garras de la parca, o en su defecto, para guiar su alma al paraíso de forma segura.

Un enorme goterón resbaló por la frente de todos, mirando con sorpresa como la tapa del cesto saltó de forma súbita, cayendo en su mismo sitio de forma descuidada. Itachi frunció el ceño, con un golpecito de su índice mandó la tapita por los aires, asomándose con precaución por la repentina curiosidad de saber si a él también le tocaría un "reptil mítico".

Pero contrario a algo frío, escamoso y temerario, Itachi vio asomar un par de orejas puntiagudas y felpadas, seguidas de una pequeña cabecita naranja. El par de ojos de rubíes se fijó en él, moviendo las orejitas como si una antena sintonizara alguna estación de radio o algo así.

Todos aguardaron quietos, internamente esperando alguna conexión paranormal entre el hermoso peluche e Itachi, como la que habían mostrado Sasuke y Hime momentos atrás.

-Kjjjjjt - Los perfectos y puntiagudos dientes del zorrito se mostraron con amenaza mientras se esponjaba de sobremanera.

-Estúpido zorro - Itachi bufó y dio media vuelta.

-¡Que tragedia! - Terció el monje con horror junto a un sorprendido Jiraiya, recomponiendo su postura pensativa al segundo - Aunque eso bien podría ser que al muchacho aún le quedan varios años de vida más antes que su aroma a muerte agrade a Kyuubi.

-¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?! - Una vena enorme emergió en la frente del albino, señalando al monje de pronto - ¡Seguridad!

*.*.* FIN DEL FLASH BACK *.*.*

En el comedor del hospital, Tsunade y Jiraiya reían al recordar los, ahora graciosos, recuerdos del suceso.

-Hime sigue cerca de Sasuke - Exclamó el albino animado, probando algo de malteada - Y kyuubi lejos de Itachi.

-Sí, aunque hay algo que no me gusta - La rubia se detuvo a medio bocado - Hime nunca había entrado a casa y Kyuubi no se había dejado ver desde que Itachi se marchó.

-¿Te preocupa algo? - El albino frunció el ceño, alzando la mirada de súbito al notar lo que su esposa había deducido, Naruto - No irás a hacer caso ahora de las tonterías del monje ¿cierto?

-Bueno, el dijo que el animalito también podía protegerle ¿cierto? - Explicó, tratando de ver las cosas por el lado positivo - Es bueno que Kyuubi intente ser útil al fin.

-Entiendo - Jiraiya asintió y volvió a su desayuno, esbozando una nueva sonrisa que llamó la atención de su esposa.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es solo que... ¿Imaginaste que Itachi regalaría su gema? - Alzó la vista, como si contuviera las ganas de soltar una risotada - ¿Qué tan peculiar crees que sea Naruto?

Tsunade se lo pensó un poco, negando con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quien sabe... pero ya le debo un favor - Contestó, recargando su rostro en una mano, admirando la interrogante en el rostro de Jiraiya, tratando de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que habían comido a solas, aunque fuera en una cafetería - El chico, de verdad me cae bien y espero, que Itachi no lo deje ir.

_.o._.o._.o._

El sonidito del envoltorio metálico que su amo abrió, provocó la locura total en Akamaru, dando vueltas, describía círculos sobre sí mientras meneaba la cola con entusiasmo.

-¿Aún nada? - Kiba se agachó frente al histérico perrito blanco, ofreciéndole la croqueta pero con su atención en Shino de pie junto a él.

El morocho separó el móvil de su oreja, mirando su directorio telefónico con escepticismo. Seleccionó de nuevo el contacto "Sasu-chan" e insistió un poco más.

-Es extraño - Exclamó, escuchando el mismo mensaje que sonaba tras cada intento. "El número que usted marcó no existe, favor de comprobar su marcación".

-¿Le habrá pasado algo? - Kiba soltó la galleta con preocupación.

-Debe haber cambiado su número - Shino cerró el móvil con discreta resignación - Si algo pasara al heredero del imperio Uchiha lo habríamos visto en las noticias.

-Pero no nos avisó. Sí que es raro - Aún agachado, el castaño recargó su rostro en una mano, mirando pensativamente como su cachorro de labrador peleaba para lograr exterminar lo que quedaba de la pobre galleta como si fuera su misión en la vida - ¿Crees que esté enojado con nosotros?

-... Quizás - El de lentes se cruzó de brazos.

El gran enrejado frontal de la mansión Uchiha al otro lado de la calle captó la atención de ambos, y juraban que el intercomunicador les pedía a gritos ser usado, como si fuera "un objeto poseído" que los abdujera al mal. Si solo pudieran entrar a esa casa como antes, o ir a la escuela sin el riesgo de que sus compañeros los reconocieran, seguro ese aparato no sería tan tentador.

¡Si solo no estuvieran huyendo aún!

-Kakashi - Citó Kiba sin despegar la vista de esa tentación electrónica.

-Nos amarraría y haría un exhaustivo interrogatorio de lo que le hicimos a su "adorado sobrinito" en las vegas - Una fría aura azul los estremeció al pensar en esa posibilidad casi certera.

-Iruka, Iruka es comprensivo - Repitió, tratando de sonar convencido.

-Nos pedirá llamar a casa para asegurar que estamos bien, está sobra recordar el identificador de llamadas ¿Podrás resistirte a su influjo de convencimiento?

Kiba y Shino dejaron caer el rostro con derrota. Iruka era demasiado amable para negarle algo, nadie en el mundo se atrevería a semejante atrocidad.

-Shino, sobornemos a alguien - El castaño mostró una mirada cargada de determinación con sus temblorosas manos al frente - Solo necesitamos que lo hagan venir, que le digan un punto de reunión - Aun con las gafas, se apreció perfectamente cuando el morocho enarcó una ceja con el comentario. No era una mala idea.

-Tendría que ser alguien que no nos conozca - Shino se posó una mano en el mentón.

-Un empleado nuevo quizás - Kiba se puso en pie con emoción renovada - Incluso un peatón cualquiera que pida hablar con él y le dé el recado - Agregó ante el asentimiento del otro - Ahora, solo debemos buscar... - El castaño guardó silencio, obra de un disimulado gesto en Shino, girando para mirar calle abajo con renovado interés, sonriendo cuando un taxi se detuvo, dejando al que sería su cómplice justo frente a ellos. No podía ser más perfecto.

En el vehículo, el chofer asentía de más con la generosa propina que le dejó su cliente, no sin antes facilitarle una tarjeta, por si algún día requería de nuevo sus servicios. Itachi asintió por respetó y cerró la puerta, pasando su atención a la otras dos únicas personas en la calle al mismo tiempo que una caricatura de perro comenzó a ladrarle con supuesta ferocidad.

Si algo había aprendido Itachi con los años, era a vislumbrar cuando estaba siendo observado, y aunque ese par de críos tenían más pinta de riquillos consentidos que de maleantes en acecho, no se permitiría bajar la guardia.

-¡Akamaru, atrás! Buenas tardes - Kiba sonrió algo apenado, mirando a ambos lados de la calle antes de dirigirse al sujeto con más confianza - ¿Visita a la familia Uchiha?

-Puede decirse que si - el azabache frunció el ceño al ver mejor al otro chico, un morocho de gafas, ese sí que parecía algo sospechoso, además, era obvio que se traían algo en manos - ¿Buscan a alguien?

-A Uchiha Sasuke - Confesó el primero, empujando hacia atrás al pequeño y escandaloso labrador con un pie - Hace tiempo que no le vemos.

-Está en la escuela - Fue la respuesta automática del mayor, rogando porque su hermano no anduviera en algo turbio - Si gustan, pueden esperar dentro hasta que vuelva.

-Tenemos algo de prisa, pero quizás podríamos verle más tarde - Inquirió el de gafas - Nos gustaría concertar una cita y necesitamos a alguien que haga de mensajero, quizás podría ayudarnos con eso.

-Seguro - El azabache enarcó las cejas como si nada - Le diré entonces que vienen, ¿a las seis estaría bien?

El pequeño silencio tras la sugerencia, omitiendo los ladridos de akamaru, regresó el temple serio de Itachi a su rostro, ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Si no era algo malo, no habría problema en volver más tarde.

-No - Shino se ajustó las gafas - Tenemos una cita a la misma hora, en otro sitio ¿Podría pedirle que nos alcanzara allá?

-Claro, se lo diré en la comida, apuesto que la familia podría acercarlo al lugar.

-No - El morocho suspiró al mismo tiempo que Kiba torcía el labio con impaciencia, ese tío los estaba burlando - Quizás, deberíamos dejarle una nota ¿Podría entregarle eso al menos sin hacer un escándalo por ello?

Itachi paseó la vista de uno al otro de forma analítica. No parecían peligrosos, exceptuando al perro desquiciado que ahora le meneaba el pantalón como si de verdad pudiera trozar la tela, el par de chicos le parecía de lo más normales, y hasta vagamente familiares.

Cansado de esperar una respuesta, Kiba metió un fajo de billetes en el bolsillo de un perplejo azabache, mientras Shino golpeaba su propia frente con una mano.

-¿Qué? - El castaño miró con interrogante a su esposo - ¿No se supone que es ahora cuando sobornamos al empleado?... ¡Ah! - Cayendo en cuenta de su error enseguida.

-Mfth - Itachi se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo una carcajada mientras les veía con diversión, ese par de niños inexpertos podrían ser de todo menos peligrosos - ¿Que se supone que debo darle? - Exclamó ante la sorpresa de ambos. Ese pequeño accidente de ingenuidad, le había hecho recordar a alguien - Se lo daré.

-¡¿En serio?! - Kiba sonrió golpeando el hombro del morocho con emoción - ¡Sí! ¡Pide un deseo a Shen Long! - Shino negó también con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando como el extraño parecía divertirse con el show de Kiba.

-¿No eres un empleado en la mansión, cierto? - Exclamó ante la sorpresa del castaño.

Una prepotente sonrisa ladeada emergió en el rostro del cómplice, y Kiba y Shino gimieron al encontrar de inmediato el parentesco, mirándose entre ellos con muda sorpresa. El castaño cubrió su boca con su mano para acercase a Shino.

-¿Estas pensando que es quien yo también creo que es?

-Eso es una falta de respeto - Soltó el azabache, notando que repentinamente, aquél par pareció mirarle con respeto - ¿Ahora qué?

-Entrégale esto, por favor - Sin perder tiempo, Kiba alzó al frente el sobre amarillo que solía llevar siempre consigo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al ofrecerlo - Sasuke confía en ti, y nosotros no dudamos de él.

-... - El morocho suspiró y terminó por imitarle - Es algo, muy personal e importante para Sasuke, por favor - Añadió.

-Algo vergonzoso ¿Eh? - Itachi sonrió y tomó el sobre de forma despreocupada - Pues, me siento honrado con su confianza - Soltó con falsa vehemencia ante la gracia de esos chicos - Por cierto... el perro de verdad está arruinando mi pantalón - Confesó, haciendo notar a un enérgico akamaru, que meneaba la tela baja de lado a lado, con su ferocidad mode on - ¿Podrías...?

-¡Akamaru, no! - Kiba alzó al perrito - ¡Chico malo, hoy no duermes conmigo! Sentenció, señalándolo con el dedo amenazante mientras el perrito se encogía y chillaba de forma desgarradora.

-Gracias - El mayor agitó el sobre a modo de despedida - Se lo daré - Repitió al dar media vuelta, intuyendo que, aunque preguntara, aquél par no revelaría su identidad. Aún así, estaba seguro de haberlos visto en algún lado.

_.o._.o._.o._

La suave brisa vespertina pareció mover hasta la última hoja de la arboleda que le daba sombra, terminando por hacer que se abrazara, frotando sus brazos y regañándose al no haberse puesto algo más abrigador sobre el delgado pijama del hospital. Ató sus rebeldes cabellos dorados en una coletilla baja cuando no pudo más con ellos, mirando mejor a su alrededor.

-¿Donde se supone que estaba el norte´dattebayo? - Exclamó, buscando algún indicio de la carretera que le habían dicho pasaba por el norte del edificio, fijando su atención en una zona donde la luz cegaba al final del trayecto - ¿Ahí?

Se encaminó con cuidado, sujetándose de un grueso tronco para asomar cuando llegó al final, recorriendo el sitio con sus encendidos ojos azules, que crisparon con enfado al momento de apartar la vista del amplio y vacío cementerio.

-Aún no - Murmuró con negro sarcasmo.

Retomó su camino por la lateral del sacrosanto sitio, convencido de que en algún punto alrededor de este debía haber dos cosas: el camino de vuelta al hospital, y la salida. Evitó mirar de nuevo el lugar mientras caminaba, y no le costó mucho distraerse, preocupado por lo que pasaría si notaban su ausencia antes que lograra su objetivo, una estupidez, lo sabía, pero necesitaba ver a Deidara. Si Itachi no se decidía, lo buscaría por él, porque lo sabía, Deidara perdonaría a Itachi... y solo a Itachi.

Pero, quizás sería lo último que podría hacer por él.

Naruto detuvo sus pasos, ignorando la anhelada salida del cementerio por apreciar un pequeño kiosco oriental, bajo éste y casi dándole la espalda, a la persona que miraba hacia las lápidas sentado encima del responso principal. Para cuando lo identificó, supo que sería imposible normalizar su pulso.

-Sasuke... - Susurró, exhalando cuando su bajo llamado hizo voltear a la persona en cuestión, tranquilizándose poco a poco al ver una piel algo más pálida que la que esperaba, un gesto inexpresivo y un cabello más corto, pero que juntas, le hicieron confundir ese rostro tan similar - Lo siento - Agregó más calmo - Te confundí con alguien.

-Descuida, no eres el primero - Aquél azabache se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, volviendo a sus asuntos.

Naruto lo observó un poco más, asombrado del enorme parecido que guardaba con algunos Uchiha que él conocía, dos de ellos para ser más específico. Ladeó el rostro para ver un poco más su perfil, llamando sin querer la atención de aquél... Clon.

-¿Tanto me parezco? - Exclamó con aparente interés - Debo ser su primo perdido o algo así ¿No crees?

-No - Naruto negó con cabeceo - Solo empiezo a creer que todos los orientales son iguales - El oji azul posó sus índices en su sien, estirando su piel para intentar rasgar sus ojos también. El chico sonrió, pero lejos de reír con él, Naruto miró perplejo la sonrisa más forzada que había visto en su vida.

-Soy Sai, un oriental común como ves - Se presentó, intentando bromear con él.

-Ah... si - El oji azul asintió aun extrañado - Soy Naruto, un neoyorkino perdido como ves - Articulo mientras su asombro crecía al ver otra de esas sonrisas fingidas ¿Acaso tan mal se sentía? ¿Cómo podía sonreír así?

-De verdad que ustedes también son comunes - Continuó el azabache como si nada - Mira que a excepción de unos cuantos detalles y la edad, yo también podría cambiarte el nombre por el de alguien que conozco.

-No lo hagas - Murmuró el rubito.

-Oh, descuida, no lo haré, sé que debe gustarte tu nombre.

-No - Naruto negó de nuevo.

-¿No?, Ah, debe ser porque descubriste que "Naruto" aquí es solo el nombre de un ingrediente de un plato tradicional llamado ramen, pero...

-No, no es eso lo... - El pequeño se detuvo a media frase, nuevamente sorprendido - ¿De verdad? ¿"Naruto" es el nombre de un ingrediente de ese delicioso platillo?

-¿No lo sabías? - Continuaba el clon con su explicación, emitiendo una nueva sonrisa que captó de nuevo la atención de Naruto - Aún así, "Naruto" es un nombre bonito...

-Deja de hacer eso - Repitió el rubito, deteniendo la animada charla del otro - No sonrías así, parece que te quejaras de dolor en lugar de mostrarte animado.

-¿Eh? - Por vez primera a Naruto le pareció ver un gesto normal cuando Sai se tocó el rostro con las manos, aparentemente triste - ¿Se me nota tanto?

-Eres el peor actor que conozco - Añadió el menor - Hazme favor de evitar Hollywood, ellos tendrán menos tacto que yo para decirte esto.

-Descuida - Sai volvió su atención al llano con lapidas blancas - No puedo salir del país, del estado, ni siquiera ir al baño sin que alguien lo sepa.

-¿Qué? - De inmediato, Naruto reprodujo una vieja película en su mente, con teléfonos intervenidos y muchas placas de policías - ¡¿Estás bajo arresto domiciliario?! - Soltó como quien no cree la cosa, sentándose junto a un, aparentemente, sorprendido Sai - ¡Eres genial! Dime, que hiciste para ganar esa sentencia´ttebayo.

-¿Por qué creo que si te digo, correrás a ponerla en práctica? - El azabache miró con fijeza al estático oji azul, que carcajeó alto con su comentario - Te has puesto nervioso - Agregó, deteniendo en seco la fingida risa del menor - La gente ríe cuando está feliz, cuando intentar parecerlo o también cuando está nerviosa, lo leí en un libro.

-Bueno - Naruto carraspeó, alejándose un poco del clon envidioso - Y en tu libro dice ¿Porque la gente intenta tratar de parecer feliz, en lugar de tratar de ser feliz?

-No, pero tengo una teoría - Sai se encogió de hombros de nuevo - Cuando la felicidad se encuentra tres metros bajo tierra o en algún punto del firmamento que algunos llaman cielo, no podrías buscarla a menos que te suicidaras.

El rubito jadeó con sorpresa, mirando por vez segunda aquél amplio campo lleno de tablas blancas.

-Lo siento - Se disculpó con vergüenza.

-Está bien - Sai sonrió de nuevo, deshaciendo su gesto al percatarse de que para esos zafiros, su actuación parecía una burda obra infantil - Debo estar saturado - Pensó en voz alta.

-¿Saturado?

-Sí. Ahora que recuerdo, un amigo me preguntó si estaba bien, dijo que estaba algo raro, y hasta ahora nadie me había dicho que sonrío mal - Explicó Sai, tocando su rostro de nuevo - Quizás me he guardado muchas cosas por mucho tiempo, debo haberme saturado.

-Si tienes amigos, ¿Por qué no te has desahogado con ellos?

-Para no acongojarlo.

-Eso es egoísta de tu parte - Naruto le sonrió de forma comprensiva - Que esa persona te haya dicho que estabas raro habla de que te mira y se preocupa por ti. Si te cierras a él, menosprecias su amistad y la capacidad para sanar el corazón que una larga charla puede lograr. Y, si tus seres amados están fuera de tu alcance, ¿No podrías buscar a otra persona, una nueva razón para intentar ser feliz, Sai?

-Esa persona tiene ya demasiados problemas, los suyos y los míos juntos terminaría con nosotros - Explicó ante la desilusión del menor - Además, aunque nos tengamos mucha confianza, tengo prohibido hablar sobre mi pasado, sin exagerar, podría costarle la vida a mi sempai.

-Un secreto mortal - Susurró el rubito mientras chispitas aparecían en sus ojos al imaginar la verdad que ocultaba el que debía ser el único testigo ocular de algún crimen ultra secreto para el estado, estaba seguro de ello - Ya veo, entonces, sostienen un amor prohibido.

-¿Uh?

-Debe ser muy difícil para ustedes - Agregó con emoción contenida.

-En realidad, solemos divertirnos mucho - Confesó con una sonrisa diferente que sorprendió al menor - Tenemos más de una cosa en común, y aunque su polla sea más pequeña que la mía, sabe darle buen uso - Agregó dejándolo boca abierta.

-Co... como digas - Naruto se levantó apenas reaccionó - Si lo que tienen en común es esa vena pervertida, no dudo en que te desahogas lo suficiente - Exclamó con burla, abrazándose de nuevo y titiritando cuando una nueva corriente pasó por el lugar - ¿Sabes cómo puedo llegar a la exposición artística de "Frío celestial" en la galería sur? - Preguntó sin rodeos, tomando por sorpresa al azabache.

-Está algo lejos - Sai miró el cielo - No traigo auto, y si vamos a pie nos tomaría algo de tiempo, te importa o ¿Quieres posponer nuestra cita para otro día?

-¡¿Me llevarías ahí?! - El rubito no cabía de asombro - No me importa la hora, vamos y... - La emoción de Naruto se esfumó, mirando a Sai con curiosidad - ¿Cita?

-Así se le dice cuando vas a solas con alguien ¿O me equivoco? - Sai sonrió con un poco mas de ligereza - Pero no te preocupes, por ahora no buscaré descubrir la reducida talla de tu ropa interior.

-... - Naruto abrió los ojos con demasía, mirando su entrepierna al mismo tiempo que Sai, tirando de su camisón hacia abajo lo más que pudo - Aparta la vista, Rabo verde - Sentenció con sus recién afilados zafiros.

_.o._.o._.o._

-No - Aún sentado en el mismo banquito de los acusados al que había sido confinado desde que le descubrieron merodeando por la mansión, Itachi no cedía terreno ante la petición de Kurenai.

-Por favor - Repitió ella con las manos entrelazadas al frente.

-No.

-Solo son un par de fotos inocentes.

-No.

-¡Egoísta! - La oji roja posó el dorso de su mano en la frente de forma teatral, desvaneciéndose sobre un paciente Asuma - Cariño, tu sobrino se niega a compartir la belleza de su prometido, pese a su tía necesita desesperadamente su ayuda, ¿Has conocido a alguien más celoso e infantil?

-No mi vida, no lo hay - Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro de Asuma y de un recién llegado mayordomo, quien dejó una serie de papeles en el buró, junto a Itachi.

-El correo que esperaba - Susurró aquél hombre al de azabache de coleta, retirándose apenas le vio asentir en señal de que le había escuchado antes que éste volviera a sus problemas actuales.

-Deja el drama para otros, tía - Pidió Itachi, cruzándose de brazos al frente - Que uno de tus modelos al fin terminara en el hospital por anorexia no es asunto nuestro, apuesto a que ya hay una larga fila de desnutridos en tu agenda que rezaba por que pasara algo así, ¿Por qué no los llamas a ellos?

-¿Por qué no simplemente me prestas al adorable Naru-chan por una tarde y ya? - Los hombros de Kuranai decayeron con la terca negativa de su pariente - ¡El evento es en dos días!

-Me viene y me va.

-¡Por favor...!

-No.

-Solo son fotos... - Repitió sin creerse que su sobrino fuera tan soberbio, sintiendo que de verdad se echaría a chillar de puro coraje, cosa que no pareció pasar desapercibido para el azabache, y ella no pensaba dejar ir lo que podría ser su última posibilidad - Ita... - Exclamó con par de perfectos goterones en los ojos tal cual imitación de un corderillo a punto de ser ejecutado - Mi querido sobrinito del alma.

-...- Itachi torció un gesto, no se dejaría engatusar - No.

-¡Aghhh! ¡Cómo te odio!- Kurenai se tiró de los cabellos, totalmente fuera de sí, corriendo donde su esposo para dar de golpecitos en su pecho con desconsuelo - Toma, toma, toma, toma...

Tres puntos suspensivos flotaron sobre Itachi al mirar la escena... sin comentarios, se limitó a tomar sus múltiples papeles del buró para marcharse lo antes posible de ahí, tensándose al sentir la penetrante mirada de su tío directo en su cuello.

-Lamento la molestia Itachi, gracias por tu tiempo - Exclamó el Uchiha mayor con sorprendente calma, sonriendo ante la mirada de reproche de la oji roja - Amor, entiende, no puedes obligar a todos a involucrarse en tus eventos de caridad - Externó como si nada, provocando que Itachi les mirara de nuevo con el comentario - Además de las casas hogar, hay otras preocupaciones en la vida de las demás personas, ¿Verdad Itachi? - Preguntó como quien busca apoyo desinteresado.

Golpe bajo. Hipócrita chantajista, pensó Itachi en sus adentros, ya le parecía que sus tíos les miraban con brillitos en los ojos. Como detestaba los dramas familiares.

-... le preguntaré - Cedió al fin, enfadándose con la emoción de su tía - Pero si él dice no, será no, ¿Hecho?

-Hecho - Acordó la Uchiha de inmediato, deduciendo que si hasta el terco Itachi cedía con la idea de niños huérfanos necesitados, Naruto debía ser pan comido.

_.o._.o._.o._

Una intensa aura azulada cubrió el rostro de Naruto al escuchar el segundo "Crash" en menos de cinco minutos.

-Lo siento - Se disculpó un imperturbable Sai junto a él - Lo recogeré.

Haciendo uso de un autocontrol desconocido, el oji azul dejó caer el rostro cabizbajo cuando el dueño de aquél puesto de Ramen ambulante dejó junto a él dos nuevas bandejas de trastos sucios.

-Deja, lo haré yo - Exclamó algo alarmado al ver que Sai retomaba su función de "seca platos", función que el mismo le había asignado después de que el moreno rompió el primero cuenco, cuando hacía de "lava platos".

-¿Qué hago ahora? - Aún así, el azabache aparentaba divertirse de verdad con su desgracia, o por lo menos esta sonrisa fingida no estaba tan mal.

-No tocar nada - Ironizó el menor, volviendo a su tarea de fregar y fregar si quería llegar algún día a su destino - Ya decía yo, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿Qué tipo de sujeto no conoce el efectivo ´dattebayo? - Soltó a regañadientes.

-Sí, y ¿Sabías que existían lugares que no cobran con tarjeta? - Completó Sai con curiosidad real - Insisto en que el rolex a cambio de la cuenta era un buen trato.

-Créeme, por tres tazones, era una estafa Sai - Naruto apilaba los cuencos de ramen a un lado, cuidando de no agrandar aún más su deuda - Lavar no es nada del otro mundo, y creo podré terminar hoy si prometes no volver a tocar nada.

-Tienes mi palabra - Sai alzó una mano al frente - Ahora entiendo porque insistías en buscar el sitio de los perros cachondos, seguro y ahí si aceptan "Visa" - Naruto suspiró cuando la chica castaña que vigilaba los guisos les miró con asombro ante el comentario.

-Son perros calientes, Sai, no cachondos - Corrigió el rubito - Eres un pervertido irremediable ¿Sabías? - Soltó, continuando su larga tarea - Aún así, agradezco que hayas intentado invitarme a comer Ramen.

-¿Aunque hayas terminado saldando la deuda sin haber probado más de dos bocados?

-Es por los palillos - Naruto alzó un par de metálicos que tenía cerca, tratando de sujetarlos con torpeza - No me acostumbro a ellos, además, hay cosas que aún extraño y prefiero de América, como los hot dogs.

Sai asintió con la explicación, dejando a Naruto tranquilo al ver que se había creído su mentirilla inocente, después de todo, el chico no tenía la culpa de que sus platos favoritos se hubieran convertido en antojos mortales para su pobre estómago.

-Naruto - Llamó con Sai con renovado interés - ¿Alguien espera por tu regreso?

-¿Eh? - El oji azul paró su tarea, repentinamente extrañado.

-Reconozco el pijamas que traes, también he visitado el hospital antes, es obvio que te has salido sin permiso - Continuó el azabache - Me refiero a que, de verdad se está haciendo tarde. Si aún quieres ir a la galería, podrías quedarte conmigo por hoy, a menos, que desees volver e ir otro día.

Naruto contempló las burbujillas del jabón en sus manos, salpicando las cercanías al estirar sus dedos de golpe en varias ocasiones. No había jalado nada del hospital, abrigo, dinero, ni siquiera el móvil. Aún así, solo había una preocupación rondando su mente.

-¿Y bien? - Apremió Sai después de un buen rato. El oji azul le miró, extrañando al moreno cuando hundió su rostro entre sus manos, notoriamente agobiado por esa decisión - ¿Naruto?

-... - El menor volvió a mirarle, sonriendo con nostalgia cuando el nombre de Itachi punzó de nuevo su mente - Por él... - Soltó en voz alta, riendo cuando el azabache que lo acompañaba ladeó el rostro, confundido con su respuesta.

-¿Y eso es un...?

_.o._.o._.o._

Se le escapó un suspiro cansado, uno que combinaba perfectamente con el horrible sonido de arrastrado que hacían sus zapatos al subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso con desgano. Sasuke sabía que ambas denotaban total falta de educación, pero estaba de hastío, y el genio no le daba para más.

Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con la innecesaria reunión de su abuelo esa mañana, alterando el orden familiar por la supuesta desaparición de su abuela.

Pero no, el día parecía haberse empeñado en estropearle todo, pues la ausencia de su abuelo en el instituto, había provocado que su reemplazo temporal y mano derecha fuera el que asistió a la tediosa junta de fin escolar de semestre, el respetable Profesor de biología... Kakashi.

Ni mandado a hacer saldría mejor. Su tío mirándole el día entero como si le señalara con el dedo índice. O quizás, al fin se le había quemado el cerebro como Kiba y Shino le advertían, y ahora le daba por sentir culpa por todo lo que hacía.

En realidad la razón de la culpa, no había sido toda de Kakashi, Gaara también había aportado su generosa ración. Evitar a su novio todo el día había sido la bomba, pero al ser incapaz de hablar y sostenerle la mirada al mismo tiempo, no le habían quedado muchas opciones de donde escoger.

Torció directo a su habitación al estar en el rellano de la segunda plata. No tenía intención de topar con nadie más, su exilio en su habitación era un hecho.

Mira que pensar que su casa era el refugio ideal, solo para tener que plantarse en la cocina por horas, a espera de un correo para él que la servidumbre jamás encontró y tener que escuchar la anécdota de su tía Kurenai de cómo su maravilloso Tío Asuma consiguió que Itachi les prestara a Naruto de modelo por una tarde.

Genial, Genial, Genial. No podría ser peor.

-Sasuke - Llamaron tras él antes que hubiera alcanzado a sujetar el pomo de su puerta, cayendo en cuenta de su error. El día seguía empeorando.

Volteó hacia la habitación de su hermano, sintiendo un repentino y extraño vértigo al verle acercarse como si nada. Suponía que Naruto tampoco había dicho nada.

-Dejaron esto para ti - Sin más ni más, Itachi estampó un sobre amarillo tamaño carta en su pecho, soltándolo al instante, instando a que Sasuke le tomara a la primera, por las buenas o las malas - Mas te vale no estar en cosas raras ¿Oíste?

Sasuke frunció el ceño ¿Cosas raras? Miró el sobre en sus manos con renovado interés.

-Te lo dejaron un par de tíos raros con un cachorro blanco desquiciado ¿Los conoces?- Específico el de coleta, esperando una afirmativa con reseña y extrañado de verle fruncirle el ceño con ello - Te dejo para que mires con calma, pero estás advertido, nada de cosas raras.

El menor cerró los ojos al ver a Itachi extender su mano derecha frente a él, esperando con enfado aquél típico topecito tan suyo, mirando de nuevo al frente al escucharle bufar con aparente diversión.

-Olvidaba que te sientes muy crecido para esto. Nos vemos Sasuke - Itachi se echó la pequeña maleta que llevaba por encima del hombro y dio media vuelta.

-Itachi - Llamó apenas, desviando los ojos cuando su hermano le miró en espera de la razón de su llamado. Con él parecía tener el mismo problema que con Gaara, no podía hablar y mirar al mismo tiempo - ¿Volverán para la cena? - No pudo, ni quería ver, como tomó su hermano la pregunta, solo quería saber eso sin ser tan obvio, además, aún tenía una plática a medias con su cuñado.

-Quizás.

¡¿Quizás?!, Sasuke alzó la vista, apreciando el ademán de despedida de Itachi en total quietud. Una vez se fue, decidió perderse al fin en su anhelada habitación tras hacerle pagar a la puerta un par de frustraciones propias antes de arrojarse al sofá.

Que fiasco de día.

Reviró los ojos, deslizándose por la tela para quedar espalda al piso, sobre la alfombra, y los pies sobre el sofá, estirando una mano para alcanzar sus útiles y desahogarse con los ensayos pendientes que les dejaron en Historia.

Giró el rostro completo al sujetar aquél sobre amarillo, el que Itachi le había dado junto a la estupidez esa de comportarse. ¿Quién se creía que era para regañarle? ¿Teresa de Calcuta?

Tiró del papel con enfado, alzándolo con saña, como si tuviera la culpa de todo. Lo abrió sin contemplaciones, sacando la pulcra hoja blanca que contenía, botando el maltratado sobre lo más lejos para prestar atención al centro del asunto.

Lo leyó por completo, cerró los ojos y se estiró para des estresarse. Lo sabía, nada del otro mundo... se sentó de golpe, y miró la hoja de nuevo, leyendo hasta el más mínimo detalle...

¿Qué?

Y la leyó de nuevo... negó boca abierta, sin notar que prácticamente empezaba a hiperventilar. No... no, no, no y no, es que no era posible.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!

_.o._.0. Continuará .0._.o._


	13. Chapter XIII: ¿Rechazado? (Parte 2)

∞ LA MARCHA FUNEBRE AL ALTAR ∞

_® Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi-sensei… ¬¬ muy a nuestro pesar. Nosotras solo robamos a los bombones a cambio de lemon´s, kukuku _

__

CAPITULO XIII: ¿RECHAZADO? (PARTE II)

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Adrenalina, no hay nada mejor, pero desde que sus vidas se habían vuelto tranquilas, y casi pecando en la monotonía, no se habían consentido ni un poquito de tan preciada sensación, nada que una buena carrera a doscientos kilómetros por hora en motocicleta no pueda suministrar.

Muy a su pesar, disminuyó la velocidad en la siguiente curva al divisar un embotellamiento varios metros más adelante, algo raro tratándose de una carretera doble carril y de alta velocidad en las afueras de Tokio.

Aparcó al final de la larga hilera de autos y giró la llave para apagar su vehículo, haciendo tintinear con ello un par de llaveritos plateados que pendían de ellas. Varias personas curiosas habían bajado de sus transportes para tomar algo de aire y lanzaban miradas curiosas al inicio del retén, esperando ver la causa del asunto.

-¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en específico, alzando la vista al escuchar a los helicópteros a corta distancia, incluso alcanzando a sentir la brisa de las aspas cuando éstos se acercaban al borde del acantilado que había junto al camino.

-Es una persecución - Soltó un taxista con molestia - Dicen que los tienen rodeados ya, por kami sama, ojalá y sea cierto, llevo horas de retraso, quiero llegar a casa y... - El sujeto calló al dirigirse a su interlocutor, quizás intimidado por su complexión alta y robusta, su atuendo totalmente de cuero negro, los múltiples tatuajes visibles en los antebrazos, o la forma de sus afilados dientes, quizás incluso pensando que podría ser uno de los que perseguían.

Kisame sabía que tenía una imagen de total gamberro pasado de moda...

...¿pero a quien importaba eso?, estaba cómodo así. Rió con la cara de idiota del tipo, giró la llave y pisó el pedal, encendiendo su vehículo, haciendo rugir el motor repetidamente al tirar deliberadamente del maguillo con el freno puesto.

Se volvió a poner el casco, y sin más ni más, arrancó, cambiando el rumbo.

-Jeh - Una sonrisa macabra torció su rostro cuando la motocicleta se mantuvo en el aire unos segundos tras arremeter hacia el acantilado, convirtiéndose en el nuevo centro de atención de los aburridos, y ahora aterrados, espectadores.

Adrenalina pura.

Tras un corto y brusco bajón, la motocicleta cayó primero en la llanta trasera. Un par de maniobras mas en picada y la llanta delantera apoyó también, aumentando la velocidad a la que el vehículo se perdió por el espeso pedazo de bosque que rodeaba la zona.

Árbol a la derecha, árbol a la izquierda. Kisame los esquivaba a un velocidad vertiginosa, recordando los buenos tiempos de su adolescencia junto a un par de tíos que sabía, si estuvieran ahí, seguro disfrutarían del paseo... si uno de ellos no estuviera muerto, y el otro, a punto de casarse y en plena crisis pre-matrimonial.

Carcajeó con la idea. Su pareja favorita tenía problemas y aún no se habían casado, no quería ni pensar que sería de ellos una vez cambiaran su título de prometidos a esposos... quizás se comerían vivos. Es más, empezaba a creer que ese era justamente su problema, que no se habían comido. La falta de sexo debía estarlos matando.

Una maniobra rápida, la motocicleta derrapó en media luna al detenerse de súbito. Kisame alzó el plástico frontal del casco, mirando con sorpresa al tembloroso cachorro de labrador blanco que tenía en el camino, un descarado pedazo de perro que le ladró apenas se vio a salvo, solo para echarse a correr despavorido entre los árboles cuando él desmontó del vehículo.

¿Estaría perdido?

Empezó a buscar algún rastro del trozo de can, deteniéndose al verlo varios metros más adelante, justo cuando se arrojó en brazos de un crío de cabellos castaños que le reprendía mientras se esforzaba por calmar su propia mezcla de angustia y alivio.

-Shino - Llamó el chico, mirando a su alrededor - Shino - Repitió más alto, sin dejar de buscarle - ¡Shi...!

Y Kisame contempló curioso al chico castaño ser callado cuando otro crío, morocho y de gafas, le cubrió la boca por un segundo y tiró de él en dirección contraria... Interesante. Sin pensárselo, el grandote comenzó a seguirlos de cerca.

-Shino, encontré a Akamaru - Retomó el primer crío muy bajito.

-No vuelvas a alejarte así de mí, ¿entendiste?

-Pero, Akamaru...

-Kiba - El morocho paró de golpe y encaró al crío castaño. Oh, oh, Kisame conocía ese típico resplandor en tíos con gafas, el tal Shino estaba molesto - Akamaru me tiene sin cuidado - Sentenció.

Kisame miró al cielo cuando un rayo cayó cerca de ahí... en pleno invierno, alertando a los múltiples helicópteros que peinaban la zona.

Los chicos se miraron en silencio por varios segundos, y el tal Shino no se retractó pese a la dolida mirada del chico mono que, sin dejar de mirarle, extendió el can blanco al frente, pidiéndole en silencio que lo tomara.

-Ni siquiera le caigo bien, me odia - Agregó el morocho, pero sin rechazar esa petición, quieto aún cuando el perro le mordió al intentar sujetarlo - ¿Ves?

El primer crío miró al perro, aún con esa mirada de profunda decepción en sus ojos, soltándolo sin decir agua va. Asombrosamente, el can no se quejó por el trancazo, por el contrario, Akamaru se levantó de inmediato y alzó las patitas delanteras, mostrando la lengua a su amo con emoción.

-Ustedes dos... - Kiba bajó el rostro y torció un gesto - Me han hartado.

Kisame decidió que la escena era más interesante que el segundo rayo que surcó el cielo invernal, observando a Kiba correr en dirección contraria. Volvió la vista, esperando ver al par de "botados" correr tras el chico... cosa que no sucedió.

-Sé que me odias - Murmuró el de gafas, mirando al perro con desdén - Y yo también te odio.

Fue una sorpresa ver al perro gruñir en su sitio, lanzando las orejas hacia atrás y mirando al morocho con la dentadura pelada.

-Pero el te quiere - Prosiguió - Aunque, para tu desgracia, yo llegué primero - Ante esa mención Akamaru resopló y ocultó sus afilados colmillitos aún con enfado - No querrás dormir solo esta noche, ¿cierto?... ¿Tregua? - Un par de ladridos pareció sellar el supuesto pacto - Búscale.

Disminuyendo la distancia desde que los observaba, Kisame les siguió con la misma calma con que ellos buscaban. Al cuajo de perro le tomó casi nada hallar al chico, sentado en un tronco caído solo unos helechos más adelante. Kiba desvió su mirada con enfado al verles llegar.

-Akamaru, ¿sabías que enojado, mi esposo se ve realmente adorable? - El perro ladró ante la mención del tal Shino y el castaño enarcó una ceja con ello - Aunque, indiferente tampoco está nada mal.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen? - Kiba les miró al fin.

-Complot - Admitió el morocho como si nada, apoyado por un despreocupado gruñido del intento de labrador.

-¿Y lo admiten así?, ¿Cómo si nada? - Cuestionó como quien no cree la cosa.

-Bueno, ya deberías saber que haría cualquier cosa por ti - Confesó con honestidad, ambos clavando la vista en el trozo de perro cuando éste resopló, haciéndose notar - Perdón, "haríamos" cualquier cosa por ti - Corrigió - ¿Nos perdonas?

Kiba contuvo una carcajada, riendo al negar con algo de resignación.

-Por lo visto, es imposible enojarse con ustedes - Confesó con un suspiro, palmeando su rodilla derecha, provocando la euforia en Akamaru que, sin hacerse esperar, corrió y saltó en el regazo de su dueño, sintiéndose en la gloria con los mimos que recibía.

Shino sonrió, acomodándose las gafas antes de aceptar la invitación de Kiba, que había extendido una mano al frente, tomándola para sentarse a su lado.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, mirando al ya oscuro firmamento cuando uno de los tantos e insistentes helicópteros alumbró a unos metros de donde estaban, ignorando que la luz dio de lleno a un atento Kisame, que les miraba sentado mientras comía una barra de chocolate con crema de cacahuate, visión que se esfumó cuando la luz continuó su trayecto.

-Están exagerando un poco ¿no crees? - De nuevo en penumbra, Kiba miró a Shino con duda - Creo que la luna de miel, llegó a su fin... y ya no vimos a Sasu.

-Le dejamos lo importante, que mas da... sigo creyendo que podríamos haber salido de aquí a tiempo si a tu hijo consentido no se le hubiera ocurrido perderse - Shino suspiró pensativo, ignorando el débil gruñido del pedacillo de perro.

-Creo que deberíamos entregarnos - Kiba se lo pensó un poco - Estamos casados... no pueden hacer nada ya... ¿cierto?

-Supongo, aunque...

Atento a la plática, Kisame paró a medio bocado cuando una descabellada idea pasó su mente... ¿Ese era el par que buscaban los tantos operativos?

-¿Aunque? - Kiba miró fijo al morocho a su lado, quitándole las gafas para poder verle a los ojos sin obstáculos, acercándose a él - Neh... ¿no te da por querer hacerlo aquí?

Shino, y un desapercibido Kisame, enarcaron una ceja con semejante incoherencia. ¿Ahí?, ¿A media persecución?

Ajeno a su "hijo", Kiba se pegó a su esposo para besarle de súbito, aprovechando su consternación para cambiar de asiento, enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para sortear la aparente negativa del morocho.

-oh, vamos papá - Susurró el castaño, repartiendo besitos por el cuello del otro - ¿El riesgo no te pone cachondo?

-Kib, kib, kib - A duras penas, el de gafas consiguió hacerle ver de nuevo al frente, sujetando sus manos para intentar hablarle con seriedad, por lo menos antes que las hormonas lo consumieran a él también - Aun pienso que podríamos irnos de aquí un tiempo más - Soltó, provocando un mohín en el otro - Que las cosas se enfríen un poco más.

Kisame ya comía de nuevo su chocolate. Con la duda anterior resuelta, se levantó en silencio, retrocediendo y perdiéndose poco a poco en las sombras.

-Shino, estamos rodeados, si van a castigarnos o a separarnos por lo menos deberíamos darnos un gustillo antes de la tortura ¿No crees?

-A eso quiero llegar - Shino se colocó de nuevo las gafas y carraspeó compungido - Si aún hacen un pancho como éste solo para encontrarnos, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará tu hermana al enterarse que ya no pueden comprometerte porque te has casado conmigo?

Kiba le miró fijo, analizando la situación, abriendo sus orbes en demasía al asimilar esa opción.

-¡Larguémonos de aquí! - Soltó, levantándose de súbito y tirando de la mano del morocho para levantarlo - ¡Aún no quiero enviudar, o verte hecho un eunuco! - Kiba negó con horror, buscando por donde había menos luz de faros, menos vigilancia, arrastrando a su "familia" tras él.

Akamaru adelantó un tramo, al parecer haciendo de vigía.

-¿Traes una lámpara? - Kiba volteó sin detenerse, saltando uno que otro tronco en el camino.

-Nos verán.

El castaño se enfurruñó con esa realidad, deteniéndose de súbito, apenas alcanzando a girar cuando sintió un vacío en el estómago, extendiendo la mano hacia donde se suponía estaba Shino.

Varios metros a la redonda, las aves revolotearon despavoridas, asustadas cuando aquél tronco sobre el que Kiba había estado de pie, se había precipitado al fondo de un pequeño, pero accidentado barranco, haciendo un eco espantoso cada vez que el madero se resquebrajaba con cada golpe que recibía mientras seguía cayendo. Y, arrodillado al inicio de aquella inclinadísima pendiente, Shino sujetaba la mano de un atónito Kiba, tirando de él y logrando sacarlo sin mucho esfuerzo, respingando cuando varios faros los iluminaron...

...Pillados. Pudieron leer en el rostro del otro que no había salida.

-Perdón por meterte en esto - Shino sonrió sincero.

-Que mal, justo cuando Akamaru había aceptado nuestra relación - Kiba negó con algo de teatro, ajeno al aire de las aspas de los vehículos aéreos y a las sirenas que sonaron por los alrededores - ¿Ahora, como tomará nuestro divorcio forzado?

Ambos rieron con ello, y se tomaron las manos una vez más... pasara lo que pasara, habían luchado por lo que querían.

-¡Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino! - Oyeron en un altavoz cercano, algo cegados por el centenar de luces a su alrededor, cada vez más intensas - ¡Están en serios problemas jovencitos!

Kiba exclamó al reconocer esa voz, mirando el temple imperturbable de Shino a su lado. Su hermana Hana en persona... que horror.

Un helicóptero se acercó en demasía al bosque, lo suficiente para no chocar con los árboles y que la persona que iba en la escalerilla pudiera bajar con el equipo de búsqueda por tierra.

Justo en ese momento, se oyó un rugido parecido al de los eventos de motocross. Una brillante motocicleta negra salió de la nada y saltó el cerco de patrullas, aterrizando con un largo derrape y arrancándoles a todos un exclamo de horror al creer que arrollaría a sus "preciados fugitivos", suspirando con alivio cuando paró justo frente a ellos, dejándolos aún sanos, salvos... y sorprendidos.

-¡Arriba, chicos!

Mudos de la impresión, Kiba apenas si parpadeó al ser jalado al asiento, tras aquél extraño, mientras Shino y Akamaru eran introducidos al carrito junior. El motociclista hizo una seña obscena a la policía, y arrancó dejando a su paso una vasta polvareda al acelerar directo al cerco de patrullas.

-¡No los dejan ir, inútiles! - Se oyó la orden desde el altavoz, en manos de una mujer castaña que aun bajaba de la escalerilla del helicóptero, vestida como un policía más.

En el acto, todos los uniformados sacaron sus armas, apuntando a los fugitivos antes que pasaran su resguardo.

-¡No se atrevan a tocarlos! - Agregó Hana con furiosa rapidez.

Los uniformados siguieron con la vista, y las armas, el trayecto de la motocicleta que usando el cofre de una de las tantas patrullas como rampa, pasó limpiamente por arriba, aterrizando hoscamente varios metros más allá, perdiéndose por la espesura del bosque, dejando atrás a su comitiva con rapidez antes que empezaran a seguirlos.

-¿Todo bien por allá? - Kisame volteó con júbilo.

-¡La vista al frente, la vista al frente! - Exclamaron a coro ambos críos, señalando algo que Kisame esquivó como si tuviera ojos en la nuca.

Carcajeó al ver al trozo de labrador aullar y esconderse en el interior de la chaqueta del tal Shino, así como a ambos críos pasmados y aferrados con uñas y dientes a lo que podían.

-¡Yajú! - Animado, Kisame alzó un puño en alto, haciendo que Shino y Kiba temieran por su suerte, aun sin desechar la idea de que acababan de secuestrar a dos personas de enorme interés económico para Inuzuka-Aburame CORP...

... un verdadero suicidio.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Entró primero, paso a paso, con lentitud. El eco que sus pisadas levantaban en las penumbras del lugar, podrían hacían creer a cualquiera que se perdía en una oscuridad sin fin al apartarse de donde tocaba la iluminación externa, ya de por sí pobremente filtrada por los tétricos vitrales del lugar... genial.

CLICK.

Y Naruto parpadeó sorprendido cuando se hizo la luz.

-Mejor, ¿No crees? - Junto al Swich general en la entrada de la sala, Sai sonrió antes de ir junto a su pequeño invitado.

Naruto suspiró, internamente decepcionado. Dejando sus fantasías de terror de lado, apreció esta vez los múltiples cuadros que tapizaban el interior de la sala, realzados por la perfecta y exquisita decoración del lugar

-¿Cómo es que tienes un juego de llaves? - Preguntó curioso. El oji azul buscó con la mirada al azabache, que parecía no haberlo escuchado.

Sai paseaba la vista por la sala, mirando algo a su alrededor que Naruto no alcanzaba a comprender, pero que al moreno parecía robarle por completo su atención.

-No me convence aún - Artículo al fin, señalando lo que parecía ser la pared principal de la sala, que Naruto miró con renovada curiosidad - ¿Te gusta como se ve?

-¿La pintura? - El menor se acercó a ella.

-No. El lecho, la pared, el juego que hace con el resto de cuadros y la habitación en general. La vista. ¿Te gusta la decoración? - Especificó.

Pero más atento a aquella pintura, Naruto pasó de la pregunta. Observó fijo a aquél pálido ángel azabache, apenas alcanzando a ocultar medio rostro tras su ala, sintiéndose extrañamente identificado con el sentimiento que su único zafiro visible le trasmitía, como si... mirara dentro de sí mismo.

Con un nudo de procedencia desconocida en la garganta, alzó una mano al frente, deseando tocarlo, consolarlo... despertando con sorpresa cuando un firme agarre en su muñeca se lo impidió.

-Lo siento - Sin soltarle, Sai se esforzó por sonreír sin que pareciera fingido... no lo logró - No puedes tocarla.

-No, yo lo siento - Naruto miró aquel ángel triste una vez más - ¿Tu la hiciste?

-Ya quisiera yo poder provocar ese efecto en las personas solo con un lienzo. "Abismo. El peor castigo", fue hecha hace tiempo por un verdadero genio - Admitió con un toque de fervor - Si fuera mía, te habría dejado tocarla.

Decepcionado, Naruto inspiró hondo, tratando de disipar el extraño sentimiento que esa pintura le había dejado encima, notando al fin y con algo de sorpresa, el interés con el que Sai miraba la mano que le había tomado... como si fuera algo anormal.

-Qué raro - Murmuró el azabache, enfadándolo un poco, ¿Cómo que raro? - Está helada, supongo que por el clima y el agua de cuando lavaste los cuencos, pero... - Explicó, sorprendiendo y aumentando el enfado del menor cuando la entrelazó a la suya - Sigue siendo muy suave, y adictivamente agradable.

-¿Me permites? - Contrario a su educada pregunta, Naruto zafó ese agarre sin tacto alguno, retrocediendo un poco para empezar a buscar por el museo entero de ser necesario, dispuesto a encontrar lo que lo había llevado allí.

-Incluso huele a flores - Continuó Sai como si nada, olfateando su propia mano.

-Debe ser su perfume - Añadió una tercera voz desde la puerta, de alguien que observó a Naruto con la misma fijeza con la que el pequeño le miró, estático apenas notó que tenían compañía.

-No - Sai negó y repasó el aroma - Parece algo más... silvestre. Es ligero, suave, tenue, dulce...

-Buenas noches - Naruto asintió con una inclinación algo más respetuosa de la que hubiera deseado, irguiéndose y tomando aire para continuar - Cuanto tiempo... Sasori-san.

-Insisto en que es su perfume - Repitió el peli rojo al ausente azabache, sin apartar su severo mirar de ese niño.

-Yo digo que no. El aroma es... embriagador - Inmerso en su dilema personal y sin habérselo propuesto, Sai ganó la atención de ambos presentes. Naruto extrañado por el nuevo, y aparentemente obsesivo, interés de Sai en el aroma de un simple jabón barato, y Sasori, suspirando al ver que ese tío estaba por terminar con su paciencia, esa fase de "ignora tu entorno" podía sacarlo de quicio, no entendía como Deidara se las arreglaba para convivir todo el tiempo con él si tenía aún menos paciencia.

-Disculpe - Naruto decidió volver su atención al mayor - Sasori-san...

-Sai - Interrumpió el peli rojo - ¿Puedes ir con "sempai-sama" y pedirle que me traiga los avances que me prometió?

-¿Uh? - Sai parpadeó y volvió a la realidad de inmediato - ¿Ahora?

-Ahora. Me han pedido una audiencia conjunta para mañana a primera hora, necesito afinar detalles - Añadió.

Naruto bajó la vista al verse ignorado. Era de esperarse. Sasori siempre quiso a Deidara, al grado de confiar su felicidad a Itachi... justo antes de que lo lastimaran.

-¿Vienes?

El rubito pegó un brinco sorprendido cuando Sai se inclinó a su lado para ganar su atención. Volteó hacia Sasori de forma automática, notando su bien disimulado enfado.

-¿Puedo esperarte aquí? - Naruto sonrió con esfuerzo, apenas alcanzando a recordar la relación que Sai le había dicho mantenía con su "sempai" - No quiero hacer mal tercio.

Sasori bufó disimuladamente y Naruto se sintió un completo estúpido al haber soltado tan irónica frase frente a él.

-¿Eso crees? - Sai pareció decepcionado al verlo asentir y alejarse un paso de él - Prometo no tardar, por favor, espérame - El rubito asintió de nuevo y Sai se volvió hacia un expectante Sasori - Le advierto, me daré cuenta si le hace algo.

-Ni que fuera tú, tío pervertido - El peli rojo solo negó, acostumbrado, mientras una gota resbaló por la frente de Naruto, sin saber a quién darle la razón.

Sasori agitó la mano para despedir a Sai, pues parecía reacio a dejar su nuevo mensaje de "miraditas". Había captado el mensaje, joder, que no le iba a hacer nada... críos insolentes. Y apenas Sai se perdiera de vista, dio media vuelta para salir de la sala, sin detenerse pese a escuchar el eco de los presurosos pasos de Naruto tras él.

-Sé que usted también me odia - Soltó Naruto apenas lo alcanzó - Pero, por favor, necesito ver a Deidara-san.

-¿Por qué crees que te haría un favor así? - El mayor torció por otro pasillo y entró a lo que parecía ser una oficina privada.

-Porque es importante, de verdad - Continuaba el menor desde la puerta mientras Sasori se ponía un abrigo y apagaba su celular antes de tomar unas llaves de la mesa - Es importante para él... de verdad...

Naruto se hizo a un lado cuando Sasori salió del despacho, pasando de él. Apretó los puños y caminó nuevamente tras él, no podía darse por vencido... no podía. Le siguió por un corredor más allá, ya libre de obras y decorados.

-¿No va a preguntar por qué vine? - Exclamó al alcanzarle, tentando en jugar su última carta al concluir que estaban próximos a una probable salida trasera.

-¿Debería? - Sasori pasó una puerta más, saliendo hacia unas conocidas áreas verdes que el frío empezaba a tornar pardas.

Cansado de caminar al ritmo de otro, Naruto corrió hasta bloquearle el paso, mirándole fijamente y con ambos brazos extendidos a los lados.

-Pruebe - Le retó - Si Deidara-san aún le gusta, debería...

-Alto - Sasori levantó un dedo al frente, sonriendo con algo de diversión - Niño, aunque él sigue siendo una de mis personas más queridas, hace tiempo que Deidara dejó de ser mi asunto.

-¿...Qué?

-Después de probar jugando limpio, jugando sucio y de todas las maneras posibles, ¿Cuántas decepciones más crees que iba a aguantar?

-Pero... - Algo sorprendido, el menor negó débilmente - ¿Se rindió? - Sasori rió un poco más fuerte con esa frase.

-No fue eso, solo hice conciencia... igual que él.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos chico, ¿A quién le gusta ser el plato de segunda mesa? A mí no, y al parecer, a Deidara tampoco.

-No, no quise decir eso... - Corrigió deprisa.

-Mira - Sasori suspiró, clamando paciencia - No sé cómo nos encontraste, ni qué haces en Japón, y tampoco me interesa, no sé tampoco si aun andas con Itachi, no sé nada de ustedes desde la vez que nos enteramos que se casaban y a Deidara le dio por ir a buscarlos, cosa que según los chicos, terminó en un pleito triple, ¿No?

-¿Triple? - Susurró el oji azul, algo reacio a querer recordar aquella escenita en el parque en Nueva York, cuando su mundo terminó de ponerse patas arriba.

-Con eso, creo suponer porque has venido - Un gesto divertido apareció en el rostro de Sasori, como si la cosa de verdad no lo involucrara - Hombre, te cargas unos celos un poquito exagerados y posesivos, ¿no crees?

Naruto parpadeó perplejo, ¿Celos?... Pero claro, con los antecedentes que Itachi y él se habían ganado a pulso, era lógico ver su inesperada visita como un arranque típico de noviecita histérica e insegura... ¡Qué horror!

Sasori rió con la cara que puso.

-Bah, te diré algo, no necesitas hacer esto. Creo que en su última visita, ellos al fin terminaron como debía ser y quedaron en buenos términos. Deidara ya no duda al hablar de Itachi, parece que lo ha superado y no creo que vuelva a buscarlo - Explicó el mayor como si nada - A menos que ahora lleven una vida doble... - Bromeó, enmudeciendo de inmediato al ver el rostro del atónito chiquillo palidecer con rapidez.

Sin notar que había contenido la respiración, Naruto bajó los brazos buscando apoyo en el primer árbol que vio.

-Oye, no, hablando en serio - Sasori se le acercó, un poco preocupado al creer que se caería en cualquier momento - Deidara es demasiado orgulloso como para humillarse de nuevo por alguien que lo ha botado dos veces, te lo juro, es más, mira, él sale con alguien más... creo.

Naruto jadeó y le miró de nuevo, deseando que desmintiera eso de inmediato o de verdad iba a colapsar con semejantes noticias.

-Palabra - Sasori posó su mano en el pecho, mirándole con atención antes de ofrecerle una mano, alentándole a que se apoyara en él - Necesitas volver al hospital, en serio, tienes mal aspecto... ¿Has comido algo?

-No sé de que habla - Automáticamente Naruto le rechazó de un manotazo, desviando la vista con enfado cuando el peli rojo señaló el logo del hospital que su pijama llevaba bordado en las mangas.

-No avisaste dónde estás, ¿Cierto? - Atinó el peli rojo, tirando de él sin permiso - Vamos.

Sasori le guió al estacionamiento. Botando los seguros del único auto en el lugar, abrió la puerta del copiloto, sacando un jersey que le posó en los hombros antes de abducirlo al interior, y apenas cerró la puerta el peli rojo rodeó el vehículo para entrar. Solo le bastó verlo de nuevo para decidirse a encender la calefacción.

-¿Te sientes muy mal? - Preguntó al verle tirar del abrigo, cubriéndose un poco más.

-Sasori-san, dígame la verdad...

-No creo que te pongan el cuerno, fue una broma - Cortó el mayor a prisa, algo arrepentido de sus ocurrencias.

-Hum, no es eso - Naruto negó sin voltear - Cree que si yo... no estuviera, ¿ellos volverían a darse una oportunidad?

-¿Ha? - Sasori le miró incrédulo, ¿a qué venía tanta inseguridad?

-Si él buscara a Deidara... ¿volverían?

-... - El peli rojo suspiró, esta vez mirándole fijamente para formular su respuesta - Creo que... ellos ya dejaron ir muchas oportunidades. A mi parecer, la única manera de que, hipotéticamente, ellos volvieran, sería que tú, hipotéticamente, te esfumaras por completo.

Naruto le miró con interés.

-Quizás, con los años, si Deidara lo perdona, y si antes no se fijan en nadie más... pero lo veo difícil - Agregó con rapidez, nuevamente arrepentido de sus ocurrencias.

-Ya veo. Gracias - Para alivio de Sasori, Naruto sonrió con algo parecido a la ilusión.

Más tranquilo consigo mismo, el mayor puso el carro en marcha, dejando el estéreo en alto para evitar más de esas conversaciones incómodas. Sin poder evitarlo, miró a Naruto de vez en vez en el camino.

No se había fijado al principio pero, el tiempo también le había pasado encima. Parecía haber crecido varios centímetros, y su cabello estaba un poco largo. Sasori sonrió inconscientemente al hallarle un sarcástico parecido a Deidara. Si su amigo se enteraba que los había comparado, lo mataba. Sin embargo, pese a no perder ese toque angelical que aún le recordaba, ahora, en sus ojos había una contrastante madurez que había opacado todo rastro de inocencia...

... una mirada que un niño de escasos dieciséis no debía tener.

Sin haber dicho palabra alguna, Naruto levantó el rostro al notar la ausencia de música, reconociendo el iluminado edificio al otro lado de la avenida, fijando la vista en la entrada a urgencias de inmediato.

El tiempo vuela cuando más lo necesitas.

-No sabía que Itachi fumaba - Murmuró el peli rojo, haciendo notar con un cabeceo la razón de que no lo hubiera acercado más, razón que el menor parecía haber notado ya - Parece que ahora si lo has cabreado - Agregó con diversión.

Sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto, Naruto bajó del auto sin apartar la vista de la entrada. Estaba seguro que Itachi no lo veía aún, solo estaba de pie junto a la rampa de ambulancias, con la mirada perdida en algún punto inespecífico, fumando.

-Sasori-san - Naruto volvió la vista, asomando por la ventanilla - Dele mis disculpas a Sai. Dígale... que fue un placer conocerlo.

-Lo haré... aunque seguro mal interpretará eso - Admitió con un tic en la ceja - Pero solo si prometes no volver a buscar a Deidara, lo último que necesita es volver a verlos.

-Lo prometo... no seré yo quien lo busque - Agregó en un susurró que no estaba dispuesto a repetir a un confuso Sasori. El oji azul se despidió, dispuesto a alejarse.

-Niño - Llamó de nuevo tras él, haciéndole voltear a medias. Ante su desconcierto, Sasori rió con un gesto cómplice - Hablándote derecho, primor, haces bien en cuidar lo que quieres. Desde mi humilde punto de vista, el primer amor jamás se olvida.

Sin que Sasori comprendiera el verdadero porque, Naruto sonrió con ello y retomó su camino hasta llegar a la orilla de la avenida, esperando.

Es verdad... No todo está perdido.

Con su atención nuevamente centrada en Itachi, el oji azul sintió que el semáforo tardó una eternidad en cederle el paso, echando a correr apenas tuvo oportunidad. Aminoró el paso faltándole unos metros, acercándose con cautela, paralizándose cuando la ausente mirada de Itachi le halló, temiendo que correría la misma suerte que el cigarro cuando vio la colilla ser botada y pisada sin piedad.

Itachi le alcanzó en apenas tres zancadas. Estaba cabreado.

Naruto se encogió de hombros metiendo las manos de forma inconsciente y cerrando los ojos ante el doloroso tirón que sintió en su muñeca izquierda. Esperando su muy merecida reprimenda...

... una reprimenda que resultó ser extrañamente cálida y agradable. Abrió los ojos lentamente, quejándose sin querer cuando Itachi lo estrechó aún más fuerte entre sus brazos.

-Si vas a botarme - Le escuchó susurrar con rapidez - Ten el valor de decírmelo a la cara.

Lentamente, Naruto cerró los ojos de nuevo, dejándose llevar. Cuanto necesitaba eso. El mudo perdón de Itachi... por arruinarle la vida, por costarle su libertad, por arrebatarle el amor, por faltarle al respeto y también... por amarlo una vez, sin pensar en todo el daño que le haría, y que aún seguía haciéndole.

-Lo siento... de verdad, lo siento - Contestó apenas, sin que eso expresara la magnitud real de su sentir.

Pero, aún puedo hacer algo.

Al fin, Itachi lo separó y Naruto bajó las manos para soltarlo, percatándose apenas de que le había devuelto el gesto. Dejó dócilmente su rostro ser alzado por el mentón, cerrando los ojos al intuir lo que seguía...

-¿Y ese Jersey? - Soltó el azabache de pronto, volviéndolo a la realidad de golpe.

El oji azul se miró y sintió su cuerpo helarse al verse aun con el abrigo de Sasori encima. Miró a Itachi de nuevo, sin saber que decir. Si quería volver de cabrearlo la salida era fácil, soltarle la estúpida verdad de que había buscado a "Dei"...

... la única persona que al parecer Itachi deseaba dejar en paz.

-¿Y bien? - El mayor entrecerró la mirada, multiplicando su enfado por cada segundo que pasaba - ¿Más extraños? - Canturreó con una repentina sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡No! - Naruto negó, intentando pensar en algo - Esto es de... no es...

-Joder - Itachi se giró con hastío, deseando por primera vez que Naruto aprendiera a mentir como dios no manda.

-No hay más extraños - Murmuró el rubio cabizbajo. Con su estúpido y minúsculo cerebro de chícharo bloqueado, no tenía nada más a su favor que su palabra - Confía en mí... por favor - Alzó la vista con súplica, sosteniendo apenas el peso de esa oscura mirada en su persona.

-Deja de hacer estupideces, Naruto. ¡Estás jugando con el límite de mi paciencia...! - Itachi apretó los puños al ver el inmediato efecto de sus palabras cuando Naruto bajó el rostro con rapidez, ocultando su acuoso mirar con ello. Hablando con brusquedad y rabia mal controlada, le había sido casi imposible contenerse.

Aunque los ojos le picaran, y tuviera frío, Naruto se limitó a quitarse el jersey y mandarlo lejos, dándole por su lado.

-¿Contento? - Soltó con enfado y a destono. No lloraría, por supuesto que ya no.

-... - Entrecerrando la mirada, Itachi inspiró hondo, llamando algo de cordura y serenidad. Dejando aún algo de distancia, le atrajo por los hombros, sin llegar a abrazarle, solo pegándolo a él para apoyar la barbilla en su dorada y fluida melena - Mejor...

De inmediato, el oji azul se sintió un "idiota profundo" ¿Acaso no quería alejar a Itachi? Entonces, ¿Por qué darle gusto?

Pero, aunque hundiera esa verdad junto a sus inútiles lagrimas, asimilar que Itachi se había hartado de él, igual que su obvio favoritismo en su último encuentro con Deidara, hacía sus viejas cicatrices doler más de lo que desearía.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Completamente a gusto aún con ropas chinas ligeras, Sasuke apreciaba el contrastante y despejado cielo de ese medio día. Un día igualmente cálido y extraño, totalmente opuesto a lo esperado si recordaba la suave lluvia que había caído en la madrugada.

Sinceramente, teniendo en cuanta que entraban ya en diciembre y pronto la gente enloquecería con las dichosas vísperas navideñas, esperaba algo más de aire, algo más de frío, ¡Algo de nieve! Así por lo menos tendría de qué quejarse y echar la culpa de su estado anímico al frío. Pero hasta el clima parecía conspirar en su contra, amenazando con darles la "blanca navidad" más gris que pronosticaban en por lo menos diez años.

¡Estúpido clima indeciso! ¿Acaso no entendía de lógica? Sol en primavera, nubes y lluvia en verano, aire en otoño y nieve en invierno. La cosa estaba pirada, pero no, tenía que salir con su idiota mescolanza de: Lluvia, mas sol, menos aire, multiplicado por el lógico aumento de temperatura del año, igual a Día invernal medianamente agradable...

-Al menos podrías dejar a Baldor de lado por un rato, Sasuke.

Ante su sorpresa, su sonriente tía Shizune le arrebato con estudiado cuidado su libro de matemáticas, y Sasuke no pudo estar mas de acuerdo al repasar de nuevo su improvisada ecuación del clima.

-Se te van a fundir las neuronas de tanto uso, Sasuke-niichan - Anunció Konohamaru a su izquierda - Deberías tomarte un año sabático y llevarme a conocer el mundo. Si es contigo, mis padres me dejarían perder el año escolar - Agregó sin mover un ápice.

Recostado en la misma manta en la que él y su tía estaban sentados, también usando solo lentes de sol y un pequeño traje de baño, su primito descansaba tranquilo mientras una placa de metal en su pecho le ayudaba a colectar la mayoría de rayos solares posibles en su piel. La verdad es que eso de las "ondas de la moda" le había dado fuerte al crío, argumentando que ya había demasiados Uchihas pálidos, y que el tono trigueño que Naruto lucía era guay.

Eso era una idiotez, igual que la idea del año sabático si él... él... estaba...

-Konohamaru - Shizune rió nerviosa, agitando las manos frente a Sasuke para que restara importancia a las palabras de un niño.

Demasiado tarde.

Una vez más la idea del auto confinamiento en su habitación tentaba a Sasuke. De no ser porque todos parecían realmente preocupados por su estabilidad mental tras la impactante noticia de la noche anterior, hacía rato que se habría marchado.

Quizás había sido un error contarlo inmediatamente a la familia entera. Pero el documento que le había dejado Itachi era verídico, una auténtica y cruel verdad en papel. Había arruinado su futuro, y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado ¿De qué habría servido ocultarlo? Ellos se habrían enterado tarde o temprano. Y aunque al principio estuvieran igual de indignados que él de deprimido, ahora, evitar que se derrumbara parecía ser la nueva meta familiar. Incluso le habían dejado faltar a la escuela, aunque él tampoco le veía sentido seguir en ella, ya para que.

¡Bah!, Ni que fuera a suicidarse por algo así...

-¿Un bocadillo?

Todo sonrisas, Iruka se agachó frente a ellos con un platón de panecillos, platón que Sasuke le arrebató por completo para meterse uno de lleno en la boca, nuevamente sumido en su aura depresiva personal.

-Konohamaru, deja en paz a tu primo - Exclamó el castaño, atinando de inmediato al culpable del retroceso anímico de Sasuke.

-Solo tiene que hacerse mas fuerte, tío Iruka. Hay veces que un hombre debe hacer lo que tiene que hacer - Murmuró el chiquillo en un tono serio y misterioso - Ese es el verdadero camino del ninja - Agregó todo sombrío.

Una gotilla resbaló por la frente del castaño y de Shizune, ya no debían dejarlo pasar tanto tiempo al cuidado de Kakashi.

Sasuke apartó la atención de su primo y masticó su croissant con parsimonia.

Todo blanco, todo negro, que fácil era para los niños, y pensar que al crecer debían optar por mundo ambiguo para poder subsistir en el. Meditando su nueva hipótesis, Sasuke miraba de nuevo y a la vez no a la multitud de gente que aún acarreaba cosas de aquí allá en las orillas del nuevo lago artificial de la mansión, ubicado en donde antes había estado el hoyo 19... tonterías de su tía Kurenai.

-¡Finiteee~! - Y hablando del rey de roma, la oji roja alzó los brazos a medio set y se arrojó feliz a los brazos de su tío Asuma - ¡Cariño! ¡Estamos listos~!

Y entonces, el pan que Sasuke sostenía en su boca cayó al césped al asimilar esas palabras. Botando el platón, Shizune e Iruka le miraron con sorpresa cuando se levantó de golpe ante la sospechosa risilla de Konohamaru. ¡¿Cómo no lo vio venir!?

-¡Sa~suke~!

Al instante ya se alejaba todo lo posible de ese obvio set de fotografía con su tía corriendo tras él.

-Oh vamos, honney, verás como esto te levanta el ánimo, me ha sacado de la depresión en incontables ocasiones - Explicaba la Uchiha tratando de alcanzarlo - Incluso, si lo quieres, podrías dedicarte al modelaje, sería tu patrocinadora exclusiva, quemarte las pestañas no es lo único que te lleva al éxito cariño...

Más allá de la chusca escena, Jiraiya, también en traje de baño y mostrando sin vergüenza la razón de que la mayoría de su herencia tuviera cuerpo de envidia, sonrió levantando sus gafas de sol para ver mejor, sorbiendo otro poco de su coctelera bebida.

-Te dije que no lo lograría - Murmuró Tsunade junto a él, también luciendo sus perfectas curvas en un elegante traje de baño verde oscuro.

-Nada pierde con intentarlo. Aunque estuvo lo suficientemente distraído como para no darse cuenta que él era el único que llevaba un diseño exclusivo de ropa tradicional china - El albino se encogió de hombros y miró su reloj - ¿A qué hora le daban el alta?

-No deben tardar.

-¿Y si volvió a ponerse mal? - Escandalizó el albino, extrañando a su rubia esposa.

-Tranquilo, el está respondiendo muy bien, aunque... - Explicó, enfadándose de pronto - ¡Chiquillo del demonio, si solo no se hubiera escapado ayer, ya estarían aquí!

-Neh, neh - Jiraiya abanicó a la enfadada Uchiha con algo de nervios - ¿Me decías que la paciencia es una virtud?

-¡No es justo Kakashi! - Fugaku se cruzo de brazos con una mueca de disgusto ante la sonrisa burlona de su hermano menor sentado frente a él, solo separados por un típico tablero de Shougi, reprochando su última jugada.

-Mala hierba nunca muere - Aludió el peli plata, dando tiempo a que el otro reconsiderara una nueva forma de decapitar su rey.

-Te la ha puesto difícil - Mikoto observaba la partida con interés, posando una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa - Podrías...

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo!

Los tres centraron su atención en su pequeño capullo al verlo pasar de largo la sombra de la palapa en la que descansaban.

-No me interesa el mundo del espectáculo - Sasuke se giro y señaló a su sobrecogida tía aun tras sus huesitos, deteniendo su persecución - Esas faenas de anoréxicos, desnutridos y adictos al gimnasio que se la pasan todo el día frente al espejo estudiando posturitas para lucir bien... me enferman.

Fugaku, Kakashi y Mikoto pasaron la vista automáticamente a Kurenai. La oji roja suspiró entrecortadamente, un par de lagrimones de corderillo herido aparecieron en sus ojos y observó a Sasuke ir directo a la mesa de la palapa, haciéndose de una nueva tostada que untó con harta mantequilla y mermelada, devolviéndole la mirada al llevársela de sopetón a la boca.

-¡Nooooo! - Un tembloroso brazo de Kurenai se estiro hacia su sobrinito - Su... perfecta figura... - Susurró al verle morder otro bocado - ¡Basta! ¡Que su diabólico sabor dulzón a fresas y crema philadelphia no te engañeee!, ¡Tiene 3.7 g de grasas, 60 mg de sodio y 21 gr de carbohidratos! ¡Un total 550 kilocalorías por ración!

Sasuke paró de masticar con menuda sorpresa, ¿Acaso se creía nutrióloga...? No pudo evitar mirar la tostada en sus manos con renovada desconfianza. 550 kcal era igual a arterias tapadas y llenas de grasa, aterosclerosis segura y... un infarto al corazón. Se le cayó la tostada de las manos.

-¡Eso es! - Kurenai alzó un brazo victoriosa con chispitas en los ojos - Ahora la imagen es el pico de la moda actual honney, y los cuarenta son los nuevos treinta, aprende de tu joven madre - Señaló a Mikoto y unas líneas azules recorrieron el bello rostro de la diseñadora al ver a su concuña desviar la atención de su delicioso aperitivo -tostada con mermelada- cuando le pareció que hablaban de ella.

-¿Decían? - Algo apenada, Mikoto se sacudió las migas y sonrió toda radiante.

Fugaku rió al instante y asintió al mismo tiempo que Kakashi al estar ambos de acuerdo en una cosa, necesitaban a Asuma en la palapa central del campamento con urgencia.

-Oh, miko-chan ¡¿Tu también, Porqué?!

Kurenai fue sujetada por su cuñado peli plata antes que tirara todos los aperitivos al lago sin estrenar, mientras un paciente Fugaku intentaba sonsacarle algo de platica sobe la últimas tendencias de la moda para conseguir calmarla.

-Fiu - Mikoto suspiró, sonriendo al ver a su atormentado capullo mirar su tostada caída con fijeza - Oh, sasu-chan. A veces siento que debí hablarte más sobre la empatía, el encanto de las palabras y la paciencia niño mío.

-¿Qué? - Un gesto de enfado apareció en el moreno, reacción automática ante la mención "Niño" que Kakashi solía usar con él.

Sin sufrir pena ajena y colocando el platito de philadelphia en la bandeja de tostadas que levantó de la mesa, Mikoto tiró de su hijo con gentileza, haciéndolo caminar junto a ella en dirección contraria al resto mientras disfrutaba de su compañía, y su mala leche incluida, como solo una madre podría.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic...

-¡Llegan tarde! - Exclamó Tsunade a viva voz, de nuevo a la orilla del lago, al sentir que ver la hora cada cinco segundos iba a volverla loca.

-Quizás sean buenas noticias - Opinó Iruka mientras pasaba el aderezo para ensalada "light" a Shizune, sentada a su izquierda en el nuevo comedor campestre - Pasar dos días juntos y a solas debe ayudar.

-Gracias - Ella le sonrió agradecida y el castaño le devolvió el gesto gustoso.

-Pues más vale que aprovechen esta oportunidad - A la derecha del castaño, Kakashi meneó el tenedor en el aire - Creo que Itachi es el primer Uchiha en la historia que toma un curso por crisis prematrimonial.

-Pues al paso que va, Sasuke nii-chan será él será el segundo, y antes con mucha terapia psicológica, eso si quieren verlo casado algún día - Agregó Konohamaru como si nada, sin que su familia se sorprendiera mucho con la idea.

-Es joven, aun tiene tiempo antes de pensar en eso - Asuma pasó bocado y frunció el ceño al ver a Kurenai a su lado.

-Ni siquiera se molestó en invitar a mi belleza hindú a nuestra sesión fotográfica campestre - Murmuró la oji roja con decepción.

-Yo lo invité - Retomó Tsunade - Pero Gaara se disculpó. Temari-chan es muy exigente y han decidido hacer hoy el último ensayo, es mejor si practican en el sitio por lo menos una vez para calcular distancias, además, quedaron con el organizador del evento y los decoradores del lugar para acordar la ambientación que usaran durante el baile.

-Que responsables - Todos asintieron al comentario de Jiraiya, que sonrió a una nuevamente feliz Kurenai - Parece que ya está casi todo, ¿No pequeña?

-¡Será un evento digno de "I Entertaiment"...! - Exclamó felizmente ansiosa, virando la vista igual que el resto al escuchar el claxon de un carrito de golf en una colina cercana, posando ambas manos en las mejillas por la emoción ante la llegada de una de sus mas anheladas bellezas americanas.

Tsunade suspiró aliviada al ver a Itachi y Naruto bajar del carrito -transporte responsable de llevarlos al set cuando llegaran a casa- para acercase al animado ambiente familiar.

-Pues no se ven muy sonrientes que digamos - Opinó Kakashi con una risita divertida.

-Y no vienen tomados de la mano - Shizune si parecía sinceramente preocupada.

-Apenas empezaron con el curso, quizás aún van en la parte de gritarse las cosas que les disgustan del otro - Fugaku bebió zumo y decidió restar importancia al asunto.

Un pequeño silencio se formó antes que ambos chicos arribaran por completo y oyeran sus teorías, todos saludando animados una vez estos se plantaron frente a la familia.

-Buenas tardes, provecho a todos - Naruto se limitó a asentir con pequeña y bien disimulada sonrisa con la respuesta de los Uchihas, más tranquilo al no ver a Sasuke en el lugar.

-Tardaron mucho, ¿Sucedió algo en el curso? - Preguntó Jiraiya con una amplia sonrisa, anticipándose a la misma Tsunade y rogando porque ese par no hubiera olvidado la excusa que habían acordado decir para justificar sus dos días de ausencia.

-En absoluto - El oji azul negó y volvió a reconstituir la misma sonrisa - Terminamos la sesión temprano, pero nos quedamos a comer por ahí. Disculpen el retraso.

Contrario a los amables comentarios de su prometido, Itachi se cruzó de brazos, y dedicó a todos una mirada inquisidora. Ya bastante tenía con haber fallado en convencer a Naruto de que no se dejara fotografiar "si no quería", causa real de su retraso. Pero tal y como lo pensó, igual que con él, las palabras mágicas de "casas hogar" lo había hecho aceptar sin pensar.

Al final, Itachi enarcó una ceja al notar el ligerísimo atuendo playero que lucía su familia.

-¡Me niego si es en traje de baño! - Exclamó en alto, dejando clarísimo que esa era una excepción que no iba a hacer.

-Itachi - Naruto le miró molesto y el azabache le correspondió con el mismo gesto amenazante.

-¿Y se supone que eso es un progreso en su relación? - Terció Konohamaru, rompiendo la tensión que todos guardaban.

-¿Saben?, conozco otros terapistas - Apoyó Asuma.

Con semejantes comentarios, ambos prometidos desviaron su atención en puntos contrarios y distantes, tratando de disimular en algo su nuevo y renovado pleito, desencadenado cuando Naruto dijo a Itachi que no pondría excusas para faltar a la sesión fotográfica. Segunda causa de su retraso.

Aunque el punto de "No en traje de baño" era inapelable. No por el hecho de que Itachi se negara, si no por los enormes moretones que Naruto sabía tenía en los brazos, consecuencias de haberse quitado las soluciones a la fuerza más de una vez.

-No te preocupes querido sobrino, Naru-chan usará prendas muy cubiertas, aunque llamativas por supuesto. De lo contrario, esto no tendría sentido alguno - Kurenai sonrió emocionada, haciendo la vista gorda a la fulminante mirada de Itachi.

-Después de esto, consigue otro modelo. No habrá una próxima vez. Fin del tema - Sentenció.

-Seguro, seguro - La oji roja abanicó su propia mano al frente y chasqueó los dedos con fuerza, llamando la atención de uno de los mozos cercanos - Avisa al equipo que "Prometeo" llegó.

-Pues esos celos posesivos sí que parecen un progreso - Aludió Jiraiya con un toque burlón.

-¡¿A que sí, a que sí?! - Y Kurenai le dio enseguida la razón - Les dije que estaba portándose borde e infantil, si hasta...

La oji roja hablaba y hablaba como si nada, Itachi enarcó una ceja de inmediato y Naruto reviró los ojos en dirección contraria. Mas valía dejaran de picarle o ya lo veía venir.

-Bueno, bueno. Solo una cosa más chicos - Cortó Tsunade, como si hubiera notado lo mismo que el oji azul, llamando no solo la atención de ambos - Si ven a Sasuke no mencionen, ni por error, nada relacionado con cuestiones académicas o universitarias, ¿Entendido?

-¿Eso por qué? - Itachi frunció el ceño con simple curiosidad. Aun faltaba algo para los exámenes de ingreso como para estresarse antes de tiempo.

-Ayer recibió correspondencia de la Facultad médica a la que aspiraba ingresar desde que tiene uso de razón - Explicó Fugaku, con un deje de enfado en la voz.

-Lo rechazaron - Completó Jiraiya de súbito con un gesto de mala leche.

-¡¿Qué?! - Soltaron ambos a coro.

-En realidad, el aviso es para que no se presente a la prueba de admisión - Especificó Kakashi, igual de molesto que el resto de la familia - Es estúpido citar que "No cumple con sus requisitos". ¡Ja!

-Como si existiera mejor historial académico, es de los primeros a nivel nacional - Agregó Iruka con orgullo.

Pero Itachi y Naruto seguían igual de incrédulos, apreciando con sorpresa la palpable y creciente indignación familiar.

Alguien que se dedicaba con tanta pasión y abnegación a sus estudios, al grado de quemarse las pestañas hasta convertirse en un nerd mala leche, apático y antisocial declarado como Sasuke, ¿Rechazado para presentar una simple prueba de ingreso?...

¡Imposible!

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

El compás de la suave brisa vespertina movía los primeros edredones de nubes en el cielo. Copones igual de blancos y contrastantes que el rabioso celeste del firmamento. Quién pensaría que el pasatiempo de Shikamaru tenía tan relajante fundamento, aunque lo disfrutara a través del cristal de una de las tantas camionetas en las que llegaron al lugar.

Menos mal y no parecían más nubes de lluvia.

-Bonito día, ¿neh?

Desviando su atención de la ventanilla a su madre, sentada junto a donde él permanecía recostado, Sasuke asintió apenas, enderezándose para sujetar la tostada que ella le alcanzó, optando por comer algo antes de que ya no quedara nada.

-¿Crees que nieve este año? - Murmuró entre bocados, percatándose de la feliz sonrisa que su madre mostró al tener algo de su atención.

-Por supuesto - Contestó optimista - ¿Acaso quieres pedir un deseo?

-¿Un deseo? - Sasuke frunció el ceño por el comentario, sin entender la relación de una cosa con la otra.

-Hay dos oportunidades de oro para pedir un deseo - Explicó la azabache con emoción - Antes, la gente solía usar al bosque del sol en primavera. Era hermoso ver la cantidad de cerezos que florecían ahí. Al caer los pétalos, semejaban copos de nieve y, llegado el momento, muchos acudían al lugar para presenciar la caída de las últimas flores, pidiendo un deseo o haciendo votos de amor verdadero... Era tan romántico - Mikoto suspiró con la mirada al aire y las manos enlazadas al frente.

Si, demasiado romántico para su gusto, pero Sasuke optó por dejarla hablar lo que quisiera antes que borrar el aire soñador que su madre mostraba en ese momento. A veces le parecía que seguía siendo una adolescente enamorada.

-¿Bosque del sol? - Preguntó - No recuerdo que en la ciudad haya un sitio con ese nombre.

-Eras algo pequeño aun cuando construyeron un famoso centro comercial en el lugar. Fue una lástima, muchos protestaron sin éxito, Tokio tenía suficientes áreas verdes y muchas necesidades urbanas. Pero tu hermano quizás aún recuerde el parque...

-¿Y la otra oportunidad? - Cortó con aparente interés.

-En invierno, el día de la primera nevada - Mikoto también miró el azulino firmamento - Es un día para luchar por lo que queremos y, rogando al cielo, pedir un deseo.

Sasuke suspiró involuntariamente, apartó la vista del firmamento para terminar su bocadillo, tomando otro casi de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no sales a divertirte un rato? - Exclamó la Uhiha de súbito - No he visto a Gaa-chan últimamente. La familia lo ha extrañado.

Aún algo sorprendido por esa indirecta, Sasuke pasó su almuerzo con algo de zumo, luchando por no atragantarse. Mikoto se limpió educadamente con una servilleta, dando por finalizado su aperitivo.

-Sasu, nada nos gustaría más a tu padre y a mí que verlos felices. Respetamos tus preferencias y las de tu hermano, que casualmente resultaron ser las mismas - Admitió la azabache con un pequeño rictus de humor negro - Te diré que el matrimonio no es tan malo. Si es con la persona con la que desearías morir algún día, no dudarás en querer pasar a su lado hasta el último segundo de tu existencia.

¿La persona con la que desearía morir? Sasuke frunció el ceño con la idea, como si sus negras parodias de "marcha fúnebre al altar", "cometer suicidio" o "arrojarse por la borda" con las que solía referirse a esos eventos no dieran a entender exactamente lo mismo. Aunque, por desgracia, la escalofriante pregunta de Naruto se rehusaba rotundamente a salir de sus adentros, enchinándole la piel al pensar siquiera en contestar a sí mismo la susodicha "propuesta de suicidio"... ¡Ah, Justo como ahora!

-Tsk - Sasuke se abrazó de inmediato y frotó sus brazos enérgicamente contra sí.

-No seas exagerado - Su madre rió con su reacción y él maldijo una vez a su ociosa psique traidora, por delatarlo en momentos inoportunos - Afróntalo hijo, tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

-Prefiero tarde que temprano - Murmuró de inmediato.

-Pues a diferencia tuya, tu hermano ha tomado al toro por los cuernos, ¿No te sientes pequeño con eso?

-... - Y el calosfríos se fue tan rápido como llegó. Sasuke miró a su progenitora y, algo autómata, alcanzó a responder lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza - Madre, técnicamente, soy cinco años más joven que él.

Mikoto suspiró con derrota al ver que no había logrado despertar el interés de su hijo ni aún tratando de hacérselo ver desde un punto de vista competitivo, esperanzada con encender la chispa ególatra y arrogante de su pequeño capullo.

Esta conversación le estaba dando hambre.

Por otro lado e igual de pensativo, Sasuke volvió a sentir el acoso mental de su estúpida psique. No es que no hubiera pensado en la macabra pregunta esa, lo había pensado ¡Y mucho! Pero, ¿Acaso podía tomarse en serio las palabras de su impulsivo y liberal cuñado, quien te propone matrimonio justo durante una borrachera consecuencia del dolor de saberte no amado por la persona con la que escogiste pasar el resto de tu vida? Y aún si Naruto pudiera recordar semejante desfachatez, si tuviera que responder honestamente a su pregunta...

El problema vendría después.

¿Podría volver a hablar abierta y cómodamente con su cuñado si decidía darle un no?, ¿Podría volver a mirar a su hermano a los ojos algún día si al final decía que sí?, ¿Que había de Gaara?, ¡¿Y por qué diantres apenas se acordaba de él?!

Y si... ¿y si al final decía que sí...?

-Llegado el momento, no te lo pienses mucho hijo. Aunque sea una de tus virtudes, el corazón no es tu punto fuerte cariño - Murmuró su madre a su lado, casi provocándole el tan temido infarto al creer que había estado pensando en voz alta, comprobando que no cuando ella sonrió ofreciéndole de una bolsa de galletitas que ve a saber de dónde había sacado.

-¿No te parece que ya comiste suficiente? - Opinó aun con el pulso acelerado.

-¿Crees? - Ella sonrió algo apenada - Sasu, ¿Que pensarías de... tener otro hermanito?

-... - Pasando de la parálisis inicial, todo pensamiento nupcial y fatalista se esfumó de la mente de Sasuke cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con tan disparatada indirecta - ¡¿Madre, estás embarazada?!

Mikoto aplaudió, carcajeando con diversión como cada que él picaba en alguna de sus bromas, aunque Sasuke empezaba a dudar seriamente que fuera solo eso, y el vibrar del móvil en el bolsillo de sus holgados pantalones aplazaría su duda.

-¿Diga? - Sasuke escuchó atento durante un largo rato, cayendo en la necesidad de susurrar apagados monosílabos cuando su total silencio podía tomarse como una falta de respeto, atendiendo una conversación que no le entusiasmaba alargar. No en ese momento, no de esa forma. Echando un vistazo a su madre, volteó esquivo en dirección opuesta.- ¿Podemos vernos?... - Artículo al fin.

La paciencia de Mikoto cedió poco a poco, observando la distante expresión de Sasuke reflejada del cristal. Sonrió a pesar de ello, esperando a que él terminara su llamada.

-¿Llegarás tarde? - Preguntó apenas Sasuke cerró el móvil - ¿Puedo saber con quién vas?

-Con Gaara.

-Oh...

Extrañado de no escuchar algún comentario más, Sasuke volvió a mirarla, sintiéndose algo culpable de la inquietud que halló en sus ojos. Su madre era sincera y expresiva, como un libro abierto. Pero él carecía de su carácter y su facilidad de palabra.

-Todo está bien - Aun así lo intentó - Solo que al fin hemos logrado ponernos de acuerdo en algo.

-Espero que sea en que desean suicidarse al romántico estilo de Romeo y Julieta lo más pronto posible, ellos se casaron a muy corta edad ¿Recuerdas? - Bromeó sin muchas esperanzas, sonsacándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Creo que le he quitado las ganas de cometer una tragedia romántica - Admitió sintonizando la misma broma que ella - Y Romeo entiende, que Julieta no desee morir por algo que no tiene futuro - Concluyó, sonriendo apagadamente cuando Mikoto le tomó las manos de forma comprensiva cuando captó el mensaje.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Tratando de no salir de la privacidad que el pequeño biombo y la larga tela que colgaba a modo de puerta le conferían, Naruto giró y terminó de subirse el entallado pantalón blanco, cerrándolo sin dificultad y agachándose para ponerse las botas negras que calzaría.

¿Qué tipo de moda era esa? En lo que llevaba en el interior de esa amplia camioneta, que parecía llevar ropa como para un ejército entero, solo se había probado modelos que parecían reliquias de la era del caldo, y con más vuelos y encajes de los que consideraba elegantes.

Terminó con las botas y apenas localizó el camisón rojo del coordinado que tocaba ponerse ahora, tiró del nudo de la corbatilla de la camisa que aún vestía, comenzando a desabotonar las mangas y el cuello.

Al menos le daban algo de privacidad y lo dejaban cambiarse solo. No toleraría que unos extraños lo encueraran y lo vistiesen una y otra vez como si fuera un simple remedo de trapo. Aunque quizás eso era obra de Itachi.

Empezaba a creer que le harían probarse todos los diseños que había en los miles de colgadores de ropa que vio al entrar. Y de fotos, nada aún. Su teoría era que Kurenai-san no decidía que ponerle para tomar ese "par" de fotos que lo separaban de su libertad. Era eso, o pensar que realmente le divertía hacerlo girar para mostrar los modelitos desde "todos los ángulos posibles".

Que tedioso.

Naruto inspiró hondo, dejó caer la camisa al piso y se llevó ambas manos a la nuca, deslizándolas hacia atrás hasta sujetar sus rebeldes cabellos en una cola baja que hizo caer por su hombro derecho al momento de soltarla, solo tratando de relajarse.

Extendió una mano sin alcanzar a tomar la otra prenda, congelado cuando vio a Kakashi de pie, y también paralizado, en su improvisada puerta, mirándole con algo que parecía sorpresa en el rostro y un enorme estuche de terciopelo en manos.

-¿Su... sucede algo? - Un poco tarde, Naruto se abrazó instintivamente, incómodo al parecerle que el mayor no le miraba precisamente a la cara.

El peli plata parpadeó al salir de su trance, sonriendo de nuevo al volver su atención a él.

-Kurenai mandó estos accesorios para ti, quiere que los uses con esta muda en particular - Explicó, dejando el estuche que traía en una silla cercana.

-Gracias... ¿Algún otro detalle? - Naruto volvió a mirarle con fijeza, reclamando en silencio su adorada privacidad.

-Solo eso - Kakashi volvió a pasar del rostro del chiquillo, mirando con sumo interés su delgado y estilizado cuello, más específicamente, lo que llevaba en él - Que bonito colgante traes ¿Es tuyo?

Acto reflejo o no, Naruto aferró aquella gema en su mano derecha, como si hubieran intentado quitársela. Sonrió para contestar, tratando de ignorar sus ridículas inseguridades sin fundamento.

-Si - Aseguró como si nada.

-Eres afortunado - Admitió sincero - ¿Un presente, quizás?

Naruto asintió de nuevo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Kakashi extender su mano hacia él con la palma abierta hacia arriba, volviendo su sorprendido mirar al mayor, como si no hubiera entendido el mensaje.

-Ella te pondrá los accesorios que quiera. Mientras, cuidaré tu collar por ti, ¿neh?

-Pero... - Naruto apretó un poco más el colgante.

-Te lo quitara de todas formas. Sería una lástima que se perdiera entre la infinidad de cosas que hay por aquí.

-...- Algo reticente, el oji azul levantó el colgante hasta quitárselo, dejándolo en manos de Kakashi. Además, algo en su interior le decía que mejor con él que con Itachi - Por favor, se lo encargo.

-Descuida, por nada del mundo perdería algo que encierra sentimientos tan significativos hacia tu persona.

-¿Perdón? - Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Para darte un zafiro así de único y especial, aun sin palabras, esa persona debe haber tratado de decirte mucho cuando te lo obsequió.

Dejándolo obviamente extrañado y aturdido, Kakashi cerró la cortina al salir del cubículo.

Aprovechando el gentío en el lugar, pudo recargarse junto a una ventana y dejó caer la gema frente a él mientras sujetaba ambos cordeles sin que nadie pareciera fijarse en sus acciones. Observó al zafiro girar sobre su eje, alcanzando a leer el nombre grabado en su interior cuando la luz tocaba por momentos el punto exacto que lo hacía visible. Hubiera sido muy comprometedor que la familia le hubiera visto esa gema precisamente a Naruto. Un zafiro que quizás era mejor destruir antes que devolverlo a alguien que ya llevaba una gema similar, con un significado similar, pero con un nombre diferente en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Y estaba seguro que Itachi no sería tan tolerante como él.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Apenas vibró, Naruto estiró la mano inmediatamente para cesar la alarma incluso antes de que sonara, abriendo los ojos con dolor a causa la molesta luz que emitía el móvil, o quizás, era producto de cerrarlos solo por partes de un sueño ligero y mal logrado, pese a lo molido que terminó después de ayudar a Kurenai-san con sus dichosas fotos.

La una en punto.

Puso el móvil cara abajo en la sábana y se encogió sobre si mismo con fastidio, resistiéndose a levantarse.

Fotos para un evento de caridad... después de pensarlo un poco más, decidió que quizás era un patético iluso. No recordaba una sola maldita fundación altruista en Nueva York que se hubiera dignado en donar un solo cent al orfanato donde pasó la primera parte de su infancia. Nada de caridad. En cambio, lo que aun recordaba a la perfección era el "bondadoso" gesto de papi Orochi. Por la cara de sorpresa de la directora debió ser algo pasable, lo suficiente como para conceder la patria protestad de un menor a alguien soltero, sucio y de mente retorcida como él, cosas que obviamente no aparecían en su solicitud, omitido al igual que el número de locales nocturnos que poseía, cada uno acorde a las diferentes necesidades de sus clientes.

Bueno, debía admitir que su "respetable" padre adoptivo era un tipo de cuidado. A veces, prefería pensar que la directora no tuvo alternativa, la señora había llegado a caerle bien antes de eso.

El recordatorio de la alarma hizo al móvil encenderse y vibrar con fuerzas renovadas, mismas que Naruto desactivó definitivamente, optando por dejar en su lugar una melodía del reproductor, una tranquila y que le ayudara a recuperar el sueño, o a decidir qué hacer.

No es que hubiera olvidado el motivo por el que habían puesto la alarma, de hecho, una vaga sensación de vacío en su estómago también se empecinaba en recordárselo, fastidiándole aún más. Pero la idea de tomarse el medicamento no lo tentó de nuevo hasta notar otro detalle más... aun sepultado completamente por el centenar de colchas, estiró las mangas de la camisa que usaba para dormir y se abrazó a la almohada para ganar algo más de calor, tratando de pasar por alto el típico frío que solía acosarlo de vez en vez, producto de un cuerpo achacoso y que hacía tiempo debía haber devuelto a la fábrica. Claro, si solo tuviera a quien reclamar.

Lo que sucedía es que era un dejado. Lo que necesitaba era un pijama de verdad, de franela, calientito, de su talla, y sin botones molestos, ah, y que tuviera un pantalón decente con cinturón de correa ajustable. Sí, eso debía de ser. Era tonto seguir pensando que su improvisado pijama le proveería del mismo calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su dueño original. Itachi...

Inconscientemente, apretó la almohada contra sí cuando las palabras de Sasori hicieron un eco certero en su mente. "Sería que tú... te esfumaras por completo".

¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de esfumarse?

¿Vivo... o muerto?... Conociendo a Itachi, la primera se oía más difícil que la segunda.

Abrió los ojos de súbito y giró de golpe, aferrando las cobijas al sentir que tiraban de ellas. Con sorpresa, y gracias a la tenue luz de la lamparilla de buró, miró claramente el desconcierto en el rostro de Itachi con su reacción, apenas inclinado sobre el borde de la cama, pero aparentemente con toda la intención de despertarlo.

-¿Estabas despierto? - Murmuró el azabache con cierto enfado, retrocediendo con el ceño fruncido - ¿Entonces por qué no te levantas por tu medicina?

Reaccionando apenas, Naruto se irguió hasta sentarse cuando Itachi tomó su olvidado móvil de entre la cobijas, cesando el reproductor para callar el ambiente y volver su expresión molesta hacia él.

-Aunque pusimos la alarma, imaginé que no te levantarías por el sueño. Creo que no me equivoqué - Evitando la atenta mirada azulina, Itachi abrió el buró y dejó la caja de dosis en manos del menor, levantándose sin dilación hasta alcanzar un poco de agua en una mesilla más alejada, dejando el vaso en sus manos solo poco después, sentándose en el reborde de la cama y quitándole la caja hasta sacar la dosis necesaria - Ora, tómalas - Alentó.

Sin tener armas para negar eso, Naruto pasó las tabletas con aire ausente, moviendo el vaso circularmente y agitando insistentemente su contenido entre toma y toma.

Esto, solo hacía más difícil su decisión.

-¿Quieres más? - Cuestionó el mayor al verle jugar con el pelín de agua que agitaba en el vaso - Venga, dámelo.

-No, está bien - Un choque de opiniones y el roce accidental de sus manos cuando Itachi intentó tomar el vaso que él quiso dejar en el buró, frenó ambas acciones, tomando distancias, sembrando de nuevo el silencio en la habitación.

-Dámelo - Itachi tomó el vaso con cuidado cuando se lo entregó, dejándolo en el buró para prestarle algo de precavida atención - Estás frío de nuevo.

Comprobando que se refería a algo mas que su actitud, Naruto observó a Itachi detener el amago que había hecho de querer sujetar sus manos, como hacía cada que consideraba que algo de calor ayudaría. Y si que ayudaba.

-¿Aun puedo tomarte las manos? - Murmuró el azabache, centrando su atención en él.

Naruto no contestó, después de dudarlo varios segundos, se limitó a tomárselas el mismo, atento a como Itachi las aprisionó con fuerza y las frotó con las suyas para generar calor. Aunque su agarre por si solo ya era cálido, el mayor se las acercó a la boca para exhalar un poco de aire tibio y volver a frotar. Se sentía bien.

-Eres un dejado Naru chan - Recriminó con falso enfado.

Se le escapó una débil risita al estar de acuerdo con Itachi. Pero ahora, ¿Cómo ser un dejado si parecía más preocupado por su salud que él mismo? Era un pervertido, extremista, chocante, responsable y muy buen imitador de María Teresa de Calcuta.

-¿No te defiendes? - Con un gesto torcido en los labios y una precisión asombrosa, Itachi topó dos dedos en la frente del menor, repitiendo ese gesto ya típico en él.

-¡Eso dolió! - Protestó esta vez, soltándole una mano para sobarse la frente, mostrando un involuntario puchero en el rostro.

-Así está mejor - Itachi sonrió con sus palabras y con naturalidad apartó un mechón de su dorado y rebelde flequillo, pasándolo por detrás de su oreja, despejando el lado izquierdo de su rostro para apreciar mejor esos gestos tan monos que hacía.

Lejos de sorprenderse, Naruto le miró fijamente, tratando de ver lo que tanta oscuridad pretendía cuando, en lugar de deshacer el contacto, Itachi deslizó su mano por su mejilla, delineando el contorno de su rostro con lentitud y suavidad. Adivinar lo que su hermano pensaba, era difícil. Querer intentarlo con Itachi, sabía era una pérdida de tiempo pero, aunque sus miradas eran distintas, sus ojos seguían siendo tan oscuros, tan negros, tan... idénticos.

Segundos después, se arrepintió de haberlo dejado seguir al sentir el aire escasear cuando ese roce descendió por su cuello, dibujando la forma de su clavícula, con su trayecto frenado al topar con los botones de la camisa.

Haciendo la comparación con una serpiente que hipnotiza a su presa, a Naruto le parecía imposible apartar sus zafiros de la oscuridad absoluta en los ojos de Itachi, suspirando ruidosamente cuando su cuerpo recordó que necesitaba respirar.

-¿Puedo tocarte?

-... - Aún atrapado, Naruto tragó saliva cuando el primer botón de la prenda cedió con casi nada - ¿E...estás pidiendo permiso? - Le tembló la voz.

-¿Puedo besarte?

Sin saber si fue un mareo, o un acto de cobardía, al oji azul le pareció que retrocedió unos milímetros cuando Itachi se inclinó hacia él, necesitando aire con franqueza cuando tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por lo cerca que lo tenía.

-¿Puedo...? - Un susurró tan cercano que le hizo recordar su sabor.

Naruto sintió ganas reales de llorar, ¿A esto habían llegado?, ¿Tan bajo habían caído? Itachi ni siquiera se atrevía a acercarse sin dudar, y eso dolía más que un reclamo abierto por sus continuos rechazos. Sin soportar tanto respeto, uno que sabía ya no merecía, borró la distancia que los separaba, provocando el suave encuentro de sus labios. Los movió buscando dar un poco de lo que no había dado desde hacía tiempo, un poco de lo que tampoco había recibido, tratando de hallar migas de amor en un corazón frío y lleno de cicatrices, volviendo al estúpido teatro de mentiras piadosas. Diantres, ¿Qué ganaba con esto?

Un susurro en su interior le dio la respuesta de inmediato. Complacerlo. Y automática e inevitablemente, la voz que se había vuelto más fuerte y clara en su interior, exclamó con decepción y dolor. Si solo no hubiera conocido a Sasuke.

Ignorando ambas, Naruto soltó las manos de Itachi para atraerle por el rostro, inclinándose en dirección opuesta a la que él tomó, buscando complementar mejor. Y trató de que se sintiera como antes, pasando ambos brazos por su cuello, manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras Itachi adentró los dedos por su cabello, atrayéndole por la nuca y apretando con fuerza contra sus labios, subiendo en poco la intensidad, también buscando sentir aquella antigua y olvidada confianza, recordando de pronto con exactitud aquello que había sentenciado su relación... pasión.

Sin tacto alguno, Itachi derribó a Naruto de espaldas a la cama, haciéndolo jadear con lo brusco de su acción, mirándose apenas antes que sus labios encajaran de nuevo, volviéndolo profundo, húmedo, entablando una lucha campal al instante.

Ocupados como estaban, recorriendo cada rincón de la cavidad del otro como si aun hubiera sitio desconocido en su interior, Naruto no dio importancia al que Itachi se posicionara de forma instintiva sobre él, apenas sujetando la mano que el azabache introdujo bajo su camisa, prenda que pese a su nula resistencia logró alzar sin dificultad.

Estúpido.

Itachi rompió el contacto de sus labios, susurrando su nombre al comenzar a descender por su cuello, lamiendo y mordiéndole sin cuidado, dejándole marcas seguras mientras acariciaba su torso con deseo.

Entendiendo a la perfección la petición de su pareja, y sabiendo que su actuación estaba dejando que desear, Naruto le abrazó y se restregó contra él, aún oponiendo algo de resistencia cuando sus piernas se abrieron con brusquedad, obra de Itachi, dejando que sus cuerpos se encontraran libremente, volviendo a unir sus labios con premura y agitación.

Estúpido.

Con un sonoro chasquido el oji azul separó sus labios, sujetando a Itachi por la otra mano cuando ésta le acarició la pierna y la entalló con fuerza a su cintura, incitándole a que la rodeara, sin poder retener un gemido de traicionero placer cuando sus zonas bajas se frotaron sin pudor.

Acalorado, inquieto y dejando de lado agarres inútiles, Naruto cerró sus ojos con fuerza una vez más, mordiéndose los labios para callar cuando Itachi repitió la acción, virando el rostro... conteniéndose.

¡Estúpido...!

-¿A que le tienes miedo?

Sus zafiros se abrieron de súbito y volvió la vista cuando fue el mismo azabache quien terminó de formular el ruidoso reclamo de su conciencia. Apreciando la ofuscada expresión de Itachi tan cerca, con su respiración ansiosa, mezclándose con la suya en igualdad de condiciones, le parecía mentira que lo hubiera notado.

-No deseas esto - Algo más lúcido, el mayor se alejó un poco - Tienes miedo - Agregó con decepción.

Miedo...

Aún agitado, Naruto echó un rápido vistazo a su zona baja. Tal y como pensó, su problema había crecido lo suficiente como para punzar, y calentarle algo mas que la cabeza. E Itachi no era la excepción. No había duda de que estaba cachondo, pero también sabía que no temblaba por la excitación que sentía. Estaba tan aterrado como paralizado.

-¡Naruto! - Un enfadado Itachi clamó su atención.

-¡No entiendes! - El oji azul negó con la cabeza, perdiendo la buena voluntad con la que había empezado - ¡No lo entiendes!

-¡Lo haría si me lo explicaras! - El azabache le sujetó por las mejillas con fuerza, instándole a mirarle de frente, a los ojos - Por lo que tú quieras, dime qué rayos te está pasando.

-¡¿Es que no lo ves?! - De uno, el rubito se zafó del agarre, luchando por no volver a ser sujetado - ¡Además de mi tentación, mi pecado y mi perdición!, ¡Fuiste la persona que mas quise! - Naruto entrecerró los ojos con angustia - Me aterra la idea de que, al hacerlo yo... recuerde cuando te amaba... Tengo miedo de recordar, cuanto dolía tu indiferencia.

Algo arrepentido de su estúpida confesión, Naruto observó a Itachi terminar de retroceder hasta erguirse en total silencio, aun perplejo como para atinar a decir algo. El rubito lo vio venir. Hasta aquí llegaba la paciencia del Uchiha mas honorable que había conocido. ¿Pero quien en su sano juicio niega aquella parte de su relación por temor a volver enamorarse de su pareja?... ¿Y por miedo de olvidar a alguien más...? Suspiró, internamente frustrado al comprender su otra razón.

-¿Tendría eso algo de malo?

Sorprendido, Naruto volvió su atención a Itachi con esas palabras. El azabache tomó sus manos, posando un delicado beso en el dorso de ellas para atraerlo hacia sí, sentándolo frente a él.

-¿Es que no puedes volver a confiar? - Sin que pareciera esperar respuesta, Itachi le abrazó, fuerte... muy fuerte - No iré a ningún lado. ¿No ves que estoy aquí...? Solo para ti.

Ahora sí que Naruto lo veía, y con demasiada claridad para su gusto. La verdad suele ser cruel.

-Naru chan... - Itachi besó sus cabellos y, sin soltarlo, se balanceó con él, como si buscara arrullarlo - ¿No crees que yo llegue a amarte también algún día?

Un rictus tensó los labios del oji azul al tener la respuesta a su pregunta, y cuando Itachi le separó para mirarle a los ojos con fijeza, supo también cuál era la única forma de esfumarse, de librarlo de la pesada losa en la que se había convertido para él. Por eso, cuando Itachi tomó sus labios una vez más, esta vez, pudo responder con más sinceridad y entereza.

"¿No crees que yo llegue a amarte también algún día?"

Era obvio que no. Prueba de ello era que justo ahora, después de tanto, aún no había amor para él.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Con el pausado chirrido de la madera interrumpiendo aquel lejano sonido de voces a cada paso que daba, Temari se detuvo en el rellano de las escaleras, mirando una luz tenue y parpadeante llegar a la zona, como si una luz variable y danzarina lo iluminara.

Ajustando la cinta de la bata de dormir que llevaba, descendió el tramo faltante hasta llegar a la oscura estancia de la casa, encaminándose hacia el televisor al verlo encendido y a un volumen realmente bajo, mostrando los típicos comerciales que duran aún más que las mismas campañas políticas.

Buscó con la vista hasta dar con lo que buscaba. En la base del sofá y aún con ropa de vestir, Gaara dormía tapado por varias cobijas revueltas, solo recibiendo el escaso calor de la alfombra bajo él. La rubia se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado, dudando si despertarle o dejarle pescar un resfriado, por borde y cabezota.

¿Qué tal le habría ido con Sasuke en la tarde? Ni siquiera había escuchado a qué hora había llegado a casa.

El sonido de alguien acercarse desde la cocina la sacó de su trance, esperando que su tío asomara por el marco del comedor para pedirle que la ayudara a subir a su hermano, abriendo los ojos con enorme sorpresa al ver al fastidioso "pelos de cacatúa" detenerse al notar su presencia.

¿Qué hacía ese tío ahí? ¿Acaso seguían juntos?

Temari maldijo por dentro esa idea.

Un recatado cabeceo fue el mudo saludo de ambos, la rubia levantándose apenas cubrió de nuevo a su hermano, dedicándole una mirada penetrante al azabache antes de volver a las escaleras.

-Espero lo hayas dejado dormir Uchiha, no sé si lo recuerdes, pero tenemos una importante presentación social hoy en la noche.

-Lo sé - Sasuke asintió con educación. Como no estar enterado, su familia había organizado el evento.

-Entonces no te hagas el... ah, como sea - La rubia sintió que empezaba a darle jaqueca - Solo, ayúdale a llegar a su cama. Y no te perdonaré si mañana le duele algo, ¿oíste?

-Perfectamente.

¿Y ahora fingía ser un manso cordero?

Como sea. Una vez dicho lo que tenía que decir, Temari salió casi arrastrando los pies y balanceando los puños cerrados a los lados de su cuerpo. Ya tendría tiempo de sermonear a su hermanito por esto. Mira que invitar a Uchiha a dormir sin autorización, sin haberlo dejado con doble llave y refundido en la habitación de invitados. Mas le valía a Gaara seguir puro y casto o ya podía irse despidiendo de su añorada libertad, sus tarjetas de crédito, y su viaje de fin de semestre.

Observando a Temari perderse por el pasillo murmurando cosas que prefería no entender, Sasuke tomó el sitio que la rubia había ocupado en la alfombra, junto al peli rojo, dejando la taza de humeante café en la mesilla de centro, ahora aplazada para tener más espacio disponible.

-Está bien, se ha ido - Murmuró al aire, tomando el mando del televisor para subir un barra mas al volumen.

-Siento lo que dijo - El peli rojo abrió los ojos con parsimonia, irguiéndose con pereza.

-Solo es honesta - Admitió el azabache encogiéndose de hombros - Igual que tú.

-¿Sigues molesto? - Gaara sonrió y terminó por sentarse también - Niégalo entonces.

-Que no estoy molesto - Contestó con un muy bien disimulado toque de enfado - Tu café - Agregó, pasándole la taza que había traído de la cocina y esperando que dejara el bendito tema con el que venía fastidiándole de una buena vez.

-No te pongas así, sabes que fui la víctima - Alegó el de ojos verdes, posando la tasilla en el piso, hablando como si la cosa no le importara tanto ahora.

Sasuke negó y empezó a buscar algo más que comerciales de comida en la televisión, solo le hacían pensar tonterías como: ¿Estaría su madre realmente embarazada?, ¿Qué ropa se pondría en el dichoso evento de caridad? O ¿De dónde había sacado Gaara la acertada idea de que le había puesto el cuerno?... dos veces.

-Ya, en serio Sasu... ¿De verdad fueron solo dos veces?

Y va de nuevo la burra al trigo. Sasuke se sujetó la cabeza con frustración real y miró mal que Gaara se recargara en su hombro con travesura.

-¿Tu de que vas? - Soltó con algo de fastidio - Si de verdad hubiéramos terminado por mi supuesta infidelidad, no deberías estar, no sé, ¿ofendido, con ganas de matarme, o algo así?

-No te creas tanto Uchiha - Murmuró el peli rojo con algo de rencor en la voz, borrando de inmediato su sonrisa - Te seré tan sincero como siempre lo he sido contigo. Lo estuve, y créeme, ganas de matarte no me faltaban, pero sin las pruebas de ello, habría vivido el resto de mi importante existencia en la cárcel por alguien que no merece la pena.

-¿Eh? - Sasuke le miraba incrédulo, esperando que dijera que era una broma.

-Y también me deprimí - Siguió el peli rojo con un aire más despreocupado - Pero tu ni siquiera lo notaste. Te urgía mas "irte a casa", atender "asuntos familiares" y pasar los días "incomunicado" - Recalcó cada una de sus palabras, dándoles un obvio doble sentido.

Ahora sí que Sasuke sintió ganas de disculparse, pero hacerlo era la prueba que Gaara necesitaba para confirmar toda su faena, una que aunque no desmentía, tampoco aceptaría. Hacerlo era como terminar de abofetearle con guante blanco, al menos desde su punto de vista.

Gaara le quitó el mando y tapándole también con las cobijas, comenzó a buscar otra cosa en la pantalla que no fuera el canal porno en el que Sasuke la había dejado sin que pareciera haberlo notado siquiera... era un idiota. Decidido el canal, soltó el mando y se recargó en él.

-Quizás debería irme - Murmuró el azabache - Temari fue explícita cuando me pidió que te dejara dormir. Y en casa no advertí que no llegaría.

Gaara bufó sin soltarlo, mirando la pantalla negra, solo con la leyenda "Rock" en la orilla derecha, escuchando algo de música del mismo género.

-Solo duérmete ¿quieres? - Susurró, abrazándose a él y buscando acomodarse en su regazo para cerrar los ojos, intentando dormir - Diremos que tuvimos una pijamada y ya. Cumple mi último capricho... me lo debes.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Sasuke también recargó su cabeza sobre la peli roja melena.

Había sido bueno. Gaara había sido especial a su manera, sin duda, y jamás se perdonaría el haberle utilizado. Como bien decía su madre, una persona tan especial, encontraría alguien que la amara tanto como para desear morir con él, y en eso, él no estaba preparado. Por primera vez en lo que llevaban juntos, Sasuke se permitió sonreír con libertad, dejando que Gaara se acomodara mejor. Dejando entre ellos algo de tranquilidad después de la tormenta.

Había sido bueno mientras duró.

-Neh, Sasu... ¿Y te casarás con esa persona?

Una vez más en silencio, Sasuke no tuvo fuerzas para callar a su ya rutinaria psique traidora, que le repitió la pregunta peor que eco en la montaña, y quizás era la primera vez que lo agarraba con las defensas mentales bajas pues ante su propia sorpresa, esta vez su mente dio una respuesta inmediata. Era la primera vez, que se respondía a sí mismo.

-... Duerme. O de verdad Temari querrá matarme, y no voy a darle ese privilegio.

"Ahora mismo, no podría"

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Aun adormilado y con la habitación a media penumbra por los escasos rayos de sol que se colaban por el ventanal, Naruto se levantó de uno, sacando su conocida caja de dosis del buró para dirigir sus arrastrados pasos al baño. Apenas empató la puerta tras él, la caja resbaló de sus manos, rebotando, abriéndose con el impacto y esparciendo parte de su contenido por el piso.

Ignorando ese detalle, se adentró, arrumbándose en el sofacillo más amplio de la habitación, sin tener ánimos o humor para nada más, llevándose las manos automáticamente a su estómago, doblándose sobre sí, frotando la zona como si eso amortiguara esa sensación quemante.

Frunciendo el ceño al empezar a salivar de más, se puso en pie y se sirvió algo de agua, bebiendo por sorbos y tragando pesado, inclinándose un poco frente al lavabo al creer que vomitaría, pero esa sensación pareció calmar con el líquido, poco a poco. No se movió pese a escuchar la puerta abrirse, ni aun cuando sintió un reconfortante frote en su espalda.

-¿Estás bien? - Itachi le alcanzó otro poco de agua, que él bebió con algo más de confianza.

-Ha pasado - Naruto apartó el vaso y por primera vez en días, miró su reflejo en el espejo. Qué horror. Estaba fatal. Pálido, ojeroso, y un poco delgado. ¿Se supone que debía verse así? Abrió el grifo de agua y vanamente peinó su alborotada melena con sus dedos, bufando molesto con la pequeña risita que oyó de Itachi - Pesado - Lo ignoró cuando éste le abrazó por detrás, demasiado ocupado en tratar de mojarse el rostro para mejorar su aspecto y espabilar un poco.

-Olvídalo, no tienes remedio - Murmuró el azabache tras él con un toque burlón.

-Gracias, no me halagues tanto - Reprochó, volviendo a lo suyo mientras el mayor pegaba su rostro a su dorada melena, olisqueándola con libertad.

-¿Me dirás por qué lo dejaste crecer? - Cuestionó. El oji azul suspiró, decidiendo que ya no tenía más que perder.

-No es por lo que crees. En Nueva York, en el hospital, escuché que si lo dejaba crecer... se notaría menos que se está cayendo.

-... - Sin poder decir algo, Itachi lo mimó en silencio. De alguna manera, lo imaginó. No le parecía que Naruto quisiera guardar algún parecido con Deidara - Cuando el tratamiento termine... córtalo.

-Si vuelvo a ser el de antes, lo cortaré - Agregó, sin creer necesario especificar que se refería a su salud - Neh... solo... solo prométeme una cosa ¿Quieres?

-Claro. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí - Jugueteó.

-Ya, en serio - Naruto rió bajito, borrando ese gesto para continuar - Si yo... si yo muriera...

-Dijiste que hablábamos en serio, ¿lo olvidas? - Cortó veloz.

-Solo déjame hablar ¿sí? - Suspiró y lo intentó de nuevo - Si yo muriera...

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-¡No! - Molesto, aunque sin mala intención, Naruto lo codeó, arrancándole un quejido algo exagerado como para creerle - ¡Deja de hacerte el payaso y escúchame de una buena vez!

-Ok, ok - Con lagrimones en los ojos, Itachi agitó las manos al frente en signo de derrota para volver a sujetar su costado izquierdo, sobando con insistencia.

-Si la palmo, prométeme que buscarás a Deidara - Itachi paró en seco y miró a Naruto como si ya estuviese frente a un fantasma, parálisis que el menor aprovechó para continuar - Es lo último egoísta que te pido, dile que estabas conmigo por mi situación, que en realidad tú no...

-¡Déjate de babosadas!- Itachi se irguió molesto, sorprendiéndolo con ello - Ni vivo tu, ni muerto yo. ¿Cuánto daño crees que le hemos hecho ya? No podemos jugar con los sentimientos de los demás y fingir que nada ha pasado Naru chan.

-Es lo último que pido - Naruto le tomó el rostro, besándole corta y suavemente - Por favor, por favor... - Rogó, repitiendo el gesto una, dos, varias veces, las necesarias para hacerlo ceder. Aún con el ceño fruncido e iracundo por menuda estupidez, Itachi lo abrazó para detenerlo, desviando la vista para contestar.

-Si de verdad eres tan... cabrón, como para cumplir tu amenaza, solo entonces... quizás me lo piense, y porque tú lo pides.

Un silencio desagradable quedó tras la aceptación del azabache, porque eso había significado para Naruto, y aunque no lo dejara feliz, si le daba calma y tranquilidad.

-Por cierto - Murmuró Itachi, rompiendo sus ideas - Tiburoncín nos tiene una sorpresa... - Naruto se separó con sus zafiros abiertos de par en par, incrédulo e infantilmente emocionado - ¿Quieres ver a papá pitufo?

-¿Está aquí? - Soltó con emoción. Itachi asintió para confirmar las sospechas del rubio, contagiándose de inmediato de su amplia y bella sonrisa.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

-¡Sonría~!

Como si fuera un imán humano, la bella sonrisa que la oji roja mostró a la cámara apenas volteó, fue captada no solo por la lente de la cámara de aquél fotógrafo, iluminando casi por completo ese sitio de la locación y atrayendo al resto de sus colegas como abejas a la miel al ver que la pareja anfitriona de la noche posaba para las cámaras.

No esperaba menos de Yuki Kurenai. Ella era hermosa, elegante y su fama no se debía solo a sus diseños exclusivos e innovadores, elogiados como obras de arte dentro del amplio campo de la moda oriental, sino que, al poco tiempo de haber contraído matrimonio con nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Asuma -la boda de la década, cabe mencionar- juntos habían formado un equipo muy particular y reconocido.

Pese a provenir de una de las familias Uchiha de mayor renombre y ser hijo del matrimonio que monopolizaba los campos médicos y académicos de la mayoría de Japón, Asuma prefería áreas con amplias relaciones humanas, así que apenas terminó su postgrado en letras y filosofía, había formado parte de organizaciones que promovían y servían a los derechos humanos y cosas similares.

Así, Kurenai y Asuma Uchiha, eran reconocidos por ello, encontrándose casi siempre como apoyo u organizadores de GRANDES eventos del espectáculo, que buscaban el recurso y patrocinio para formación de nuevas organizaciones humanitarias.

Justo como ahora. Un evento cuyo objetivo era mostrar la inevitable pérdida de costumbres milenarias del mundo con el avance moderno y mostrar que se podía evolucionar en algo tan complejo como la moda sin dejar de lado la belleza de las vestimentas tradicionales y típicas de cada cultura.

-¡Kurenai-San! - Llamó un reportero con una grabadora en mano - ¡Todo el mundo se pregunta de donde se inspiró para hacer un evento solo con fotografías de modelos reconocidos en lugar de hacer una pasarela de sus nuevos diseños!

Una risa de soprano emanó de la diseñadora, encantando a todos en el lugar.

-Me inspiré en el arte por supuesto - Exclamó con soltura - Una imagen dice más que mil desfiles - Agregó con un guiño que arrancó suspiros en el lugar.

-Es hora - Murmuró Asuma a su lado, solo para que ella escuchara.

Así, tras una despedida glamorosa, la pareja salió del campo fotográfico, adentrándose en uno de los hoteles más reconocidos de la ciudad para atender las necesidades del evento.

Apenas entrar, saludaron a tropeles de gente, importante en su mayoría, algunos conversando en grupos pequeños sobre la magnificencia del evento, otros imitando el compás de la exitosa música del momento, como decidiendo si unirse a los de la pista de baile o no, todos iluminados por el cambiante juego de luces de los reflectores y las pantallas.

-¡Waaah! - Cerca de ahí, una jovencita que no rebasaría los dieciséis, oji verde y con una psicodélica y bien peinada cabellera rosa miraba una de las luminosas paredes del lugar, acondicionada de una manera particular - ¡Ino! ¡Ahora podré contar en la escuela que estuvimos en la fiesta más chick del año!

-¡Cookies! - Una igual de emocionada y joven rubia oji azul le miró asintiendo con ahínco - ¡Y entiendo porque nuestros padres pasan tan poco tiempo en casa! - Volviendo la vista a la pared luminosa con rapidez - ¡con los bombones que la moda actual muestra, yo tampoco querría irme de aquí!

Las chicas miraron con charabitas en los ojos el paraíso que las rodeaba. En el lugar, cada pared del salón, cada lado de los angulados pilares, ambas caras de las paredes de cristal que había con el fin de formar pasillos alrededor de la pista de baile, así como las telas que caían del techo a modo de propagandas, todas apropiadamente iluminadas como si brillaran desde dentro, y cada una de ellas, mostrando un bomboncito diferente, un diseño diferente, de una cultura diferente, en un ambiente supuestamente típico y tradicional.

-¡Kyaaa! - Ambas se arrojaron a la más cercana, frotando su mejilla contra el vidrio con euforia.

Tras ellas, los bien portados, apuestos y notoriamente fastidiados herederos de las familias Hyuuga y Nara, reviraron los ojos en dirección contraria, pensando que quizás era mejor buscar la mesa de bocadillos.

-No vuelvo a venir contigo - Neji negó con desgano - Temari es más fácil de sobrellevar.

-Tsk - Shimakaru bostezó no más animado que su compañero - No vuelvo a hacer de niñero. No es culpa mía que mis parientes parezcan estar en celo permanente.

-¿Crees que tus padres noten si les ponemos sedantes? - El oji blanco miró con decepción como las chicas intentaban, sin mucho éxito, tomar fotos de las fotos en el lugar - Y eso que aun no ven la fotografía que se exhibe en el pasillo 6 ala oeste en la sección de la China antigua.

-¿Cual? - El otro abrió su folleto guía con pereza, pasando hojas hasta dar con la descripción de Neji - Genial, sí que va a ser problemático cuando la vean.

Ambos suspiraron cabizbajos, algo resignados con la suerte que les deparaba y caminaron directo al bar del lugar, saludando sin muchos ánimos a Iruka y Kakashi al llegar, ordenando algo fuerte y efectivo si querían aguantar todo el evento con ellas, esclavizados cada uno por sus respectivas e importantes familias y sus dichosos compromisos sociales.

-Todo con moderación - Iruka alzó un poco la voz para despedirse de los chichos, sobreponiéndola a la música del lugar.

-Hai, hai - Neji y Shikamaru se alejaron con un par de bebidas extras y light en manos, pensándose seriamente la idea de los narcóticos en las bebidas.

-Déjalos, no estamos en la escuela Iru-chan, los jóvenes tiene derecho a divertirse de vez en cuando - Kakashi sonrió al ver la expresión precavida del castaño - Además, no vienen solos. No creo que Hiashi y Shikaku les quiten los ojos de encima en un evento de esta índole.

-Supongo que tienes razón - Sin despegar la vista de la animada multitud, Iruka asintió con aire ausente - Debió ser la costumbre - Admitió.

-Supongo... ¿Quieres bailar?

-No creo que sea buena idea - Rechazó de inmediato.

-... ¿Esperas a alguien? - El peli plata miró en la misma dirección que Iruka, buscando ese algo que parecía robarle su atención. Lamentablemente, sin tener tiempo de hallar nada más, Kakashi sonrió a su recién llegada, querida, y como siempre hermosa, hermana Shizune, que los saludó con su típico buen humor y su sonrisa amable.

-Se ven tan bien los dos - Elogió la azabache con un cumplido picaresco - Voy a ser la envidia de todas - Exclamó feliz cuando Kakashi la tomó de la mano para hacerla girar, en un mini-show que los hizo reír a los tres.

-No acapares todo Shizu-chan - Agregó una cuarta y femenina voz fuera del grupo, ganando la atención del trío.

Ante la curiosidad de sus hermanos, Shizune volvió su atención a la recién llegada, una muy bella extraña de oscuros cabellos levantado en una elegante coleta, con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia en el rostro y una coquetería vagamente familiar.

-Cuanto tiempo Anko - Kakashi sonrió al reconocerla - ¿Has dejado de ser la mala influencia que eras para nuestra Shizune?

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero sé cuidarme sola. Gracias - Cortó la azabache con falso enfado.

-Si hombre, déjala vivir - Escandalizó la recién llegada, golpeando juguetonamente el hombro del peli plata.

Anko. ¡Claro!. Iruka entrecerró la mirada al reconocerla... como olvidarla. La mejor amiga de Shizune en el instituto, y la otra pesadilla de Tsunade. La chica exhibicionista del colegio a quien sus padres optaron por enviar al extranjero después de que casi la expulsaran por el show que armó cuando en Konoha aún existían los dormitorios juveniles.

-Iruka, baila conmigo - Sin necesitar realmente su consentimiento, Shizune tiró de su desprevenido hermano directo a la pista de baile para empezar a moverse al compás de la música.

Sin muchos ánimos en realidad, Iruka le imitó, regresando la vista de vez en cuando a la animada pareja que habían dejado en la barra, observándoles reír a carcajadas. La verdad es que, en el pasado, Anko no solo mal influenciaba a Shizune, y al final había sido la mugre en la uña de Kakashi, gracias a ello, la chica se había salvado de ser expulsada antes de irse, dejando en su lugar bien elaborados y casi nunca desmentidos rumores sobre la relación que realmente habían tenido.

-¿Aún te gusta?

-¿Eh? - Pese a haber sido solo un murmullo, un alarmado Iruka volvió su atención a Shizune de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño al verla reír con picardía antes que ella también mirara hacia donde él insistía - Anko se ha puesto muy bonita, y no paras de mirarla. Si tú quieres, puedo bailar con Kakashi.

El castaño sonrió con alivio. Así que a eso se refería.

-En absoluto - Iruka la giró divertido, atrayéndola de uno - Prefiero mil veces bailar con mi hermana que con la chica loca.

-Oh - Shizune también rió y volvió a girar hacia afuera - Pero ahora esta cuerda. Además, loca o no, te sigue molestando que lobito acapare su atención ¿no?

-¡¿Cómo va todo por aquí~?!

Ambos adultos parpadearon con sorpresa al verse repentinamente interrumpidos por Asuma y Kurenai, cambiando de parejas de baile en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y un par de espirales aparecieron en ojos de Shizune cuando su hermano mayor la giró como si se tratara de un trompo ante las risas de Kurenai y la gotaza de Iruka.

-¡¿La están pasando bien?! - Preguntó la oji roja a su distraído cuñado, acercándose a él para hablarle mejor debido a lo alto de la música - Neh~ Iruka, a que Shizu-chan se ve radiante hoy ¿No crees?

-... Claro - El castaño sonrió con cara de circunstancias, mirando a su alrededor antes de responder - Y definitivamente una fiesta perfecta Kurenai, digna de "I entertaiment".

La elogiada paró de bailar, y un sonriente Iruka le mostró el pulgar imitando a un conocido profesor del instituto. Segundos después el castaño sujetaba a una inestable Shizune para que no cayera al piso mientras la oji roja carcajeaba llamativamente con el dorso de la mano junto a la boca y con Asuma empujándola en dirección contraria.

-¡Cariño~ sigamos con nuestro recorrido! - Kurenai buscó atenta a su cuñadito peli plata, volviendo la vista interrogante a su esposo al no hallarle, solo encontrando la despreocupada negativa de Asuma.

-Ha de andar por ahí - Contestó el Uchiha como si nada.

-Pero aún no nos ha dado el visto bueno - Exclamó la diseñadora con estrellitas en los ojos - Tus padres, tus hermanos, tus colegas, todos dicen los mismo - Henchida en la felicidad, mostró la pista con un ademán - La música, increíble. Las luces, impactantes. Las fotografías, únicas. ¡Es la fiesta perfec...Iigh!

Y la radiante expresión en el rostro de Kurenai se esfumó más rápido de lo que el horror la petrificó. Extrañado, Asuma también miró hacia la entrada y carcajeó divertido al hallar la razón.

-¡¿Pero que creen que hacen?!

Antes de haber podido siquiera echar un vistazo al lugar, Itachi y Naruto retrocedieron con sorpresa al ver frente a ellos a una indignada Kurenai, sin saber exactamente en qué momento había hecho acto de aparición.

-¡¿Pero qué fachas son esas?! - Exclamó ella con verdadero horror, encajando el índice en el pecho del oji azul insistentemente, mirando con desaprobación la cómoda, negra y darketa muda del menor - ¡Si puse en tus manos el atuendo que ambos debían usar Itachi! - Aclaró, picando ahora a su sobrino sin importarle en lo más mínimo el gesto de mala leche que se formaba en su rostro o el hecho de que el llevara algo más decente y presentable.

-Tus fotos están hechas, ahora él viste como a mí me da la gana ¿Algún problema con eso? - Excusó Itachi, tirando de Naruto hacia él con enfado.

-¡¿Qué?! - Con enorme sorpresa, Naruto miró a Itachi de forma desencajada. Exceptuando la camisita de recuerdo de Kiba en las vegas, ¡Itachi jamás se había metido con su ropa! Y por el cielo que no iba a permitir que empezara ahora.

-¡Naruto es uno de los expuestos hoy! - Explicó la oji roja mostrando tras ella la multitud de llamativas imágenes en el lugar, tirando de la otra mano de Naruto hacia ella ante la sorpresa de éste - ¡Deberías presumir a todos que tu esposo es un bombón y dejarlos verdes de la envidia en vez de taparlo como si fuera un monje!

-¡¿Ah?! - Ahora la sorpresa Naruto se fijó en Kurenai. ¿Con que para esto eran las dichosas fotos?, ¡¿Y como que esposo?! Aún no era oficial-oficial como para usar un término tan fuerte como ese.

-¡Envidia y un rábano! - Con un ademán exagerado, Itachi liberó a Naruto del agarre de su tía y le soltó para señalar la pantalla luminosa más cercana, "Nueva Delhi". En la aludida, un místico y muy atractivo peli rojo de admirables ojos verdes agua marina y el kanji "amor" tatuado en la frente, lucía los atuendos típicos, de colores cálidos en telas vaporosas, que se suponía había en su región del mundo - Solo mira esto por ejemplo - Continuó - Hasta los harapos de la India son más decentes que los que me diste para vestir hoy... - Itachi enmudeció al volver la vista y no ver más que aire donde se suponía había dejado a su pariente y a su prometido segundos atrás - ¡No te atrevas! - Soltó apenas ubicó a su tía atravesando la pista de baile en plan de secuestradora de menores.

-Mira, a que es una obra de arte ¿No crees? - Fascinada y con una enorme sonrisa, Kurenai sonrió a Naruto quien miraba perplejo la imagen frente a la que lo había parado - ¿Te gustaría dedicarte al modelaje?

-... - Atónito, el rubito miró a la diseñadora sin poder creer que le hablara en serio.

-El no necesita trabajar - Cortó Itachi de inmediato tras ellos.

-No te pregunté a ti, aguafiestas - Murmuró la oji roja indignada - Eres el típico esposo machista que lo encerrará en el hogar - Una gota escurrió por la frente del rubito de la discordia, no quería siquiera imaginar eso.

-Nada de eso - El de coleta bufó con su típico aire altanero - Aunque haya perdido este año, Naru chan tenía notas sobresalientes y volverá a la escuela tan pronto pueda.

-¿Tan pronto pueda? - La diseñadora tomó repentino interés en el tema - ¿No dejó la escuela por la boda? - Preguntó, observando a su sobrino desviar la vista con enfado, como si hubiera metido la pata, y por otro lado, su anhelada belleza americana prefería volver la atención a su fotografía. Aquí había gato encerrado.

-¡Hey, miren esta!

Ignorándoles completamente, un pequeño grupo de invitados tras ellos se detuvo a mirar la pantalla, soltando algunos exclamos de fascinación, mientras otros asentían y murmuraban sobre la originalidad de la exposición.

-"Londres" - Leyó uno de ellos - Definitivamente muy buena elección en la combinación de colores en la vestimenta.

-Sin contar que las características del paisaje y la apariencia del joven modelo realza la elegancia del cuadro, total naturalidad en sus facciones, tiene un... aire de elegancia angelical ¿Quién será?

-Definitivamente, muy bello - Agregó uno más mayor - Han captado a la madre Inglaterra en esa fotografía.

Todos asintieron insistentemente, felicitando explícitamente a una feliz Kurenai que les invitó a continuar con la ruta marcada en la guía antes de dedicar un gesto de satisfacción a su sobrino, obviando el hecho de que su esposito tenía pegue. Itachi la ignoró, volviendo la vista a Naruto, quien seguía de pie en el mismo sitio, cabizbajo, paralizado y con miles de gotitas tapizando su rostro, agradeciendo al cielo que no se hubieran fijado en su presencia.

-Yo diría que, mas que un "gesto natural", disimulas muy bien el horror Naru chan - Bromeó Itachi con una risa divertida.

Naruto no pudo estar mas de acuerdo, aún mirando la foto sin poder creer que fuera precisamente esa la que escogieron. Quizás el atuendo de equitación era elegante, pero, si mal no recordaba, la sorpresa y el temor que sintió cuando le dijeron que tenía que montar un caballo, no fue nada comparada al horror que lo invadió cuando, ya arriba de él, el dichoso animal alzó las patas delanteras y reparó asustado -obra de una familia de patitos que huía despavorida de un recién aparecido Kyuubi- llevándolo a estirar de las correas hacia si por acto reflejo al mismo tiempo que viró el rostro hacia un lado, buscando ayuda y pasando de, negociar, a suplicar porque lo dejaran bajar.

Aún así, esa foto -seguramente retocada con alta tecnología de punta- parecía mostrarlo con un gesto de despiste natural, como si llevara cabalgando una vida entera y solo disfrutara de la belleza del lago.

¿Acaso esa era la cara que ponía cuando estaba aterrado?

-Aquí está, suerte que siempre traigo repuestos - Rompiendo sus procesos mentales, Kurenai posó una enorme bolsa plástica en manos del menor antes de sonreír a Asuma en agradecimiento - Cámbiate en los baños querido, que hoy tu labor es levantar suspiros.

-Pero, yo... - Naruto miró a Itachi, buscando ayuda cuando Kurenai lo empujó en otra dirección.

-¡Tía...! - Itachi apenas empezaba a renegar cuando Asuma le pasó el brazo por el hombro con camaradería.

-Apuesto a que no has visto la representación de la china antigua - Exclamó el mayor con una risita sospechosa - Sasuke lleva horas frente a ella y apuesto lo que quieras a que tiene ya pensadas mil maneras diferentes de cómo demoler la pared.

-... - Itachi parpadeó perplejo - ¡¿Fotografiaron a Sasuke?! - Y rió como quien no cree la cosa.

Oh, oh. Tema de punto y aparte. Apenas escuchó la mención, Naruto caminó directo y sin paradas hasta los baños, sin saber si lamentar el haber ignorado a Kakashi en el camino. Ese hentai aun tenía su preciado colgante azul, y juraría que lo había estado evitando. Aunque ahora dudaba si pedírselo o no. Por lo que le había dicho cuando se lo entregó, parecía saber algo más... como el nombre del dueño original de la joya por ejemplo.

Decidiendo que no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso, Naruto entró en los sanitarios, deteniéndose de súbito en los lavabos al ver a una chica ahí... ¡¿Una chica?!... y no tenía pinta de ser cualquier chica. Rubia, ojos de un verde intenso, vistiendo un top corto y entallado de mangas, a juego con una falda holgada y larga que combinaba tonos azul, dorado y negro, portando un sinfín de pulseras, collares y piedras doradas, incluso en los vuelos de las prendas y el manto que caía a su espalda desde su bien peinada melena.

-Genial - La chica lo miró como si fuera una molestia y aporreó la puerta de uno de los sanitarios individuales con muy poca delicadeza para su apariencia - ¡Ojalá y la vergüenza te alcance para salir de ahí antes de que nuestro número comience o te vas despidiendo de Japón hermanito! ¡Y sabes que papá no bromea! - Amenazó, arrojando la tela en sus cabellos hacia atrás, haciendo sonar el cuantioso número de piedras que llevaba con ello.

Naruto consideró prudente hacerse a un lado cuando ella salió del lugar. Aunque dicen que puddle que ladra no muerde, era mejor algo de precaución.

Libre de miradas curiosas, por lo menos se sintió en confianza para sacar la ropa que se pondría. Bien, al menos le cubría el cuello y los brazos. Y pese a que "hermanito" no parecía tener intenciones de salir, optó por encerrarse en otro cubículo para cambiar su muda. Al salir, decidió que esta vez era mejor mirarse al espejo antes de mostrarse tan descuidadamente.

Mal, qué raro. Obvio estaba siendo sarcástico. Enfadado con su aspecto, Naruto abrió el grifo y se mojó las manos para tratar de aplacar su cabello, acomodándose la camisa blanca bajo la holgada chaqueta negra, subiéndose un poco más el pantalón. ¡Ah! O tal vez debería quedar largo...

-No sé de esto - Exclamó con frustración.

-El pantalón te va mejor largo, y abróchate el cuello de la camisa, a menos que quieras que se vea el sospechoso morado que tienes ahí, o tengas algo con que borrarlo.

Naruto elevó la vista, mirando en el espejo el reflejo de un chico de ropas exuberantes detenerse a su lado y dejar en el lavabo un pequeño set de maquillaje.

-Gracias - Susurró apenas por la impresión, decidiéndose a pasar del reflejo para mirar a su lado.

El espejo se quedaba corto. No llegaría a la talla de Sasuke e Itachi, pero a él lo pasaba por varios centímetros, cabellos rojos y alborotados, ojos en un verde aguamarina precioso realzados por un muy remarcado -pero distintivo- sombreado negro a su alrededor. Encima, el tatuaje en su frente, su vestimenta en tonos rojo oscuro, dorado y negro con estilo árabe-hindú que bien parecían ser la versión masculina de las que la chica de antes llevaba, y ayudado con el sin fin de brazaletes, pulseras y argollas que portaba, lo hacían radiar total elegancia y tradicionalidad a la vez.

-Vale, ¿También piensas que me veo como una vil nenaza? - El extraño dejó de lado su tarea de remarcar su delineado para mirarle con algo de enfado.

-En absoluto - Aún sorprendido por tan repentina pregunta, Naruto negó insistentemente con la cabeza, mirándole de nuevo al tener el vago presentimiento de que lo conocía - Ese atuendo se te ve... muy bien - Admitió.

-¿Tú crees?, Es solo para un numerito hindú, pero me hace sentir como que me equivoque de fiesta - Confesó con un gesto amable, también sosteniéndole la mirada con curiosidad - ¿Te conozco?

-¡¿También lo crees?! - Soltó sin contenerse. Alzó la mirada al techo, tratando de hacer memoria, gesto que captó la atención del peli rojo en el rabioso celeste de sus ojos - Pero, ¿De dónde?

-¡Eres el ángel! - El pelirrojo lo señaló de súbito con sorpresa - ¡El ángel que cayó del árbol!

-¿Eh? - Naruto sintió que los colores se le subieron a la cara, dejándolo en rojito intenso cuando recordó al fin donde lo había visto antes - ¡Lo siento! - Agregó seguida con una reverencia de disculpa - De verdad, lamento haberte caído encima...

-Ya, ya, bueno sí - Despreocupado, Gaara lo levantó, mirando aún con admiración ese tono de azul - ¿Te habían dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos?

-... - Ahora sí que Naruto sintió que le saldría humo por las orejas de la vergüenza. Muy acostumbrado a ser halagado por alguien así de bello no estaba - Si... bueno, no creo que sea gran cosa.

-Por buda, ¿Acaso te has mirado al espejo? - Gaara rió y como si fueran grandes amigos le giró el rostro hacia el cristal, mirando ambos su reflejo - Venus se lució contigo.

-¿Venus?, ¿La diosa de la mitología griega? - Naruto frunció el ceño. El peli rojo rió con espontaneidad, ganando su admiración. No, Venus sentiría envidia de ese chico. Distinguido, amable, simpático y realmente bello.

-A ver, déjame ayudarte - Con presteza y rapidez, Gaara acomodó su camisa y plisó su chaqueta, quitándose el lazo rojo que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda para sujetar sus cabellos en una media coleta.

-No... - Murmuró apenas el menor, deteniéndolo antes que anudara su cabello, zafando el lazo y devolviéndoselo con algo de pena - Lo siento...

-No te gusta recogido, ¿eh? - El peli rojo sonrió y sacó de su maletín un atomizador que roció en sus cabellos, moldeándolo con sus manos - ¿Y qué te sorprende?, ¿Acaso tu pareja no te dice lo bello que eres?

-Prefiero que no lo haga, no sabría si está de burla o quiere algo de mí - Bromeó sin mentir en realidad - No, no deberías molestarte - Agregó apenado al ver que el chico ya quería hasta ponerle maquillaje en la cara.

-Tú, quieto - Gaara le miró amenazante mostrándole su lado macabro, sonriendo satisfecho al verle inmóvil y alzándole el rostro para ponerle un poco de maquillaje liquido en el cuello - Quedarás algo pálido, mi tono de piel es más clara, pero es mejor a que se te vea esto en un descuido... perfecto - Concluyó.

-Gracias - Murmuró con verdadera gratitud.

Absorto, Gaara esbozó una sonrisa al verle sonreír por vez primera. No esperaba menos de un ángel, que una sonrisa hermosa. Era inesperado lo bien que le caía este chico.

.-.-.-.

-¡Uoh!, ¡Se ve tan bien!

Tsunade sonrió con el espontáneo halago de Sai, cruzando los brazos con satisfacción, asintiendo repetidamente.

-Lo sé chico, lo sé - La rubia dedicó una mirada de suficiencia a sus pintores favoritos, dejando que ellos miraran de nuevo la representación de "Pekin, China". Al haber invitado a los autores de "Frío celestial", la matriarca Uchiha cargaba con el gustoso placer de darles el recorrido demostrativo. Y que mejor que empezar por una de las fotografías que más le gustaba.

-¿De verdad es su nieto, Tsunade sama? - Preguntó Deidara aún incrédulo, observando a la mujer asentir con orgullo para mirar de nuevo la enorme fotografía, intentando hallar algún parecido, mirando luego al chico que estaba de pie a su lado, quien llevaba ahí desde antes que ellos llegaran - Etto... - Dudó un poco, pero al fin señaló la fotografía, desplazando el dígito hasta apuntar al azabache.

-Ignórale Deidara - Exclamó la rubia con un gesto despreocupado - Quizás pase el resto de la fiesta emanando odio irracional.

-¡De verdad creo que se ve bien! - Sai aun halagaba la fotografía, casi llegando a la devoción.

Automáticamente, una vena muy gorda apareció en la frente de un ignorado Sasuke.

-Como no, si cualquiera pensaría que tú eres el modelo - Explicó el oji azul, comparando ahora a ambos chicos - ¿De casualidad... no son parientes?

-... - Un tic apareció de inmediato en el rostro de Tsunade, riendo escandalosamente segundos después - Como crees, Sai no tiene nada que ver con nuestra familia, absolutamente nada, ¿No es cierto chico?

-Hum... - Sai sonrió automáticamente - Si, se supone que no soy un Uchiha.

-¿Se supone? - Exclamaron a coro ambos rubios.

-Pero... - El pintor azabache miró la fotografía con determinación - Aunque los chinos fueran grandes matemáticos, sigo creyendo que baldor no era una lectura muy concurrida en aquellos tiempos.

Una vena aun mas grande y más rechoncha apareció en la sien de Sasuke, tratando de hacer oídos sordos al descubrimiento de Sai. Sin embargo la indignación que venía conteniendo desde el preciso instante en que se vio obligado a ir al dichoso evento, ya venía desbordándose sola.

-Quizás... - Murmuró apenas, cabizbajo, pero llamado la atención de su abuela y de ambos pintores con notoria facilidad - Quizás, si no me hubieran fotografiado a traición... ¡Ese libro no estaría ahí! - Explicó, señalando la fotografía con desaprobación.

En ella, un muy concentrado Sasuke, leía absorto, sentado en una alfombrilla a la sombra de un árbol que juraría no estaba ese día ahí, con un juego de te antiquísimo -que ahora sabía por qué lo habían dejado a su cuidado- en un día supuestamente... ¿Nublado?

-Si te hubieran advertido, ni siquiera habría foto - Tsunade palmeó el hombro de su nieto como si nada.

-Basta, es suficiente, me voy a casa - Incrementando su odio un nivel mas, Sasuke dio media vuelta, directo a la salida, topando en breve con su muy odiado hermano mayor y sus siempre felices tíos Kurenai y Asuma - Adiós - Murmuró al pasarlos de largo, dejándolos algo confundidos.

Extrañado, Itachi siguió a su hermano con la vista y la palabra en la boca, volviendo su atención en dirección contraria, adoptando en su rostro un gesto de sorpresa al ver hacia su supuesto destino, sitio donde su abuela, Sai y Deidara debatían algo despreocupadamente.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas? - Molesto, Sasuke detuvo su fuga al ver a Itachi pasar a su lado solo segundos después.

-¿No es obvio?, contigo - A diferencia de su hermano, Itachi no paró, dándole la impresión de que tenía más prisa que él por salir de ahí. El mayor volteó apenas - ¿Vienes o qué?.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Itachi chocó con alguien más, alguien cuya sonrisa sonsacó un tic en ambos hermanos.

-Vaya, vaya - Frente a ellos, Jiraiya sonrió al darles media vuelta y sujetarlos a ambos por los hombros, empujándolos en dirección contraria a la salida - Pero si son nada más y nada menos que mis nietos fugitivos favoritos.

-No viejito, ahora no estoy de humor - Alegó enseguida el de coleta, tratando vanamente de zafarse del agarre.

-Oh vamos, si son el alma de la fiesta, ¿Qué pasa con la juventud de hoy en día? - Jugueteó el albino, sin detenerse.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin te apareces - Una recién llegada Tsunade captó la atención del trío. No conforme con el disgusto de Sasuke, parecían haberlo seguido para hablar con él, olvidando ese tema apenas vio a su recién llegado esposo - Cuando te esfumas ni dios sabe donde te metes - Recriminó, sonsacándole un gesto de mala leche.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso mujer? Anda dilo si con esas confianzas estamos - Animó el albino, olvidándose de sus nietos para encarar a la rubia.

Un goterón apareció en la frente de los presentes al ver la nueva y poco disimulada discusión de los mayores. Sasuke bufó al ver lo poco que les había durado su racha aguamielera, su abuela debería desaparecerse más seguido de la casa, a ver si así dejaban de pelear por tonterías.

-Neh, Sasu-chan, ¿Ya te pensaste mi propuesta de trabajo? - El comentario de su tía hizo al menor recordar su deseo por descubrir la tele-transportación humana. Trabajaría en ello incansablemente si lograba ingresar a la universidad algún día.

Por otro lado, omitiendo a todos sus parientes, Itachi se atrevió al fin a mirar a los acompañantes de su abuela al haber sido atrapado, a sabiendas de que intentar escapar ahora lo delataría. El hermano de Miyuki le sonrió con exageración, aún le parecía anormal que "Sai" sonriera así. Deidara por otro lado, parecía distraerse con cualquier cosa en el lugar, cualquier cosa que no lo involucrara a él por supuesto, seguiría molesto por lo sucedido en la galería.

¿Por qué evitarlo? Si ya el pasado, pasado... ¿No?. Concluyendo eso, a Deidara le pareció que si alguien aún debía bajar la cabeza, no era él, así que le prestó a su ex algo de desinteresada atención, saludándolo como si nada.

El azabache frunció el ceño un instante, inclinando momentáneamente la cabeza a modo saludo-respuesta después de pensárselo un poco.

-Oh, es cierto - Dejando de lado a Jiraiya, la matriarca Uchiha se acercó al rubio pintor al ver el extraño gesto de su nieto - Deidara, él es Itachi, nuestro nieto renegado. Estuvo en el extranjero por mucho tiempo. Lo ves gruñón, pero no es malo, ¿Verdad? - Pidió apoyo al aludido - ¿No lo saludas?

-Lo he saludado ya, que no lo hayas visto no es asunto mío - Exclamó, enfadando a la rubia al verlo arisco y poco cooperador.

-Ignóralo también a él Deidara, mis nietos son un par de casos perdidos - La matriarca tiró del artista hacia el resto de la familia, donde un fastidiado Sasuke se esforzaba por ignorarlos a todos a capa y espada. Empezaba a creer que no solo detestaba las bodas.

Itachi suspiró, quizás era mejor largarse de ahí o Naruto podía volver a enfadarse con este imprevisto.

-Wuh, esto ha sido de lo más interesante - El de coleta volvió la vista hacia alguien que había ignorado, hasta oír su comentario. Sai le sonrió de una forma extraña, diferente, fría y difícil de interpretar, pero con un aparente aire de diversión que no le agradó en lo absoluto, sin embargo, sus dudas se quedaron en el aire al oír a su tía Kurenai.

-¡Te ves divino! - Agarrándolo desprevenido e interrumpiendo la animada charla que sostenía con su nuevo amigo, la diseñadora tiro de un despistado Naruto hacia ella - ¡¿Ves que diferente?! - Asfixiándolo en un abrazo que lo incomodaba de sobremanera antes de liberarlo de súbito dejándolo falto de aire - ¡Y tú no te quedas atrás mi belleza hindú!, ¿Listo para el show?

-Kurenai san, me gustaría que me llamara por mi nombre alguna vez - Gaara sonreía con un tic que hacía temblar su ceja izquierda.

Perfecto, la oportunidad de oro que buscaba. Sin perder tiempo, Itachi se encaminó hacia su prometido, dispuesto a sacarlo de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera con la excusa de que no se sentía bien.

-¡Naruto-chan! - Ante la sorpresa en general, atrayendo incluso las miradas curiosas de Sasuke y Deidara, sin mencionar la enorme sorpresa del mismo aludido, Sai abrazó al rubito con emoción infantil - ¡Que gusto que estés bien! ¡No podía dejar de pensar si habías logrado volver a salvo! ¡Intenté buscarte en el mismo sitio pero no volví a verte! ¡Tienes que darme tu número de inmediato! - Concluyó con su móvil entre sus manos y mirándole a espera de que dictara para empezar a teclear.

-S... ¿Sai? - Ya libre de agarres y abrazos asesinos Naruto lo reconoció al fin.

-¿Se conocen? - Exclamaron Itachi y Deidara al mismo tiempo. Tirando de Naruto con poco disimulo para apartarlo del pintor, Itachi miró a Sai con fijeza antes de volcar toda su atención en su prometido, obviando el hecho de que quería la historia completa con todo y señas, una que Naruto no sabía cómo empezar a explicar.

-¿Por qué dejas que te trate así? - Pese a que la pregunta iba a Naruto, Sai dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a Itachi.

-Porque están comprometidos Sai - Explicó Deidara al llegar con él, sonriendo a Naruto al ver la cara que puso cuando lo vio - Van a casarse - Agregó al azabache, como si explicara a un niño de jardín preescolar.

-Hum - Frunciendo el ceño, Sai volvió a mirar a Naruto - Pues me parece un desperdicio. Y yo que tenía ganas de adivinar la talla de su ropa interior después de todo.

Sorprendidos, Itachi y Naruto lo miraron de inmediato como no creyendo lo que habían escuchado, Deidara reviró los ojos sin extrañarse en lo más mínimo, y el resto de la familia poco pudo hacer para disimular el ataque de risa que les dio.

-Que estúpido - Sasuke desvió la mirada, repentinamente serio.

-Que osado - Gaara enarcó una ceja, mirando dudoso al descarado azabache - ¿De casualidad no eres Sai? ¿Tenzou Sai? ¿El hijo del afamado Estratega Militar, Yamato Tenzou?

-Vaya, te sabes mi currículum de vida mejor que yo - Sai le miró con interés - ¿Acaso me admiras tanto que incluso quieres revelarme la talla de tu ropa interior?

Gaara apenas alcanzó a parpadear cuando Sai ya sobaba un par de chichones en su cabeza con decepción, obra de Deidara y un recién llegado Sasuke.

-Deidara sempai, puedo creerlo del bastardo, ¿Pero de ti?

-¿Lo conoces? - Preguntaron ambos al sorprendido peli rojo.

-¿Quién no lo conoce? - Gaara contestó con ironía - Genio pintor, famoso por el surrealismo de sus obras, pero también reconocido por su habilidad para remodelación de obras de arte diversas que salen del campo de la pintura, elogiado tres veces por la Asociación Internacional de Organizadores de Eventos por su buen gusto y éxito en aquellos en los que ha colaborado. Uno de ellos fue hace un año, en Nueva Delhi, le reconocieron porque organizó el dichoso a distancia. Pero, sobre todo... - A estas alturas, Gaara ya tenía encima la atención de todos - Sasuke, Tenzou Sai fue el autor de "El funeral del desierto" - Agregó aún con algo de admiración.

Pasando del supuesto súper-historial de Sai, que por cierto extrañó a muy pocos, lo que llamó el interés de Naruto fue la familiaridad con que el chico peli rojo se había dirigido a Sasuke.

-¿Ese estúpido pervertido? - Sasuke no quería dudar de ello, pero se lo pensó un poco más - Estás seguro Gaara, ¿No te habrás equivocado? Puede tratarse de otro Sai.

Naruto jadeó despacito, observando a Gaara con fijeza al haber escuchado su nombre con total claridad. Así que... ¡¿Era él?! Ese chico amable, bello y perfecto, ¿Era el Gaara de Sasuke?

-Quizás - El peli rojo también se lo pensó - Pero el nombre de Sai no es común. No esperaba que resultara ser un retrasado, ero e infantil. Derrumba mi altar mental - Confesó algo depresivo - Hey, ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Tenzou Sai - Contestó como si contara un chiste - Por cierto, para infantilismos y retrasados, solo mírate al espejo, luces como una nenaza prehispánica en exhibición con esos trapitos.

-Lo mato - De inmediato, Sasuke sujetó a un fúrico Gaara por los hombros, impidiendo que ahora fuese él quien saltara sobre el estúpido de Sai con intenciones cien por ciento asesinas - ¡Lo mato!

Deidara volvió a coscorronear a Sai y cansado, tiró de él en dirección contraria para sacarlo de ahí antes que a Tsunade le diera por quitarles el patrocinio artístico a causa de fastidiar a sus parientes. Y animados por Kurenai, el resto de la familia pareció repentinamente interesada en algo más.

-No puedes matarlo - Negociaba Sasuke con el indignado peli rojo - Están anunciando tu número, ¿Oyes? - Enfatizó, señalando la razón de que hubieran parado la música y que Temari lo buscara con la vista desde la plataforma del DJ.

-¡Oh, no! - Alarmado, Gaara se volteó de súbito hacia el azabache, mirándole casi de forma suplicante - Promete que no te burlarás, ¡Promételo! - Sasuke suspiró, sonriendo débilmente.

-Prometido. Sé que lo harás bien.

Tan atento a ellos y a la vez ausente a todo lo demás, Naruto volvió la vista a Itachi cuando le pareció que alguien le hablaba, y le miró apenas entendiendo lo que supuestamente le estaba diciendo.

-No has escuchado una sola palabra, ¿cierto? - Itachi resopló molesto - Salgamos de aquí.

-Necesito ir al baño - Murmuró.

Sin haber tenido tiempo de preguntar, Itachi siguió con la vista al rubito, extrañado. ¿No acababa de venir de ahí?. Junto a él, y tras haberse quedado solo, Sasuke también le sostenía la mirada con algo de discreción.

De repente parecía haber más gente, o eso le pareció a Naruto, sin poder evitar chocar un par de veces con el gentío hasta abrirse paso. No esperaba haber conocido a Gaara, no esperaba que le cayera de maravilla, no esperaba verlo con Sasuke, y mucho menos esperó ver a Deidara. Su cabeza no daba para explicaciones, menos aún para las que Itachi buscaría apenas estuvieran a solas. Se detuvo antes de entrar a los baños, buscando de repente algo más a los alrededores.

Necesitaba aire...

Se encaminó a la primera puerta metálica que vio, robando una copa de la charola de un mesero que pasó junto a él. Lo imaginaba, soltó el pestillo de acero al comprobar que estaba cerrada. Sin dilación sacó la sombrillita de su bebida, dejando el vaso por ahí, insertando la base del agitador en la ranura del pestillo. Lo forzó un poco, provocando que se rompiera justo al mismo tiempo que el "clic" que esperaba sonó.

Echó un último vistazo al interior del lugar. Todos se acercaban a presenciar ve a saber que, sin que nadie pareciera notar el momento en el que salió. Parecía haber cruzado una puerta para contenedores de basura, una lateral que estaba cerca de las áreas verdes del hotel, le parecía lógico que estuviera cerrada. Miró el oscuro cielo nublado y relampagueante, suspirando pesadamente. Presintió que no podría quedarse por mucho, la delgada chaqueta que vestía no amortiguaba el frío.

Volteó de pronto al escuchar la puerta chirriar de nuevo, dejando oír claro y fuerte la música que iniciaba en el interior del salón. *"Ringa Ringa", video Slumdog Millionarie*. El volumen bajó cuando la puerta se cerró tras dejar paso a un extraño de etiqueta. Seguro y uno de los tantos invitados. Le miró solo un momento por curiosidad. Era alto, de cabellos peinados hacia atrás hasta la nuca en tono de un rubio cenizo tirando al blanco y ojos miel, parecía algo fornido, era eso o el traje era una talla más chica de la necesaria. No parecía oriental.

-Al fin te quedas solo, bebé-chan - Y le escuchó hablar en inglés - No ha sido fácil pillarte.

-¿Quién? - El oji azul retrocedió cuando el sujeto le miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo con burla y malicia - ¿Qué quiere?

-Un enviado de Jashin a tus órdenes. ¿Qué, qué quiero? Bueno, supongo que puedo intentar negociar contigo - Soltó como quien no quiere la cosa - Te llevaré por las buenas o las malas. Tu querido padre ya me advirtió que eras de los que gustan de mano dura y disciplina, así que el "vivo" no es un requisito si llegase a ser por las malas. Sin embargo, con esa cara bonita, pienso que sería una pena matarte así que, ¿Nos vamos?

Se estremeció por completo. ¿Volver con Orochimaru? Retrocedió un paso más, negando apenas con la cabeza ante esa mención de su vida, gesto que el otro pareció tomar como su respuesta.

-Bien, si así lo quieres - El rubito respingó al ver al mayor echar a correr hacia él - Tu luna de miel acabó, bebe-chan.

.-.-.-.

Arrodillada en el piso, Temari se inclinó al frente, acompasando el ritmo de la melodía con su sensual movimiento de hombros al momento de erguirse, haciendo formas con las manos antes de repetir el movimiento. De pie frente a ella, Gaara parecía marcar el paso con un ritmo grácil a la par que subía y bajaba alternadamente sus brazos extendidos a los lados, coordinándolo perfectamente con un sutil movimiento de tronco y cadera.

.-.-.-.

Esta vez, pudo verlo. Naruto alzó frente a él sus brazos flexionados, usándolos como barrera, deteniendo el golpe de su atacante que iba con toda intención de darle en la cara. Él individuo cerró el puño contrario y dio media vuelta con el brazo extendido hacia afuera, buscando interceptar de lado, golpe que el menor esquivó al retroceder el rostro, aprovechando para elevar una pierna en media luna al rotar su cuerpo sobre su eje, estampando una patada directamente en la quijada del fornido, haciéndole virar el rostro mientras él se apoyaba en ambas manos y terminaba la pirueta aterrizando un pie tras otro en el suelo hasta erguirse usando el mismo impulso, como si hubiera dado una maroma hacia atrás, dibujando medio círculo en el piso al balancear su postura, dejando ambas manos con sus palmas abiertas al frente a la altura de su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya... - El tipo volvió el rostro con esa sonrisa fastidiosa - ¿Capoeira? - Externó, limpiándose la sangre que emanaba de su labio partido - Eres jodidamente escurridizo.

Naruto miró de reojo la puerta a su derecha. Con la música tan alto, pedir ayuda no serviría de nada, solo le quedaba recordar sus viejos tiempos de callejero. Vaya que su pasado se empeñaba en alcanzarlo por completo. Volvió su atención al frente, abriendo los ojos alerta y buscando a su alrededor al haberlo perdido de vista... se había distraído.

.-.-.-.

El sonido de la flauta se agudizó. Temari juntó sus palmas y, rozándolas apenas, movió sus manos en direcciones opuestas de atrás a adelante, extendiendo el tronco hasta quedar de pie en una voltereta con el impulso, separando sus manos. Tomó a su hermano con la derecha y en lugar de quedar de frente, tiraron de su agarre hasta quedar uno al lado del otro.

Se miraron de costado y movieron un hombro atrás y otro adelante con ritmo y gracia, alternando, en perfecta simetría, extendiendo la mano que tenían libre hacia afuera a la altura de sus hombros, girando la muñeca con la palma abierta danzaban en un círculo que parecía ir hacia atrás, cada vez más rápido, logrando tener la atención de prácticamente todo el lugar con tan hipnótico y exótico baile.

.-.-.-.

Agachado, buscando barrerlo, Naruto apoyó una mano al piso y tiró una patada baja con la pierna extendida. Un brinco hacia atrás en el último momento salvó a su atacante de terminar en el piso. Sabiendo que se estaba quedando sin aliento, producto de su actual estado de salud, el menor usó el impulso de su movimiento inicial para rotar los pies en dirección ascendente hasta quedar parado de manos y, con un par de "pasos", aproximarse lo suficiente para dar una patada al abdomen del sujeto, doblándolo a la mitad, quitándole el aire al haber impactado hacia arriba la boca del estómago.

Apenas tuvo ambos pies en el suelo, el rubito giró hacia atrás y levantó la pierna derecha, buscando rematar su costado derecho con otra patada, misma que ve a saber cómo bloqueó. El intento de Naruto por apartarse falló cuando el tipo tiró de su tobillo, aprovechando el único momento en que encontró una apertura. Lo jaló hacia él, soltando la mano que mantenía en el estómago para estirarla al frente y sujetarle el rostro con fuerza justo a la altura de los ojos, mano que el rubito sujetó en balde por la muñeca antes que lo precipitara directo al suelo, sin poder ver ni detener el golpe que se hundió en su abdomen con saña, arrancándole una ahogada exhalación de dolor.

-Estás empezando... a ser realmente molesto - Exclamó su enfadado atacante, inmovilizándolo con su peso para soltarle un par de golpes directo a la cara, virándole el rostro ambas veces, buscando aplacarlo antes de apartarse para recuperarse un poco, sabiéndose aún corto de aire.

Encogido del dolor, Naruto rodó sobre sí. Arrodillado boca abajo y respirando con rapidez, sujetó su abdomen con una mano, apoyando en el piso la otra. El cabello le caía al frente, algunos adheridos a su rostro por el sudor. Tosió, salpicando un poco de sangre en el concreto, sitio donde unas motas del mismo tono cayeron desde su pómulo izquierdo. Buscó levantarse como pudo, dirigiendo sus descoordinados pasos hacia algo en que apoyarse.

-¿No me digas que es todo? Si acabamos de empezar - El menor alcanzó a girar al escucharlo tras él...

-¡Chih...! - Escapándosele un quejido cuando la mano de su atacante le apretó por el cuello y lo estampó de espalda a la pared con brutalidad. Tosió de nuevo con fuerza por la asfixiante opresión que el golpe había descargado en su garganta, sujetando la mano que lo aprisionaba con las suyas al sentir que sus pies dejaban de tocar el piso.

-Estoy considerando no matarte, bebe-chan - Murmuró divertido el sujeto, apreciando de cerca la sangre que teñía sus labios con satisfacción - Solo tienes que desmayarte rápido, así dolerá menos.

"Maldición". Sentía las fuerzas abandonarlo con rapidez, todo empezaba a dar vueltas... necesitaba aire con urgencia. "Maldición". Sus manos cedieron un poco... parpadeó insistentemente, luchando por no caer inconsciente... "¡Maldición!"

Justo en ese momento sucedieron dos cosas, tan rápidas y al mismo tiempo que Naruto atribuyó a la adrenalina el hecho de que pudiera hilar acciones con tanta rapidez. La primera. Milagrosamente la puerta metálica crujió por tercera vez, dejando oír la melodía en alto, haciendo ceder la fuerza del agarre de su atacante por la impresión de saber que la escena acababa de ser presenciada por alguien más, un testigo, alguien que le regaló a él algo de preciado oxígeno. La segunda. Apenas vio que era precisamente Sasuke el que miraba atónito desde el umbral, Naruto estampó su puño derecho directo a la cara de su atacante, justo entre los ojos, mandándolo hacia atrás por la fuerza y una posible inconsciencia que rogaba haber provocado.

Libre al fin, el oji azul a dar directo al suelo, incapaz de sostenerse, tosiendo de nuevo y llevándose las manos a la garganta al haber sido casi asfixiado.

-Naruto... - Aun sin creer lo que veía, Sasuke corrió hacia él, ayudándolo a medio incorporarse, consternado al oír el tosco sonido que hacía al respirar, como si jalara demasiado aire a la vez.

Sin aire suficiente como para hablar, e inquieto al ver al tipo ese removerse boca abajo en el piso, el menor empujó a Sasuke hacia atrás como pudo, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, insinuando a base de ademanes y empujones que debían irse ya, angustiándose al ver que en lugar de hacerle caso el azabache miró al atacante, y luego, miró un poco más a la izquierda...

.-.-.-.

Pensando que Naruto ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en el baño, Itachi volvió la vista en esa dirección. Al mismo tiempo, la música cesó a la par de los hermanos Sabaku No, dejando el lugar sumido en un silencio de muda fascinación que indudablemente precedía la gran ola de aplausos que la maravillada audiencia les dedicaría, pero, como si se hubiera anticipado a la aparición de algo más, el fuerte sonido de un estallido ganó la consternación del lugar entero, desviando incluso la atención de Gaara y Temari hacia el sitio donde se había escuchado, sin que nadie se atreviera a mover un ápice, deseando haber visto demasiadas películas de ficción antes que pensar que eso... hubiera sido un disparo.

.-.-.-.

-¡Serás estúpido, Kakuzu! ¡¿Tanto te castra usar silenciador?!- Afuera y totalmente furioso, el extraño rubio reñía a otro sujeto a su lado, retrocediendo a sabiendas de que habían agotado su tiempo de un tirón y echado por la borda el camuflaje - ¡Tu le explicarás el por qué tuvimos que largarnos sin el niño!

-Fue culpa tuya - Respondió el otro con voz grave y tranquila, pero también retrocediendo sin más opción - Tardabas demasiado, Hidan.

.-.-.-.

Con una terrible ansiedad en su interior, y para angustia de sus parientes, Itachi se echó a correr hacia allá a toda velocidad, pasando incluso a la supuesta, mediocre y recién movilizada seguridad, solo deseando una cosa... que Naruto estuviera en el baño.

.-.-.-.

Abrió sus zafiros con dificultad, aun desorientado, oyendo a lo lejos la discusión de dos personas, encontrando con que él estaba de pie, apoyado espalda a la pared. Frente a él, Sasuke le abrazaba fuerte, mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y su frente descansaba sobre la suya.

¡Es verdad! Naruto terminó de abrir los ojos de golpe al recordar. Sasuke lo había abrazado, y lo había hecho girar con él.

-Neh... - Abriendo sus orbes al fin, el azabache le miró sin soltarle - ¿Estás bien? - Susurró. El rubito asintió, dudando aún de su capacidad del habla. Sasuke sonrió - Cuanto me alegro... - Entonces, un botón de sangre asomó entre sus labios, resbalando libremente por su piel, goteando sin remedio en su mentón.

Inmóvil y aterrado, Naruto se quedó mirando solo aire cuando el rostro de Sasuke resbaló hasta topar en su hombro, teniendo que sujetarlo él mismo cuando su abrazo se deshizo, siendo arrastrado cuesta abajo con el peso del mayor.

-¿Sa... Sasuke? - Susurró sin atreverse a mirar - ¿Sasuke...? - Llamó un poco más alto, decidiéndose a bajar la vista al sentir algo cálido... cálido y húmedo. Lo apartó con cuidado, teniendo que acostarlo al ver que no se sostendría - ¿Por qué... tú?

En silencio, dos lágrimas surcaron rápidamente sus mejillas, estático al ver la ropa de ambos teñida de rojo, color que empezaba a formar un charco creciente bajo el inconsciente azabache. Esto debía ser una pesadilla... una pesadilla. Se cubrió los oídos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza... no quería saber más... sin poder contenerlo, un grito totalmente desgarrador emanó de sí. Un alarido de dolor, tan fuerte como su corazón le pidió... no quería saber más.

-Naruto ven.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo al sentir que alguien tiraba de él, zafándose sin tacto al no querer moverse de ahí. Sin más ni más, volvió a inclinarse a su lado, llamándolo por su nombre... despertaría... despertaría... tenía que despertar. En algún momento, la pesadilla debía terminar.

-¡Que lo saques de aquí! - Ordenó alguien más.

-Sasuke... - Sin poner atención al sonido de una tela rasgarse o al hecho de que parecía haber alguien más con ellos, Naruto le palmeó las mejillas - Despierta... por favor... por favor... ¡Que despiertes!

-¡Naruto, suéltalo!

-Teme... - Susurró el oji azul, llevándose las temblorosas manos a la boca, deslizándolas con poca cordura hasta adentrarla en sus dorados cabellos, sujetándose la cabeza con desesperación, como si de pronto asimilara que no despertaría - Tú... ¡No debiste ser tú...!

Una sonora bofetada giró violentamente el rostro de Naruto hacia un lado, paralizándolo un momento antes que posara sus aterrados y sorprendidos zafiros en Kakashi.

-Deja que lo atiendan, o será tu culpa si muere - Externó el peli plata con rencor, conteniendo apenas sus propios temores.

Y como por arte de magia, Naruto miró aparecer a Tsunade frente a él, vendando el descubierto torso de su nieto con girones de lo que había sido su vestido, tratando de parar la hemorragia, ayudada por Kakashi; escuchó el intenso murmullo del gentío que los rodeaba y que la seguridad del lugar apenas conseguía alejar, a la par de la estridente sirena en las cercanías; finalmente, halló el rostro de un furioso Itachi a su lado, notando que lo ayudaba a ir un poco más allá, dejándolo de nuevo en el piso para tomarle el rostro, haciendo que lo girara de lado a lado con cierto cuidado. Le observó cerrar los ojos un instante antes que empezara a buscarle heridas más graves que atender que la de su pómulo roto, el cual, parecía haber dejado de sangrar.

-¿Toda la sangre es de Sasuke? - Preguntó el mayor con enfado mal contenido al mirar el amoratado cuello del menor.

Lejos de contestar, Naruto ya se había fijado en otro detalle más. A su izquierda, muy cerca de ellos, estaba Gaara. Él, aferraba el saco de Sai con fuerza, con el rostro oculto en su regazo mientras el azabache le cubría ambos oídos con sus manos, como si intentara impedirle ver u oír.

Era lo primero que se le había ocurrido hacer a Sai, lo primero que había pasado por su mente cuando el pequeño se había quedado estático apenas salir del lugar y ver el estado de Sasuke, observando también el par de silenciosas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas al oír la inútil insistencia de Naruto momentos atrás.

Junto a los primeros, también estaba Deidara, alcanzando un paño húmedo a Fugaku, quien con los nervios estropeados, mojaba insistentemente la frente y el cuello de su inconsciente esposa.

-Naru chan - El Apagado llamado de Itachi volvió su atención a él, hallando también preocupación en su rostro - Todo estará bien... - El menor apretó los dientes con impotencia.

-Ita... - La voz se le quebró, y sus lágrimas volvieron solas. Itachi le abrazó con cuidado, buscando darle consuelo - Es mi culpa... todo es mi culpa - Repetía en llantos - Él me protegió, ellos venían por mí... si Sasuke muere... yo...

-...- Itachi frunció el ceño con sus palabras.

-Yo...

-Eso no va a pasar - Le interrumpió, separándole con extrañeza - ¿Quién venía por ti?

-... Orochimaru - Murmuró entrecortado el menor, observando el atónito rostro de Itachi crispar en rabia al segundo siguiente y levantarse con una rabieta no contenida.

-Así que, esas tenemos - El de coleta golpeó con fuerza una pared cercana, posando la frente en ella poco después con impotencia, respirando hondo.

Sollozando aún, Naruto le miraba sintiéndose un completo inútil... y totalmente culpable. De pronto, algo que había olvidado con todo esto, regresó a su mente en un flashazo. El terror lo invadió de nuevo al escuchar en sus recuerdos lo que oyó al tipo ese antes que se marcharan. Itachi... rápidamente, miró de nuevo al azabache... su primer objetivo había sido y seguía siendo Itachi.

En ese momento... su corazón no pudo más. Se inclinó de golpe, apoyó las manos en el suelo y vómito de uno.

-¡Naruto! - Itachi se agachó y le tomó los hombros, alarmándose al ver el abundante tropel de sangre que salpicó el piso. Una nueva arcada hizo al menor acercase aun más el empapado concreto, acrecentando el tamaño del charco carmín de una forma alarmante, tosiendo apenas al sentir que se ahogaba antes de vomitar aún más de lo que parecía ser sangre en su totalidad. Rápidamente, Itachi alzó la vista, localizando la ambulancia de inmediato, la cual ya amagaba con cerrar sus puertas tras haber subido a Sasuke - ¡Oba-chaannnnn!

Sin tener tiempo de ver que su llamado acababa de convertirlos en el centro de atención, Itachi levantó a Naruto, llegando a la necesidad de tener que cargarlo esta vez al ver que el rubito, pese a mantener los ojos abiertos, decaídos y extrañamente oscuros, parecía haber perdido totalmente la conciencia.

-¡Qué demonios...! - Fue la misma Tsunade la que bloqueó el cerrado de la puerta cuando tras escuchar el llamado de su nieto se fijó en la razón del mismo - ¡Bajen la otra camilla! ¡A prisa...!

.-.-.-.

Frío... silencio absoluto... y mucho movimiento, tanto que no veía nada en realidad. Y de repente... todo se detuvo. Pudo ver luz... demasiada... y enfocó a Itachi un instante, uno muy breve donde él le puso algo en la cara que estropeaba su ya borroso campo visual. Sin fuerzas, su rostro rodó a un costado cuando Itachi lo soltó, percatándose entonces de algo más.

Sasuke dormía a su lado.

Pálido, tremendamente ojeroso y desmejorado, pero... a su lado.

"No mueras" suplicó en sus adentros.

Como si hubiera recibido un toque eléctrico, la mano que mantenía cerca del azabache se movió apenas. Naruto lo intentó de nuevo. Sin saber exactamente como, logró arrastrarla apenas unos centímetros, sintiendo la tersura de una piel ajena, pero tan fría como la propia, arreglándoselas para lazar su meñique al suyo, notando como hasta Sasuke empezaba a desaparecer de su vista, consumido en una creciente oscuridad.

"Ni tú ahora... ni yo aún... es una promesa"

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Las sombras del lugar crecieron y disminuyeron un momento, provocado cuando la lamparilla de papel se balanceó en el tejado del pequeño balcón de madera, presa de la suave brisa nocturna.

-Parece que lloverá de nuevo - Kiba mostró un puchero inconforme, prestando también algo de atención a Akamaru en su regazo, que inquieto pedía con gruñidos algo de comida.

-Algo de nieve estaría mejor - Sentado a su lado, Shino se miraba igual de ausente y pensativo.

Vistiendo Yukatas, muertos de hambre, despiertos a semejante hora de la madrugada, solo rodeados por bosque hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a dar, hospedados en un antiguo y viejo hotelillo de madera que más bien parecía como un punto puesto en medio de la nada, el joven y prófugo matrimonio contemplaba el relampagueante cielo previo al alba, una vez más preguntándose en que hoyo negro de Japón habían ido a dar.

Un trueno surcó el cielo furioso, exaltando a los muchachos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando ver en el marco una fornida y conocida silueta, en cuyo rostro perfilaba su sonrisa colmilluda y afilada.

-¡La cena llegó! - Exclamó el recién llegado con emoción, meneando las bolsas que cargaba.

-¡Kisa! - Igual de eufórico que Kiba, Akamaru corrió hacia el grandote, brincoteando a su alrededor - Pensamos que nos habías abandonado - Recriminó.

-¿Cómo creen algo así? - El grandote dejó una bolsa de croquetas en el piso, rascando la cabeza del pedacito de perro un momento mientras este despedazaba el paquete sin piedad - Provecho.

-¿Hasta dónde fuiste? - Shino ayudó a Kiba a mover los cojines a la pequeña mesilla de centro.

-Solo busqué y me pensé nuestro menú en unos cuantos lugares antes de decidirme por traer algo de un pueblo de aquí cerca - Explicó Kisame como si nada, sirviendo sin ver que Kiba y Shino miraron hacia el balcón de nuevo...

... pinos hasta donde daba la vista. Un goterón resbaló por la frente de ambos y sabiamente optaron por sentarse a comer y dejar que Kisame siguiera haciendo de guía y surtidor de provisiones... como si conociera la zona desde antes.

Era increíble recordar cómo tras ir, venir, regresar y esquivar ve a saber cuántos sitios, Kisame había logrado perder su estrecha persecución aquella misma noche de la fuga, aunque en el proceso ellos terminaran con mas trazos mentales que una madeja de lana, sin saber donde jodidos estaban ahora.

Por lo menos sabían que Kisame no era un mal tipo, y no parecía un secuestrador.

-¡Oh, lo olvidaba! - Soltó el grandote de pronto - Les conseguí un radio - Explicó feliz, sacando un diminuto rectángulo negro del bolsillo de su pantalón, extendiendo una larguísima antena para tratar de sintonizar algo entre tanta interferencia - Bueno, quizás si suben al tejado...

Kisame dejó a medias su explicación al oír su móvil. Se levantó directo al balcón para tomar la llamada, una vez más dejando a los chicos con un goterón cuando se preguntaron cómo su móvil podía tener recepción mientras que el radio y sus propios celulares parecían inútiles en una zona tan... apartada, o eso suponían. Una vez más, la idea de que estaban secuestrados por una organización delictiva con muy buenos principios sobre los derechos humanos les pasó por la mente.

-Hoshigaki Kisame aquí, ¿quién allá?

-Kisa... - Un gesto alegre asomó en el rostro del grandote al reconocerlo.

-¡Hermano, que hay! ¡Oh!, Antes que nada, lamento decirte que voy retrasado, espero que esto no les importe.

-No... en realidad, ya no importa. Por cierto... necesito un favor... - Kisame frunció el ceño al sentir a Itachi extrañamente serio - Contacta a Suigetsu, Tobi y Konan...

-¿Contactarlos? - Kisame rió y sin querer imaginar cosas intentó bromear una vez más - ¿Acaso fijaron ya la fecha del gran día?

-... Por favor, contáctalos... quiero ir a un sitio en especial - Explicó aún escueto - Te llamaré más tarde. Ah, si... trae a "samehada" contigo - Agregó antes de cortar, haciendo al mayor sonreír escalofriantemente.

No había imaginado mal después de todo.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Cerró la tapa del móvil, contemplando el aparato en su mano derecha un momento más.

-No sabía que tenías ese hábito - Itachi volteó al descubrirse acompañado, guardando su celular en su abrigo para prestar atención a Kakashi.

-Sí, bueno. Es muy de vez en cuando - Explicó, sacando el cigarrillo que se consumía en sus labios para tirarlo y apagarlo con el zapato, dejando la vista al piso con ese pretexto - Además, el jardín es área permitida.

El peli plata sonrió cansadamente, tomando asiento junto a él en esa fría banca, ubicada en los jardines de interior del piso de cirugía del hospital.

-¿Sasuke sigue en quirófano? - Formuló el de coleta.

-Lo han pasado ya a piso - Explicó - Su cama es la 3 B de terapia intensiva. Oka chan dice que quizás recupere el conocimiento mañana en el transcurso del día, o tal vez tarde más. Estará algo sedado en estos días.

-¿Cómo esta mi madre?

-En recuperación... el shock fue grande - Una pequeña sonrisa de sincera felicidad asomó el rostro del mayor. La sorpresa de su nuevo embarazo era como algo brillante en una noche que amenazó con ser completamente negra. Miró de nuevo el apagado e inexpresivo semblante de su sobrino y, algo dudoso, se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Y tú...? ¿Cómo estás?

-Iré a América - Murmuró Itachi de repente, captando de inmediato la atención de su pariente - No sé exactamente por cuánto... ¿Podrías... hacerme un favor?

"Un beso... solo un beso tuyo,

podría calmar el ardor que me consume"

.o.0.o.0.o.0. CONTINUARÁ .0.o.0.o.0.o.


	14. Chapter XIV: Un dulce veneno

∞ LA MARCHA FUNEBRE AL ALTAR ∞

® Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi-sensei y a sus respectivas autoras, Airam-chan y su nee-chan, yo solo soy una fan enamorada que quiso publicarlo de nuevo para que pudieran disfrutarlo.

CAPITULO XIV: UN DULCE VENENO

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Se oían respiraciones agitadas, típicas de alguien que ha rebasado el límite de velocidad y la resistencia de su cuerpo. Desde la sombra de un ventanal, se proyectó la sombra distorsionada de alguien que, cansado, sujetaba su costado izquierdo.

-Deja de jugar... - El leve farfullo de una voz femenina surcó el lugar - y mátalo de una vez.

Dentro de aquella mansión, las pisadas que resonaban como eco del lugar, aceleraron.

John, el que huía, logró adentrarse en una habitación. Agitado, repasó la oscura biblioteca con prisa, recordando que en sus tiempos de sucia prosperidad había comprado la casa por el sinfín de pasajes ocultos que tenía, tantos, que ahora mismo no recordaba ni uno solo.

Topó de espalda a la pared, activando un pasaje tras la chimenea de forma totalmente accidental, mostrando el único camino posible, uno que inútilmente recordó lo toparía con pared apenas doblara a la derecha, y ya no habría salida...

Dobló, medio corriendo, medio cojeando, dando media vuelta al final del camino, observando el sitio por el que había venido.

Al no haber más ruido que el de su respiración agitada, ahora bien podía distinguir el andar parsimonioso de sus perseguidores, como si dieran una caminata romántica a la luz de la luna...

...cada vez más claros, cada vez más nítidos... cada vez más cerca. Ahora escuchaba incluso la respiración de esos extraños.

Sabía que estaban a la vuelta del pasillo, pero por algún motivo no aparecían, no se mostraban. Una repentina ráfaga de furia recorrió sus venas, calentando su sangre al grado de doler...

Se incorporó para esperar la muerte aunque sea de forma un poco más digna. "Si solo no hubiera cooperado con ellos" era la frase que repetía constantemente en su mente. Finalmente se irguió, pero tan rápido como lo hizo, una mano de color tostado con la uñas pintadas de negro se asomó por el borde de la pared y, muy lentamente, fue reptando por la misma hasta mostrar el brazo, el torso y la pierna. Sin embargo, no podía ver rastro alguno de cabeza. Se arrepintió enseguida, pues tan rápido como pensó aquello, una cara cubierta totalmente por una espiral que solo mostraba su ojo derecho, apareció de entre las sombras, logrando que cayera de bruces al suelo por la impresión...

A paso lento, el extraño empezó a dirigirse hacia él, mientras que John solo atinaba a sudar, pues sabía que gritar solo acarrearía más problemas, huir ya era impensable, y rezar... ¿para qué empezar a hacerlo a solo tres segundos de tu muerte si has quebrantado todo mandamiento existente a lo largo de tu vida?

Fue justamente ahí, cuando el extraño juntó las manos al frente, dejando oír el tan temido ruido característico de aquél desaparecido grupo de asesinos de élite, 'el crujido'. Aquél simple tronar de dedos, en la única banda que no usaba armas de filo o fuego, sabía que significaba algo así como el 'desenfunde'.

El enmascarado detuvo su andar frente a él, y tras segundos que le parecieron eternos, la ronca e infantil voz del extraño hizo eco por el pasillo.

-¿Quién lo está encubriendo?

"Tal vez, solo tal vez, si les digo la verdad sobre la serpiente me maten de forma rápida" pensó en una mezcla auto-compasiva y auto-convincente.

-Kabuto - Confesó de forma quebrada y llorosa, voz que apenas y hacía sombra a la voz de mando que solía tener.

-¿Viste Konan? Al final, siempre son iguales - Externó el de la máscara con sorna.

John se tensó con horror al sentir un calosfrío en su espalda, justo cuando unas delicadas manos le sujetaron la cabeza por los lados, apenas alcanzando a ver por el rabillo al ángel de la muerte, una bella dama azabache que portaba una flor en la cabeza.

-Sí, lo que digas...

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Invadida por la melodía 'Claro de Luna' de Debussy, proveniente de algún punto en su interior, la calma absoluta reinaba en la omnipotente mansión Uchiha. Sus jardines, habitaciones y pasillos, ya de por sí gozosos de tranquilidad en demasía en horas de trabajo y escuela, hacían confundir su situación actual como algo rutinario, aunque esta vez la causa que la hubiera dejado así fuera meramente excepcional.

Técnicamente, era un día gris. Y de forma graciosa, la casa parecía estar en sincronía con el mismo, auxiliándose del alumbrado eléctrico para no lucir tétrica a raíz de la ausente luz solar, menguada por esa extraña y tupida lluvia matutina que no dejaba de comentarse en el canal del clima, tan polémica en los medios de comunicación como el atentado que la familia Uchiha había sufrido la noche anterior durante un evento de caridad. Un acto bajo, vandálico, que casi cuesta la vida a uno de sus integrantes y que la policía investigaba, todo esto, sin ventilar a cierta ciencia lo que había sucedido en realidad.

De improviso, la música clásica cicló repetidamente, delatando su origen desde una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa, trabada en la misma estrofa, sin poder continuar, revelando lo viejo y usado del compacto.

Un botón del mando a distancia bastó para reproducirla otra vez desde el inicio. Dejando el control en la mesilla de centro en su cuarto, Itachi se dirigió a la cama para soltar la pila de ropa y cosas que cargaba, todas pertenencias de Naruto. La idea de guardarlas tuvo que esperar cuando su correspondencia voló varios metros desde su escritorio, obligándolo a recogerla y a cerrar la ventana antes de intentar acomodar los papeles en algún cajón. Frunció el ceño cuando entre ellos un llamativo sobre amarillo captó su atención.

-Uchiha Sasuke - Leyó en su parte inferior derecha.

¿No era el mismo que le había dado a su hermano unos días atrás? Aunque también, estaba la posibilidad de que le hubieran dado a él la correspondencia de Sasuke por equivocación. Giró el papel y trató de hacer memoria. No tenía sellos ni estampas, el nombre estaba caligrafiado a mano, e incluso olía a comida para perro. Tenía toda la pinta de ser el que le habían dejado aquellos críos extraños.

Pero entonces, si aún lo tenía consigo... ¿qué le había entregado la vez pasada?

Su atención volvió al balcón al escuchar la puerta azotarse, presa de una ventisca, colando con ello algo de humedad a la habitación. Dejando el sobre en la mesa, se aproximó a la puerta con la idea de asegurarla esta vez, sin alcanzar a cerrar siquiera al divisar en la terraza a un visitante inesperado. Ahí, una empapada y pequeña bola peluda temblaba apenas arrimada al cobijo de una maceta.

-¿Qué no tienes una guarida donde refugiarte? - El zorrito paró las orejas y miró a Itachi tras su comentario - Hay mucho bosque por allá - Señaló.

Pero, como si hubiera dicho lo contrario, Itachi parpadeó apenas cuando el zorrito entró a la habitación tal cual rayo. Bufó molesto al cerrar. Ahora tendría que atraparlo y echarlo por la ventana lo más pronto posible antes que el cuarto entero oliera a humedad.

-¡Oye, eso sí que no! - Gritó al ver al bicho ese trepar a la cama con toda la confianza del mundo. Lo siguió de inmediato, extrañándose al ver que se refugiaba justamente dentro de la boina negra que Naruto solía usar.

Dejando de lado suposiciones sin sentido, el de coleta levantó el gorro -con todo y zorro rabioso dentro- y lo llevó por la habitación hasta dejarlo en la olvidada cesta de la esquina.

-Aquí o nada, que si no te gusta bien encuentras mucho jardín allá atrás - Sentenció, tirando de la boina con suavidad, tratando de dejar al animalito sobre el cojín, parpadeando con verdadera sorpresa cuando éste comenzó a lamerle las manos con docilidad.

¿Y ahora?, ¿Acaso ya no tenía rabia? Más extrañado que antes, Itachi posó de nuevo la boina en la cesta, observando a Kyuubi rodearla varias veces antes de acurrucarse de sobremanera en su interior, soltando un sonido que asemejaba un pequeño maullido.

-Tú... lo extrañas - Murmuró aun con sorpresa. Una débil sonrisa suavizó sus facciones, animándose incluso a rascar la felpada orejita un instante, obteniendo el mismo el extraño resultado que antes, sintiendo incluso cosquillas por la textura áspera de la lengua del zorro - Te comprendo...

-Itachi, ¿dónde va esto? - Un recién llegado Shisui entró al cuarto y, apenas vio a Itachi señalar la cama, dejó en ella un par de maletas para volver su atención a la esquina de la habitación - ¿Qué hace el peluche rabioso en tu cuarto?, ¿acaso ya aprendió a quererte?

-Solo buscaba a Naruto, y se refugia del frío - Murmuró el azabache volviendo a sus asuntos.

-Se ve que sigue siendo muy amigable - Externó con sarcasmo, desechando toda idea de acercarse al ver al animalito enseñarle los colmillos un momento para después ignorarle olímpicamente - Itachi - Llamó quedamente - En verdad, no era necesario que sacaras sus cosas del cuarto.

-Está hecho, Shisui.

-Bueno, si... supongo - Cansado tras su repentino regreso, el peli corto tomó asiento en la cama, esperando. Observó a Itachi guardar varios papeles antes de tomar un pequeño sobre blanco de su escritorio, mismo que guardó en una conocida mochila.

-Toma - El de coleta se la extendió - Para Kakashi - Especificó.

-¿Cómo...? - Shisui la sujetó volviendo a mirarle con sorpresa, observando que su sobrino verificaba el móvil con aire ausente - ¿No regresas al hospital con Etsuko y conmigo?

-Iré más tarde - Contestó escueto, tecleando un mensaje en el celular.

-Pero vendrás, ¿cierto?... - De uno, Itachi cerró el móvil, prestándole algo de atención a su pariente.

-¿Por qué no iría?

-... Olvídalo - Dudoso, Shisui sonrió y agitó la mochila al caminar a la salida - Entonces, te veo allá.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró ante la atenta mirada de Itachi. El móvil, vibró poco después, y él leyó en la pantalla la respuesta que esperaba. "Atinaste. Suigetsu y Kisame ya vienen en camino". Guardó el aparato sin sorprenderse, e impasible, se agachó frente al reproductor, silenciando la habitación... permaneciendo inmóvil y ausente.

Después de un rato, inspiró hondo, torciendo la nariz al percibir una desagradable pestilencia a humedad. Miró enseguida al culpable, enarcando una ceja al verle menear la felpada cola inocente y graciosamente para él. Ese bichejo era más astuto de lo que suponía. Optó por dejarle abierta una ventana, solo en caso de emergencia, sitio desde donde vio el auto de Shisui alejarse de la casa. Ya sin vacilar, tomó su equipaje de mano y cruzó la habitación directo a la puerta, echando un último vistazo a Kyuubi al salir.

-Bye bye...

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

"Por circunstancias de fuerza mayor, he tenido que trasladarme urgentemente a NY. Problemas van, problemas vienen, sabes todo lo que concierne a las maromas que da mi complicadísima pero importante existencia. De hecho, si no hubiera problemas, no tendría empleo, y moriríamos de hambre. No puedo complacerte en todo. Aun así, no quise irme sin una explicación decente. Lo sé, que considerado soy ¿Cierto?, pero que puedo hacer, si es uno de mis defectos.

With love Ita.

P.D. Si piensas que te has desecho de mí, estas muy equivocado. Estaré de vuelta antes que te den el alta, así que más te vale no frecuentar a ese pervertido de Sai durante mi ausencia... y hablo en serio."

Un amplio suspiró emanó de Naruto al bajar la tarjetita que tenía en manos. Verifico el móvil, como era costumbre cada que terminaba de leer aquel recado que Kakashi le había dado.

Aquello parecía haberse vuelto una rutina. Apenas leía la nota, miraba el móvil, y tras comprobar que no había llamadas o mensajes marcaba el "1" en el teclado, esperando inútilmente una respuesta diferente a la de siempre.

-"Por razones personales del cliente, este número se halla ocupado o fuera del área de cobertura. Por favor, intente llamar más tarde o deje su mensaje después del timbre. Ding, ding dong..."

Resignado con lo repetitivo de la situación, el oji azul cerró el móvil y guardó la nota en el mismo sobre blanco en que la había recibido, poco después de haber recuperado la conciencia... hace ya dos semanas atrás.

Cuando la recibió había sentido un gran alivio, incluso pensando que no necesitaba una carta de kilómetros, solo una explicación clara y concisa que lo dejara más tranquilo. Grande fue su error al leer los tres pobres párrafos que citaba.

-Maldito, como si le cobraran por escribir.

En sí, no le sorprendía tratándose de Itachi, sabía lo seco y objetivo que podía llegar a ser. El problema radicaba en que no podía contactarlo. Contactarlo y advertirle sobre el objetivo real de aquellos tipos. Contactarlo, y pedirle que se cuidara.

-¡Bolita, por favor! - Risas muchas y aquél llamado lo hicieron reaccionar, mirando luego la esfera de hule que chocó contra la banca en la que descansaba - ¡Naru nii, por aquí!

Se levantó y arrojó la pelota a unos niños en las cercanías, saludando cuando los chibis agitaron las manos al aire y la enfermera de pediatría lo saludó antes de volver su atención a sus "delicados" protegidos.

Miró de nuevo el móvil, esta vez solo fijándose en la hora, sonriendo inconscientemente al encaminarse hacia los enormes edificios que cercaban los jardines del hospital.

Se adentró por la cocina prácticamente con la ruta memorizada, topando con una que otra persona de blanco que lo saludaban ya sin extrañarles al verle andar como si nada por áreas restringidas. Todos sabían de sobra que "Naruto-kun" solo tomaba un atajo. Pasó del comedor sin problemas, casi corriendo por el pasillo que daba directo al ascensor de la planta baja, sin llegar a subir a éste pese a que lo tenía abierto y en frente, frenado al reparar en la máquina de bebidas que tenía a pocos metros a la derecha.

No era que tuviera sed. Mal que bien, había aprendido que era mejor terminar las tres dietas del día a que Tsunade le doblara la ración, o en el peor de los casos, a que volviera a ponerle la sonda digestiva con tal de nutrirlo. Lo que había llamado su atención era más bien el aire ausente con el que Iruka escogía lo que quería tomar, y no creía que mirando solo aire mientras la máquina esperaba su elección fuera a darle la susodicha bebida.

El sonido de algo caer en el cubículo inferior hizo al castaño parpadear con sorpresa, notando como Naruto sacaba la lata y se erguía para extendérsela con amabilidad.

-Gracias - Iruka atinó a sonreír, sujetando la bebida para mirar la máquina con duda - Te ofrecería algo, pero no estoy seguro de si puedas...

-Oh, no me lo agradezca, en realidad pensaba escogerle un trago - El rubito sonrió divertido - Pero es obvio que no hay de esos aquí.

-Vaya... - Una risa sincera escapó del castaño - Creo que ahora entiendo porque terminaste aquí - Y que Naruto llevara una mano tras su cuello y le sacara la lengua al reír de forma juguetona terminó de relajarlo, optando por elegirle un bote de agua antes de sentarse en las escaleras, con el menor solo un escalón más abajo.

-¿Cómo has seguido del estómago? - Iruka sorbió un poco de zumo al mismo tiempo que el otro agua.

-De lujo - Un puchero asomó en el rostro del oji azul - No entiendo porque Tsunade oba-chan no me da el alta, si incluso me han quitado los sueros, mire - Alzó las mangas de la chamarra que cargaba sobre el pijama del hospital, mostrándole varios piquetes y un montonal de moretones que efectivamente se esforzaban en desaparecer - Debería decirle que me deje ir a casa.

-Cuando dices casa... - Iruka pasó de los morados para verle directamente al rostro - ¿Te refieres a la mansión, o a Nueva York?

Tras un momento de leve sorpresa, una mirada gacha sucedió en el menor. No, no era Nueva york, pero casi atinaba.

-Debe ser desesperante no saber nada de él ¿cierto?. Después de todo, Itachi es lo único que tienes - Sonrió al ver el desconcierto de Naruto - Llegué a esa conclusión hace tiempo, después de pensar mejor lo que les dije cuando hacíamos la tarea de Konohamaru, eso de ser feliz con salud, familia o alguien que te ame. También recuerdo perfectamente como dijiste, que nosotros debíamos ser realmente felices al tener las tres. Pero aunque las tengas, las cosas no son tan fáciles... no siempre es así.

-... - El rubito le sostuvo la mirada, atento - ¿Iruka-san... no es feliz?

El mayor suspiró y su mirada se perdió en el aire.

-Pese a apellidarme igual, mi verdadera madre murió al darme a luz, y mi padre a causa de una enfermedad poco antes que yo cumpliera doce. Mi actual familia me ha sido prestada. Además, tengo una promesa pendiente, en espera a que me decida a tomar el futuro que mi padre dejó para mí, pero al mismo tiempo, tengo el cariño de la persona equivocada, alguien que no deseo lastimar cuando llegue el momento. No puedo llamar a esa decisión felicidad... ¿Tú podrías? - Cuestionó entonces a su inusual y repentino confidente.

-Parece una encrucijada, pero... - Naruto se lo pensó, suspirando con algo de pesar y resignación, algo que se le estaba dando demasiado bien en estos días - Aún así, creo que es mejor saber que tus padres se fueron por caprichos de la vida a terminar pensando que quizás te abandonaron, tener gente que te quiere como a uno de los suyos a no tener un lugar donde ir, y también, creo que amar... y ser correspondido... ¿acaso se necesita más que eso?

Iruka quiso contradecirlo, realmente quiso. Sin embargo, no supo hacerlo.

¿Cómo podía un niño hablar de temas como deber, soledad o amor con tanta fluidez? Pensándolo mejor, ¿Por qué le había contado todo esto? Es cierto que con la cercanía del aniversario luctuoso de su padre habían resurgido muchas dudas sobre el tema pero...

-Iruka-san - Naruto le sonrió - A Iruka-san le gusta Kakashi-hentai, ¿cierto?

Menuda sorpresa... el castaño sintió claramente como un vergonzoso calorcito se difundió por su rostro hasta abrasar la punta de sus orejas, virando el rostro inútilmente y algo tarde como para haber pasado desapercibido. La intuición súper-desarrollada de ese niño, empezaba a darle miedo.

Naruto rió despacito, y decidió darle un par de segundos. Iruka parecía... tan buena persona. Y pese a haberle quitado cierta gema, Kakashi le inspiraba confianza. Se veían tan alegres juntos.

-Iruka-san - El aludido volvió a mirarle con su llamado - Fighting - Le deseó al tiempo que alzó un puño cerrado al frente, ganándose una sonrisa cargada de agradecimiento por parte del mayor.

Tarareó la cancioncita del elevador un momento, esperando ya no tan pacientemente llegar al piso deseado. Incluso le dio tiempo de alzar sus mangas y echar un vistazo a los múltiples tonos de azul y morado que tapizaban desde sus muñecas a sus antebrazos.

-En verdad... no se notan tanto´dattebayo.

El timbre del ascensor sonó, tomándolo desprevenido ésta vez, retomando su camino a la brevedad tras estirar las mangas del abrigo nuevamente.

Después de eso, recorrió muy poco los pasillos cuando alcanzó a oír una risa extraña, demasiado sospechosa, y más aún porque parecía brotar en grandes carcajadas. Sin resistir más la curiosidad asomó en la misma habitación de siempre, sorprendiéndose de verdad al ver que efectivamente era Sasuke quien reía a pulmón abierto, sin saber que pensar al siguiente al ver la causa de ello, apreciando como el azabache luchaba en la cama por zafarse del ataque de alguien más.

-¡Aho! - Una certera colleja por parte de Gaara bastó para que Sai dejara de torturar al enfermo al sujetarse la dolorida cabeza - ¡¿Acaso quieres abrirle la herida?! - Exclamó hecho una furia, observando como Sasuke retrocedió veloz apenas fue liberado y cambiaba esa risotada por una mueca de dolor al sujetar su costado derecho.

-Pero, Gaara-chan, en serio decía que...

-¡Que no me digas así! - El peli rojo alzó un puño amenazante, provocando que al instante Sai pasara al otro lado de la cama de un brinco, haciendo resbalar un goterón por la frente de Sasuke al haber visto semejante acrobacia desde primera fila, pegándose un poco más a la cabecera - ¡Tú...!

-¡Naruto-chan! - El oji azul parpadeó al ver a Sai correr hacia él hasta situarse detrás, usándolo como escudo - Gaara ha vuelto a digi-evolucionar al modo asesino, de haber tardado un poco más, habrías tenido que hacerme un funeral con flores, incienso y tamales incluidos.

-Si te asusta, deberías dejar de provocarlo - Externó ya con cierta diversión.

-¿Yo?, ¿Provocar su furia asesina? - Sai miró a Gaara bufar con un gesto torcido - Pero si solo quería que el bastardo se recuperara más rápido. Muchos artículos definen a la risa como un método curativo usado en múltiples enfermedades - Explicó, señalando al azabache con inocencia.

-Hacerle cosquillas cuando hace apenas unos días de que le quitaron los puntos no me parece la mejor de las ideas - El peli rojo se cruzó de brazos, y Sasuke y Naruto asintieron totalmente de acuerdo.

-Qué lástima, los artículos decían que era una terapia muy efectiva - Sai miró entonces al oji azul, quien frunció el ceño con sospecha al verse observado - Naruto-chan, tú no tienes heridas que puedan abrirse, ¿cierto?

Sasuke abstuvo de soltar otra risotada a causa del dolor en su costado, pero si sonrió al mismo tiempo que Gaara al ver que Sai ya soplaba un muy inflamado pellizco en mano con lagrimones en los ojos tras haber intentado lo mismo con Naruto, quien sin pena alguna se acercó a la cama hasta tomar asiento en la parte más alejada de la misma, sin extrañar a nadie en absoluto. Lo que si se ganó enseguida la atención del resto es ver al peli rojo recoger su mochila del sofá cercano y echársela en hombros.

-¿Era en serio? - Preguntó Sasuke curioso, centrando la mirada de todos en Gaara.

-Lo prometido es deuda, solo hasta que Naruto volviera - Recordó - Es una visita importante, incluso voy retrasado - Reviró los ojos al ver caras largas - Oh vamos, no es como si no fuera a venir de nuevo, cualquiera diría que ustedes dos jamás serán dados de alta.

Sai rió al ver una enorme piedra imaginaria caer sobre las cabezas de Naruto y Sasuke al saber que se refería a la larga estancia de ambos en el hospital.

-Bueno, nos vemos pronto - Gaara agitó una mano y rodeó la cama para marcharse, dejando la atención de todos en la puerta por un buen rato.

-Temari-san dice que esta vez Papá-san va en serio - Externó Sai con un gesto imperturbable. Sasuke y Naruto, que ya se habían acostumbrado a su extraña forma de hablar, se limitaron a analizar sus palabras - ¿Ves Uchiha?, si Gaara se tiene que ir de Japón, será tu culpa.

-¿Mía? - Sasuke le miró con sorpresa.

-Si no te hubieras dejado balear, Papá-san no pensaría que este es un país peligroso y con altos índices de delincuencia. Debiste evitar la bala a toda costa.

-¡¿Y como se supone que hago eso?!

-No esperarás que yo lo sepa - Sai se encogió de hombros - Pero tu si deberías, se supone que eres perfecto...

Naruto se desconectó al empezar a oír sobre arañas radioactivas, piedras de kriptonita y capas invisibles, pensando que si de verdad obligaban a Gaara a dejar el país, tal vez sería totalmente culpa suya. El largo interrogatorio al que la policía lo había sometido apenas su salud se había estabilizado, se había quedado casi tan en blanco como antes de haberle hecho una sola pregunta. Quizás, cuando Sasuke dijo que la verdadera víctima había sido el prometido de su hermano, pensaron que él resolvería el misterio tras el ataque, mas no fue así. A excepción de una descripción explícita de los atacantes, de los cuales Sai se había encargado de elaborar un perfecto dibujo hablado, la policía no había logrado sonsacarle nada más. Y no era que estuviera encubriendo nada, era solo que... Itachi...

-Nada - Agitando la mano frente a Naruto, Sai volvió la mirada a Sasuke, que veía igual de extrañado que él la total ausencia del menor - Descuida, he leído sobre el tema, sé exactamente qué hacer en casos como éstos.

-Oye, no - Alarmado, Sasuke estiró una mano al frente, dudando seriamente de lo que Sai pudiera hacer - Espera...

Y Naruto parpadeó, despertando justamente al sentir un sutil roce en su mejilla, virando el rostro hacia el origen, alcanzando a ver a Sai sonreírle ampliamente.

-Hora de huir - Susurró divertido, aún muy cerca de él. El oji azul posó una mano en su mejilla y retrocedió de golpe, sorprendiéndose un poco más al ver que Sai apenas si esquivó la almohada que pasó volando a su lado - Si que eres bastardo Uchiha, ni siquiera me dejaste preguntarle si quería otro - Soltó al esquivar un segundo almohadón, tomando sus cosas para correr hacia la puerta - ¡Nos vemos!

Sasuke paró con su tercer arma aún en sus manos al verle salir del cuarto, bufando molesto y enfocando a Naruto tras ello, topando directamente con la atenta mirada del menor, terminando por arrojarle la almohada al ver que éste parecía mirar con fascinación.

-¿Y a mí por qué? - Naruto atrapó el cojín.

-Porque me da la gana, por eso.

-¿En serio?

-¡Por supuesto! - Totalmente convencido, Sasuke volvió la vista al frente, haciendo como que no veía la descarada alegría de Naruto asomar poco a poco - Es un país libre ¿No?, Si quiero, te lanzo almohadas. Así de fácil. ¡¿Algún problema con ello?!

-Oh, ninguno - El oji azul negó con un gesto pícaro, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Sasuke enarcó una ceja al instante.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Es un chiste privado - El menor parecía disfrutar de la mala leche del otro - Es un país libre, acabo de aprenderlo.

-Convenenciero - Escupió, revirando el rostro en dirección contraria.

-Y a mucha honra - Soltó enseguida, provocando un gesto divertido en el azabache con tan pomposo comentario.

Sasuke volvió a observarlo, completamente consciente de que había terminado por sonreír, a su vez, provocando la suave y fresca risa del rubio, simplemente jugando... y disfrutando.

-Neh, Sasuke - El menor apoyó las manos en la colcha y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, desbordando emoción en su mirar - A que no adivinas lo que conseguí.

-También apuesto a que no adivinaré, ¿Qué conseguiste? - Preguntó realmente interesado, y es que había retomado sus antiguas teorías de que ese dobe era tan impredecible como descarado.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé de mi viaje al gran cañón?

-Ah, ¿hablas de tu sueño hippioso de recorrer los estados unidos en una casa rodante destartalada mientras escuchas música de amor y paz?

-Teme, no es un sueño hippioso - Un pequeño puchero asomó en el rostro del blondo - Y si, hablo justamente de ese viaje.

-Lo que digas, ¿qué hay con él?

-Bueno, pues digamos que estoy un paso más cerca de hacerlo realidad - Externó con renovada emoción - Me he hecho de uno de los requisitos.

-¿En serio?, No me digas que... - Ante la satisfacción del oji azul, Sasuke se mostró sorprendido, como si de repente hubiera entrado en sintonía con lo que él pensaba - ¡¿Al fin te has robado la casa rodante?!

-... - Y la mandíbula de Naruto se desencajó - ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡¿por quién me tomas?!

-Cielos, ¿ahora te da un arranque de dignidad? - Soltó entre sorprendido y divertido - Con la de puertas que te he visto abrir, no me saldrás con que tienes pensado comprar el vehículo.

-Maldito - En menor entrecerró los ojos y torció el labio - Olvida la casa rodante, ¿quieres?

-¿No era eso? - Sasuke alzó la vista - Casa destartalada, gran cañón... - Recordó - A menos que hayas conseguido un mapa, o un boleto de avión para volver a los estados unidos, no adivino de que te hiciste ahora - Concluyó, volviendo su atención en el menor, mostrando una sonrisita de autosuficiencia con ver el tic nervioso que mostraba el oji azul en la ceja.

-¿Sabes?, me estoy pensando seriamente el no decirte - Naruto suspiró hondo y, sin querer recordar todo el tiempo el porqué, aquella sonrisa que últimamente mostraba de más, emergió por sí sola - Olvídalo.

-¿Uh?

Algo desconcertado, Sasuke miró a Naruto arrimarse un poco más hacia él, aún en la orilla de la cama, y remover el cuello de su pijama, zafando en breve parte del cableado del "manos libres" para extender un auricular hacia él. Sin hacer más teatro, el azabache lo tomó y lo colocó en su oído derecho, sin escuchar nada aún.

-Casa destartalada, gran cañón, y música de la buena, Sasuke - Explicó el blondo comprensivo, presionando un botón del móvil.

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you, remember I'll always be true."

Resuelto el bendito misterio, Sasuke mantuvo su índice sobre el auricular, en su oído derecho, y su atención en Naruto, quien cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a tararear la melodía que escuchaban, cortesía de los Beatles si sus nulos conocimientos musicales no le fallaban.

"And then while I'm away, I´ll write home every day..."

-And I'll send "all my loving" to you~ - Coreó el menor.

Era una broma de mal gusto, eso pensó el azabache, desechando esa idea de inmediato al ver que su cuñado realmente se limitaba a disfrutar de la música. Claro, él bien sabía que Naruto era un terremoto alegre, imprudente y libertino, pero distaba de ser cruel o mal intencionado... lo sabía. Además, también sabía que el culpable de la nueva y creciente confianza que había entre ellos, no era otro más que él mismo, aceptando completamente las posibles consecuencias de su necia "amistad", consecuencias que no sabía de qué forma afectarían a Naruto o si en verdad le afectaban siquiera, pero que en él estaban dejando huellas que quizás pronto se volverían imborrables...

...pero joder, sería problema exclusivamente suyo a final de cuentas.

-¿Cómo haces para agregar música nueva a tu móvil con tanta frecuencia? - Musitó curioso, llamando la atención del oji azul con ello.

-Secreto - Contestó con burla y misterio.

-¿Y así esperas que no piense mal de ti? - Naruto le sacó la lengua en son de broma y él volvió a centrarse en la música - Dobe.

Aun sin necesidad de encararse, una pequeña sonrisa emergió en ambos, sincera pero frágil, y a la vez tan involuntaria como verdadera. Aunque fuera en ráfagas fugaces, y solo cuando se quedaban a solas, se sentía bien ser honesto de vez en cuando.

Y tras contemplar la escena en silencio por varios segundos, Kakashi optó por pasar del umbral y posar un termo y una bolsilla plástica en el buró de forma intencionadamente ruidosa, atrayendo efectivamente la atención de ambos, rompiendo la pequeña burbuja que habían formado momentos atrás, una que él mismo empezaba a ver con demasiada frecuencia estos días.

-Hora del té - Exclamó animado, acercando una silla para sentarse frente a la cama y sacar unas cuantas tazas que Naruto se ofreció a sujetar con el fin de ayudarle a servir.

A veces, de verdad lamentaba tener que ser él quien los volvía a la tierra tan a menudo. Pero no podía darse el lujo de hacer la vista gorda, después de todo, el único que caminaba directo al vacío era Sasuke, así lo hiciera de forma voluntaria.

-Naruto, ¿Qué tal tu estómago? - Preguntó con manzana y cuchillo en mano, comenzando su labor de pelar.

Sasuke dejó de soplar su té para mirar curioso, como queriendo comprobar la fresca respuesta que daría el oji azul. Naruto siempre decía lo mismo, "De lujo", y después, como tantas otras veces, comenzaba una especie de auto-monólogo donde se quejaba ampliamente de su larga y exagerada estancia en ese lugar. Y a él, también le parecía exagerada. Al principio, cuando apenas empezaba a salir del letargo de los sedantes, atribuyó la hospitalización de Naruto a las heridas que aquél tipo le dejó. Pero con el pasar de los días, y sumado a uno que otro comentario de sus extrañados parientes, notó que las vendas que su cuñado llevaba fueron desapareciendo, dejando solo un vendolete alargado y del mismo tono de su piel fijado en su pómulo izquierdo. Incluso hoy veía algo nuevo, o más bien, algo menos... ya no tenía soluciones en los brazos.

-Debería decirle a Tsunade oba-chan que me el alta´dattebayo - Concluyó un muy indignado oji azul a Kakashi, quien rió con un goterón al ofrecerles la primera manzana lista y en rajas antes de ponerse a pelar la siguiente.

Sasuke tomó un tenedor y se acercó una rodaja para morderla, volviendo su atención a Naruto cuando este sujetó otra con la mano y se la echó entera a la boca, como si tuviera prisa.

-Gaara tiene razón - Continuó en alto el oji azul apenas pasó bocado - Otro poco y me saldrán raíces, hasta Sasuke será dado de alta antes que yo, no es justo´dattebayo...

Entonces, el azabache no pudo evitar ver a su tío con un gesto interrogante. Kakashi se encogió de hombros, partió la fruta, la dejó en el plato y volvió a repartir su atención entre Naruto y una manzana nueva. Sasuke mordió por segunda vez su misma porción. Quizás el dobe tenía razón. A decir verdad, según su padre en su última visita, él podría haber vuelto a casa desde hacía varios días, sin embargo, su abuela había insistido en que en el hospital podía vigilar su herida de cerca, revisarlo a placer y le evitaba a Mikoto tener que hacer grandes esfuerzos cuando ella aún estaba obligada a permanecer en reposo. Así, procurando la salud de ambos, su padre cuidaba a su madre en la mansión, y Kakashi y su abuela lo cuidaban a él en el hospital mientras el resto hacía milagros con las industrias para que no se cayeran tras la ausencia de media familia. Pero ahora que su herida estaba cerrada por fuera, que comía y respiraba perfectamente, e incluso empezaba a levantarse de cama para ir al baño, era un hecho que pronto volvería a casa.

-Naruto kun - Llamó una voz femenina en la puerta, haciéndoles mirar a Meymi-san, la paciente enfermera que Sasuke veía de vez en vez cuando Naruto se olvidaba de volver a tiempo a su habitación - Su medicación por favor.

-Hum... - El oji azul sonrió a los Uchiha y asintió antes de levantarse, siguiendo a la enfermera hasta perderse en el umbral.

Y ahí venía el otro misterio para Sasuke. ¿Por qué lo medicaban aún?, Comprendía que él mismo necesitaba analgésicos o la herida dolería un poco aún por dentro, pero Naruto...

Según oyó de sus parientes, el dobe había tenido un problema gástrico muy aparatoso el mismo día del evento, algo más grave que simples golpes, pero no podía imaginar semejante explicación cuando dijeron -con la misma incredulidad que la suya- úlcera gástrica.

-¿Cómo puede tener un hoyo en el estómago a su edad? - Susurró para sí.

-Corrección, "podía tener" - Habló Kakashi ante su sorpresa - Lo operaron el mismo día que a ti y dieron fin a su problema, a menos claro, que se haga a pulso otro agujero.

-¡¿Qué?! - Ahora sí que no cabía de la sorpresa - Pero... pero él no tiene rastros de que le hayan echado cuchillo.

-Hay otros medios. Sé cuidadoso Sasuke, de su condición solo sabían Oba-san, Itachi, él mismo Naruto y yo - El peli plata terminó la última manzana y tomando otro cubierto, se unió al aperitivo - No creo que le guste ventilar sus asuntos nada más porque si.

-... - Sasuke frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué me lo dices entonces?

-Por que querías saberlo, ¿o me equivoco?

-... No - Bajó la vista y continuó sumido en dudas, en otra de sus odiadas encrucijadas de cuando quería saber algo que al mismo tiempo presentía se arrepentiría de descubrir - Y... ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Itachi me lo explicó. Dijo que desde antes de conocerlo, Naruto ya arrastraba serios problemas con sus hábitos de comida, que hizo una gastritis crónica y que esto es consecuencia de ello - Externó su tío con seriedad, atento a su reacción - Sasuke...

-Eso no quiero saberlo - Cortó a prisa, molesto, apartando la comida para volver a la cama - Te equivocas en eso, yo... - Se cubrió completamente con las sábanas, algo inquieto y dolorido por lo rápido que se había acostado - De verdad... prefiero no saber dónde rayos se metió mi hermano.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Definitivamente... no quería salir.

-¿Todo bien, joven?

La despreocupada voz del chofer volvió la atención de Gaara al frente del vehículo, seguramente en un intento por comprobar la situación económica de su bolsillo tras presenciar sus constantes ausencias mentales.

Era inútil postergarlo más. Para tranquilidad del sujeto, liquidó la ya enorme cuenta del taxímetro y salió del vehículo, contemplando el enorme edificio gubernamental donde residía la embajada hindú a solo una calle de distancia, sitio donde su padre, Yashamaru, y seguramente también Temari, esperaban desde hacía hora y media su llegada.

Lo asaltó un calosfrío...

Bueno, era de esperarse.

-¿Tan terrorífico es Papá-san? - Gaara giró, contemplando a Sai con una mezcla de horror y sorpresa mientras éste posaba la palma extendida por sobre sus ojos a modo de tratar de ampliar su campo de visión pese a tener la sombra de muchos rascacielos y que el sol estaba prácticamente por ocultarse.

-¿Pero qué...?

-¿Hago aquí? - Completó el azabache, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa de su repertorio - Te lo he dicho todas las veces Gaara-chan, gustaré de ti aunque al Uchiha-bastardo no le parezca. Así que hace rato seguí al taxi, y heme aquí.

-¡¿Por todo el recorrido?! - Gaara realmente estaba sorprendido esta vez. De todas las cosas estúpidas que Sai había venido diciendo estas dos semanas, sin duda, esta era una de las que se llevaba el premio, la otra, por supuesto fue cuando dijo que "gustaba de él" la primera vez... justamente frente a su exnovio - Uf, no puedo creerlo. Si que eres un caso perdido - El peli rojo negó, preguntándose como su día podía seguir sumando puntos negativos.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer, es la demencia del taxista - Sai se mostró algo molesto - Mira que dar tantas vueltas a la ciudad para llevarte a un destino tan corto, deberíamos quejarnos con la empresa - Exclamó, sacando el móvil a prisa con obvias intenciones de marcar.

-Alto ahí - De un ademán el oji verde le arrebató el aparato - Sai, de verdad, busca a alguien más a quien molestar.

-No puedo - El azabache mostró el índice - Deidara-sempai está de un genio horrible desde que le pedí que me acompañara a visitar a Naruto al hospital.

-¿Y no te has preguntado el porqué? - Cuestionó con toda la ironía del mundo.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con "El peor castigo".

-¿La pintura? - Externó sorprendido.

-Pues sí, creo que al conocer a Naruto y ver que tiene el mismo color de ojos lo ha defraudado. Se ensañó con ella, es una lástima, "abismo" era una gran obra. Incluso, él mismo dijo que no volvería a pintar algo similar - Murmuró con cierto pesar.

Un goterón resbaló por la frente de Gaara. Mira que ingenuo capullo, y pensar que se trataba más bien de un pervertido en potencia.

-Ya. No puedes acercarte a Deidara pero, ¿qué hay de Naruto?, él también te gusta ¿no?

-Eso es diferente. Además, él va a casarse pronto, Deidara-sempai me lo explicó - Sai se cruzó de brazos y asintió - Dijo que no puedo jugar con él porque, aunque me disguste, Itachi no baka es su persona más importante, y Naruto también es la persona especial de ese Uchiha-maldito.

-... - Algo perplejo y desde que conoció al par de pintores, Gaara se preguntó por vez primera que relación tendría la pareja de Sai con el hermano de Sasuke y con Naruto - ¿Deidara-san dijo eso?

-Si - Asintió de nuevo - Y también me dio permiso para ir tras de ti.

-¡¿Cómo qué te dio permiso?!

-Dijo que, a veces, uno tiene impulsos que no se dan dos veces en la vida, y que debemos seguirlos si no queremos entristecer en un futuro, lamentándonos por algo que pudo ser.

-Espera - El menor cerró los ojos y negó con las manos antes de revolverse el pelo, demasiada información junta, además... - ¡"Debemos" me suena a manada! - Externó con una enorme vena en la sien - Y yo no pienso ser partícipe de loqueras inútiles, entérate que tengo un fracaso amoroso. Encima, hoy... - Enmudeció de pronto.

-¿Hoy...? - Sai le animó a continuar, observando atento al paralizado peli rojo que tenía en frente.

Gaara suspiró, guardó compostura y decidió que era tiempo de hacerse la idea. Volvió su atención al azabache y supuso que algo de amabilidad no haría daño a nadie.

-Mira - Empezó, buscando la manera de decirlo todo junto, y de forma clara - Sé que me puse... algo idiota ese día al ver a Sasuke herido y al borde de la muerte, y agradezco totalmente que me hayas ayudado...

-Fue un placer abrazarte.

-¡No interrumpas! - Alzó la voz, nuevamente con una vena gorda en la frente - ¡¿No ves que trato de decir algo importante?!

-Lo siento, creo que he cogido manía - Sai sonrió y él oji verde rogó a buda por paciencia. Tomó aire y volvió a la carga.

-Yo no tenía intenciones de dejarte confuso ese día, y menos aún de haber provocado "impulsos" - Remarcó los benditos impulsos -, que ahora sientes que debes seguir, pero...

-¿Cómo cuando me devolviste el abrazo? - Gaara lo fulminó con la mirada - Vale, continua por favor.

-En resumen, no puedo salir contigo.

-¿Ah no? - Sai no parecía sorprendido.

-No.

-¿Acaso, aún sientes impulsos hacia el Uchiha-bastardo?

-¡No! - De verdad estaba perdiendo la paciencia - Y no quiero sentirlos - Agregó antes que se le ocurriera algún otro disparate.

-Entonces, dame una razón válida - Vaya que Sai era directo.

-Vuelvo a Nueva Delhi, es un hecho, ¿contento? - Admitió al fin, harto de Sai, y de sí mismo - Aún si yo "quisiera" - Remarcó el quisiera - involucrarme en tus locuras, sería debut y despedida, a menos claro que quieras canalizar tus impulsos hacia mi hermana, ella se queda, y con lo bien que ya se llevan, apuesto que estaría encantada.

-¿Estás celándome?

-¡No!

Ante la sorpresa de Sai, Gaara hizo un mohín, uno realmente extraño e infantil, pero a la vez, parecía capaz de arrancar la cabeza al primero que se acercara, era como si estuviera volviendo a digi-evolucionar. Era tan divertido gustar de él, pero...

-Gaara-chan...

-¡Que no me digas así! - Rugió el otro, parpadeando con sorpresa al ver una extraña expresión de abatimiento que no había visto en el azabache, pero era lógico, después de todo estaba rechazándolo - Vale, vale, que sensible que eres, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Va en serio? - Soltó sin vacilar - ¿Te irás? - El oji verde volvió a mostrarse algo molesto, asintiendo con un gesto cabizbajo - ¿Cuándo?

-... - Gaara bajó un poco más la cabeza - De hecho, están esperándome.

Un espeso mutismo se cimbró, uno que no hacía silencio, sino que dejaba oír más alto el ruido del tráfico de la avenida, de la escasa gente que aun rondaba el edificio a esas horas, y de uno que otro avión que planeaba la ciudad, seguramente abandonando o arribando al aeropuerto.

-Quizás, si no tuviera que irme... - El menor calló al ver que ya hasta estaba diciendo tonterías nada más por hablar.

-Está bien, admito que, tienes una razón válida.

Bueno, con lo último que había escuchado, por lo menos ahora Gaara estaba seguro que Sai había entendido el pretexto por el cual no podía dejarse engatusar por alguien como él, levantando la vista cuando la palma de una mano ajena empujó su frente para alzarle la cabeza, apenas alcanzando a tomar aire de la sorpresa cuando Sai posó sus labios sobre los suyos. ¡Pero qué diantres!

Entonces sintió algo, y con un demonio, si que fue un "impulso", uno donde le tomaba el cuello con fuerza... y lo estrangulaba. Sin embargo, el azabache se separó y, atónito, Gaara comprobó que estaba aún más sorprendido y paralizado que antes.

Y no es que Sai besara de infarto, la verdad, no había tenido tiempo de comprobar eso. Era el simple y sencillo hecho de haber visto a Jiraiya saludarlo desde el otro lado de la calle lo que lo había dejado en semejante estado.

-¿Gaara-chan? - Sai ladeó el rostro confundido.

-Es...espera aquí un momento - Musitó apenas, pasando del maldito insensible de Sai para atravesar la corta avenida. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente el porque, pero tenía unas enormes ganas de disculparse con el patriarca de los Uchiha. Es decir, Sasuke y él habían terminado, aunque casi nadie en su familia se hubiera molestado en comprobarlo. Era casi como si esperaran que volvieran mientras fingían no enterarse de nada. Por favor, si hasta Naruto y Sai se habían dado cuenta de que ya no estaban juntos.

-Te ves bien, pequeño - Jiraiya sonrió ampliamente.

Y a Gaara le dio otro calosfrío.

-Bueno, si... si - Murmuró apenas, armándose de valor para aclarar lo que tenía que aclarar - Em, Jiraiya-sama... lo que acaba de ver...

-Ya no sales con Sasuke, ¿cierto o falso? - Interrumpió el otro, jactancioso.

-...Cierto.

-Entonces, no tienes que darme explicaciones - Externó, mostrando una media sonrisa llena de comprensión y a la vez picaresca - Aunque te recomiendo usar sitios más oscuros o privados, en ese sentido Sasuke te cuidó mucho. Pero es solo una sugerencia.

-No, yo no - Negó totalmente abochornado. Como odiaba la vergüenza, se ponía rojo - Es decir, él y yo no...

-Joum, ves rosa y te dicen azul. En verdad, no entiendo a los jóvenes de ahora - El mayor se encogió de hombros y abanicó el aire con una mano - Bueno, debo dejarte, estoy algo cansado, deberías aprovechar tu juventud y salir por ahí a divertirte, en eso admito que mi nieto si era algo seco, pero no juzgues un libro por la portada, es un Uchiha después de todo, y en eso pecamos de ardientes, fogosos e insaciables.

-¡Jiraiya-sama! - Gaara miró al cielo y empezó a contar hasta diez, omitiendo la sonora carcajada del mayor. Vaya que este había sido un día de perro, y al mal paso darle prisa - También debo irme, mi padre va a matarme - Murmuró algo más calmo.

-¿Tu padre? - El albino volvió a reír con ganas - Tu padre seguro ahora va rumbo a la India.

-¿Qué? - El menor le miró de inmediato.

-Bueno, te soy franco. Esperaba que Sasuke se pusiera las pilas contigo, pero la familia no se quedó con ganas de adoptarte.

-... - Negó extrañado, no entendía nada.

-Pensándolo mejor, mientras estés en Japón sí que tienes que entregarme cuentas, de lo contrario ¿qué le diré a tu padre? - Externó obviamente divertido, tocándose la frente de forma guay - Mira que convencerlo de que nos dejara a cargo de tu seguridad no ha sido nada fácil, tiene un genio peor que el de tu hermana, no sé cómo puede ser diplomático.

-Pero... ¿eso quiere decir que...? - Antes de que pudiera terminar, una conocida limusina paró frente a ellos, Jiraiya agitó la mano como despedida al entrar, y Gaara se sintió bobo al ver el vehículo esfumarse en un santiamén - ¿...me quedaré en Japón? - Completó en un hilo de voz.

-¿Te quedarás?

Ya no sabía ni porque seguía sorprendiéndose al ver a Sai tras él.

-Eso parece - Exclamó aún con duda, mirando luego aquél ya vacío edificio de gobierno.

-Entonces, hay que celebrarlo.

-¿Qué?

No era que fuera mala idea, era solo que Gaara no creía que le estuviera sugiriendo celebrar solo, así lo comprobó al mirar con renovado enfado que el azabache tomó su mano y tiró de él como si nada. En realidad, lo que colmaba el feliz asunto de que se quedaría en Japón como quería, era que acababa de darse cuenta de que también se había quedado sin su 'razón válida'.

-¿Tomarme la mano también es un impulso? - Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, a sabiendas que la extraña sonrisa de Sai no revelaría sus intenciones - ¿Igual que el beso?

-Por supuesto - Sai le guiaba algo serio y callado, muy atento al camino - Desde que te conocí, he sentido muchos impulsos.

-¿A sí?

-Te digo que es verdad. Por ejemplo, está cuando sentí el impulso de molestarte, así que me burlé de la ropa de tu país, también el de consolar tu llanto, el de seguirte sin saber porqué. Deidara-sempai incluso me echó de la cama por haber tenido un impulso mientras dormía a causa de haber soñado contigo...

Pese a lo inesperado de eso, Gaara recordó también otra de las tantas razones por las que no podía liarse con él. Se supone que Sai estaba emparejado ya, y el tal Deidara debía estar loco. ¡¿Quien en su sano juicio te otorga permiso para ir y verte con otra persona?!, Lo suyo con Sasuke había terminado justamente por eso, bueno, por eso y porque le había mentido en lugar de ser honesto y negarle la decisión de si dejaba que le viera la cara o no.

-... Por eso, tuvo que explicarme que era lo que pasaba y me aconsejó ir tras de ti.

-¿De verdad dijo eso?

-Si - Sai sonrió como si recordara algo divertido - Dijo: "Dile que gustas de él e intenta ser honesto, si después de eso el niño ese te bota, siempre podremos recurrir a unos fuertes meneos".

Sai detuvo el paso al sentir una repentina y férrea resistencia, girando para ver cuál era el problema esta vez, contemplando una extraña aura oscura emanar de su actual cita...

-Gaara-chan... ¿Cuántas veces puedes digi-evolucionar?

El menor mostró su semblante frío y asesino. Esta vez, Sai retrocedió al parecerle que de verdad le arrancaría algo, y sospechaba que no sería la cabeza, acelerando el ritmo con que retrocedía hasta echar a correr. Aún así, los impulsos de Gaara le parecían divertidos.

-¡Tú...! - El peli rojo lo señaló, pegando la carrera tras él con el único fin de enseñarle que con Sabaku No Gaara, no se juega.

Era definitivo, odiaba a Sai. El malnacido pecaba de honesto.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

-¿Tomando aire fresco?

-Hum - Sin abandonar su cómoda postura, sentado en aquella banca que todos sabían solía frecuentar, Naruto levantó la vista, esbozando un intento de sonrisa a Kakashi - ¿De vuelta a casa? - Preguntó al ver en sus manos el mismo termo que le había visto traer en la tarde.

-En realidad pensaba dejarlo en el auto y aprovechar para ir por algo de lectura decente - Explicó, tomando asiento junto a él - Me extrañó que no regresaras a la habitación de Sasuke... ¿sucede algo?

Naruto volvió a mirar entonces el crepúsculo, repasando lo que rondaba su mente. Su inalcanzable alta médica, las ganas de saber qué tanto hacía Itachi, el recuerdo de su retorcido papi Orochi, el saber que los prefería muertos a juntos y 'felices', pensar en cómo volver y buscar un acuerdo con esa maldita serpiente... tener que decir adiós a Sasuke. No, nada de eso era "algo" que pudiera compartir con Kakashi...

-Debería convencer a oba-chan de que me dé el alta - Así que se salió por la tangente - Ya que a mí, no me hace caso.

Kakashi observó su extraño y repentino abatimiento. No era una faceta que conociera de él, y el hecho de hallarlo solo y alejado le hacía deducir la razón, recordando también que tras su disgusto con Itachi, igual se había aislado a cal y canto.

-He pensado mucho en ustedes - Confesó, ganando un poco de la atención del oji azul - En Itachi, en ti... en Sasuke. Observo día a día, desde hace tiempo, y no logro comprenderlos.

Ahora sí que Naruto lo miraba y escuchaba. Justo lo que necesitaba, más problemas.

-Cuentan por ahí - Continuó - que lo prohibido, se vuelve tentador... ¿Sabes cómo termina esa historia? - volcó entonces toda su atención en el prometido de su sobrino, topando con el enigmático azul de sus ojos. Vacíos... vacíos y fríos.

Naruto apartó entonces la vista con serenidad. Por supuesto que conocía el final, y por experiencia propia. La única forma de librarse de la tentación, era rendirse a ella.

-Diga... a dónde quiere llegar.

-A pesar del tiempo, y la distancia... ellos se admiran y se respetan - Después de pensarlo otra vez, Kakashi se decidió - Hablo de Itachi y Sasuke, son hermanos después de todo, un par que comparte un cariño mutuo muy, muy especial.

Incapaz de responder, Naruto apretó los puños con discreción. Así que... a eso quería llegar.

-Al verlo contigo, de alguna forma asimilamos que eres valioso para Itachi, incluso me arriesgo a pensar que para él significas más que cualquiera de nosotros. Respecto a Sasuke, estoy seguro que te das cuenta... de lo que tú significas para él.

Con un parpadeo, Naruto enfocó la brillante gema azul que se balanceó justo frente a sus ojos. Giraba destellando de forma intermitente, dando la impresión de ser un hermoso espejismo. Sorprendido, miró a Kakashi de reojo, extendiendo las manos juntas hacia adelante, dejando que el pendiente de Sasuke aterrizara suavemente en sus palmas.

-Eres su tentación, Naruto - Sin voltear a verle, el oji azul abrió los labios un segundo, prefiriendo cerrar la boca y callar al siguiente - Y lo último que deseo, es que te conviertas en su perdición.

Entendía... entendía perfectamente. Naruto tomó aquél zafiro por un extremo y lo observó con detenimiento, apreciando los delicados ángulos de su forma alargada, frunciendo el ceño al distinguir unas líneas grabadas en su interior... ¿japonés?

-Dice: Sasuke - Kakashi halló entonces un atisbo de emoción en los sorprendidos zafiros de Naruto, que pasaron de él para volver a fijarse en la gema, como si ahora quisiera memorizar los kanjis que formaban aquél nombre - Y en tu sortija... dice: Itachi.

Entonces el rubio se tensó, girando su mano izquierda al reparar en esa otra joya, una que por lo visto, al tener frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo, no había observado lo suficiente.

-Me siento obligado a decirte que cualquiera en la familia reconocerá lo que tienes en tus manos con solo verlas, todos tenemos una diferente - Explicó - Para los Uchiha, los zafiros significan amor, y lealtad.

Tras incontables segundos de silencio, una exhalación emanó del menor, apretando los dientes al mismo tiempo que una mueca tensa se formó en sus labios. Miró rápida y distraídamente el cielo, suspirando con ahogo, parpadeando con insistencia.

-No creo que seas una mala persona... y sé que entiendes porque te pido esto - Una pequeña sonrisa emergió en el peli plata, posando una mano en el hombro de aquél chiquillo que tanto distaba de parecer interesado o pretencioso, propinándole un apretón en señal de apoyo - Aunque no tengo derecho alguno de meterme, no me gustaría ver como malgastan su vida de forma tan mediocre.

Kakashi se marchó tras sus palabras, dejándolo a solas para meditar.

Naruto entreabrió la mano derecha, con el pendiente un su palma, luego, giró a ver el anillo que llevaba en la izquierda. Así que, ese era el precio. El silencio de Kakashi era realmente caro, pero bien fundamentado. Tenía muy buenas razones... para forzarlo a decidir.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Salió de la habitación quitándose los tapones de los oídos y aún con algo de sueño a cuestas, frotando su frente con la yema de sus dedos, deteniendo su andar al haber pisado algo en su trayecto.

-... - Un conocido gesto de mala leche se formó en el rostro de Itachi al ver la alfombra tapizada de basura y múltiples manchas de procedencia no del todo desconocidas.

Caminó a prisa, parando de nuevo frente a la sala, apagando la música y tirando de la enorme colcha que había justo en medio, sacando a sus "invitados" de brazos de Morfeo de una forma poco amable.

-¿Quién? - Solo en paños menores y con unas ojeras dignas de competir con las de Itachi, Kisame saltó de la sorpresa, mirando a los lados con rapidez.

-¡¿Donde?! - En igual de condiciones, Tobi tomaba posición de lucha, buscando la amenaza aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Hum - Igual de ligera de ropas y dando media vuelta en su sitio, Konan volvió a acomodarse sobre el cojín del sofá.

-Muy bien pichones - Itachi echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y dudó un momento donde señalar primero, optando por dar prioridad al pasillo de su departamento - No sé quién o quienes participaron en el folleo, pero más vale que empiecen a limpiar un poco, ¿No les parece?

-Ahum - Tobi bostezó con verdadera pereza - Oh, pero si es solo Itachi - Musitó tallando sus ojos antes de echarse de nuevo en la alfombra, abrazando a Konan al acomodarse, rodando hacia Kisame segundos después con un par de lagrimones en los ojos tras la cariñosa colleja que ella le propinó.

-Menudo cabrón - Adormilado, Kisame empujó a Tobi por la cabeza, sin quitárselo del todo de encima - Duerme otro rato y fastidia más tarde - Concluyó, volviendo al mismo asunto que los otros dos.

Un enorme tic asomó entonces la ceja del ignorado azabache.

Diez minutos después...

-Gracias - Totalmente limpio, fresco, y sin dejar de lado el periódico matutino, Itachi tomó de la taza de café que Konan había dejado en la ahora limpia y brillante barra de la cocina, sitio donde un breve desayuno para cuatro esperaba a que los otros se sentaran para empezar.

-Maldito genio el que te cargas - Cerrando el refrigerador, la enfurruñada azabache tomó asiento y posó un par de cucharas congeladas en sus ojos, tratando de bajar la inflamación - Kisame tiene razón, te hace falta no una, sino varias sesiones de buen sexo.

-Déjalo en paz, el pobre no tiene la culpa de ello - En la sala, fregando la alfombra y la mesa con un paño húmedo, Tobi posó una mano en su espalda baja y se estiró hacia atrás - vivir... a base de pajas... no ha de ser fácil - Soltó con esfuerzo, provocando que el "pobre" Itachi enarcaba una ceja y alzara la vista por encima del diario justo cuando los ojos del peli corto se abrieron de golpe al haber oído un "crack" demasiado peligroso en su columna.

-Está decidido - Recién llegado a la sala tras haber sacado costales enteros de basura, Kisame palmeó la espalda de Tobi, doblándolo hacia adelante tras otro "crack" - En cuanto vuelvas, múdate de casa de tus padres, pídele perdón por lo que quiera que hayas hecho esta vez y reconcíliate de inmediato.

Ignorándolos, Itachi pasó página y continuó su lectura, como si buscara algo interesante entre las notas policiacas y sociales.

-Pero... ¿Desde que se fueron? - Unas líneas azules surcaron el rostro de Konan al echar cuentas y ver que los dedos de las manos no le alcanzaban - ¡¿No es demasiado tiempo?!

-... - Itachi mordió una tostada con algo de saña, pasando página de nuevo.

-En serio chico, mira - De uno, Tobi bajó el diario y le miró decidido - Sé que el amor te dio duro esta vez, pero esto ya es una emergencia, y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte... tu sabes - Tobi sonrió un poco lascivo - como antes.

-Me uno a la contienda - Konan también rió de forma sugestiva.

-Eh, chicos... - Kisame carcajeó con algo de nervios.

-No necesito favores - Cortó, alzando el diario de nuevo.

-¿Lo ven? - Kisame alzó las palmas resignado - Ha caído en la monogamia.

-Oh, vamos Itachi - El de coleta refunfuñó cuando Tobi bajó de nuevo su lectura - No puedo creer que no estés necesitado, o que manuela te sea suficiente, a menos que... - Musitó el peli corto con duda, encarándolo - De verdad, ¿nada de nada?... ¿ni una vez?

El de coleta entrecerró los ojos al tener encima la mirada acusadora de sus tres amigos, torciendo el labio cuando viró el rostro al sentirse demasiado observado.

-¡Te lo tiraste! - Gritaron los tres a coro encima de la mesa, y de él, provocando que casi se fuera de espaldas con todo y silla.

-¡Con un demonio! - Itachi se levantó con una enorme vena en la sien - ¡¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mi vida sexual?!

-Ya sabía yo que era demasiado tiempo - Tobi rió con diversión.

-¡Suigetsu, Suigetsu! - El de coleta abandonó la cocina llamando hacia algún lado de la casa - ¡¿Dónde diantres se metió?!

En ese momento el cerrojo de la puerta principal crujió, centrando la atención de todos en ella con contrastante seriedad.

-¿Tanto me extrañaron? - Soltó alegremente desde el umbral un joven de cabellos albinos hasta los hombros y apenas cubiertos por un alto gorro de lana, relajando abruptamente a los departamento - Pues ya llegó por quien lloraban - Agregó, adentrándose con una sonrisa que mostraba unos afilados dientes muy parecidos a los de Kisame - Bien, pedido listo Itachi.

El aludido observó el extraño y gordo portafolio que el hermano de Kisame le extendió, apreciando como el chico señaló la puerta en un cabeceo, esperando su afirmativa para volver a hablar.

-Pueden entrar - Suigetsu sonrió al ver asomar a una extraña chica de lentes de pasta y larga cabellera roja atada en una coleta, seguida de un sujeto alto y serio de corta melena naranja - Karin, Juugo, les presento a... ya saben quienes.

Una gotaza resbaló por la frente de la mayoría, que miraron al sonriente Suigetsu como si le faltara un tornillo, mientras Itachi se ocupaba de posar aquél maletín en la mesa y alzaba la tapa tras zafar los seguros con extremosa rapidez.

-¿Son confiables? - Preguntó el azabache de coleta al aire.

-Por supuesto - Fue la chica peli roja la que contestó, acomodando sus lentes con un ademán despectivo.

-¿Les explicaste la situación?

-Con detalle - Ahora fue el otro recién llegado quien osó contestar.

-Ya - Suigetsu se encogió de hombros - Digamos que tu querido suegro no se ha portado muy bien con ellos que digamos.

-Hum... - Tras un extraño crujido, Itachi extendió la mano derecha al frente sin inmutar a nadie al ver la amenazante Colt M4A1 que apuntaba - Que raro.

Un sonido parecido al de algo cuando se enchufa se oyó apenas en el departamento, dispersando en el aire una infinidad de plumas que emanaron del ahora destrozado cojín del sofá tras el impacto. Itachi bajó el arma y tras un nuevo click levantó una más pequeña, apuntando un sitio diferente al anterior, repitiendo el fugaz y -para Karin- sorprendente suceso varias veces en apenas cuatro segundos.

Itachi dejó la última de ellas en la maleta y la cerró con seriedad.

-No me van. Suigetsu, consigue armas convencionales - Soltó apenas levantarse de la mesilla y perderse camino a su habitación.

-Co... como digas - El albino parpadeó, mirando entonces el enorme y reciente agujero que lucía su gorro favorito en la punta - ¡Muy bien, ¿Quién diablos lo hizo enfadar?! - Soltó a sus compinches, todos mirando sus atuendos y valorando aquello que Itachi había baleado durante su pequeña evaluación de juguetes. Tobi frunció el ceño al ver a Konan y Kisame señalarlo de forma directa.

-Pajillero reprimido - Murmuró el peli corto con indignación.

Liberada de la primera impresión, Karin se agachó a recoger sus gafas, analizando la pata que ahora le faltaba. Una puntería espeluznante, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de temer por su vida, admitió para sí al colgárselas en el escote con la que aún le quedaba. Dedicó a Juugo una mirada significativa, y ambos asintieron con seriedad.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

-Alta después de la comida - Ordenó, anotando su orden en el registro correspondiente.

Ya se lo venía temiendo. Pensando rápido, Sasuke miró de inmediato a su médico responsable.

-Pero... yo aún me siento mal.

-Si digo que estás dado de alta, es que estás dado de alta - Sin dejar lugar a réplicas, la matriarca Uchiha cerró con fuerza la tablilla médica que tenía en manos - ¡¿Algún problema con eso?! - Dirigió a su rebelde paciente. Una mirada fulminante idéntica a la de ella emergió en el ahora enfadado rostro de su nieto, quien bufó desbordando indignación a pestes.

-Oba-san, ¿Y qué sucede si de verdad se siente mal?

Tsunade cambió entonces el objetivo de su furia, provocando que Shisui respingara y abrazara a Shizune como acto reflejo, ante la risa nerviosa de su gemela.

-Oh, vamos mujer - También desde el sillón de visitas, Jiraiya sonrió con la escena - Era solo una duda.

-¡Pamplinas! - Tsunade rodeó la cama y, ante fastidio de Sasuke, posó una mano sobre su cabeza y lo despeinó con saña, sonsacándole un gesto de mala leche aún peor - Los estudios son normales, come, respira y la herida cerró perfectamente. Ese malestar debió ser un error y pasará pronto - Explicó felizmente, dedicando una sonrisa escalofriante al menor - Muuuy pronto, ¿Neh, Sasuke cariño~? - El aludido entrecerró la mirada con la indirecta.

-Cómo voy a saberlo. Se supone que tú eres la experta, ¿O no?

El efecto fue inmediato. Una enorme vena se hinchó en la frente de la matriarca, que soltó a su nieto y despotricó por todo el cuarto antes de salir de la habitación echando rayos y centellas, aludiendo cosas como "crio desagradecido" y frases semejantes.

-Y ahora castigará a todos con horas extras - Musitó Jiraiya con un suspiro al momento de salir tras ella.

Los gemelos pusieron cara de circunstancias, soltando un fugaz "volveremos por ti" al enfermo antes de seguir a los mayores.

Lejos de contestar, Sasuke apartó las sábanas de uno, calzó y tomó un abrigo del sofá para salir del cuarto. Si a final de cuentas le habían dado el alta, entonces, ¡Al diablo con el reposo!

En realidad le importaba poco si su abuela se había dado cuenta o no de la verdad, ella tuvo la culpa después de todo. Cuando le había dado el alta la primera vez, dos días atrás, lo había tomado por sorpresa, quizás esperando que brincara de la emoción al oír que dejaba el hospital, y antes de haber podido reaccionar ya estaba de pie en la puerta del mismo. Pero no, no podía irse así, tan de repente. Por ello, haciendo uso de unos inexistentes dotes teatrales, fingió dolor...

¡Ni él podía creerlo aún!

Omitiendo ese vergonzoso detalle, su abuela picó, y dudando de su bienestar lo dejó en observación un poco más, ordenando una nueva serie de estudios... y reposo absoluto. De haber sabido lo segundo, habría fingido otra cosa.

Tras recorrer el piso de cirugía por completo, halló una enorme pizarra al final del mismo. Como imaginó, su propio nombre estaba ahí, marcando el número de cama y habitación que ocupaba, apreciando como una enfermera apuntó "Alta" justo delante. Pero, extrañamente, el otro que buscó, por lo visto no estaba hospitalizado en su misma área.

-Disculpe - Llamó a la chica de blanco - ¿Sabe en qué área del hospital está la enfermera Meymi-san...?

Algo cansado por el recorrido y ahora con verdaderas, y molestas, punzadas en su cicatrizada herida, Sasuke tomó asiento en una de las tantas mesas de la cafetería, sujetando por inercia su costado derecho mientras aún buscaba a su alrededor.

-Maldito reposo - Murmuró a lo bajo, algo falto de aire - Y también... maldito usuratonkachi - Agregó, apenas cayendo en cuenta de cuál había sido su error.

Dejar que fuera Naruto el que lo buscara a diario, concentrando las visitas de ambos en su habitación, lo había mal acostumbrado. Ahora no sabía donde jodidos buscar. Y, preguntar por la afamada Meymi-san también había sido un error, cosa que descubrió al enterarse que la enfermera había sido cambiada al área de cuneros, y para colmo, estaba de vacaciones.

Suspiró profundo, recargándose completamente en la silla, frotando su costado por encima del pijama.

Si, se había mal acostumbrado... a su compañía, a sus largas charlas, a repelar sus comentarios disparatados, sin importarle tanto el anochecer al dar por hecho que al día siguiente estaría ahí, presumiendo música o simplemente hablando sin parar con todos. ¿Cómo olvidó que aquella rutina no sería eterna...? Recordándolo hasta que el hechizo se rompió, cinco días atrás.

Al principio se molestó un día entero por su desaparición, enfado que se esfumó al descubrirse pensando que tal vez se había puesto mal, llevándole a preguntar desinteresadamente por su salud. Una sonrisa apagada cruzó su rostro al recordar que incluso llegó a pensar que quizás Itachi había vuelto, dándolo por hecho hasta que, entre pláticas, Kakashi bromeó con la verdad absoluta de que si su hermano estuviera ahí, seguro lo visitaría.

Después de eso decidió buscar a Naruto, bueno, esa era el plan cuando le salieron con la estupidez del alta, y luego con el maldito reposo, el que se obligó a guardar para no tirar el telón de su mentira y ganar algo de tiempo.

Alzó la vista al ver algo más de gente, fijándose en el reloj de la cafetería... hora de comer.

Se levantó y rodeó el lugar para volver, fijándose a su paso en los limpios cristales que lo separaban del jardín, parando de súbito al recargar una mano en aquél muro transparente y comenzar a buscar a los lados una salida que lo llevara al exterior, volviendo sus pasos al hallarla en dirección opuesta a la primera. Una vez fuera, saltó la guarnición de arbustos para cortar camino, andando cada vez más lento hasta detenerse junto a su cuñado, cómodamente acostado boca arriba en el pasto, con el sol en la cara, los brazos abiertos al cielo y los ojos cerrados, respirando con pasiva lentitud.

El azabache reparó en lo relativamente cerca que estaban del comedor, y de la gente que comenzaba a llegar, volviendo entonces su atención al menor. ¿Estaría dormido?... Parecía cómodo.

-¡Buu!

Sus hombros de tensaron en un respingo cuando algo sujetó su tobillo izquierdo. Retrocedió de inmediato presa de un aterrador calosfrío, mirando con el corazón de fuera como una amplia y divertida carcajada irrumpía el supuesto sueño del rubio.

-Lo sien... siento - Externó el oji azul entre risas, sentándose para sujetar su estómago - No me pude resistir.

-Ja-ja, que divertido - El típico ceño fruncido estropeó el rostro de Sasuke - Ahora entiendo que has estado haciendo toda la semana, ¡Molestando gente! - Reprochó sin rodeos.

-A decir verdad... - El oji azul se encogió de hombros con travesura - El único que siempre cae con eso, eres tú.

-Te la estás ganando, subnormal - Contrario a su amenaza, Sasuke respiró aliviado cuando Naruto volvió a reír, sintiéndose internamente tranquilo de una manera definitivamente extraña, inundado por una calma que había echado de menos.

La diversión de Naruto cesó al ver la palma que se extendió hacia él, siguiendo el brazo hasta dar con la sonrisa torcida de Sasuke.

-Me han dado el alta - Anunció - ¿Comemos juntos?... como amigos - Agregó al verle algo incrédulo.

Esbozando una leve y fugaz sonrisa, el oji azul estrechó su mano, tirando del agarre hasta conseguir quedar de pie, arrastrándolo consigo casi al instante y sin aviso.

-Espera, dobe - Extrañado y abducido, Sasuke se vio caminando en dirección contraria a la del comedor - No es por ahí, ¡Esta es área restringida! - Soltó apenas leyó el letrero de la puerta que cruzaron, aquél que estaba junto a otro que decía "cocina".

-Tranquilo, teme, es solo un atajo - Explicó el menor, saludando apenas a uno que otro apuradísimo sujeto de blanco en su camino.

Y vaya atajo. Antes de lo previsto ya estaban a espera del ascensor. Por la hora y la rapidez con que ellos mismos cruzaron el lugar, Sasuke apostaría que nadie notó aquél agarre confianzudo que aún mantenían. Desde luego que tomarse las manos no era para tanto, la carrera por si sola podía causar agitación y ahogo, ¿no?.

-¿Estás bien? - Naruto le miró preocupado.

Doki-doki.

Apartando su mirar del rubio, Sasuke le soltó para sujetarse el pecho, coincidiendo con el timbrar del elevador al abrirse. Entró recargándose en el fondo y pegó un hondo suspiro, dejando que fuera Naruto quien marcara el piso deseado, apenas notando cuando las puertas se cerraron. Sintió el típico vértigo del tirón inicial, y luego nada. Mas recuperado de la carrera, vio a Naruto recargarse junto a él, tarareando vagamente la cancioncilla del alta voz, como si tuviera la cabeza en otro lado.

¿Estaría pensando en Itachi?

Observó el elevador marcando "Planta Baja" en rojo, con la flecha titilando hacia arriba.

Sin tener mucho que decir, optó por esperar en silencio. Aunque cada vez que estaba con él le comiera la curiosidad, se negaba a tocar los tantos temas que habían omitido en sus conversaciones, como si hubieran hecho un voto de silencio sin haber cruzado palabra. Itachi era uno de ellos... el atentado era otro, la propuesta de matrimonio otra, y podría seguir citándolos mentalmente. Pero siempre que los recordaba prefería callar... justo como ahora.

Viró el rostro un poco en dirección contraria, sin repelar al hecho de que Naruto hubiera recargado la cabeza en su hombro derecho. Buscó distraerse con otra cosa, verificando cuantos pisos faltaban para tratar de ignorar el hecho de que el dobe acababa de tomarle la mano... de nuevo. Aún decía "PB", y la flecha titilaba y titilaba. Recorrió con la vista el tablero de control, hallando hasta abajo el botón "stop" de un rojo intenso que indicaba su actual funcionamiento.

-¿Lo has visto? - Susurró el rubio apenas audible. Pero él escuchó perfectamente, y sintió a Naruto apretar su agarre con su muda afirmativa - Ya... déjalo un ratito más, ¿vale?

Doki-doki.

¿Qué pensaba? por supuesto que no. Sasuke entendió su mano libre al frente para alcanzar el tablero, quedándose exactamente en el mismo sitio con una vaga sensación de idiotez, dudando como deshacer el fuerte abrazo con el que Naruto lo había detenido.

-Sólo unos segundos - Con el rostro por encima de su hombro, el menor se alzó un poco más hasta alcanzar a susurrarle al oído - Tu también necesitas darte cuenta.

Se sentía... extraño. Era como si algo fuera a salir de su interior, desbordando lo que quería retener. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía bien, igual que el roce de sus manos. Sasuke sonrió al notar que ya no quería huir, bajando aquella mano poco a poco hasta rodearlo por la espalda, atrayéndolo un poco más.

Le abrazó también, deseando que muchas cosas se fueran al trasto.

Estar en sus brazos, sus roces, aquel cosquilleo que le crispaba los nervios al sentir el cálido aliento de Naruto en su cuello, y que erizó su piel cuando sintió un suave mordisco en su lóbulo. Todo, absolutamente todo en él le inducía a cometer estupideces, como el virar el rostro y perderse en esos suaves cabellos dorados, hallando su inconfundible olor a lavanda; como al alzarle el rostro y rozarle con la nariz la frente y la mejilla, algo ansioso por llegar a su destino y descubrir si aun sabía a helado; estupideces como el haber gruñido de enfado al sentir solo un pobre y cortante beso en la mejilla cuando Naruto, se le separó.

-¿Amistad? - Susurró tristemente el rubio frente a él - Yo no puedo ser tu amigo, no quiero - Explicó, tomando una mano del azabache entre las suyas, obligándolo a cerrar el puño - ¿Tu sí?

La respuesta de Sasuke se quedó en su garganta, mirando esos zafiros fija e intensamente. No... no podía ser honesto, era egoísta, era ruin, era... un mero capricho. Pese a ello, quería retenerlo a su lado.

-¿Te das cuenta ahora?, ¿El por qué no debes acercarte a mi? - Con una débil sonrisa, Naruto le soltó, retrocediendo hasta pulsar el botón rojo del tablero, provocando de nuevo aquél tirón en el estómago - Si lo haces... no me culpes.

Ilógicamente rápido, la musiquita de fondo cesó y las puertas se abrieron a tope.

-Felicidades por tú alta, y buena suerte - Con algo de melancolía el oji azul agitó una mano al frente al de salir del ascensor.

Apenas a solas, Sasuke extendió al frente el puño que Naruto le había cerrado antes, abriendo la mano y la boca como si fuera a decir algo... intentando detener a alguien. El ascensor se cerró de súbito, justo al mismo tiempo que el sonido de algo caer y rodar extraviado por el piso tras haber sido liberado de su prisión llamaba su atención.

A sus pies, apreció el llamativo destello de su pendiente azul cuando dejó de moverse.

-Dobe - Murmuró, agachándose para recuperar aquella inútil baratija, sonriendo al contemplar el zafiro que el mismo le había colgado a modo de agradecimiento aquél día, en la pista de hielo - Ya decía yo... que si estabas pensando en ese idiota.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Grandiosa fecha para viajar a Hakodate.

Y pese a la multitud que iba y venía por el andén 13, sabía que el calor humano pronto sería escaso e insuficiente.

Alzando un poco más la bufanda blanca que abrigaba su cuello y parte de su boca, Iruka impidió que el humillo que emanaba al respirar, anduviera libre por ahí. Recorrió un poco la manga de su gruesa gabardina y comprobó la hora en su reloj de pulso cuando el arribo de un tren cercano provocó que sus cabellos castaños, ahora libres de ataduras, se movieran a causa del aire que arrastró a su paso.

El sonido del aire comprimido salir de golpe cuando el tren se detuvo del todo, se oyó solo segundos antes del altavoz, anunciando con claridad el tiempo que el mismo estaría en la estación y el destino final de su largo recorrido.

-Cuarenta minutos tarde, ¡Cuarenta minutos! - Se quejó una ancianita al arribar al transporte ferroviario en el andén.

Iruka sonrió con nostalgia al pensar que esto, era solo era el comienzo de los retrasos. Afianzando su abrigo, subió y tomó asiento en uno de los tantos lugares disponibles, mismos que habían ido vaciándose con las horas y las estaciones intermedias del camino, y ahora, por transbordar en una ruta secundaria a la principal.

Pasó media hora para que el tren se moviera de nuevo, abandonando en breve la estación.

Totalmente seguro de que había sentido algo vibrar, Iruka revisó su bolsillo, abriendo el móvil para contestar una llamada entrante.

-¡Iru...-chan! - La voz de Shizune resaltando entre la enorme interferencia de la línea le tomó por sorpresa - Te... he busc...do todo el día, inc... han pr... ntado por ti y no he s... contestar. ¿Dónd... estás? - Atento a su hermana, Iruka pasó su mano enguantada por el empañado cristal de la ventana, apenas divisando el monte Fuji como un punto pequeño y distante en el horizonte, presenciando la caída de los primeros copos de nieve en lo que llevaba de recorrido, los cuales, poco a poco, iban cambiando el paisaje mientras más avanzaba.

-Camino a casa.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

-Di, "aaah".

-Ah.

La luz blanca de la lamparita inundó el interior de su boca, permitiendo su perfecta valoración. La mirada almendrada se entrecerró insatisfecha. Pasó entonces a tocar con el índice aquel matiz azulado que se disimulaba bajo los ojos de su paciente, cuyos años de experiencia le permitían distinguir.

-¿Y bien? - Naruto le miraba expectante.

Guardándose su decisión, Tsunade tomó la tablilla médica de la cabecera, y hojeó con insistencia el expediente del niño.

-¿Itachi? - Musitó la rubia a Kakashi, quien desde el sillón de visitas negó el haber podido contactar con él - Crío desobligado... Alta - Agregó bajito al final. Dejó la tabla de lado tras anotar la orden con desgano, respingando con enorme sorpresa cuando se vio repentinamente abrazada.

-Gracias - Aferrándola con fuerza, Naruto sonrió feliz tal cual era a ojos de la matriarca, un mocoso - Gracias - Repitió, separándose luego de sentir algo de bochorno con lo que había hecho.

Tsunade le golpeó suavemente la frente con el índice a modo de juego, sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera con esa respuesta. Era... era como Itachi. Riendo con la cara de poema que tenía el oji azul, y llevada por un anormal arrebato de ternura, Tsunade le besó la frente.

-Alta mañana después de la comida, Kakashi vendrá a recogerte a eso de las cuatro - Repitió la rubia, despidiéndose de ambos para abandonar la habitación.

Anonadado, y algo sonrojado, Naruto miró a Kakashi como si quisiera comprobar que no se había vuelto loco de repente, pero el peli plata aún veía la puerta con la misma sorpresa que él.

-Te ha tomado aprecio - El mayor sonrió entonces a Naruto - Seguro hoy vuelve a llover por esto.

A solo unos pasillos de ahí, Tsunade desvanecía de a poco su sonrisa.

- "O" negativo - Recordó el grupo sanguíneo, pensando en alguna forma rápida para conseguir más sangre de ese tipo. Los pocos paquetes que guardaba el hospital para emergencias, habían tenido que ocuparlos en el mismo Naruto el día del atentado.

Lo inusual que era su sangre y saber que, en lugar de mejorar, los resultados de ese crío empezaron a salir repentinamente mal desde hacía poco, empeorando día a día, la estaban preocupando. Naruto necesitaba un donador urgente de sangre, y quizás, también necesitaría el trasplante de médula ósea después de todo.

Pero eso era imposible, él llevaba ya dos meses en tratamiento y los progresos parecían haberse revertido con todo e intereses en tan poco tiempo. Sin un milagro urgente, para él esto era... el final del camino.

No quería ser negativa, y decidió agobiarse después. Primero lo primero, sacarlo del hospital o, con sus inexistentes defensas, Naruto terminaría pescando una infección de las que ahí sobraban, estaría más seguro en la mansión. Con móvil en mano llamó enseguida al mayor de sus nietos.

-"Por razones personales del cliente, este número se halla ocupado o fuera del área de cobertura. Por favor, intente llamar más tarde o deje su mensaje después del timbre. Ding, ding dong..."

-Crío desobligado - Susurró con desgano renovado - Por tu propio bien, deberías volver de inmediato, Itachi - Marcó de nuevo, un número diferente, barajeando las últimas opciones del menor - ¿Namikaze?

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

La fría brisa invernal meció las cortinas en la habitación.

Sin hallar razón suficiente para cerrar el ventanal, Sasuke lo ignoró, permaneciendo inmóvil y a oscuras, solo a veces iluminado por algún relámpago distante en el oscuro cielo nublado.

Después de la pequeña bienvenida que sus padres y parientes le habían dado, al fin lo habían dejado subir a descansar, arrumbándose boca arriba en la cama apenas la tuvo a su alcance, sin haberse tomado siquiera la molestia de encender la luz tras la puesta del sol. Si solo pudiera... ignorar a aquel que rondaba su mente desde hacía tiempo, varios meses ya para ser más exactos, quizá su vida aún podría volver a ser tranquila y llevadera.

"¿Te das cuenta ahora?, ¿El por qué no debes acercarte a mi?"

Cuanto más lo intentaba, mas inútil le parecía la idea de Naruto... alejarse.

Pero, si omitía el hecho de que tenían una especie de amistad con toques eros, y que -según su familia- el par de pichones parecía haberse contentado, si quería o no frecuentar a su cuñado era asunto suyo. Total, no era algo prohibido, no iban a separarse ni a cancelar su boda porque él le hablara, ni tampoco que Naruto fuera algún peligro biológico y él fuera a morir por acercársele...

Por inercia, tocó su costado antes herido con suavidad. Ya no dolía.

... está bien, la última era una mala comparación y admitía que casi pasa algo así, pero, ¿ahora estaba vivo, no?, ambos estaban vivos, emparentados y... algo enrollados.

"Neh... ¿Estás bien?". Le susurró aprisa. Al ver a Naruto asentir, no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado. "Cuanto me alegro..."

Y luego, nada... era lo último que recordaba del atentado. ¿Por qué había hecho algo así? Debía ser... "estupidez crónica", si, seguro ese era su mal, y era más que obvio que era Naruto quien lo había contagiado al conocerlo en las vegas, aquél diabólico sitio donde sus síntomas de idiotez franca empezaron a manifestarse.

Que sonría. Que hable. Que se divierta... Cualquier cosa menos aquella triste y ausente mirada.

Desde entonces, parecía haberse propuesto hacerle alcanzar una meta tras otra, como una cascada que cae sin oponerse a la atracción de la gravedad, caprichos personales que cesaron al descubrir que para Naruto solo había sido un free, y que tenía a alguien... alguien que en lugar de hacerle sonreír, parecía lastimarlo cada día un poco más. Era testigo de ello, podía recordar su semblante triste, al borde del colapso y el llanto, ese día, cuando le vio desahogarse.

"Itachi... no me ama...". Naruto alzó la vista, observando su shockeada expresión, "Aunque quiera, no podrá, porque él... ama a alguien más" Confesó, cerrando los ojos, terminando su cerveza en un largo trago, deslizando sus dedos por sus labios, cabizbajo, secándose cuidadosamente antes de alzar la vista, sonriendo al ver su sorpresa. "Patético... ¿cierto?"

Está locura estaba marcándolo, y no se refería solo al aspecto físico. Confundido, Sasuke pasó una mano por su rostro, rozando sus labios en el trayecto... ¿Cuántas veces había terminado por besarlo?

Se detuvo un segundo, abriendo discretamente la boca al sentir el alcoholizado aliento de Naruto rozar su rostro. Unió sus labios con suavidad, saboreando, moviéndolos con extrema lentitud, delineándolos y adentrándose a su interior con delicadeza. Ladeó el rostro, y Naruto se adaptó a su ritmo, lento, provocando que cediera el agarre en sus muñecas. Deslizó sus dedos por sus palmas abiertas, y lo dudó una... dos veces... hasta que se atrevió a entrelazar sus manos.

Cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza, no debía permitirse recordar eso. Esa vez, no es que hubiera vuelto a ceder a sus caprichos internos, simplemente, no quiso verlo llorar. Para ser un desliz, cuando estaban juntos, la situación realmente se les iba de las manos.

Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué se lo pensaba tanto?, si Naruto... había escogido ser fiel a Itachi a final de cuentas.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, respirando con tranquilidad.

Naruto... era un peligro. Era tóxico... un veneno... que causaba adicción.

"Baka... baka". Le oyó murmurar entrecortado, asombrándose al ver rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas cuando él aún sonreía, quizás reflejo de haber carcajeado a tropeles solo instantes atrás. "Te quería de verdad... y aún lo hago... mucho... mucho" Sollozó, bajando el rostro, tornando aquél gesto en llanto, tristeza... "¿Por qué no te importó?"... y reproche.

Repentinamente molesto, le tomó el rostro con cuidado, secando las lágrimas de aquél usuratonkachi con sus pulgares, sin poder hacer mucho por detenerlas. Deseó poder borrar de su corazón al responsable de su llanto, y conservar para sí su curiosa mascota. Aún estando abajo, e invadido por esa idea, rodeó su cuello, atrayéndolo con suavidad, rozando su nariz con la suya, cerrando los ojos poco a poco al ladear el rostro...

-Déjame... tomar su lugar.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, agitado, confundido al notar que Naruto ya no estaba sentado encima suyo, como se suponía que lo tenía solo momentos atrás... ¡¿Qué rayos había sido eso?!... Se apoyó en los codos para erguirse, comprobando que aún estaba en las penumbras de su habitación.

¿Un sueño?

Y uno muy real.

Aturdido, se levantó y encendió la luz. ¿Las tres de la mañana?

¿Realmente se habría quedado dormido? O solo había pensado tanto que ahora entraba en una fase avanzada de su recién descubierto mal.

Con duda, se arrimó a la orilla y abrió el cajón de su buró, sacando una pequeña llave plateada, con el extremo de arriba plastificado a modo de cubierta, sitio donde un par de botones se disimulaban. La apretó con fuerza y miró por el ventanal, fuera llovía con suavidad.

-¿Qué nunca nevará? - Reprochó con sincero remordimiento - ¿O no está permitido... pedir un deseo egoísta?

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

La adrenalina había vuelto a sus venas, logrando que se moviera más rápido y preciso de lo habitual. Seguro no era el único que había extrañado la sensación... esa de estar al borde de la muerte por puro gusto y placer.

Una vez terminó los preparativos, se agachó al borde de la azotea de aquél edificio, como un sigiloso felino que mira atento su presa, en espera del momento adecuado para saltar... aunque en realidad, sabía de sobra que difícilmente pasaba desapercibido, ni aún rodeado por la espesa oscuridad que precede al amanecer, y todo gracias a las llamativas ropas que llevaba.

Pero, como la gran banda estrafalaria que eran, ellos podían permitirse semejante atentado a la moda, vistiendo aquél largo saco negro con estampado de nubes rojas, conscientes de que era lo que le daba el nombre a su organización, y completamente orgullosos de la sensación que provocaba el simple hecho de pronunciarlo.

Akatsuki... pánico.

Itachi observó cada detalle del edificio que tenía enfrente, el único en varias calles que aún mostraba un insignificante atisbo de luz y actividad, estando a solo una avenida de infiltrarse en el que seguramente había sido transformado en uno de los sitios con mayor seguridad en Norteamérica, después del pentágono, o la misma casa blanca por supuesto.

Tomando un gran tropel de aire, se obligó a permanecer en sus cabales y guardar algo de paciencia. Como cabecilla provisional de esta misión, no podía darse el lujo de perder la cabeza. Así que declinó por mentalizar una vez más el sitio exacto donde cada uno de sus compañeros aguardaba, a espera de su señal.

-Escuchen - Exclamó elevando apenas una octava de su voz habitual. Aunque era apenas un susurro, el intercomunicador que llevaban, permitía a los demás oírle a la perfección - Como bien saben, esta no es una misión cualquiera. No es un juego, es algo peor, es... un asunto personal - Una sonrisa burlona asomó en su rostro, misma sonrisa que sabía se había dibujado en el rostro de cada uno de sus compañeros - No saben cuan agradecido estoy por el simple hecho de que hayan respondido a mi llamado pero, si alguien desea abandonar... lo entenderé, la última oportunidad la tendrán en exactamente unos minutos.

-No acapares toda la gloria Itachi - La voz de Konan, segunda portavoz al mando, se hizo oír - La causa por la que nos llamaste no solo te incumbe a ti.

-Somos una familia -Tobi se oía tranquilo.

-El que se mete con uno, se mete con todos - Completó Suigetsu.

-Sí bueno, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes pero... - Kisame se oía impaciente - Si alguien además mío lo hace por un poco de sangre, diga yo.

-¡Yo! - Apoyaron los nuevos, Karin y Juugo.

-Bueno, será como quieran - Completamente agradecido, al grado de no poder explicarse con palabras, Itachi se permitió sonreír una vez más - Pero les advierto que no voy a pagar gastos de entierros, cuentas de hospital ni seguros médicos, ¿oyeron?

Pasada la obligada parte sentimental, Itachi palpó el porta kunais que llevaba atado al muslo derecho.

-¿Armas listas? - Preguntó con cuidado renovado, aún algo incrédulo de sus propias palabras, obteniendo un asentimiento general.

Y es que al dominar al menos cinco estilos de lucha cada uno, ser expertos en el arte del espionaje y sigilo, así como el uso de un cuantioso número de antídotos y venenos, conocimientos obtenidos tras dolorosos años de experiencia callejera y a los que bien supieron sacar provecho, el simple hecho de que en esta ocasión ocuparían armas convencionales en una misión, era algo así como... ¿memorable?.

Honestamente, no iba con su persona, ni con su estilo de pelea.

Sin embargo, tener presente que lo que lo movía era un asunto completamente personal, y saber que nadie más que él saborearía su dulce venganza, lo impulsaba a querer protegerlos de algún modo, algo tarde para pensar que no quería involucrar a nadie más, pues la luz que irradiaba aquél anuncio de neón con forma de manzana, al fin se había esfumado, señal inequívoca de que era hora de pronunciar aquél conjuro tan previamente ensayado...

-Juugo, Karin. Es tiempo - Exclamó con dureza, desencadenando que una gran onda de muda e imperceptible interferencia se alzara sigilosamente en varios kilómetros a la redonda - Tobi...

-Hecho - Respondió de inmediato - Se han quedado sin líneas telefónicas.

-Buen chico - Soltó con voz claramente dominante - Suigetsu, Kisa, lo han visto... es hora de dormir.

Como si hubiera terminado de pronunciar las palabras mágicas, el fuerte sonido del chasquido que produjo el haber botado, y quemado, siete pastillas en las instalaciones eléctricas de las cercanías, precedió al inmediato apagón que se suscitó en casi diez cuadras en el perímetro, apagón que la salida del sol en el horizonte disimuló a la perfección.

Y ahora, era cuando la verdadera acción comenzaba. Lejos de reír por algún motivo emotivo, gracioso o de duda, Itachi sabía que solo ya solo les aguardaba el dolor de la derrota, o el tan ansiado olor de la sangre.

-De lo que te perdiste... Mizuki.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Tamborileaba los dedos en la mesilla de cerca, igual que hacía desde hace casi hora y media.

Llegaba tarde... muy, muy tarde.

Miró por la ventana... quizás era mejor alistar todo de una vez.

Con aparente calma, alzó la mezclilla negra de sus vaqueros para anudar sus botines, alcanzando luego sus calentadores que esperaban sobre su mochila, tirando bien a la altura de las muñecas hasta sacar sus dedos por los espacios correspondientes en la tela. Esperando que sirviera de algo, vistió un corto chaleco azabache encima de la playera blanca que llevaba y se rodeó el cuello con una frazada, no era una bufanda, pero hacía frío y seguro calentaría algo. Se colocó al final una gruesa gorra negra cuya forma cuadrada hacía parecer que tenía orejas de gato... pero era larga, y cubría sus orejas, además de que terminaba en dos largas y delgadas trenzas de lana que bien podía anudar bajo su barbilla si el frío se ponía rebelde...

¿Quién le habría escogido la ropa?

En fin. Ahora sí, completamente listo, se sentó en la cama a esperar... de nuevo.

-Naruto-san - Entrando a la habitación, una mujer de blanco dejo una charola en la mesilla de junto, pasándole un juego de tabletas y un vaso de agua - En lo que llegan por usted, aún podemos recordarle esta dosis.

-Gracias - Sujetándolas en su puño, el oji azul se llevó la mano a la boca, pasando agua seguido de eso.

-Por favor, cuídese - Pidió la preocupada enfermera al recogerle el vaso - Coma bien, y no olvide sus horarios de medicación.

Sonriendo con agradecimiento, el rubio asintió, logrando que ella imitara su gesto antes de marcharse. Observando la puerta unos segundos más, tiró de su mochila y hurgó poco para hallar su viejo y regordete monedero en forma de rana. Lo abrió de un pellizco y se llevó la mano libre a la boca, escupiendo con disimulo lo ocultaba.

-Gama chan... tu también di, "aaah" - Como si aquello ya no le perturbara, dejó caer las tabletas que debió haber tragado en el interior y cerró el monedero, dejándolo de nuevo en la mochila.

Confirmó en los cajones por millonésima vez que no olvidaba nada y, tras recoger lo que había puesto encima de la almohada con anticipación, se sentó en la cama a esperar. Miró el cielo nublado por la ventana, sin poder ver bien la puesta de sol a causa de los densos nubarrones que tapizaban el firmamento.

Aferrando lo que guardaba en su puño derecho por un instante, abrió la palma, y confirmó que encontraba más azul en las piedras de su sortija que en el firmamento de estos días... azul que se tornó repentinamente amarillo.

De hecho, todo a sus ojos se empezó a ver... ¿café?.

Algo mareado, y empezando a sudar frío, Naruto sujetó su cabeza con una mano, sin llegar siquiera a ser consciente de cómo la sortija resbaló de su agarre, o del como su cuerpo se precipitó lento y sin remedio hacia atrás...

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Su corazón ya venía trabajando a marchas forzadas, agitado y presuroso, consecuencia del tramo recorrido hasta ahora en el interior de la fortaleza enemiga, palpitando como si cada latido fuera el último. Y quizás... pudiera serlo.

Sonrió fascinado con la idea, contemplando la entrada de un abarrotado pasillo frente a él sin moverse un solo milímetro, lugar que lo acercaría a su verdadero objetivo, y también, sitio donde seis sujetos de negro le apuntaban con arma en mano, imponentes y amenazantes, en espera de que se atreviera a intentar algo para tirar del gatillo.

Con ese desbordante desafío, Itachi se agachó extremadamente rápido, justo a tiempo antes de que algo que parecía un boomerang gigante alcanzara a rebanarlo por detrás, desestabilizando la concentración de los sujetos, al grado de hacerles retroceder cuando aquélla giratoria y enorme espada de púas metálicas se incrustó horizontalmente en el umbral del pasillo tras destrozar parte de la entrada.

¡Ahora!

Desplazándose con una velocidad y destreza asombrosas, pasó a Samehada por debajo, explotando al máximo el reducido espacio que tenía, esquivando cada ataque en su contra con envidiable agilidad, y a su vez, profiriendo cortes mortales a cada movimiento que realizaba. Itachi parecía danzar en el centro de un aparatoso remolino humano, levantando a su paso tonos de carmín en el aire que salpicaban el desgastado papel tapiz del lugar.

Se detuvo de súbito, y todo pareció detenerse con él.

Agachado en el final alejado del pasillo, con las manos cruzadas frente a él a la altura de su rostro, sosteniendo un kunai en cada una, escuchó el estrepito de varios cuerpos derrumbarse a su espalda.

¡Oh, yeah! I tell you something...

Volteó solo unos segundos antes de empezar a correr de nuevo, apenas alcanzando a ver a Kisame sacar a la enorme samehada de la pared para girarla y volver a ser clavada en la entrada, ahora de forma vertical, como si buscara bloquear el paso a alguien más, y darle algo más de tiempo.

Siguió la ruta planeada, y los pasillos que siguieron al anterior, se terminaron en solo cuestión de minutos, deteniéndose frente al umbral que tanto ansiaba, alcanzando a distinguir el inconfundible olor a humo de habano, formando una mezcla suave y aberrante con el alcohol que se percibía en el aire, incluso, si agudizaba el oído, podía escuchar perfectamente la respiración tranquila de alguien en el interior.

Estiró su mano hacia el pomo, parando al ser inesperadamente interrumpido con la voz de sus camaradas.

-Área sur contenida, ¿Qué hay del resto? - Parecía que a Tobi le faltaba algo de aire.

-Tiburoncín y yo sí que tenemos algunos problemas - Konan se oía realmente ocupada, e Itachi comprendió que no solo Kisame le había ayudado momentos atrás - Descuiden, estamos en ello.

-Juugo, Karin y yo hemos peinado la zona este, pero han conseguido separarnos - Y Suigetsu parecía la mezcla perfecta de los dos anteriores - ¿Itachi?

-Hum - El azabache de coleta sonrió en silencio - Pues este muñeco ha terminado sus deberes, así que va directo por el dulce del premio - Susurró.

-¿Solo?, ¡Ni lo pienses! - Tobi se enfadó enseguida - Espera a que llegue alguien más.

-Iré, soy el que está más cerca - Exclamó Kisame con apuro, e Itachi se percató enseguida que la costumbre y la tensión del momento parecía haberles hecho olvidar quien llevaba el mando esta vez.

-Da igual, tiburoncín - Agregó, aún entre susurros - Para cuando llegues, me habré terminado el postre.

Regresando al punto donde se había quedado, giró el pomo con sigilo, asombrándose un poco al verle ceder con suma facilidad pues había imaginado un mínimo de resistencia. Pero no, todo se encontraba dispuesto de una forma extrañamente complicada para los demás, y sospechosamente práctica para él... demasiado fácil.

-¿Es que vas a quedarte todo el tiempo en la puerta, querido yerno? - Escuchó de aquella voz lasciva proveniente del interior - Si no entras, tendré que beberme el whisky que tan gustosamente he servido para ti.

Tras esta pequeña jugarreta, Itachi sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de verdad, dejando aflorar el odio y el rencor que realmente le guardaba a esa maldita serpiente, mismos que había sabido controlar hasta ahora y que le habían llevado a hacer lo que hacía, buscando vengarse de una forma u otra por haberse atrevido a atentar contra los suyos. Con más fuerza de la necesaria, tomó el pomo de nuevo y lo giró, pero apenas había delatado su presencia, el frío tacto del metal le hizo parecer que una cubeta de agua helada le caía por completo... había picado.

El, integrante de una de las organizaciones de asesinos más buscados y mejor pagados del mundo. El, sucesor exiliado de una de las organizaciones médicas y académicas más fructíferas y reconocidas de Japón, capaces de competir con las primeras a nivel internacional. El, un Uchiha... había picado con el anzuelo mas choteado de todos los tiempos.

¡Con un maldito demonio!

Preso de una serenidad digna de quien está sumamente apurado, Itachi soltó una silenciosa carcajada y empujó la puerta sin dar un solo paso aún, haciendo uso de un enorme auto-control para adentrarse con extremo cuidado, luchando por no aporrearla contra la pared y arrojarse sobre su querido suegro para rebanarle el cuello de un movimiento al vislumbrar la pálida figura de Orochimaru, cómodamente sentado frente a una mesita ratona, mueble donde un vaso de whisky extra reposaba justo al alcance de una silla vacía, dándole la vaga sensación de que entraba a una realidad subalterna o algo así.

El sitio, aún provisto con cómodos muebles atacados por el tiempo y luciendo en sus paredes un blanco que ya variaba desde el lila hasta el marrón coagulado en sitios donde empezaban a desconcharse, mostraba un estilo único, casi soberbio, majestuoso e inverosímil, incluyendo la elaborada vajilla de cristal del vistoso y surtido mini-bar de la habitación.

-Deberías ponerte cómodo - El viperino señaló con un cabeceo la silla vacía frente a él, fijando luego su amarillento mirar en su invitado, repasando su enorme y asquerosa lengua por sus labios - Creo que tenemos una larga charla pendiente.

-Difiero contigo - Contestó el otro con una serenidad que le sorprendió a sí mismo y que, según leyó en el rostro del otro, causó temor - Quisiera terminar lo que vine a hacer, y volver a Japón lo más pronto posible - Explicó al comenzar a girar un Kunai en torno al índice de su mano derecha mientras se acercaba a paso lento y cauto.

-Ku, ku, ku. Tu sí que sabes ir al grano Itachi - Orochimaru rió divertido - Ya hablas como el hombre de la casa que ansía volver al hogar. Y créeme, puedo entender la causa, después de todo, conozco mejor que tú el efecto adictivo que mi Naruto provoca en las personas que le miran, la razón del porque busqué hacerme de él en cuanto lo vi por primera vez y del que lo pusiera a bailar en este mismo escenario, esperando el momento adecuado para empezar a venderlo y recuperar con creces mi inversión.

-El es mío - Siseó el de coleta, fulminándole con la mirada - Solo mío.

-Descuida, ya no guardo el más mínimo interés en prostituirle, si pienso en su actual falta de pureza sumada a su negativa actitud, es obvio que su simple apariencia no se ajustará a mis planes. Pero cuando los imagino retozando tan despreocupados de la vida, despiertan mi indignación. Prefiero desaparecerlos del mapa. Aunque debo confesar que no me esperaba que un asesino como tú se enamorara realmente de un niño como él - Y una sonrisa retorcida desfiguró sus facciones - Dime, ¿Le has contado por qué te alejaste de tus padres?, ¿O te ha funcionado el teatrito de vida humilde y limitada que le has dado?. Y no me salgas con la historia esa de que tu alma ha encontrado paz a su lado.

-...- El azabache irradiaba verdadera rabia en su mirar.

- Si lo analizas con detalle, en realidad te estoy haciendo un favor. Te diré el porqué Itachi-kun. En realidad es algo de sobra conocido pero que a ti, por lo visto, se te ha olvidado - Insinuó con maldad, entrecruzando los dedos al frente - El amor, es un veneno corrosivo... ¿Crees que nadie más lo verá como tú?, ¿Esperas que te sea fiel?... ¿Qué harás si sucede lo contrario?

-¡Silencio! - De forma abrupta, Itachi alzó el kunai al frente, listo para silenciarlo de una vez y para siempre... sin saber porque rayos no lo arrojaba y le atravesaba la garganta de una buena vez.

-Ita, Ita, Ita. Es lamentable ver que hasta Sharingan, el perfecto asesino desaparecido, puede perder la cabeza por un poco de ese dulce veneno - El viperino cabeceó en negativa - Lo que en realidad has provocado con ese matrimonio, es sentenciar a Naruto y a ti mismo a sucumbir al ritmo de una marcha fúnebre, llevándolo directo a su perdición. Acéptalo, eres peligroso, quien asegura que no serás tú mismo quien tome su vida en un arrebato... ¿Te perdonarías algo así?

-... Creo, que ahora entiendo por qué se odia a los suegros. - Con esfuerzo, Itachi esbozó una sonrisa forzada e irónica - Hablan demasiado.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y totalmente decidido esta vez, Itachi se impulsó hacia delante de un movimiento, deseando ahora más que nunca convertir esa sonrisa burlona en una mueca de terror, parando en seco casi justo frente a él y retrocediendo de un brinco para evitar la enorme guardaña de tres hojas que se clavó sobre la mesa ratona en la que se había apoyado segundos antes.

De un tirón, el mismo rubio que Naruto había visto en el evento de caridad, Hidan, recuperó su guardaña y la giró tras él con la otra mano extendida al frente, calculando distancias en apenas décimas de segundo antes de arrojarla una vez más. Con suerte, podría romper su record y tardar menos tiempo de lo usual en decapitar a su víctima.

Itachi cayó limpiamente, teniendo que retroceder una vez más apenas había tocado suelo, más ocupado en esquivar los toscos pero peligrosos movimientos de aquél psicópata como para poder retomar su primer objetivo, desconcertándose a su vez al sentir algo caliente en el cuello, sacándose el intercomunicador de inmediato y frunciendo el ceño al ver el pequeño hilo de humo que emanó de este.

Olvidándose del estropeado aparatejo, un espeluznante sonido surgió cuando el de coleta paró el filo de las cuchillas con un kunai, impulsándolas hacia atrás y consiguiendo abordar de frente a Hidan, propinando un ataque tras otro mientras el rubio conseguía apenas cubrirse con la correa metálica de la guardaña, al final soltándola al retroceder de un salto para conseguir una distancia prudente y ponerse a salvo.

Estáticos y analizándose aprisa, Itachi e Hidan se mostraron igual de sorprendidos al ver el cuarto repentinamente envuelto en una espesa cortina de humo grisáceo.

Itachi sonrió con disimulo al reconocer el instrumento de camuflaje de su grupo, olvidándose de Hidan para volver a buscar a esa maldita serpiente ponzoñosa, alcanzando a ver una figura alta y fornida interponerse entre ambos. Alertado por una serie de zumbidos frente a él, rabió al tener que retroceder esta vez guiado totalmente por el instinto, seguidos por el claro sonido de cinco filos metálicos al incrustarse en la madera del piso.

¿Shurikens?

Se detuvo al fin, totalmente seguro de que había regresado al inicio, de pie en la puerta, contemplando como la nube oscura se disolvía.

Orochimaru estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar, con esa fastidiosa sonrisa aún en su rostro. A la derecha de éste, Hidan ya sostenía la correa de su inseparable guardaña, y su izquierda, sin sorprenderse demasiado, observó a Juugo.

-¿El resto? - Preguntó melosamente la serpiente al peli rojo.

-Controlados - Respondió escueto, sosteniendo el duro mirar de Itachi sobre su persona.

Aferrando el Kunai con algo más de fuerza, Itachi entrecerró la mirada con un poco de frustración, cuidando cada movimiento propio al ser totalmente consciente del arma que le apuntaba a menos de quince centímetros de distancia, justo a la altura de su sien izquierda, sostenida por una completamente tranquila Karin.

-Descuida, no estarás solo - Orochimaru logró ganar su rabia una vez más - Tu querido niño irá enseguida tras de ti, a diferencia de Hidan, Kakuzu no suele entretenerse con sus víctimas... Karin querida, ¿nos haces el favor?

Con esa señal, Karin liberó el seguro de arma, tensando un poco el índice en el gatillo.

-Mfh, tienes razón... - Pese a todo pronóstico, Itachi sonrió con decisión, dejando caer el Kunai para cerrar el puño al grado de hacerlo crujir - Definitivamente, no me gustaría... irme solo.

En un movimiento apenas visible, Karin se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Itachi aferrar el arma que empuñaba de forma casi instantánea, tirando del gatillo tan pronto pudo sin reparar en el gran cambio de trayectoria que había sufrido su brazo, alertando de sobremanera a los presentes al ver la bala dar justo en el blanco... en una persona diferente.

La expresión atónita en el rostro de Hidan no sugería si habría sentido algo más aparte de sorpresa cuando se desplomó inerte al lado de Orochimaru, todos volviendo la atención al ahora peligroso azabache cuando con un movimiento más dobló la muñeca que sujetaba de la peli roja hasta hacerla crujir, consiguiendo que ella soltara el arma sin más, arrancándole una verdadera mueca de dolor al tiempo que él pisó el kunai en el piso hasta hacerlo saltar al aire, alcanzando a arrojarlo hacia donde deseaba justo antes de abalanzarse al frente tal cual tigre a su presa.

Sin perder más tiempo, Juugo botó el seguro, apuntó y, tras el que fuera el último estallido en el lugar, todo terminó al fin.

I think you´ll understand.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Contemplando como las salas se iluminaron una tras otras al encender la luz, Deidara dejó los sitios concurridos de la galería buscando algo de paz... una paz que últimamente no conseguía ni siquiera en sueños.

Camino a su sitio favorito y bostezando con verdadero cansancio, volteó hacia al ala este al escuchar un extraño eco en el lugar.

¿Y eso?, parecía que algo se hubiera caído en alguna de las habitaciones. Pero esas áreas, estaban supuestamente vacías... y cerradas.

Tomando valor, asomó por el primer pasillo con algo de desconfianza, tratando de ver algo entre las sombras y sorprendiéndose al vislumbrar a su viejo amigo salir por una de sus puertas.

-¿Sasori? - Llamó apenas, acercándose enseguida.

-¿Dei? - Completamente alertado, el peli rojo jaló la puerta tras él con poco disimulo, azotándola sin querer y avanzando para lograr interceptarlo antes de que llegara hasta ahí - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte - Completó el rubio, mirando hacia aquella puerta con extrañeza al ver que el otro le jaló por el brazo para guiarlo de vuelta a la salida del área - ¿Por qué cojeas?

-No estoy cojeando.

-Estás cojeando - Afirmó el oji azul, mirando ahora con sorpresa la desgastada y molida apariencia del peli rojo - ¿Te peleaste con alguien?

-No pelee.

-¡Peleaste con alguien! - Enfadado, Deidara paró en seco, mirando fijamente al otro, haciéndolo suspirar con fatiga.

-Está bien, pelee con alguien y me oculté para descansar un rato y evitar que me regañaras, pero he conseguido justo lo contrario. ¿Estás contento ahora?

-Sabes que no - Con una ceja enarcada, Deidara se cruzó de brazos - ¿Se puede saber la causa de tu salvajismo?

-Le debía un favor a alguien - Sasori sonrió al ver la sorpresa de su amigo - Y también, me disgusta ver buitres rondando madrigueras de pequeño zorros, esperando pacientemente a que salga de territorio seguro para darle caza. ¿Ahora sí, contento?

-... - Preguntándose que rayos significada todo eso, Deidara volvió a fruncir el ceño - Sabes que no.

-Oh, dios sagrado de las alturas - Sasori alzó los brazos al cielo con angustia - Agradezco tanto que Deidara jamás aceptara salir conmigo, es tan difícil complacerlo.

Soltando un bufido de molestia, Deidara continuó su camino... patán, y el que se había tomado la molestia de preocuparse un poquito por él.

-Neh, Dei. Te hablo insensato - Caminando tras él, Sasori consideró prudente cuidar su tobillo al caminar, solo haciendo visible su marcha irregular al buscar apoyar menos su peso en el mismo - ¿no ves que alguien necesita primeros auxilios?

-Peleaste por gusto, ahora no vengas llorando como un niño pequeño - Perdiéndose en su estudio, Deidara pasó directo al sanitario, volviendo en breve hasta donde Sasori había tomado asiento, dejando una caja blanca en el piso para sacar un ungüento de él - A ver ese tobillo - Musitó.

-Sé cuidadoso - Alzando algo la tela del pantalón, Sasori dejó que el rubio le aplicara un poco de antiinflamatorio, reteniendo una que otra mueca de dolor... la verdad es que estaba algo hinchado.

-¿Por qué peleaste? - Aplicando un vendaje provisional, Deidara miró a su amigo con duda y enfado.

-Te dije la verdad, no puedo hacer más si no me crees - Apreciando como terminaba su labor, Sasori se sintió repentinamente nostálgico - A diferencia tuya... que jamás quisiste decirme la razón del porque siempre me rechazaste.

-... - Cerrando la cajita frente a él, Deidara se incorporó, mirando con un poco de remordimiento la distraída mirada de Sasori pasar por ahí, seguro intentando restar importancia a lo que había dicho - Nunca salí contigo, por qué sabía que eras sincero... por eso.

Ahora si verdaderamente sorprendido, Sasori topó con la decidida mirada azulina del otro.

-Con el último que querría jugar, era con alguien que podría salir lastimado cuando yo me hartara. Sabes perfectamente, que solo buscaba con quien olvidar mis problemas. Por eso... yo no te convenía.

-Ya veo - Pegando un hondo suspiro, el peli rojo recompuso su sonrisa al instante. Al fin y al cabo, aquellos eran temas del pasado, temas que solo a veces le provocaban curiosidad - Neh, Dei...

-Ahora que quieres - Con un peso menos encima, Deidara volvió a mirar a su amigo, observando con desconfianza la enorme sonrisa que este mostraba a la nada, como si recordara alguna travesura - ¿Qué?

-¿Sabías que hoy le dan el alta a Naruto?. Vamos un rato con él peque, no es tan desagradable si lo tratas...

El estrepitoso sonido del botiquín al caer cuando Deidara lo soltó, seguida de una apenas contenida mueca de dolor por parte del peli rojo al sentir ese golpe indirecto en su tobillo aligeró enormemente en gesto de mala leche que se había formado en el rostro de Deidara.

-Upss, cuanto lo siento - Murmuró el rubio con algo de diversión, agachándose para sujetar el inflamado tobillo con fuerza, haciendo al otro brincar de su asiento.

-¿Sabes?, creo que puedo curarme solo esta vez.

-Sabes que no. Ahora, pon tu trasero en la silla y presta acá ese tobillo.

Cielos, definitivamente debería aprender de Sai y zanjar el tema por la paz... aunque, quizás era buena señal que ahora Deidara solo se enfadara. Prefería eso a que se deprimiera, como solía hacerlo en el pasado.

Oh... y no debía olvidarse de sacar lo que había ocultado en la otra sala momentos atrás.

Cualquiera se infartaría de la impresión si descubrían al buitre por error.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

When I say that something...

Blanco...

Naruto parpadeó, comprobando lo que veía. El techo. ¿De dónde...?. Reaccionó entonces, sentándose con cuidado en la cama.

Miró la puerta de inmediato, sin hallar ningún curioso por ahí. Era una fortuna que hubiese estado sentado cuando se desvaneció... y al parecer, no debió ser por mucho si nadie lo había notado. ¡Qué suerte!, de lo contrario, seguro ahora si lo refundían en el hospital.

Y tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Océanos que cruzar, tratos que cerrar, prometidos que buscar... y quizás, si "el de arriba" le regalaba un poquito más de tiempo, ir al gran cañón y comer algo rico.

-Tal vez... Ita aún quiera ir conmigo.

Sonrió algo cabizbajo al comprobar que la costumbre... era algo difícil de cambiar.

Jadeó de repente, mirando sus manos con alarma. No estaba. Saltó enseguida de la cama, buscando por el piso, arrodillándose junto a esta para ver debajo, suspirando con alivio al distinguir aquél brillo celeste a su alcance.

-Naruto-san - Llamó una voz femenina a la puerta - Llegaron por usted.

-¡Voy! - Estirando la mano un poco más, alcanzó la sortija y se levantó a prisa, tirando de su mochila para correr a la entrada... rumbo a su libertad condicional.

Fue un alivio que los trámites de alta ya estuvieran hechos en recepción, recibiendo en casi nada su constancia médica, sus indicaciones y medicamentos suficientes como para indigestar a gama-chan.

-Uchiha-san lo espera en la entrada del edificio - Dedicó amable la enfermera - Creo que tuvo un problema con el estacionamiento - Agregó con una gotaza.

Naruto asintió y sin necesidad de prestar atención, recorrió el camino con facilidad. Lo había repasado antes muchas veces, sin atreverse a escapar esta vez a causa de la vigilancia policiaca que les habían dejado por ser víctimas de intento de homicidio y saber a los sospechosos sueltos por ahí.

No pudo evitar mirar feo al guardia en la puerta, sacándole la lengua cuando éste no le veía. Sonrió al correr el tramo faltante, parando poco antes de llegar al estacionamiento al haber visto algo inusual en el camino, algo definitivamente fuera de lugar y a solo metro y medio de distancia a su derecha.

-¿K-kakashi-san...?

I want to hold your hand

¡Al fin! Después de tener que mover el auto, encender las luces intermitentes, y casi jurar al oficial de tránsito que era una emergencia y que no tardaría, había conseguido librarse de la infracción por estacionarse donde no debía al querer ganar tiempo. Reglas de tránsito, ¡bah!. Sasuke apenas había dado media vuelta cuando vio a Naruto ahí, aunque, con la carrera que el rubio llevaba, quizás tendría que correr tras él cuando pasara de largo la salida vial en la que él estaba por ir derecho hacia el estacionamiento. Para fortuna suya, no tuvo que dar un solo paso, pues el oji azul paró justo a su altura, visiblemente sorprendido y con su atención fija en su persona.

-¿K-kakashi-san...? - Musitó apenas.

Temiendo que al responder su valiente determinación pecara de cobarde, el azabache se limitó a abrir la puerta del copiloto de aquél convertible blanco, obviando la invitación.

Naruto permaneció estático, sin poder apartar la vista de él. Casualmente distinguido, y portando lentes oscuros, que aunque lo hacían lucir jodidamente arrebatador, le hacían imposible leer la expresión de sus ojos... No.

-¿Y Kakashi-san? - Preguntó de nuevo.

-La verdad, es que no lo sé - Confesó - Es raro que no esté aquí, que desaparezca así como así - El azabache sonrió en acto reflejo - Esto, ¿podría llamarse suerte? Así no tendré que darle explicaciones del porque he decidido secuestrarte. Ahora, sube por favor.

I want to hold your hand

-No hables al azar - Atontado al ver esa sonrisa fresca y segura en su rostro, Naruto retrocedió un paso... No. - Esperaré por él - Soltó con la mayor convicción posible.

-Por favor, sube. No muerdo - Agregó con suavidad. Sasuke volvió a sonreír, y Naruto entreabrió los labios, agradeciendo no poder ver la cara de estúpido que seguro y tenía ahora - Bueno, tal vez sí - Admitió algo bajo, pero aún así, abierta y burlonamente.

Sabiéndose en desventajosa tentación, Naruto bufó y dio media vuelta, alejándose, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante al sentir un peso ajeno en la espalda justo cuando Sasuke le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, poniéndolo realmente nervioso al escucharle susurrar tras él.

-Ven conmigo... a menos que quieras mis razones aquí y ahora - De nuevo una sutil sonrisa emanó del azabache - Pero si me ve contigo, el oficial de tránsito se enfadará con seguridad.

I want to hold your hand

Bien, estaba comprobado. Era un idiota, un estúpido, alguien patético, era... un usuratonkachi.

Con esa y una larga lista de recriminaciones internas, Naruto abrazó un poco más su mochila, mirando de reojo a su azabache secuestrador al volante... ¿No pudo haberse enamorado estúpidamente de alguien más?

Al final, decidió observar el paisaje en dirección contraria... de nuevo, tratando de disfrutar del camino en las afueras pero sin poder pasar desapercibido que Sasuke encendía el estéreo.

Rayos, ¿Qué diantres estaba esperando? ¡Ah, sí!, las importantísimas razones del porque lo había buscado hoy, y si la suerte le sonreía al menos una vez, también le gustaría saber a dónde lo llevaba.

Suspiró fuerte, y algo tarde empezó a prestar atención a la música.

Oh please say you me you´ll let me be your man,

And please, say me to me you´ll let me hold your hand.

Now let me hold your hand,

I want to hold your hand.

¿Era... una coincidencia? Sí, eso debía ser, algo sin importancia, una canción tocada al azar. Sin embargo a Naruto le fue imposible no buscar una respuesta en Sasuke, observándolo con muda sorpresa. ¿Por qué los Beatles?, ¿Por qué justamente esa letra?... ¡¿Por qué hasta ahora?!

Esquivo a la mirada de su acompañante, Sasuke dejó fluir algo que llevaba deseando desde hacía tiempo. Se quitó los lentes y volanteó de repente, parando a un lado de la carretera, aferrándole por el cuello apenas soltó el volante para atraerlo por el cuello y cerrar los ojos al unir sus labios con algo de fuerza.

Naruto lo vio venir... pero no quiso evitarlo. Se limitó a responder, y disfrutar del encuentro de sus labios, siendo él quien deseó y se adentró en la cavidad de Sasuke para rozar su lengua con la suya, saboreando cada roce.

Pero había algo diferente.

Era ansioso, apresurado.

Rudo... y pasional.

Realmente odió depender del oxígeno cuando Sasuke se separó, pese a que el mismo terminó con una emocionante sensación de ahogo, aferrando su mochila cuando estuvo a punto de caer de su regazo por el jaleo.

And when I touch you

I feel happy inside.

It´s such a feeling that my love I can´t hide.

I can´t hide.

I can´t hide.

-Me gustan los Beatles - Murmuró el agitado azabache frente a él.

Aun cuando Sasuke volvió a poner en marcha el auto, y aún cuando Naruto cubrió la sortija en su mano izquierda con la contraria, una pequeña sonrisa emergió en ambos, sincera y espontánea, tan voluntaria como verdadera.

Yeah, you got that something

I think you´ll understand.

When I feel that something

I want to hold your hand,

I want to hold your hand,

Aunque se fuera al infierno por esto, se sentía bien un poco de honestidad al fin.

I want to hold your hand.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Sin importar en lo más mínimo el sonido y el trazado recto que aquella garritas dejaban en el pulido piso de madera del pórtico a su paso, el collar que cernía el cuello del "pug" dio un par de tirones hacia arriba, provocando que el perrito castaño brincara en el acto los escalones que su amo subía, corriendo a su lado para atravesar juntos un elaborado portal de madera.

La campanita en el marco tintineó dos veces, denotando que habían cerrado la puerta tras entrar a una estancia, cálida y con decoración marcadamente occidental.

Dejando su correspondencia de lado, el sujeto rubio de cabellos en punta, anudó la correa del can en una de las sillas del comedor, cruzándose de brazos al entrecerrar su azulina mirada. Enseguida, el perrito agachó la cabeza al piso y aulló afligido.

-¡Pakkun! - Gritó un pequeño de unos ocho años al momento de hincarse junto a él para abrazar al perrito. También de melena rubia, corta y alborotada, alzó la suplicante mirada de sus ojos verde limón hacia el mayor - Pakkun no tuvo la culpa, papá. Él no es malo - Excusó.

-Lo sé, Yuki - Con un suspiro de paciencia, el oji azul relajó su postura, agachándose frente al par de miniaturas - Pero, si no quieres que lo castigue, evita que siga saltando sobre los carteros - Sentenció con una mirada escalofriante, que hizo temblar a ambos - No tienes idea de lo que duele una mordida con estos colmillitos, enano - Agregó al pellizcar los mofletes del pequeño y tirar hacia los lados.

-¡Duele, papá, duele! - Se quejaba el chiquillo al mismo tiempo que el perrito ladraba y saltaba consternado, escándalo que no evitó que oyeran perfectamente la voz de alguien más.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? - Preguntó una bella mujer peli roja al dejar una humeante cacerola en la mesa, mirándolos al tiempo que se sacaba los guantes de cocina - ¿Minato? - Preguntó al no oír respuesta alguna.

-¡Pakkun es inocente, mamá! - Se adelantó el pequeño, extendiendo el enternecedor cachorro café al frente - Solo le sigue la corriente a los otros.

-Que interesante versión, oye nada más lo que dice tu hijo, Kushina - Con una gotilla resbalando por su frente, el oji azul se levantó y siguió a su esposa rumbo a la cocina.

-¿Habla en serio?, a mi me parece todo lo contrario - Murmuró la aludida al empujar una bandeja con vasos hacia el rubio, desviando un momento su verde mirar hacia él antes de abrir los estantes de la alacena.

-Es porque, efectivamente es lo contrario - Lavándose las manos para tomar la charola de antes, el oji azul volvió al comedor - Yuki, baja a Pakkun de la mesa - Ordenó al dejar la charola para acercarse la olvidada correspondencia.

-Si papá - El menor obedeció con desgano, mirando con charabitas la cesta de panes que su madre colocó en el centro.

-¿Te has lavado las manos? - Un puchero asomó enseguida el rostro del pequeño con la mención de ella, saltando de la silla en dirección a la cocina con pakkun tras él, mientras la peli roja tomaba asiento tras servir las bebidas - ¿Fue profundo? - Preguntó curiosa.

-Esta vez, solo rasguños. Pero, ver una jauría completa de perros gigantes con un cachorro de Pug a la cabeza, seguro provocará traumas psicológicos severos al cartero - Explicó un concentrado Minato, bufando una sonrisa contenida al haber recordado la escena. Con un suspiro, empezó a aventar sobre a sobre los papeles mientras recitaba - Cuentas, cuentas, cuentas, pago, recibo, ¡Oh, los cupones de descuento! - Los rescató del montón para continuar - Invitaciones decembrinas, y...

La peli roja pasó a Yuki su comida recién servida, observando con interés la repentina sonrisa de Minato al soltar la última hoja en la mesa.

-Creo que este año, donaré sangre a Konoha hasta después de las fiestas - Exclamó el oji azul como si nada - No quiero volver a pasar la noche buena mareado, o con una sed peor a la que dejan las crudas de año nuevo - Concluyó, recibiendo feliz su platón. Fue entonces que Kushina notó el conocido símbolo del mencionado hospital en el papel.

-Oh, Tsunade-sama llamó ayer por la tarde - Recordó la oji verde - No me creía cuando le dije que ya estábamos en el país, dice que agradecería enormemente que pasaras a donar lo antes posible.

-... - Parando antes de haber dado bocado, y con algo de sorpresa, Minato miró a su esposa - ¿Sucedió algo?

-Hum - Kushina asintió seria - Dice que hay alguien, cuyo caso de leucemia le recuerda mucho a Yuki.

-¿Si, mamá? - El pequeño rubio alzó la vista al haber oído su nombre.

-Come, no es nada - Con una muy bella y familiar sonrisa, Minato palmeó la cabeza del pequeño, quien confundido, miró también a su madre asentir con calma - Por cierto, Yuki... - El oji azul suspiró, retomando aquél temple autoritario - No le des de comer a Pakkun bajo la mesa.

-Sí, papá.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

La diferencia entre un capricho y una pasión eterna, es que la segunda, es más duradera.

CONTINUARÁ...


	15. Chapter XV: Y el tiempo hablo

∞ LA MARCHA FUNEBRE AL ALTAR ∞

® Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi-sensei y a sus respectivas autoras, Airam-chan y su nee-chan, yo solo soy una fan enamorada que quiso publicarlo de nuevo para que pudieran disfrutarlo.

.: LA MARCHA FUNEBRE AL ALTAR :.

CAPITULO XV: "Y EL TIEMPO HABLO…"

Tras casi un día entero de viaje, Kakashi abrió los ojos para despertar de un sueño totalmente fingido, observando cada detalle por la ventana del tren.

Lo primero que resaltaba era el predominio del blanco en el paisaje invernal en aquella zona rural de Hakodate. Ver todo cubierto de nieve, solo parecía engrosar las formas de cada cosa en el lugar. Los tejados, las ventanas, las cercas. Ni siquiera los árboles salían librados del alcance de la misma, clara advertencia de la baja temperatura que habría fuera del vagón, algo común en aquél distrito, y más aún por la época del año en la que estaban.

Obviamente era tarde para arrepentirse de no haber llevado más abrigo que la gabardina que vestía cuando salió de la mansión la tarde anterior, cosa que el clima le recordó cuando bajó del tren y salió por fin de la estación.

Emprendió la marcha deprisa, tratando de que el frío no le calara tanto, reconociendo la calle principal del lugar sin problemas aunque hacía años que no lo visitaba, el mismo tiempo que Iruka tenía de no pisar el pueblo para ser más exactos.

Divisó pronto un carrito tradicional, aquellos típicos de madera que son tirados por hombres que asemejaba a los de la antigua era Edo, abordando después de una breve charla con el dueño para fijar su destino y aceptando de muy buena gana la frazada que el joven conductor le ofreció.

Esta vez, casi más por ansiedad que por costumbre, miró su reloj de pulso, cayendo automáticamente en dos conclusiones. Primero que nada, el tren había llegado con casi 6 horas de retraso, algo común en invierno a causa de las constantes nevadas y de la gruesa capa de nieve en las vías. Segundo… sujetó su cabeza con cascaditas en los ojos al pensar que Itachi le mataría cuando se enterara de que había abandonado a Naruto en el hospital. Pero al oír de Shizune que Iruka había vuelto a Hakodate, sus impulsos lo habían traicionado, llevándolo a abordar el primer tren que pudo tras abandonar la reunión de bienvenida que habían organizado a Sasuke incluso antes de que su sobrino llegara.

Iruka…

Decayendo de ánimo una vez más, Kakashi empezó a ver partes de aquella enorme y antigua casona señorial colina arriba, cruzando el cercado frontal de aquellas tierras en pocos minutos. Pagó al joven cuando descendió, quedándose frente a la puerta un rato más, pensando en cómo excusar el hecho de haberle seguido.

…l siempre había sido sincero con lo que sentía por su hermano adoptivo, se lo había hecho saber en incontables ocasiones y de formas muy diversas. Y quizás por el hecho de ser claramente bisexual, algo que al parecer solo él había notado, Iruka nunca había rechazado por completo sus insinuaciones, logrando solo llevarlos a una confusa relación de hermanos con derecho a roces.

Pero Iruka también había sido sincero, desde el comienzo, y en sus planes para el futuro… no había cupo para él.

Y lo sabía porque Iruka le había contado sus sueños en una ocasión, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando la inocencia e ingenuidad aún movía las acciones de ambos. Algún día, administraría el negocio de su propia familia, el que se venían heredando desde varias generaciones atrás. Recuperaría la vida acomodada y tranquila que tuvo una vez, aunque ahora como el jefe de una familia, familia que incluía hijos llenos del mismo tipo de amor que su padre le había profesado.

Consciente de lo que este viaje significaba para ambos, Kakashi alzó la mano con decisión, sorprendiéndose al ver la puerta ser abierta sin que hubiera alcanzado a tocar, paralizado al haber topado de frente con un sorprendido Iruka, quien pareció asimilar su presencia con extrema rapidez al esbozar una sonrisa de gusto.

-No te diré el por qué – Exclamó el castaño de repente – Pero si te diré que esto, no me extraña en lo más mínimo, Lobo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Kakashi sonrió también al verse descubierto. Como siempre, ser el más obvio de ambos, no le molestaba.

-¿Vas a las termas? – Preguntó, suponiendo que lo primero que Iruka haría sería recuperar el control de su centro vacacional. Aguas termales y un centro de esquí, una combinación perfecta en un sitio rebosante de nieve. Pero el castaño negó en un cabeceo y salió de la casa, cerrando tras él.

-Arreglé todo con el administrador desde ayer. En realidad me dirigía al cementerio – Explicó mientras se quitaba la abrigadora chaqueta que traía para colocársela en hombros, ignorando la leve negativa de su parte - ¿Me acompañarás, cierto?

-Hasta el fin del mundo – Murmuró con franqueza.

Iruka sonrió con sus palabras, siendo correspondido al instante, comenzando su caminata sin decir más.

Kakashi pasó del paisaje, ya conocía la vereda hasta el cementerio de la familia, justo en medio de un claro en el bosque muerto y congelado que había detrás de la casa, aquél que recorrerían en escasos quince o veinte minutos, o quizás menos. Prefirió centrar toda su atención en Iruka. Sin su chamarra, aún iba medianamente abrigado, y llevaba el cabello suelto hasta los hombros. Siempre le había gustado su cabello suelto, quizás por eso el castaño lo amarraba con tanta frecuencia. Le observó intentando grabar la imagen en su memoria, convencido de que la extraña relación que habían mantenido hasta ahora solo tenía dos caminos. Terminar por las buenas. O terminar por las malas.

Aunque ninguna de las dos le gustaba, prefería la primera.

Efectivamente, tardaron menos en llegar a aquél sitio, que aunque tenía muy pocas placas blancas, la mayoría de ellas eran elegantes y vistosas, pero a su vez, tan diferentes. Era como si cada una luchara por tener su propio sello personal, creadas acorde al gusto de la persona que nombraban. Iruka se agachó frente a que se veía era la menos desgastada de todas. Incluso tenía flores a los costados y se notaba había sido recién aseada. Kakashi intuyó que Iruka habría visitado el sitio antes de su llegada…

-Hola Padre – Iruka deslizó una mano por el nombre – Cuanto tiempo – Y Kakashi se sorprendió al oír eso.

… o quizás no.

-Sé que estarás molesto – Continuó – No he sido el más cumplido, ni el más ambicioso. Prácticamente abandoné tu tumba y tu negocio para estudiar lo que me dio la gana, lo siento, tampoco soy administrador de empresas. Solo un simple maestro con un postgrado en psicología… nada de empresas, ni centros vacacionales, ni herederos. Hum… soy todo, menos lo que tú querías, ¿No es así?. Lo lamento... espero algún día me perdones.

Algo desconcertado con lo que oía, Kakashi miró aquella lápida, recordando al hombre de la fotografía que Iruka tenía en su habitación como si éste realmente mirara a su hijo con enfado. Vaya, siempre había idealizado al padre de Iruka como alguien protector y cariñoso, idealizando lo que su hermanastro le contaba. Jamás había pensado que tuviera ese lado calculador.

-Pero sé que conoces mis razones, porque son las mismas del porque querías ese futuro para mí – Emanando una risa fresca y jovial, Iruka se puso de pie, recordando aquella vieja promesa en el lecho de muerte de su padre como algo muy lejano, como si perteneciera a otra vida. Y de cierto modo, así era - Querías que yo fuera feliz, por eso estoy aquí.

Si poder evitarlo, Kakashi suspiró, mirando en dirección contraria y echando las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra de Iruka. Así que, ¿había perdido contra el padre?, ¿Contra un muerto?. No… si Iruka lo quería así, sería decisión suya. Y, por muy frustrante que eso fuera, sabía que seguir tras de él no lo solucionaría esta vez.

-Kakashi – Llamó junto a él, moviendo su hombro para recuperar su atención – Hey, no seas así. Saluda a papá.

El aludido miró a Iruka, fijándose después en la lápida con cierta aprehensión. ¿Por qué debería?. Por muy pariente lejano que fuera, ese hombre había dejado de agradarle en lo absoluto, así que alzó una mano y murmuró apenas una fría palabra de respeto.

-Cuanta seriedad. Pareces un adolescente que el suegro ha descubierto sale con su hija – El castaño volvió a reírse y Kakashi enarcó una ceja, contrariado.

Mejor parábola no existía, pero él no era un adolescente, sino un adulto plenamente consciente de lo que quería, y no hablaban de una hija sino de un 'él', encima, aunque el supuesto suegro era prácticamente un ente maligno del otro mundo, había conseguido que su tesorito hiciera lo que él quería, logrando separarlos al final de la historia. No, el tipo no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Bueno, supongo que es todo – Iruka suspiró.

Kakashi le miró cuando descubrió que le observaba con atención, sonriendo con verdadero esfuerzo cuando el castaño le tomó la mano. Así que… era todo.

Como si buscara dar sentido a sus palabras, Iruka se le acercó, dejando su otra mano en su mejilla cuando unió sus labios a los de Kakashi con obvia precisión y experiencia, aquella obtenida solo con el paso de los años, sumiéndolos en una lenta sensación de plenitud con cada roce. Pleno, completo y seguro de que no necesitaba más en la vida. Sintió las manos de Kakashi atraerle aún más por la espalda, y él se soltó para rodearle por el cuello sin separarse, como si la sensación de fundirse a él con un gesto tan simple lo hiciera posible.

Al fin el aire consiguió algo de espacio entre ellos, espacio que Kakashi borró de una forma diferente al aferrar a Iruka entre sus brazos en un abrazo fuerte y algo ansioso.

-Siento haberme ido sin decirte – Murmuró Iruka con total claridad.

-Te perdonaré si vuelves conmigo a casa… con nuestra familia.

-Que fácil me la has puesto, entonces es un trato - Kakashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír esa afirmativa, separándose para disipar cualquier tipo de error. Iruka le sonrió y depositó un corto beso en sus labios - ¿Sucede algo?

Dudoso aún de lo que alcanzaba a entender, Kakashi miró la lápida cercana a ellos, mostrando su ceño fruncido a Iruka.

-Estoy seguro que lo entenderá – El castaño le soltó entonces, agachándose una vez más frente a aquél nombre, tocando apenas la piedra con su mano – Porque él dijo que me quería. Vendré de vez en cuando a visitarle, a ver las termas y el centro de esquí. Pero ahora, mi vida simple, conformista e incestuosa es lo que me hace verdaderamente feliz… tenía que venir, y pedirle perdón por tan egoísta decisión… ¿No te parece?

Kakashi apenas asintió, mudo al comprender de golpe la explicación a todo. Iruka no había vuelto para cumplir la voluntad de su familia biológica como supuso el día anterior, presa de la angustia de creerlo perdido.

Sino todo lo contario.

Aun agachado frente a la tumba de su padre, Iruka abrió los ojos, sorprendido y se apoyó al suelo para no caer cuando Kakashi le abrazó desde atrás, sonriendo al sentir la frente del otro descansar en su nuca.

-Te amo… y te amaré siempre, lo repetiré hasta el cansancio.

-Lo sé – Iruka sujetó con una mano los brazos que le rodeaban – Porque esa terquedad tuya, es lo que más admiro de ti – Sonrió, y se sintió feliz, como hacía mucho no lo hacía, sabiéndose pleno y completo. Familia, salud, pero sobre todo, amando y sabiéndose correspondido.

Naruto tenía razón después de todo, no se necesitaba mucho más que esto.

.o.0.o.0.o.

Un exclamo colectivo de sorpresa se oyó en las cercanías. Algunas personas incluso señalaron al cielo cuando un juego de cinco bengalas iluminó cortamente el firmamento, el cual apenas si alcanzaba un tono azul marino tras la puesta del sol, recordándoles que lo mejor vendría hasta pasando la media noche.

Cumpliendo su objetivo con satisfacción, el gentío que recorría la feria retomó sus pasatiempos, ahora comentando sobre el juego de luces que tanto ansiaban ver al final de aquella tradicional celebración religiosa, desbordando energía y risas por doquier.

Sin embargo, una persona parecía haberse perdido aquél show, como si no hubiera visto ni escuchado el retumbar de las bengalas.

Totalmente quieto y con los pies desnudos en la playa del lugar se hallaba Naruto, tan relativamente cerca que solo le bastaba caminar un poco y subir dos segmentos de escaleras para unirse al resto. Pero, prefiriendo mantenerse justo en medio del tramo que había entre dos de las múltiples y enormes fogatas que iluminaban a todo lo largo el borde del mar, miraba con intensidad la luz de las hogueras reflejadas en aquél inmenso charco ennegrecido, cuyas siluetas se movían deformadas con el oleaje. Quizás eso explicaría la falta de atención a los fuegos artificiales.

Observándolo en silencio, y a decir verdad a muy corta distancia también, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al creer reconocer algo. Pese a ello, se limitó a mirar como el rubio se encaminó un poco hacia adelante hasta quedar al alcance de la marea, dejando que el agua abrazara sus pies y salpicara el borde doblado de sus jeans cuando esta se abalanzó suavemente sobre la playa.

-Are… - Lo oyó murmurar – Pero si está tibia.

Si aún tenía duda sobre lo que había visto antes, Sasuke creyó confirmar sus sospechas al oír ese tono apagado. Era la misma mirada de antes, la que vio en las vegas cuando lo hallo solo y pensativo, la misma que tenía aquella vez en la pista de hielo… la que ponía cada vez que pensaba en Itachi. Carraspeó al recorrer el tramo que los separaba, extendiendo hacia él aquel enorme bote de agua que traía, logrando que Naruto le mirara de repente con sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Chapoteo! – Contestó el rubio con energía renovada al estrellar la planta del pie en el agua, logrando salpicar alrededor y sonriendo como si lo anterior solo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación.

Y deseaba que así fuera.

-¿Agua mineral? – Exclamó de súbito el oji azul, alzando el bote plástico cuando se percató de las burbujitas en el líquido – Definitivamente no eres alguien normal.

-¿Cómo qué normal? – Repentinamente enfadado, Sasuke arrebató el bote al rubio, abriéndolo para tomar un poco de la misma, ofreciéndoselo instantes después, queriendo demostrar que no era nada del otro mundo – No sé de que hablas. La gente normal toma agua.

-No, los chicos de hoy día toman cerveza, formas diversas de alcohol, y si no hay remedio, naranjadas – Argumentó como si nada - ¿Qué eres?, ¿Un boy scout ecologista?

-¿Tendría algo de malo si así fuera?

-¡No juegues!, ¿En verdad lo eres? – Naruto sonrió a lo grande cuando vio a Sasuke entornar los ojos hasta que solo quedó una fulminante raya horizontal en su rostro, encontrando igual de mono al verlo bufar en negativa – Que mal, porque yo si me considero un protector del medio ambiente.

-¿En serio? – Sasuke se vio entonces sorprendido.

-¡Hum! – asintió emocionado – Recicla, reutiliza y, hum… disminuye… creo – Enumeró, doblando los dedos conforme recitaba, provocando que una gotaza resbalara por el rostro de Sasuke al notar parecía haberle costado mucho recordar algo supuestamente básico.

-Es 'reduce'. Usuratonkachi, aun sin ser ecologista cualquiera sabe eso - Reprendió - Y, si te consideras uno, ¿Qué tienes en contra del agua mineral?

-Nada – Soltó al momento de recuperar la botella, agitándola por encima de su cabeza mientras la miraba alegremente – El agua mineral tiene un sabor exquisito, y es un ingrediente imprescindible en la preparación de varias bebidas y cocteles como Whisky, Martini, cubas o margaritas.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de bebidas?

-Cualquier chico briago sabe eso, ¿qué tipo de adolescente eres? ¡Oh!, lo olvidaba, uno abstemio, ¿cierto?

-… - Y nuevamente los ojos de Sasuke se entornaron con supuesto enfado al ver la expresión animada del rubio – Lo estas haciendo a propósito, ¿cierto?

-Hmph – Naruto bajó el rostro solo un instante para disimular una audible risa divertida, mirando luego el entrecejo fruncido del azabache con verdadero deleite que no se molestó en ocultar – Es que, verte enfadado es todo un show – Insinuó casi en susurros, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Pero en lugar de enfadado, Sasuke se sintió extraño. Incluso desvió la vista hacia una de las fogatas sin comprender exactamente qué punto de aquella frase lo había avergonzado y preguntándose como era siquiera eso posible. Quizás por la forma en cómo la había pronunciado. O la forma en que le miró… tal vez.

A veces, le parecía que Naruto se comportaba como si tuviera una edad incluso mayor que la suya. Hacía y decía cosas incoherentes para alguien de dieciséis años… como cuando coqueteaba, por citar un ejemplo.

-¡Woah!, ¡Sasuke mira, hay arena resquebrajada! - Y Naruto volvió a ser el centro de su interés.

Pero también tenía actitudes de un niño pequeño, en ocasiones haciéndolo lucir aún más infantil que al mismo Konohamaru.

Era como si sufriera de personalidad doble. Le parecía ver dos caras de una misma moneda.

Observó como el rubio llegaba junto a la fogata que tenían más cerca y observaba fascinado la arena que se había secado con el calor, dándole un aspecto agrietado y parecido al de los mapas a causa de la sal con la que estaba mezclada. Un apenas audible crujido se oyó cuando Naruto puso un pie en ella.

-Me gusta ese sonido – Exclamó sonriente, repitiendo enseguida lo anterior – Vamos Sasuke, inténtalo. Aunque te advierto que es algo adictivo.

Antes de responder, ambos voltearon hacia la feria al empezar a oír algo de música en las cercanías. Era pop-rock, música en vivo de alguna banda local al parecer, de esas que osan debutar en espectáculos sociales concurridos para intentar probar algo de suerte.

Volviendo a lo que antes hacía, Sasuke pasó de la invitación. Encontraba más interesante observar como el dobe parecía realmente disfrutar con algo casi tan extraño como inútil como lo era el pisar arena seca, descubriendo que incluso tarareaba la melodía y movía la cabeza como si supiera la letra de la canción, aunque estaba casi seguro que jamás la habían escuchado.

-¿De verdad la arena es tan interesante? – Preguntó de pronto.

-Te parece algo tonto, ¿neh?

-Para ser honesto… no – Y Sasuke logró percibir la renovada curiosidad del oji azul, así que agregó – Solo creo que pareces fijarte en cosas inusuales. Alguien normal habría corrido al festival apenas darse cuenta que están de fiesta. Pero tú en cambio, te entretienes con pisar arena tiesa y mirar el reflejo del fuego en el mar, algo que otros considerarían una insignificancia.

Como si tratara de ver lo mismo que él, Sasuke también observó el mar. Escuchaba las olas mecerse contra la playa, miró la luna en cuarto menguante a lo lejos y en lo alto, incluso descalzó y pisó la susodicha arena tostada, solo sintiendo un abrumante picor causado por la elevada temperatura de esta.

-Admito que es relajante, pero tampoco le veo lo grandioso. Pasaría de esto sin problemas – Concluyó al fin.

-Insignificancias – Repitió el rubio, sonriendo al ver el intento de Sasuke por pillarle el gusto a lo que hacía – Debo admitir que tal vez si sean cosas sin importancia. Sasuke, ¿dejarías que te expliqué mi propio significado de las cosas? - Dudando en cómo interpretar eso, el azabache retrocedió un paso cuando Naruto se colocó enfrente suyo – Tranquilo – Susurró – Confía en mí.

Sasuke asintió aún con algo de esfuerzo, no es que desconfiara de Naruto. Era más bien que no confiaba en sí mismo. Procurando relajarse, el azabache suspiró y volvió a prestarle atención, alterándose de nuevo cuando el rubio cerró los ojos, como si esperara algo de su parte.

¡¿Y qué rayos se suponía tenía que hacer él?! ¡¿No había dicho el dobe que él sería el instructor?!

-El mar es inmenso, y casi siempre frío – Murmuró el oji azul de repente, deteniendo sus loqueras mentales – Sin embargo, me gusta que el agua de la playa roce mi piel, sobre todo al medio día, cuando es tibia y cálida. Y las luces que danzan en el agua, parecen tomar formas de mi memoria, me traen recuerdos gratos.

Analizando lo que decía, Sasuke miró la bahía una vez más. Así que eso era lo que Naruto veía. De sus múltiples visitas al mar, no escogía cual tratar de recordar. Simplemente, no creía que hubiera nada de especial en ellas.

-Cuando camino en la arena, me hace cosquillas – Continuó el menor con una sonrisa, como si ahora mismo experimentara lo que describía – Incluso ahora, siento la brisa con su típico sabor a sal, y ese calor en mi piel, ¡es como si tuviera fiebre!… al sentir todo eso, sé que estoy vivo.

Sasuke respingó al sentir las frías y húmedas manos de Naruto tomar las suyas, culpando al hecho de que hubiera sujetado el bote de agua momentos atrás, apenas notando que el menor había vuelto a abrir los ojos, y le dedicaba una bella sonrisa al comprobar que lo escuchaba con demasiada atención.

-Detalles, como el tacto de una simple caricia – Retomó el oji azul, alzando el agarre de sus manos frente a ambos, entrelazando sus dedos. Sasuke observó cada movimiento, y sintió cada roce que Naruto propinó al deslizar sus pulgares por su piel entre agarre y agarre – Mirar a alguien especial… - De forma automática, sus ojos se encontraron ante esa mención – con intensidad… o con deseo…

Probablemente se estaba dejando llevar demasiado, pero se estremeció por completo al parecerle que encontraba precisamente esas emociones en aquél par de zafiros, ahora matizados con una danzarina silueta de dorado intenso a causa del fuego de junto. Y sintió deseos de besarle… besarle con las mismas emociones que Naruto describía con tanta pasión.

Lo habría hecho de no ser porque rompió aquél contacto visual, provocado al sentir como Naruto posaba una palma en su pecho de forma suave y repentina.

-Y sentir el latido de un corazón – Naruto sonrió al percatarse de algo más que el ritmo, de su velocidad – Me gusta cuando late así.

-No te pases – Susurró avergonzado, sujetando su mano para apartarle, frunciendo el ceño con las mejillas algo encendidas cuando Naruto lo hizo imitar lo mismo con él. Agachó un poco la mirada, pero se permitió hallar el rítmico y apenas perceptible latir de ese corazón ajeno. Quizás, si no estuviera un poco nervioso buscaría tratar de sentirlo mejor. Pero de repente sentía que hacía calor.

-Sasuke – Llamó el oji azul, recuperando su atención, logrando distraerlo un poco, solo para quedar nuevamente atrapado por ese fijo mirar dorado-azulino – Estas cosas tan insignificantes, han hecho que mi vida valga la pena.

Bien, la distracción había durado muy poco.

Sasuke volvió a sujetar la mano de Naruto con fuerza, esta vez para impedir que se la quitara de encima, y le sostuvo la mirada, no importando ya que él pudiera sentir que sus latidos habían vuelto a desbocarse. Notó perfectamente como las mejillas del rubio se diferenciaron del resto de su piel por la aparición de un bello tono rosado pálido en éstas, un color demasiado suave a como lo recordaba, pero seguía siendo un color exquisito en su piel sin duda. Con ello, la música del festival le pareció un vals distante y lejano, y el mar, la sombra perfecta que necesitaban para ocultarse del resto.

¿En la arena?... ¿En el agua?

Lo deseaba. Y veía en sus ojos que Naruto también pensaba en algo ilícito e indecoroso. Sin embargo, éste desvió la mirada y sonrió como si de repente estuviera muy, muy apenado.

-Antes, quisiera… ir a la feria un rato. ¿Te apetece la idea? – Sugirió dudoso el oji azul.

¿Antes?

Fue entonces que Sasuke pareció despertar, soltándole enseguida mientras sintió su propio rostro empezar a arder por completo, siendo él mismo el primero que se encaminó de vuelta con rapidez, sin hacer mucho por esperar a su acompañante. Paró de golpe y bajó un poco más el rostro cuando Naruto le alcanzó y estiró una mano hacia él para alcanzarle sus olvidados zapatos… Ahora mismo, no le importaría ser tragado por arenas movedizas.

¡¿Qué diantres le había pasado?!

Se supone que solo le había pedido una cita. No había llevado a Naruto hasta ahí para sugerirle un acostón.

Aunque, instantes atrás, lo hubiese deseado con demasiada intensidad.

.o.0.o.0.o.

Despertando de un largo y placentero letargo, estiró la mano hasta sacarla de las gruesas colchas de la cama, hallando a tientas su escandaloso y brillante celular en la mesita de junto, pulsando la tecla de contestar antes de abducirlo a su cómodo refugio para llevárselo al oído.

-¿Diga?

-¡Kakashiiiii! – Y el peli plateado se sentó de golpe con los ojos abiertos de par en par al oír esa melodiosa voz en la línea.

-¿Ma... mamá? – Murmuró, separando el móvil de su oído con rapidez debido al volumen de la respuesta.

Algo resentido aún por su recién despertar, Kakashi pasó una mano por sus cabellos, espabilando mientras trataba de entender los farfulleos que emitía el móvil frente a él, paralizándose a medio bostezo al parecerle escuchar el nombre de Naruto entre un reclamo y otro… ¡Es cierto, Naruto!

-¿Qué paso con él? - Completamente atento ahora, frunció el ceño y volvió a alejar el aparatejo, tratando de bajar el volumen del mismo para poder escuchar lo que quería decirle – Espera, madre, que no estoy entendiendo ni una palabra con tanto grito.

Kakashi volvió a detenerse, esta vez provocado por sentir la suave piel de un torso ajeno pegarse a su espalda desnuda al tiempo que un par de manos le pasaron por encima de sus hombros, mismas que en lugar de rodearle en un abrazo, le quitaron el móvil con suavidad, apagándolo sin titubear y arrojándolo con suavidad por entre las penumbras de la habitación.

-Dependen demasiado de ti – Murmuró Iruka a su oído, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

-No me molesta – Girando un poco hacia él, Kakashi apreció como el castaño acarició sus brazos hacia abajo, sujetando sus manos entre las suyas cuando llegaron al final y guiándolas para que le cernieran por la cintura.

-A mí sí.

Sintiendo una mordida algo posesiva al inicio de su espalda, Kakashi sonrió con cierta satisfacción interna, alzando una mano para atraer un poco más a Iruka por el cuello, disfrutando de cada beso, de cada marca, cerrando los ojos cuando las manos del castaño dejaron su cintura para ir un poco más al sur.

De repente, Naruto dejó de preocuparle. Después de todo, contaba con el resto de la familia para que le cuidara.

¿Qué tanto problema hallaban en vigilar a un adolescente?

.o.0.o.0.o.

-Tiene tres flechas. Con atinar solo una en el centro de cualquiera de los blancos de la primera línea, gana un peluche. Si atina dos flechas en los que están en la segunda línea, gana uno de éstos – Explicaba aquél sujeto barbón a un atento Naruto, señalando los peluches que colgaban del puesto para luego mostrar las cajas de premios electrónicos que tenía bien custodiados tras la barra, todo apenas visible entre la enorme cortina de humo que inundaba el puesto – Pero, si también atinara una tercer flecha en los blancos de la segunda línea, le dejo llevarse uno de cada uno, ¿a que es una ganga?

Respetando la línea dibujada en la arena, con el arco en una mano y agitando la otra frente a sí para tratar de alejar un poco el humo de la chimenea humana que le explicaba las reglas, Naruto divisó apenas las tres dianas de madera que tenía a poco más de quince metros de distancia, las tres a la misma altura y distanciadas tres metros más o menos una de la otra. En los dos espacios que se formaban entre ellas, muy al fondo y solo si se inclinaba un poco al frente, Naruto podía ver el naranja fluorescente de dos dianas más, haciendo un gran total de cinco… esas últimas debían de ser las del premio gordo.

-¿Estás seguro de que podrás?, están un poco lejos – Junto al él y sosteniendo tres flechas, Sasuke miró como el rubio entrecerró la mirada y llevó una mano por encima de sus ojos para intentar ver mejor.

Una gotaza resbaló la frente del azabache al verle extender una mano hacia él. Algo resignado Sasuke dejó la primera flecha en su poder y se limitó a observar. No cabía duda de que cuando al dobe se le metía algo en la cabeza…

Buscando la forma de sujetar ambos objetos sin que se le cayeran, Naruto extendió el arco al frente en su mano izquierda, equilibrando la flecha por encima de su índice y sujetando el otro extremo con los dedos índice y medio de la derecha mientras trataba de tensar lo suficiente. Cerró el ojo izquierdo para apuntar, lidiando con un molesto temblor que le impedía lograr empatar la punta de la flecha con el aquél punto fluorescente a lo lejos.

Pero ese reproductor portátil con audífonos y memoria de 4Gb para guardar música, ¡tenía que ser suyo!

-¡Woah…! - Naruto abrió ambos ojos de golpe cuando la flecha se le resbaló de entre los dedos, aún alcanzando a malabarearla con el arco antes que ésta terminara por caer frente a él.

Tres puntos suspensivos flotaron en el aire del lugar y Naruto rompió el silencio al reír y llevar la mano detrás de su cuello.

-¡Cero y va una! – Exclamó en alto el dueño.

-¡Pero ni siquiera la lancé! – Replicó enseguida.

-Cayó delante de la línea – Aclaró señalando el piso, provocando un puchero en el rubio y que una imperceptible venita apareciera en la frente de su azabache acompañante.

-Aún te quedan dos más – Recordó Sasuke de pronto, extendiendo otra flecha a Naruto, sonriéndole un momento.

Algo perplejo aún, el rubio sujetó el que significaría su segundo intento, asintió y volvió a apuntar. Eso es, solo necesitaba dos aciertos, así que esta vez tenía que hacerlo bien. Entrecerró los párpados del único ojo que mantenía abierto, tensó la cuerda al llevar la flecha hacia atrás… tenía que hacerlo bien… y la soltó.

La flecha zumbó apenas, insertándose ruidosamente en una de las patas de madera que levantaba la diana central, impidiendo que siguiera su trayecto y alcanzara a la de atrás, provocando que Naruto frunciera el ceño con decepción y Sasuke suspirara como si hubiera estado reteniendo el aire.

-¡Cero y van dos!

-Maldición, dejaré de confiar en la suerte de principiante. Adiós, reproductor mío – Murmuró el blondo con desilusión.

-Aún puedes aspirar a un peluche – Sugirió el azabache, haciendo que el otro riera con desgano cuando le alcanzó la última flecha. Observando las peludas opciones, Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke señalar un gato negro de tamaño real y de aspecto lánguido y elegante entre ellos, cuyo único adorno era un corbatín rojo al cuello – Ese me recuerda al narcisista minino boxeador de la otra vez.

Un poco sorprendido de que Sasuke aún recordara aquél detalle de bolsillo, el blondo rió enseguida con la idea de darle otro peluche.

-Buena elección – Interrumpió de inmediato el dueño, exhalando un poco más de aquél humo tóxico – Ronronea cuando le rascan la panza, y maúlla cuando le frotas la nariz.

-De verdad me gustaría ganarlo para ti – Soltó el menor de repente, formando un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke con sus palabras. No lo había dicho con esa intención, más Naruto agitó las manos y apuntó para tirar por última vez, mostrando total ligereza y descuido en esta ocasión – Pero como ya habrás notado, soy malísimo en casi todo lo que hago – Agregó al soltar la tercer flecha, relajando su postura enseguida y volteando hacia Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa al comprobar que la flecha se incrustó justo en el centro de la diana que estaba en el extremo derecho - ¿Lo ves?

-Sí… lo veo – Susurró.

Naruto se paralizó enseguida, imitando la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro del azabache para volver a mirar la diana.

¡No podía ser! Chueca y toda torcida, pero estaba en el centro. Y luego, se cayó al segundo siguiente, como si solo hubiera esperado a ser vista para luego obviar el hecho de que había impactado con mala trayectoria y casi por milagro durante unos escasos instantes.

-¡Cero y van tres!

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron al unísono, mirando enseguida al hombre chimenea.

-La suerte no cuenta si la flecha no se sostiene – Aclaró el barbudo dueño con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué tipo de reglas son esas?! ¡Esto ha sido un fraude! – Reprochó Naruto con total indignación – Vámonos Sasuke, busquemos algo mejor - Dejando el arco de lado, tomó la mano de su acompañante y tiró de él para marcharse enseguida.

No dio ni tres pasos antes que la férrea resistencia de Sasuke le hiciera voltear, apreciando curioso la expresión sombría y cabizbaja de ese rostro.

-Quiero intentarlo – Externó al levantar la vista, soltándose enseguida para pagar al sonriente sujeto y tomar el juego de flechas que le dio.

-¡Pero, Sasuke…!

-Sujeta – Dejando dos de ellas en manos de un sorprendido Naruto, Sasuke se plantó detrás de la misma línea blanca y sujetó flecha y arco en su costado para coger un poco de arena y frotar sus palmas con ella.

-¿Acaso has practicado tiro con arco antes?

-Hace tiempo leí la dinámica de esto en un libro de deportes de precisión, y confesaré que no es gran ciencia – Respondió, parándose de lado, con los pies separados a la altura de los hombros para quedar totalmente perpendicular a la línea. Giró el torso a la izquierda con el arco en la mano del mismo lado, posicionando la flecha con la derecha, luego, levando el arco al frente para apuntar.

-¡No pregunté si lo has estudiado!, ¡Hay cosas que necesitan practicarse para comprender la teoría!

-El niño tiene razón – Interrumpió el dueño, limando sus uñas con poco interés.

-Hace tiempo, Kakashi me llevó una vez a un campo de tiro – Tratando de ignóralos sin mucho éxito, Sasuke dirigió la punta de la flecha por encima de su extendido índice izquierdo, sujetando el extremo opuesto con sus dedos pulgar, índice y medio de la mano derecha, verificando que la cola de ésta aún permaneciera en el sitio exacto, logrando retroceder la cuerda con firmeza, justo lo necesario para topar la mano con su barbilla y llegar a su punto de apoyo, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos y la mirada fija en su objetivo.

-¡Sasuke, deja de ignorarme y contesta!, ¡¿hace cuanto se supone que fue eso?!

Torciendo un poco el labio a causa del escándalo, Sasuke frunció el ceño al soltar la flecha.

Sus mechones azabaches se mecieron suavemente con ello, brisa que acompañó a un zumbido totalmente audible y que surcó el aire velozmente, mismo que cesó con el ruido seco de la flecha al incrustarse de forma efectiva en el centro de una de las dianas del fondo.

-Hace siete años – Respondió, centrando la sorprendida mirada de sus dos espectadores en su persona.

-… - Como queriendo comprobar que la vista no le fallaba, Naruto empezó a sonreír al ver la flecha en el blanco - ¡Eres la leche, Sasuke!– Saltó emocionado, alzando el puño cerrado en lo alto.

-¡Hmph! – Pareciendo algo molesto con el halago, Sasuke le quitó la segunda flecha, volviendo a apuntar para evitar sus mejillas empezaran a arrebolarse – Falta una, no cantes victoria todavía. Usuratonkachi, por eso la suerte no te sonríe.

Demasiado alegre como para repelar eso, Naruto observó atento como el azabache acomodaba la flecha antes de levantar el arco y corregía hasta el mínimo detalle en su postura previo a centrar su mirada en la punta de la flecha, moviéndola solo unos milímetros antes de quedarse totalmente quieto. Tras escasos segundos, la mano derecha de Sasuke se abrió sin dudar, y la segunda flecha pareció una repetición exacta de la primera, dando justo en el centro del blanco que quedaba intacto, dejando ver un panorama totalmente simétrico al tener ahora una flecha en cada una de las dianas de la segunda línea.

En lugar de felicitarlo esta vez, Naruto volteó al escuchar murmullos alrededor. Al ver algunos curiosos en las cercanías, descubrió que Sasuke era una de esas personas que, aún sin proponérselo, fácilmente se volvían el centro de atención del mundo. Miró a Sasuke entonces, y sus zafiros toparon con la mirada atenta de esos ojos de intenso color ónice, notando apenas como éste tenía extendida la mano hacia él, en espera de la flecha que faltaba. Naruto sonrió al cedérsela, dedicando una fugaz mirada al peluche colgante que había llamado la atención del Uchiha. Por lo visto, como todo prodigio de futuro brillante, Sasuke era también una persona ambiciosa.

Todo o nada.

¿Lo lograría?

Miró ambas dianas ocupadas y de repente se sintió ansioso al intuir que sería más difícil atinar si el centro estaba ocupado ya. Cabeceó en negativa, recomponiendo su expresión ligera y confiada, después de todo, ya sabía que Sasuke era… varias personas exclamaron al ver el tercer tiro incrustarse junto a la primera flecha… alguien muy especial.

.o.0.o.0.o.

Caminando de un lado a otro, igual o más ansioso aún que un padre nuevo que espera noticias de su mujer e hijo después del parto, Suigetsu sentía que el mundo se quedaría muy pronto sin oxígeno si nadie más entraba por esa puerta de inmediato.

Y aunque Tobi le acompañaba derrumbado en el sofá, permanecía sumido en un mutismo peor que el suyo mientras sujetaba a una inconsciente, y afortunadamente ilesa, Konan en su regazo, presa aún en los efectos de lo que parecía ser algún somnífero muy potente.

La situación estaba igual de insoportable desde hacía casi dos horas… cuando todo se puso raro.

Sin causa lógica, todos los intercomunicadores habían hecho corto de repente, y en cosa de nada, el antro había sido arribado por decenas de patrullas. Según alcanzó a escuchar, se debió a denuncias hechas desde casas no tan cercanas al haber oído armas de fuego en las cercanías. Quedando sin opciones con extremosa rapidez, se había encontrado con Tobi mientras buscaban al resto, hallando en breve a Konan y a Kisame. En ese momento, ambos habían temido lo peor al hallarlos tirados en medio de una sala completamente destrozada y entre decenas de cuerpos sin vida. Apenas les había dado tiempo de sacarlos de ahí y ver la manera de ponerlos a salvo de los oficiales como para haber podido buscar a alguien más. Apegándose al plan original, regresaron al departamento de Itachi para verificar de paso el estado de sus camaradas.

Suigetsu recargó los codos en el respaldo del sofá más largo, mismo donde Kisame descansaba inconsciente, y sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos al hacer su quinta o sexta rabieta del momento.

Por vez primera desde que habían regresado, Tobi se animó a mirarle con un aire de leve cansancio.

-Tranquilo – Murmuró, logrando sonreír casi de la misma forma que siempre – No hay nada de ellos en las noticias, están bien, ya lo verás.

Suigetsu suspiró, intentando calmarse, mirando también el mudo televisor sin comprender como Tobi alcanzaba a escuchar lo que recitaba la comentarista, donde televisaban el atentado al pub y atribuían la masacre a un probable ajuste de cuentas al descubrir que el dueño de éste, Orochimaru, en vida tuvo lazos con la mafia. Pero lo que seguro no lograría era ser igual de positivo que su jefe, y estaba casi seguro que nadie en el grupo había logrado igualar la frescura y el mismo aire despreocupado del líder, a excepción quizás de Itachi…; comenzó a caminar de nuevo en círculos, amenazando con abrir una brecha en el piso de seguir así.

Es que algo le olía mal.

Los intercomunicadores habían sido estropeados, no le cabía la menor duda, y debió ser alguien de adentro. Kisame y Konan sedados, debieron tomarlos con la guardia baja como para haber caído con algo tan básico. Encima, la tardanza de los que faltaban. Todo eso junto, le provocaba una ansiedad asfixiante al deducir algo que no quería pensar.

Traición.

De súbito, el sonido del cerrojo ganó su atención, siendo víctima de una parálisis repentina al ver entrar a Juugo, ya vestido totalmente de civil, quien se quitó del camino para abrirle paso a Karin tras él, como si intentara hacerle el camino lo más fácil que podía.

Apenas cruzaron mirada, la peli roja le sonrió con alivio sin percatarse de que él ya evaluaba en las vendas que ahora rodeaban la totalidad de su brazo derecho. Aún cubierta por la chaqueta que traía por encima, no podía ocultar que el brazo le caía con cierta pesadez sobre el costado mientras ella lo sujetaba con la mano contraria a la altura del codo, señal innegable de que estaba herida y disimulaba el dolor que sentía en alguna parte de éste.

-¿Itachi? – Preguntó enseguida, interrumpiendo el pobre intento de Karin por hablar. Absteniendo de soltar aquella acusación que le corroía, se limitó a repetir su actual preocupación - ¿Dónde está él?

Con repentina sorpresa, Suigetsu apreció al azabache de coleta adentrarse también al departamento, cerrando la puerta tras él y mirando con extrañeza la estática escena de la entrada, pasando desapercibido para todos como la sonrisa de Tobi emergió de nuevo con la llegada del último de sus amigos.

-Itachi – Susurró el albino incrédulo.

-¿Quién más sino? – Contestó a la vez que a la vez enarcaba una ceja.

Sin hacerse esperar, un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Suigetsu, como si de repente le hubieran aplicado un bálsamo medicinal de efecto inmediato.

-¿Acaso… hay más heridos? – Murmuró Itachi con ahora nuevas dudas infundadas. Apreciando a los dos que dormían en la sala, hizo un repaso rápido del lugar. Una dama con la muñeca rota, obra suya por desgracia, pero eso había ganado ella al ponerle un arma en la sien sin decir agua va… aunque eso estuviera contemplado como una opción muy remota del plan. Un par de sedados, sabía que eso era obra de los amigos de Suigetsu y que despertarían en casi nada. Por último, un desfile completo de raspones y arañazos, nada grave - ¿Suigetsu? – Llamó, como queriendo comprobar que sus cálculos no eran erróneos.

-¡Debieron decirnos! – Reprochó el albino en respuesta – Debieron… - Repitió bajito, sin sorprender demasiado a los presentes cuando se dejó caer de rodillas en la alfombra, provocando enseguida que Karin se agachara tras él y le atrajera con el brazo que le quedaba íntegro para abrazarle.

-Está bien – Lo excusó ella enseguida – Solo… solo denle unos minutos – Murmuró, frotando la mano por su espalda para tratar de calmar los sollozos del joven.

-Debieron… decirme – Completó Suigetsu entrecortadamente, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica al abrazarla con una mezcla de alivio y necesidad.

Con unos cuantos remordimientos de conciencia, Itachi terminó por disculparse, dirigiéndose principalmente al azabache peli corto que miraba atento desde la sala. Una sutil sonrisa asomó en el rostro del azabache al ver a Tobi menear la mano al frente con aire despreocupado, dando a entender que no habría rencores por el asunto. Tenían tanto de conocerse que rezongar ahora por cosas inútiles les parecía una total pérdida de tiempo. Además…

-Era tu plan – Lo excusó Tobi, como si justificara una pequeña travesura infantil – Y de cualquier manera, casi nunca me haces caso.

.o.0.o.0.o.

Era extraño…

Observando a solas la festividad desde una de las tantas banquitas que rodeaban el templo local, un pequeño y no tan alto mirador al que te llevaban las mismas escalinatas de la playa si eras capaz de forzar tu resistencia física y subir por diez minutos sin parar, Naruto podía decir que tenía el panorama completo a su merced.

Había bastante gente para ser un pueblo pequeño. Quizás no todas las personas que disfrutaban de la celebración vivían ahí. Y, desde arriba, no había tantos puestos de comida o juegos como creyó cuando recién llegaron al lugar. Incluso, si se estiraba y abandonaba su cómoda postura –sentado sobre una pierna, con la otra colgando de la banca mientras se recargaba total y desganadamente sobre el respaldo- podía ver el bonito convertible blanco de Sasuke estacionado a lo lejos, auto que empezaba a preguntarse de donde habría salido, pues ahora recordaba que los Uchiha confiaban más en la forma de manejar de Konohamaru que en el capullo de la familia. De hecho, empezaba a dudar incluso de la existencia del carné de conducir.

Veía casi todo. Y casi todo se reflejaba en sus ojos. La gente reír, pasear, disfrutar… y si se quitaba los audífonos de su nuevo reproductor, al cual había pasado todas las carpetas de audio desde móvil justo antes de que se descargara, seguro también podría escuchar el ambiente del lugar y el sonido de los tambores en el templo a sus espaldas.

Pero no dejaba de ser extraño. Se sentía… excluido, y sin ápice de energía.

No se había sentido así al llegar, al jugar tiro con arco, ni al repelar cuando Sasuke le dio el gato y no el reproductor que quería, consiguiendo revertir la situación después de probar con algunas distracciones más, logrando ganarle en el Punch, juego donde la pesilla timbró la campana en lo alto después de golpear la base con un enorme martillo. No le importó derrotarlo en algo que, según él, era de la época de barbaros y vikingos, pues contra todo su orgullo, al final Sasuke había tenido que reconocer quien era más el fuerte de los dos, o al menos el más descarado como para atreverse a pedir el premio de otra persona en lugar de los que el puesto le ofreció como trofeo.

Torció el labio al empezar a oír una canción que no era tanto de su agrado, pulsando enseguida el mando de Mp3 para cambiarla, dejando de nuevo su premio encima de su regazo. Hasta algo tan simple le había costado. No tenía frío, le ayudaba el clima, pero le dolían un poco los brazos y las piernas, estaban pesadas, y sentía que cuando Sasuke volviera, tendría que apoyarse en él para caminar.

Los fuertes dolores que había sentido en Nueva York se habían ido con los tratamientos. Ahora, era lógico que intentaran volver. Aunque no los sentía como antes. No llegaban al grado de hacerlo llorar. Solo se sentía pesado, aletargado, y algo aturdido. Como una versión pequeña de los que recordaba. Incluso tenía calor.

La sola idea de agacharse para quitarse los botines deportivos lo hizo dimitir. Miró entonces los calentadores en sus manos. En su caso, fue imaginar la sorpresa de Sasuke al ver sus moretones en sus brazos lo que lo abstuvo.

¿Qué pensaría… si le decía la verdad?

La escena pasó fugazmente por su mente. 'Me estoy muriendo' se oyó decir. De inmediato rió con lo dramático que eso había sonado.

No… Sasuke no estaba preparado para oír algo así. Nadie en el mundo lo estaba. O quizás si había alguien… Itachi; la razón por la cual a veces todavía tomaba las pastillas para tratar de ganar un poco más de tiempo. Si supiera que con ofrecer a Orochimaru el tiempo que le quedaba a cambio de que dejara en paz a alguien tan noble como él… lo daría. Después de todo, tratar de darle sentido a una existencia tan corta como inútil antes de que se apagara, no era mala idea.

Pero, estaban tan lejos, que verse rodeado de alegría, de gente, de risas… de Sasuke… lo hacía ver como un plan tan irreal, tanto que lo hacía creer que en cualquier momento podía olvidarlo, pasar página y disfrutar de lo que realmente quería, junto a aquél que había logrado que su mundo volviera a moverse.

-Sasuke – Susurró con una sonrisa. Parecía un tonto, sintiéndose feliz con solo decir su nombre. Al pensar en él, su propio corazón… latía tan rápido. Cerró los ojos y un mechón de sus dorados y alborotados cabellos resbaló por su rostro – Estás tardando…

…/…

-Disculpe, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo más?

Suspirando al ver que el tiempo corría y corría despiadado a su alrededor, Sasuke negó apenas en un cabeceo, ignorante de que la chica de aquella pequeña cenaduría ubicada afuera de uno de los tantos hostales del lugar le atendiera con demasiada amabilidad. Es que el hostal acaparaba por completo su atención, recordando también, y causa de su actual angustia, que había dejado a Naruto esperando en el mirador.

Rato atrás, había notado perfectamente que sus típicos arranques de hiperactividad se habían esfumado, y hasta lucía algo cansado. Recordó entonces que Naruto apenas había dejado el hospital esa tarde, y que lo había arrastrado ahí tras dos horas de viaje con la idea de devolverle un poco de su antigua alegría, y tal vez, si conseguía el valor suficiente, hablar con él… seriamente… muy, muy seriamente.

Miró la tablilla de madera con el número siete y la llave que colgaba de ésta, sujetas en su mano, con un bochornoso y perceptible rubor en sus mejillas. Pensó de nuevo en su problema, centrando la vista entonces en el mínimo negro que sostenía en su regazo, y que sugestión o no, parecía mirarle con burla.

-¿Qué hago? – Le preguntó casi tan bajo como si de un secreto de confesión se tratase, sin saber si su dilema sería igual de embarazoso de haber traído a Naruto con él al momento de pedir alojo, algo que había decidido pensando en el estado del rubio. Pero a éste parecía haberle agradado mas la idea de descansar en aquel sitio en espera de su regreso.

Había solicitado la habitación casi de forma refleja y sin pizca de mala intención, solo notando el doble sentido de lo que había hecho cuando, al salir del lugar, topó con un grupo de estudiantes a mitad de pleno viaje escolar, bromeando acerca de con quienes les gustaría compartir habitación… y cama.

Fue ahí cuando sintió que todo a su alrededor se hacía inmensamente grande.

Recargando su codo en la mesa y su rostro en su mano, Sasuke tuvo que admitir que no era un dilema a decir verdad. Solo tenía que decidir que podía más: su consideración hacia la intimidad ajena, o su repentino deseo de dormir abrazado a él toda la noche. Como si recordar que se encontraban a mitad de una aventura ilícita no fuera suficiente. Pero, de invitarlo a salir en plan de pareja a insinuarle una infidelidad en todas las letras de la palabra, había un gran abismo… claro, eso sí descontaba el arrebato de inconsciencia que había sufrido en la playa cuando recién llegaron al lugar.

Frunció el ceño y se sonrojó al mirar a su minino de felpa junto a él.

-Aunque de peluche, eres un gato después de todo. Si caes de lado, rentaré otra habitación. Si caes de pie…

…/…

Oyó un primer estallido a lo lejos, y una serie de lo que parecieron ecos del primero le siguieron.

Abrió los ojos, tallando el dorso de su mano derecha en ellos para enfocar mejor. El silbido de una luz multicolor elevarse en el ennegrecido y nublado firmamento acaparó su atención, averiguando enseguida la causa de tanto alboroto. Luces artificiales.

El cuerpo ya no le dolía, pero el vago intento de Naruto por moverse cedió al sentir un extraño peso encima. Halló con sorpresa a Sasuke recostado de lado a lo largo de la banca, abrazando aquél minino chillador y usando su regazo a modo de almohada. Como de cierto modo le daba la espalda, optó por hablarle para averiguar si realmente dormía o no.

-¿Descansaste? – Murmuró primero el azabache.

El sonrió.

-Si. ¿Estás cómodo? - Sin moverse más que lo necesario, él asintió - ¿Ves bien desde ahí? - Consciente de que se refería a las luces, Sasuke volvió a asentir. No las veía. De hecho, apenas si notaba el reflejo de éstas en el mar, pero no hacía falta. Prefería quedarse así.

¿Qué era lo que hacía la cercanía de Naruto tan prescindible? ¿Su aroma? Quizás su calor, uno que por cierto ya no recordaba ni sentía, aún estando en su regazo. O tal vez era toda su esencia la que amenazaba con volverlo un adicto.

-Naruto – Murmuró, sonrojándose un poco al continuar – Solo tengo una habitación y… a menos que quieras enviarme al carro…

-Estoy seguro que hay mucho espacio dentro - Riendo con la mención, Naruto rozó la punta de los dedos con el extremo en punta de aquellos cabellos azabache, cuidando de que Sasuke no pudiera sentirlo, limitándose a dejar la caricia en el anonimato – Tendrá algún sofá, una alfombra felpuda o…

… una cama amplia. De repente, al pensar en cada una de las opciones, se estremeció.

-No te tocaré. Lo prometo - Y la decisión de Sasuke lo hizo reír de nuevo. No podía creer que aún conservara algo de aquella ingenuidad en su interior, por lo menos no después de haber visto la miradita que le había dedicado en la playa hacía solo unas horas, una que casi lo lleva a darle un bocado y que ahora se arrepentiría de no haberle dado mientras pudo.

Pegó un suspiro de profunda decepción y sabiamente decidió mirar las luces en el cielo un poco más.

.o.0.o.0.o.

Humeante, otorgando calidez al tacto con la fina porcelana que le contenía y desprendiendo un olor deliciosamente narcótico, invitaba a ser probado. Con gozoso cuidado, sorbió un poco, degustando la maravilla que había prometido ser y supo que había estado ciego por tanto tiempo. Era el café latte más perfecto que había probado en su vida.

¡Madelaine era única!

Con anhelo en su mirar, Sasori contempló la reluciente y dorada cafetera que yacía en una mesita sabiamente distribuida en su despacho. Sai y Deidara prácticamente podían irse despidiendo de esa belleza pues la molestia de haberle dado alojo, esto a causa de una repentina remodelación en la dichosa sala que aquél par osaba llamar estudio, se haría definitivamente un gusto permanente. ¡Estaba seguro!

-¡Ahummm! – Cubriéndose la boca en un gesto mínimo de educación, el peli rojo optó por continuar probando semejante elixir de dioses nocturnos, veladores y esclavos del trabajo… como él.

De repente, una punzada en su enyesado y alzado tobillo, postrado cómodamente en una butaquita baja, se ganó una mitrada reprobatoria de su parte. Mal día el que había aceptado la sugerencia de Sai de revisarse el pie, y todo porque Deidara le había dicho que seguía cojeando. ¡Bah! De haber sabido que saldría del hospital caminando con muletas jamás habría acudido a ese lugar.

Una segunda punzada siguió a la primera, haciéndole arrugar el entrecejo y confirmar que los amplios ventanales estuvieran perfectamente cerrados y cubiertos. El sitio estaba perfectamente cálido, y él a gusto con su café ¿Qué quería que su malnacido tobillo como para interrumpir su ahora placentera espera?

Un tic se instaló en su ceja al sentir al fin la razón de tanto alboroto.

Sin perder más tiempo, tomó el delgado abrecartas de madera que últimamente cargaba a todas partes, logrando burlar con sus diámetros el borde del yeso para alcanzar la piel bajo éste y raspar la zona repetidamente.

-Comezón, comezón, comezón. Parece que no sabe decir otra cosa – Musitó con el rostro relajado ante el alivio que se sobreponía a aquél molesto picor.

Satisfecha la imperiosa necesidad de su tobillo, dejó el maderito junto al teléfono y aferró su café con reinstaurada necesidad. Ahora sí, calma absoluta. Ni siquiera el molesto hecho de estar a tan altas horas de la noche en espera de aquella llamada podía alterarlo. Que llamaran cuando pudieran, y reportaría el resultado a primera hora. No había prisa, además…

Abriendo el móvil de uno, marcó un número que últimamente consultaba cada vez menos ante el constante fracaso de llamadas previas.

"Por razones personales de cliente, este número se halla ocupado o fuera del área de cobertura. Por favor, intente llamar más tarde o deje su mensaje…" Si, ahí estaba, de nuevo el buzón. Y ver su correo electrónico sin respuesta alguna en la PC, encendida frente a él, no hacía más que ampliar el lapso de tiempo que le habían dado. Quizás el mal-amigo ése aún no encontraba espacios para poder encender su celular o mandar un simple mail. Sería eso, o finalmente le habían dado cuello. Sorbió de su café con parsimonia y decidió angustiarse después ante esa posibilidad.

El estrepitoso y repentino ruido del teléfono de la oficina lo hizo trastabillar molesto. ¡¿Era mucho pedir probar las maravillas culinarias de Madelaine en paz?!

-Galería Sur, departamento de coordinación, ¿Diga? – Pronunció de memoria, inspirando al recibir al fin tan problemática llamada – También me alegra oírte y no me malentiendas pero, ¿conseguiste averiguar algo?, es que ahora estoy un poco ocupado... Si, él es, Uchiha Sasuke… así es, la Facultad de Ciencias Médicas. No me dieron detalles, pero creo que recibió la negativa hace tres semanas… fue por el medio formal creo yo, correspondencia.

Siguiendo detalles molestos, encendió el fax y esperó pacientemente la supuesta causa de todo el embrollo.

Lo que hacía por promesas y favores inoportunos.

Pero ciertamente, Sasori no podía negarse a una petición suya, menos cuando parecían cosas indefensas y altruistas como 'Vigilar de la seguridad de Naruto al salir de hospital', pan comido por cierto, o 'Averiguar porque su tonto hermanito menor había sido rechazado en la universidad si tenía más neuronas que cualquier otro Uchiha', esa sí que le había costado averiguarla.

Pero, supuestamente, todo se concretaba al bendito papel que escupía la copiadora del fax.

-Gracias, ha sido un placer tratar contigo dulzura, salgamos por ahí un día de éstos. Besos, ciao – Agregó con coquetería, y también de memoria.

Colgó para tomar la susodicha hoja de la victoria, mirándola con una sonrisita de satisfacción que no se borró ni siquiera cuando una ventana en el portátil empezó a titilar para hacerse notar en la pantalla, revelando la presencia de una video-llamada que insistía en ser contestada, misma que tras intentar durante un tiempo prudente, terminó por desistir sin haber conseguido acaparar en lo más mínimo su atención.

-¡Sasori! – La puerta se abrió de golpe y, desde ella, Deidara miró por toda la habitación hasta que sus zafiros hallaron a su preciada Madelaine, esbozando una instantánea sonrisa de alivio – Entonces si está contigo. Me asusté cuando Sai dijo que le había buscado un hogar provisional. ¡Ah!, por cierto dejaré unas cosas en el estudio. Te veo luego - Y la puerta se cerró tan bruscamente como había sido abierta.

El aún sonriente y paralizado Sasori enfocó al fin el umbral por donde había asomado el rubio segundos atrás, notando hasta entonces la video llamada en la PC, intentando contactar por segunda vez. Se sobresaltó por completo al percatarse del correo remitente de la misma. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su sien, mirando la llamada insistir y ceder en tres ocasiones más.

Revisó el documento en sus manos, estremeciéndose al ver sellos, muchos sellos, códigos legales, y sobre todo, firmas. Fue imposible no saltar de nuevo cuando el timbrazo provino esta vez de su móvil, sujetándolo en el escritorio como si al vibrar el maldito se le escapara constantemente de las manos.

-¿Sí? – Soltó al teléfono de golpe, y el hoyo negro que antes había endulzado Madelaine se abrió vertiginosamente al oír esa voz – Bien, gracias… ¿Qué tal América?... ¿Y los demás?... – Los rodeos se le acabaron demasiado rápido para su gusto, con su interlocutor llevando la conversación de forma rápida e inevitablemente en el sentido que obviamente le interesaba - Sí, él está a salvo, y con tu familia, supongo… solo era uno, y no fue tan complicado desaparecerlo – Añadió sin caer en detalles – Ah, ¿lo otro?... pues, sobre eso…

Dubitativo, como nunca antes había experimentado, afianzó el papel y tomó su decisión.

-¿Tienes fax? – Entrecerrando sus orbes grises, Sasori oyó la negativa – Entonces lo escanearé, ¿tienes abierto el correo electrónico no es así? - Colocándola en el sitio apropiado, accedió a las funciones de la PC – Me costó buscar conexiones para accesar a la red de la Universidad, pero, uno de los requisitos para el ingreso es ser soltero y permanecer así durante toda la formación escolar… - Oyó una risa incrédula tras la línea, la pregunta del millón y, tomando una gran bocanada de aire… - Pues, que tu hermano está casado.

… tarde o temprano tendría que haberse enterado. E Itachi se venía a enterar tarde, muy, muy tarde el con quien.

…/…

-Más chocolate caliente – Agitando una tasa vacía al aire, Kisame sabía que no necesitaba hacer más movimiento para satisfacer sus necesidades.

No por el momento.

Disfrutando del sol en tan friolenta mañana de invierno y acurrucado con los demás cerca de la fogata improvisada que habían hecho en el balcón del departamento de Itachi, el grandote giró el palillo metálico que sostenía por encima del fuego, asegurándose que el bombón incrustado en este se derritiera homogéneamente

-¡Hey, chico! Velocidad al asunto, de eso dependen las propinas – Agregó con una nota de total burla cuando Juugo, con delantal y bandeja en mano, recogió el trasto que le ofrecía para rellenarla de nuevo.

-Enseguida – Resolvió éste, presumiendo su paciencia infinita.

-Yo también quiero más, y por cierto, Karin – Postrado junto al primero, Suigestu también sonrió de lo más divertido al ver a la chica soltar un bufido de molestia con su llamado – Esa parrillada es para hoy nena.

-¡A callar, capullo! – Señalándolo con un enorme cuchillo sujeto en la mano sana, la chica lo fulminó con la mirada - ¡Mira que una mano me basta para enseñarte a distinguir entre gusto y obligación!, ¡¿Acaso no sabes aceptar una disculpa?!

-Por supuesto, por supuesto – Contestó al aire, divirtiéndose a lo grande al ver que una vena se hinchó en la sien de la chica peli roja.

-Críos, quién como ellos – Justo enfrente, y disfrutando de su recién entregado chocolate, Konan parecía ser la más tranquila respecto a eso del 'Ojo por ojo' al que habían acordado someter a los "desconsiderados" del grupo a causa de haberlos excluido del plan que esos tres habían fraguado a sus espaldas.

-Pero linda, esto es divertido – Tobi le sonrió enseguida, disfrutando también del show mientras soplaba un bombón incendiado – Además, Itachi tendrá que ser nuestro gato personal por un día, ¿No te pica la idea de pedirle cosas?

-A ti te ha encantado por lo visto – Adivinó ella.

-… - Con una amplia sonrisa emergiendo en su rostro, Tobi desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal desde donde se apreciaba el azabache en el interior del departamento, acercándose a Konan con confidencia – ¿Qué, te pone la idea de vestirlo de mayordomo y hacer que nos dé servicio a la habitación?...

Ajeno al embrollo de afuera, descansando cómodamente en la sala, y metido de lleno en su propia conversación privada a través del móvil, Itachi soltó una risita incrédula al oír por la línea que Sasuke necesitaba ser soltero para ingresar a la universidad, un requisito que parecía un chiste para todo aquél que supiera de la fobia su hermano.

-¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?... – Como si hubiera escuchado mal, Itachi viró un poco el rostro hacia el móvil y tapó su oído contrario con el índice para escuchar mejor - ¿Qué dijiste?...

Bajando los pies de la mesilla de centro y enderezándose de golpe en el sofá, Itachi maniobró en el portátil frente a él, abriendo con sumo interés el archivo que Sasori le había enviado recién, desplazando la barra de arriba abajo para leer hasta el más mínimo detalle. Entornando un poco la mirada, un bufido de gracia escapó de él, terminando por empezar a reír, cada vez más alto hasta terminar por irse de espaldas sobre el sofá y agarrarse el estómago presa de una repentina carcajada que prácticamente le estaba dejando adolorida la panza, esforzándose por callar para volver a hablar.

-Lo checaré en la notaría. Gracias, Sasori – Murmuró apenas y aún entre risas – Solo una cosa más, ¿Quién tiene el acta de matrimonio original?

-¡¿Quién fue el maldito?! – Respingando en su sitio y dándole la espalda al brasero, Karin mostró su arma en mano con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello al haber sido pillada desprevenida - ¡Fuiste tú, ¿cierto?! – Sentenció, arrojando el afilado artefacto hacia el albino sin mira y contemplaciones.

-¡Todo yo, todo yo! - Usando la bandeja de bebidas de Juugo como escudo, Suigetsu se levantó a prisa para ocultarse tras su hermano - ¡Me echas la culpa de todo!

-¡¿Entonces por qué te estás riendo?!

-Mi chocolate - Contemplando con pesar el líquido recién derramado gracias a Suigetsu, Kisame miró a Juugo dar media vuelta antes al agregar "Iré por otro".

-¡Itachi-chan! – Tobi saltó enseguida al ver al moreno acercarse al fin, deteniéndose con duda cuando éste pasó la vista por el balcón y ganó la atención de todos sin problema - ¿Quieres chocolate? – Interrogó con repentina desconfianza, extendiéndole su taza al percibir algo raro que no alcanzaba a entender.

Itachi lo miró enseguida, esbozando una sonrisa fresca y jovial que, por alguna extraña razón, destrozó al instante la fantasía del mayordomo.

-Kisame, empaca tus cosas, vendrás conmigo a Japón, necesito que me ayudes con algo – Anunció como si contara un chiste, descuadrando por completo en la escena, dando media vuelta enseguida, parando de golpe para volver a dirigirse hacia el azabache peli corto en señal de que había olvidado algo – Ah, Tobi…

-¿Si? - Los ojos del joven destellaron charabitas de esperanza.

-Consígueme un Jet, el más rápido que tengas.

.o.0.o.0.o.

Era absurdo, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes… Ofuscado, Naruto se removió enérgicamente entre las sábanas, presa de una inquietud muy incómoda que prácticamente venía arrastrando desde que llegaron al hostal. Ni siquiera recordaba cuantas veces había tenido que repetirse aquella frase. No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes.

No, por supuesto que no.

Si bien era cierto que en el departamento en Nueva York su habitación era independiente a la de Itachi, también lo era que, tras el giro que había dado la relación que sostenían, había compartido cama con su abogado particular durante mucho tiempo. Tanto, que por las noches ya ni siquiera reparaba en ello. Era algo rutinario y normal, y no entendía que era lo diferente en esta ocasión…

…tal vez que se trataba de Sasuke.

Harto de sus dilemas mentales, apartó las sábanas y terminó sentado a mitad de la cama. Ignorante del pequeño puchero que tenía en el rostro, enfocó la vista en la única fuente de luz que había dejado en la habitación, la brecha luminosa que escapaba por el resquicio inferior de la puerta del baño. ¡Y encima tardaba tanto! Le constaba que lavarse la cara, la boca, o sacudirla al terminar las necesidades hídricas nocturnas no tomaba tanto tiempo. ¿Pues qué tanto hacía?

¡¿Menearla?!

La forma en la que miraba la puerta cambió drásticamente con su idea. Lento, se deslizó hasta la orilla de la cama, inclinándose discretamente hacia adelante, como si buscara escuchar algo. Culpable, no lo negaba. Su mente jamás había sido la más puritana, y sus largos períodos de abstinencia no ayudaban. Tragó pesado con solo imaginar a Sasuke en esa situación, y sintió calor… de nuevo. Pero la idea de aligerar mas su atuendo estaba fuera de discusión, ya bastantes prendas se había quitado en el tiempo que Sasuke llevaba encerrado, a causa de la ansiedad de la espera y la incomodidad de dormir vestido. Además, bajo la playera deportiva y los bóxers no le quedaba más.

Una de las tantas almohadas en el lecho resbaló por sus descuidos, cayendo sigilosamente sobre el fuuton que habían improvisado al pie de la cama, en espera de que su ocupante se decidiera al fin en volver a la habitación y descansar. En ese momento, algo cuadró en la mente de Naruto. Esto no era el departamento en su ruidoso y estresante Nueva York, sino Japón, y la persona en el baño no era su pareja sino Sasuke. Alguien a quien no tenía necesidad alguna de esperar despierto en la cama, y que había prometido ir al fuuton tras desearle buenas noches.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que esperaba?

Distraído, enfocó la puerta cuando alcanzó a percibir que ésta se había abierto, contemplando el repentino gesto de perplejidad del moreno desde primera fila.

-Sigues despierto – Afirmó él, sin salir del baño.

Evaluando al azabache de arriba abajo sin disimulo ni pizca de vergüenza, Naruto sonrió y clavó su mirada en la ajena al asentir. Sasuke era tan atractivo que si ahora le dijera que quería ofrecerle compartir la cama por mera consideración sonaría a vil excusa.

-Esperaba por ti – Susurró sincero, y que él permaneciera estático en la puerta, obviamente sorprendido, parecía en definitiva lo más apropiado para ambos.

Indudablemente, compartir cama, era mala idea.

…/…

Cobarde… No, esa no era la palabra. Medroso, alevoso, pusilánime, traidor, indeciso. Si, la larga lista del diccionario era más atinada.

Un poco ansioso y de pie frente al espejo de elaborado marco de madera en aquél reducido cuarto de baño, su más que enfadado rostro le devolvía la mirada.

¡¿A qué venía todo esto?! Si la noche anterior había decidido dejar de lado todo tipo de prejuicios inútiles, ¿no?

Y si… solo y si…

Sasuke se estrujó la cabeza y se sintió tentado a arrancarla y arrojarla como hacían en el juego de balón pie. Frustrado, se derrumbó sobre la tapa del váter, tratando por enésima vez de darle solución a su caótico embrollo de sentimientos, porque era algo que había asumido, Naruto tenía la increíble capacidad de reavivar toda clase de sentimientos en las personas a su alrededor: alegría, simpatía, ternura, cariño, protección; pero también: obsesión, enfado, impotencia, frustración, confusión, miedo… amor. Una pequeña sonrisa emergió en su rostro al recordar que su propia familia ya se dirigía a él como si jamás hubiese sido un extraño, y suspiró con desgano cuando el dilema de siempre volvió a atormentarlo. Itachi. Era mentira que pudiera asumir las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo sin el menor cargo de conciencia. Los tenía, y por mayoreo, eso que no había hecho ni dicho nada irremediable… aún. Pero quería hacerlo, y decirlo. La duración de este momento tan efímero como irreal pendía de ello.

¿Y si… todo se remediaba con aceptar una vieja propuesta de matrimonio?

Casi de forma instintiva, Sasuke se abrazó presa de un terrible escalofrío que le removió hasta el último cabello de la nuca. No, debía existir otra salida. Sin embargo, cualquiera que esta fuera, algo era seguro: Itachi no lo aceptaría como si nada mientras bebía una margarita. Y era esa la reacción que más le importaba. El cómo lo tomara el resto de su familia seguro y sería llevadero. Claro, esto en el hipotético caso de que Naruto aceptara tener algo con él.

Podía hacer eso, preguntarle. Era consciente que solo eso acabaría con los insufribles "Y si" que lo acosaban cada que lo tenía enfrente:

Y sí, yo lo hubiera conocido primero. Y si, lo hubiera retenido en las vegas. Y si… solo y si, le propusiera algo, ¿dejaría a Itachi por mí?

Volteó de nuevo hacia el espejo, apartando la vista de inmediato. Kakashi tenía razón. Jamás se había obsesionado tanto por algo, por alguien. Jamás su concepto del bien y el mal había sido puesto a una prueba como ésta, colocando lo que sentía por dos personas en una balanza para poder decidir. Itachi le importaba mucho, demasiado. Pero Naruto… ¿Quién rayos era él para enceguecerlo así? Simplemente el chico bromista y juguetón de las vegas, pero también con esa faceta adulta, la que le daba un aire ausente, mayor; esa parte de él que, aún separados, pensaba en Itachi con un brillo peculiar en su mirar.

Cautivado por el que miraba su hermano. Fascinado por el que se había atrevido a voltear hacia él, que se atrevió a sonreírle, a besarle… a hacerle el amor. Tenía claro quien pesaba más. Lo frustrante era que eso lo convertía en un cobarde traidor, mientras que las sensaciones que Naruto le provocaba, día a día parecían pesar un poco más.

Podía hacerlo, preguntarle, e intentar algo si aceptaba, rompiendo lazos si lo rechazaba, hacerlo antes que sus sentimientos tocaran el punto del no retorno. Aunque, con el tiempo que llevaba encerrado ahí, era más que seguro que al volver a la habitación encontraría a Naruto profundamente dormido sin haber podido externar los temas que tanto deseaba aclarar.

Tenía que hacerlo… se levantó con la mente fría, abriendo la llave para llevarse un poco de agua a la boca antes de mojarse la cara… pues como bien decía Kakashi… abandonó la toallita tras secarse, giró el picaporte y abrió con decisión… hay ocasiones en que un hombre debe hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

Al verlo, supo que jamás podría haber estado preparado para la imagen que descubrió tras la puerta.

Iluminado apenas, arrodillado y sentado sobre sus piernas casi en el borde de la cama, la silueta de Naruto se dibujaba suave y sutil entre las sombras. Sus cabellos le caían graciosos a los costados. Su camiseta perfilaba tiernamente sus hombros y pecho. Y el bóxer a juego con las sábanas alborotadas, no fueron suficientes para ocultar sus muslos sinuosos que destacaban perfectos entre las telas. Notó entonces como esos cristalinos ojos le buscaron de inmediato, descubriendo en ellos un brillo tan cautivador que antes no creía haber visto.

-Sigues despierto – Musitó apenas, paralizado en su sitio.

Las orbes de cielo se movieron entonces, recorriéndole de arriba abajo sin pizca mínima vergüenza antes que Naruto le sonriera con la misma calidez de siempre, mirándole a los ojos para asentir a su afirmativa.

-Esperaba por ti – Susurró de pronto, con tanta profundidad y sensualidad que se vio estupefacto una vez más.

Totalmente desarmado, Sasuke recorrió la distancia de la puerta a la cama en segundos, apoyando una rodilla en el borde de ésta antes de tomarle el rostro y unir sus labios con fuerza. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, entreabrió la boca y apresó el labio inferior de Naruto entre los suyos, succionando, subyugando, delineando los contornos húmedos y carnosos como antes no se había atrevido.

Un corto gemido gutural escapó del pecho del rubio, quien sujetó enseguida al moreno por la nuca con una mano, forzando su rostro contra el suyo para impedir que se aparatara. Lo quería cerca, más cerca. Abriendo la boca, lamió los labios del otro, invitándole y consiguiendo enzarzar un placentero encuentro de lenguas con ello. Posó la mano libre en el sinuoso pecho de Sasuke, acariciándolo por encima de la tela, descendiendo hasta su vientre que se encogió estremecido por el contacto.

Abriendo una pequeña brecha entre sus rostros, Sasuke cerró los ojos solo un momento, extasiado cuando Naruto besó pura y cortamente el borde de sus labios para deshacer el hilillo de saliva que los unía. Tras ello, deslizó el pulgar hacia afuera por su mejilla, sobre una de sus marcas, perdiéndose en el impío tono cristalino de sus ojos, divisando sin problemas la contrastante pupila dilatada a causa de la pobre luz del entorno. Cuanto daría por saber que yacía tras ellas…

¿Habría excitación, deseo, pasión… amor, tal vez?

Entrecerró su oscura mirada, embargado por la nueva cercanía que Naruto provocó, sintiendo sus labios acariciar los suyos lenta y premeditadamente, invitándole a continuar.

-Prometí no tocarte – Susurró enronquecido, logrando que el rubio riera y bajara el rostro de inmediato.

-Sí. Lo recuerdo - Decidido a no soltarlo, Naruto le miró con travesura - ¿Cumplirás tu promesa? – Interrogó, mordiéndole suavemente el mentón.

-Podría… si así lo quisieras.

-Ya… - Descendiendo un poco más, se coló por debajo de su mandíbula, obligándolo a alzar un poco el rostro. Apresó un poco de esa piel nacarada entre los dientes y, sujetándola luego con los labios, succionó decidido, percatándose como el moreno se sobresaltó al descubrir demasiado tarde su fechoría – Ahora que te digo que no quiero, ¿Qué harás?

Sus miradas se buscaron por la pregunta, antes que los enrojecidos labios de Sasuke se volvieran nuevamente el centro de atención de Naruto. Apetitosos, tentadores, besables. Mordió los propios con deseo, impaciente, apreciando el momento justo en que ese manjar perfiló una sonrisa orgullosa para gesticular sugerentemente: 'Vengarme… que más'.

-¿Eh? – Sorprendido con un empujón absurdamente débil, Naruto le aferró por el cuello al perder el equilibrio, arrastrándolo con él a la cama al haber culpado primero a sus acostumbrados achaques antes de notar que el gesto burlón del azabache tenía más culpa de su actual derribe que su enfermedad.

Se estremeció acalorado al notar la diferencia, esclarecida cuando el moreno le tomó por las muñecas a la altura de su rostro para inmovilizarle. Sonrió fascinado con la idea, Sasuke sería el tío malo. Aunque más malo se sintiera él. Malo, malísimo.

Sobre él, Sasuke se limitó a alzar un poco el rostro, recordándole la hazaña en su cuello solo instantes atrás. No se distinguía, por la postura y la falta de luz en la zona, pero Naruto rió completamente orgulloso al intuir lo mismo que el moreno. El chupetón sería visible, y monumentalmente difícil de cubrir.

-Veo que reconoces tu gracia – Bufó indignado - Típico de personas como tú, usuratonkachis diabólicos con manías de vikingo reprimido que…

Asintiendo insistentemente ante la repentina rabieta del azabache, el blondo solo necesitó un par de segundos para zafar su muñeca izquierda, apenas tomándolo desprevenido al sujetarle por la nuca y tirar de él, silenciándolo de una forma tanto placentera como efectiva, reclamando sus labios con fuerza y demanda.

Tratando de no aplastarlo con su peso, Sasuke buscó apoyarse en los codos, entrando en cuenta que Naruto no parecía estarse tomando las cosas con calma. No cuando le rodeó por completo el cuello con el otro brazo, no al sentir una pierna amoldar su cintura, atrayéndolo como si quisiera y pudiera acercarlo más, prácticamente arrancándole un jadeo de agitación cuando, inexplicablemente, consiguió girar e invertir la situación sin que sus labios le dieran cuartel por ello.

-Vas... rápido - Susurró entrecortado, apenas consiguiendo intercalar sus palabras en una compleja secuencia de beso, mordida, palabra, jadeo. Eso sin mencionar el trabajo que le costaba siquiera pensar algo coherente en una situación así, aturdido al sentir las experimentadas manos del dobe recorrer su torso de forma tan incitante, zafando los botones de la camisa con una facilidad pasmosa – Muy… rápido – jadeó ansioso, tomándole el rostro para entablar contacto visual e imponer una distancia que le permitiera recuperar algo de oxígeno.

-¿Qué hice mal? – Igualmente agitado, Naruto esbozó un vago gesto de desconcierto que apenas eclipsó el brillo de deseo que parecía nublarle algo más que la conciencia, pero en cuyo miedo al rechazo fue casi palpable.

-No, no es eso.- Aclaró a prisa, entrecerrando la mirada cuando el rubio coló las manos bajo su camisa, desplazándolas hacia los lados para terminar de abrirla.

Lo que Naruto halló no pareció ser de su total agrado. Sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, el oji azul deslizó una mano por el vendaje que rodeaba parte de aquél torso de forma celosa y efectiva, el cual comprimía y cuidaba lo que intuyó atinadamente eran las secuelas del atentado en el evento de caridad, la herida que por poco drena la vida de Sasuke.

Colocando una mano sobre la de Naruto, el azabache negó, haciéndole entender sin palabras que no consideraba prudente quitarla.

-Ya no me duele – Murmuró sincero, ganando una sutil sonrisa como respuesta.

Con sus zafiros fijos en el moreno, Naruto se inclinó lento, obteniendo el mudo permiso para besar un poco más arriba, estimulando la piel nacarada tan generosamente expuesta.

-¿Te desagrada? – Interrogó en un susurro. El silencio que sucedió al entrecortado respirar del moreno pareció bastarle para repetir el gesto un poco más a la derecha – Sasuke…

-Me gusta - Admitió casi inaudible, suspirando con cada roce. Ascendían tortuosamente lentos, inquietantes, estremeciendo su cuerpo por completo. Disfrutaba con ello. Cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro de a poco cuando Naruto llegó a la base de su cuello, adicto a la sensación de ese aliento ajeno erizar su piel con cada respirar. Realmente no escuchó si el rubio había vuelto a articular palabra, solo llegando a suponer que así había sido cuando una respuesta totalmente honesta y sin procesar salió de sus labios. – Cállate, y continúa.

Ansioso por probarlo, devorarlo por completo, Naruto no resistió la tentación de pegarle el bocado que venía deseando darle. Mordió el lado derecho de su cuello, justo encima de la yugular, como un vampiro hambriento. Sediento de Sasuke. Su pecho ronroneó satisfecho al oírle gemir como vago intento de protesta por semejante trato. Se revolvió totalmente inquieto con ello, deslizando una mano por su cuello antes de volver a probarlo con mayor énfasis, besando, mordiendo, colando la lengua por su oreja cuando el moreno desvió por completo el rostro a un lado.

Atrayéndolo por la nuca, Sasuke buscó hundir el rostro de Naruto en su cuello, inquieto, gimiendo sin remedio ante lo efectivo de sus caricias en tan sensible zona, y tuvo que admitir que los papeles se le habían ido de control al grado de invertirse. Lejos de ser el vengador, su situación empezaba a rayar en calidad de víctima. Pero de alguna forma muy retorcida y morbosa, el ansia de Naruto, sumado a sus magnificas actividades orales, estaba trastornando por completo su respiración.

-Naruto… - Acalorado, se quejó una vez más cuando los dientes del blondo se ensañaron con su hombro derecho – Duele – Rebatió, sin hacer intento alguno por apartarle.

Quizás era masoquista.

-Ayúdame - Y los deseos de Naruto, se convirtieron en los propios.

Sasuke apenas si se enderezó para ayudar a sacarse la camisa, siendo derribado nuevamente en tiempo record, algo que ahora no parecía importar en absoluto. Le miró apenas una fracción de segundo, Naruto se relamió los labios con sensualidad, y un gorgorito de emoción desfalcó cualquier otra sensación en su interior.

Sus labios se juntaron, deseosos, disfrutando de morderse con deleite y premura. La misma con la que Sasuke buscó tocar el cuerpo de Naruto, levantando sus ropas en el camino para alcanzar su piel con cada caricia. La misma agitación con la que el blondo repasó por completo su torso sensible y febril entre besos y suspiros.

Sasuke no sabía interpretar aquello que lo movía. Solo se hundía profundo en ese torrente de excitación, nunca antes sintiéndose tan necesitado por tocar y ser tocado, de aferrar su presente para no dejar el tiempo avanzar nunca más, confirmando una y otra vez que era real, temiendo despertar en cualquier momento como lo hizo tantas otras veces.

Y todo paró en un segundo, frenados cuando un temblor recorrió perceptiblemente el cuerpo del moreno.

Sin desviar la atención de tan hipnóticas orbes celestes, Sasuke apretó el agarre que ejercía en esos hombros espigados tras haberle alzado la playera casi por completo, jadeando cuando el rubio apartó la mano de su ingle.

Irguiéndose un poco, Naruto se despojó de la prenda deportiva con una maniobra algo sugerente. Más a gusto, coló las manos por la pretina de mezclilla del azabache, rodeando su cadera en ida y vuelta, desabotonando y abriendo la bragueta lentamente antes de volver a descender la mano aún por encima de la tela y presionar la palma sobre la abultada entrepierna, cerrándola como si intentara asirla con todo y barreras, logrando sonsacarle un gruñido deseoso con la maniobra.

Sasuke sintió aquella corriente de excitación contaminar hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, suscitada por la casi desnudez de Naruto sobre él y originada en la turgencia pulsátil que yacía comprimida bajo la palma del rubio, cosquilleando, como toques eléctricos que empezaban y terminaban en su misma entrepierna. Sin dudar, le tomó la mano para guiarla bajo la ropa.

-Ahhh - jadeó quedamente y llevó el rostro hacia atrás al sentir una caricia recorrer su miembro de arriba abajo, abriendo un poco las piernas para mejorar el acceso.

Lejanos veía los momentos en los que renunció a sus recuerdos y fantasías una, dos, varias veces, allegado por un sentimiento de lealtad hacia su hermano y la mezcla de respeto-aversión que sentía hacia su cuñado, en aquél entonces incapaz de atreverse siquiera a sugerir una situación similar. Una donde Naruto aceptaba y participaba por completo en ella. Una donde el desenlace era tan excitante como prohibido considerando que, oficialmente, se colocaría el título de 'el otro'. Algo que a final de cuentas había terminado por hacer con tal de ser correspondido, saber que no era el único que deseaba que esto pasara una vez más.

Desearle, insinuarse y poseerlo mientras él aún pertenecía a Itachi no era algo que hubiera querido conseguir de esta forma, no bajo estas circunstancias, no con apodos y sobrenombres que señalaban traición e infidelidad en cada uno de sus tórridos actos.

Pero lo había hecho.

-Ahí… otra vez – Pidió con dificultad.

Terminando por bajarle la ropa y apretando el agarre que ejercía, el blondo descendió la mano por la virilidad de Sasuke, describiendo un movimiento sinuoso para complacerlo. Al oír su excitada respuesta, Naruto solo necesitó una palabra para describirle: Perfecto. Sin dejar de estimular su entrepierna, pasó la otra mano por esos muslos fibrosos y formados, deslizando la punta de sus dedos por su abdomen sinuoso, su torso nacarado, rozando sus tetillas erectas por sus caricias. Contempló su rostro y se inclinó hacia él, ganando la atención de esos ojos ónices siempre tan profundos como ahora excitados, sintiendo el vaho caliente de su arrítmico aliento embargar el propio, percibiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas con perfecta claridad.

Quiso decirlo.

-Sasuke…

Pese a ser él el que ya gemía entrecortado, dominado por la marea de sensaciones que Naruto desencadenaba, fue su nombre el que escuchó en un murmullo. Contempló sin mucho raciocinio el azul tórrido de sus ojos, esos que prometían perderlo en un abismo infinito cada que se atrevía a mirarlos de frente, sin saber cómo descifrar el brillo triste y anhelante que le dirigían.

-Te quiero.

En su interior, algo se extendió como brasa por sus venas, detonado por el melódico susurro de su voz. La vaga sensación de que aquello no era lo que él realmente quiso decir se hundió en alguna parte de su calcinado cerebro cuando la hoguera consumió su cuerpo por completo. Fue involuntario. Se tensó por completo, a la par que una insoportable presión en sus riñones lo hizo elevar la cadera y alzar el rostro al haberse quedado abruptamente sin aliento, cerrando los ojos y aferrando lo que sus manos alcanzaron a sujetar antes que su conciencia se elevara hasta perderse en algún punto de su cielo.

Y Fueron precisamente esos labios de gloria los que parecieron revivirlo con su contacto, llevándole a suspirar ruidosamente al sentirlos sobre los suyos.

Dejando su raciocinio junto a sus desaparecidos principios morales, guardados en su sala de espera mental, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y correspondió cada uno de sus besos con ahogada ansiedad. Soportando sin tanto problema el peso de Naruto sobre su cuerpo, dejó en sus manos la tarea de quitarle por completo las prendas, y se meció hacia atrás cuando el menor se le restregó casi rayando en el descaro, descubriendo con el contacto de su pelvis que él también se había desnudado, sintiendo plenamente sus sexos frotarse abiertamente en un tortuoso meneo de cadera.

-¡Mmmhh!

Le fue imposible saber quién de los dos se había quejado más fuerte. El contacto de su piel era exquisito, despertaba de nuevo esas malsanas punzadas en su ingle, aquellas capaces de envenenarle con tanta fuerza y rapidez hasta llegar al grado de detenerle la respiración de forma tan mortalmente peligrosa como placentera.

Fue la primera vez que Sasuke se preguntó algo curioso. ¿Podía morir ahí? No sería como un paro cardiaco, solo… solo dejando de respirar. Sería una muerte exótica, instantánea y hasta poética. Si sucedía, entendería entonces por que Naruto estaba prohibido. Llegar en sus brazos le hacía creer que tocar el cielo podía dejarlo realmente olvidado allá arriba.

Sus cuerpos volvieron a deslizarse, amoldando mejor en cada vaivén, compartiendo el calor del azabache sin que eso pareciera molestar a ninguno, embriagados por la exquisitez que los invadía, enfocados por completo en sentir más con cada movimiento.

Soltando un gruñido completamente audible, Naruto disminuyó el ritmo, ayudándose con una mano para dirigir el miembro de Sasuke en otra dirección, a sabiendas que no podría soportar así por mucho. Sasuke tardaría un poco más, acababa de tener uno, pero él… Cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios al comenzar a frotarlo contra su entrada, percibiendo esa erección humedecerse, y humedecerlo, un poco a causa de la fricción.

-Naruto…

Reencontrando sus zafiros con aquella mirada oscura, tan difícilmente atenta a lo que estaba haciendo, contempló a Sasuke negar entre suspiros, temiendo las consecuencias de algo tan brusco y repentino.

-Está bien – Susurró presuroso, observando al azabache repetir su negativa. Como explicarle que no le dolería tanto. Como decirle que no hacía falta empeñarse en dilatar sin recordarle con ello el porqué. - De verdad, está bien – Repitió. Una arruga totalmente perceptible se formó en el entrecejo de Sasuke y el rubio afiló los ojos ante el atisbo de duda que surgió en la mirada azabache.

-Oh – Exclamó de súbito. Y el silencio anudó una opresión en la oscuridad de la habitación cuando comprendió lo que él no quería decir.

-Sasuke, yo…

Posando un dedo en sus labios, el moreno volvió a negar, atrayéndole por la nuca para alcanzar sus labios, buscando pasar ese trago amargo de alguna forma. Y no conocía droga más poderosa para el olvido que su adictivo sabor dulzón. Evitando separarse, y mirarlo, giró la postura para quedar arriba, aumentando la velocidad y demanda de sus besos, tornándolos bruscos, agresivos. No quería enfadarse… ¡No quería imaginarlo con él!, solo quería concentrarse en que había esperado esto demasiado tiempo como para dejar que el pasado lo arruinara, como para que importara más de lo que ya importaba.

Aún con ese malestar apretando su interior, mordió su cuello con cierto rencor, oyéndole respirar exaltado y tensarse bruscamente con su agresión.

-¡Maldita sea! – Apenas aflojó la mordida, besó con arrepentimiento el sitio que segundos atrás había lastimado – Maldita sea… - Susurró al convertir el beso en caricias, lamiendo, besando su piel, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse poco a poco con sus roces.

Nada lo ameritaba…

Lo había olvidado antes, y ahora solo tenía que ignorarlo. Eso también podía hacerlo. Podía hacerlo. Sintió las manos del menor recorrer de arriba abajo su espalda, cauto, rozándola con lentitud, como si buscaran apaciguar aquello que se había alterado.

Mas por alivio que por placer, Naruto suspiró con cierta dificultad, sin dejar de acariciarle mientras sentía su cuello humedecerse con los gestos de Sasuke. Había temido lo peor, no solo por recordarle con su arrebato de impaciencia que él no había sido ni el primero ni el último, y que su cuerpo estaba obviamente acostumbrado a lo rudo. No. Lo que realmente había temido es que, estando ya enfadado, hubiese alcanzado a ver algo. Desventajas de estar enfermo. Reacio a que su sangre funcionara como debía, su piel tendía a conservar hasta el más pequeño moretón por semanas enteras. En esta ocasión, había confiado en la oscuridad que los rodeaba pero, los moretones de sus brazos, las marcas en su cuello… las marcas que Itachi le había hecho aquella última vez…

-Mmhh - Cerró los ojos y extendió el cuello hacia atrás con un gemido al sentir su cuerpo hormiguear por sus caricias.

… parecía que Sasuke no las había visto después de todo.

Le abrazó y rodeó su cintura con las piernas, frotándose a él. Impaciente. Deseoso. Agregándole más leña al fuego para animarlo a llegar a la parte que con tanta impaciencia esperaba.

-Kuso - Acomodándolo mejor en su regazo, Naruto le tomó el rostro y lo elevó para obligarle a verle a los ojos. Que notara como el deseo lo consumía entero. Que viera lo ansioso que estaba, jadeando en su rostro con la misma falta de aire que él y rehuyendo el amago que Sasuke hizo por alcanzar sus labios como una forma de protesta – Hazlo – Susurró enronquecido, sintiendo la excitación desbordarle y carcomerle, con la imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo en su interior como si su vida pendiera de ello – Sasuke, hazlo.

Preso del abrupto aumento de la temperatura que sufría la habitación entera, Sasuke percibió su respiración agitarse de forma diferente cuando Naruto movió su cadera, rozando deliberadamente su entrada con su miembro hasta posicionarse el mismo, arrastrándolo de forma rápida y exitosa en su misma sintonía.

Y también deseó hacerlo.

Nadie lo impediría…

Entrecerró los ojos y empujó, introduciéndose apenas un poco, aún guardando serias dudas sobre lo brusco de aquella intromisión.

-Aahh - Naruto exhaló agitado, y su torso subió y bajo arrítmicamente con la sensación.

Confirmando que efectivamente aquella reacción no parecía ser causada por un dolor intenso, Sasuke tomó una de sus manos, entrelazándola al terminar de hundirse en él. Y el gemido que Naruto soltó, se entremezcló con el suyo, confundiéndolos… delatándolos.

Apretando el entrelace de sus manos, Sasuke apoyó su frente sobre la contraria, embotado por esa opresión suave, húmeda, envolvente y devastadoramente deliciosa, nublando cada uno de sus sentidos. Aún sin aliento, lo llamó por su nombre, sintiendo su juicio disolverse por completo en el aire.

Posando una mano sobre la mejilla del azabache, el menor unió sus labios con suavidad, ciñéndose mas a él al sentir como Sasuke retrocedió un poco para volver a empujar con suavidad, llenando de nuevo su interior, invadiendo cada rincón dentro su mente y su cuerpo con cada movimiento que le siguió, recibiendo envites lentos, rítmicos, suaves.

-Más rápido – Susurró a su oído, mordiéndole con poca delicadeza, perdiendo su mente por completo. – Así… - Acompasando sus movimientos con los del moreno, las estocadas no tardaron en ganar fuerza y profundidad, aumentando el ritmo y disfrutando plenamente de la generosa opresión que el cuerpo de Sasuke ejercía sobre su ingle - Más, más.

Sin poder ver más allá de lo que sostenía entre sus brazos en ese momento, Sasuke penetraba incesante, sintiendo su ser completarse como nunca antes pensó.

-¡Ummhh! – Sasuke cerró los ojos y aumentó la velocidad con que lo embestía. No quería terminar aún, pero lo sentía cerca, cada vez más, subiendo y carcomiendo su interior, amenazando con desbordarle en cualquier momento. Movido por la excitación, le atrajo por la cadera con una mano, buscando sentirle aún más, poseerle por completo… marcarlo – ¡Aahh, Naruto…!

Y aún inmerso en su propio placer, el azabache lo halló. Naruto adentró sus uñas en su piel, arqueando su espalda al jadear sin control, convulso cuando golpeó aquél punto en su interior. Lo sentía, era Sasuke, ahí, ahora… únicamente él… y nadie más.

Sus ojos se hallaron, como topando tras haberse perdido en un lugar inmenso e infinito. Sus labios se atrajeron como imanes, desesperados por sentirse sin que sus cuerpos disminuyeran el ritmo por ello, subiendo al cielo embestida a embestida, sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Serían uno…

Jadeos y gemidos lascivos de todo tipo inundaron la habitación, tornándola caliente, asfixiante, sofocante. Cielo o infierno, ya era difícil saber exactamente donde habían ido a caer.

Con Sasuke tocando incesante esa zona que lo enloquecía, Naruto le mordió los labios con fuerza para no gritar, conteniéndose apenas y vanamente con la estúpida idea de seguir así por la eternidad entera si fuese posible, rompiendo el contacto inevitablemente cuando el moreno se abrazó su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que creyó que se fundiría a él, sintiendo la opresión mantenerse sobre su cadera tras esa última embestida, sin salir de su interior, como si el inminente orgasmo de Sasuke se empeñara en arrastrarlo con él al mantener presionado ese punto, mareándolo con efectividad, llevándole a cerrar los ojos y arquear la espalda cuando su cuerpo se tensó por completo.

-Sasu…

Como siempre debió ser…

Alcanzó a oír su nombre como un susurro lejano, distante, justo cuando aquél estallido en su ingle había conseguido electrizar por completo su ser, vaciándose por completo en ese interior tan deliciosamente opresivo. Su cuerpo parecía brasa ardiente, que se tornó helada al instante, extraviando su cordura en el proceso. Sintió flotar, antes de poder aterrizar poco a poco sobre Naruto, aferrándolo entre sus brazos con las fuerzas que le quedaban sin saber si el temblor que lo estremecía era el precio del éxtasis, o el miedo a separarse del trozo de cielo que con tanto recelo mantenía aferrado en su regazo.

Jamás antes tan sensible. Respirando ansioso, Naruto contempló el rostro perlado del azabache tan cerca como hace tanto tiempo atrás, solo que ahora, él le devolvía la expresión, guardando un silencio tan agradable como mágico. Nunca antes tan vulnerable. Su pecho dolió… y quiso decirlo. Entreabrió los labios, dudando poder abstenerse esta vez, sin el suficiente oxígeno cerebral como para hallar alguna excusa con la cual transpolar esa verdad. Realmente, quería decírselo… solo una vez.

Y sintió los labios de Sasuke alcanzar los suyos, sellando aquella confesión de forma sublime. Cerró los ojos para responder a tan delicada caricia, dejando sus palabras morir en su garganta, sepultando aquél Te amo en las profundidades de su corazón derruido.

-Creo que te amo.

Un susurro simple, casi inaudible, pero que al haber pronunciado sobre sus labios lo hizo totalmente entendible para el oji azul. Sin desear ver su expresión perpleja, Sasuke se movió apenas a un lado para darle espacio y lograr acoger posesivamente ese cuerpo pequeño entre sus brazos, pegándose a él y perdiendo su rostro en el ángulo de su hombro, casi acurrucándose, percibiendo el golpeteo desaforado del corazón de Naruto, consciente de la forma en que se había tensado con sus palabras.

-¿Crees? – Susurró desafinado el menor. Quizás por la sorpresa, quizás por miedo. El azabache se limitó a asentir con un cabeceo.

Relajándose poco a poco, Naruto hundió una mano en esos cabellos azabache, frotándolos para darle, y darse, tranquilidad. Las palabras de Sasuke, eran sin duda lo más cercano a una declaración de amor verdadero que había recibido. Pero, pese a la emoción que lo embargaba, era irónico. ¿Cuántas veces deseó oír aunque fuese un "creo" sincero por parte de Itachi? Y ahora que lo oía de otra persona, alguien puro y que llenaba sus silencios con actos, las palabras parecían sobrar por completo.

-Naruto – Llamó el moreno, algo adormilado pero inquieto por su silencio, quizás hasta decepcionado de no haber recibido el eco de sus palabras – No voy a ser tu amante.

-… - Afilando sus zafiros, la seriedad nubló las facciones del menor - ¿No lo eres ya? - Notando como la fuerza con que el azabache lo aferraba cedió, Naruto se apretó a él y volvió a mimarlo, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho. Aunque gustar, querer y amar fueran cosas distintas, Sasuke no tenía la culpa de no diferenciar la línea entre una y otra. Tampoco tenía porque pagar los platos rotos de nadie.

De cierta forma, le recordó a su antiguo yo.

-No me casaré contigo – Susurró de repente, sorprendiéndolo. Pese a hablar lento y sutil, como si de un momento a otro fuese a caer en brazos de Morfeo, sus palabras habían logrado paralizarle – No seré su reemplazo.

-Lo sé - Inquieto, y con el desasosiego invadiendo su pecho, el blondo le abrazó, virando el rostro para besar su azabache melena – Lo sé…

-Te quiero para mí, Naruto – Susurró apenas, cerrando los ojos repetidamente, tan cómodamente acunado, alzando el rostro hasta posar los labios en la curvatura de su cuello, solo lo suficiente para embriagarse con el sedante suave de su aroma – Lo quiero todo… o nada.

La persistencia del silencio en la oscuridad de la habitación, cortado poco después por el pesado suspiro de Sasuke bastó para confirmar a Naruto que se había quedado dormido. Cansado, el también cerró los ojos y deslizó una mano por su frente, frotando luego sus zafiros con el dorso de la misma, renuente a seguir al moreno a un sitio que hacía tiempo no visitaba, los sueños.

Te quiero para mí Naruto. Lo quiero todo… o nada.

Y ahí lo tenía…

Sonrió, parpadeando cuando un par de lágrimas contenidas resbalaron sin la menor consideración hasta perderse en la tela de la cama. Con su campo visual constantemente humedecido, optó por cubrir sus ojos un rato mas, sollozando despacito. Sin querer despertarlo, pero traicionado por sus sentimientos, lloró lo más quedito que pudo.

…las consecuencias de haber dejado que Sasuke se acercara demasiado.

.o.0.o.0.o.

Apenas su frente fue tocada por sus dedos índice y medio, sus acciones parecieron paralizarse. Aún estando tan feliz como lo estaba, riendo a carcajadas mientras jugueteaba con él tras lograr derribarlo sobre la alfombra del salón, la consecuencia de aquél gesto tan espontáneo como inocente por parte de alguien físicamente tan parecido fue simple.

-Baka… baka - Con la sonrisa todavía dibujada en el rostro, las lágrimas… resbalaron solas. -Te quería de verdad, mucho… mucho... y aún lo hago – Murmuró arrastradamente, como si esa persona ausente pudiese escucharle – ¿Por qué no te importó?

Doblado por tan estúpidos resentimientos, cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de las manos, sollozando sin poder contenerse, temiendo que su dolor jamás tocaría fondo. Derramando lágrimas humillantes e inútiles, que alguien más se empecinó en secar, olvidó el sitio donde estaba y el porqué. Su mente parecía haber ciclado, solo citando el recuerdo de alguien que se había propuesto olvidar pero que resultó tan difícil cuando todo a su alrededor se empeñaba en recordárselo. Pareció reaccionar únicamente cuando un suave tirón por su cuello lo inclinó al frente, hasta sentir su nariz rozar con algo suave, percibiendo sobre sus labios el aliento alcohólico de alguien más.

-Déjame… tomar su lugar.

Se oía igual o más borracho aún que el mismo, pero sus palabras lograron sembrar la calidez que tan desesperadamente necesitaba en su interior, robando su confianza y los pedazos que quedaban de si mismo con tan sincero gesto. 'Un ladrón' pensó, cerrando los ojos cuando sus labios fueron alcanzados con suavidad, acariciados con una dulzura hasta ahora desconocida, y aderezados con un toque muy fuerte de etanol.

-¡Alto ahí ustedes dos!, ¡No pueden hacer algo así frente a los demás como si nada! – Oír esa voz en las cercanías los hizo reír a ambos al intuir la bronca que se habían echado encima. Al abrir los ojos, Naruto supo que jamás olvidaría aquella expresión natural y cálida en ese rostro - ¡Papá, di algo, se están mirando como tú ya sabes!, ¡nuestro Sasu-chan va a fugarse con un extranjero…!

Abrió los ojos lentamente, despertando de un sueño tan bello como corto y extraño, encontrándose con una mañana negra… negra y mojada.

Las formas que se dibujaban en el empañado cristal de la ventana cambiaban fluidamente, trazadas con cada gota de agua que resbalaba por la superficie externa de la misma y matizadas por el reflejo cambiante de luces que se movían acorde a la iluminación de la avenida que transitaba, como acuarelas que insistían en plasmar cada uno de los recuerdos que había hecho en ese país. Podía sentir que el tiempo se le escurría, como si intentara retener agua con las manos, y oyó la voz del taxista como si la hubiese estado esperando toda la vida.

-Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio - Dentro del vehículo, el perceptible y rítmico sonido del parabrisas trabajando reinó en el silencio, obligando al chofer a agregar algo más – Servido, joven.

Contempló el abarrotado e iluminado edificio desde fuera de la entrada principal. Cuan diferente lucía comparado con tiempo atrás, ahora saturado de gente y con decorados escarchados colgando de todo sitio posible, denotando la proximidad de las fiestas de temporada.

La hora había llegado.

Pese al enorme vacío en su interior y el aire ausente que su rostro reflejaba, Naruto asintió en un cabeceo. Abrió su mochila para sacar una vistosa y elegante billetera oscura, seleccionando con cuidado uno de los tantos billetes de su interior para pagar. Esperó un segundo la reacción de aquél hombre al entregarle el dinero, observándolo suspirar antes de empezar a buscar cambio por todo sitio posible en el vehículo y lograr así devolverle un monto exagerado como cambio. Imaginó entonces el valor del billete. Simuló contar y lo guardó como si tuviera idea de cuánto era, regresando la impecable billetera de Itachi junto a su monedero 'gama-chan', dentro del seguro compartimiento interno de la mochila antes de salir.

La secuencia del plan era simple: Nueva York, Itachi y, por último, Orochimaru.

La primera parte del plan era la más fácil. Traía su pasaporte y, extrañamente, las identificaciones más importantes de Itachi así como el acta de la unión legal que los comprometía dentro de la mochila. Así se la habían entregado. Podía suponer porque le había dejado dinero, pero no adivinaría la razón del porque Itachi le había dejado el arsenal de papeles y documentos también, como si estuviera anticipándose a algo. De cualquier forma, viajar no sería problema.

La segunda parte… esa si sería dolorosa.

Y la última, tomando en cuenta su premeditado desgaste de salud, no tendría que soportar su antiguo estilo de vida por mucho. Pero eso era secundario, el volver con su ex-tutor era lo que menos le importaría si conseguía con ello su objetivo, la libertad y la seguridad de Itachi. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

¿Sasuke?... él no contaba. Estaría mejor con alguien que tuviera algo que ofrecerle, algo más que sobras o momentos efímeros, y sobre todo, que pudiera quedarse una vida entera a su lado.

Obligándose a hacer a un lado sus miedos, se cubrió un poco más con la enorme pañoleta estampada que abrigaba su cuello, apretó la correa de la mochila al hombro y suspiró hondo. Apenas había dado un paso cuando un peculiar, y sobre todo reconocido, silbido tras él le hizo fruncir el ceño con extrañeza. Abandonó la idea y volvió a andar de inmediato, convencido de que aquella tonadita coqueta iba hacia cualquier chica que caminaba por ahí antes que a él.

-¡Tanta carne y a mí que me tumban los dientes, joder!*

Naruto paró de inmediato con el estómago encogido de la emoción y volteó enormemente sorprendido, sin reparar en como aquel desvergonzado piropo en inglés había logrado no solo su atención en el lugar, encontrando enseguida al culpable, un altivo motociclista recargado sobre su flamante vehículo al inicio del estacionamiento.

-Y no hace falta ser vidente para saber que el culpable de mandarme al dentista fue el estreñido de tu novio - Una escalofriante pero cálida sonrisa emergió en aquél rostro tan familiar, arrancándole al rubio un jadeo ahogado antes que sus pies pegaran la carrera directo hacia él, extendiendo las manos para rodearlo apenas lo tuvo a su alcance, aferrándose al grandote apenas antes que un incontenible sollozo se le escapara a traición.

-¡Kisa…! - Sin poder retenerla, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla cuando sintió una mano revolver sus cabellos con protección y suavidad, tirando la máscara de fortaleza que con tanto trabajo pretendió sostener.

-Sinceramente, esperaba hacerte reír… no llores, mi pequeño Naru chan.

Al buscar un sitio apropiado para conversar, la lluvia se detuvo con el transcurso de la mañana, como sí el medio día le hubiera concedido una tregua. Pero el frío parecía ser punto y aparte. A medias sentado, a medias recostado, en aquél regazo tan cómodo, la banca sobre la que estaba no dejaba de ser de un metal igual de frío e inclemente que aquel que solía azotar su cuerpo. Otra vez se sintió adolorido, aletargado… ido. Sobrecogido por ello, Naruto se acurrucó un poco más en su sitio, sintiendo de repente la cálida chamarra de cuero de su acompañante cubrirlo efectivamente a causa de la diferencia de tamaño.

Sus zafiros enfocaron al grandote, quien le sonrió para restar importancia al asunto. A Kisame, el frío jamás le había importado demasiado.

A Kisame no le importaban muchas cosas en realidad.

Lépero, brusco, egoísta y muy distraído, pero para Naruto, él era necesario a su manera y casi desde que le conoció se había ganado un papel irremplazable. Concediéndole caprichos extraños, infantiles, cuidándolo de una forma sobre protectora y absurda, a la vez que bromeaba y enfadaba a Itachi con frases coquetas que carecían de intenciones reales de conquista, Kisame se había ganado a pulso el apodo de 'Papá Pitufo' para los demás, y para él. Cuanto había extrañado sus mimos, sus bromas, su constante preocupación desinteresada. Ese trato cómplice que lo hacía sentirse como un niño consentido por alguien.

-¿Conocías éste lugar? – Preguntó su amigo después de esperar mucho tiempo en silencio, desviando el tema de la incómoda noticia que le había dado instantes atrás, esa donde explicó que recién había llegado con Itachi a la ciudad, pero éste había tenido algo más que hacer.

Naruto contempló las cercanías en acto reflejo. Los locales parecían más animados que nunca, el enorme centro comercial que había visitado con los Uchiha cuando aún hacía preparativos para su matrimonio no dejaba de ser enorme e independiente. Como un mundo aparte. Asintió con un gesto.

-Antes de ser un centro comercial, esto era un bosque de Sakuras. Era muy popular, y la gente solía venir para diversas actividades, además de pedir deseos por supuesto, aunque era lo que lo hacía más popular – Continuó el mayor. Kisame recorrió el lugar con la vista, sonriendo como si pudiera ver algo más allá de lo que tenían enfrente. Con la atención del oji azul encima, alzó la vista, desplazando la mirada de ambos al árbol que los cobijaba – Me acuerdo que a éste le daba la loquera en otoño, le decían 'el rarito'. Eso lo salvó de ser derribado como los demás.

Naruto lo reconoció entonces, y admiró sorprendido el cambio que había dado el aspecto de aquél Sakura. Antes bello, frondoso y rebosante de flores en tono rosa pastel, ahora triste, vacío, con las ramas ennegrecidas y quemadas por el frío, con sus últimos pétalos cayendo con el peso del agua de la lluvia que resbalaba por sus frágiles superficies. El menor se reincorporó entonces, sonriendo a su amigo con resignación.

-Kisa… vas a entregarme, ¿Cierto?

-Los últimos pétalos están cayendo, es de buena suerte. ¿Quieres pedir un deseo? - La evasiva del grandote le dio la respuesta.

Alzando la vista de sus relucientes zafiros al Sakura, Naruto los cerró despacio. Anhelante, rogó de corazón, depositando sus esperanzas muy en el futuro, en una época en la que esta vida, su vida, sería solo una madeja de recuerdos perdidos con el tiempo.

.../…

Deteniendo el paso y mirando hacia atrás al oír el ruido de un motor, Sasuke contempló aquél vehículo particular pasar como poseso el punto desde donde el observaba atento la carretera.

Una arruga apareció en su entrecejo al ver la imprudencia del conductor, optando por continuar su camino como si nada, aprovechando la falta de sol en ese día nublado y agradeciendo no haberle hecho la parada a semejante inconsciente. El manejaba mal, lo reconocía, pero no a ese grado.

La imagen del convertible blanco de Shisui le pasó entonces factura a la conciencia, aquél que había dejado estacionado junto al templo local con la esperanza de que nadie se atreviera a robarle nada ahí. Estaba seguro que su pariente lo hallaría sin problemas cuando volviera de su luna de miel, eso gracias al sistema de rastreo satelital que le habían implementado en la agencia. Solo tenía que darse cuenta primero de que su auto había desaparecido.

Caminó por un rato más, disfrutando del curioso sonido que emitían el camino al pisar la vereda empedrada, trazada a pocos metros del asfalto y por donde se notaba que alguna persona caminaba de vez en vez. Sin pensarlo, viró su atención hacia el mar susurrante en la distancia, parando una vez más para contemplar la vista desde lo alto de aquél risco sobre el que seguía la carretera, y donde suponía la gente solía despedirse de aquél pueblillo rural cuando abandonaban el sitio después de las festividades.

Acercándose al borde, pasó su mechón derecho tras la oreja cuando el viento agitó su cabello con fastidio. Decidió soltar también la mochila, ignorando el reluciente brillo de su colgante azul atado en su muñeca derecha cuando colocó ambas manos a la altura de su boca a modo de amplificador, como si fuese a gritar a la distancia.

Sin articular palabra aún, una sonrisa sincera adornó su rostro, tranquilo y relajado, tomando aire para murmurar.

-Sé feliz…

Bajó las manos lentamente, y volteó enseguida hacia el piso, más específicamente, hacia la cabeza negra y felpuda que asomaba por el extremo abierto de su mochila, sitio donde, sugestión o no, su gato parecía sonreírle comprensivamente.

-Es un secreto, ¿Vale?

Se rió de sí mismo, decidido a creer que ese era el chiste y el sabor de la vida que Naruto le mostró. Reírse, aprender de los errores, levantarse y caminar hacia adelante. Siempre hacia adelante. Aunque lo que uno quiera no esté en esa dirección, así se alejara más y más a cada paso que daban, aceptándolo así cuando su cuñado decidió seguir siendo solo eso, su cuñado, tomando un camino distinto al suyo. Su propio camino.

El rugido de un motor enorme llamó nuevamente su atención. Sasuke admiró desde la distancia un tráiler subir lentamente la pendiente que él llevaba recorriendo desde hace rato ya, acercándose de a poco al punto donde se encontraba. Sin dudar, alzó el puño derecho con el pulgar hacia arriba, recogiendo su mochila y echándola al hombro para correr hacia éste cuando vio al transporte orillarse cerca hasta detenerse.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió desde adentro pues Sasuke tuvo que sujetar las asas metálicas bajo la puerta y apoyarse en un peldaño para poder alcanzar la entrada a la cabina, contemplando el rostro de un hombre mayor, canoso y con lentes cuadrados sonreírle desde el asiento del conductor.

-¿Un poco alto, eh?

-Solo un poco – Devolviéndole el gesto, el azabache se quitó la mochila usando el brazo derecho a fin de adelantarla al interior y poder subir luego sin problema, jadeando con sorpresa cuando vio su colgante resbalar de su muñeca con el meneo, casi perdiendo el equilibrio al haber intentado capturarla en el aire sin éxito y viéndolo aterrizar limpiamente sobre las piedras.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó el hombre, apreciando la sorpresa en el rostro del moreno al volver la mirada hacia el mayor.

Negando con un gesto perplejo y esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias, Sasuke consiguió entrar y sentarse al fin, cerrando la puerta con algo de dificultad, descubriendo entonces la privilegiada panorámica que tenía desde el interior de aquél vehículo.

-Soy Tazuna – Sorprendió el mayor de repente, extendiéndole una mano con amabilidad - ¿Para dónde vas?

-Sasuke – Se presentó al estrechar el saludo - ¿Dónde va usted?

-Hokkaido, envío de "Delicious", fruta de de la mejor calidad – Explicó el sujeto, guiñándole un ojo para agregar – Aunque esa es la versión del comercial – Bromeó con una enorme carcajada, optando por volver a poner en marcha el tráiler con el inicio de la conversación.

-Nieve… ahí casi siempre nieva – Murmuró para sí.

Traicionado por una extraña emoción, asomó casi medio cuerpo por la ventana cuando sintió que habían comenzado a moverse, divisando como el brillo de su zafiro se hacía más pequeño conforme se alejaba. Algo decepcionado, volvió a acomodarse en el interior, con la incómoda sensación de que había dejado ir una parte de sí mismo con esa piedra.

-Hokkaido está bien.- Opinó al fin.

-¿Huyendo? – El mayor carcajeó de nuevo al ver su repentina expresión descolocada – El mundo es un pañuelo hijo. Los problemas los llevamos dentro, huir no ayuda cuando desdoblas la tela y te ves frente a frente con ellos una y otra vez. Por cierto, aquí… - Cortó de pronto, señalando una zona en su propio cuello al mirar de reojo al moreno – Te pico un mosco muy hambriento por lo visto.

-… – Pillándole la gracia a la parábola, y a la indirecta, Sasuke se cubrió el chupetón de inmediato con una mano. Algo avergonzado sonrió con diversión y frescura – Y que lo diga viejo… y que lo diga.

…/…

El motor de la motocicleta aulló amenazante, respondiendo ante el aumento de velocidad y las rápidas maniobras de Kisame, rebasando con presteza una hilera entera de vehículos y tomar así la siguiente salida vial. Sin soltarse, Naruto reforzó el agarre que sus manos mantenían torno al abdomen del grandote, refugiado tras él. Anhelaba, a la vez que no, llegar a su destino y que sucediera lo que debía ser.

Había huido demasiado tiempo, pospuesto inútilmente algo que desde el principio supo jamás sería. Lo que mal empieza mal acaba, sin importar cuánto intentó cambiarlo. En ese aspecto, a él de nada le había valido el esfuerzo, la dedicación, el amor…

-Supongo que no puedo desearte suerte – Ayudándole a bajar del vehículo, Kisame sujetó por inercia el casco que el rubio le extendió.

-Las intenciones bastan para mí - Con una sonrisa de completo agradecimiento, el oji azul le abrazó por última vez para dirigirse al sitio indicado por el grandote – Bye bye – Dando media vuelta, caminó hacia la luminosa y victoriana entrada de aquél ostentoso hotel en zonas céntricas de Tokio.

-Naru chan – La modulación en la voz de Kisame bastó para hacerle voltear, percibiendo su preocupación en cada facción de ese temple aseverado – …l lo sabe, no le mientas. Lo sabe todo.

Tratando de comprender la magnitud de esas palabras, Naruto decidió al fin dejar de preocuparse, esbozando una bella sonrisa de completa calma que lamentablemente no borró la inquietud de su amigo. Ladeando el rostro con encanto, agitó la mano derecha al frente para despedirse.

-Descuida, no pensaba hacerlo… ya no.

'¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas, Naruto?'

-.o. Continuará… .o.-


	16. Chapter XVI: ¿Se puede callar para

∞ LA MARCHA FUNEBRE AL ALTAR ∞

® Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi-sensei y a sus respectivas autoras, Airam-chan y su nee-chan, yo solo soy una fan enamorada que quiso publicarlo de nuevo para que pudieran disfrutarlo.

CAPÍTULO XVI: ¿SE PUEDE CALLAR PARA SIEMPRE?

Diciembre 28, Tokio.

Fluidas y diestras, una pincelada seguía a la otra, otorgando vida a su paso con cada matiz de color –a decir verdad, devolviéndole la vida– aquella que él mismo le había arrebatado a ese lienzo varias semanas atrás.

Abismo no era la misma, literalmente. Ni con toda la ayuda de Sai hubiera podido restaurarla. Se había comportado de una manera extraña, y la pintura había pagado por ello. Ciertamente había sido extraño, considerando que aquél borbotón de emociones que lo había sacado de sus casillas después del evento de caridad de los Uchiha fue causado por una ola de incertidumbre y preguntas a las que ya nadie daría respuesta… nadie, descubriendo para su sorpresa que él mismo ya tampoco tenía mucho interés en buscarlas.

Logró tranquilizarse con los días, pero deshacerse físicamente del lienzo no consiguió que su mente dejara de darle vueltas a lo mismo: Itachi y Naruto seguían juntos, pero, para colmo, francamente daban pena. Ambos.

¡Joder, se suponía que debían verse bien! ¡Se suponía que Itachi debiera estar bien!... pero sabía que no lo estaba. Y si no le constara que tras la vuelta de ese tonto a Japón, hacía tres semanas ya, Sai había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con los Uchiha a causa de la preocupación, tomaría sus palabras como simples chismes. Reflexionó las malas-nuevas poco tiempo, hasta concluir que el bienestar de su ex ya no era problema suyo, sino de Naruto. Y aunque, al igual que Sai, lamentaba lo que le había ocurrido a ese niño, no podía hacer más que eso. Sentirlo, por ellos… por él.

Botando el pincel que usaba en trementina, Deidara tomo una paletilla de madera limpia, haciendo enérgicos experimentos con varios tonos de blanco y azul hasta dar con aquél que buscaba. Más inquieto que cansado por la hora, acercó un banquillo a la pintura, acomodándose para empezar a motear el sitio más delicado en esta. Porque no importaba cuan pálido, bello o azabache fuera el ángel, tampoco bastaba el porte de Itachi o el toque serio de Sai. Sin el sentimiento que sus ojos transmitían, sin Naruto, la pintura no era El peor castigo .

Y convencido de ello, justo al detallar el final de su obra, Deidara sentía que tanto sufrimiento… debía detenerse.

– ¿Quién dices?

Naruto cerró la puerta tras de sí, volviendo la mirada al interior justo a tiempo para notar que su anfitrión se había percatado de su llegada. Por un momento sintió que se había equivocado de cuarto. Es que la elegante persona que encontró en la estancia de aquella suite de lujo, esa que olía a habano, sentada frente a un collage de actas legales y con una copa semivacía de whisky olvidada en la mesa no se parecía mucho a quien él buscaba.

El azabache de coleta le sostuvo la mirada un instante, agitó el finísimo bolígrafo negro que sostenía en la mano derecha…

–Oba san, ¿me repites la parte donde dices porque deberíamos conocer a Namikaze Minato?

… y volvió a centrarse en su conversación telefónica.

Naruto fue positivo, y tomó eso como un «Adelante, ponte cómodo». Se sentó en el sofá contrario, tomando en su regazo el pesado libro que reposaba abierto en el cómodo mueble de piel negra, y echó otro vistazo a su alrededor. El entorno era diferente, sobrecogedor y ostentoso, pero definitivamente era Itachi el que estaba ahí. Delineó con el índice el desnivelado título del tomo que sostenía, "Licitaciones", eso le sonó a pleitos y abogados, otra prueba irrefutable de que estaba frente a la persona correcta.

–Lo siento, pero en este momento Naruto y yo estamos ocupados, tú sabes, cosas de enamorados. – Bromeó. El oji azul levantó la vista al escucharlo reír, hallando de repente al mismo "Itachi-baka" de siempre – ¿Por qué te sorprendes? – Continuaba él en la línea – No, Oba san, nadie ha desaparecido, él ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo.

En ese momento Naruto frunció el ceño completamente extrañado ¿Acababa de mentirle a su abuela? ¡¿Por qué?! Saber que eso no era verdad, sentir de repente que estaban ignorando a Sasuke, le molestó.

–Pide a tu invitado que vuelva esta tarde, estaremos ahí a las cinco ¿te parece?... Bien, hasta al rato entonces. – Cerrando el móvil sin más, Itachi volvió a prestarle atención, topando con sus azules y chispeantes zafiros, avivando más su enfado cuando sonrió como si nada – Tenemos una cita con mi abuela a las cinco, insiste en presentarnos a alguien, espero no tengas algo planeado ya.

– ¿Sabes cuando fui dado de alta? – Preguntó, aprehensivo.

–Si mis fuentes están en lo correcto, ayer. Por la tarde. – Completó, sonriendo de nuevo al verlo fruncir el ceño – ¿Qué? ¿Prefieres que le diga la verdad? ¿Qué gustas de vagar y cambiar de compañía de vez en cuando?

–… – Afiló la mirada desconfiado. Algo apestaba en su actitud, tanto como el habano y la madera fina de los muebles, igual que tanto lujo junto – ¿Por qué le pediste a Kisame que me trajera? Pudiste haberme llamado e igual habría venido, tengo tiempo intentando hablar contigo, lo sabrías si revisaras los mensajes del móvil o tuvieras la decencia de encenderlo alguna vez.

Itachi suspiró cansino, rodeó la mesita y se sentó en ella, inclinándose un poco para quedar frente a él y observar mejor la fija y molesta expresión de su prometido.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos tan mal Naru? – Preguntó neutro – ¿En qué punto se acabó lo nuestro que, yo, no me di cuenta?

Admirándose, lentamente el enfado de Naruto mudó a confusión.

–Detesto admitirlo pero, en verdad, no lo noté. – Itachi negó, incomodándolo un poco cuando volvió sonreírle, sólo que esta vez con algo más parecido a la decepción – Porque asumamos lo obvio ¿Jamás dejaste realmente a tu aventurilla, no es así?

Naruto ya no sabía si estaba más incómodo o sorprendido. Honestamente, no imaginó que la conversación tomaría este rumbo. Tras la advertencia de Kisame pensó que se zanjarían en la pregunta del donde había estado, en el descubrimiento de que ya no seguía el tratamiento, en la verdadera razón de que estuviera ahí, o quizás, hasta discutir el porqué había tomado decisiones tan egoístas. Vaya, ¡Fregar cualquier otro trapo sucio menos su infidelidad! Aquél «…l lo sabe» no podía estarse refiriendo a este otro tema tan delicado, ¿Verdad?

–Naruto – Le llamó, enfadándolo al sentir que estaba apurando la respuesta de una pregunta inútil – ¿Tanto lo amas…?

–Sí – Interrumpió, batiéndose internamente con verdadero cabrío. ¿Quería saberlo? ¡Pues que lo supiera entonces! – Con todas mis fuerzas, ¡Lo amo como nunca pensé podría llegar a amar! – Confesó, sintiendo sus ojos escocer sin saber si de coraje o frustración, al haberlo gritado cuando antes se obligó a callar – Pero ahora, eso ya no importa…

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, levantándose de tirón.

En medio de su oscura habitación, donde apenas un lazo de la luz artificial de la entrada se filtraba por el arco del ventanal, Sasuke se halló tan agitado y empapado como si llegara a la meta tras una larga carrera de atletismo. «Era un sueño» se dijo, buscando relajar un poco su corazón. Sólo un sueño.

Lejos de cerrar los ojos y volver a la cama, se levantó en busca de un vaso con agua. La bebió de golpe, y recargó la cabeza en el pilar de la cocina, dejando que el frío del mármol le diera alivio parcial.

Estaba intranquilo, y era un hecho que no podría volver a dormir; por lo menos no esa madrugada. Resignado a quedarse despierto, encendió la luz y tomó uno de los libros que el diminuto estudio de la cálida habitación exhibía. Había visto esos clásicos desde la primera vez que le mostraron el lugar, pero curiosamente, sus ahora saturados días no le habían permitido hojearlos como era debido.

Igual que las otras veces, los horrores de King y el elaborado suspenso de Katzenbach no lograron atraparlo. Su mente divagaba perdidamente en lo que sus propios sueños le mostraban. No era que soñara mucho, y si lo hacía, era raro poder recordar.

Pero con esta iban… ¿seis veces?, ¿siete quizás? Ni siquiera las había contado. Las veces que había soñado con Naruto.

Reacio a darse por vencido, Sasuke pasó página, sólo mirando líneas de palabras incongruentes en donde se suponía se plasmaba uno de los peores asesinatos del libro.

Si se esforzaba, cosa que no deseaba, notaría que era la quinta vez que lo veía en sueños desde el tiempo que llevaba "lejos". Para su fortuna no era cosa de todos los días. La mayoría de sus noches eran en blanco, muerto por el cansancio o sólo por la fatiga mental. Esta noche, por el contrario, era una de esas excepciones, esas donde una visión especialmente repetitiva se empeñaba en extorsionarlo. En ella, se hallaba a sí mismo en la cima de extensiones de tierras multicolores tan áridas como un desierto, sólo que en vez de arena, parecía un pedazo del mundo que alguien había arrugado y después hubiera querido volver a alisar sin éxito. Si sus temores no le fallaban, se trataba del gran cañón, y, desde el filo de un acantilado, Naruto pasaba del paisaje para volver la mirada hacia él cuando notaba que había alguien haciéndole compañía.

Al llegar a ese punto, sabía que estaba soñando. Todo se lo decía. Faltaba el calor abrasante del sol de esa parte inhóspita del mundo. No percibía la fuerza del aire arremeter contra suyo como sentiría de estar realmente al filo de un precipicio. Pero sobre todo, cuando Naruto sonreía y citaba su nombre, no había podido escucharlo, ninguna de todas esas veces.

Ante su total desconcierto, Itachi palmeó su cabeza repetidamente, como consolando a un niño después una caída particularmente dolorosa.

–Bueno, ahora me has hecho recordar porque me fijé en ti Naru-chan – Completamente estático, Naruto contempló boca abierta la aparente calma de Itachi frente a él, quien prácticamente carcajeó despreocupado – Lo sé, soy tan raro como guay ¿A qué molo?

–Ese… ese no es el punto – Enfatizó con una mueca accidentalmente graciosa – ¿No estás enfadado?

– ¿Debería?

–… – Parpadeó con sorpresa. No. La cruda verdad era que, al no haber amor, no valía la pena. Aún así – Itachi, acabo de insultarte.

–Sí – El asintió también convencido – Eso has hecho.

–¿Y eso no te…? Es decir, ¿tú no…? – Haciendo ademanes, víctima de una rara mezcla de emociones contradictorias, Naruto se revolvió inquieto en el sofá. No sabía cómo externarlo. Vaya, ¡ni siquiera lograba comprenderlo el mismo! No es que quisiera reproches, complejos de culpa y cosas parecidas. Sin embargo, sentía que se había preparado mejor para lidiar contra la culpa que contra la indiferencia – Comprendo, te da igual – Pues esa última, resultó ser… increíblemente decepcionante. – Ayer precisamente, yo…

–¡Sshh! – Cubriéndole de súbito la boca con una mano, Itachi se mostró enfurruñado esta vez – Omite "ayer", o será el fin de nuestra charla. No me tientes, tú y yo aún tenemos mucho que discutir.

–¡Pero, ayer…! – Alcanzó a decir antes que fuera nuevamente cubierto por el férreo agarre de Itachi, seguramente arrepentido de haber intentado cederle la palabra. Otra vez cabreado, Naruto frunció el ceño y probó zafarse por la fuerza.

–Quieto, – Ordenó, usando la otra mano para sujetarle ambas muñecas al ver que seguía de necio brabucón – Quieto, – repitió con amenaza, aumentando la fuerza al grado de hundirlo en el sofá sin lograr con ello que dejara de renegar y patalear – ¡Al diablo entonces la diplomacia!

Pese a ser repentinamente libre, Naruto permaneció inmóvil cuando Itachi le soltó y se levantó de un brinco, irguiéndose lento mientras veía al azabache buscar entre el desorden papelero del lugar antes de volver y extender algo frente a él.

–Es mi venganza – Explicó con un puchero – Y entérate que te la ganaste a pulso – Naruto miró el extremo de su mano con escepticismo.

¿La venganza de Itachi era… una hoja?

¡¿Una denuncia?! Jadeando con verdadero terror se la arrebató de golpe y leyó esperando lo peor. Al no tener para la fianza seguro iría a la cárcel, no, a la correccional de menores. No, quizás sería entregado a Orochimaru por el mismo Itachi, eso era un castigo peor que los anteriores.

Pero, como si de repente necesitara lentes de aumento, Naruto frunció el ceño y se acercó la hoja de más. Volvió a leer, sintiendo como una descarga electrizaba su interior, haciéndole abrir la boca y los ojos de sobremanera, casi yéndose de espaldas al asimilar lo que esa hoja era. Ciertamente no resultó lo que esperaba… sino algo horrorosamente peor.

–Sí, es lo que tú crees, y es verídica. – Regocijado con la expresión del menor, Itachi señaló un punto en específico del papel que el otro ubicó solo por inercia, haciendo notar el enorme sello rojo que resaltaba por encima del resto – Pero, un acta salpicada de alcohol por un juez ebrio que ni siquiera anotó bien su nombre, sin la firma aprobatoria de tu responsable y con un acuerdo de compromiso legal firmado antes que esto, ¡Ja! Han sido el matrimonio más fácil de anular de toda mi carrera.

–¿Yo…? – Todavía demasiado pasmado por la primera noticia, Naruto volteó repentinamente hacia él cuando pareció comprender la segunda – ¡¿Qué tú qué?!

Cabeceando de imprevisto, Itachi respingó y buscó apoyarse en algo por acto reflejo, observando que en realidad no había perdido el equilibrio como creyó. Seguía perfectamente sentado en el marco del ventanal. Rió un momento por ese detalle, y volvió a recargarse confiadamente en el muro.

Pasado el sobresalto, ignoró la programación comercial del televisor para apreciar la vista desde lo alto del edificio. Después de tantas noches, las luces de la ciudad en plena madrugada aún le parecían dignas de admiración, sin contar claro la gruesa capa de nieve y la amplia gama de decorados decembrinos, decorados que en cuatro días más estarían ya fuera de lugar.

Enero.

Eso había sido rápido. Y pensar que casi regresó a América cuando el evento de caridad terminó por retenerlo, luego el altercado, y finalmente Naruto.

En otro gesto inconsciente, Itachi bufó molesto con el tiempo. Detestaba pensar que se había estancado en el pasado, comprobando que el hubiera realmente no existía y que, como su madre recién le había dicho, había cosas que escapaban a nuestra voluntad… por muy frustrante que eso resultara.

Malabareando la jarra, el abanico y la compresa fría, agradeció a buda no haber tropezado con todo eso encima. Pero apenas apartó la montaña de cosas que transportaba, terminó por derrumbarse en el mismo sofá que Naruto, procurando soplar ahora para ambos y ayudar a que recuperaran el aliento. Más tranquilo, y sentado en el extremo del mueble que el rubio usaba de cabecera, Itachi volvió a soplarlo sólo a él, todavía sintiéndose algo culpable de su repentino desvanecimiento.

–¿Pasó?

–Hmn. – Abriendo sus zafiros, Naruto extendió el cuello un poco hacia atrás, percatándose como él también intentaba calmarse mientras sostenía otra compresa fría contra su mejilla izquierda – Siento haberte pegado.

–No hablas en serio – El moreno enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

–No, – Sonrió cansado – también te lo ganaste a pulso.

Itachi imitó el gesto, y volvieron a quedarse en silencio, quizás pensando lo mismo… ¿Ahora qué?

–No culpes a Sasuke, – Naruto oyó su propia súplica con sorpresa, aún así, fue incapaz de contenerse – fui yo el débil. En realidad él te admira, jamás quiso…– Y la mano del otro volvió a silenciarlo.

–No quiero explicaciones. – Concretó. Al ver esos zafiros entrecerrarse con incertidumbre, Itachi comprendió su pregunta, aún sin palabras. – Porque desde hace algún tiempo, cuando te veía, era capaz de ver… tu tristeza.

A Naruto le costó más apartar el agarre mutista de Itachi que el levantarse, aplazando el mareo que sentía hasta finalmente estar frente a él. Dudó, pero al no hallar resistencia, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le abrazó con suavidad. Cerrando los ojos, mandó lejos la reserva cuando Itachi lo estrechó con la misma fuerza que él, sintiendo esa opresión nacer de su interior y arrancar de sus labios aquél «Gracias por todo» que estrujó sus corazones a la par.

Sabía que iba a ser así. Difícil. Aunque era distinto a lo que ahora sentía por Sasuke, por Itachi siempre sentiría… ese cariño especial.

–¿Qué harás de ti? – Preguntó el moreno, separándole sólo un poco.

–El gran cañón, Arizona – Respondió en un suspiro, sonriendo al decirlo en voz alta. Sabía que tenía otro asunto pendiente aún, pero Itachi no tenía que saber la ruta que tomaría para llegar allá, o si llegaría en verdad algún día.

–Quédate un poco más – Razonó él. – Estás delicado todavía, se te nota. – Atinó, tomándole el rostro con las manos, deslizando el pulgar por las sombras que ya perfilaban visibles bajo esas orbes azules.

–Llevo medicamentos para rato.

–No hallarás nada allá. Ya no hay nada para ti en América. Si quieres estar con Sasuke, está bien, pero espera un poco más. Luego, haz lo que quieras.

–Ita… – Algo sorprendido por la sugerencia, Naruto negó al meditarlo. De una carga para Itachi, a una carga para Sasuke. Gran diferencia. – Quiero… necesito ser libre. Y si algún día vuelvo a amar, en esta vida o en la que sigue, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Deseo… una segunda oportunidad – Estaba siendo egoísta, ruin y desagradecido. Naruto lo supo desde que decidió serlo, y como los sentimientos de un chico malo no valían nada, se guardó todo para volver a sonreír.

Su sonrisa. Su coraza perfecta. No más Sasuke. No más Itachi. No más…

Llegó al lobby del hotel sin dejar más palabras o gestos, y avanzó aún cuando Itachi se quedó en el ascensor. Decidido a terminar con todo, Naruto se aferró a las asas de su mochila, notando hasta entonces que aún llevaba la sortija. Sorprendido por tremendo descuido, se la quitó y volteó, agitándola al aire, volviendo unos pasos mientras veía como Itachi también decidía acercarse tras su llamado.

–La sortija – Aclaró, estirándola al frente para que él la tomara, resbalándosele cuando Itachi tiró de su muñeca y lo aferró con fuerza.

Eso había sido… completamente inesperado.

Su corazón tembló, y él volteó hacia la joya, observándola rodar por la impetuosa alfombra del hotel. Sin controlarlo, su respiración también se agitó, imitando la velocidad de los círculos que la sortija empezó a describir sobre su eje, augurando que pronto se detendría. Giró cada vez más y más rápido, y Naruto comprendió que de nada valía estar decidido o lleno de coraje. Aun sí, al final, deseó tiempo, que la sortija siguiera, volviera a rodar como antes y pudiera avanzar un poco más.

Sin embargo, se detuvo.

Y vaya que era frustrante.

Tallándose el rostro en un gesto cansado, Itachi decidió que era suficiente por hoy. Amanecía, era hora de marcharse. Se levantó sin más, apagó el televisor y halló su abrigo a oscuras, procurando cerrar silenciosamente al salir.

A base de malas experiencias, empezaba a creer que los recuerdos eran como películas en blanco y negro, grabados manipulables a los que uno agregaba el color, el sentir, el valor. Lamentablemente, las memorias de Naruto, no eran la excepción.

Después de unas No provechosas horas de lectura, el alba llegó como sacada a tirabuzones, tan helada y ártica como siempre.

Armado con botas de hule, chamarra, guantes, bufanda y orejeras, incluso usando aún la luz de las lámparas de exterior, Sasuke afianzó la pala con la que solía trabajar hombro a hombro hasta cada amanecer. Observó que ese día una capa particularmente gruesa de nieve enterraba por completo los jardines y la entrada de la elegante casona campestre que lo cobijaba, incluyendo el pequeño, pero no menos ostentoso, búngalo en el que se hospedaba.

Como todos los días desde que había empezado a trabajar en el lugar, se ocupó de despejar cada piedra de los caminitos del jardín hasta finalizar con el estacionamiento y la desembocadura a la calle, la cual afortunadamente el encargado de ese distrito rural de Hokkaido mandaba a limpiar diariamente con maquinaria especial, regresando al búngalo tras dejar la pala en la puerta para volver con una cubeta con agua templada en cada mano. Las dejó en el piso y accionó un botón en la pared junto a su dormitorio, esperando a que la metálica cortina automática dejara al descubierto una antigua pero finísima limusina negra.

Ahora venía la parte difícil.

A pesar de que quitarse todo rastro de abrigo hasta quedar en pantalones y playera deportiva era una tortura al comienzo, con el paso de los días había descubierto que era mucho mejor sufrir un ratito templándose que estar dentro de los kilos de ropa mojada que todo lo anterior representaba, y que casi lo lleva a resfriarse en sus primeros días ahí.

Tallar con la estopa jabonosa, igual que el enjuague del vehículo, siempre conseguía empaparlo. Se preguntaba si resultar seco después de un car wash tendría su secreto. Se había puesto a observar lava-autos últimamente y ningún empleado terminaba con el cabello tan alborotado y la ropa tan adherida al cuerpo como él. Es más, ahora entendía porque los comerciales de dichos negocios ponían a chicas rubias, torpes y curvilíneas a fregar un buen deportivo. Desde lejos, la visión debía suponer algo sensual: Una 'chica buena' y un 'buen auto', la carnada perfecta. Por otro lado, lo lamentaba increíblemente por ellas.

Un poco cansado, Sasuke se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, tratando de despejar su empapado y alborotado flequillo para contemplar su obra final. Una involuntaria sonrisilla jactanciosa se dibujó en su rostro al comprobar que el auto brillaba como nuevo. Por fin había dominado el último paso, el encerado. Aún nadaba en satisfacción cuando el cotidiano retumbo matutino de la música dance lo hizo voltear hacia la casona principal, recogiendo su desastre para apurarse a entrar y cambiarse la muda. Quizás hoy que había madrugado si lograría alistarse antes de que ese par…

–Good mooor~ning, Sasuke kun!

Sasuke prácticamente respingó en el umbral cuando palmearon su hombro tras él, girándose con un leve gesto de circunstancias para descubrir la "sonrisa colgate" de Gai tan amplia y radiante como cada mañana.

–Veo que has madrugado hoy ¡Ese es el espíritu muchacho! – Y sin sorpresa, presenció a su ex profesor de deportes mostrarle el pulgar en alto mientras una chispita centelleaba en su sonrisa. No era nada nuevo, antes de irse de casa, lo veía hacer lo mismo a diario en el instituto, cincos veces por clase para ser más exacto.

Pero soportar su enérgica actitud positiva, su corte recto de tazón y su exclusiva ropa deportiva de licra ultra-ajustada en verde botella, era tolerable. Después de todo, no creía que nadie más fuera lo suficientemente "valiente" como para mantener en secreto su paradero –aún cuando sabía que los Uchiha lo estaban buscando– tras decir que la "flor de su juventud" necesitaba un "tiempo fuera"… ¡¿Y qué otra cosa pudo haber dicho?! ¡Era lo único que se le había ocurrido! Lo último que planeaba apenas llegar a Hokkaido era topar con uno de los más viejos amigos de su familia disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones.

Y eso no era nada, por increíble que pareciese, cuando Sasuke dijo que no aceptaría ser un invitado que más bien hacía de "prófugo-gorrón", Gai le ofreció empleo. Eso sí que había sido sorpresivo… y conveniente, realmente conveniente. El problema era que, salvo estudiar, no sabía hacer gran cosa en realidad.

–Te has superado completamente en esto – Elogiaba su azabache ex profesor frente a la limusina, asintiendo con ahínco.

–¡Es porque Sasuke kun es un genio, Gai sensei! – Agregó alguien más junto al primero, un joven de su misma edad y exactamente la misma apariencia de Gai, quien alzó su puño al frente mientras llamaradas salían de sus redondos y expresivos ojos azabaches. Rock Lee era el joven pupilo de Gai, alguien cuyo entusiasmo había cautivado a su ex profesor al grado de terminar adoptándolo al poco de haber decidido cuidarlo. ¿Quién lo diría? Con el parecido que guardaban, antes juraba que realmente eran consanguíneos – ¡Un genio del esfuerzo!

–¡Así se habla, Lee! ¡En marcha Sasuke kun, esto merece cien vueltas por el monumento!

¿Entonces en qué trabajaba…? ¡Ja! Tardó nada en descubrir que a su ex profesor le valió un rábano que no tuviera carné de conducir, y bueno, hasta ahora ni uno de sus jefes había notado que el volante no era lo suyo. Se suponía que, como cada mañana, los llevaría al barrio sur de la ciudad, sitio desde donde ellos corrían hasta el polo opuesto mientras él se adelantaba y esperaba en la meta, un templo ubicado en el extremo norte de Sapporo. Luego, ellos planeaban el itinerario del día, y Sasuke los llevaba en el auto a pasear por ahí. Se suponía.

–¡Un, dos!¡Un, dos…! ¡Mil flexiones en la cima a quien flaquee!

–¡Hai, Gai sensei!

De brazos cruzados y recargado en el cofre del auto, Sasuke miró colina abajo, contemplando como Maestro y clon subían la larga escalinata del templo mientras sudaban la gota gorda a sólo seis descansos y ciento ochenta y tres escalones de su meta. Aún creyéndolo una tontería, decidió encender el carro a ver si ahora si dejarían que él los llevara en lugar de volver corriendo, como tenían acostumbrado hacer. A estas alturas, Sasuke ni siquiera quería pensar en porque había sido contratado.

Para su sorpresa, la limusina retumbó, el motor hizo un extraño ruido ahogado… y no volvió a encender. Sasuke tosió al abrir el cofre y topar con una espesa humareda, abanicándose hasta que pudo distinguir la elaborada maquinaria.

–Veamos – Miró todo con escrutinio, ignorando como sus jefes, todavía agitados, se acercaron a la escena al ver la irregularidad.

–Así que al fin lo ha hecho – Lee negó con pena, ganado la atención de Sasuke de inmediato – Fue valerosa hasta el final.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–A que ésta limusina pertenecía a mi abuelo, y ahora, el ciclo normal de la vida la ha alcanzado – Gai posó una mano a su hombro con resignación para luego sonreír tan radiante como siempre – ¡Veamos el lado positivo, regresarás corriendo con nosotros a casa Sasuke kun!

–Suerte y siempre cargo ropa extra para situaciones como esta.

–¡Ni hablar! – Gritó el azabache con los pelos erizados al ver como Lee ya sacaba una de esas mallas verdes de la cajuela. En breve, sacó un cuadernillo de debajo del asiento y hojeó su manual "Mueve tu auto en tres pasos", plantándose una vez más frente al cofre mientras comparaba los esquemas del encuadernado con las piezas que tenía enfrente.

En poco, tras conectar un par de cables, el motor rugió de nuevo, tan sano y fuerte como antes, provocando que Sasuke mirara con sospecha el que sus jefes silbaran distraídamente mientras contemplaban el paisaje. No sería la primera vez que trataban de convencerlo de que se ejercitara con ellos. Preferiría ir a la horca antes que contar «¡Un, dos! » mientras vestía ese uniforme pegado.

–¡Magnífico trabajo muchacho! – La pobladísima ceja de Gai tembló mientras reía – ¡Vayamos al centro comercial y comamos tres tazones de arroz por esto!

–¡Whoah, y qué hay de la hidratación matutina, Gai sensei?!

–… – Cerrando la cajuela con un goterón, Sasuke les abrió la puerta – Suban, yo iré por el agua.

Caminó poco para llegar a un expendio cercano. Afortunadamente, desde hacía unos días, ya no tenía necesidad de entrar y gritar a la ancianita sorda para obtener un café y dos botes de agua. El que hubieran puesto la máquina de bebidas era un alivio. Recogiendo la última de éstas del compartimiento inferior, Sasuke desvió la vista hacia la puerta del local, repentinamente curioso del pequeño labrador blanco que estaba atado en la misma y que le mostraba la lengua mientras meneaba la cola amigablemente.

–Hola – Saludó, acercándose sin saber porque. A excepción de Hime, los animales eran el fuerte de Shino y Kiba, no el suyo. Hacía tiempo que Kiba quería uno así, criar perros de raza grande, pero su madre no coincidía con su opinión, pensó al tiempo que se agachó frente al cachorro y frotó su coronilla, detalle que el perrito pareció disfrutar de sobremanera – Quedarías perfecto con unas personas que conozco – Murmuró nostálgico.

Sin demora, se despidió del ahora eufórico perrito, prefiriendo no voltear aún cuando el animalito aulló desgarradoramente y se revolvió como si algo lo perturbara, logrando inquietar a los del interior:

–¡Les dije que no era seguro dejarlo afuera!

–¡No perros en el local! – Secundó la ancianita, haciendo reír a Sasuke mientras continuaba su camino.

–Vamos, no es para tanto. Ki… ¡Kiba! – Sasuke se detuvo en seco, y volteó sin siquiera pensar.

–¡Akamaru! – Y sin poder creer que fuera tan simple, una de las personas que mas extrañaba salió del expendió y se agachó, abrazando al cachorro sin lograr que éste dejara de agitarse enérgicamente en sus brazos – ¿Qué sucede, qué tienes?

Confundido, Kiba lo soltó, siguiendo con la vista su recorrido hasta ver como Akamaru brincaba animado frente a alguien más, levantándose completamente sorprendido al verse frente a frente con quien menos imaginó, no así, tan fácil y sencillo, en donde menos pensó.

–¿Todo bien allá afuera?

El repentino amago de Sasuke por acercarse frenó al reconocer la voz de Kakashi en el interior, ambos propinando un fugaz vistazo al local antes de volver reflejar frente al otro un remolino de dudas que no sólo Sasuke reconoció como tal.

Kiba, y su tío, juntos… ¿Ahí? A medias emocionado, a medias alarmado, Sasuke retrocedió un paso con desconfianza ante tanta coincidencia junta, cabeceando a Kiba en negativa para suplicar con un gesto su silencio.

Inspirando hondamente, Kiba sonrió a su amigo como en antaño. Contrario a él, Sasuke no pudo imitarlo, aunque deseó haber podido hacerlo, y acercarse a ellos en lugar de saber que ahora se marcharía como el prófugo que era, limitándose a observar como Kiba empujó la puerta del local, tomaba aire, y…

– ¡Papá, trae las cuerdas, a prisa!

¡¿Qué?!

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos, mirando con renovada sorpresa como Kakashi, Shino, y también Iruka, salieron atropelladamente del local, los tres enfocando el punto exacto donde Kiba señaló con su sonrisita más siniestra.

¡Joder!

Pasando su mirar almendrado de un extremo de la habitación al otro, Tsunade examinó cuidadosamente la expresión de sus dos citas aquella mañana. Friz, y tensión en demasía. Sí. Eso era lo que despedía aquél par cada vez que coincidían, y ella detestaba estar en medio de tanta vibra insana. Lamentablemente, aquello no era más que la consecuencia de haber sido la causante del cruce de sus vidas, y justamente, empezaba a creer que nada bueno estaba resultando de ello.

–Entonces, – Habló finalmente, dirigiéndose específicamente al más joven de ambos – Itachi, la razón de que te llamara hoy…

–Fue petición mía – Admitió Minato de repente, rompiendo los esquemas – E imaginarás perfectamente la razón, ¿No es así?

En absoluto silencio, Itachi le miró con un toque despectivo, provocando que una vena regordeta aterrizara en la sien de su rubia abuela al ver semejantes modales.

–No podrás evitar el tema por siempre, Itachi kun, – Prosiguió el rubio, comprobando internamente que dejar a Kushina al margen había sido buena idea después de todo, por lo menos, hasta que el nieto de Tsunade decidiera cooperar. – Es mi derecho, lo sabes. Quiero… necesito saber quién era él.

Itachi le sostuvo la mirada, sin lograr amedrentarle como quisiera. La voluntad y terquedad del otro le seguía pareciendo de lo más estúpido. Tenía muy poco de conocer a los Namikaze. Según su abuela, ellos habían pisado Japón por primera vez hacía pocos años, buscando su hospital, buscándola a ella. Yuki, el hijo menor del matrimonio, había sufrido lo que Naruto: Leucemia. Sin embargo después de ayudarlos, en lugar de efectivo, Tsunade pidió a cambio algo más. Donaciones esporádicas. La sangre de esa familia valía oro, y Minato no halló problemas en cruzar un océano y dos continentes una o dos veces al año con ese fin.

Por ende, Itachi apenas venía a enterarse de su bendita existencia, para su completa desgracia… No soportaba a Namikaze Minato, y cada cosa que proviniera de él le castraba de sobremanera. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero todo en esa persona conseguía hacerle bullir la sangre de inmediato. De hecho, el que Naruto y él fueran ¡Efectivamente iguales! era lo que menos lo cabreaba, y haber escuchado de Tsunade y Jiraiya la trágica historia de los Namikaze, como mil veces ya, no menguaba para nada la repulsión que sentía hacia ellos.

–Por favor, – Insistió el oji azul – ¿Qué debo hacer para que me digas, quién era Uzumaki Naruto realmente?

–¿Qué quién era? – Así pues, sonriendo con sorna, Itachi decidió que ¿Por qué no? – El bailarín estrella de un prostíbulo muy concurrido en la gran manzana.

.

..

…

Tras unos segundos de parálisis inicial, Tsunade se puso en pie, guardándose sus comentarios al ver a Itachi mirarle con dureza. De inmediato comprendió que pedía silencio, pero… ¡no podía estar hablando en serio! Confundida, observó la expresión ofuscada de Minato. Si Itachi estaba bromeando, ella misma se aseguraría de que no viviera para contarlo.

–De hecho, la historia es realmente corta – Continuó – Naruto era… uno de los tantos niños del Orfanato de la Quinta avenida, adoptado por un pseudo-mafioso retorcido que vio futuro en su apariencia. Trabajó en el lugar hasta que, por ahí de sus quince años, y por múltiples razones que no me apetece explicar, me convertí en su nuevo tutor, y él pasó a ser… mi pareja.

El silenció se cosechó de nuevo en la habitación, burlón y soslayo; silencio que abrió un vacio en el interior de Tsunade al escuchar el verdadero pasado de Naruto; silencio que, a diferencia suya, el Namikaze superó con altivez.

–Mientes – Desafió Minato, rogando por hallar una razón que sostuviera su acusación.

–No tengo razones para ello. ¿Querías la verdad? Carga entonces con ella – Evitando bufar, Itachi se levantó y miró el cielo en la distancia a través del ventanal – Sólo dime algo, ¿crees que la impotencia que sientes ahora, podrá compensar aunque sea una milésima parte del infierno que él vivió todos estos años?

Todavía en espera de una respuesta que sabía no llegaría, Itachi volteó a medias, descubriendo en la siempre determinada expresión de Minato, un poco de lo que él esperaba provocar: dolor, desolación, y culpa.

–Llegas demasiado tarde. ¿No lo crees, Papá?

Porque al moreno de nada le valían los cuentos de secuestros, extorsión a padres angustiados o investigadores ineptos bien pagados, historias de ciencia ficción donde por culpa de una jodida coincidencia médica, y el macabro parecido que aún guardaban padre e hijo, habían encontrado a quién hacía tanto buscaban. Aunque, después de quince largos años, ya con más resignación que insistencia. El punto de Itachi era que Naruto había crecido solo, y los Namikaze –aún con todo su dolor y su búsqueda exhaustiva– no habían podido hacer nada para impedirlo.

Sasuke empezaba a sentirse como un saco de patatas. Y, después de haber sido efectivamente atado y "sutilmente" botado al pie del primer árbol congelado que cruzó la vista de sus parientes, no era para menos. Para colmo, sus múltiples intentos por deshacer las sogas en el trayecto habían fallado, y aunque era muy tarde ya, se arrepentía profundamente de haber invitado a Kiba y Shino a los Boy Scout cuando niños.

Encima, todos se la estaban dando aires de chulitos, mirándole desde lo alto con los brazos cruzados, cuando, ante su sorpresa, Kiba se agachó frente a él.

–Akamaru, él es Sasu. Sasu, este es Akamaru – Los presentó, riendo cuando dejó que el perrito desquiciado de antes le lamiera el rostro con simpatía – ¿Y sabes? Creo que le agradas.

–¡Ja! Ve lo feliz que me hace – Murmuró el azabache con una mueca, incomodado por tanta baba.

–Dejando los saludos de lado, – Kakashi se volvió el nuevo blanco de la homicida mirada de su sobrino – Sasuke…

–¡No pueden hacer esto! – Interrumpió con cabrío, recurriendo al último recurso que le quedaba intacto, su libertad de palabra – Retener a uno en contra de su voluntad es un delito.

–No tendríamos necesidad si no estuviéramos tan seguros de que volverías a esfumarte a la menor oportunidad y no fueras el más destacado de tu generación en deportes. – Con una pizca menos de paciencia que el resto, Iruka se cruzó de brazos, enfrentando sin problemas su actitud desafiante – Huyendo como un delincuente, evitando a tu familia, sin pensar en lo preocupados que pudimos estar o de lo que tuvimos que hacer para dar con…

–Iru, Iru~, el punto aquí a tratar es otro, ¿recuerdas? – Interrumpió Kakashi con una risita de circunstancias, provocando que el castaño empezara a contradecirle en susurros, insistiendo en que su sobrino tenía mucho de que responsabilizarse.

Algo extrañado con ello, Sasuke torció otro gesto cuando sus ex amigos del alma volvieron a prestarle atención, recordando instantáneamente que ya no estaba tan feliz de volver a verlos. Pero, pasando de su mala leche, como siempre había hecho, Kiba se sentó frente a él.

–Neh, Sasuke…

–No voy a regresar – Le interrumpió – Digan lo que digan, no pueden obligarme. – Concluyó tras adivinar sus intenciones. Igual que la de todos sus parientes a decir verdad.

–¿Y quién quiere que vuelvas?

Estático con sus palabras, Sasuke alzó la vista hacia Shino, intentando predecir a que venía semejante comentario, enfadándose al escuchar la risita cómplice de Kiba y empezando a confundirse de verdad cuando éste último le empujó el mentón con el puño de forma totalmente sutil y juguetona.

–Oh vamos, Sasu-chan – Kiba negó con el índice – ¿No irás a levantarle la voz a mamá y a papá, cierto?

–Hasta Akamaru está mejor educado ahora – Secundó el morocho, agachándose frente a ambos – Mientras que el mayor, parece haberse salido del redil.

–Ha de ser la adolescencia.

–Le dará un mal ejemplo al perro.

–¿Qué haremos entonces, pá?

–Pregúntale a tu hijo, eres tu el que los consciente ¿Recuerdas?

–¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, Sasuke? – El castaño le miró, y carcajeó divertido de ver la expresión descolocada del azabache, feliz de ser otra vez los responsables de sus gestos – También te extrañamos mucho, Sasu.

Y como si fueran las palabras que más llevaba esperando desde que los vio, Sasuke bajó el rostro, ocultando sin éxito aquella risita que siempre conseguían sonsacarle, sintiéndose realmente absurdo cuando hasta Shino posó una mano sobre su cabeza y frotó sus nudillos contra él con saña y camarería.

–¡Basta! – Soltó entre risas, sin importar por un segundo que hasta Akamaru, saltara emocionado en su regazo, presa de la alegría que destilaban sus amos – Basta – Repitió más tranquilo, reparando en como Iruka y Kakashi esperaban, ya tranquilos y enternecidos por la escena, a que terminaran de hablar.

Pensándolo de nuevo, Sasuke ya no sentía tanta necesidad de huir, ni era tanto el enfado que creyó sentir cuando lo ataron. Definitivamente más sereno, enfrentó de nuevo a sus tíos.

–Esto no fue una coincidencia, ¿cierto?

–Cierto. Esto tiene un porqué… – Afirmó Iruka, pasando la vista a los amigos de Sasuke un momento al recordar cómo tras topar con éstos por mero accidente, tres días atrás, ellos habían contactado a alguien que decían haber conocido en su viaje. Un "buscador experto" muy extraño con pinta de motociclista gamberro que había resultado ser más efectivo que la policía. Kisame era su nombre, si mal no recordaba, y hasta ahora, parecía estar entreteniendo a Gai de forma igualmente eficaz.

El tipo todavía se le hacía de lo más sospechoso.

–Bueno, ese porqué es muy largo, así que pasemos a lo que nos incumbe. – Añadió Kakashi al ver que Iruka seguía dándole demasiados rodeos al asunto del nuevo detective – Sasuke, no te pediremos que expliques tus razones pero… tus padres no están pasándola muy bien con tu partida.

–Sobre todo Mikoto – Iruka pareció molesto de nuevo – ¿Sabes que está delicada?

–Lo sé. – Sasuke desvió la vista, recordando cuando había sido la última vez que había hecho que Lee llamará a su casa, preguntando por su supuesto paradero para poder preguntar también, desinteresadamente claro, por su madre.

–Están preocupados, y es… – Frunciendo el ceño, Iruka calló al sentir a Kakashi tomarle la mano.

–¿Preocupados de que? ¿De que no pueda sobrevivir solo? – Protestó, enfadándose de nuevo – No sería la primera vez que ellos sobrellevan una partida. Además, tendrán otro hijo dentro de poco. Uno más, uno menos ¿Cuál es la diferencia?, ¿O acaso creen que se puede tener todo en esta vida? Oh, sorpresa. ¡No es así!

–Sasuke… – Extrañamente dolido con sus palabras, Kiba recibió a Akamaru cuando éste regresó asustado a sus brazos.

–Nadie puede reemplazarte, Sasuke – Intervino Shino. – Ni ante tus padres, ni ante nadie más.

–Te equivocas, no sabes cuánto. …l puede reemplazarme… – Negando con la cabeza, Sasuke no quiso reparar en que los dientes comenzaban a castañearle por una razón en particular en la que no quería reparar – ¡¿Porqué no llena ahora él el espacio que yo ocupé cuando fue él quien se largó?! ¡¿Eh?!

–Hablas de Itachi. – Afirmó Kakashi, a veces lamentando ser tan jodidamente acertado cuando suponía algo – En estos momentos, tu hermano es la persona menos indicada para dar consuelo.

–Es cierto. – Apoyó Iruka, tan cortante y serio como el mismo Kakashi, despertando sin proponérselo la curiosidad del moreno.

–¿Qué insinúan? – Murmuró – ¿Qué sucedió con Itachi? – Sonando más preocupado de lo que jamás reconocería.

–Temo, querido sobrino, que eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo. Claro, si te interesa.

Nuevamente enfadado, Sasuke se recargó en el árbol. No quería imaginarse cosas, pero ¿Por qué hasta Kiba y Shino parecían estar al tanto de algo que él desconocía? Enviándose miradas cómplices, llevándolo a fruncir el ceño cuando voltearon hacia los mayores, como pidiendo permiso para hablar.

–Chicos, – Empezó Kakashi con duda – creo que no deberíamos…

–¿Naruto te dijo alguna vez que estaba enfermo? – Más fue Kiba el que se le adelantó, dejándole caer semejante pregunta como si tal cosa fuera más una afirmación…

… pregunta que heló su interior al comprender que eso era justamente lo que era. La verdad.

Llegado este punto –ignorando a su sorprendido abuelo y hasta a algunos de sus tíos en el estacionamiento, y corriendo sin cuidado por el atiborrado edificio sin siquiera saber bien donde jodidos dirigirse– Sasuke comprendió que sólo estaba seguro de una sola cosa en su mísera vida: Era el peor actor del mundo.

¿Pero a quién buscaba engañar todavía? Si con la sola mención de su nombre lograron que trepara al auto y les exigiera volver cuando no consiguió sonsacarles más de aquella supuesta verdad que ellos no podían desvelar.

¡Tonterías!

Se detuvo al llegar a los laboratorios, mirando en varias direcciones, dudando por dónde empezar, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando Kakashi tiró de su brazo izquierdo para guiarlo hacia donde sabía deseaba ir, llevándolo hacia el ala este del hospital sin exigirle más.

Y mientras atravesaba pasillos tapizados de baldosas blancas que apestaban a desinfectante, tomaba el ascensor para después esquivar gente convaleciente totalmente desconocida, Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar –de nuevo– que era absurdo. ¿Enfermo? ¿De qué? ¡¿Desde cuándo…?! Si desde que lo conoció, Naruto se limitó a gastarle bromas, a hacerlo enfadar, para luego volver a reír, cautivándolo en el proceso.

Nunca, ¡jamás!, lo oyó quejarse de alguna dolencia física… de dolencias amorosas quizás sí, pero…

–Kakashi – Despertando de sus ensoñaciones, él también volteó hacia la salita de enfermeras que acababan de pasar cuando su abuela les dio alcance – ¡¿Sasuke?! – Externó ella con sorpresa al reconocerlo al fin.

–Madre, ¿Nos regalarías sólo unos minutos? – Excusó a prisa el mayor – Estamos con Naruto sólo un momento, y volvemos. ¿Te parece?

–Tendrán que esperar – Contestó, alternándoles su atención, aún ensimismada con su inesperada presencia – Itachi está con él.

Sasuke procuró, trató, incluso inspiró hondo, para no desviar la vista con la sola mención. Era algo que también había meditado en todo el camino de vuelta, practicando como parecer inmune, y pensó que al fin su actuación parecía convincente cuando la Matriarca volvió a tomar la palabra, seguramente deseosa de interrogar exhaustivamente a los recién llegados.

–¿Me acompañan por un café?

–No será necesario, – Actuación mandada al diablo cuando Sasuke lo escuchó tras de sí, tensándose cuando su hermano pasó a su lado y volteó hacia él por un brevísimo instante antes de volver a dirigirse a su abuela – Yo iré contigo.

Había sido sólo un segundo, un vistazo. Instante suficiente para que el interior de Sasuke se estremeciera vertiginosamente al comprender con ese saludo gélido que él "Lo sabía". No importaba como, ni porqué. Itachi jamás había pasado de él. En la vida.

–Espera – ¿Un gesto inconsciente? Quizás, pero no sólo Itachi volteó con su llamado, aunque si fue el único que miró la mano con la que lo había sujetado por el hombro.

–Luego. – Apartándose sin esfuerzo, el mayor paró nuevamente cuando él repitió el agarre.

–Dilo – Murmuró apenas. ¿Decepción, aversión, odio? ¿Qué se supone sentía Itachi ahora por él? – Sólo dilo.

–Sasuke – Con un mal presentimiento, Kakashi apoyó una mano sobre la que Sasuke mantenía en Itachi, intentando disuadirlo.

–¿No vas a preguntar siquiera si lo lamento? – Continuó, ignorado el que Tsunade ya no pudiera o quisiera seguir disimulando su confusión con lo extraño de la escena.

–Muy bien, jovencitos, creo que los dos tienen mucho que explicarme. Ahora.

–Luego. – Itachi volvió a zafarse de un ademán, retomando su ruta en la más completa calma, ante el ahora palpable enfado de Sasuke, el alivio de Kakashi y el desconcierto de la matriarca.

–¡Pues no, no lo lamento! – Alardeó, exasperado de ver que él que estaba perdiendo la paciencia no era otro más que él mismo, sorprendiendo a los mayores cuando fue tras Itachi y tiró de su hombro con rudeza – ¡Joder, acaso de verdad tú no…!

–¡Itachi!

Sasuke ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. Contrario a haber conseguido encarar a Itachi a la pared y arrancarle las palabras a gritos, fue su hermano quien lo estampó contra el piso y le rompió el labio con una destreza aterradora, aún para sus alarmados parientes.

–No te atrevas también a juzgarnos, – Siseó el de coleta encima suyo, cuya fuerza sobre el cuello de su camisa parecía imperturbable pese la intervención de Kakashi, y de otros dos pares de brazos cuyos dueños Sasuke fue incapaz de distinguir en medio del tumulto. – En realidad no sabes nada, ¡Nada!

–¡Con un demonio, Itachi, suéltalo! – Y juraría que ése no había sido su tío peli plata pero, tal vez obra de la situación, tal vez de la adrenalina, Sasuke carcajeó con sarcasmo.

–¿Qué debía hacer entonces?, ¡¿Decirte que estaba cortejando a tu prometido y ver si así reaccionabas?!

El sonido del golpe fue seco, y dolió de sólo escucharlo, paralizando la escena por completo. Dudoso, y todavía pasmado, Sasuke giró un poco el rostro a la izquierda, siendo testigo de primera fila cuando Itachi despegó su tembloroso y maltrecho puño de la loza.

–Sí, justo eso debiste hacer – Susurró el mayor, liberándolo con desgano ante la ya nula resistencia de sus impávidos tíos y su más que sorprendido abuelo – De haberlo hecho, nos habríamos largado desde el principio.

Aturdido, y completamente contrariado como estaba, tuvo que ser Kakashi quien lo ayudó a sentarse tras que su hermano saliera del lugar. Más que nada, demasiado avergonzado como para levantar el rostro y descubrir tras su flequillo a su familia mirándole con algo semejante a la acusación, al deducir y asimilar lo que había hecho.

Era mucho, demasiado…

–¡Maldita sea, no soy una mala persona! – Estalló, levantándose a prisa para encerrarse en el sitio donde debió ir antes de abrir el pico, asegurando la puerta más en un acto inconsciente que egoísta, deseando que todos lo dejarán en paz de una buena vez.

Volteó con el coraje que le quedaba, sin querer imaginar realmente en qué condición estaría Naruto, hallando todavía con algo de sorpresa que la habitación era un poco simple. Con un par de bolsillas conectadas a su brazo derecho, sin objetos o artículos que sugieran algo de gravedad, y sentado tranquilamente en la cama mientras ignoraba la muda programación del televisor, el rubio le miraba en silencio.

Acercándose lento, a Sasuke se le antojó odiarlo, por embaucarlo con sonrisas embriagadoras y besos que quitaban el aliento para luego hacerle ver –cada vez más brutalmente que la anterior– que sólo estaba perdiendo su tiempo. Finalmente se sentó en el borde de la cama y, aunque sus zafiros no parecían haber perdido detalle de cuanto hacía, su rostro no había mostrado una sola expresión de júbilo, ni tampoco había articulado palabra alguna del aliento que tanto necesitaba… ¡Diciéndole que no había perdido el juicio ya!

Aunque tal vez así era.

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensarlo cuando extendió los brazos y lo aferró con verdadera necesidad, hundiendo el rostro por encima de su hombro, rozando la nariz por su cuello, buscando su calor y ese olor tan narcóticamente relajante, tensándose cuando Naruto sujetó sus hombros con suavidad, amagando con separarle.

–Déjame estar así. – Pidió.

–Pero…

–Sólo… sólo un momento más. – Suplicó entrecortadamente, cerrando los ojos con pesar al comprender cuan profundo había caído.

Dudando, en si hacía lo correcto o no, Naruto rodeó su espalda también, acariciándola lentamente cuando sentía el cuerpo del azabache temblar entre sus brazos, intentando, y deseando más que nada, encontrar forma alguna de darle consuelo. Sus lágrimas parecían tan… dolorosamente liberadas, que sentía como –una a una– estaban haciendo girones su interior.

–Naruto, – Abrazándolo un poco más fuerte, Sasuke juraría que ya nada podría rebajarlo más, así que, qué más daba ya. – Todavía creo que te amo.

Y las sospechas de Naruto, se hicieron realidad. Su autocontrol no bastó, y las lágrimas rodaron también por sus mejillas, aunque no entendiera del todo la razón.

Secándose con una mano, separó al moreno con sutileza, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de repetir lo mismo con él. Limpiando su rostro, comprobó que sus mejillas eran aún más suaves de lo que aparentaban, terminando por depositar un beso corto y espontáneo en una de ellas para volver a abrazarlo.

–Yo, – Titubeó, mordiéndose la lengua de inmediato, – Lo siento... – y no pudo decirlo. No se atrevía. Suspiró, dejando que el azabache se desahogara primero, esperando con verdadera impaciencia por poder soltar esa pregunta que ahora más que nunca deseaba resolver. Esperando ansioso por preguntarle: ¿Quién era él?

.: Continuará… :.


	17. Chapter XVII: Un final feliz es solo

∞ **LA MARCHA FUNEBRE AL ALTAR ∞**

_® Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi-sensei y a sus respectivas autoras, Airam-chan y su nee-chan, yo solo soy una fan enamorada que quiso publicarlo de nuevo para que pudieran disfrutarlo.  
_

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, en serio me hace muy feliz que les guste este hermoso fanfic igual que a mí. Gracias a Scarletrose, génesis, hazukirokudo, guest, Arita que me aviso mi error al subir los capítulos y a MONNAKISS, gracias linda por dejarme reviews tan lindos y decirme que en algunas partes no se nota que cambia de escena, eso lo arreglare, por el momento solo tengo un capítulo más que me entrego la autora (El 17), el fic lo terminaré yo, tengo su permiso, así que espero que no se impacienten y les guste. Besitos3

**Capítulo 17**: Antes, cuando niño, al escuchar una historia y sentir cerca el final de ésta, esperaba emocionado el "Y vivieron felices por siempre". Ahora, tiempo después de que fuera precisamente Naruto quien le preguntara si creía en los finales felices, Sasuke ya no cree estar seguro de su respuesta.

Ruptura social. La percepción del artista. Uchiha, Namikaze… Uzumaki.

Chapter XVII: Un final feliz, es solo el fin de la felicidad.

« ¿Que quién era él?»

… _Era difícil_.

— Este es Pakkun, es un pug, y es un cachorro todavía, pero… —comprobando primero que no hubiera nadie cerca, Yuki se levantó del suelo y buscó apoyó en la silla de ruedas para inclinarse y susurrar a su interlocutor el chisme completo—… en realidad, es el respetado líder de su jauría.

El pequeño Namikaze abrazó su perrito con orgullo, mostrándolo luego a su nuevo amigo, invitándole a cargarlo y esforzándose porque éste se olvidase cuanto antes de que recién había estado en el hospital.

Ese lugar era horrible.

Por su parte, rogando porque el feroz y valeroso Pakkun hubiese amanecido de buenas, Naruto sujetó al perrito con cuidado, ladeando la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el cachorro y cerrando los ojos cuando éste le lamió la cara de improviso. Tanto él como Yuki, carcajearon divertidos por la sorpresa, y Pakkun se les unió moviendo el rabo con alegría.

«Era el bailarín estrella de **un prostíbulo muy concurrido** en la Gran Manzana»

… _Dejar de pensar en lo que Itachi le había contado, era _—_y sería_—_ prácticamente imposible._

Recargado en una jardinera próxima, Minato los vigilaba de cerca, observando con detenimiento cada gesto y cada expresión en Naruto. Admiraba esa forma tan espontánea de sonreír, el brillo en sus ojos, el que Yuki le buscara conversación aun cuando sabía cuán tímido era su hijo pequeño. Pero Minato entendía la razón, a él le había pasado algo similar. La primera vez vio a Naruto, antes incluso de pensar en las pruebas de ADN, cada parte de su ser gritó lo que su cerebro se atrevió a dudar.

Era él.

Su hijo.

… ¡Tenía que serlo!

La gente solía decirle _El llamado de la sangre_. Así que las pruebas genéticas, el tipo sanguíneo y la maldita —y repetitiva— Leucemia no habían hecho más que confirmar lo obvio.

Por otro lado, en caso de dudas pequeñas o remotas —ciscado por la de veces que la vida y las personas se habían burlado de él—, Minato también contaba con esa alarmante sensación de estar mirándose en un espejo cada vez que su mirada y la de Naruto, coincidían. El sentimiento que ese contacto le producía, arrasaba con el miedo a estar equivocándose de chico otra vez. ¡Naruto era tan físicamente parecido a él mismo!... Y aun así, mirándolo bien, su aura, sus gestos, su sonrisa… Naruto se parecía muchísimo más aún a Kushina. Era luminoso, infantilmente cautivador, y bello… muy bello.

_«…un prostíbulo muy concurrido…»_

En lugar de sentir orgullo, Minato se mordió la lengua para no maldecir ahí mismo, sintiendo unas ganas inmensas de echarse a llorar (de nuevo), más los jardines de la mansión Uchiha no eran el sitio apropiado para ello.

Además…

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Naruto, demos una vuelta! —sugirió Yuki emocionado.

— A mí me parece que no, jovencito —interrumpió cariñosamente su madre al llegar tras él, colocándole un gorro de lana en la cabeza antes de tomar a Pakkun y devolverlo a manos de su chiquillo—. Hace frío, y Naruto aún no puede ir muy lejos, cielo. Es mejor dejarle descansar.

_Además… _

Todavía absorto en la escena, Minato observó a Kushina sonreír a Naruto y pasarle un abrigo por los hombros antes de agacharse frente a él. La mirada de ella se iluminaba al contemplarlo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Le preguntó, sujetando las manos de su hijo con ternura. Naruto la miró sin contestar—. Podríamos adelantar el almuerzo, o comer aquí afuera ¿Qué te parece?

… _¿Cómo decírselo a Kushina?_

Otra vez con las palabras de Itachi rondando su mente, Minato prefirió dar media vuelta y perderse por ahí. Ahora que su madre cuidaba de ellos, nada se le antojaba más que caminar hasta sangrarse los pies.

Confesar el pasado de Naruto a su esposa o que hacer al respecto, no lo sabía… no lo sabía.

Minato había crecido junto a la mujer que amaba y lo habían compartido todo en la vida, todo excepto una cosa… la culpa de que secuestraran a Naruto, quince años atrás. Aunque hubiera hecho creer a todos que lo había superado, en realidad seguía pensando en lo diferentes que serían las cosas de haber oído a Kushina y recogido personalmente a su hijo aquél día en lugar de haber confiado en terceros. Maldecía el haberse quedado trabajando cuando en realidad, ni teniendo un negocio medianamente redituable logró juntar la suma que exigían como rescate, marcando por completo a su familia cuando, desesperado y destrozado, aceptó la intervención de la policía.

Un magnífico operativo pese al cual, su bebé igualmente desapareció.

Fue una época difícil. Las investigaciones, los viajes en su busca, los problemas económicos que vinieron con ellos. La ansiedad de cuando creían tener una pista, y la desilusión de cuando resultaba ser solo otro espejismo más. Después de varios años, su familia (si es que aún podían llamarla así), se tambaleó en la cuerda floja. Pensar que jamás volverían a ver a su bebé —ni vivo, ni muerto—, enterarse por el tutor escolar de que su primogénito (que para entonces ya tenía once años) necesitaba ayuda psicológica urgente, y al mismo tiempo, descubrir que Kushina estaba nuevamente embarazada.

Tocaron fondo.

Obviamente no habían planeado otro hijo… ni lo deseaban. Aunque ya habían pasado siete años desde la pérdida de Naruto, la idea de ser padres por tercera vez les aterró. ¡¿Qué tipo de futuro auguraba a su hijo no nato cuando el primero sufría de abandono y el segundo ni siquiera les constaba siguiera con vida?! Definitivamente tenía que ser uno mejor, y aunque esa decisión les había destrozado el corazón, parecía haber valido la pena.

Así, el mismo caos creciente que amenazó con separarlos, los volvió a unir.

Yuki era un buen niño. Quizás un tanto antisocial (según el psicólogo, a causa de sus hospitalizaciones y del comportamiento hostil de su problemático hermano mayor), pero estaba sano, estaba vivo (algo que siempre agradecerían a Tsunade). Ahora, por muy fuerte que Kushina fuese, decirle lo poco que había averiguado sobre Naruto, era arriesgarse a que ella no volviese a sonreír en mucho. Tenía en sus manos ahorrarle el calvario que a él lo consumía justo ahora. Pero no decírselo sería egoísta, al esconderle algo que ella desearía saber, por muy doloroso que resultase… Minato volvió a maldecir entre dientes. A decir verdad, ahora que lo sabía, una parte suya deseaba que Itachi jamás hubiese abierto la boca.

Y hablando del rey de roma.

Minato detuvo el paso, presenciando una escena inequívocamente engañosa. Porque de pie y meditando frente a una de las alejadas fuentes del jardín mientras abría y cerraba el móvil con insistencia, Itachi mostraba un aspecto apacible que no creía el Uchiha tuviera. Y no es que fuera prejuicioso, es solo que el nieto primero de Jiraiya y Tsunade era alguien demasiado… particular.

— Buenos días —se obligó a saludar, después de todo se trataba de la pareja de su hijo.

— Namikaze —Itachi apenas le miró, pero al rubio le pareció que el temple del muchacho se endureció apenas se percató de su presencia—. ¿Caminando solo?... Oh, cierto. Error mío. Por un momento casi olvido que usted no es de los que desperdicia el tiempo con su familia.

Minato sintió la primera indirecta del día pasarle rozando por muy poco. Quizás era hora de aceptar que no eran solo imaginaciones suyas y que el chico le tenía manía a su familia. Menos mal a Kushina y a Yuki solo les aplicaba la "Ley del Hielo" o entonces sí que tendrían problemas.

Y contra todo pronóstico, fue el Uchiha quién continuó con la charla.

— Como sea, es ventajoso que lo vea ahora. Me ha ahorrado la penosa necesidad de buscarlo.

¿Penosa?… Minato suspiró, obligándose a fabricar paciencia y a seguir pensando que Itachi era una buena persona. Si había sacado a su hijo de un prostíbulo para desposarlo, algún buen valor debía albergar en su interior.

— Entonces, Itachi-kun, en qué puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Ayudarme? —A Itachi se le escapó un bufido sarcástico y guardó el móvil para buscar algo en un portafolio que reposaba en el margen de piedra de la fuente—. Si, ayudarme, por supuesto.

Entrecerrando la mirada con fastidio, Minato empezó a sentirse efectivamente repudiado. De verdad que no entendía a ese joven. Itachi no solo era hostil, sino también apático y altanero. Vaya tipo de persona en la que se había fijado su hijo. Y hablando de ellos, ¿de verdad eran pareja? Porque de ser así, Itachi disimulaba muy bien lo que supuestamente sentía por Naruto. No le hablaba, casi nunca lo visitaba, ni tampoco parecía muy interesado en el progreso de su salud.

— ¿Esto qué es? —Minato sujetó la gruesa carpeta que el muchacho extendió hacia él.

— El expediente legal de su hijo con pruebas de ADN incluidas. Facilité algunos trámites que seguramente usted ya tenía en mente, así que si ha visto algún abogado en estos días, le aconsejaría que lo deje —resumió—. Felicidades, lo único que su esposa y usted tienen que hacer es firmar sobre sus nombres y él pasará a llamarse Namikaze Naruto.

Minato paró de hojear, dedicándole una mirada de absoluta desconfianza. Era verdad que había buscado consulta profesional sobre la situación legal de su hijo, y le habían explicado la posibilidad de recuperar la tutela sin problemas. Pero eso no era lo que en realidad le preocupaba…

— También incluí el contrato prematrimonial que Naruto y yo hicimos antes del juicio de Orochimaru… usted sabe, el que firmamos cuando decidimos hacer oficial nuestro compromiso.

¡Sino eso! ¡Minato prácticamente odiaba ese absurdo papel! Documento que Itachi parecía presumirle cada que podía, y que (sorprendentemente) el resto de su familia parecía desconocer. De pronto, el Namikaze se llevó el puño izquierdo tras la cadera al sentir una punzada, algo que según Tsunade no era por haber donado médula ósea a Naruto recientemente, sino por estrés. El estrés de pensar que aunque recuperara la patria protestad, su hijo igualmente estaba obligado a casarse con ese sujeto.

— Lo he anulado.

—… —Minato le miró con sorpresa—. ¿Qué has dicho?

— Lo que escuchó. No habrá boda.

Las frases rebobinaron en la mente de Minato sin un sentido lógico. No quería que Naruto se casara, cierto. Acababan de recuperarlo y descubría que su niño ya tenía pareja, con un pasado e inclusive un futuro planeado a su lado. Y aunque podría aprovecharse de que —dada su condición— su hijo no recordaba sus proyectos de vida, todavía quedaba Itachi. Y jamás creyó que su "yerno" aceptaría aplazar, ni que decir cancelar, el compromiso; si hasta disfrutaba torturándolo con el tema.

— ¿Por qué? —demandó la razón.

— ¿Por qué cree usted?

— Porque es solo un niño, porque se te ha pasado el gusto, porque con su enfermedad seguramente te ha dado más cuentas de hospital que noches de cama —enlistó molesto, esperando minar con alguna de ellas la imperturbable expresión de Itachi—. Puedo pensar tantas razones, pero la primera que me viene a la mente es… que en realidad no lo amas.

Itachi sonrió, pero a Minato le pareció que su expresión fría no cambió.

— Por lo menos ha atinado a una.

— ¡No hablarás en serio! —protestó impulsivamente.

— Todos saben que usted y yo no congeniamos —citó el moreno, ignorándolo—. Si esta noche, durante la cena, comenta que ganó la patria protestad, y que legalmente se opone a que su hijo y yo nos casemos, mi familia lo entenderá. Aunque es solo una sugerencia, en realidad puede dar el pretexto que quiera. Solo diga algo —advirtió—. Es mejor a que yo diga: "Decidí que mejor no". Eso dejaría mal parado a mi ahora ex prometido, ¿no lo cree?

Minato aferró el expediente entre sus manos al sentir otra punzada en la cadera, apretando la carpeta para no arrojarla y terminar enzarzándose a golpes con alguien supuestamente brillante, ¡pero indudablemente estúpido!

— ¿Interrumpo?

Voltearon al mismo tiempo, y Sasuke frunció el ceño al sentir tanta mala vibra junta. Que el sitio destilara pestes era una cosa, pero descubrir que el origen de ésta eran precisamente su hermano y Minato, lo hacía todavía peor.

— Decidieron servir el almuerzo, y Kushina-san está buscándolo —se justificó de inmediato, como si hablara en defensa propia.

Minato miró de nuevo a Itachi, tratando de enfriar la cabeza, y las palabras.

— Lo haré a mi manera —pronunció rencorosamente y sin éxito, emprendiendo la vuelta con rapidez y pasando de Sasuke para evitar desquitarse con terceros. ¿Por qué Itachi no podía ser como el resto de su familia? Más amables, ¡menos malditos! Su hermano pequeño por ejemplo, él sí que era un modelo de educación.

Aunque parientes, afortunadamente para los Uchiha, Sasuke parecía ser harina de otro costal.

Y mientras el Namikaze se alejaba, Sasuke volvió a fijarse en Itachi, notando que éste había empezado a abrir y cerrar el móvil con la mano izquierda, ya que la derecha aún permanecía escayolada (consecuencia de haber vertido su furia contra el piso del hospital en lugar de haber molido a golpes a cierto hermanito desleal). Su hermano parecía indeciso entre hacer una llamada o no.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu mano? —le preguntó, probando suerte. Y para frustración de Sasuke, el mayor volvió a hacer lo que hacía últimamente.

— Oh, ¿sigues aquí? ¿De verdad es tan entretenido jugar al mayordomo? —responder con más preguntas. La mayoría, por supuesto, sarcásticas.

Si su hermano no volvía a hablarle, Sasuke viviría con ello. Después de haber atentado contra su relación, no esperaba menos. Lo único que realmente le inquietaba era que esa reciente mala actitud no exentaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Naruto, algo verdaderamente difícil de entender para él. Simple y sencillamente, Sasuke se negaba a creer que su hermano mayor fuera tan cabezota como estaba demostrando ser.

Seguramente el orgullo de los Uchiha era un defecto genético.

— Naruto podría recordar si lo ayudaras. Si tan solo dejaras de evitarlo —insistió, forzando una conversación que probablemente no se daría, torciendo un gesto al ver a Itachi guardar el móvil y asir el portafolio para marcharse—. Te estás volviendo un capullo, aniki.

Y para su buena (o mala) suerte, Itachi le miró con interés.

— ¿Capullo?

— Deberías olvidar el pasado y empezar a comportarte como lo que eres, _Su_ prometido. Pero con tu actitud, pensaré que Naruto batió su propio récord de estupidez al escogerte a ti —reclamó, harto de verlo tirar oportunidades como si éstas se dieran en los árboles.

— ¿Escogerme?... ¿Insinúas que le diste opciones, y Naruto… prefirió volver conmigo? —Itachi pareció dudarlo un momento, carcajeando al siguiente, enfadando poco a poco al menor—. ¿Y le creíste?

— ¿Creerle? —repitió, ahora sí con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¡Hmph! —Itachi sonrió, esta vez con burla, divertido de que Sasuke no viera que el que Naruto y él permanecieran distanciados, era algo de lo que él se podría aprovechar.

¡Pero su otouto era tan noble!

— Estúpido hermano menor. Ya no sé que me molesta más. Saber cómo _era_ él, o saber cómo eres tú.

— ¿Por qué siempre hablas de él en tiempo pasado? Naruto está desmemoriado, nii-san, no muerto.

Itachi no contestó, pero pensó en que debía dejar de recalcar esa diferencia. Nadie lo entendería, y él tampoco tenía intención de explicarse. En lugar de ello, miró a su hermano con creciente curiosidad.

— ¿Qué?

— Ibas en serio ¿cierto?... con Naruto —indagó, y Sasuke bufó con la pregunta.

— ¿Y si así fuera, qué?... De hecho, ya que tu prometido no parece importarte, me estoy pensando seriamente en invitarlo a salir. ¿Volverás a enfadarte si Naruto se cansa de esperarte y me dice que sí?

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio, con su impertérrita expresión de póker. ¿Le parecía, o de repente Sasuke se parecía al _Naruto_ _de antes_? Honesto, terco y desvergonzado… Quizás, dentro de la mucha o poca convivencia que ese par había compartido a sus espaldas, Sasuke había aprendido a ser un poco más como él.

Porque _Naruto_ había sido todo eso y más… mucho más.

Entonces, un recuerdo se rebeló, colándose repentinamente entre los pensamientos de Itachi, y vio a su ex-prometido carcajeando tan cálidamente entre sus brazos como ya solo sucedería en sus memorias, reviviendo en su interior ese sentimiento de impotencia que su hermano menor parecía incapaz de sentir, o que quizás ni siquiera sentía. Después de todo, con memoria o sin ella, Sasuke seguía siendo la persona predilecta de Naruto.

E Itachi era consciente de una cosa como jamás lo había sido de ninguna otra: No debía aferrarse a eso.

—… No pensaba decir nada, a nadie —confesó de pronto, afianzando su portafolio para sacar un sobre amarillo que cuidó de no incluir en el expediente que acababa de entregar a Minato—. Iba a dejar que lo recordaran solos ya que, aun queriéndose como juran, fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos como para olvidar lo que hicieron en Las Vegas.

Sasuke ya sujetaba el documento cuando miró a su hermano con sorpresa. ¿Las Vegas había dicho? ¡¿Pues qué tanto le había confesado ese dobe a Itachi?!... Empezaba a entender porque su hermano había dejado de hablarles.

— Por cierto —apenas Itachi soltó el papel, le sujetó la muñeca a Sasuke con la misma mano izquierda, ejerciendo un poco de presión extra sobre el agarre—, si de verdad invitas a Naruto a salir…

Y Sasuke contuvo el aliento por completo, olvidándose del sobre con abrupta facilidad. Teniendo el ceño fruncido de su hermano frente suyo, era obvio que justo ahora tenía asuntos más serios que resolver.

— A veces es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso… pero solo a veces —exclamó Itachi, para total sorpresa del menor, quién temió realmente por su salud mental cuando vio a su hermano relajarse y sonreírle con suavidad—. Bueno, aunque eso solía funcionar antes, ahora no sé. Aunque no lo parezca, Naruto ha cambiado… y creo que tú eres en parte culpable de eso.

Notoriamente sorprendido, Sasuke vio a su hermano liberarlo finalmente para darle un inesperado topecito en la frente con los dedos índice y medio.

— Pero solo es el consejo de alguien que ha fracasado. Tómalo o déjalo, tonto y pequeño Sasuke.

El menor retrocedió enfurruñado y se tocó la frente, sintiéndose repentinamente confundido. ¿Acaso Itachi… le estaba dando permiso para salir con Naruto? Levantó la vista y quiso preguntar, sin embargo las ganas de exigir a Itachi la traducción de sus insinuaciones se truncaron al verle recomponer una sonrisa un tanto… rara. Así que su hermano mayor dio media vuelta y se marchó sin que él se atreviese a repelar.

Una vez solo, Sasuke recordó el dichoso sobre amarillo en su poder. Lo miró sin gran interés. Su nombre aparecía en una de las esquinas y la letra se parecía a la de Kiba cuando éste empezaba a dormirse en clase… ¡Bah! Imposible. Su enajenación mental debía estarle atrofiando el cerebro, o al menos lo suficiente como para estar añorando sus vivencias en América cuando tenía tanto de no hacerlo.

_Estúpido Itachi_. ¿Por qué su hermano gustaba de hacerle bromas como aquella? … ¿Y le daba papeles que olían a comida para perro?

No les estaba tomando el tiempo. Para nada. De hecho, Naruto juraría que Kushina se comportó igual que siempre mientras le preparaba el baño, y Minato tardó lo usual en cargarlo hasta la tina… Quizás era la falta de charla lo que sentía raro, concluyó al fin, soltando al Namikaze cuando éste lo depositó en el agua con suavidad.

Sí, seguro que era eso, se convenció.

En días previos, en el hospital, sus "padres" solían hablar mucho. A todas horas y con todo el mundo. Tal vez esperaban que él se uniera a las largas y siempre animadas conversaciones. Si era esa la razón, usualmente fallaban. Y no es que él no quisiera hablar, era solo que no encontraba mucho que decir. Minato, Kushina y, por lo visto apenas esa mañana, también Yuki, parecían perfectamente capaces de mantener conversaciones largas por sí mismos.

— ¿Está tibia? —preguntó Minato a su lado, recuperando su atención. El asintió—. ¿Lo tienes todo? —Naruto comprobó a su alrededor, asintiendo de nuevo al ver lo necesario y a su alcance—. Bien, entonces… estaré afuera.

Lejos de apresurarlo desde su fuero interno —como usualmente solía hacer—, Naruto aferró al Namikaze por el brazo cuando este intentó levantarse, reteniéndolo.

Solo quería comprobar algo.

— ¿Está enojado? —Preguntó, tomando al mayor por sorpresa—… ¿Es por algo que hice?

—… —Todavía ensimismado, Minato sonrió con la última pregunta. Sin pensárselo, sujetó al menor por la nuca y juntó su frente a la de su hijo—. Fallaste al final —aclaró con una sonrisa, pareciéndole gracioso el sonrojo y el bote que Naruto pegó al reaccionar—. Sí, estoy molesto. No, no es contigo, jamás podría. Ahora tómate tu tiempo, tu mamá y yo esperaremos por ti afuera, nos tendrás al pendiente tuyo y… será así de hoy en siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

— D-de acuerdo —fatalmente avergonzado, Naruto asintió cabizbajo, esperando no tan pacientemente a que el mayor se apartara, mirando de reojo para verificar que él abandonara realmente la habitación.

Pero cuando Minato se marchaba, se detuvo en la puerta, dudoso. Finalmente volteó y abrió la boca con vacilación, observando a Naruto hundirse presurosamente en el agua, dejando un cúmulo de burbujas en la superficie.

El Namikaze suspiró. Ya hablarían más tarde, que al fin y al cabo _Itachi _no era su tema favorito, y aunque Kushina se había mostrado tan furiosa e indignada como él cuando la puso al tanto, ambos temían el cómo tomaría su hijo la noticia.

Definitivamente, el más afectado sería Naruto.

Al fin, tras que la puerta se cerrara, Naruto salió para recuperar aire, echando un último vistazo para cerciorarse de que de que el umbral de madera se hallara realmente empatado para, solo entonces, relajarse en el agua como realmente quería.

Y es que se sentía tan bien… estar a solas.

¿Controversial? Probablemente. Pero si descontaba el hecho de que (según Tsunade) había perdido una cantidad importante de neuronas en el área de la memoria, últimamente estaba formulando la teoría de que en realidad se le habían aflojado varios tornillos durante "su supuesta recaída". A menos que ya desde antes fuera así… antisocial. Aunque tampoco era ésa la palabra, porque él no detestaba la compañía. Siendo específico, eran más bien determinadas situaciones las que lo hacían detestar la compañía… Como los abrazos, que le tomaran las manos, los roces de frente inesperados, ¡y todo lo que el término "Muestra de cariño" pudiera englobar!

Que horror, supuestamente se bañaba solo y en bermuda para no sentirse avergonzado, y solo bastaba algo como lo que Minato acababa de hacer para desear salir huyendo de ahí.

Pero, como si eso fuese poco, cuando notó que ese anormal impulso fugitivo tendía a ser repetitivo, Naruto terminó formulando otra teoría tan loca como él mismo: Que, a lo mejor…, él no merecía ser querido. Cuando eso ocurría, se sentía en deuda, e increíblemente inseguro de poder devolver esos sentimientos. Y desde que despertó del "coma", TODOS lo habían procurado (endeudado) de alguna forma hasta ahora, todos a excepción de dos personas: Los hermanos Uchiha.

Naruto se incorporó en la bañera, pasándose las manos por el rostro para eliminar el agua excedente. Una vez relajado, se quitó la bermuda y alcanzó el jabón líquido, echando una porción en su cabello para empezar a fregarse la cabeza.

Itachi (su supuesto prometido) era un completo misterio y solo le había visto dos veces hasta ahora. La primera había sido al despertar del coma. Resultaba irónico pensar que en esos momentos ni siquiera sabía quién rayos era él. Itachi simplemente estaba ahí cuando él abrió los ojos, y aunque se observaron por bastante rato en realidad, el Uchiha se había marchado sin hacer o decir nada.

Extrañamente, en aquél instante, Naruto no esperó algo distinto.

Así, lo que fue descubriendo de sí mismo era gracias a los demás. Que se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto, que aunque era menor de edad era un neoyorkino con intenciones de robar una casa rodante, o algo así, y que probablemente usaba ropa interior 'unitalla'. Aunque esa última era solo una mera conjetura de Sai, nada que él mismo hubiese verificado… aún.

Paralizado, Naruto dejó caer la esponja para abalanzarse sobre la bermuda que se había quitado recién, comprobando la etiqueta con suma curiosidad.

— Increíble —murmuró sorprendido— ¡Realmente es unitalla!

La segunda vez que vio a Itachi fue justo antes de _conocer_ al estreñido de Sasuke. Tras disfrutar varios días de ocio en el hospital, empezó a sentirse un poco presionado a recordar a causa de los insistes comentarios de los demás. «Que si su color favorito era tal» «Que si su plato favorito era cual» «Que si recordaba "x", "xx" y hasta como insinuarte para terminar montándotela en "XXX" situación»… Esa última (y bochornosa) pregunta obviamente la había hecho Sai, según él aconsejándole tras concluir que Itachi debía estar molesto por alguna razón, pues su largo ausentismo en la lista de visitas era algo de lo que todos se habían percatado ya.

« ¡Serás insensible!» Había rugido Gaara en aquél momento « ¡Naruto no está para esas cosas! ¡Si Itachi está molesto deberá ocuparse él mismo del problema y hacerse a la idea de que Naruto lo recordará cuando pueda, o cuando quiera!»

Como adoró a Gaara en ese momento. A excepción del pelirrojo, todos parecían a espera de que su memoria diera signo de vida alguno. ¡Si prácticamente había regresado de la tumba! (en las mismas y optimistas palabras de Tsunade) ¿Qué más podía pedir? Y es que después de que su corazón colapsara y le quedaran algunos desperfectos en la _azotea_ causados por la falta de oxígeno y el coma, ni siquiera ella apostaba a su favor.

Y eso que Tsunade siempre hacía malas apuestas.

Precisamente por eso pidió verlo, a 'su prometido', y de la forma más sutil que halló, le preguntó por _'El antiguo Naruto'_.

« ¿Para qué querrías saber?» Había contestado Itachi con molestia «En lugar de hacerme perder el tiempo, dedícate a disfrutar de lo que _Tú_ gozas, y que _Naruto_ tanto deseó». En aquél momento Itachi lo dejó pasmado y con una duda enorme carcomiéndole las entrañas.

¿Había entendido bien?

¿Insinuaba que él y _Naruto… _no eran la misma persona?

¡¿Realmente no lo era?!

Entonces por qué, solo instantes después, y pese a que era la primera vez que lo veía, un Sasuke particularmente vulnerable había llegado a su habitación, mirándole, abrazándole y susurrando en su oído aquellas palabras que de alguna forma sabía Itachi jamás pronunciaría.

«… creo que te amo.»

Naruto juntó sus manos y se llevó un poco de agua al rostro, procurando deshacerse del jabón y de pensamientos inoportunos. Lo que Sasuke le había hecho sentir… citaba una larga lista de emociones que excluía la deuda o la vergüenza; y francamente, trataba de no pensar demasiado en la razón de aquello.

Concluida su rutina de limpieza, el espejo en las cercanías robó la atención del Uzumaki, y no pudo evitar tragar pesado cuando recorrió con la vista el no tan corto camino al tocador. ¿Lograría ir por sí mismo? No tenía mucho de haber iniciado las sesiones de rehabilitación.

Decidido, apoyó una mano en la pared y la otra en el banquillo donde estaban los artículos de higiene, inspiró y contuvo el aire al levantarse de un tirón. Sus piernas temblaron, pero logró estar de pie, o al menos lo estuvo por un segundo antes de resbalar y caer de sentón. Quejándose bajito, se llevó una mano a la rabadilla, respingando cuando oyó la puerta ser golpeada y la inconfundible voz de Minato hizo acto de presencia desde el otro lado.

— ¿Todo bien allá dentro?

— ¡C-claro!

— ¿Seguro?

— ¡Hn! ¡Perfecto! —aseguró, levantándose en un impulso y aferrándose al tocador con tanta prisa que tiró algunas cosas sin querer en su camino.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

— ¡Nada! —contestó veloz al tiempo que finalmente conseguía acercarse la butaca acojinada y sentarse en ella, presionando su pecho para tranquilizarse sin emitir sonido.

—… —Minato dudó sobre su situación— Recuerda que si necesitas ayuda, seguimos aquí —, pero al final pareció regalarle un voto de confianza.

— ¡Gracias! —Definitivamente más relajado, Naruto suspiró profundo, decantando finalmente en su objetivo: mirarse en el espejo.

Usualmente no le gustaba hacerlo, porque no veía más que su expresión amnésica (o sea, crédulo e ignorante). Y aunque esta vez no fue distinto, sí vio reflejado algo más: su propia impaciencia. Su necesidad urgente de tener algún recuerdo que lo ligara al nombre con el que todos lo llamaban, de poder decirle a Sasuke que recordaba, ¡y demostrarle a Itachi que estaba en un error!

_¡Itachi siempre exagera!_

Inconscientemente, Naruto frunció el ceño y sujetó su cabeza cuando ésta comenzó a punzar a causa del enfado.

— Naruto Uzumaki—espetó al volver a mirarse, experimentando una abrumadora sensación de vértigo al topar con un reflejo distinto al de momentos atrás. En el espejo veía a un completo desconocido, uno que sin embargo lucía exactamente igual a él. Era el mismo rostro, el mismo tono de piel, e incluso la misma melena larga, rubia y recién lavada goteándole el cuello. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que esa mirada tan brillante y molesta no era la suya.

¿O tal vez si?

Naruto desplazó una mano hacia el espejo, sintiendo más emoción que lógica pensante cuando vio a _Su_ _otro yo _hacer exactamente lo mismo, decepcionándose tanto como su reflejo al palpar el límite físico y predecible del cristal.

¡Era tan injusto! Si solo pudiese atravesar esa barrera, si pudiese recuperar la parte que había perdido de sí, quizás entonces comprendería verdaderamente porque se sentía solo aun cuando _supuestamente_ ya no era huérfano, entendería porque Sai y Gaara insistían en llevarle a comer ramen, y podría decir algo a Iruka cuando éste le secreteaba cosas como si fuesen confidentes.

Y sobre todo, sabría porque Sasuke decía creer amarlo… mientras que Itachi parecía detestarlo.

Aquél medio día su reflejo parecía un poco distinto al habitual.

Le tomó varios segundos, pero cuando untó la pasta en su cepillo dental y comenzó a lavarse, Gaara concluyó que todo su día había sido 'distinto a lo habitual'. En primer lugar, se había levantado tarde, muy tarde. En segunda, la faena madrugadora que se suscitaba en su domicilio desde que los _Tenzou_ habían invadido el espacio personal de los _Sabakku No_ —literalmente— era difícil de evitar.

Temari era la única excepción a la regla. Ella simpatizaba de maravilla con aquél par de _Frikis_ y consideraba un verdadero gusto el que ahora las dos familias compartieran el mismo domicilio en los suburbios Uchiha. Los Tenzou le parecían «tan encantadores~»…

— Como no —bufó en total desacuerdo, enjuagándose y recolocando el cepillo en su sitio antes de encaminarse por la casa.

Siendo honesto, a Gaara la absurda rivalidad de su tío Yashamaru con Tenzou Yamato le daba igual. Solo ellos parecían desvivirse por demostrar quién sabía más sobre política, milicia o acciones inmediatas ante catástrofes naturales. ¡Era el otro Tenzou el que lo jodía! —en sentido figurado claro—. Aunque, desde un punto de vista lógico, seguramente su tío Yashamaru también pasaba de la insana dependencia que Sai demostraba tener para con él.

— ¡Al fin despiertas Gaa-chan! —Saludó su hermana en cuanto entró a la cocina, notando como ella gustaba de seguir ignorando lo mucho que detestaba el "chan" después del odioso diminutivo de su nombre—. ¿Sai-kun no te acompaña hoy?

— No le veo lo raro —mintió—. No es como si fuésemos 'Pan y Mantequilla' —aludió, untando precisamente un poco de ésta en una tostada mientras trataba de restarle la importancia que ella quería darle.

— Pues Sai está convencido de ser el 'Pan' —bromeó ella—, y apuesto lo que sea a que se muere por derretir a la 'Mantequilla'.

— Temari —siseó, entrecerrando su mirar agua marino al verla carcajear de lo lindo.

— A mi me parece tierno… y honesto —admitió complacida—. Casi como un niño grande.

Un niño grande. En su fuero interno, Gaara admitió que esa era una buena descripción para Sai. Diciendo lo que opina sin pensar, repitiendo solo lo que le parece interesante y tomando lo que le gusta sin siquiera pedir permiso. Más que un niño, le parecía un bebé.

— ¿Te has acostado con él?

— ¡Temari! —rugió con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué~? Es solo curiosidad —se justificó la oji verde— Con la de veces que Sai ha conseguido colarse en tu cuarto y lo tarde que has despertado hoy, no es mi culpa empezar a dudar.

— Pues deja de preguntarte cosas inútiles —sentenció, desviando el rostro con enfado al tiempo que procuraba no sonrojarse. Ciertamente no se habían acostado, aunque no por falta de insistencia por parte del estúpido pintor ausente, sino por la buena cordura que él mismo poseía. Es decir, no es como si fueran pareja, ¿Por qué habrían de tener intimidad?

— Moh, no seas amargado, hermanito, mira el lado positivo. El que te relacionaras con ese Uchiha dejó algo bueno al final —Temari frunció el ceño al pronunciar el apellido, sonriendo luego con picardía—. Si yo no tuviera novio y el hijo de nuestro nuevo guardaespaldas me acosara de esa forma, me sentiría muy, muy sexy.

Gaara reviró los ojos con fastidio. Temari aun resoplaba al recordar a Sasuke, y al pervertido acechador de Sai lo aceptaba sin peros. ¡El mundo estaba definitivamente de cabeza! ¿Sino de que otra forma explicaría que la familia de su ex novio estuviera pagando al desdichado Estratega Militar para custodiar a todo aquél que se apellidara _Sabakku No?_, provocando que ahora un sinfín de cámaras filmaran hasta el más oculto recoveco de su domicilio.

— Por cierto, Gaa-chan —llamó su hermana de nuevo— ¿Sabías que el apellido de soltera de la madre de Yamato-san es Uchiha?

— ¡¿Son parientes?! —saltó sorprendido.

— Pues…

— Oh, veo que despertaste ya, Gaa-chan —exclamó de repente un morocho, peli corto y siempre uniformado, al entrar a la cocina; aunque friki y escalofriante también eran buenos añadidos para describir a Yamato, el padre de Sai—. ¿Disfrutaron su noche? Aunque es extraño no ver a Sai contigo, ¿acaso riñeron? —comentaba mientras se servía café como si nada, ignorando la risita de Temari y el gesto fulminante del pelirrojo al reafirmar que en su casa no quedaba ni pizca de privacidad.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo nos trata como pareja? —rabió.

— ¿No lo son? —corearon enseguida los presentes.

— ¡No! ¡Joder, de verdad actúan como si no miraran los videos de seguridad! —recriminó, comprobando sus sospechas al ver a su hermana y al guardaespaldas de la familia cruzas miradas culpables.

— Como sea —Temari agitó la mano al frente— Es raro que Sai-kun te deje solo un sábado por la tarde, algo debiste hacerle.

— ¡Que no!

— Ahora que recuerdo, es dos —terció el azabache, apartando la vista del calendario que colgaba del frigorífico— Sai solo debe haber ido al cementerio, como cada mes.

— ¿Cementerio? —corearon los jóvenes.

— Tengo que salir, ¿Alguien necesita un aventón? —continuó de lo más despreocupado.

— ¡Yo!

El ahora guardaespaldas sonrió al ver la mano alzada de Gaara, quien en seguida se apresuró en busca de una chaqueta para disimular el atisbo de inquietud que se le calcó en el rostro. Si al final Sai desistía de sus intentos de conquista, Yamato estaba seguro de que su hijo por lo menos habría conseguido un buen amigo.

— ¿Hola? —Contestó el pelirrojo al volver a la cocina y oír que el teléfono a su lado empezaba a timbrar—, ¿Quién? —se extrañó, frunciendo el ceño con impaciencia, y justo cuando pareció reconocer al remitente, Gaara colgó, volviéndose hacia ellos con una sonrisa levemente sospechosa—. Número equivocado. ¿Nos vamos?

… Aunque, si Yamato tenía que ser sincero, el chico le caía bien.

A veces incluso se animaba a pensar que el sabría cómo hacerlo, que Gaara encontraría la clave, y abriría el sellado corazón de Sai.

Libre de zapatos, la nieve crujía bajo sus pies y quemaba un poco en realidad. Pese a ello, Sai admiraba el pequeño repertorio de sensaciones que el frío le brindaba.

_« ¿Tan agradable es?». _Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones al recordar la conversación de Gaara y Naruto, cuando el oji azul les sugirió que lo intentaran alguna vez: estar descalzos. Francamente a él no le pareció mala idea, solo que durante la rehabilitación vieron al rubio enterrar los pies en arena, no en nieve, con el supuesto fin de activar sus nervios y que sus piernas recuperaran algo de fuerza y sensibilidad.

¿Acaso era posible? ¿Recuperar sensibilidad?... Todavía cerca del responso del cementerio, el moreno volvió la vista hacia el horizonte.

Siempre parecía tan lejano.

Haciendo por primera vez algo más que observar, Sai empezó a andar. Curiosamente, contrario a lo que siempre creyó, no sintió dudas mientras lo hacía, yendo directo hacia su pasado sin que su hogar en llamas, los estallidos de las armas, o los rostros que a veces todavía veía en sueños, lo detuvieran. Vaya, esta vez ni siquiera recordó en compararse con Sasuke, imaginando que su primo estaría en su misma situación si Itachi también se hubiese demorado en desaparecer de sus vidas… como Mizuki.

Simplemente, la nieve bajo sus plantas logró anestesiar sus temores.

Finalmente Sai se detuvo en calma, tomando una nota mental de la realidad: El punto gris en el horizonte, aquél donde su familia había sido enterrada, nunca estuvo tan lejos como siempre creyó. Quizás porque ya no era un niño, y sus pasos se habían vuelto indudablemente largos. Si, esa era una posibilidad.

Apreció lápida por lápida (su verdadero nombre figuraba en una de ellas). Uchiha, todas y cada una de ellas, y observaba la penúltima cuando, por un brevísimo instante, notó algo más que la conocida hilera de Kanjis. Ahí, sentado y exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, Mizuki le sonrió como cuando niños. Su hermano mostró con la mano derecha el mismo gesto de amor y paz que con el que solía despedirse de sus entonces inseparables Itachi y Kisame, alejando ese ademán a modo de saludo al tiempo que su imagen se desvaneció en el aire.

Con una torpeza impropia, Sai alzó la mano… Y sin más ni más, aquella idea descabellada se plantó en su interior. Una emoción vibrante que no recordaba haber sentido lo inundó, arrancándole una sonrisa espontánea que lo hizo volverse hacia el resto de lápidas.

De repente sentía ganas de hablar, hablar y contar a su familia sobre Yamato, sobre la Galería Sur, platicarles de su _sempai_, de sus amigos, y sobre todo, de Gaara.

¡Era cierto! Sai sacó su móvil y empezó a teclear a velocidad récord. Esto tenía que saberlo Gaara-chan. ¡Su familia no estaba en el cielo! (como erróneamente le habían hecho creer), sino que todo este tiempo se habían quedado en la tierra… espiándolo mientras aprovechaban su ventajoso estado de invisibilidad.

El agua apareció desde el primer intento. De hecho, encontrarla fue algo meramente accidental, provocado por pisar la delgada capa de hielo del lago artificial donde una vez estuvo el hoyo 19.

¡Ah!, qué tiempos aquellos. Y no era precisamente el golf lo que Sasuke más añoraba, ¡sino su paz mental!

Después de haber abierto el enigmático sobre amarillo y caminado cerca del lago mientras cuestionaba la veracidad del sorprendente e irreal documento que había hallado en su interior, el azabache había tenido que detener sus complejos procesos mentales al escuchar el amenazante _crack_ de la orilla apenas puso un pie encima.

En un primer instante, Sasuke maldijo su afinado instinto de supervivencia. Después maldijo al lago, al ver lo inútil que resultaba para patinar y lo fácil que era poder cometer suicidio en el. Sucedía en los dramas: El hielo cedía y alguien acababa en el fondo pese al llanto desconsolado de algún infortunado testigo (usualmente el/la persona amada de la víctima).

Aunque, ¿qué no solían ser muertes accidentales?

Para fortuna de Mikoto, en lugar de seguir pensando cosas sin sentido, Sasuke se entretuvo picando la delgada capa de hielo de la orilla con una rama seca que encontró por ahí, formando una brecha que en poco le pareció una vía marítima perfecta para… ¡Un barco de papel!

Sasuke vació el sobre y solo necesitó doblar la hoja apropiadamente para tener la figura pronto entre sus manos. Justo en el momento decisivo, el Uchiha pensó que, de conservarlo en su habitación, nadie notaría lo que realmente era… Pero no quería, así que se agachó y lo colocó en el agua sin miramientos, obligándolo a navegar e impulsándolo con la vara tras ver que, en un día tan soleado, no soplaría una sola brisa así esperase toda la mañana.

Sin embargo se equivocó, y el barco volvió a la orilla (en más de una ocasión) de la forma indeseada: a flote.

— ¡Kuso! —Se quejó con el ceño fruncido, molesto de ver lo resistente que había resultado ser esa diabólica embarcación miniatura. — ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente hundirte en silencio? —Reprochó, picando la figurilla de papel como si buscase torturarla.

— ¿Y cuál es la prisa porque lo haga? —Sasuke respingó y volteó hacia la derecha, sorprendiéndose de hallar al siempre responsable de sus casi-infartos sentado a escasos cinco metros de distancia.

¡¿Desde cuándo?!... Aunque lo cierto era que no se había tomado la molestia de mirar a su alrededor desde…, bueno, lo suficiente como para que Naruto pasara por ahí y decidiera tomar asiento para observar el "Episodio demencial de Uchiha Sasuke, parte un-mil".

— No sabía que te gustaba la papiroflexia —y quizás como un gesto de consideración (por haberlo casi -infartado, otra vez) Naruto le sonrió—… Eso es taan nerd—. ¿Considerado, él? ¡Ja!

Sasuke dejó de lado su pequeña inmersión al pasado (aquél donde Naruto gustaba de asustarlo cada que podía) para regresar al presente, ese donde había descubierto que si hacía lo mismo que él (olvidar), podían empezar de nuevo… aunque de una forma distinta a la anterior.

— Para tu información, la papiroflexia no es tan simple, ni algo que cualquiera sepa apreciar, usuratonkachi —citó de inmediato—. Se requiere un mínimo de esto —se señaló la sien—, algo que no deberías malgastar de ahora en adelante, ya que te sobrevivieron muy pocas —concluyó, sonriendo con algo de prepotencia al ver el repentino tic que asaltó la ceja del oji azul.

— ¡Que te den, Sasuke-teme! —insultó indignado el menor, desviando el rostro con un puchero mientras el ahora divertido azabache se debatía entre contestar eso o no. Desde que no tenía recuerdos, molestar a Naruto era tan fácil que se hacía vicio, solo que era un pasatiempo que prefería disfrutar sin público, así que cambió de tema.

— ¿Qué haces tan lejos de la mansión? ¿Y tus padres? —Preguntó, mirando las cercanías en busca del acompañante en turno, notando como el oji azul se inquietaba presa de un repentino y sospechoso nerviosismo—. Pregunté algo, dobe. ¿Acaso la des-cocada también mató tus neuronas auditivas?

— ¡Juro que solo era un experimento! —Confesó el blondo de pronto, tan sonoramente como quien habla de un crimen—. ¡Caminar no era nada fácil esta mañana, así que…! Para qué pedir ayuda si, aunque quisiera pasear… no iba a llegar tan lejos de todas formas —concluyó con timidez.

Pero lejos de reprenderlo, como posiblemente el blondo imaginaba haría, Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido y buscó entonces a conciencia (¡Que la distancia recorrida desafiaba la lógica médica!), hallando entonces un carrito de golf en las cercanías. Oh, eso estaba mejor. Mantener el pedal a fondo no debía representar mucho esfuerzo.

— En realidad, llegar al jardín por mi cuenta, sí fue un poco cansado —el rubio suspiró y bufó con expresión de regañado—. Dejémoslo así, ¿vale?… Mejor dime ¿por qué un barco?

— ¿Eh? —atrayendo finalmente la atención del azabache.

— Que ¿por qué un barco? —repitió ahora el blondo con curiosidad, señalando la casi hundida figurita en la orilla del casquete.

— Oh, eso —el azabache consideró una vez más su actitud hacia ese papel. ¿Aún invalidada, de verdad estaba bien deshacerse del acta de matrimonio sin que Naruto la viera alguna vez?... Era de ambos.

— Yo que tú habría hecho un avión. Son más divertidos —opinó el menor, y aún con la mirada en su naufragio diminuto, una sonrisa se perfiló en el rostro del oji-azul—. De hecho, un día pilotearé uno hasta el fin del mundo, y entonces, saltaré en paracaídas.

— Menos mal y lo primero que planeas es en llevar puesto el paracaídas —a Naruto se le escapó una risita—. Aunque aprender a pilotear no se oye tan mal —confesó el moreno, con la idea de que si Naruto aprendía a volar, la tierra dejaría de ser zona segura.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Entonces… dejarías que te lleve? —Sasuke miró al rubio tras su comentario, hallando el peculiar y siempre enigmático brillo de sus zafiros… ese que combinaba perfecto con la sonrisa que Naruto esbozó en ese momento.

—… ¿Llevarme a dónde? —preguntó distraído, intentando sin éxito desviar la mirada para volver a concentrarse en el tema, esperando que Naruto hiciese algo más que agitar su corazón y se dignara finalmente a contestar.

— Pues al cielo, Sasuke, ¿dónde más?

Perplejo, Sasuke volvió a mirarlo, concluyendo que esa respuesta sonaba aún más sugerente que lo anterior… ¡Joder! Tan rápido como lo había pensado, Sasuke desvió sus ojos al lago y reconsideró la idea del suicidio disfrazado de accidente climático. ¡Se supone que él ya no tenía ese tipo de delirios por su cuñado!

¡Todo era culpa de Itachi!

— Por la cara que has puesto, pensaré que le temes a las alturas, teme —ignorante de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del azabache, Naruto parecía divertirse de su expresión estupefacta—. Neh, si prometo ser un buen piloto, ¿vendrías conmigo? Será divertido.

Sasuke volvió a mirarle con sorpresa. ¡Era una invitación después de todo! Apenas asimilada, no pudo evitar señalarlo con dedo acusador.

— Ni se te ocurra, no lo haré.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! —Protestó el oji azul— ¡Todos dicen que es accesible y que debe ser alucinante, pero nadie parece querer intentarlo!

— ¡Obvio! A diferencia tuya, nadie más tiene tendencias suicidas —Sasuke procuró no morderse la lengua con sus palabras.

— ¡¿Y a quien se supone arrastraré entonces?! ¡¿A Minato?! —tan rápido como lo había soltado, Naruto jadeó y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, notando como el azabache sonreía con tan inesperado comentario.

— Y yo que pensé que no lo llamabas de ninguna forma. ¿Tu padre sabe que lo llamas por su nombre de pila? —indagó, realmente divertido de ver el abochornado puchero del menor. El rubio le mostró la lengua, volteando en sentido contrario con enfado. Por lo visto el Namikaze no lo sabía, y se notaba que Naruto prefería no tener que enterarlo.

Pero Sasuke no lo culpaba, así fueran padre e hijo, ellos tenían muy poco de haber empezado a tratarse. Así que, evitándole dilemas incómodos, el azabache se limitó a caminar alrededor del blondo, procurando volver a entrar en su campo de visión. Naruto alzó la vista al percatarse y viró el rostro de nuevo, todavía enfurruñado.

— ¿Por qué no invitas al dúo dinámico? —sugirió Sasuke, sentándose a su lado— Solo tienes que convencer a Gaara, entonces Sai irá, quieras llevarlo o no.

Frunciendo el ceño, Naruto negó desilusionado. Sasuke se había negado, tal y como pensó que haría. La verdad era que él no sabía si los demás temerían al salto en paracaídas, pero estaba seguro de que alguien (probablemente Minato) aceptaría llevarlo si externara su deseo de querer ir. Pero ese era justamente el problema, quería ir con Sasuke. De alguna manera, aquél comentario furtivo en el hospital cuando "lo conoció", le había hecho creer que, quizás (por algún descabellado motivo que tenía miedo de confirmar), Sasuke sentía alguna especie de debilidad por él.

Pero no era así.

Ignorando la dolorosa punzada que le taladró la sien y que lo hizo llevarse una mano a esa zona, Naruto se sintió aún más frustrado que la vez en la que creyó que podría fabricar una Llave Maestra que abriese todo tipo de cerradura, _algo que Itachi le advirtió sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero que él se empecinó en_…

— Yo pilotearé —exclamó Sasuke de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos antes de que asimilara siquiera lo que hacía.

El azabache había tratado de sonar disimulado, y fingió no ver cuando el rubio volteó perplejo y boca abierta hacia él, seguramente ahora con dudas (ciertamente infundadas) sobre su salud auditiva.

— Solo por seguridad, tú sabes —agregó a prisa—, no podría dormir pensando que una parte de la población mundial desaparecerá si estrellas el avión por ahí en un descuido tuyo. ¿Comprendes?

Asintiendo rápida y repetidamente, Naruto sonrió con fascinación. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡El nerd mala leche de Sasuke estaba aceptando! Se le escapó una risa quedita, una que se esforzó cada vez más por controlar. Finalmente, se dejó ir de espaldas al césped y carcajeó con libertad, ya sin preocuparse de que el azabache mirara raro su repentino e irracional ataque de risa. _De verdad que ya no importaba_. Naruto se sujetó la panza y sintió la risa fluir, reconociéndola como algo delicioso que hacía tiempo debió haber probado

, disfrutándola a cada borboteo, y encogiéndose un poco sobre sí cuando la fatiga y la paz comenzaran a relajarlo.

Sin embargo, una vez quieto, una duda asaltó su mente. ¿Esa alegría tan repentina… sería producto de_ su antiguo yo_, o sería una sensación nueva?

— ¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso?

Aún tranquilo, Naruto miró a Sasuke, recuperando su sonrisa con ello. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿también _el Naruto de Itachi _habría llegado a sentirse así de feliz con el simple hecho de mirar a Sasuke?

Una vocecita en su interior empezaba a susurrarle que sí.

— Muy bien, lo reconozco, mi abuela tenía razón —escandalizó el azabache— ¡Se te achicharró el cerebro! Y solo para que lo sepas, ve enterándote que no pienso hacer nada más que pilotear ¿Oíste? Quien me manda, solo a mí se me ocurre aceptar ir contigo…

La sonrisa de Naruto se amplió con el discurso del moreno. Por supuesto que no halló problema alguno en darle la razón. Primero lo primero, subirlo al avión. Una vez ahí, ya pensaría en una forma de hacerlo saltar.

— ¡Ne, Sasuke, deberíamos planearlo todo de una vez! —Sugirió, sentándose de tirón—. Que vamos a llevar, cuando vamos a ir, que comeremos ahí —enlistó animado.

— Eh… —Sasuke dudó, y Naruto sintió que su alegría se tambaleó en la cuerda floja, detalle que el moreno leyó instantáneamente en su expresión— ¿Iremos ya?... Es decir, tú aún no te has recuperado del todo.

— ¡Estoy perfectamente! —soltó a bocajarro, amagando con levantarse cuando el azabache le sujetó por los brazos, obligándolo a permanecer sentado. Naruto lo miró dolido.

— Ya he visto cuan recuperado estás, no necesitas hacer esto para que te crea. Es solo que… ahora no, Naruto. Apenas volví a la escuela tras estar ausente bastante tiempo, y yo… quiero graduarme adecuadamente… en verdad quiero.

— ¡Eso que tiene que ver con…! —iniciaba el blondo, parando al ver la oscura mirada de Sasuke entornarse con agobio. Entonces la férrea idea de convencerlo se esfumó de su mente. Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, abriéndolos casi al instante con un brillo determinado en ellos—. Entonces… tengamos una cita.

Sasuke quedó estático.

—… ¿Qué?

— ¡Pues eso! ¡Que…! —Naruto bajó la vista, empezando a sentirse apenado— salgas conmigo… ¿Por favor?

Perplejo, Sasuke bufó con gracia, recuperando su gesto atónito inmediatamente. Necesitaba decir algo… y pronto.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que yo no soy Itachi, verdad? — ¡Pero eso no, por dios!

Naruto lo miró de golpe, sorprendido, y Sasuke se aferró la cabeza, cayendo en cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido.

— Es decir… antes de esto, yo… nosotros…

— ¡Shh! —cubriendo los labios de Sasuke con la yema de sus dedos, Naruto negó, pensando cuidadosamente que decir, algo que sabía no se le daba bien, por lo que suspiró y dejó que su interior hablara por el—. Sasuke… —pronunció— Sasuke, Sasuke, ¡Sasuke! —Gritó antes de callar, soltando al aún perplejo azabache—… y podría continuar llamándote.

El azabache frunció el ceño, confundido.

— ¿Sabes? —Prosiguió el blondo— Al convivir contigo todo este tiempo no me había dado cuenta pero, aun sin recuerdos, es tu nombre el único que pronuncio con naturalidad. Llamarte… me hace sentir bien.

Sasuke permanecía atento, maldiciendo en silencio el remolino que sacudió su interior al querer dar significado a lo que oía. Pero se había cansado de suponer, así que esta vez se obligó a preguntar.

— ¿Yo… te gusto?

Naruto aferró sus jeans al oír semejante pregunta, mirando el pasto congelado con un poco de timidez antes de decidirse a mirarle, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con nerviosismo.

— Yo… —se sonrojó sin querer, luchando por no apartar los ojos de los de Sasuke, aquellos que cuando creían que no veía, le miraban de la misma forma en que lo hacía ahora. Por ello, más que nada por ello, necesitaba ser sincero—. Sospecho que así era, y… necesito saber si es verdad.

Aún sin creerlo, Sasuke desvió su mirar sorprendido hacia el lago congelado, hacia la vegetación seca del otro lado, trasladándose al escenario de esa mañana, junto a su hermano. _«Tómalo o déjalo, tonto y pequeño Sasuke»__… _¿Acaso él…? ¡Con un demonio, era absurdo!, ¡¿Cómo podría Itachi estar detrás de algo como esto?!

— No dependamos de la suerte, Sasuke —pronunció el menor al levantarse, sacudiéndose a orillas del lago—. Tengamos una cita y veamos si soy capaz de recordar que es lo que sentía por ti —propuso, volteando a medias y sonriendo al ver la atenta mirada del moreno en él—. ¿O prefieres apostar?

— ¿Por qué no? Te he ganado al póker antes —presumió.

— ¿En serio? —Naruto sonrió— Pero debió ser antes de que te derrotara humillantemente ¿cierto?

— Ya quisieras, dobe —contraatacó—. Ganarle a alguien con un pacto diabólico fue pan comido en aquél entonces.

— ¿Pacto diabólico? —Naruto carcajeó quedito, agachándose frente al moreno e ignorando el hormigueo que todavía debilitaba sus piernas para mirarle con algo más que curiosidad… Era extraño, cuando estaban así, sentía ganas de ser coqueto y hacer algo atrevido, pero la idea le resultaba más bochornosa que emocionante, y Sasuke no podía escoger mejores momentos para parecerle tan altaneramente bien parecido.

Naruto desvió el rostro, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que Sasuke (aunque, obviamente, por razones distintas), volviendo a sentirse como lo que realmente era, un adolescente a mitad de una locura.

La charla había durado tan poco a su parecer…

Suspirando con un deje de decepción, Naruto ignoró el anaranjado paisaje del camino para volver la vista hacia el interior del vehículo en el que viajaba, asimilando que su suerte no parecía ser muy buena en realidad. Es decir, ni siquiera había acordado los detalles de su salida con Sasuke cuando dos de los tantos guardias de seguridad de la mansión, los abordaron y les anunciaron que los escoltarían de vuelta.

Al principio Naruto tuvo la sensación de que los estaban arrestando por hacer algo indebido (¿sería eso a lo que algunos llaman conciencia?), idea tonta que se esfumó cuando uno de los sujetos avisó por la radio que lo habían encontrado sano y salvo.

El oji azul subió los pies en el asiento y se abrazó por las rodillas. Aunque le parecía tonto, aceptaba que haber desaparecido de la habitación sin avisar a nadie no había sido muy buena idea. Simplemente no pensó que se preocuparían tanto por él. _A excepción de Itachi, a nadie antes le había importado a dónde o con quién iba._

También en el asiento trasero, Sasuke volteó hacia Naruto al escucharlo quejarse, extrañándose al ver al oji azul llevarse las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada —negó, masajeándose la sien—, punza. Solo eso —. Sasuke frunció el ceño, e inconforme con la respuesta, se acercó al menor, estiró una mano y presionó en la puerta el botón para bajar el cristal, permitiendo que el aire se colara al interior.

Pegado a más no poder al respaldo, Naruto parpadeó sorprendido por la acción… y por tener a Sasuke frente a él. Empezaba a sentirse nervioso por ello.

— Estabas pálido —murmuró el Uchiha, regresando a su lado del vehículo sin quitarle la vista de encima—, solo eso.

Perplejo y con sus cuencas añiles fijas en el azabache, Naruto inspiró dispuesto a hablar. ¡Qué importaba si había guardias enfrente! Solo preguntaría la hora, la fecha y el sitio. Ellos no sabrían si hablaban de un concierto o de una cita.

— Hemos llegado —anunció el copiloto.

_¿Eh?_ Naruto parpadeó incrédulo, mirando hacia adelante justo cuando el que hacía de chofer bajó del vehículo.

— Por aquí, por favor —Naruto volteó hacia su puerta cuando esta se abrió, volviendo sus sorprendidos zafiros hacia Sasuke y hacia la puerta una vez más. ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Ese edificio ni siquiera era la mansión!

— Dobe —se burló el moreno, sonriendo de lado al bajarse del auto.

_¡¿Era en serio?!_

Caminando por los pasillos del auditorio que los Uchiha tenían al otro lado del jardín, y donde supuestamente tenían sus reuniones familiares, Naruto maldijo su suerte una infinidad de veces, y a Sasuke otras tantas por haberlo abandonado en el auto, ignorante de que el guardia que lo ayudaba a andar temía que el brazo se le cayera debido a la falta de circulación a la que el rubio lo estaba sometiendo.

Pero lejos de ahuyentar su mal agüero…

— Si lo que dices fuera cierto, él estaría aquí y no perdido en quién sabe dónde—pronunció Minato desde el interior del salón al que estaban por entrar. Se oía molesto—. Me cuesta decirlo, pero se marchó sin que esto pareciera importarle.

Instantáneamente abrumado por aquél reproche, Naruto tuvo el impulso de soltar al guardia para entrar y justificar su comportamiento. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de no ser porque Sasuke levantó la mano en un ademán que más bien iba dirigido a sus escoltas, pidiendo un poco de tiempo y silencio mientras él miraba extrañado el umbral.

— Oh, vamos, Minato —Jiraiya, seguramente sentado junto a Tsunade, carraspeó antes de animarse a opinar—, al final sucedió tal y como Itachi como predijo, no por nada están comprometidos. Naruto apareció, deberíamos concentrarnos en celebrar eso.

— Jiraiya-san…

La protesta de Minato se quedó en el aire, permitiendo a Naruto el tiempo suficiente para comprender la situación. Su padre no se estaba refiriendo a él, sino a… ¿Itachi?

¿Pero qué rayos…?

El rubio frunció el ceño y elevó la vista cuando Sasuke se movió sigiloso hacia el marco de la puerta, momento que el azabache aprovechó para dar un cuidadoso vistazo hacia el interior. Para el moreno, que su familia estuviera tan seria y callada no era normal.

Dentro, Minato aún se debatía entre terminar la oración o desistir. Apreciaba y respetaba tanto a esas personas. Pero ahora…

— Minato —el llamado de Kushina junto a él, capturó su atención. Ella se veía tan en conflicto como él, pero el verla recordó al Namikaze que era lo más importante.

Su familia.

— Lo siento, pero —pronunció, enfrentando a Jiraiya con sinceridad—, para mí, cuando una persona querida desaparece, un mensaje jamás será suficiente —concluyó, y por la expresión del resto, se notó que la mayoría de los presentes entendía perfectamente su inconformidad.

— Si Naruto no le importase, Itachi ni siquiera habría contestado nuestra llamada de alarma —pronunció Fugaku de repente. Era la primera vez que él opinaba al respecto en lo que llevaban discutiendo, pero lo había hecho con absoluta seguridad. Conocía a su hijo. Por ello, Fugaku miró a Kushina y a luego Minato antes que Mikoto asintiera a su lado, completamente de acuerdo con él.

— Francamente ni siquiera entiendo porque estamos discutiendo esto —opinó Asuma, rascándose la mejilla. Sentadas junto a él, Kurenai y Shizune se miraron preocupadas, mientras que Etsuko lucía más bien incómoda.

— ¿Por qué no dejamos que sean los muchachos los que hablen al respecto? —propuso Iruka.

— ¡Esa me parece una excelente idea! —apoyó enseguida Kakashi. A su lado, Shizui asintió insistentemente.

— ¡Pero ese es justamente mi punto! —Minato lució nuevamente molesto— Naruto e Itachi no se hablan, y no creo que no lo hayan notado.

— Entonces, ya está —simplificó Jiraiya—. Haremos que hablen, y decidan qué hacer.

— Ellos ya habían decidido que hacer —enfatizó Tsunade, alzando un poco la voz y mirando fijamente al Namikaze—. Por eso, esta conversación me parece absurda. ¡Ellos podrán tener los problemas que quieran, pero si quisieran terminar, lo habrían hecho desde hace mucho! Hay cosas que no nos toca a nosotros definir.

— Pero hay otras que sí —Minato sostuvo la almendrada mirada de la matriarca con decisión—. Legalmente Naruto aún es un niño… y el juez me ha concedido su patria protestad.

Tsunade golpeó la mesa con el puño tan estrepitosamente que más de uno sintió el impulso de sujetarla para evitar que asesinara al Namikaze.

— ¡No te atrevas a decidir por él, Minato! —Lo señaló la Uchiha— ¡¿Qué crees que pensaría tu hijo si tuviese memoria?!

— ¡Tsunade, basta!— Jiraiya la sujetó, intentando calmarla— ¡Es su padre, tiene todo el derecho de…!

— ¡El podrá ser su padre, pero fue nuestro Itachi la persona que le dio dignidad a su vida! ¡En más de un sentido! —Varios fruncieron el ceño ante las palabras de la matriarca, Kushina incluida, mirando entonces al rubio Namikaze en busca de una explicación que diera a la oración un significado distinto al que parecía tener.

— ¡¿Qué estás insinuando, mujer?! —Jiraiya casi zarandeó a su esposa, mirando entonces a Minato— ¡¿De qué rayos están hablando?!

—… Minato —llamó Kushina a su lado. La taheña apretó los puños ante la distante expresión de su esposo, a sabiendas de que ahora no conseguiría sonsacarle la verdad. Pero igual la averiguaría, así fuera lo último que hiciese.

El Namikaze bajó finalmente la mirada, escuchando el chasquido que la matriarca soltó al zafarse de Jiraiya para sentarse nuevamente, seguramente arrepentida de la imprudencia que había cometido. Él también se obligó a calmarse, respirando hondo para volver al plan.

— Mi familia y yo, no tenemos palabras para agradecer todo lo que han hecho por nosotros en este tiempo…

— Minato-san… —lo interrumpió Mikoto, buscando detenerlo.

— Viviremos siempre en deuda con ustedes…

— ¡Minato…! —repitió Jiraiya con cierto grado de perplejidad. Sentía que todo había tomado un rumbo extraño y catastrófico.

— Y por eso, siento tener que decir… lo que voy a decir…

— Oh, mi dios, lo va a hacer —Kurenai miró a Shizune con ojos redondos de sorpresa.

— Creo que lo mejor para mi familia es volver a casa…, y es obvio, que Naruto vendrá con nosotros.

— Imposible —aún afuera de la sala y atónito ante lo que oía, Sasuke miró a Naruto, mostrándose tan sorprendido como los guardias que los custodiaban, quienes sin pena ni gloria habían terminado por enterarse del chisme familiar y empezado a sentir congoja por la expresión conmocionada del oji-azul.

En la sala, Minato se puso en pie e hizo una corta reverencia que Kushina repitió antes de dirigirse a la salida. Tras ellos, Shizune se levantó presurosamente, atrayendo la atención de su familia.

— Iré por sake —anunció la morena.

— Y yo por leche —murmuró Mikoto, cortando el amago de levantarse al ver que Fugaku la detenía con un ademán y se levantaba el mismo por la encomienda.

Apenas atravesar el umbral, Fugaku se extrañó de ver ahí a Shizune estática, plantada justo detrás de los Namikaze, todos sorprendidos de hallar al peculiar grupo que permanecía en la entrada.

Nerviosos, los guardias de seguridad reverenciaron a los Uchiha, comunicando el final de su misión y anunciando su retirada. Kushina se acercó de inmediato a su hijo, permitiendo que el guardia que lo ayudaba, se marchara.

— Naruto, estás de pie —apremió ella con emoción. Pero lejos de escucharla, el menor desplazó su atención a Minato.

—… Necesito que me escuches —exclamó él. A Sasuke le pareció identificar cierto grado de súplica en la voz del Namikaze.

La mandíbula de Naruto se tensó visiblemente, y sus zafiros se entrecerraron, brillantes y furiosos. En ese momento, Sasuke deseó sacarlo de ahí, protegerlo de todo aquello. Él sabía que Itachi siempre había significado demasiado para Naruto. Sin embargo, el Uchiha respingó y volvió su mirar sorprendido hacia Fugaku antes de haber podido dar un solo paso, presa del repentino agarre que su padre había hecho sobre su brazo, bloqueando cualquier tipo de acción por su parte. Tonterías y estupideces incluidas.

¿Intuición paterna acaso?

— Shizune —Fugaku palmeó el hombro de su hermana con disimulo—, sake y leche, por favor —. La morena reaccionó enseguida, marchándose finalmente. Sasuke sintió entonces un disimulado apretón sobre su brazo, torciendo un gesto de molestia cuando no le quedó más remedio que pasar de Naruto y los Namikaze, y permitir que su padre lo guiara hacia el interior del salón, junto a sus inconformes parientes.

Fugaku lo condujo hasta su propia silla, instándolo a tomar asiento junto a una sorprendida Mikoto.

— Hijo —pronunció su padre—, haré de tu conocimiento que por consideración hacia Naruto, hacia Itachi, pero sobre todo, hacia ti, habíamos decidido hacer como que jamás vimos o escuchamos lo que tu hermano y tú se gritaron en el hospital cuando pelearon —Sasuke, al igual que el resto de los Uchiha, concentraron su entera atención en Fugaku, curiosos de tan repentina mención—… pero he cambiado de parecer, y estás castigado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de sobremanera, bajando la vista un momento hasta que terminó por mirar de nuevo a su progenitor con toda la extrañeza que sentía.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que escuchaste —pronunció él, inmutable como pocas veces lo había visto—. Te prohíbo terminantemente volver a acercarte a Naruto.

Esa tarde, cuando Kisame —tras la llamada de un viejo amigo— accedió a visitar la Galería Sur, pensó que se trataba de un viejo truco auto-publicitario… o de un intento de homicidio por aburrimiento.

Así pues —en nombre de la amistad— se encaró a pinturas enormes, pinturas pequeñas, pinturas felices, pinturas "emo", y hasta pinturas a las que ni siquiera les encontraba forma.

¿Pero quién decía que las exposiciones de arte eran aburridas?

El no, por supuesto. Internamente, Kisame tardó muy poco en admitir que le habían gustado la mayoría de las pinturas, e hizo de la última su favorita. Ese lienzo sin enmarcar que no estaba en el recorrido —por lo tanto, tampoco a la venta— y que para su sorpresa, había sido la única y exclusiva razón de que Deidara lo hubiese mandado a llamar. Con menos pesar del imaginado, Kisame reconoció que el recorrido había sido un mero capricho personal que su rubio amigo accedió cumplirle sin más petición que la inicial: Hacer una entrega personal.

— Guau, sí que eres bueno en esto —convencido, Kisame movió su lienzo favorito de atrás hacia adelante, igual que haría un niño con una calcomanía tridimensional—. Pero… creo que el ángel de la pintura me recuerda a alguien —admitió al fin.

— No me digas.

Pasando del tonito irónico usado por Deidara, quien por cierto parecía demasiado ocupado en tratar de hallar lo que buscaba dentro del desastre que tenía por estudio, Kisame alzó la tela a contra luz. Todavía veía como ayer los días en los que Sasori juraba que el rubio tenía talento, algo que apenas ahora tenía oportunidad de comprobar. ¿Su amigo pintor usaría modelos reales o solo plasmaría lo que le venía a la mente? Porque el ángel azabache del lienzo se le hacía vagamente familiar. Pasando del porte elegante, el encendido mirar celeste que tenía… esos ojos… ¡Eso era! ¡Si le cambiaba el estilo de cabello y su actitud, su físico y su mirada eran los de…!

— ¿Y a quién te recuerda? —llegando a su lado, Deidara miró a Kisame sudar la gota gorda. Tal vez a su enorme amigo, pensar le estaba suponiendo más esfuerzo del que aparentaba—. ¿Te doy una pista?

— ¡No, no! —Kisame carcajeó más alto de lo normal, devolviéndole el lienzo a la brevedad—. Mi opinión no cuenta. Ambos sabemos perfectamente que siempre fue Sasori el del ojo artístico —se excusó con apuro.

Deidara sonrió con la respuesta. No esperó que su amigo pudiera ser así de considerado. Enrolló la pintura para introducirla en el tubo que desde hacía rato buscaba, despejó la mesa y extendió un pliego de elegante papel mate sobre ella.

— Puedes decirlo —concedió de pronto, tomando un poco desprevenido al grandote—… Su nombre. Puedes decirlo si quieres. No tengo problemas al respecto. —Kisame se lo pensó de nuevo, mirando con cierta reticencia el proceso de envoltura al que el cilindro de cartón estaba siendo sometido.

— ¿Odias a Naruto?

— No.

— ¿Aún piensas en Itachi?

— No te di permiso de nombrarlo a él también— atajó el blondo con repentina seriedad, riendo casi enseguida con la cara de profundo arrepentimiento de su amigo—. Era broma. Ya, en serio, no te atormentes, puedes hablar de ellos con libertad.

Todavía confundido, pero definitivamente más aliviado, Kisame reparó en que lejos de verse molesto o dolido, Deidara parecía incluso capaz de bromear con ello. ¿Entonces por qué plasmaba a su ex rival de amores en una pintura, y la envolvía como regalo para su ex novio?... En realidad, Kisame no estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo, porque si había algo que había prevalecido con el tiempo, era la idea de que Deidara siempre amaría a Itachi, y la de que su estúpido amigo azabache tampoco conseguiría olvidar lo que había dejado ir.

— Ese par tiene problemas —confesó de pronto.

— ¿De verdad?

— Una cadena de ellos. Naru-chan llevaba tiempo enfermo, y su corazón se paró en el momento menos pensado… Se le dañó el coco —Kisame punteó su sien con el índice, enfatizando sus palabras—. Su familia fantasma apareció de la nada, contribuyendo a su actual recuperación pero, él olvidó su pasado con nosotros.

— Ah-há —alentó el rubio, enfrascado en su tarea.

— Se olvidó de Itachi, y de su relación con él.

— Vaya, que fuerte. Hasta parece un drama televisivo —Deidara colocó el tubo envuelto en vertical, pensando en si debería ponerle un listón. En realidad nada de lo que Kisame decía lo impresionaba, Sai lo había mantenido bien informado—. Debe ser duro para él… para Itachi.

— No lo sé, no pareciera afectarle en realidad. Y no soy el único que lo piensa —Kisame se mostró entonces decepcionado—. Dei… ¿Y si le da por buscarte?

— Eso no pasará.

— Pero hay algo que no sabes, Itachi…

— Obviamente está afectado.

— Si te soy franco…

— Que la persona que amas se olvide de ti ha de ser traumático —volvió a interferir.

— Itachi te mintió —tal y como Kisame esperaba, Deidara cesó de interrumpir, deteniendo incluso todo amago de movimiento para mirarlo—…, también le mintió a Naruto. ¡De hecho nos mintió a todos! Siente una cosa, dice otra y termina por hacer una tercera completamente distinta. Lo cuestioné, pero jamás se sinceró por completo —admitió frustrado. ¡Sus amigos más queridos eran tan masoquistas!

— No es tan difícil ¿sabes?... Entenderlo —todavía meditabundo, Deidara no necesitó sumirse en sus recuerdos para comprender—. Itachi no es tan enigmático como creen.

— Habla por ti ¿quieres? A mí no me iba esa manía de observarle —bromeó—. Y si Itachi es tan transparente para ti como dices, explícame entonces, señor sabelotodo, ¿Por qué siempre sintió debilidad por Naruto?

— Amor —contestó sin rodeos, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Kisame enarcó las cejas con verdadera incredulidad—. ¿Cuesta tanto creerlo? ¿Acaso nadie más vio lo que yo? —protestó.

— No me lo tomes a mal Dei, pero eras el único que veía fantasmas ukiles o de chicas sensuales por todo donde Itachi iba.

Deidara entrecerró la mirada y abstuvo las ganas de estrangular a Kisame por recordar precisamente esos detalles.

— Quizás, pero la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro se les notaba a leguas. Debieron estar ciegos si ni siquiera vieron eso.

— Amor y atracción son cosas distintas —razonó—. A todos nos gustó Naru-chan. Pero más que de buen ver, era simpático, alegre y muy mono, te conmovía su situación y lógicamente terminabas encariñándote con él…

— Pero curiosamente, nadie además de Itachi intentó llevárselo a la cama —Kisame hizo una mueca, y Deidara sonrió con suspicacia—. No soy tonto Kisa, ustedes sabían algo… algo que obviamente no iban a decirme.

Sin convocarlo siquiera, aquél recuerdo se filtró en la mente de Kisame como agua en arena del desierto, el de cuando Itachi y Naruto se vieron por primera vez. Nadie dijo una palabra a Deidara sobre lo sucedido en el pub de Orochimaru antes de su llegada, y obviamente prefirieron hacer la vista gorda antes que tener algo más que ocultar a su amigo pintor.

— No te acongojes, no estoy diciendo que saber lo que ustedes habría cambiado algo —continuó el oji-azul, apartando el tubo envuelto para servir un par de cafés, una vieja adicción que había adquirido precisamente con ellos—. En realidad el que me hacía enfadar no era Naruto, sino Itachi. El culpable de que viera al chiquillo como una amenaza no fue otro más que él.

— Bueno, es cierto que a veces Itachi procuraba a Naru-chan…

— ¿A veces?

— Y todos sabíamos cuánto te enfadaba eso, pero creo que si lo que dices fuera cierto…

— ¡Que lo es!

— Si lo que los tentó fue la química, el deseo sigue siendo distinto al amor —concluyó convencido.

Frente a él Deidara sorbió su tasa, tomándose un momento para rememorar, y otro para ordenar ideas.

— Lo diré así: Aunque Itachi tenía algo supuestamente serio conmigo, aunque Naruto intentó meterse eso en la cabeza, y yo fingí que podía ocultar el sol con un dedo, siempre supe que pasaría lo que pasó… Quizás fue por eso que terminé tan enojado conmigo mismo, por subestimar algo que desde el principio supe nos rebasaría.

Pasando de la taza de café entre sus manos, Kisame volvió a sentir curiosidad por la expresión tranquila de su amigo oji-azul, quien se encogió de hombros y le sonrió ligero, como si llevara mucho tiempo de haber aceptado semejante estupidez. Porque gracias a sus breves e improductivas charlas con Itachi, Kisame sabía que el moreno no había permanecido junto a Naruto por amor, sino en pro de una altruista —pero bien disimulada— mentira. Una que Deidara había terminado por creer.

— Pero cambiemos de tema, hablar de ello a estas alturas no tiene sentido —sugirió el rubio, abanicando el aire para quitarle importancia.

— Sigue sin ser amor —se aferró Kisame, azotado por una renovada marea de aprecio hacia su amigo pintor—, por eso es que ahora que Naruto no recuerda, ellos se han distanciado de tal manera que… —y Kisame sintió que lo vio entonces con claridad. El nulo apego que ahora se tenían, el lento retorno de la salud de Naruto y habiendo encontrado a una "amorosa familia de cuatro" salida de la nada que moría por quedarse con él. ¡Claro! —. Dei… ¿Y si Itachi te busca?

—… —el rubio frunció el ceño— Que eso no pasara.

— Pero, es que tú no sabes…

— Y no me interesa saber —cortó con tonito de que el tema empezaba a fastidiarle.

— No, ¡si sabes! —Kisame recordó otro detalle, y prácticamente sintió que estaba teniendo una epifanía tras otra—. Cuando escuchaste que se comprometieron, cuando volviste a Nueva York, ellos prácticamente pelearon porque… bueno, tú sabes mejor el porqué. Fuiste la causa. Y pasaste la semana entera en el departamento de Itachi.

— Si —Deidara resopló y empezó a buscarse puntas abiertas en el mechón rubio que le caía por el rostro—. En esa semana me aprendí la vida de Naruto de "Pe" a "Pa".

— ¿Eh? —Kisame salió de su inspiración para prestar atención a su distraído amigo oji-azul.

— Pues eso —Deidara miró ligeramente aburrido su desconcierto—. Que en esa semana, Itachi no hizo más que hablar de Naruto.

— Pero… ¿Solo eso?

— Solo eso.

— ¡Todos pensamos que ustedes dos habían vuelto! Es decir, yo también lo creí hasta que te vi abandonar su departamento, y entonces él dijo que buscaría a Naru-chan hasta el cansancio porque… bueno, tu sabes —Kisame no supo si estaría bien especificar el porqué. Aunque la enfermedad de Naruto fuera ya un tema de dominio público, habían guardado el secreto por bastante tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no hacía más que pensar en él?

— No —Kisame le frunció el ceño, molesto—. Tú… no sabes lo que yo —y Deidara alzó las cejas con inocencia.

— Bueno, ¿pues qué es?

— Itachi… —Kisame torció el labio y se preguntó si Naruto habría llegado a averiguar la verdad. Suponía que sí. ¿Habría sentido tantas ganas de revelárselo a Deidara como ahora sentía él?—… él dijo que a quien realmente amaba, era a ti —el grandote suspiró tras sus palabras, se sujetó la cabeza y pegó la frente a la mesa con aflicción. Iban a matarlo por bocón.

Por su parte, Deidara lo miraba fijeza, procurando que su atención no se perdiera en algún punto intermedio.

— ¿Hace cuánto de eso? —Y su voz no perdió ni un ápice de su fuerza, algo que motivó a Kisame a regresar la vista al frente—. ¿Lo dijo antes, o después de que pelearan?... ¿Antes, o después de que Itachi se diera cuenta de que haber perdido a Naruto… le resultaba mucho más doloroso que el simple hecho de no verme más?

—… —inmóvil, Kisame se sintió pequeño. Pasmado al recordar momentos donde juzgó la relación de ese par como la farsa piadosa que era. Pensar que tras las bromas, los detalles y las sonrisas de Itachi, la farsa era la farsa misma, resultaba ser un trago agridulce. Y se sintió pequeño ante la expresión comprensiva de su amigo oji-azul.

— ¿Y bien? —Era como si Deidara pudiera darse cuenta de que le costaría más darle esa respuesta, que a él escucharla.

—… Antes —y el oji-azul le sonrió, golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza con el cilindro envuelto.

— Descuida, lo superarás —Kisame sonrió débilmente con el comentario, rectificando. En realidad era un trago amargo.

Kisame se prohibió rotundamente volver a tocar el tema. Disfrutó el resto de la merienda y negoció la compra de uno o dos cuadros que, además de su favorito, le habían gustado. Más la conversación tardaría en salírsele de la cabeza, todavía sintiéndose tan ingenuo al haber creído semejante estupidez. Por haberse tragado la vil y bien elaborada mentira de Itachi.

Aquella, que solo Deidara había logrado deducir.

— ¿Prefieres que le diga el nombre del remitente? —Kisame vitoreó en sus adentros tras lograr parar el insano discurso que Deidara ya veía pronunciando por tercera ocasión, ese donde le suplicaba no destruir la entrega en el camino a causa de las piruetas que le gustaba hacer en la motocicleta—. La pintura, prefieres que le diga que tú la enviaste, o solo debería aparecer mágicamente en su Pent-House.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? —Deidara rió incrédulo.

— Empiezo a sentirme subestimado.

— Vale. No necesito misterio, va firmado, así que me conformo con que llegue com-ple-to. Gracias.

— Realmente subestimado.

La rencilla sobre la seguridad del lienzo no se prolongó más y Deidara pronto se encontró nuevamente refugiado en la comodidad de ese abarrotado lugar que adoraba como estudio. Encendió las luces, contemplando la altísima y luminosa habitación mientras Madelaine le procesaba otra taza de su vicio vespertino. En un gesto inconsciente, se frotó los brazos aunque esa tarde la baja climática era completamente tolerable. Y es que no era frío lo que sentía, sino un traicionero cosquilleo en la piel… «Él dijo que al que realmente amaba, era a ti»… El mero recuerdo de la frase le hizo bajar el rostro, menguando ese brillo que nadie más vería todavía tenía en los ojos, cerrándolos mientras palmeaba su pecho para deshacer el nudillo de emociones y el molesto golpeteo que a veces todavía lo asaltaba.

_Itachi_.

Deidara abrió los ojos y sonrió con el repiqueteo de las campanitas que Madelaine hacía sonar al terminar sus propias obras de arte.

S_u siempre estúpido Itachi_.

— Cielos… —con taza en mano, el rubio volvió a los pasillos tras escuchar el timbre, buscando en su abrigo la llave de la puerta principal sin dejar por ello de pensar en el moreno.

Es que en verdad, como deseaba que al igual que a él le hubiera sucedido con la pintura, su persona especial también pudiera hallar algo que otorgara paz a su vida. _Así la consiguiera estando solo…_

— ¿Diga? —Exclamó al asomar por la puerta, adoptando una instantánea expresión de sorpresa— ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo tú aquí?!

—… —Fijándose momentáneamente en el rubio, Itachi sonrió al botar la gastada colilla de cigarro que tenía en los labios— ¿Pues que más va a ser? Vine por una taza de café.

… _o acompañado._

Continuará…

Fin del capítulo VXI


End file.
